Oblivion
by queenbmia
Summary: AU/OOC Characters: Set after 5x22: Unfortunate events ripped them apart from their love ones through no fault of their own. Can love guide them back or will fate stop them in their tracks. (Only time will tell) Bonnie and Damon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am Queenbmia and I am also known as 'A Glutton for Bamon.'

People aren't generous with reviews. Not even people who are suppose to be your so call friends.

Reviews are a fan fictions writer's only payment for long nights, multiple rereads, paper usage, ink usage, etc. so to drum up more support for my story Oblivion that did pretty well when TVD was on the air, is not getting much attention now, so that is why I'm uploading this story on two accounts.

I originally opened this account because I was being harassed by a reader who wished that me and my daughter be raped and killled for my story 'Now that the Spell has been Broken.'

Turns out I didnt need this page then because she stopped, but lately I've found that people are kinder and extremely generous with reviewing. Stefan's Diary did better on this handle than it did when I uploaded it under the Queenbmia handle/account. This is the third time that Stefan's Diary has been uploaded to FF!

...so, in closing, thank you for your support and for warning me of the possible plagiarist of my story who is none other than myself... ROTFL

This story is set after 5x22. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU. I must edit these chapters, again, so updating may be a week out for each chapter. Thank you!

 **Oblivion Chapter 1: Implode**

Bonnie had to make a quick stop by her dorm room. She stopped and listened at her door when she heard a loud ruckus coming from inside. She opened the door slowly to see Damon demolishing her things.

"Damon, stop," she demanded.

"You said you had a plan, Bonnie." Damon pointed the poker at her.

"I did. I had a traveler that knew the right spell."

"…and you lost her," he bellowed.

"I didn't lose her. She was sucked into oblivion like everyone else on the Other Side," Bonnie argued.

"Then find another one."

"It's more than just knowing the spell. Markos was able to come back because dozens of Travelers were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm me. I doubt that they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers," she stated, equally as heated.

"You know who needs motivation. You need motivation. Because if the Other Side goes away, then everyone, including you, will go away with it." His angry visage was immediately replaced with the realization that he could lose Stefan and Bonnie forever.

"I know that. Do you think I want to die?" Bonnie stated painfully.

"My brother is over there," Damon announced gravely.

"I know that."

Damon looked at her, wounded, and began to lower the poker before slinging it across the room.

"Alaric is over there. Your gram's is over there." The graveness of the situation sunk deeper into his awareness with every word spoken, and it hurt him. It crushed him. It was real, and sadly, it took his brother dying for him to see how tangible it all was.

"I know that, Damon," Bonnie stated, close to tears.

They stared at each other, Damon searching Bonnie's face fitfully. He had never been vulnerable with her, yet here he was. They continued watching each other, their chests rising and falling, nearly in sync.

Damon was the one to break the trance first. He walked over to the bed and plopped down onto it. He looked blankly down at the wooden floor.

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry about Stefan, but I promise you that we'll find a way to bring him back. I just can't have you taking your anger out on me." Bonnie walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, staring at the side of his face, his mauve pouty lips and wide eyes.

"I know," Damon murmured. "But he's all I got, Bonnie. I can't live knowing that my brother is dead."

Bonnie had to bite her tongue. She knew that Damon loved his brother, but he was also the one that caused his brother so much pain. It was touching to see the softer side of him all the same.

"I know, how it feels to love and lose someone. First my grams, and then my dad. I didn't think I could go on without my grams, but I found the strength to do it; and when Silas killed my dad, it devastated me. I could have saved him." Bonnie looked out into space as she recalled what had happened to her grandmother and father. "We will get Stefan back. I promise you, Damon." She quickly looked back at him as she vowed to help him get his brother back.

Damon turned to her. He'd come into her dorm room raging and angry, like he was the only person in the world who had ever lost someone; and Bonnie, like him, knew that pain all too well, yet still she listened to him and sympathized with his pain. She didn't push it aside or ignore what he said all together like Elena had done on many occasions.

He immediately thought back to when he and Elena were locked up together, held captive by Dr. Wes. He told her about all the pain he had been through being an Augustine vampire, and Elena made the whole thing about her as she went on and on about her dad killing innocent people. Not once did she apologize or even ask what had happened to him.

But Bonnie didn't do that. She was sympathetic to his pain, and he felt sympathetic to hers. They had a beautiful connection, and they were both oblivious to this element about themselves and their wonderful dynamic as a duo.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about your grams. I take full responsibility for that."

"It's okay, Damon. There was no way you would've known that her body could be so overwhelmed by magic."

"I know, but still," Damon replied as he looked Bonnie square in the eyes.

Once again, they were sharing a moment, another long silence between them, but not an awkward one. It was peaceful, comforting, but this time it was Bonnie who broke their trance.

"Well, we better get going. I must find Enzo. He's supposed to be helping me find another traveler who knows the spell." Bonnie stood.

"Yeah, and I need to catch up with Liz. We need to find a way to stop Markos." Damon got to his feet next.

"Okay, so we'll talk later?"

He nodded and then left the room. Once he left Bonnie's presence. He went back to thinking about his brother, and a way that he could destroy Markos and the other Travelers.

::::::

Damon had come up with a plan to destroy the Travelers and Markos. Sheriff Forbes agreed to stall them by keeping them entertained at the Grill. Now all that was left was for him to fill Jeremy and Matt in on the plan.

After Damon strategized with Liz, he had the bright idea to share his plans with Elena. He spent an entire hour in the woods arguing with her about why he shouldn't be the one to go on a suicide mission to help find and save his brother and the town. He couldn't understand why he felt the need to even include her in on it. He regretted it soon after, but what was done was done.

After talking with Bonnie, he found the strength to do what he needed to. All was going according to plan. Bonnie and Enzo had found a traveler to teach her the spell, and Caroline had given Liv a bit of incentive to perform the ritual, getting his brother back wasn't just a pipe dream anymore. After this day, they could all live happily ever after, so Damon thought.

One thing he hadn't factored into his plans was how he would save Bonnie. He was so concerned about his brother and getting rid of Markos that he didn't think once or even twice after leaving Bonnie's dorm room that morning about how she was going to die when the Other Side collapsed. Nothing about this day for Damon was normal. His brother was dead, and that changed everything, mostly his way of thinking.

::::::

Bonnie lied, yet again, to Jeremy. She couldn't tell him the truth about her dying. She really wanted to; she needed to prepare him for the inevitable, but she knew instead of him helping her come up with a plan to save her life he would only try to stop her.

Bonnie didn't want to be stopped. She couldn't let the Other Side collapse without saving her friends and family—her grams being first—and deep down inside there was this urgency and a certain obligation she felt to help Damon get his brother back as well. She even took Enzo under her wing, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because Damon cared so deeply for him, or maybe she was just a fool.

She liked to argue that fact with herself all the time, but she couldn't help but do the right thing by people, and some days she wished that gene had been removed from her body. She felt like a slave to her friends, especially to Elena, but Caroline had killed to protect her.

Stefan had been there for her countless times and had even admitted to killing Enzo's late girlfriend in order to save her life. It was those moments that kept her going, that made her see that sacrificing herself, yet again, was not all in vain because the people she was risking her life for cared about her, too; even Damon, in his own little, weird way had been instrumental in being there for her, like coming up with the plan to protect her from Klaus.

Helping him to bring Stefan back to life was the least she could do for Damon. She never thanked him for fighting so hard to give her back her life. She figured he did it all for. It couldn't have been for himself. She had let that idea cross her mind, off and on, every day since she had returned to the land of the living. Did Damon fight so hard to bring her back just for himself? Had he really come to care for her that much that he couldn't bear the thought of living in a world where she didn't exist?

Bonnie pushed the thoughts to the corner of her mind as she walked slowly through the woods of the Other Side looking for her grams. Silas had given her the spell that would allow her to bring back her friends and she was anxious to tell her grams so that she would be front and center once the ritual began. Even though her life wasn't promised, knowing that she brought back her grams before she left the world permanently gave her some peace of mind.

Bonnie finally stumbled upon her grandmother's grave. She waited for five minutes, twitching nervously. She was anxious.

"Come on, Grams. Where are you?" Bonnie inquired impatiently.

"Didn't I teach you not to rush your elders?" Sheila stated. "We move a little slower." She smiled.

"I found us all a way out." Bonnie walked quickly to Sheila.

"You think I was born yesterday?" Sheila said, knowingly. "I know what you're doing. You cannot survive all of these people going through you and even if you could, when it's all said and done, you're still the anchor, and when this place-,"

"I know what you're about to say," Bonnie interrupted.

"No, you don't." She paused. "I was going to say that it's been my privilege to watch you grow into the beautiful woman you've become." Sheila smiled, and Bonnie giggled, sniffling.

She looked her grams directly in the eyes. "You need to pass through me when the ritual begins."

"No." Shelia shook her head. "I'm going to stay here."

"Grams, you can't. This place is imploding and taking everyone with it," Bonnie argued on a huff of disbelief.

"I can't, Bonnie. You're not the only member of this family who knows how to make a sacrifice." "What does that mean?" Bonnie was perplexed by her grams' statement.

"It means that I'm going to be fine. I've found peace because I've made sure that you'll find yours."

"I don't understand." Bonnie shook her head, confused.

"Not your concern. Just know that I looked out for you." Sheila looked at her granddaughter with watery eyes before pulling her into a warm embrace. "I love you, Bonnie," The woman said as she began to lightly sob.

Bonnie rubbed her grandmother's back briskly as she cried.

"Be strong, Bonnie," Sheila said.

Bonnie clutched her grams tightly before whispering that she loved her, too. Sheila Bennett walked away. Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away. Lexi and Stefan were there the whole time listening to Bonnie and Grams talk.

::::::

Damon sat on his car at the edge of Mystic Falls. He needed this moment of silence to grieve over his brother properly and in his own way. He contemplated how he would be committing suicide and that he had promised Elena that he would come back.

He hoped that he would be able to keep that promise. In this moment of silence, he still hadn't thought about the fact that Bonnie would be gone forever. He assumed that once he destroyed the Travelers that everything would just reset itself.

Damon's head was a haze of random thoughts and ideas which completely had taken his focus off what he needed to do for Bonnie. He finished off his liquor and hopped in to his car. As he sped back to Mystic Falls, he ran into Elena. Nothing gave him so much joy than seeing this woman. This woman who was no longer the fresh face and innocent girl that he had first met.

Elena not only was the worst version of herself but her looks had faded, too, mirroring her very self-absorbed and selfish personality. Her voice was courser, her skin was lackluster, and Damon was too obsessed to even notice her horrible and drastic changes; or, he ignored it because nothing meant more to him than being able to roll around in the sack with her. It had become the most comforting thing in the world to him.

Elena pleaded with him to piggyback on his suicide mission. He didn't like it but she made him a dumbass instead of the smart cunning individual he used to be. He welcomed her, with little to no argument on her part at all, to come along.

Alaric had warned him not minutes ago to not blow up the woman he loved, but no matter to Damon. He got the girl, so he could do whatever he wanted with her. Neither Damon nor Elena gave one thought to Jeremy and his wellbeing or the fact that he would be losing his last surviving immediate family member and the woman he loved all in one night. Not only that, but there wasn't even a guarantee that they could be brought back. But as usual, it was all about them and no one else.

Bonnie's wellbeing didn't matter. The fact that her bringing them back to life could hurt her didn't even register. They couldn't bear to live without each other and that's all that mattered.

As Damon gunned it towards Mystic's Grill, Elena held tightly to the front seat and not to the man she supposedly loved with all the passion of a thousand suns as she had claimed. It was Damon, yet again, who had to come to her as he slapped his hand over hers and gripped it firmly as he gunned it for the Grill and their inevitable deaths.

Damon's Camaro drove through the Grill at over a hundred miles an hour. Bricks, wood, glass, tables, and an atomic-sized explosion forced the car to a cruel and deadly halt. Damon's body went flying through the windshield and Elena's body went up in flames as it was secured by her seatbelt.

Damon woke up and took off to find Bonnie and Alaric. Elena came to minutes later discovering that she had been separated from her umbilical cord. She took off in a flash to look for Damon but found Stefan and Lexi instead.

Bonnie watched in frustration as Elena threw a tantrum about not leaving without Damon. She looked at Stefan and nodded and without warning she grabbed Elena and the bothersome woman passed through her. Elena ripped into Bonnie for her insolence just as Caroline appeared out of nowhere instantly wanting to know what was going on, and Bonnie began to violently choke on her own blood.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie!" Caroline gasped, and Elena didn't seem to care as she was still having a hard time grasping the fact that she had been kicked out of the nest without her daddy.

"This can't be it," Elena cried.

"I can't do this." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the unbearably selfish woman and then walked away.

She was immediately back on the Other Side. She beamed big and bright when she saw Damon and Alaric approaching.

"Thank God," she whispered with a dazzling smile. She never thought in a million years that seeing Damon Salvatore would make her so darn happy and relieved. She supposed it was because saving him would make Elena happy, but really it was the simple fact that she could bring him back to life like he had done for her.

Once Alaric and Damon were within arm's reach, she took ahold of her old friend and he passed over.

"Where is Elena and Stefan?" Damon asked worriedly.

"They're okay." Bonnie beamed through a giggle. She knew that this information would please him, because at the end of the day, they were both two people who would save the people that they loved at all cost.

"Okay," Damon smiled sweetly at her, his face childlike.

"Okay, come on." Bonnie grinned as she signaled to Damon to pass through her.

Damon quickly nodded and stood still. Bonnie hurriedly grabbed him, but he didn't pass. They looked into each other's eyes, confused. Bonnie grabbed him again, and Damon still didn't pass.

Devastated, her eyes slowly traveled up to his. She wanted to save him with all her heart. She wanted to give him what he had given her, a second chance at life.

"Well, would you look at that?" Damon stated nonchalantly.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Bonnie walked away. She dreaded immediately having to tell Elena the sad news, but she was a strong woman. She could handle her spoiled friend.

Elena went bursting into the building in the graveyard. She called out Liv's name, and just as she was turning around, Bonnie was walking in behind her.

"We need to find them. We need to start the spell again," Elena rushed out as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"We can't. That was our one shot," Bonnie stated calmly.

"But…but yeah, Damon's on the Other-,"

"Elena," Bonnie said in a stern voice, instantly shushing the woman. "It's too late."

"No!" Elena cried as she drifted back against the wall.

Damon finally entered.

"He's here. You can say goodbye," Bonnie said and then left the two alone.

Damon told Elena 'goodbye'. He thanked her for loving him. He told her how she was the best thing to ever happen to him since he had been in the world. He had peaked with her. He was as happy as he had ever been or could get. Real love didn't peak, but Damon was still oblivious to what real love was.

Whilst he gave Elena the most touching and endearing goodbye speech of his life, Elena did nothing but cry about herself, telling him not to leave her. She didn't once say she loved him, and Damon stood patiently by, hoping to hear those words part her lips one last time before he left the land of the living for good, but those words never came. Elena couldn't say 'goodbye' or 'I love you' to the man she claimed to be so in love with. She couldn't give him that peace, only, "Please don't leave me," she chanted like a broken record.

While Damon was saying his final goodbye's to Elena, Bonnie was giving her final farewell to Jeremy, who couldn't seem to wrap his head around what was happening because Bonnie never included him in on major decisions or problems in her life. Jeremy demanded that she stay put so that he could come to her and give her a proper goodbye or make some last-ditch effort to save her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" He yelled hysterically through all his pain and fear as he ran through the graveyard, alerting the others to what was going on.

"Tyler, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and Elena came running out from nowhere. Jeremy had finally spotted Bonnie standing in the graveyard, and just like that, her life force was gone; she melded into the Other Side.

Bonne stood frozen, watching as the Other Side was evaporating right in front of her eyes. She was ready and willing to face this thing alone. She figured that Damon was long gone by now, pulled into the nothingness, and even if he were there, he probably wanted to be alone to grieve over Elena, and she was okay with that.

For one fleeting moment, Bonnie thought about what her grams had said to her. What did her grams do? Once this place imploded, where would she go? What would happen to her? As the questions about what Sheila had said to her looped over and over in her mind, she heard a branch breaking behind her. Damon. They glanced at each other for a second, and then Bonnie turned back towards the growing, blaring light.

He was finally there standing beside her, the wind blowing the scent of his cologne in her direction.

"I'm sure there are a million other people we'd both rather be here with right now, but-," She placed her hand behind his, their fingertips gently brushed against each other's. They interlocked their fingers and gripped each other's hand firmly. Bonnie looked down at their linked hands nervously, and Damon looked down, too, not seeming to mind at all that they were holding hands.

"A couple of thousand at most." He smiled sweetly, his comment eliciting a giggle from a frightened Bonnie.

Bonnie's smile quickly dropped as she looked at Damon unlike, she ever had before, and he the same. He gazed at her in the most dangerous and affectionate of ways. If Bonnie didn't know better, she'd swear that Damon Salvatore was happy about dying with her.

It was Bonnie who turned away first, looking back to the light. They both now stood looking at the growing light in silence as the winds lightly swayed their bodies.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked, her face open and innocent.

"I don't kno-." Damon went silent as the Other Side finally imploded.

Suddenly, Damon and Bonnie could tell their bodies were traveling at unrecognizable amounts of speed because they couldn't open their eyes. They were moving so fast that it was like they weren't moving at all.

As their bodies traveled through the portal that they couldn't see, they felt extremely hot, as if the sun were right on their backs; then, they felt extremely cold as if they were laying on a bed of ice. They heard animals and then something that sounded much like thunder.

This went on for what seemed like forever as their hair flapped harshly against their faces, making tiny little scratches on their skin.

 _Why is it taking so long for this place to implode?_ Damon questioned frustratingly in thought.

 _Oh my god, why won't this stop. Please stop,_ Bonnie thought frantically.

They both tried to call to each other numerous times but the speed that their bodies were traveling made the simple task of parting their lips the impossible.

Their bodies had finally slowed down enough for them to realize that they were moving. They screamed in horror as their bodies were ripped violently apart as they came hurtling down to planet.

Bonnie screamed as her body flew down toward a lush green hillside. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. She went tumbling down the hill. She rolled for what seemed like forever before stopping just short of plunging into a jagged rock.

Damon's landing was similar, but into a puddle of mud instead. He flashed to a standing position and around in a circle frantically looking for Bonnie.

He sped to the edge of the hillside and began to panic when he didn't see her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon looked around the vast land, terror in his wide eyes. They didn't survive an imploding of the Other Side to be ripped apart, now. He'd be damned if he lost the only person he knew and was comfortable with on a foreign planet.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" He called in a painful, shaken voice as he sped around the hillside and the one near it fearfully.

Bonnie stood up slowly and began limping through the forest. Droplets of blood rolled down her eyelid and she quickly wiped it away. She panicked when she didn't see Damon close by. She was okay with facing whatever, but only if her partner in crime was here to face it with her.

"Damon! " Bonnie yelled, her eyes moistening in the process. "Damon, where are you!" Bonnie called louder as the panic rose in waves. She had limped through the hot forest keying in on all the weird and scary sounds around her. "Damon!" Bonnie yelled again, and then began to cry. "Please, God."

Damon jerked his head to the left of him. He could have sworn he heard his name being called in the distance as he looked around fitfully for Bonnie. He heard his name again and he flashed to the sound of it. The sounds in the forest made his skin crawl, and if it made him slightly afraid, he shuddered to think about how they made Bonnie feel.

He stopped dead in his tracks, hoping to hear his name again, a light wind blew, and it carried with it—Bonnie's scent. Damon dashed off in the direction of her aroma.

"Bonnie!" He beamed once stumbling upon the woman. "You're okay," he said winded.

"Damon! Thank God!" She stated excitedly, all her pearly white teeth showing as she tried to limp to him.

Damon flashed immediately to her, stopping her from going any further. "Here, sit down. Let me look at your leg," he said concerned.

Bonnie eased down to the forest floor and held her leg out for Damon to inspect, and he did so, carefully and tenderly. She watched as Damon touched and lightly massaged her leg. He had never been so tender with her—as far as she knew—and it warmed her heart and made her extremely nervous all the same.

Damon slowly moved his fingers up her leg, massaging out the pain. He had done this much longer than he really needed, but he couldn't help it. He felt this noticeable peace and calm around Bonnie and it was oddly wonderful to him. He had always felt this way before, but so many things in Mystic Falls, mainly Elena, stifled and made those feelings all hazy.

"Am I going to be okay?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Uh, yeah, it's not broken, but you still should have my blood. There's no telling how long we'll have to travel by foot for a place to stay." Damon bit into his wrist and held it to Bonnie's lips.

She gazed down at his bloody wrist before clamping her mouth over it and taking in his blood. The move instantly took Damon back in time to when he gave Bonnie his blood to save her life after she was attacked by Alaric, but this time it was different because she was conscious, and her lips were moving ever so tenderly over his slowly closing wound.

He looked at her with such affection and Bonnie missed it all as her eyes were closed through the entire interaction.

She pulled away and Damon quickly pulled his arm away, too. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Bonnie gave a node, her lips coiled happily into her cheeks.

Damon got to his feet and looked around the area, putting his vampire hearing to use. He could hear a waterfall and animals off in the distance. He stood up and looked carefully around at the lush green grass, tall trees, and a mountain off in the distance.

The place was beautiful. It reminded him of the untouched parts of New Zealand but even more beautiful, if that were possible. He was able to really appreciate their surroundings, now that he had found Bonnie and she was okay.

Bonnie peeled her eyes away from Damon and began to take it all in as well. She looked up to the sky and saw three moons. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened as she gazed at all three of them. _Could this place truly be? Did grams send me here?_

"Come on. Let's walk around. See if we can find a place to sleep tonight."

"How do you know this place has a night?" Bonnie asked.

Damon squinted his eyes in thought. He looked at her before answering.

"It has a moon and a sun, surely it has a night," he said sarcastically.

Bonnie nodded. She was in shock and really didn't feel like debating with Damon on the matter. He then took her by the hands and helped her up off the ground. They interlocked their fingers like before and he led her to the sounds of the water in hopes that there would be a cave and a nice comfortable place where Bonnie could lay her head while he hunted for food.

Bonnie and Damon walked for hours, never finding the waterfall that he heard. Now, they were many miles away from it. He was sure of this. As they walked along the thick forest, Damon became aware that his and Bonnie's hands were interlocked again, and that they both were doing this thing together, and not fussing or fighting with each other.

Bonnie didn't complain about how hot this place was or how tired her feet must have been in her two-inch heeled boots, she soldiered on into this unknown wilderness with him.

They always had this connection to each other, and the first time they had really sat down and had a decent conversation was earlier that day in her dorm room.

Damon still couldn't believe he had thrown such a tirade in front of her about losing his brother. After he left her, he was on a mission to get Stefan back, and nothing else mattered. He let their little moment slip out the window like a little bird, and now here he was, with her. Now they were dead, or alive. But in any case, he now had lots of time to think about that moment.

Damon began to wonder why he had never made a conscious effort to be friends with Bonnie before. He had hobnobbed around with Caroline on occasion, and why? Caroline hated him, but since his relationship with Elena and her little mishap with Klaus they eased into being comfortable with each other, so why couldn't he have done this with Bonnie, too?

Over the years, the sassy little Bonnie had wormed her way into his heart; though, he couldn't quite figure out at what capacity. All he knew was when he found out she was dead, he had to get her back; and, at some point, while working with Silas and then Qetsiyah to accomplish that goal, he realized that he was fighting harder to bring Bonnie back than Elena and Jeremy. In fact, he was the one to come up with the plan, and Elena had almost compromised his mission. She didn't even apologize for it. She was too busy riding on cloud nine because Stefan had rescued her from the big bad Qetsiyah.

The moment he thought about Elena messing up his plans he began to think about how toxic and crazy his relationship with her was. He had put her and Stefan through hell to steal her away and when he finally won her it turned out to be horrible.

Their relationship was a disaster, but he couldn't stand being without her. He had to keep jumping into the ring of fire with Elena because it felt so good to screw all their cares and pains away. But now, he couldn't do that because he was here in some unknown world, without Elena, and his mind was at ease, surprisingly.

Perhaps he was occupied by the fact that he had to take care of Bonnie. Perhaps it was this great need to protect her. Whatever it was, his relationship with Elena, or lack thereof, was not an issue at present, but his survival and protecting Bonnie was.

Bonnie looked ahead but she also kept a careful watch over her hand in Damon's. The vampire seemed to be holding onto her for dear life. There were moments when he gripped her hand tighter than usual and then his grip would loosen. It was as if he were mulling over things and she could certainly understand why.

He had been ripped away from the woman he loved more than life itself. She, too, thought about her grams and the fact that she would never see her again, and how not coming clean with Jeremy caused her to feel guilty. She didn't want to die, but she wanted to enjoy her last days with him.

She was given a second chance at life and she wasn't going to let that stop her from being happy while she waited to die –again, and she knew if she told Jeremy about what could happen to her that he would be worried about her the entire time and they wouldn't have made all those wonderful memories.

Bonnie suddenly lost her train of thought when Damon came to a complete stop.

"Okay, we'll stay here for the night. I'll go gather up some wood and get a fire going."

"But it's so hot. Do we really need a fire?" Bonnie asked as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. She felt relieved after removing the heavy garment. She blasted herself in thought for not doing it sooner. She looked up to the sky, seeing that it was indeed getting darker. Damon had called it right. She was impressed.

"But the nights here could get very cold, Bonnie, and we need the light and maybe we could use the fire for protection to ward off animals and predators," Damon answered passively, a stoic look on his face.

Bonnie was surprised that he wasn't sarcastic. _Maybe the heat is getting to his brain,_ she giggled in thought.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Damon sped away, leaving Bonnie alone.

Bonnie looked around their beautiful surroundings smiling serenely. Here she was, alive. Her grams had a plan, and it involved her being alive. She quickly lost her smile. _If I hadn't been holding Damon's hand, he would be gone, gone with the Other Side_.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned around to him, gravely. She looked at Damon who was holding an armful of branches.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of what my grams told me before she disappeared."

"What was it?" Damon asked.

"She said that I wasn't the only one who knew how to make sacrifices and that she could go in peace because she made sure that I would have peace as well.," Bonnie stated somberly.

"Unf, that may explain why we're here."

"Yeah, it may. I guess we better try to come up with a plan to get back home," Bonnie suggested.

Damon looked at Bonnie for a moment, puzzled, before taking off his jacket and getting to his knees. He dug a hole in the ground at vampire speed before throwing the limbs inside along with some dried leaves and then surrounded the shallow opening with rocks. He grabbed two of the smaller pieces of the wood and rubbed them together briskly until sparks flew from them.

"Wow, Damon." Bonnie smiled.

"You like that?" Damon smiled back at her.

Bonnie nodded quickly. They were getting along quite well so far. She supposed that dying with him had changed things. Damon quickly scooted against a tree, placing his jacket under his bottom. He looked over at Bonnie and she met his gaze.

"This plan of yours to go home, it sounds great but kind of impossible to do since you no longer have your powers." Damon seemed almost saddened by the fact.

It made Bonnie somewhat happy, but then again, Damon did want to go home and so did she for that matter, so her not having her powers was sad in this instance.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know Elena and Stefan won't give up on looking for you."

Damon let out a short chortle. "They won't give up on you either, Bonnie," he stated as if he were annoyed by her comment.

"Please, all Elena cares about is you," Bonnie specified hilariously, and Damon frowned.

She quickly lost her smile. She couldn't believe those words had escaped her lips, but Elena wasn't the same person anymore, and she was tired of pretending otherwise.

"She didn't seem to care when I was coughing on my own blood in the woods after saving her," Bonnie susurrated.

"Well, she does," Damon stated defensively.

There was another long awkward silence between them. Damon began to wonder how he and Bonnie were going to fair, all alone, without a buffer. Yes, they came up with plans to take down the big bad evils together, but they had never been thrust into a situation where they had to completely rely on one another for survival, and the idea of it all made him somewhat nervous.

"I'm feeling a little bit thirsty. I'm going to go and see if I can find some water." Bonnie sprang to a standing position and started walking in the direction they had come from.

"Whoa, whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?" Damon flashed to his feet and stared Bonnie down.

"You need some time alone, and I need some water," she replied impassively.

"Bonnie, we don't know what kind of evil or creatures reside in this world. The last thing we need to do is separate," he expressed vehemently. "I'll come with you."

"What about the fire, and do you still hear the waterfall?"

"I'll put the fire out; and no, I don't hear the waterfall. We've come way past that point," he answered disappointedly.

"Ugh, great," Bonnie panted.

"Look, do you think you can wait until tomorrow? You really need to rest. We've been walking for hours," Damon explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Bonnie sat against the tree a few feet away from the tree Damon rested against.

They were back to their awkward silence as night slowly descended upon them. Bonnie smiled aimlessly as she thought about her time with Jeremy, and Damon was on the other tree remembering his summer with Elena before she went off to the college. It was the time in their lives when things seemed so perfect.

"Damon."

"Yes." He smiled

"Thank you," Bonnie publicized.

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"For bringing me back to life."

"Don't, Bonnie," Damon said sternly.

Bonnie looked at him peculiarly. "Why don't you want me to thank you?"

"Because, I didn't do it to win brownie points with you. I did it because if anyone deserves to live, it's you. Not me, not Elena, not Stefan, but you."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Damon Salvatore thought she, Bonnie Bennett, deserved to live over Elena Gilbert. She had half of mind to ask him why he felt that way but decided that maybe that conversation was for another day.

"…and I'm sorry, too, Bonnie," Damon declared.

"For what?" Bonnie raised her brow.

"I was so hell-bent on bringing my brother back that I didn't even think to come up with a plan to save you, and even when I was about to pass through you, I didn't say 'thank you,' or 'goodbye,'" he said shamefully.

"It's okay, Damon. The night was mad crazy."

"Even so, you saved everyone but your grams, and yourself. You brought back Alaric, Stefan, and Elena." He paused and rolled his eyes, "…and she should have never been there in the first place." He huffed regretfully. It was in this moment that Damon saw what a bad idea it was to let Elena come along with him. That little incident was one of the many reasons why they should have never been together as a couple. "You even brought back Enzo, who threatened to kill you." Damon looked Bonnie square in the eyes.

"Saving the people I love and seeing them happy makes me happy," Bonnie affirmed sweetly, and Damon smiled.

They soon went back to their uncomfortable silence. Bonnie rocked her knee from side to side. She didn't know how the hell she was going to get to sleep while outside in the wide open in a foreign world not knowing what lurked in the woods, in the air, or in the water. As Bonnie thought about her surroundings she looked up to the sky. It was magnificent. Seeing the large moons hovering overhead and the stars in the sky that seemed to twinkle to the likes of music made her feel like she was in a dream world.

"It's beautiful," she said abstractedly.

"What?" Damon looked at Bonnie and she pointed to the sky.

He looked up. Damon didn't want to smile at all the beauty he saw but there was no way he could hide how beautiful he felt while looking at this sky. His lips unconsciously curled into a crooked little smirk. Before they knew it, they were both gazing upward until their lids were too heavy to keep open. Damon's head fell back against the tree and Bonnie's head fell forward, her chest propping it up.

As Bonnie slept, a mysterious gray slimy creature slithered down the tree and over her shoulder. Bonnie finally began to stir when she felt something moving on her. She slowly opened her eyes and spotted the creature immediately as it tried to glide over her right breast.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly jumped to her feet and stomping around in a circle trying to get the animal off her.

The loud ruckus woke Damon. He flashed to a standing position, seeing the creature instantaneously. He grabbed the animal and slung it through the air. The creature was gone, and Bonnie was still screaming bloody murder.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon shook her gently by the shoulders trying to bring her back to get her to stop. "It's okay. It's okay." He searched over her body frantically, his eyes like saucers.

"Oh, my God. It was on me! It was on me! It was crawling on me!" Bonnie yelled hysterically with wide eyes, her chest heaving.

"I know. I know. But it's gone, now. It's okay." Damon instinctively brought Bonnie into an embrace. He looked out into the dark woods worriedly as he rocked Bonnie gently in his arms. It wasn't the first time he had hugged her, but this time it felt different. This time he didn't want to let go. Bonnie, too, felt something.

Damon Salvatore had never hugged her (so she believed), but here she was, locked in his arms. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back as she cradled her head against his chest. She felt safe. She even felt loved, and she couldn't understand it.

Damon continued to hold her. He even went so far as to rub the back of her head tenderly. After several minutes had gone by of him comforting her, he finally found the will to push away. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face, his forehead wrinkled.

Bonnie nodded quickly. "I think, but there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep."

"Try to get some rest. I'll keep a look out."

He walked over to his jacket, laid it by the fire, and gestured for her to lie down. Bonnie looked at the jacket before quickly grabbing hers and then laying down on his. Damon sat back up against the tree with his legs agape and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at the back of Bonnie's head for what seemed like forever. He couldn't take his eyes off her.


	2. Chapter 2: Acquainted

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU.

 **Oblivion Chapter 2: Acquainted**

Damon found himself not able to take his eyes off Bonnie. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, but he soon believed he'd figured it out. He promised to stand guard. He promised to watch over her. He didn't blink or look away for the fear that something might crawl on her or attack her. If that happened, she would be angry with him because he promised to keep an eye on things.

Yes, that was it, Damon convinced himself. After watching Bonnie for a full two hours without blinking, reading the watch on his wrist which oddly still worked after passing through a space time continuum, he decided to give his eyes and legs a break.

He stood and stretched as he looked to the sky, smiling He loved the way the stars seemed to twinkle in this new world. Damon never figured himself to be the sentimental type; he never had a reason to be. He spent a hundred plus years waiting for a comet to fly across the midnight sky, but he never thought to just gaze at it with anticipation because he knew when that would happen.

The night he needed to save his beloved Katherine Pierce was the only time he cared to look up. He then spent the rest of his time in Mystic Falls disrespecting Elena and bullying his way into her heart all whilst making his brother's life a living hell in the process by ignoring all his warnings and threats to stay away from Elena and her friends. He took his job of harassing Elena and her friends seriously; killing Stefan's best friend right in front of him was the icing on the cake.

He was quite the charming fellow when he first came back to Mystic Falls. He kept at his beautiful assaults, working on the flaky and disloyal Elena until he won her heart. The day she hissed her declaration of love to him in front of the fire place was the happiest of his life. He won Stefan's girl and he even got a chance to gloat about it. Their road to love was so epic that even Klaus, another sociopath, wanted to know how he was able to win Elena Gilbert over.

Deep in the back of his mind he knew that the sire bond had propelled Elena's feelings along, which is why he was leery about her love at first; but, after she lost her humanity and gained it back, he'd won her love fair and square, or so he believed. He smiled as he reminisced about all the sex, he and Elena had all summer long while his brother drowned continually in a safe, something he never thought about again after his brother was freed because he had the girl.

As Damon remembered his relationship, he began to feel sick at the stomach. He chalked it up to hunger pains. He really didn't want to admit that the road to winning Elena was a sick one, and not one to brag about at all.

Damon pushed his forehead into his hand and closed his eyes. Why did he decide to have a conscience, now? He supposed it was because his brother had died, or maybe it was because _he_ had died. Even though Stefan had been brought back to life, he still couldn't shake the image of his gray and lifeless corpse lying on the couch in the living room in front of him.

Now, here he was, in a whole other world. His brother was alive, and he was trillions of miles away from him, he guessed. His brother, or even Elena for that matter, could be dead and he wouldn't even know it.

His thoughts shifted in a blink of an eye from his brother to Elena only once more. It pained him to think about all the hell she was currently going through. He wished like hell that he could be there. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, the love of his life. As soon as he and Bonnie found a way home, he was going to rip her clothes off, sweep her up in his arms, and make mad, passionate love to her; and, after he finished, he was going to do it all over again.

Damon smiled when he thought of all the places, he and Elena made love, and then he thought about some places where they hadn't. As soon as he got back, he'd make sure to cross those places off his list. He soon forgot about all the heartache he caused Stefan as his thoughts spiraled deeper into his sexual fantasies. In fact, he was doing what he had always done, shifting his thoughts to sex to avoid facing the real issues before him.

Damon was pulled from his fantasies when he heard an animal in the woods. It sounded more like an alien than anything harmless. It sounded huge, scary—something he knew Bonnie wouldn't want to hear or see. He scanned the area, looking towards the woods with his vampire vision, which seemed quite magnificent in this new world. He sped back to Bonnie.

He kneeled over her body and looked around her, making sure nothing foreign or deadly-looking was crawling on or around her. He jumped stealthily into a tree, as high up as he could go. From here the view was nice. He scanned out as far as his eyes could see, seeing nothing. He looked back down at Bonnie.

It wasn't unknown for aliens to sneak in and grab someone while the lookout was preoccupied with something else. Damon snickered. He had watched way too many alien movies. In any case, he was glad to see that Bonnie was still there, just as he'd left her not minutes ago.

He jumped down out of the tree and sat back down against it. Pushing his knees to his chest, he rested his forearms on his knees and continued to watch over their little camp. Damon nodded off a few times throughout the night. He only woke when he heard snarling or things that seemed too close to their encampment.

When dawn was finally upon them, Damon opened his lids, as the sun beating down on his face. Just as he woke, so did Bonnie.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Damon smiled.

"What's so good about it?" Bonnie stated groggily.

He laughed. "I always took you for a morning person, Bonnie Bennett."

"It's hard to be a morning person when you've slept on dirt and rocks and God knows what else all night." Bonnie smiled then got to her feet and turned to face Damon. "Did you sleep last night?" She asked.

"I slept on and off," he answered.

"Ugh, you were supposed to be watching me," Bonnie teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Damon laughed. He quickly got to his feet and dusted off the back of his pants.

"Well, we better head out and try to take advantage of the sunlight." He rushed to the still burning fire, stomped it out, and then looked back at Bonnie. They gazed into each other's eyes, staring at one another affectionately. Damon finally decided to look away, grabbing his jacket. "You ready?"

Bonnie nodded, and Damon gestured in the direction he wanted them to go. She followed. They walked for two hours straight, not saying a word to each other. Hunger was beginning to take hold on Damon to the point that he was praying for a squirrel or a doe, anything with four legs and fur.

It was in this moment he wished he and Bonnie were drinking buddies or that they had hung out together more often; then, he would feel more comfortable asking her for her blood.

"Damon, do you think we can stop for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure." He turned to face her.

Bonnie fell back against the tree. She tilted her head back against it and gently wiped the sweat away from her brow and her neck. Damon watched her carefully. His eyes shifted from her forehead and down to her neck, his eyes widening at the sight of Bonnie's fast pulsating vein. He licked his lips mindlessly before leaning against a tree.

As Damon homed in on the sound of Bonnie's heartbeat and her vivacious vein he thought back to the night in the woods when Emily had possession over her body. He remembered that night vividly as he'd flashed to Bonnie and viciously plunge his deadly fangs in to her slender neck. He blinked rapidly as Bonnie's shrill from that night vibrated through his consciousness. He turned away from her, fear on his face. He grabbed his temple and closed his eyes tightly, trying to shake the awful night from his memory bank.

"Damon, are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Yeah," Damon answered worriedly before turning back to her. He wished that he could tell Bonnie what he was thinking but the last thing he wanted to do was push her away by making her relive that awful night all over again. "Get some rest. I'll see if I can find something for you to eat."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded.

Damon flashed away and looked high and low for something he could feed on. He still had a little life in him but if he didn't feed soon, he wasn't sure if he could be of any use to Bonnie, or himself for that matter.

Bonnie drifted down to the forest floor, laid her head on her knees, and thought about Jeremy and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. She was sure that Caroline was probably a basket case over her. She was positive that Elena felt the same over Damon but maybe thought about her in passing, too.

She was happy to know that they had each other, though, even if she was sure that Stefan was mad with grief. She worried about him a lot. Without Damon, Stefan would probably turn off his memory and just walk away from it all. She was really hoping that Caroline would be the moral compass in his life and help him to be strong.

She then thought about the time that she and Jeremy first made love. Everything between them before she left was so perfect. They were stuck to each other like glue. She never once thought about how bad their relationship was, like how they withheld important things from each other, or their trust issues. She could only see the good times they'd shared, all the glimmer of their relationship.

As Bonnie rested her head on her knees, she felt something wet hit the back of her neck. She quickly looked up. It was rain. This world had rain, _but of course,_ she thought.

"Can this get any better?" Bonnie stood up and slapped her hands against her thighs. The raindrops grew bigger and they began to fall faster and harder. Within minutes there was a torrential downpour. She held her arms over her head for a lot of good that it would do her. She then hurriedly untied her jacket from around her waist and held it over her head. Damon quickly flashed back to her.

"I found water," he joked.

"Thank you." Bonnie laughed.

"You ready to go?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded, and they began their journey again. They walked in the pouring rain for over thirty minutes not speaking to each other. Bonnie wondered if it would always be like this between them. The one liner responses. The looks, but no deep conversation or even general conversation about anything.

She watched as Damon grabbed and beat branches and limbs out of their way with a stick. She was noticing so much about him now; the way he walked, his intensity, and many facial expressions. For the first time ever, Bonnie was noticing Damon and she didn't seem to mind.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

Damon kept walking. It took him a minute to answer. "Uh…not too much. Yours?"

"I'm hungry. I'm thirsty." She giggled. "Did you feed?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah," Damon lied.

"Well, you should have brought it back and cooked it for me." She chuckled again.

"I doubt you would want to eat what I had," he replied.

"What was it like?" Bonnie asked.

"I think it was the same animal that tried to make friends with you last night." He snickered.

"Ewwww!" Bonnie turned up her nose and Damon laughed.

"Yup, it tasted just like it looked." He continued to laugh.

Their awkward silence began again, and with it more rain along with roaring thunder. Bonnie's heart beat faster, and every time lightning would strike, she would jump, anticipating the sound of thunder to follow. Damon grew wearier as the storm raged on. The strings of electricity seemed to be heading right for them and the ground was too full to absorb the insurmountable amounts of rain still falling from the purplish gray sky.

"Come on." Damon flashed around to Bonnie and picked her up bridal style.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Bonnie chanted frantically as she clung tightly to her jacket. Damon looked down to their feet and Bonnie's eyes followed. They were ankle deep in water, and she was so preoccupied with her fear she didn't even notice. "Oh shit!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Hold on tight, Bon Bon."

Bonnie swung her left arm around him and buried her head in his neck as she closed her eyes. Damon sped away from their current location. As the vampire flashed through the forest fighting against the weight of the water on his feet, branches and limbs brutally assaulted his face. For the first time in his life Damon prayed to a higher power that it would just give them a break.

He kept his eyes open to everything in front of him. Before he knew it, a steep drop was upon them, but he was confident that he could make the jump to the other side, so he full-steamed straight ahead. He knew he shouldn't take chances with Bonnie's life, but he had to get her to safety if it was the last thing he did with his pathetic life. He prayed to whatever higher power was listening to him, again that he'd make it. Damon pushed his foot against the ground and propelled himself forward.

He was soaring through the air with his legs waving wildly in the wind and Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs along the way. Within seconds Damon landed on the ball of his feet right on the edge. His body rocked back towards the drop off. He tossed Bonnie up into the air and rocked his body forward and flashed underneath her, catching her as she fell back to the earth.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie screamed in relief when she met Damon's arms and not the ground. The man's eyes widened at the woman in astonishment. They looked at each other and then burst into a fit of laughter. Damon quickly sobered when he saw an opening in a rock face ahead of them.

He took off, startling Bonnie as his body jerked forward. Damon had run for what seemed like forever. The cave looked so close before, but it was much further than he needed it to be. Thirty minutes later, they had finally made it. Now was the hard part, climbing the side of the rocky hillside to get to what was their salvation.

"Come on. You first!" Damon yelled against the thunder and the raging rain as water poured down his face.

"Okay!" Bonnie shouted back. She quickly put on her drenched jacket. She speedily felt around for a place in the rock facing to grip onto. She slowly began her climb and Damon took after her. An hour later they had finally made it to the opening. Bonnie climbed inside before grabbing the back of Damon's jacket, helping to pull him inside.

"Thank God! Thank God!" Bonnie smiled as her chest lifted and fell from her exertion. She was sated from their little adventure.

Damon stood up and looked out into the cave with his vampire sight. He was pleased to see that it was clear of any predators or foreign visitors and that there weren't any openings for anyone to sneak up on them, but he was sad to see that there were no rodents. What he wouldn't give for a juicy rat right now. He got to his knees and lay down. He smiled and then closed his eyes, glad to be out of the rain.

They slept until the next morning without flinching in their drenched clothes. Damon was the first to wake, sensing that the rain had stopped. The rain was enemy number one whilst he was out amongst it, but once inside the shelter of the cave it became a sleeping aid for him.

He looked over at Bonnie and listened in on her heartbeat to make sure she was okay. Once he knew she was alright, he took off to find them more food and water.

Getting down the rock face was much easier. Damon used his vampire abilities and leapt right out of the cave, landing on his feet. Once on the ground, he looked back up to the opening, worried. His need to protect Bonnie was instinct. He hated leaving her alone, but it was imperative that he find her food and water, and himself, too.

Without Bonnie he'd be all alone on his journey, and the thought of him returning home without Elena's best friend worried him. He needed to keep her safe…for Elena. He had convinced himself of this, and on more than one occasion.

He turned around to face the vast forest and then began his hunt. He had been walking for four hours and still hadn't found anything. He stopped for a spell and closed his eyes as he rested against a tree. He looked up at it. It was the first time he had noticed how ugly some of the trees in this place were.

The leaves on this tree looked like long green worms and the bark was much richer and darker in color than the ones he was familiar with. As he looked up at the tree, he finally noticed a creature that would be perfect to feed on, but there was one problem. It was twice his size.

He got to his feet and glared up at the thing. It looked like a primate, but its belly was made of reptilian skin and it had four legs instead of two. Its similar features were its two arms and two hands, but they had six fingers instead of five. The animal's face was somewhat flat, and it had a long ugly scar, two long teeth which looked like fangs which sat over its bottom lip, and it had round, beady black eyes. "You are one ugly looking thing," Damon murmured.

The creature roared at him as if it knew exactly what he had said.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come down here and say that to my face." Damon wiggled his eyes at the animal.

The creature looked at him and then took off. It jumped from tree to tree faster than any primate Damon had ever seen. He was sure that catching it would be next to impossible and even if he did catch the thing, feeding from it would be his next challenge. Damon decided to follow it to find out where it lived and what it ate. After several minutes, his little mission paid off. The tree the creature landed in looked much different than the others and it seemed to yield yellow-looking fruit.

The baboon-looking creature pulled a yellow ball from the tree and took a huge bite out of it, almost eating the entire fruit in one bite. Damon didn't know what it was, perhaps he was delirious, going crazy, or he was becoming suicidal, but he leapt up into the tree and landed not five feet away from the creature.

The animal looked at him and he looked at it. "You're not afraid of me," he uttered astoundingly. The stare off lasted for another two minutes before the animal became bored with Damon and then took off.

He decided to follow it a little longer to see what else it ate. After watching the animal for over an hour, Damon rushed back to the first tree. He liked the smell of the yellow fruit the most.

Damon took of his jacket and grabbed some of the fruit from the tree, placed a few pieces of the mysterious lovely-smelling food in his jacket, and took to the ground again. He searched around a little longer, finding more fruit of different shapes, sizes, and textures and finally stumbled upon a small lake. He grinned from ear to ear as he rubbed his hand feverishly over his mouth with excitement.

Finding the water was almost like finding gold. He knew there was no way Bonnie could live much longer without it and he wasn't ready to be without her. He made sure his jacket was tied securely and made his way back to Bonnie.

Back in the cave, Bonnie had woken up soon after Damon left. She paced worriedly for hours, nothing but morbid thoughts running through her mind. She imagined Damon being pulled from the cave and eaten. She then envisioned him searching for food and being accidentally impaled. So much had happened to all of them in the last few days in Mystic Falls that one couldn't help but always think the worst.

"Heads up!" Damon yelled and then swung his jacket over his head, throwing the provisional backpack roughly into the cave. It missed Bonnie by inches. He jumped inside and stood at the cave entrance smirking proudly at his accomplishment as he rested his hands on his hips. Bonnie beamed immediately, flashing him a dazzling smile. She ran to him, swinging her arms around him.

"Thank god you're okay!"

Damon stood paralyzed, astounded by the warm reception as he held his hands in the air not sure of what to do with them. He quickly wrapped his arms around Bonnie as he closed his eyes. He partially smiled as he rocked her in his arms. He didn't know why, but it felt good being wrapped in her embrace. Being accepted by Bonnie Bennett made Damon feel like he had arrived. If she, an angel, could care about him, how could he not feel special?

"So, what did you get?" Bonnie pulled away from him, rudely jarring Damon back to the present before she rushed back to the food.

"Uh…uh…uh," Damon stuttered. He hurriedly shook himself back to reality and then rushed over to Bonnie to inspect the fruits with her.

"Okay…let's see what we have," he dragged out as he kneeled in front of the produce.

"I saw some weird primate looking thing eating on this one, but I don't want you to eat any of it until I taste it first. I need to make sure it's not poisonous," he explained.

"Poisonous? But what if it is and you die?" Bonnie widened her eyes in horror.

"I'm a vampire sweetheart. I'll just come back to life," Damon said nonchalantly.

"No, Damon, what if it kills you, kills you?"

"Then, I'll be dead," Damon mocked.

"Damon," Bonnie grunted, leaning her head to the side as she gave the man an annoyed look.

"Don't worry, Bon Bon. It's cool. Be cool." Damon tried to ease her mind.

Bonnie nodded, and Damon picked up one of the yellow fruits that he picked from the tree and then bit in to it. He chewed on it slowly before swallowing. He looked at Bonnie seriously, not flinching or moving a muscle. He then grabbed his neck and began to choke.

"Oh God, I'm dying," he strained.

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie panicked.

But he could no longer keep up the act. He burst into a fit of laughter and Bonnie started beating him across the back.

"Really, Damon," Bonnie grumbled.

Damon continued to laugh as he laid on the floor grabbing his gut. "Oh God, you should have seen the look on your face." He sobered as he propped himself upon his elbow.

"Don't talk to me for the next hour," Bonnie warned angrily.

"Awwww, don't be that way, Bon Bon."

"Give me this damn fruit." Bonnie snatched the fruit away from Damon and then took a big bite. "Wow, it's really good." She chewed greedily.

"You will also be happy to know that I found a tiny lake, too. We can clean the meat out of this fruit and use it to bring you back some water," Damon suggested as he pointed to a large oval shaped fruit with black thick skin. It felt as hard as a rock. If he hadn't seen the animal eat the fruit, he would have never guessed it were edible.

"Is it edible?"

"The animal ate it so I'm going to go with yes," Damon answered.

Bonnie ate her fill before they left the cave to gather up water and wood and anything else that would make the cave more comfortable.

"Are we almost there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it's just a few more yards up," Damon responded.

"Have you fed?" Bonnie asked.

Damon squinted in thought; his back was to Bonnie. He couldn't quite understand why she cared so much about his wellbeing, but it made him smile. He never thought in a million years that she would care about him. It was comforting to know that someone other than his brother and Elena cared about whether he lived or died.

His thoughts quickly went from Bonnie caring for him to more negative ones, like Bonnie only caring because he was the muscle. She couldn't make it on this planet alone, so of course she wanted to make sure he was well fed. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, we're here," he stated unemotionally, his thoughts manipulating his once happy demeanor.

"Oh wow." Bonnie beamed. "It's beautiful, Damon." Bonnie looked at him and smiled. All her beautiful pearly white teeth on display.

Damon looked at her with a scowl, her smile immediately instigated a much more pleasant disposition and his scowling appearance was soon one of yearning and affection. Bonnie sighed nervously under his intense, intimidating gaze. They stared at each for a moment, Bonnie's face childlike and Damon's one of desire.

He was so oblivious to what he was doing. Bonnie bashfully cut her eyes away and then walked towards the water. Damon's eyes traveled with her. She kneeled and dipped her fingers down in to the lake. The vampire quickly regained his senses, his protective instincts kicking in instantly. He didn't trust anything with Bonnie unless he had a trial run at it first.

"Be careful. We don't know what lurks beneath." Damon wriggled his eyebrows at her, a smirk flashing across his face.

Bonnie looked back at him before snatching her fingers from the water.

"Well, are you going to taste the water, today, or wait until I die of dehydration?" Bonnie joked.

Damon moved over to the water and dipped the shell of the black fruit down into it before taking a big gulp.

"Ooh, wow. Delicious." He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Give me some," Bonnie scuttled out.

"Wait, wait. We need to boil all the impurities out first before you drink it," Damon cautioned.

"This water looks gorgeous. There is nothing wrong with it," Bonnie said in frustration.

"You're not drinking the water until we boil it. Now help me collect some wood."

"Ugh," Bonnie grunted.

They spent the better part of the day collecting materials for the cave. Damon even made a rope out of vines to help carry up Bonnie's water. Growing up in the early 1800's came in handy.

While Bonnie collected some of the large leaves that grew on a rather weird looking bush, Damon decided to hunt for something to feed on. He ran into his little friend, again. The creature seemed to take a liking to Damon. He was sure if it was the exact same beast as before because it had the same scar across its cheek, in the same place.

The vampire finally lucked up and found one of the creatures that tried to befriend Bonnie two nights ago. The animal moved slowly about the ground. It was two feet long and about five inches around. It had no eyes, but it had antenna. It was like a snail or a leech. Damon didn't want to feed from the thing, but it was his only option, that or desiccate which would make him of no use to himself or Bonnie. He finally decided to act, but sadly, this animal was faster than the blink of an eye.

It could sense the vibrations on the forest floor. As soon as Damon's foot hit ground the creature took off. It was gone without a trace.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Damon shouted and kicked a tree.

He looked to the tree and his other friend was still there. "What the hell are you looking at?!" Damon yelled. The creature didn't flinch.

As Bonnie collected items for their cave, she thought about Damon and giving him her blood. She stopped in the middle of what she was doing as her mind went back to the night, he attacked her. She swallowed hard and rubbed the side of her neck where Damon had bit her.

She'd never been so afraid in all her life. Seeing Damon flash to her with his red eyes and long fangs made her shiver. She then perked up a bit. He had found other sources to supply himself with the things his body needed so he really didn't need her blood. She sighed in relief.

"Are you ready?" Damon came marching up on Bonnie, a scowl on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He halted, turning quickly to her and pushing his brow into his forehead.

"You seem angry?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I just can't stand the taste of the creatures, here," Damon lied and then forced a smile.

"Well…maybe you could-," Bonnie stopped mid-sentence. She didn't want to open that door. The thought of Damon feeding on her not only frightened her somewhat, but she was afraid that she might like it, and it would make things for them awkward once they found a way back home.

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon squinted his eyes in thought. He was hoping that Bonnie would plead with him to feed from her. He was so ready for her to open that door, so he could apologize to her and promise to be gentle with her. "Bonnie," he called sweetly to her again, trying to coach the words out of Bonnie's mouth.

"I was going to say that maybe we'll get lucky and you'll run into some different animals," Bonnie said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Damon slightly nodded. "Maybe I should scout a little further out," he said disappointedly.

"Well we better go. It's starting to get dark." Bonnie swung her makeshift backpack over her shoulder and swiftly walked passed Damon en-route to their cave.

Damon stared out into the forest with a wounded look on his face before following her.

::::::

Later that night, Damon built them a nice small fire in the center of the cave. He didn't want to make it too big because of the heat it generated, but it was enough to give them a little light and to boil Bonnie's water. The shell of the black fruit was perfect for heating it up. Bonnie sacrificed her cell phone so that Damon could make a blade with the parts, and they both built up a nice pallet on the ground with the leaves they collected, using their jackets for pillows.

They remained quiet for the better part of the evening and spent most of the night staring at each other and making their little cave a temporary home. Bonnie smiled, all the while, and hummed to herself as she cut up her fruit on a large piece of bark from one of the trees. Damon was inventive and had worked so hard to make life comfortable for them.

The little woman sat up against the cave wall and ate while Damon watched. She became nervous under his gaze, immediately stopping and putting her food down beside her.

Damon cocked a brow curiously. "What's wrong?"

"You're staring," Bonnie murmured.

"My bad." Damon held his hands up in defense before crawling over to their produce, checking their inventory.

Bonnie was amused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored." Damon widened and narrowed his eyes incredulously at Bonnie's question.

"Have you tried this purple fruit?" he asked.

"No, it's too cute to eat."

Damon pushed his brow in to his forehead as she giggled her amusement.

"It's too cute to eat? I'll have to remember that one. Well, I'm going to try it, make sure it's safe for you," Damon replied.

"Okay," Bonnie nodded.

Damon rinsed the fruit off with a little water and then took a small bite of it. "Hmm, it's pretty good," he said and then sat back up against the wall. They both sat quietly for a nice, long, pleasant moment.

Bonnie went back to eating her food and Damon continued to eat the fruit, and the more he ate the blurrier his vision became. "Oh, wow." Damon shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to shake off the weird feeling.

"Hey, hey, try this," Damon said, slurring his words as he crawled drunkenly over to Bonnie.

"Uh…are you okay?" Bonnie looked at him oddly.

"Oh yeah." Damon wiggled his eyes. "Here, just eat it; eat it Bonnie." Damon all but pushed the fruit in to her mouth.

"Oh, my God. Are you high?" she stated in a high-pitched voice.

"Only, only a little." He pushed his finger and thumb together showing Bonnie how intoxicated he was.

"I am not eating that," she argued.

Damon glared at Bonnie. "You have always been a little uptight bitch," he stammered for words.

Bonnie gasped. She crawled quickly to the produce and grabbed one of the fruits and took a big bite of it. She then took another, and Damon did the same. Fifteen minutes later Bonnie was feeling woozy and her vision was blurred.

"Who's the uptight bitch, now? You, dumbass?" Bonnie stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my God. You are so violent," Damon said unbelievably.

The fruit not only made them high it began to lower their inhibitions, forcing them to reveal their deepest desires, the thoughts running around in the four corners of their minds.

"I'm never going to see Jeremy, again," she sniveled.

"I'm never going to see Elena, again. I want to have sex with her," he revealed gloomily.

"You two have sex a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's not good in bed. She's a selfish lover, but it's Elena," Damon answered.

"Jeremy's not good in bed either," Bonnie said sadly.

Their conversation suddenly took a turn for the worst.

"Jeremy is a lying, cheating dog. I should have killed him when I had the chance," he avowed, infuriated.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar. She stared at Damon before getting to her knees and slapping him with all her strength across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Damon yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"You tried to kill me!" Bonnie screamed before tackling the unsuspecting vampire. Damon went flying into the wall. He pushed Bonnie away from him by her head and held her at arm's length as she swung wildly at him.

"I saved your life! Stop punishing me!" Damon shoved her to the floor.

"Everything you've done for me was for Elena! I've saved all of your lives repeatedly, and none of you even care if I died!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I brought you back to life for _me!_ You are so damn ungrateful! You are no saint, Bonnie!" Damon shouted back, his face flushed with anger as spittle shot from his mouth.

"Elena is not your light! She hasn't changed you! She's a selfish bitch and you care more about her than your own brother!" Bonnie jumped to her feet, shouting, her eyes moistened with anger.

Just as soon as their anger started, it stopped.

Bonnie looked at Damon vacantly and began laughing. She dropped to the floor, grabbing her gut and Damon followed. They laughed violently for over ten minutes for no apparent reason as the fruit played with the chemicals in their brains.

"Why are we laughing?" Bonnie asked, trying to sober herself.

"I have no idea." Damon laughed. "It hurts. It hurts." He rocked his body on the floor, trying to work out the pain in his abdomen before crashing back to the wall.

A different feeling began to work its way over them. Bonnie felt hot and flustered. She pulled off her blouse and quickly crawled over to Damon and straddled him.

"I've always wanted you," she panted in his face as she feverishly touched his lips. "Don't you want me? Please say you want me?"

Damon quickly rolled Bonnie onto her back and ran his hand feverishly over her face and rubbed his thumb roughly over her lips, pulling at them with such passion and force as Bonnie rotated her hips feverishly underneath him.

"I want you so bad. I want you, Bonnie. I want you," he revealed, weakly, his eyes moistened. He drifted down to Bonnie for a kiss and before his lips could touch hers, they both passed out.

When they came to, it was the next day. Damon was the first to wake, again. He saw Bonnie and himself shirtless and he freaked. All he could remember from last night was counting produce, everything else was a blank. He spotted two pieces of half eaten fruit, laying in the dirt.

"Ugh," he growled at it before throwing them out the cave. He hurriedly put on his shirt and then Bonnie's.

She moaned a little, but he was so quick that she went easily back to sleep. He picked her up and laid her down on her leaves after removing the plate of fruit from her provisional bed. He then gathered up the remainder of the fruit and stood at the edge of the cave to throw all of it out as far as it would go.

Damon instantly began to wonder what had happened between him and Bonnie. Their pants were still on, so he was thankful for that. The last thing he wanted to do was cheat on Elena. But he still couldn't shake the fact that something happened. He wanted to know so badly, needed to know. Then he wondered why he needed to know.

If they shared a passionate kiss or if they declared that they loved each other because of some poisonous fruit, then so what. How would that change anything? Damon laughed hilariously in thought. There was no way Bonnie Bennett could love him, and the only woman for him was Elena, because no other woman could.

Damon scratched his head, then looked back at Bonnie before slowly walking over to her. He kneeled and without thought he threaded his fingers through her hair, and then trailed them down her face. He smiled as he caressed her.

"God, you are so beautiful," he said languorously. The words had escaped his lips, but he never knew that he felt that way.

She began to stir, moaning and then snapping her head to the opposite side. Damon speeded away from her and back to the edge of the cave.

"Oh, my God. Why does my mouth taste like I've been eating sewage?" Bonnie sat up slowly and looked out into the cave, still tired.

"You alright?" Damon smiled as he turned around to her.

"Ask me after I've had my morning coffee." Bonnie snickered. Damon laughed.

"I'm going hunting. You need anything?"

"I'm good, but thank you, Damon." Bonnie got up and walked towards him. "I mean, thank you for everything. I don't know what or how I would have managed without you," she declared sweetly as they stared in each other's eyes.

"No need to thank me," Damon replied softly.

Bonnie swung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly to her. Damon quickly returned the embrace before rubbing the back of her head tenderly. He pulled away and took her by the shoulders.

"I'm going to build you a shower." Damon winked.

Bonnie grabbed her chest, astounded, her mouth ajar.

Damon leapt from the cave and landed on his feet. He looked back up and waved at Bonnie before flashing away.

::::::

A month later, going by Damon's watch, he still had not fed. He was incredibly weak. His skin had turned a greyish color and his lips were cracked and dry. But he kept up the act that he was feeding, and Bonnie wanted to believe this because she, too, like Damon, was afraid. They still had not expressed those fears to each other.

Besides Damon's feeding problem. Things seemed to be going quite well. They still hadn't run in to any hostile animals or people, but they hadn't really explored too far away from the cave, either.

Damon's little friend still followed him. There were some days when the animal sat on the forest floor not five feet away from him and watched while Damon worked on Bonnie's shower. It was taking him much longer to construct it than he thought. The fact that he couldn't function because of his unbelievable hunger was solely to blame.

"Damon, have you fed, today?" Bonnie asked uneasily as she sat on her leaf bed trying to make a basket out of twigs and vines.

"Uh, yeah," he answered. "Um…um." Damon cleared his dry throat as he rested on his own bed.

"If you're feeding, then why does your skin look so lifeless?" Bonnie stated disbelievingly.

"I think it's the animals on this planet. Once I find something different to feed on, I should be okay, but I do feel strong." He smiled at her.

"Well, maybe…" Bonnie's suggestion for him to feed from her was right at the tip of her tongue, but the binding fear and guilt that dwelled in her kept her from making that giant leap forward and doing what was necessary to help both her and Damon.

"Maybe what?" Damon asked in a weakened voice.

"Maybe you should…you should venture further out." Bonnie blasted herself in thought. Why was she being such a wimp?

Damon looked at her with sad eyes. "Yeah, I will. I better go and work on your shower." He smiled and then got to his feet and walked slowly to the entrance of the cave.

"Damon," Bonnie quickly got to her feet. "Please, hurry home, and take care of yourself."

Damon nodded and then leaped out of the cave. He stood frozen once his feet hit the ground. He felt like passing out, but he couldn't do it in front of the cave. He flashed away from the rock face and this time he ventured out further than he had ever been since they had taken refuge in the cave.

This part of the forest was much thicker. The trees were more beautiful. Here he found more of those primates, and they didn't seem to mind him being in their territory. He finally spotted his friend. He had just arrived. Damon smiled because he was sure that the creature had been following him.

Damon kept going. He didn't stop. He had to feed. He had to. Sadly, he was down to his last drops. He stopped abruptly; he fell against the tree. "No. no." His eyelids became heavy as his body drifted down to the ground.

Back in the cave, Bonnie paced the floor frantically. Damon had been gone for hours. There was no way to tell how long, but night had fallen. In this moment, Bonnie could swear that she heard her grams blasting her for her behavior. Bonnie grabbed a stick and the makeshift knife.

She bravely climbed down the rock face. Once on the ground, she stared out into the night. She sighed as she closed her eyes and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She was thankful for the three moons hanging in the sky.

They gave her the much-needed light to make her way through the forest on a trail that she and Damon had traveled many times before, another thing she felt grateful for. Bonnie had run for over two hours, frantically looking for Damon. She stopped dead in her tracks, forcefully grabbing her hair and then hit the ground.

"Grams, please! I need you!" Bonnie cried. "Damon!" She screamed. "Damon, I need you! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, be okay." Bonnie violently cried in the middle of the forest, spittle shooting from her mouth, and liquid dripping from her nose as she bawled her eyes out. It wasn't all about being alone. It wasn't only about needing Damon. There was something deeper driving her to find him, to save him.

Back on the other side of the forest, Damon was fighting to stay awake.

"Bonnie." A tear escaped his left eye and rolled down the side of his temple and in to his ear. "Bonnie, I need you. Please," he pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU.

 **Oblivion Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside**

"Gram's, please! I need you!" Bonnie cried. "Damon!" she screamed. "Damon, I need you! I'm so sorry! Please, be okay." Bonnie fell to her knees and cried violently in the middle of the forest, bawling her eyes out. It wasn't all about being alone. It wasn't about needing Damon. It was something deeper driving her to find him, to save him.

Back on the other side of the forest, Damon was fighting to get mobility of his body.

"Bonnie." A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his temple and into his ear. "Bonnie, I need you. Please," he pleaded weakly.

Bonnie continued to cry, defeated and alone. "Gram's…please," she pleaded again.

Bonnie. A voice called to her.

"Grams, is that you?" Bonnie whispered to the wind. She looked around her, not seeing anyone, but she could feel Sheila's presence. Bonnie had no clue whether it was her mind simply given her what she needed or was as it really grams.

Bonnie Bennett, you are stronger than this. You are a Bennett. A Bennett witch never gives up.

"I'm not a witch. I'm nothing. "Bonnie cried as she continued to sit pathetically in the middle of the forest.

I said get up! Your friend needs you. You need each other. The voice echoed more loudly.

"Okay." Bonnie nodded. "Okay." She sobered; she used the long stake to get to her feet.

As Bonnie collected herself, her salvation came by way of a primate. It was Damon's huge friend who finally decided to make an appearance.

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the massive creature. The primate snarled and grunted at her.

"Go away! Get away from me!" Bonnie screamed as she swung her weapon madly at the animal.

The creature had finally had enough of the woman's riotous behavior. It stood erect, over eight feet tall, towering over Bonnie. It pounded its chest viciously before kneeling in front of her, causing Bonnie to back away from it in fear.

Bonnie stumbled, landing flat on her back, her mouth agape, and her eyes like saucers.

Once the animal had her attention, it jumped up and down and then galloped a few feet off before turning to her and jumping up and down, again, and dashing around in circles.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Bonnie whispered intriguingly.

As Bonnie lay on the ground, watching the creature peculiarly, the wind began to whistle through the trees. She could swear that she heard her grams once more telling her to follow the animal as she watched the tree limbs blow in her direction.

Bonnie got to her feet, picked up her weapon, and stared at the animal. It slowly galloped away once seeing it had the human's attention; Bonnie swiftly followed. The animal looked back to see if Bonnie was following him before leaving her sight all together. Once the creature knew that she was there and pursuing, it ran faster, making it impossible for Bonnie to keep up.

Damon lay paralyzed in the grass by a tree. He could hear something coming upon him. He hoped with all his heart that it was Bonnie, but what he heard rustling in the bushes sounded much larger than his tiny friend.

The animal let out a low guttural growl. Damon closed his already heavy lids. He could hear the beast snorting and grunting. The beast was now upon him. It nudged his face with its nose. The creature then began sniffing the vampire's face, its hot heavy breath and its slobber dripping down onto Damon. He was glad, in this moment that his body was fully desiccated.

The creature's foul, smelly breath was a mixture of blood and feces and it made him want to puke. The beast bit down into his arm with its razor-sharp teeth, sinking them deep into his cold, soft skin.

Damon's eyes widened in horror. He hoped like hell the thing didn't see his rapidly blinking eyes or the slightly trembling lump in his throat as his body involuntarily tried to push out a shrilling cry.

As Damon lay lifeless, the creature mauling his arm, he heard more movement and her—Bonnie— calling for him. He began to panic. He tried to twitch his finger. He then tried to lift his body to no avail. He'd be damn if this thing got Bonnie. Fuck! Fuck! He wanted to die. He'd rather die a thousand deaths by fire than hear whatever this thing standing over him would do to Bonnie.

God please. Please protect her. Bonnie, run. Damon thought, hoping he could magically deliver his message to her. His mind went on alert again. He heard a different grunt, that of an apes. Bonnie was talking to a creature, it was his friend. Thank God! The beast that stood over him snarled and growled lowly. Bonnie and his friend had piqued its interest. Damon heard the creature take off, back in to the bushes.

I must warn them, he thought. Fuck! Fuck!

"Damon! Oh, God!" Bonnie was finally there and astounded by what she saw as a look of horror flashed across her face.

She skid across the ground on her knees, quickly scanning Damon's body. She picked up his mauled arm. She was horrified.

"What did this to you?" she whispered fearfully. Her warm tears splattered onto Damon's cool cheek as she caressed his face with her thin fingers. Her tender touch made him forget all about the danger that lurked in the bushes a few yards away.

Damon opened his eyes and tried to speak to Bonnie.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. I want you in my life. You're my friend and you mean the world to me," Bonnie declared in a shaken voice, her eyes glassy from tears yet shed.

He would have welcomed the great Bonnie Bennett caressing him and spitting out her sonnets any day of the week but not now.

"Bo-," He tried painfully with everything in him to call to her as his eyes shifted fitfully around. He blinked and tried to swallow. "Bo-." Nothing but a peep escaped his voice.

"It's okay." Bonnie tried to calm him as she rubbed her fingers over his chest before feeling around in her jacket for the makeshift knife.

Damon's animal friend began to jump and roar loudly, warning them and distracting Bonnie in the process. It stood to its massive eight feet, taking a defensive stance.

The large, ominous black creature with ten-inch razor sharp claws and blade sharp teeth lunged forth from the bushes. The mighty primate tackled it to the forest floor and they went tumbling down the small slope.

Bonnie was rendered speechless by what she saw before going swiftly to work to get Damon to safety as she continued to fiddle around for the blade. She was clumsy in her rush to cut a jagged gash in the palm of her hand. Damon's eyes widened as the black veins instantly began to swim across his face at the smell of her blood.

Bonnie placed her hand to Damon's lips. The thick crimson liquid flowed into his mouth and down the back of his tongue. The little blood sitting at the top of his throat gave him just enough strength to get out a few words.

"Do you trust me?" Damon struggled painfully to say.

"With my life," Bonnie answered as she met his gaze honestly.

Damon gently stroked Bonnie's right upper thigh with his finger. She cuddled him to her and pushed his head towards her neck. Damon was too weak to properly latch onto her and siphon her blood. He opened his mouth just wide enough to timidly lock onto her neck and bit into her soft, warm skin. Bonnie winced when his fangs pushed through, fisting his shirt just above his shoulder as he began to suckle on her like a newborn nursing from its mother.

Damon slowly took in a pint of her blood, and once strong enough, he moved to a sitting position and cradled Bonnie's head in his hand, keeping her neck exposed. He gazed into her eyes. Bonnie gave a lopsided grin and rubbed her fingers over his cheek. Damon looked at her neck and trailed a finger over his bite marks before snapping his attention to the woods. The creatures were too close for comfort. He looked back down to Bonnie's deep green irises.

There was no time for him to enjoy this. He sank his incisors deep into her neck, again, taking more of her blood. Bonnie closed her eyes and pulled at his shirt as her blood left her body, but not once did she fear the worst; not once did she believe her life was in danger as she grinned dreamily and moaned weakly at Damon's soft, wet lips pulling and tickling at her skin while his fingers gently massaged her warm neck.

Damon had taken two pints of her blood before he noticed that Bonnie was on the brink of passing out. The vampire tore into his wrist and pushed it to her mouth.

"Come on, Bon Bon." He beamed.

Bonnie frowned as she drank the metallic liquid. She was like a baby being forced to take her medicine. Damon chuckled as he gently pulled his closing wound away from her mouth. "Are you okay to stand?" Damon took her by the shoulders.

Bonnie nodded, and he flashed to a standing position before sweeping her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie protested.

"I'm getting us the hell out of here before that creature comes back," he spat.

"We can't leave that ape behind. He led me to you. He saved our lives Damon. Don't," Bonnie pleaded.

Damon looked at her drolly. If this had been his girlfriend Elena, she would have been happy to run off, go home, and have sex, but not Bonnie, and not even Stefan's girlfriend Elena.

Damon leapt up into the tree next to them and sat Bonnie down on a branch.

"I want to help you."

"I know, but I can't concentrate on killing this thing if I'm worried about you, too. Understand?" he said.

Bonnie nodded.

Damon jumped out of the tree and looked back up at Bonnie.

"Be careful," she said sweetly.

Damon leered. He grabbed Bonnie's large stake and then flashed away.

It didn't take long for Damon to find the two Titians going head to head in a shallow creek. Damon decided to watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. He cringed when he saw the damage the large black cat with six legs had done to his friend. He never knew he cared or perhaps it was because Bonnie cared that he finally decided to take notice of what the animal had done for them.

It was then that he was able to empathize with this creature which seemed to be very intelligent, highly aware of its surroundings, and more compassionate than him, a humanoid and highly emotional vampire.

The perfect moment had finally presented itself.

The large panther-looking creature was on his hind legs mere inches from killing his friend. Damon flashed to the beast, and plunged Bonnie's long stake so deep into the center of its chest that it went through and out the other side of the monster.

The animal roared loudly as it came crashing down on its front paws. It staggered from one side to the other before collapsing onto the ground. It let out three gurgling gasps before taking its final breath.

The primate hit the ground with a resounding thud next. Damon turned to the creature and flashed to its side.

"Hey, buddy." Damon gave a faint happy curl of his lips as he gently rubbed the animal's arm. His eyes quickly glanced over the animal's torn limb, the bloody red gashes in its head, and the flesh hanging from the gaping wound on his belly. It wasn't even the same species as his brother but seeing it there severely wounded and at the brink of death made Damon think about Stefan. He sighed deeply, trying to shake the image of his dead brother from his mind.

"You saved Bonnie's life. I owe you." Damon bit into his hand. He held his fisted bloody appendage over the primate's mouth and squeezed it tightly. "I hope this works," He whispered as drops of his blood dripped like a faucet into the creature's mouth. The animal whimpered through his laborious breaths.

Damon could see the minor wounds began to heal. "It's working." He chuckled unbelievably. He bit into his hand again, giving the creature more of his blood and watched as the animal continued to heal.

Bonnie, still in the tree, heard the vicious roaring; and then it suddenly stopped. It worried her immensely, but she held fast to her faith that everything would be alright.

An hour later, Damon came flashing back to her and his little friend came soon after.

"Oh, thank God!" Bonnie mindlessly leapt out of the tree and Damon was there to catch her.

The animal looked at Bonnie and Damon for a while, an affectionate look on its face.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, and no sooner than she spoke those words the animal left.

"Hey man, she said 'thank you!'" Damon spat.

"Damon," Bonnie warned.

"Kidding."

"Come on, let's go." Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand, interlocking her fingers with his, and just like the night they were brought to this world, they looked down nervously at their clasped hands and then back at each other with that same 'I would go anywhere with you' look.

Bonnie quickly looked away and pulled at his hand and they walked through the forest with nothing but the light of the three moons on their backs.

"I think your friend knows we're not from this planet," Bonnie said.

"You think so?" Damon cocked his brow at her.

"Well, yeah. He keeps watching over us."

"I think it's your grams." Damon smirked.

"You would." Bonnie frowned.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"My grams wouldn't be an ape; she'd be a fairy," Bonnie said sassily.

Damon let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, a fairy. Got it."

"It's probably Stefan," Bonnie blurted, mockingly.

Damon laughed. "Oh, my God, that is Stefan. It's so like him, to watch everything I do." He laughed, and Bonnie followed.

They continued in silence, but Damon couldn't let go of the things Bonnie had said to him when he was incapacitated.

"Those things you said before you gave me your blood." He paused and looked at her. She continued to stare straight ahead. "Did you mean what you said about wanting me in your life?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment, before admitting, "Yes." She stopped, and they turned to each other. "If and when we return home, I want the same thing," Bonnie said seriously. "You're my friend, Damon."

"I want the same thing, too." Damon blushed as he took Bonnie's hands into his. "Besides…I've been dying to get you drunk." He wiggled his brow.

They snickered, then sobered, but continued to stare affectionately at each other. In a month's time, they went from frenemies to the best of friends. They supposed they were best friends all the time, but they never had a chance to connect and sort out their feelings.

As Damon ran his thumbs tenderly over the back of Bonnie's hands, he began to feel a powerful wanton urge move over him. He wanted more than to merely rub this woman's hand. He wanted a physical and intimate contact with her.

Damon could no longer fight what he was feeling. He wrapped his arms around Bonnie and massaged her back lovingly. His cool hands initiated a warm sensation inside of her. He squeezed her closer and tighter to him. He'd longed to hold Bonnie this way for so long. He closed his eyes as he gently rocked her from side to side.

Before pulling away, he rubbed his cheek tenderly against hers, closing his eyes and getting lost in the moment. Damon gently grabbed her by the neck and pushed her cheek to his lips, planting sweet, loving, wet kisses against her cheek repetitively. Bonnie held him to her and blissfully glowed as he continued his loving, tender ministrations.

They were both so starved for something as simple as touching and caressing, for affection. Being in a place like Mystic Falls didn't allow one to cuddle for too long before things went awry. This moment was heaven to them, a luxury they couldn't afford back home.

Damon finally pulled away. He looked at Bonnie in a way that was so profound and dangerously beautiful.

Bonnie blushed as she massaged his chest and then his face. She ran her fingers through his hair, starting with the front of his head, slowly working her way down to the back of his neck, linking her fingers around him. Damon, in turn, snaked his arms around her waist.

"What are we doing, Damon?" Bonnie asked in a daze.

"We're celebrating. I'm alive; you're alive, and we're together," he replied in a low husky voice, just above a whisper.

"I wish I could have danced with you at my prom," Bonnie said.

"Dance with me now. This place is so much more beautiful than your prom."

"It's more dangerous, too." They laughed, but quickly sobered as they rocked gently from side to side to the sounds of the wind whistling through the trees and the various other sounds of nature.

For the first time ever, Bonnie could see stars in Damon's crystal blue eyes. He was happy, and it was because of her, and nothing pleased Bonnie more.

:::::

Stefan turned off his humanity which made it easier for him to slip back into his ripper lifestyle, losing Damon was too much to bear. Losing Elena was one thing but losing his brother who had been a part of his life on and off for the last one hundred and seventy plus years was another.

Even though Stefan had turned off his emotions, there was this small part in his soul that was reserved for finding Damon. No matter what state of mind he was in, the love he had for his brother was always that little bit of humanity he couldn't shake.

Stefan had just finished killing two other innocent victims. This time it was two college roommates. He carefully placed the young men's heads neatly on top of their necks. He stared down at what he had done without even flinching. He continued to ignore all of Caroline's calls. Killing was an art for him, and his art didn't need to be interrupted. It took time to do what he did, and besides, the last thing he needed was Caroline finding out about his old, now new extra-curricular activities.

After putting the bodies back together he ran home, but not to the boarding house. His new home, a place where his brother had never been. He needed a fresh start, a place where there weren't so many reminders of Damon laying around.

He hurriedly showered, because if anyone knew Caroline, and he did, she would surely be there soon, checking in on him and being the caring friend that she had always been.

He was in and out of the shower in minutes, and surprisingly, the woman still hadn't made her grand appearance.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the bottom cabinet. There was no need to pour it in a glass. He preferred drinking straight from the bottle these days. Stefan hurried to the living room, his body still moist and his hair still wet. He tightened his towel around his waist, plopped down onto the couch, and then collapsed back against it.

He placed the bottle to his lips and turned it up, downing the amber liquid in minutes.

"Fuck!" He rushed out when his cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was Caroline –again.

He snatched it up because the last thing he wanted was for her to come to his condo and jump down his throat about where he'd been. It was easier to hide behind a phone call.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day and night."

"I was taking a nap." He grinned.

"You're lying, Stefan."

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Stefan, it's been a month."

"Caroline, are you telling me that a month is too long for me to mourn over my brother?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you need to hang out with your friends and try to have a normal life. It'll be good for you," she pleaded.

"No, what I need to do is find a witch to help me get my brother back."

"Stefan, the Other Side collapsed, and it took Bonnie and Damon."

"I heard Sheila in the forest, talking to Bonnie. She did something. Bonnie and Damon are alive somewhere in this universe or maybe in another, but they're alive; and if you were really my friend you would help me, or maybe you just don't care enough about my cause because Damon is my brother."

Caroline sat on the phone for a moment not saying anything. "Stefan, I'm sorry that you lost your brother, your only family member, but you seem to be forgetting what he did to me, and you also seem to be forgetting that I played Damon and Elena's personal cheerleader because you felt like your brother being with Elena would change him, and it didn't. Pretending I was okay with them dating went against everything that I believed in, and if that didn't prove to you how much of a friend, I am to you, then I don't know what will."

Stefan hung his head. For a moment, he couldn't believe it himself—that he had encouraged Elena to remain in an abusive relationship with his brother.

He had been blinded by his love for his brother for so long that he had ignored all the horrible things he had done to Andie, Caroline, and even to Elena when she was in her right mind.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I know that wasn't easy for you to do. Thank you," he declared, showing a bit of his humanity.

"Don't thank me, Stefan, just come hang out at my house tomorrow night with the rest of the gang. Okay?"

"Will Elena be there?" he asked.

Caroline went silent again. "Yes, but she's a total mess. She acts like she's in withdrawal. It's scary. Do you think she's still sired?"

"I don't know, but she sure does act like it." He paused. "Okay, I'll come by." Stefan hung up without saying goodbye.

::::::

After their sweet slow dance, Damon and Bonnie went back to their little cave. It was home, for now.

Damon built their little fire, and they sat in the cave watching each other. Something was different but neither one of them wanted to acknowledge it, because one day they would return home, it was inevitable.

They both knew that Stefan and Elena would do whatever they could to bring them back, and once home, they would be reunited with the love of their lives. What they did here and now could make things awkward back home, so they had to ignore the burning desire they felt welling up inside of them whenever they knocked down one more wall that inevitably exposed something more about themselves to each other.

"Good night, Damon." Bonnie was the first to crack under the pressure.

"Good night, Bonnie," Damon said just as sweetly as he watched Bonnie snuggle in to her thick, leafy bed.

Damon laid down, but he couldn't take his eyes or thoughts off Bonnie. Knowing she had his blood and he had hers made him nervous, partially because if something happened to her, she would be his little vampire, made by his blood; and two, a part of him was inside of her and it sent delightful chills up his spine.

"Damon," Bonnie called with her back to him.

"Yeah," he answered as he stared at the back of her head.

"Will you lay beside me?"

Damon widened his eyes at her request. His tongue froze, and he was suddenly at a loss for words.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Bonnie stated, embarrassed. She took his silence as a 'no' answer.

Damon slowly crawled across the cave and lay down behind her. He snaked an arm over her waist and Bonnie threaded her fingers through his.

"Are you afraid?" Damon asked gruffly.

"No, I'm lonely. I miss Jeremy. Do you miss Elena?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"No…I don't think it is. We're two friends comforting one another." Damon's voice was still husky and low, a hint of nervousness coming through. "There were times in my life, before I came to Mystic Falls…I was so lonely. I was out there in the world, sleeping with women I didn't want, pinning over Katherine, but deep down I wanted a friend, someone like you. This feels nice, Bonnie."

Bonnie giggled softly as she lay on her bed with one arm folded underneath her head.

"I heard that, Bon Bon. I can't believe you're making fun of my pain." He sneered.

"I'm not making fun of your pain. I never thought you wanted a friend. Elena told me you didn't want to be her friend when you two broke up," she explained.

"Friendship with Elena would be so one sided. We're so much alike. Hell, we can barely be lovers. How in the hell could we be friends?" Damon laughed in thought.

"Wow," Bonnie gasped.

"What?" Damon raised his brow confused as he rubbed Bonnie lightly on her arm.

"To hear you be so upfront about your relationship with Elena."

"It's easy to be myself with you."

Bonnie smiled. "It's easy to be myself with you, too."

"Good," Damon replied.

"Why do you think we ended up here? In a whole other galaxy, a whole other Earth?" Damon asked, mystified.

"I don't know. Maybe she got the spell wrong, or maybe this was the only place that we could go that has a natural celestial event that's powerful enough to sustain our life force."

"Mmm, well, this place is definitely weird."

"This place is definitely beautiful," she added, ignoring Damon's cynicism.

"Those nasty looking slug creatures. That freaky looking panther, and the weird ass looking fish."

"The trees are so beautiful. The flowers smell so wonderful and talk about those three big beautiful moons," Bonnie gushed.

Bonnie and Damon continued to babble about their new surroundings, ignoring each other's disdain and admiration for new Earth.

"The insects are ferocious. It rains too much and it's too damn hot!"

"Mmm, I love the way the sun shines and the smell of the lush green grass in the air."

"Are we talking about the same planet?" Damon chuckled, and Bonnie followed.

Damon squeezed Bonnie a little closer to him as he closed his eyes relishing. He was beginning to feel even more comfortable and happy with her presence in his life. "May I hold you?"

"I would like that," she replied happily.

Damon cuddled closer to Bonnie, wrapping his strong arm around her. He squeezed her to him before kissing her 'good night' on the cheek.

::::::

Morning came quickly. Bonnie and Damon decided to spend the day by the lake to soak up the sun rays and enjoy the beautiful day.

Bonnie was desperate to participate and help make new things for their home. She worked diligently on her twig, leaves, and vine basket all day whilst Damon worked on their shower. He had successfully gathered up all the vines he needed and now he was working on something that would hold enough water so that it would pour down over Bonnie like a waterfall.

He too was ready for a full shower. Using their socks to wash their bodies from bowls they made from the husk of the black fruit was no picnic, but they were grateful for it all the same.

Their ape friend even came out to play. He brought them tons of fruit and even nuts. They were both impressed with the animal's communicative skills and how he picked up on their needs and wants.

"Screw it, screw this!" Bonnie threw her little project to the ground enraged by her inability to make a basket.

"Calm down," Damon said with a chuckle as he walked to the basket. He picked it up off the ground and then sat down next to Bonnie. "Let me show you."

"No, I'm done with it," Bonnie pouted.

"The Bonnie I know doesn't give up. Now, watch me."

Bonnie turned to Damon, still pouting. She watched him carefully as he bent the rubbery twigs around and then tied them off with a little vine. He did it slowly a few times more before handing the project back off to her.

"Okay, do you think you can do it?"

Bonnie nodded.

Damon took her hands into his and they did a few together, their hands mingling and touching all the while. Bonnie's heartbeat quickened, and her palms moistened. She was aware of Damon's touch now. He made her feel alive.

Unbeknownst to her, Damon was equally affected by their closeness. His hands were clammy, his mouth was dry, and he felt nervous. Why now, did she have this effect on him? He wondered.

"You think you can do it now?" He asked looking down at her.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I think I can." Bonnie gave a nervous nod.

Damon cleared his throat. "Wow, my mouth is dry? Yours?" he asked as he looked at her oddly.

"Have some tea."

Damon laughed. "What?"

"When you were out one day, I squeezed some of the juice from the yellow fruit into some hot water. It's pretty good." Bonnie jumped up and grabbed one of their little bowls that was filled with hot water. She squeezed some of the juice from the fruit into the water before given it to Damon to try. She sat back down beside him and waited for him to taste it.

He took a sip and then another. "This is pretty good, especially on a hot ass day like today." He smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Bonnie laughed.

Inevitably they began to watch each other, and the longer they did, the more nervous Bonnie became under Damon's intimidating and yearning gaze.

Ever since the night that Damon went missing, they couldn't sit and not touch each other.

Damon overlapped his hand with Bonnie's and squeezed it gently. She placed her hand over his and rubbed the back of it tenderly, and just like magnets they began to drift into each other.

Damon tilted his head right and Bonnie tilted her head left, and just as their lips were about to touch, their animal dropped a very living fish smack dab in between them.

"Shit! Shit! Damon dropped the hot tea to the ground as he jumped to his feet. Bonnie hopped up screaming and jogged in place.

The animal jumped up and down excitedly in response to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Damon shouted at it.

The creature ignored Damon and dived back into the water.

"Oh, my God, there's fish in this water!" Bonnie gasped. She quickly overcame her fear when she stared down at the odd-looking fish, still a tad bit scared of it.

Damon easily forgot his anger, too, and grinned at the delicatessen happily. "I'm going for a swim." He hurriedly removed his jeans and shirt. Bonnie widened her eyes nervously at his nicely-shaped legs, the bulge in his underwear, and his broad chest.

"You don't know what's in there?" Bonnie chimed hesitantly, trying to take her mind off his body.

"Fish are in there, which means the boogeyman isn't. Now come on." Damon gave a ridiculous grin and dived into the lake.

They both had forgotten that they had almost kissed not moments ago.

Bonnie took off her blouse, shoes, and jeans.

The entire world stopped spinning when Damon looked at her body. His eyes were glued to the jiggle in her thighs and her rounded, plump bottom right down to her well-toned legs and her cute little toes. His eyes hurried back up to her breast and over her washboard abs.

Bonnie seemed to move in slow motion as she ran towards the lake and then dived into the cool water.

"This feels wonderful!" Bonnie laughed as she splashed water in Damon's face.

He still hadn't come back to reality.

"God damn, Bonnie, you're hot!" Damon stated seconds later in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his brain had relayed to his mouth what he was thinking. "Wait? What?" He stated unbelievably. "I shouldn't have said that. That was so inappropriate," he stammered mindlessly for the words.

"Ehm…and how so, I am hot!" Bonnie laughed, splashing water in his face once more.

Damon rolled his eyes at his conceited friend and splashed water back at her.

They frolicked around in the water, him chasing her. He would catch her and then lift her up out of the water and dip her back down before diving underneath to tickle her little feet.

Bonnie didn't mind Damon's accidental and innocent touches; like, when his covered member brushed up against her bottom and when his hand would lightly rub her breast. It was heavenly, forbidden, but it felt so right. She felt so alive in this moment, playing with her friend.

Damon didn't seem to mind Bonnie's touches either. Whenever her breast would rub up against his hard chest or when her hand would accidentally touch his partially hardened and sensitive shaft, he welcomed her touch.

Their little water sports went on for most of the day, and they had completely shirked their chores whilst their pet continued to work hard to collect them food. They forgot all about the unfinished shower that still hadn't been completed or the basket that needed to be weaved, and more importantly, they hadn't thought much or at all about trying to get home.

"Oh no." Bonnie tilted her head to the sky, allowing the light drizzling rain to shower down onto her face. "It's raining. Boo," she pouted.

"Aww, now, now, come here." Damon reached for Bonnie as he wades in the water.

She slowly swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon snaked an arm around her waist and brought her warm body to his. Bonnie laid her cheek against his shoulder, a smile on her face, her eyes closed.

Damon fanned his free arm around in the water and twirled Bonnie slowly around in the center of the lake.

"Do you feel protected?" He asked in a low, seductive voice, his cool lips against her warm cheek.

"I feel protected, but not from the rain." Bonnie let out a lax chortle, and Damon followed with a hearty laugh.

::::::

"Stefan!" Caroline beamed and then took him into a warm embrace after opening the door for him. "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah, whatever," Stefan sassed.

"Stop it." Caroline giggled. "Hey everybody, look who's here!"

"What's up, Stefan?!" Matt chimed as he ran over to his friend. He gave him a quick brotherly hug and patted him on the back.

"What's up, Stefan?" Tyler gave him the one-nod.

"Hey, Stefan. We miss you around here." Jeremy smiled from the sofa and then took a swig of his beer.

"Hey, everybody. No need to stop what you're doing for me." Stefan gave a slight furl of his light, showing politeness.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan whispered to Caroline.

"She's in my room." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Bourbon," Stefan answered. He glanced around the room. Everyone eased back into what they were doing before he came, all except for Tyler who still had him on his radar.

Stefan walked over to him and leaned against the kitchen entrance. Tyler took a swig of his beer, holding the vampire's gaze.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Stefan asked.

"Nope." Tyler sent him a forced grin. He watched Stefan for a minute and then broke their awkward silence. "Did you hear about those brutal murders in Baysville?"

"No, I haven't heard, but I have a feeling that I'm about to." Stefan grinned. He really didn't need to hear about murders that he had committed.

"An entire family was killed in their own home. Two teenage boys, their mother, and their father. They were drained of all their blood and dismembered, and in the next town over the same thing happened to this couple who was returning home from grocery shopping." Tyler stared Stefan square in the eyes as he explained to him about the recent string of murders outside of Mystic Falls.

"Wow, Tyler, I had no idea that you liked looking at the news." Stefan sneered sinisterly at him as he cocked his head to one side.

"There's a better way, Stefan," Tyler said knowingly.

"A better way for what?" Stefan maintained his poker face.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about," Tyler spat.

"Here's your drink," Caroline chimed just in time.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Stefan flirted with Caroline and Tyler frowned.

"Hey, Stefan." A raspy voice called to him from across the room, it was Elena.

Stefan turned to look at her. He forced himself to smile. He really hadn't talked to her since Damon died. She was too much of a reminder of all the horrible things that had gone wrong with his relationship with his brother. Somehow things with him and Damon became all about Elena and not them, and for the first time ever, he hated it.

"Hey." Elena was now standing in front of Stefan. "Where have you been?"

She didn't ask him how he was or how he was holding up but where he had been, like he owed her an explanation of his comings and goings.

"Home, that's where I've been," Stefan replied politely.

"Well, you could have at least called me. I've been miserable. I needed you," Elena nagged.

"Really, Elena," Caroline quarreled.

"Elena, calm down." Tyler fummed.

"Elena, you're not the only one here who's lost somebody. Stefan lost his brother. We lost our best friend, Bonnie. Remember her?" Matt explained frustratingly.

"Who saved all of our asses by the way," Tyler added.

"Bonnie is a witch. That's what she's supposed to do. Save us!" Elena shot back.

"Bonnie wasn't a witch. She was the anchor, and if you would have taken your nose out of Damon's ass, you would have remembered that. She died bringing me back to life -for you," Jeremy said angrily, turning beet red in the face.

"I loved Bonnie; she was my best friend, but friends come and go, but not the love of your life. Damon was my life; he was everything to me, and if Bonnie had remotely cared about me, she would have brought him back first and not Alaric," Elena whined, becoming hysterical.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't blown yourself up, she could have saved him instead of saving you. Committing suicide with Damon? Really, Elena? What a senseless and dumbass thing to do," Tyler said before downing the rest of his drink.

"Damon needed me," Elena shot.

"No, I needed you," Jeremy stated.

"I'm out of here," Matt said disappointedly as he frowned up at Elena.

"Right behind you man," Tyler followed Matt out the door.

Elena's friends and Jeremy began to file out of the house one by one. They had enough of this Elena.

"Wait! Wait!" Why is everyone leaving? This was supposed to be a time for us to come together and try to heal!" Caroline pleaded.

"Sorry, Caroline, maybe next time." Jeremy grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

Elena stood in the middle of the room pathetically, not even understanding what was happening.

"Are you happy, now?" Caroline hissed angrily to her friend.

"Well, looks like the party is over," Stefan said emotionlessly. He put down his glass and headed for the door.

"No, Stefan, you can't leave. I need you," Elena whined as she threw her hands out to the side of her.

"...and why do you need me?" Stefan laughed amusedly.

"Because you're my friend."

"Umph, you mean the friend that you spent all day long with and then told your boyfriend that you had the worst day ever, after?"

"Stefan, I can't help the way I feel."

"What the hell happened to you, Elena?" Caroline asked with a look of horror.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Caroline," Elena answered rudely.

"Yes, there is. You're not my friend. You're not the girl that I met in grade school. You're a fucking bitch, and what's worse is that you don't care about the fact that you ripped out Stefan's heart, and just when he was beginning to get better, he lost his brother. All you care about is the dick you're not going to be getting from Damon, and what about Bonnie, and all the selfless things she has done for you? She died so that you could be happy, and you don't even care! It should have been you that died, not Bonnie!" Caroline said heatedly, and Stefan let out a hearty laugh.

Elena raised her hand to strike her friend, but Stefan caught it mid swing and shoved her to the floor. "Get the fuck out," Stefan said coldly.

"Stefan, this isn't you," Elena said

Stefan flashed to the front door and held it open for Elena.

The jealous, selfish, and self-absorbed woman got to her feet and slowly grabbed her things and left.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan," Caroline said somberly.

"Don't be."

"What do we do-," Caroline was cut off when Stefan held his finger up to her to hold her train of thought.

"Hello."

"Hello, Stefan"

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oooh, only the woman you tracked down and forced to call you."

"Lucy Bennett." He paused. "I need you."

"Let me guess—to help you bring back your brother? Well, the answer is no, but I will do whatever I can to bring back Bonnie," Lucy answered nastily.

"Do you really think Bonnie will leave my brother behind, because if you do, then you don't know Bonnie Bennett," Stefan said confidently.

"I'm listening," Lucy huffed, annoyed.

"Where are you?" Stefan grinned into the phone.

"Why? Are you going to be my escort?"

"Can I?" He flirted. "Can I take you for a drive, Lucy?"

"You're a boy. I need a man. Now grab a pen and paper and let's see if your vampire mind can keep up."

"I like 'em sassy." He smiled.

Lucy snickered and then rattled off her location. Stefan hung up, simpering. He placed his phone into his pocket and looked at Caroline.

"That was Bonnie's cousin, Lucy?"

"No, it was Mother Theresa." Stefan shrugged as he flashed her an absurd look.

"Stop being an ass," Caroline said, annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stefan gave a cheerful look. "I'll catch you later." He opened the door and Caroline quickly closed it. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and placed a hard kiss on his lips, letting their lips linger before pulling away.

Stefan shifted his eyes around perplexed. "What was that for?" he asked, bemused.

"I couldn't help myself," Caroline said innocently, her face childlike.

"Caroline, I'm not in my right mind. I will take advantage of you," Stefan warned as cocked his head to the side with a dangerous, smoldering glance.

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" she asked seductively.

"You need to make things right with Tyler. Now, I have to go." Stefan quickly left the house. He stopped mid stride to his car when he heard a voice call to him.

"Hello, Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes and then slowly turned around. "What the fuck do you want, Enzo."

"Oh, the same as you. To get Damon back."

"Jesus Christ, what's up with you? Were you and my brother fucking or something? You're clingy. Go away."

"I'm going to let your little comment slide since you're hurting just as much as me over Damon, but he was like a brother to me, and I want to help so, stop being such an ass. You know you could use the muscle, unless you rather I tell Damon's flaky dingbat girlfriend what you're up to, and we all know how much you enjoy her company." Enzo gave a shady leer.

"Fine. Get the fuck in the car and keep your trap closed."

Enzo smirked as he hopped into the car, and Stefan sped off.

::::::

Stefan and Enzo sped down the highway, music at deafening levels. Stefan popped his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel and Enzo laughed hilariously at him. "What the hell are you laughing at knock off version of my brother?"

"I could use a snack," Enzo answered, smiling cunningly at Stefan.

"I'm not Damon. We're not lovers, and I don't need someone to hold my hand while I feed." Stefan grinned.

"Well, at the next motel we see, you mind if I quench my thirst?"

"Sure," Stefan drawled.

An hour later, they were parked outside of a rundown motel. Stefan watched as Enzo worked his way into the room of a man and two women.

He didn't want to be around Enzo. He was Damon's friend, and he liked to do things on his own, but he craved blood like the body craved oxygen, and now that he was no longer with Elena, and maybe no longer in love with her, he was back to needing blood like the human body needed water.

He dazedly climbed out of the car. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. The coast was clear, so he flashed up to the room.

He knocked timidly on the entrance. Enzo swung the door wide open and smiled at Stefan as blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin.

"I knew you couldn't resist, mate." Enzo stepped aside, allowing Stefan entry.

Black veins swam fitfully across Stefan cheeks, his eyes bloodshot red. He growled lowly as he parted his lips, showing his perfectly extended incisors. He flashed into the room and went right to work on the brunette.

"Now we're having some fun." Enzo grinned and then closed the door.

::::::

Damon and Bonnie kicked off their night by the fire. He cooked the fish given to them by his animal friend for dinner. It was the best meal they'd had since being on the planet. They ate in silence for the better part of the evening, but it was hardly awkward, it was peaceful and comforting.

"Damon, you should try the juice of the yellow fruit on your fish," Bonnie suggested nonchalantly.

"What is it with you and the yellow fruit?"

Bonnie reached over and squeezed some of the juice onto Damon's fish. He looked suspiciously down at the fish as she seasoned it with the juice from the fruit. He grabbed a small piece of the fish and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly as he nodded his head questionably about the flavor. Damon then looked at Bonnie. "En." He waved a hand lazily in the air.

"You're crazy. It's delicious."

"It'll be even more delicious once it mingles with your blood." Damon waggled his eyebrow at her.

"Oh hey, I have a surprise for you." Bonnie placed her food down onto the stump and grabbed some leaves sitting on the ground. She wrapped and tied them around her waist, covering her cute satin black panties. Damon licked his lips with anticipation as his eyes ran down over her caramel skinned legs. He sat at the edge of the stump, fully alert with his elbows resting on his knees, holding his food securely in hand.

"Don't tell me you're going to strip for me. What kind of best friends are we?" Damon laughed.

"I'm not striping for you, Damon. I'm providing you with entertainment." Bonnie shook her head. "Okay, you ready?" She gave a juvenile grin.

Damon held up his thumb as he nodded, pushing his bottom lip into his top one as he squinted his eyes at her.

Bonnie began dancing the hula. She moved her hips with grace as she waved her hands in the air from side to side. Damon was quite impressed with her rhythm and how she waved her tummy and wiggled her little hips.

Damon Salvatore was completely mesmerized by Bonnie Bennett as he watched her dreamily.

He was already feeling so many things for and about Bonnie lately, but now she was sending some major feels to his lower region as she danced seductively in front of him.

Though Bonnie was heavy on the left side of his mind, Elena was still sitting very heavily on the right.

The desire and tenderness he felt for Bonnie right then rapidly turned into feelings of despair and guilt as his mind slipped off into a very dark place.

Here, Damon was in a completely different world and beginning to feel one way about another woman whilst so easily forgetting about the woman he had committed selfish, deceitful, and reckless acts to have, back home.

He broke his brother's heart because he wanted to win and make him feel every bit of the pain he felt when Katherine left him and declared her love for the man he wanted to hurt, his brother.

After Damon had succeeded at getting everything he had wanted, it wasn't epic, loving, or sweet. It was sick, toxic, and twisted, but now, here he was, left with this sickening feeling in his gut. Now, here Damon was, left with this guilty sense of obligation to stand by the woman he had won, because he had ruined everything for everyone involved including himself.

"Well, you like the entertainment?" Bonnie asked, taking Damon away from his very own personal hell, his mind.

"Best damn entertainment ever." Damon smirked, his mind still an enigma of thoughts.

"If it was so great, then why do you look so sad?" Bonnie asked, annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips and pushed out her knee.

"I'm not sad, Bon-nie," Damon answered ridiculously. "I'm tired." He got to his feet and put his makeshift plate down on the tree stump. He walked over to a clean spot in the lush green grass and lay down. He propped his head up with his forearm, crossed his ankles, and gazed up at the sky.

Bonnie watched him carefully before walking over to him. She lay down beside him and crossed her ankles, overlapped her hands on her belly, and stared up at the sky, too.

"Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond." Bonnie broke out in song.

"Oh, my God." Damon laughed. "She dances, she sings." He looked over at Bonnie, grinning.

"You know you like that song. I know Elena made you play it constantly in your car."

"Ugh." Damon rolled his eyes knowingly, annoyed by her comment.

"Shine bright like a diamond," she continued to sing.

"Stop singing that song," Damon protested playfully.

"Why, because it's not Radiohead?!" She shouted. "So, shine bright, tonight, you and I-," Bonnie continued to sing.

"Diamonds don't shine, Bonnie, they sparkle!" Damon spat and then laughed.

"Oh, what the hell… We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky," Damon joined in.

"Eye to eye, so alive, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky," they sang together.

"Aww, how sweet." A deep sinister voice came from out of nowhere, rudely interrupting them.

Damon quickly got to his feet and Bonnie followed. They were surrounded by twenty buff men with various kinds of weapons.

Bonnie looked around for their animal friend. He was lying lifelessly on the other side of the lake. "Oh, my God. What did you do to our friend?!" She spat in horror.

"Relax. Your friend has been drugged. He will be fine."

"Who the fuck is you?" Damon questioned coldly with a glowering gaze.

"Peyak, is this the man you saw healing the Pongidae?"

The tan man nodded quickly.

"Take him," the mahogany leader demanded. He was a handsome man with a beautiful lean swimmer's body and a neatly trimmed beard. His attire was brown pants and a brown vest made from animal skin, his shoes leather boots.

The armed men rushed Damon all at once, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He ripped out one of the men's hearts easily, instantly making the situation worse. Things escalated quickly, forcing Damon to reveal his true—identity. He tossed men into trees, broke arms, jaws, and head-butted the heads of a few unlucky foes, but these men were resilient and fought effortlessly through their pain.

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs for the men to stop as she pulled fitfully at her hair. She felt powerless and defeated by what was happening to Damon, but there was no way she, a mere girl, weighing a little over a hundred pounds could do to help him without risking her own life.

One of the armed men lunged for Damon's heart with his blade, and the leader warned him to take him alive. Damon took advantage of the distraction and ripped out the man's heart.

The leader finally had enough of Damon's insolence. He walked swiftly over to Bonnie. He snatched her roughly up into his clutches, folding an arm roughly behind her back, and then placed his blade to Bonnie's neck, drawing a little blood.

Damon was instantly distracted by the smell. He extended his incisors and growled as black veins spread rapidly across his cheeks.

The men swiftly subdued Damon. They wrestled him to the ground, pushed his chin into the dirt, and roughly fisted his hair.

"Now that I have your attention-," the leader stated through gritted teeth. "You can either behave…or I will slice this bitch's throat from ear to ear."

Damon looked into Bonnie's fearful eyes, his mouth twisted in anger. He scanned over her face, his eyes lingered at her quivering lips. Damon's appearance softened. It wasn't about him anymore, it was about Bonnie. She timidly nodded at him, pleading for to him to surrender.

"I'll go with you, if you let her go," Damon offered.

"Damon, no!" Bonnie protested at him going alone.

The leader tightened his grip on her folded arm. "You're hurting me," Bonnie cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See… she." The man pressed his lips against Bonnie's cheek. "…keeps you in line. You so much as look at me wrong." He slid his finger across his neck and smirked.

Damon immediately locked his glassed-over worried eyes with Bonnie's. They had conquered one close call only to be ensnared by another.


	4. Chapter 4: Perceive

A/N: This story is set after 5x22. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU.

 **Oblivion Chapter 4: Perceive**

"Let him up. Gather your things, hurry." The leader rushed his men, Bonnie, and Damon.

Damon snatched away from the massive-looking men. He walked slowly over to his things, and Bonnie did the same.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, reaching down for his stuff as he looked over at a frightened Bonnie.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Bonnie whispered, frenzied.

"Don't be. If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead. I think they want my blood," he explained.

"…but why?"

"I guess to heal their people. Maybe there's a plague overwhelming their home."

"Stop the chit chatting and get your things!" The leader bellowed.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Bonnie snapped. Damon smirked at her brashness.

The leader laughed off Bonnie's rudeness and went back to chatting it up with his friend.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Bonnie asked of their animal as she stared worriedly at the creature.

"I don't know. I don't hear a heartbeat," Damon explained dejectedly. He looked over at the animal with sorrow. The creature had done so much for them since their short time on the planet. He hated to see his life end because of him.

"What did you do to my animal?" Bonnie shot him dagger eyes. He outburst took Damon away from his thoughts.

"Your creature should be fine in a few days. He's only asleep," he said coolly. He was smiling; he was quite a handsome fellow. Bonnie took her wandering eyes and thoughts about the mahogany man and shouted at him again.

"He better be okay, or I will…I will-," Bonnie instantly remembered that she was powerless. Damon wrinkled his brow. He so desperately wanted to finish her sentence as his lips slightly moved with hers.

"Or you will do what, gorgeous?" The man flashed her a sexy smirk.

"I will kill you," Damon said coldly, staring him straight in the eye.

The man looked at Damon for a moment and without so much as a warning he shot Damon in the leg with an arrow.

"Damon!" Bonnie squealed.

"Ahhh, you little shit," Damon grunted as he dropped to the ground in pain. He snatched the arrow out of his leg and Bonnie gently rubbed the spot above the wound in Damon's upper thigh, just ticks away from his manhood. Damon quickly straightened his brow. Bonnie's gentle touch made him tingle inside, and he immediately keyed in on her gentle touch, forgetting all about his pain.

Bonnie pushed her wrist against Damon's mouth after kneeling in front of him so that the men couldn't see him feed from her.

She looked at him, her green eyes saddened by his pain. Here he was, a mere vampire. He would heal and be perfectly fine, but Bonnie seemed to be extremely concerned over what Damon considered to be a minor injury.

Bonnie continued to stare into his pale blue eyes. Damon gave her a childlike look as he bit into her wrist, still watching her eyes as he fed from her. She beamed once he finished. They both had forgotten all about the armed men just yards away as green eyes gazed into a sea of shimmery blue ones.

Damon glanced down at his teeth marks in her tiny wrist. He couldn't bear to see one scratch on her. He bit his finger and slowly extended it up to Bonnie's mouth, placing it against her lips. She took his digit into her mouth, enveloping him. She closed her eyes as she sucked and licked the metallic liquid away from his finger. Damon's lips formed an 'O' as he was seconds away from moaning his oh's and ah's.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go!" The leader yelled.

Bonnie jumped, startled by the man's thunderous voice. Damon was still in a daze. He watched her hurriedly put on her shoes, trying to wake from his daze.

The guards rushed over, snatching Damon to his feet. They tied vines tightly around their wrists and lead them over to the horse-looking creatures like dogs on a leash.

Damon could easily escape from the restraints, but his need to keep Bonnie safe was way more important than his need to show off his power. He decided to be a good boy.

Soon they were underway, traveling by the moonlight and the men's torches.

They had walked for over an hour, being tugged roughly by the horse riders. Damon kept a close eye on Bonnie and she did the same with him. He wasn't at all happy about her having to walk in her three inch heels even though she had done it pretty well their first day on the planet, but this time was different, because she was being forced to do it, and when they strolled around the forest looking for shelter, they took lots of mini breaks along the way.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. He eyed her wantonly, and she was not a picture of perfection as she sat tiredly, back against the tree, and beads of sweat covering her forehead.

"Yeah, you?" She asked, a crease in her brow.

"I'm not happy about our predicament. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt," Damon clarified stoically.

Bonnie could see the concern in his eyes for her, realizing that she didn't like to see him sad or hurt either. She wanted to bestow on him the same kindness that he had shown her since being on New Earth when they faced such austere situations.

"I'm sorry, too. Maybe if I didn't make you sing Rihanna's song you would have been more alert." Bonnie chortled, and Damon let out a short chuckle.

"Maybe so." He continued to smile. "I'm going to get you a ride," Damon stated.

"No, it wouldn't feel right for me to ride on one of those…," Bonnie shook her head oddly at the horse-looking creature and then continued, "things while you walk. You've done so much for me, Damon, and maybe it's time I start doing something for you."

Damon smirked. "Bonnie, you have been saving my ass from the moment I arrived back in Mystic Falls. Let me do this for you?" He had the most determined look on his face.

Bonnie's eyes began to moisten from the ecstasy she felt in this moment because of Damon's sweet words, but there was no time to be emotional. They were in a situation and she had done plenty of crying already.

"Thank you, Damon," Bonnie said, acknowledging his kind words and efforts. She gave him a sweet smile.

Damon soon became lost in her emerald eyes. He was truly thankful to all the Gods for his vampire vision in this instance. He never imagined since meeting Bonnie that he'd be mapping out all the stars in her eyes.

After walking for another hour, the riders stopped.

"What…what…what are they doing?" Bonnie stuttered and was growing frantic of the unknown.

"They're stopping for a break," Damon answered unsurely, his brow furrowed as he watched them with a scrutinizing gaze. He hoped with every fiber of his being that he was right. Here was yet another moment that made him glad for one of his other vampiric gifts.

"We'll set up camp here and wait for dawn to head out again. Give the outlanders some water. Make sure you restrain them securely. I don't trust the male to behave. I'm sick of his insolence." The mahogany man issued out his commands and his right-hand man went quickly to work.

Damon smirked. He was relieved that he was right about the men wanting to take a break.

A pale man rushed right over. He pulled roughly on Bonnie's knots and the move angered Damon.

"Hey, you idiot. You're being too rough. Is that necessary?" He hissed.

The man stepped in front of Damon, towering over him, and growled in his face. He was tempted to compel the man to kill himself, but knowing Bonnie was there made him rethink his instinctive sadism.

He was weighing his options with Bonnie; but oddly, when he was with Elena, he didn't think about options or choices. As he glared at the man something that Bonnie had told him long ago drifted into his awareness.

" _ **There's always a choice, but when you make one someone else always suffers."**_

Here he was, at a time like this, remembering Bonnie's words as they echoed loudly at the forefront of his mind.

"Be nice. Treat her like the queen that she is," Damon compelled with a smirk.

Bonnie's eyes widened; her jaw dropped, astounded by Damon's comment.

The man stepped back in front of Bonnie. He cut off her restraints. This time he was gentler. He even went so far as to massage her wrist.

"Do you need a foot massage?"

Bonnie giggled, looking at Damon. "I'm okay."

Damon proudly grinned.

Bonnie's newfound friend had fetched her some food, water, and made sure that she was as comfortable as possible before he was called away. After they were done eating and drinking, two other guards tied Bonnie and Damon with their backs to each other and far away from the group.

The leader was being inconspicuous by seating Bonnie and Damon several feet away from them as they discussed their plans, not realizing Damon could hear every word they spoke.

"This isn't good, Bon Bon." Damon frowned.

"What are they saying?"

"Apparently-," Damon cut his eyes to see the side of Bonnie's face as he slightly leaned in to her. "They want to use my blood during battle to heal their warriors."

"Oh, my God," Bonnie whispered in horror. "Damon you have to warn them about what your blood will do to them if they die."

"…and how am I supposed to do that without giving away my other secret weapon?" He widened his eyes absurdly at her suggestions.

"Ugh…just do it, Damon. It doesn't matter now. They know you're different from them which is why we're in this situation. You can either tell them or be prepared to fight hundreds of others like yourself or worse…hundreds of people will die because of your blood."

"Do you always have to be right?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed with Bonnie. "Hey! Dumb ass!" he yelled to the leader.

"Damon," Bonnie warned.

"Hey, dumb ass! Come here!"

Bonnie sighed loudly, grumbled, and then complained about his rude behavior.

The leader looked over at Damon with a scowl. He summoned to the guards to bring them over. They undid their restraints and rushed them over to the one in charge. The guard pushed Damon to his knees. He snatched away from the man and growled at him.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" He paused as he looked around to his friends. "Dumb ass." They laughed at Damon.

"When you and all of your friends wake up on fire, after your so-called great battle because of my blood, we'll see who's the dumb ass, and you're the only dummy I see on this entire God forsaken planet," Damon said coldly as he glared the man down.

The leader flashed Damon an evil look before pulling out his dagger and pouncing on him. He pinned Damon to the ground and pushed his knife into his neck, causing Damon to bleed.

"Let him go!" Bonnie jumped to her feet.

"Sit down!" A guard pushed her back down to the ground.

"Oh look, your girlfriend is angry. Let's see how she likes this." He raised up Damon's shirt and ran his sharp blade down his peck to his stomach, cutting him.

Damon loudly grunted through the excruciating pain as the knife cut through his soft pale skin like butter. "You didn't think I'd notice, but I see that your wound from my arrow has healed. Let's see how quickly you come back from this," he said sinisterly.

"I said let him go!" Bonnie screamed. This time when her anger flared, so did the small fire; her rage caused the flames to explode and a gusty wind to blow across their campsite.

Everything soon became eerily quiet. The group and Damon looked all around them as if they could hear something coming. After five long minutes of silence and looking around with worried faces the leader looked at Bonnie and smirked.

"Not only are you beautiful, but you have magic." His focus was now on Bonnie. "Did you create him?" He walked over to her, pushing his face into hers.

"No." Bonnie looked him square in the eye.

"You lie. You created him, and you will do the same for my men."

"I will never lift a finger to help you. You can rot in hell," she spat.

He gripped Bonnie tightly by the neck. Damon became unhinged at the sight of the man hurting her. He threw his bond wrist over the man's head and choked him with the vines.

"Get…get…him off of me." He flailed his arms widely around as he struggled to break free. The soldiers overtook Damon by piling up on top of him with all their strength.

The leader panted and clawed at his neck, fighting for air.

"Come here, girl. I warned you to be a good boy, didn't I?" The leader roughly grabbed Bonnie by her arm, pulling her away from the camp, but she fought furiously against him. Damon tried to break away from the guards, but it was useless.

"Get your fucking hands off her! I will kill all of you!" Damon yelled, red in the face.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie screamed repeatedly.

The man stopped dead in his tracks. He turned Bonnie around to Damon. He cupped and squeezed her cheeks tightly together, incapacitating her voice. "Is she special to you?! Does she not mean shit to you?! Is this not your woman?! Are you going to protect her?!" He screamed, a sadistic look in his eyes, goading Damon.

Damon looked into Bonnie's scared emerald eyes, almost coming to tears, and Bonnie had never seen his blue eyes look so afraid.

"She's my woman! She's special to me! Now let her go! Please! Please!" Damon shouted pleadingly. He was afraid, and it took a lot to make Damon afraid.

He stared at Damon for a bit and then walked Bonnie back over to him and pushed her down into his arms. Instincts and something deeper in Damon called beseechingly to him to wrap his arms around Bonnie, so he did. He rocked her gently in his arms, kissing her forehead as he caressed her back.

Bonnie figured Damon's spewed words were empty and only a tactic he used in hopes of freeing her, but after the leader had pushed her into his grasp, she knew that his words weren't a mere scheme or a strategy. Damon meant them, every one of them, at least the part where she was special to him.

"If you want to keep her safe, you'll do best not to antagonize me again. I'm in no mood for games or your smart-ass mouth." The man glared, and Damon flashed him an icy look in return. "Now that you have my attention, tell me this story about your blood?" The leader was now calmer as he sat back down beside them.

"What are you, Bi-polar? I'm not telling you shit," Damon argued. He didn't take threats well. "You scare the hell out of my woman and then you expect me to help you."

The man stared at Damon, annoyed, "Look, I won't hurt your woman, but I won't apologize for what I did. I have a family, and it is my duty to protect them and my people."

"Damon," Bonnie called to him, giving him a pleading look. She hoped his anger wouldn't keep him from speaking up about the dangers of his blood, but Damon wouldn't budge on the matter.

"His blood may heal your people, but if they die in battle, they will wake up as something else, and they'll never be able to walk in the sunlight again," she explained with a grim look on her face as she pushed herself away from her protective covering.

"Don't believe her, Tupac. They will say anything to keep us away from his healing abilities."

"Whoa…your name is Tupac, and your surname?" Damon asked through a timid chuckle, forgetting he was angry and what had happened to him and Bonnie not moments ago.

Tupac looked at them oddly. "Shakur," he answered.

Damon and Bonnie whipped their heads around to each other and then burst into a fit of laughter.

Tupac continued to look at them oddly and then became angry all over again. "Hey! Hey!" He got to his feet, yelling. "You don't dare mock me! That was my father's name, and his father before him!" He angrily pounded his chest.

They tried with everything in them to stop laughing but the coincidence was all too much for them to handle.

"I said stop!"

"Okay." Bonnie tried to snuff out her rude cackling.

"You both lie about his blood. You two are full of tricks. Cheyenne, Peyak, tie them up," Tupac demanded.

"Tupac, we are not lying to you. My blood is dangerous for you and your friends. Please don't do this," Damon pleaded seriously.

"Your words mean nothing to me. I said take them away."

The guards secured them to a tree. After the men left, Damon got on to Bonnie.

"Bon Bon, why didn't you stop me from asking him his last name?"

"His name caught me off guard," she replied excitedly.

"Shit, they'll never believe us." Damon rested his head against the tree and Bonnie looked at Tupac and his men worriedly. Bonnie and Damon began to dread what would come next.

:::::::

Stefan and Enzo had finally made it to Lucy's, and they left a trail of dead bodies along the way. Stefan never remembered feeling so good. The entire mess with Elena, Damon, and then Damon dying had really played a number on his way of life and his entire state of mind.

Deep down Stefan wondered why he wouldn't just let Damon go. His brother needed to suffer for all the hell he had put him through while he was alive, but he couldn't phantom the idea of Damon being dead.

Even without his humanity he still felt like a part of him was missing, and it was Damon. He grinned as he envisioned a world where just he and his brother existed and the Petrova's didn't. The only person that had a successful relationship with a Petrova was Silas, a man that wore his face.

Stefan grunted hilariously at the irony of it all. The doppelganger spell was a curse. Amara and Silas love didn't transcend time and space. All the spell did was create confusion and pitted brothers against brothers whilst endangering every living being that shared their face.

 _Maybe old Tom was Elena's true soul mate._ _I killed the wrong doppelganger_. _It should have been Elena,_ he smiled in thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Enzo asked, taking Stefan away from his thoughts.

"Oh, just about the people I killed but shouldn't have." Stefan laughed.

"…and who might that be?"

"Elena is such a flaky bitch. Katherine loved me. We could have been fucking and feeding together right now. What a waste." Stefan hooted outrageously at the thought of it all.

"Mmm, sounds like my type of woman," Enzo replied.

"Indeed." Stefan simpered. "Alright, we're here."

"…and where is here?" Enzo asked, furrowing his brow.

"Lucy Bennett's. She is so sexy. Unf." Stefan licked his lips at the thought of her.

"Lucy Bennett? Any relation to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she's her thousandth cousin removed, like twenty times over to the left," Stefan replied. Enzo laughed.

"Is she a witch mate?"

"Yup!"

"Mmm, I wonder if I can get her to fry my brain while I drink her blood."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Stefan answered, averting him a serious gaze.

"Oh, you are the protector of the Bennett line?" Enzo asked as if Stefan's comment was absurd.

"Nope, but I want her to fry _my_ _brain_ , while I nibble on her boob." Stefan winked at Enzo.

Enzo snickered.

They hopped out of the car and walked to Lucy's front door. Stefan rang the bell and then rang it again and again. He was anxious. This woman had a plan on how to bring his brother back and he needed answers. Plus, he had an itch in his lower region that he was hoping she would help him scratch. Stefan didn't remember being this horny before when he shut off his humanity. _It must be something in the blood I'm drinking._

Lucy finally opened the door after they had been standing on her porch for the last fifteen minutes, ringing her doorbell like mad men. She swung the door opened and scowled at the vampires. She then looked at Stefan. She was angry and quite put out with him for bringing another leech to her home.

"The deals off." Lucy slammed the door.

"Whoa! Hey!" Stefan yelled at the closed door and banged on it with all his vampire strength.

Lucy swung the door open again, stepped out onto her porch, and gave both vampires a brain-popping aneurysm. Stefan and Enzo clawed at their temples and went drifting slowly down to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Lucy," Stefan strained.

"I invited you, not your blood sucking boyfriend."

"Ahh!" Enzo growled and lunged for Lucy.

Stefan intervened, snapping the man's neck before shifting his eyes to Lucy.

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"I'm not helping you," she argued.

"Ah, come on! Why?" Stefan inquired disappointedly.

"…so, it's pure coincidence that a string of murders seemed to follow you and your little friend right here to my front door?" Lucy blared as she poked her finger hard into Stefan's chest.

Stefan smiled down at her finger. He grabbed it and lifted it slowly to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be more careful next time," he said seductively.

Lucy raised a brow curiously. He was much more composed when she last saw him. Hell, she didn't even remember he was in the room until she looked up and saw him looking down at Katherine's lifeless body on the floor of the study.

"You're different?" She wrinkled her brow.

"When the love of your life and your only living relative keeps kicking you in the balls you learn to grow a pair," he replied.

"Elena, broke your heart?"

"Yeah, but it's all better now," he said the words, and he meant them. There was nothing tying him to Elena anymore.

"If your brother broke your heart, why even try to save him?"

"Because he's all I got, and though I hate him…I love him," Stefan said, showing a glimpse of his humanity.

"I can't make any promises about bringing Damon back. My only concern is Bonnie, so if I'm not powerful enough to bring them both back…I won't" Lucy laid all her cards on the table.

Stefan deadpanned. "I know two more witches. They're travelers. Maybe they can help," he suggested. "Now, may I come inside?"

"No, you can't." Lucy grinned. "Let me get my things. I'll be out in a moment. Do you think your friend will be a problem?"

"He's not my friend, and he won't be a problem."

:::::::

Matt felt bad that he and the others had ganged up on Elena. Even though she was an obnoxious and miserable individual, he still found it in his heart to love her. She was his first love, and he supposed that he would always love her even though she didn't truly love him, He moved on in time, and he found comfort in their friendship.

He pulled up in front of their home. Alaric had gone back to teaching and bought a new place for Jeremy and Elena to lay their heads. Once Stefan flipped his switch, everything changed. He kicked the Gilbert's out of the boarding house, covered everything in the home and left, leaving the house without a permanent resident.

Matt got out of the car and jogged to the door. He knocked and waited. It didn't take long for someone to answer. It was Elena herself.

"Matt. Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" She asked pathetically.

"I don't hate you, Elena. I just don't like the person you've become. You've changed," Matt explained.

"Come in." She stepped aside and allowed him entry. "I'm not going to apologize for who I am, Matt. Being with Damon makes me feel alive. I'm living my life. I'm driving now. I'm not afraid to face down my demons, and it's all because of him."

Matt chuckled.

"What?" Elena inquired, annoyed by Matt's reaction.

"Human Elena was very courageous, and she cared about everyone not just the guy she was in love with," Matt said passionately.

"No." Elena shook her head in protest. "I am more courageous with Damon. I saved his life against Jesse. I defeated Connor, and I saved Bonnie, and together, Damon and I saved the town. We brought back Alaric, Tyler, and Stefan," she explained proudly and confidently, taking credit for everyone's hard work and accomplishments.

"Elena, do you even listen to yourself? In the beginning you didn't want to be a vampire. You continued to question yourself and who you were. Now you're taking credit for things that Bonnie did so bravely for us. She faced the unknown all alone without caring about her own fate, and it was Damon that brought her back, and _you_ almost foiled his plan by being the jealous girlfriend." Matt paused, disgusted with the woman standing before him.

"You blew yourself up, Elena. The Elena I knew would have thought about her brother, her family, and her friends. You need some time alone to find you," he explained, moisture invading his eyes.

"No. No," Elena shook her head. "Being a vampire enhances and intensifies who you are. I've always wanted a love that consumes me. A love that is exciting. I've never known a love like this, and I miss it. I miss Damon, and we have to find a way to bring him back," Elena hissed in her deep raspy voice, sounding like a woman who smoked five packs of cigarettes a day.

She went from a frustrated straight-faced woman to an ugly crier. She began to violently sob as she thought about the fact that Damon was gone. She sniveled and grabbed her forehead as if she were in pain.

Matt was always a sucker for Elena, and now wasn't any different. Her water works had him all misty eyed. He slowly walked over to her, and before he knew it, he was feeding her information about Stefan and his plans. Thanks to Caroline the younger Salvatore was moments away from having his plans derailed by a sprung and sired-acting Elena.

Matt grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her gaze to his. "Elena, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Caroline told me that Stefan is working on a way to bring Bonnie and Damon home. Apparently, he heard a conversation between Bonnie and her grams and he thinks that there is something to this."

"There's a way to bring Damon back?" Elena quickly wiped away her tears.

"…and Bonnie." Matt frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, and Bonnie. She deserves to come back, too, for sure." She zoomed him a Mickey Mouse grin and then let out a light chortle.

"Do you even care about Bonnie, Elena?" Matt asked absurdly.

"Of course, I do, Matt. She was my childhood friend. We were like sisters, but I can live without her. She did all these amazing things for us so that we could be happy, but I cannot…I cannot live without Damon. I need him."

"People come and go every day, Elena. It's a part of life. What if this thing with Stefan doesn't pan out?"

"...but it will, it must. Stefan is going to bring Damon back, and he'll do it by any means necessary. You know this. Stefan loves me, he loves his brother, and he wants us both to be happy; wherever Damon is in this world or universe, he's thinking of me, too. He's trying to get back to me. He promised, and he has never broken a promise that he's made to me." Elena cried through her speech.

"...and what if this is a promise he can't keep, Elena, then what? Maybe you should make some use of this time alone. You know, find yourself again. You used to be so happy. I miss my friend." Matt looked at her, pleadingly.

Elena looked at Matt with moist, puppy dog eyes. She looked like she had aged five years since she had transitioned into this self-absorbed vampire.

"I don't want to think about it. I can't." Elena backed up against the wall and began crying all over again. She drifted down to the floor and continued to wail. This wasn't the girl Matt once knew. She was broken, and for the last several months she depended completely on Damon for her survival and it scared Matt senseless as he looked down on her with wide eyes, scratching the back of his head, astonished by the sad shell of his former friend.

::::::

Tupac and his group had finally arrived at their village. Bonnie and Damon were amazed by the massive brick wall that surrounded the place. Once Bonnie passed the threshold of the large gate an ominous feeling came over her. She looked to the sky. The wind blew in her direction, and only she could hear the trees whispering her name. Even Damon could feel this menacing aura hovering over the village.

"Bonnie," he called.

"Yes," Bonnie whispered in reply, still looking to the sky.

"Is this you?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes up at the trees.

"I'm not a witch anymore, Damon."

"What about the fire back at the campsite?" Damon cocked a brow curiously at her.

"That wasn't me," Bonnie answered surely.

"I think it was you." His brow crinkled, bemused.

The riders removed Bonnie's and Damon's restraints and then they, with Tupac in the lead, took them to a large building in the center of the community.

"Take me to your leader," Damon teased robotically as he whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"Stop it." Bonnie giggled.

"Tupac. You've returned." The older gentleman smiled. He was a muscular, tan man, and the only thing giving away his age was his salt and pepper hair. "I hope you've brought good news."

"I have something even better." Tupac looked at his guards and summoned for them to fetch Damon and Bonnie.

The elder gentleman looked over their appearances carefully, wrinkling his forehead in wonderment over the outlanders' attire, the way they wore their hair, and their clothes. "What is this?"

"Peyak saw this man healing a Largo. He can also heal himself, and his woman has magic," Tupac explained.

Everyone in the room gasps and hummed in wonderment at the Mystic Falls pair. Bonnie cut her eyes nervously around at the people and Damon did the same, peering at them with his piercing blue eyes.

"How is this possible?" The older gentleman asked.

"His power lies within his blood."

"…and the woman?"

"She hasn't used her magic against us, but it manifests itself when she's angry or afraid."

"I don't have magic," Bonnie spat.

"…and though my blood can heal, it's very dangerous." Damon intervened, waving his finger in warning.

"He's lying, Chogan. He'll say anything to keep his secret safe from us. If we take his blood into battle with us against the Badai, it will give us a better advantage. We can heal our warriors and put them back on the field at once. If we do this, it won't matter that they outnumber us twenty to one."

"Uh…bad idea, Mr. Cho," Damon warned. "My blood will heal them, yes, but if they die in battle they will come back as vampires, and can I just add that you'll never have the advantage of a sneak attack in broad daylight again," he said nonchalantly.

"Is this true, Tupac?"

"No." Tupac sped Damon a glaring look before answering the township's leader.

"Alright. Take some of the outlanders' blood and make sure our guests are treated well." The head honcho commended.

"They killed three of our men!" Peyak bellowed.

"We approached them in a hostile manner, Chogan, and we took them against their will. They were only defending themselves from what seemed like a brutal attack. They deserved to be treated as guest," Tupac spoke up for the pair. he knew that he and his men were way too brutish when approaching them.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other. They were impressed and surprised that Tupac was standing up for them.

The guards took Bonnie and Damon and tried escorting them out of the building. The couple protested and yelled out to Tupac and the head honcho to not go through with their plan, but their warnings fell on deaf ears.

The guards walked the pair quickly through the parish. They looked around the village in wonder. Though they were indigenous people, they lived a relatively modern existence, and the village consisted of people of all different races, living in harmony.

The town had a beautiful courtyard in the middle of the small village; although some might consider it a small city.

Their homes were made from wood and they had plenty of windows for ventilation. Damon's eyes widened at the sight of a shower in the towns square which the people used to cool themselves from the sweltering days.

Not only did they admire the little city. They marveled at the animals which were similar to animals on Earth, but they were larger and had more character. There were what the Mystic Falls pair would call horses, chickens, dogs, and other furry little creatures that mirrored planet Earths beings.

"I wonder what the name of this planet is," Bonnie whispered mindlessly to the wind and Damon slightly grinned at her childlike face.

"Zinnia, meet our new guest. They'll be here for a while. Chogan wants you to make them feel welcomed," the guard said nonchalantly to the beautiful red-haired, mocha-skinned woman with freckles. Her hair was fluffy, tightly curled, and flowed down her back.

"Welcome, I'm Zinnia Shakur, and you?"

Damon looked at Zinnia oddly. Out of all the people in town, she was the only one covered completely. She wore a floor-length skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. He then noticed her disfigured skin peeking out from underneath the collar of her shirt when she moved. Damon immediately turned his attention back to Bonnie when he heard her speaking.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett, and this is my friend Damon Salvatore," she greeted politely.

"Are you married to that idiot, Tupac?" Damon wiggled his eyes at the woman and grinned.

"Damon." Bonnie shot him a warning look. He shrugged.

"Yes, that would be my husband." The woman laughed.

"Zinnia, you have to talk to your husband. He wants to use my friend's blood in battle to heal his men. It's a big mistake. We tried to convince him, but because of an incident that happened earlier he refuses to listen to us," Bonnie pleaded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Well, let me show you where you will be staying," she said and then walked away.

Zinnia walked several feet ahead of them, forgetting they were even present. She finally came out of her own little world and remembered that she was escorting guests. She looked behind her and smiled when she saw that they were still following. After thirty minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a small home at the end of the town square.

The woman opened the door and held a hand up, gesturing for them to enter before her.

"Wow, this is so adorable," Bonnie gasped.

The little home had drapery and thin blankets on the bed. All the linen was in natural colors. The room was even accented with handmade bowls of potpourri, pictures, and vases which provided the room with splashes of colors.

Zinnia then went over the little two roomed home thoroughly, showing them where different things could be stored and where certain things were located. Sadly, there was only one large bed. Bonnie and Damon cut their eyes nervously at each other, at the thought of only having one bed, but on the bright side, it looked soft and very inviting.

Once the woman walked to what they referred to as the bathroom, the pair was in reverence of the fact that it had a shower, not like back home but it was awe inspiring to Damon who had been trying for a couple of weeks to make one.

"So how does this work?" Damon asked while tinkering around with the fixtures and the large tub hanging from the ceiling. He looked like a curious little boy as he marveled at the craftsman.

"Well, you have to heat the water and then fill this pale, then you open up this slot here which allows the water to pour slowly down over you."

"Ah, yeah, that's how I envisioned my shower, but I didn't have the right tools." Damon rubbed his chin in thought and Bonnie snickered at a domesticated Damon.

"I know you must be hungry, so please make yourself at home, and I will be back shortly with plenty of food and spirits," Zinnia said happily.

"Oh Zinnia, what's the name of this planet?" Bonnie asked.

"Earth."

Damon laughed. "This planet can't be called Earth sweetheart. Earth is where _we_ are from."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Salvatore, but this is Earth," Zinnia said sassily.

"Omigod, Damon, this could be Earth. This could be our parallel universe. It could explain why the creatures are similar. Although they're amplified, their biological makeup is the same," Bonnie explained unbelievably.

"Okay, this is Earth, but our main concern is you stopping your nutty husband from making the biggest mistake of his life. Will you please try and talk some sense into him?" Damon looked Zinnia square in the eye. She was unreadable and it was quite off putting to him.

"Yes, Zinnia, please talk to your husband. He's making a terrible mistake," Bonnie added.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Zinnia still seemed indifferent about their concerns.

Bonnie sighed and then looked at Damon. "So…what do you think?"

"Well, we've slept together once. I'm okay with it, you?" Damon squinted his eyes at Bonnie, bracing himself for her response.

Bonnie giggled. "I was actually talking about Zinnia. Do you think she will talk to Tupac?"

"Oh yeah, right. I hope so, because if the chemical makeup of the animals is different it could be the same for the people." Damon sat down on the bed and stared at Bonnie for a moment, thinking.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that you have your powers back?" Damon pushed his bottom lip into his top one, giving Bonnie a deadpan look.

"That's impossible. When I died, I came back as the anchor and nothing more."

"Yeah, Bonnie, but somehow your grams spell brought us back to life. Granted, she sent us to the wrong damn planet, but you're no longer the anchor which was stupid. You're a little witch." A cutesy grin garnished Damon's face.

Bonnie sat down beside Damon. He rested his hands on the side of the bed, still smiling sweetly at her.

"Well, if that's true, I may be able to come up with a spell to get us back home. Once these people realize that we're telling the truth, I imagine they'll want to take their revenge out against us, and I don't want to be around for that." Her passive gaze became more serious.

Damon was no longer smiling. The thought of going back home knocked a little wind out of him.

"I know you must be worried sick about Stefan and Elena." Bonnie waited for his response.

"…and I know you must be worried about Jeremy." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We really need to try and find a way home. I know Elena and Stefan are finding it hard to move on. I mean you saw how shaken up Elena was when I told her that you were…that you were…gone."

She didn't want to imagine Damon being dead even though they were both dead and standing on the Other Side together waiting for it to explode into oblivion.

"I'm sure Stefan has probably turned to his old ripper lifestyle, and Elena..." Damon shook his head as he sat in thought. The night he died came back to him as if it were just yesterday. He and Elena died together, but they didn't return hand in hand back to Mystic Falls like he had wanted for them. He promised her that he would return. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, still thinking about what Alaric had said.

 _ **You got the girl. Don't blow her up.**_

If he hadn't taken Elena with him on his suicide mission, he would have been able to make it back to her. Damon grunted in frustration, becoming angry.

"If Elena wasn't such a pampered princess, so damn clingy, and such a co-dependent…she wouldn't have been there, and I would have had time to pass over."

"...or maybe if you hadn't been so selfish with her you would have been able to tell her 'no,' making her see how wrong her actions were." The words slipped so easily from Bonnie's mouth. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw a guilty Damon staring back at her.

"Oh God, I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay. You said it because it's true. I fell in love with this great girl that cared about everything. I finally won her over and then I ruined her," Damon said somberly.

"She loves you, Damon, and that's all you've ever wanted. You should be happy because you won her love." Bonnie got to her feet and walked over to him.

"No, the only good thing about me dying is that I can't fuck up her life anymore, and I was there with you. You didn't have to face the end alone." He looked at Bonnie stoically.

"Thank you for thinking about me." She smiled.

"See…that's the thing. I didn't think about you. All I thought about was bringing Stefan back, saving the town, and as usual, Elena." Damon collapsed down onto the bed.

Bonnie lay down beside him and turned her gaze to his. "...but you did think about me. You came, and you found me. You didn't mope about losing Elena or Stefan. You joined me, and we faced the inevitable together, and I will never forget what you did. "She became teary eyed as she reminisced about that night.

"I won't forget that night either, and I'm glad we're here facing this new world together, too." They smiled at each other as Damon pushed his hand gently underneath Bonnie's, intertwining their fingers.

"Since Elena's been with me, how do you feel about her?" Damon asked in a low, husky voice.

Bonnie lay quietly for an extended period, thinking about Elena then and now.

"You two brought out the absolute worst in each other. I could hardly tolerate Elena. She was so selfish and consumed." Bonnie turned her gaze away from Damon and looked up at the ceiling. "When we return home, you two can start over, and maybe become better people together."

"What if…what if someone else in _this world_ is better for me, and I'm better with them?" Damon questioned nervously, swallowing hard.

Bonnie turned quickly back to him. "Maybe there is, but you won't find that person in Mystic Falls, and it won't be one of Elena's friends. Don't you love Elena anymore?" Bonnie's voice cracked.

She knew very well what Damon was asking, and she knew very well what she was kind of hoping. It was the very reason she was always his cheerleader, rooting him and Elena on. It was why she would ask how his kiss was or how was he doing. It was the very reason for all those little looks that they gave each other.

They were falling in love, but doubt and fear was their Great Wall of China.

Bonnie broke Damon's heart; she could see it in his eyes. Right then and there, he was asking for confirmation of them, and she squashed the idea on the spot.

"Yea, I'm in love with Elena, but maybe it's time I do right by her, and right by me," he explained as he looked up at the ceiling like a broken man.

"So…um…um-." Damon cleared his throat, breaking the short silence between them. He didn't want to sound as heartbroken as he felt. "You're saying that Elena and I can work it out, or I should find someone new?"

Bonnie nodded quickly, then sat up on the bed, and wiped away a runaway tear from her cheek. "Yeah, I think you and Elena should work it out, because you've been through so much together, and it would be a shame to just throw it all away…you know." She looked back at him and smiled, and he looked at her, expressionless.

He sat up slowly, linking his hands together in front of him. An awkward silence fell across the room as they both tried to forget their awkward conversation.

"Hey, I'm going to try and find Tupac and Cho, see if I can talk some sense into them." Damon got up from the bed and left.

::::::

"Tupac." Zinnia smiled and walked swiftly to her mate. "I'm so glad you're home," she said, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly to her.

"Yes, but you know I can't stay." He gently pulled away from her. "The invasion is tomorrow," he said worriedly.

"I met the outlanders. They seem really nice."

"Yes, they are," he answered without looking at her, loading a few more things in his bag.

Tupac stopped in the middle of what he was doing and then turned to look at his woman. "The man's blood can heal people. It can heal you."

"I know. They explained a little about the situation to me." She paused. "We should talk about this Tupac. The outlanders say his blood could be bad if our men were to die in battle. Are you sure we shouldn't be listening to them?"

"Of course, we should, but we can't. The Badai grow stronger every day and they have control over most of our natural resources. We can't heal, feed our people, and not to mention all the people in our neighboring cities that they've left homeless. Look, his blood may be dangerous in this situation, but it's not for you. I want you to have his blood. It could heal your sickness."

"No." Zinnia shook her head.

"Please, for me."

"Everyone has to die, Tupac. It's the natural order of things."

"What about our children? You are so willing to obey the natural order of things that you would even ignore this blessing that has been bestowed upon us?" He pleaded passionately, his eyes moist as he held tightly to her hands.

"Okay, I will take his blood, for you, and our children." She timidly smirked.

Tupac returned her sweet gesture. "I love you so much, Zinnia. I want to be with you forever." He squeezed her tightly to him, again, as he closed his eyes, and Zinnia looked worriedly out into the room.

::::::

Later that night, Bonnie had eaten and taken a long, hot shower. It was definitely some work preparing it but she managed without her strapping friend. The shower was her ultimate reward for all her hard work in the end.

She took her own sweet time drying off. For some odd reason she didn't care about Damon popping in on her. She put on a night gown and some of the sensual oil that Zinnia had given to her. She then poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the bed with her back resting against the wall.

It didn't take long for Bonnie's mind to drift off into happier times with Jeremy. She was surprised that he hadn't popped into her mind much sooner. She supposed it was because of her conversation earlier that day with Damon.

Bonnie soon lost her smile when she thought about returning to Mystic Falls. Being away from Jeremy had helped her to see how wrong she and Baby Gilbert were for each other. Thinking about their relationship, stole her happy mood and her appetite for the wine. She walked it over to the table and then snuggled into bed.

While Bonnie did her own thing, Damon walked around the village looking for things to steal from the people, so he could make a better way of life for him and Bonnie once they escaped the village. He had also talked with Tupac and Chogan, again. Well, he talked to two brick walls. All the visit ended up doing was causing him more bodily harm as he fought like hell to keep them from taking his blood.

When Damon returned to their temporary home, Bonnie was asleep. He looked over by the bathroom and noticed that she had fetched him some pales of water. He flashed over to the buckets and dipped a finger inside one of them.

The water was still slightly warm. He quickly filled up the pale that hung from the ceiling, closed the door to the room, removed his clothes, and opened the slot. He walked underneath the warm water, stepping onto the granite flooring, and timidly smiled.

The water was heaven pouring down onto his dirty skin. He grabbed the small glass bottle sitting on a tiny shelf on the wall and sniffed it. It had a fresh and florally scent. He poured a little bit of the liquid into his hand and then rubbed them together. The liquid made a good lather. He lathered up his hair, chest, and took in the fresh scent.

Damon stayed in the shower for as long as the water would let him. His only regret now was putting on his dirty underwear and jeans. It took them almost a full day to get to the village, and he hadn't had a chance to wash his clothes since he'd been there.

He grabbed his underwear from off the floor and hurriedly slipped on his jeans, rolling his eyes at the entire thought of having to put on dirty clothes all the while.

Damon crept in to the room. He was hoping that Bonnie was asleep, so he wouldn't have to face her again, but then again, he hoped that she was awake so he could feed.

He stealthily laid across the mattresses and eased his underwear underneath the bed. He laid on his side and looked at the window. There was a light breeze and the moonlight shone straight through the opening. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He couldn't sleep. He could feel the heat radiating off Bonnie's body and he liked it.

He quickly closed his eyes again and tried to picture sexy times with Elena, but oddly, the only time with her that kept sneaking into his awareness was the night they argued about how toxic they were for each other. It was also the night he had confessed to killing her friend from college.

Damon cringed in thought of that night. Elena apologized to him for _his_ bad behavior. She then laid down and spread her legs wide for him, rewarding him for the terrible things that he had done just because he thought she had dumped him. He felt sick in the stomach. _Love isn't supposed to make you feel sick._

"Damon," Bonnie called.

 _Thank God,_ Damon thought in relief. He was so happy to be taken away from his bad memories.

"Yeah."

"Do you need to feed?"

"Yeah." He lay motionless for a few seconds before turning to face Bonnie. They both had the same bright idea. She turned to face him, and he turned to face her. Their heads smacked right dab into each other's, causing a loud thud with the collision.

"Ow." Bonnie grabbed her forehead.

"What the hell, Bonnie," Damon said as he grabbed his forehead.

They looked at each other and start laughing.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as he rubbed the lower part of her arm. He instantaneously noticed Bonnie's different attire. "Is that a nightgown?" He squinted his eyes at Bonnie curiously.

"Yeah." Zinnia gave it to me when she brought the food and wine. It was so delicious. I saved you some."

"Thank you. You smell nice, and you look really beautiful." Damon gave her a yearning look and Bonnie became nervous under his gaze.

"Thank you," Bonnie replied.

"I've known you for so long. I can't believe I've never noticed how gorgeous you are."

Bonnie swallowed nervously and quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to take it from my neck or my wrist?"

Damon placed his hand on his neck, signaling to her what he wanted. Bonnie propped herself up on the bed. She leaned her head towards the pillow, exposing her neck to him, and closed her eyes.

Damon ran his finger over her carotid artery, slowly, as he extended his incisors. He drifted in to Bonnie, placing his fangs against her skin, and then slowly sunk them into her soft warm skin.

"Ugh," Bonnie moaned as she grabbed Damon's bare shoulder. She tenderly squeezed and pulled at his soft skin as he took in her warm ambrosia.

He took his fill and extracted his incisors slowly. He licked the remainder of her blood away from her neck, his lips, and teeth.

He gazed into her eyes as he bit into his finger. He wanted a replay of what happened to them the day before. He placed his finger to her lips and she quickly grabbed it and wrapped her full soft lips around his digit.

Bonnie sucked the blood from his small wound and licked his finger tenderly. She slowly moved his finger in and out of her mouth.

"Sss, yes," Damon lamented above a whisper. He had a strange suspicion that she wanted him, yet he never thought a woman like Bonnie would, but seeing her, here and now, had confirmed that he had a chance with the great Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie heard Damon's moan. Her eyes popped open, and she released him.

Damon grinned timidly as he drifted back down to his pillow. Bonnie's chest moved rapidly up and down as if she were spent by the exchange. A wonderful throbbing feeling erupted between her legs, but she'd be damned if she gave into that urge. She wouldn't dare go after her best friend's man.

She plopped back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a frantic look on her face. She wanted Damon, but it was too soon. They had only shared small quarters for a short time.

He had only seen her ratchet self in the morning for a month. It was too soon for there to be something more. The entire time she laid in bed thinking about Damon, he was staring and smiling at her.

"Good night, Bonnie," his hoarse voice sounded before he leaned in to her, giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. He rested a hand on her flat belly. Bonnie looked at him as she moved her hand slowly over his, caressing it and his forearm tenderly. As she massaged his arm, her scorching skin caressing his cool skin helped to ease Damon's mind. He easily fell asleep under Bonnie's gentle ministrations.

"Good night, Damon," Bonnie said to the sleeping vampire before looking up to the ceiling. "God, help these people. God, help me," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Gateway

A/N: This story is set after 5x22. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU.

 **Oblivion Chapter 5: Gateway**

The following morning, Bonnie woke up to what sounded like birds chirping nearby. She smiled at hearing them and at the sun shining brightly through the windows of their little hut.

Bonnie soon keyed in to Damon's cool skin touching her warm skin. She folded her bottom lip into her mouth and squeezed her shoulder to her cheek, grinning like a little girl. Not only was Damon's arm resting contentedly on her waist, but his leg was resting comfortably on top of her left leg and nestled snugly against the back of her right.

She didn't want to move. Bonnie enjoyed the closeness of her friend. Damon being here in this brand-new beautiful world with her kept her from feeling lonely and it reminded her of home.

Bonnie quickly closed her eyes when she felt Damon move. He lightly dug his fingers into the side of her tiny waist as he tiredly scooted himself closer to her. He pushed his cool lips and nose into the back of her neck, sending chills down Bonnie's spine.

"Mmm," Damon moaned into the back of her neck. "It can't be morning. I just went to sleep," he said groggily, his lips brushing lightly against her skin.

"Yup. It's morning." Bonnie blushed nervously and gave a shrug. "I need to freshen my breath." She said quickly. She tried to hurry out of bed, peeling Damon's hand away from her waist, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damon." She giggled and turned to him.

"Don't go, Bon Bon. Let's spend the day in bed. We can pillow fight, paint each other's nails." Damon waggled his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I need to freshen up," she whined.

"I don't care about your breath, Bonnie. We finally get a good night's rest on a bed of feathers—I think—and you don't want to enjoy it?" Damon chided, hitting her softly on the head with his pillow before shoving it back under his head.

"Omigod, what do you want to do and talk about in bed?" Bonnie asked, slightly annoyed.

"What do you like to do besides fry my brain?"

"I like to do what most girls like to do, Damon. I like to shop, go out on dates, gossip, eat chocolate, and go to parties."

"Dying really put a damper on all of that didn't it?" Damon chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie smiled. "What did Human Damon like to do? Did he like to lounge around in bed, too?" Bonnie laid back down beside him, propping her head up with her hand.

"What? You don't want to know about Vampire Damon?" He mocked.

"Mm, no. He's a dumb ass." Bonnie giggled like a little girl.

"Touché." Damon pushed his brow into his forehead and smirked. "Human Damon loved to hang out in bed all day. Disobeying his dad was a top priority in his life. He also liked to ride horses, go fishing, and he liked to toss around the pigskin with his brother, and party."

"Did you and Stefan double date a lot?"

"We did a few times. We would take our lady friends to plays, horse riding, have picnics and we'd sit around the parlor, making out when the folks weren't around. The ladies loved me back then." Damon smirked in thought.

"I don't know what the ladies saw in you, then or now," Bonnie sassed.

"I resent that, Bonnie. I'm charming, sexy, and great in bed." He waggled his brow.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bonnie pushed her finger to the back of her mouth, pretending to gag. She turned her gaze back to Damon and felt anything but sick at the sight of blue-eyed, raven-haired, handsome Damon Salvatore.

Her eyes quickly scanned his almost naked frame.

Somewhere between them laying down that night and that morning, Damon had found the night clothes that Zinnia gave to them. Her eyes kept navigating over the large bulge in the front of his shorts and the raven treasure trail that led to something that she had thought about on and off since they arrived on parallel Earth.

Bonnie took a hard swallow and then looked back at Damon who was smiling knowingly at her. She nervously cleared her throat, smiled, and pushed a faux loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"How old were you when you first had sex and what was it like?" Bonnie's question clearly was conjured up by a semi-naked Damon who lay before her.

"My, my, aren't we curious," he said with a seductive smile.

Bonnie looked away and then cut her eyes nervously back at him.

"I was fifteen, and it was amazingly hot because she was a hooker." Damon tapped his fingers against his hard abdomen, flashing Bonnie a devilish grin.

"You are so disgusting."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" He winked and gazed at her ravenously.

Bonnie immediately became uneasy, suddenly feeling an urge to leave. "Well, I better go…and freshen up," she said timidly.

"No, stay. Let's chill." Damon grabbed Bonnie by the wrist and gently pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Damon, we can't hang out in bed all day. It would be inappropriate."

"It would not be inappropriate, Bon Bon. Let's cuddle?" He pouted.

Bonnie widened her eyes at his statement. She instantly felt uncomfortable behind his comment. "Cuddle?"

"Yes, let's snuggle, like we did in the cave when you asked me to lay next to you," he reminded her in the sweetest of voices.

"We had just experienced a life or death situation, Damon," she replied as if he were being ridiculous.

"Every second on this planet is a life or death situation, Bonnie, so what's your point?" He shrugged and furrowed his brow. "Don't you miss cuddling with Jeremy? Don't you ever feel lonely?" he asked seriously.

"Jeremy was my boyfriend. That's what couples do, and yes, I miss it. I'm pretty sure Elena cuddled you a lot." Bonnie clearly wanted to know more about his relationship with her best friend.

"Best friends can cuddle, too, Bonnie, and no, Elena and I didn't snuggle with each other. We had wild sex, we went to sleep, and when we woke up the next morning, she was on her side of the bed and I was on mine."

"Oh." Bonnie's face enhanced with a look of pity. She collapsed back down onto the bed, crossing her ankles, and overlapped her hands-on top of her belly. "We can talk. If you want to, but no touchy-feely stuff. Okay?" she issued out her wishes sternly.

Bonnie gave in against the better judgment of her mind. Lately, her body and heart were nagging at her brain. They wanted and needed things and they wanted those things from Damon, but her mind was very stubborn on the matter.

Her brain believed in being loyal at any and all cost and it was winning the battle.

"Fair enough," Damon answered and continued, "...so, what was your first time like and who with?" He rolled his eyes at the thought of Jeremy Gilbert possibly being Bonnie's first.

Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Why on earth was Damon curious about _her_ sexual encounters? Oddly enough, Bonnie felt compelled to confide in him of all people about that bittersweet night with Jeremy.

"Jeremy wanted our first time to be at the boarding house-," she was cut off.

"You did _what?_ What the hell, Bonnie?!" Damon spat, frowning up at her.

"We went to a hotel, Damon," she snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, good. Please, continue." He smirked.

"I placed candles throughout our hotel room. I wanted our first time to be really romantic and magical," Bonnie explained cheerfully, and Damon snickered.

"If you're going to laugh, I won't tell you, Damon," she said, annoyed.

"Just tell me," he grumbled.

Bonnie sighed. "It should have been a beautiful night, but it turned out horribly when two Travelers decided to pass through me while we were in the middle of making out with each other." Bonnie looked at Damon somberly.

"Damn, that must have been-," Damon watched her, disturbed. He was saddened and rendered speechless by Bonnie's shameful and pathetic expression.

He instinctively reached his hand over to rub her shoulder tenderly for comfort as they both continued to lie in bed on their feathery pillows. Bonnie's head propped up on her hand and Damon's head remained flat on his pillow.

"...so, am I to assume you two tried it again the next night and baby Gilbert rocked your world?" Damon snickered preposterously at the idea while trying to lighten the mood.

"That night was our first time," Bonnie answered, embarrassed.

"You mean Jeremy slept with you after that?" Damon sat up quickly on the bed.

"It wasn't his fault, Damon," Bonnie defended as she hopped to her knees. "I…wanted to be with him."

"Two dead people had just passed through you!" Damon hissed in disbelief. He was an incredible hypocrite in this moment. What was good for the goose was obviously not for the gander in Damon's eyes.

"I'm not talking about this anymore with you," Bonnie exclaimed, jumping out of bed, and tried rushing off to the wash room.

"Whoa. Hey." Damon vamp sped in front of her, turning her around by the shoulders, and walked her back to bed.

"We've worked our asses off since the moment we've stepped foot on this planet, and we're going to enjoy at least one day of lounging and relaxing," Damon said sternly.

"You hurt my feelings," Bonnie pouted.

"I didn't hurt your feelings. I merely made you see what a creep your boyfriend was in that moment and you didn't like it."

Damon climbed back in bed, fluffed his pillow, laid down on his back, and got comfortable. He propped his head up with one hand, crossed his ankles, and waggled his eyes at Bonnie before patting her side of the bed.

Bonnie looked at him seriously as her brain soaked up his words like a sponge. She then fiddled nervously with her fingers as she realized for the first time the gravity of hers and Jeremy's first time being together. She wondered why she was so eager to hide her pain from him and how Jeremy was so willing to ignore her suffering just so he could lay with her.

Bonnie sat mindlessly on the bed, Damon watching her carefully as she looked out into the room with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I can't hold a conversation with myself, Bonnie. Well, I could, but it won't be as fun." Damon smiled at the back of her head.

"Jeremy-," she exhaled. "He was my only contact with the land of the living when I was on the other side. He seemed to really care about me." Bonnie thought for a minute then giggled incredulously. "He went on and on about the fact that he couldn't touch me. He never once talked about a plan to bring me back. I'm surprised he even lied to you about me not wanting you to use magic to bring me back to life. He never really truly loved me. He cheated on me with a ghost. How humiliating." Bonnie's eyes watered.

"Hey, that's not true." Damon's mood mirrored the seriousness of their conversation as he sat up on the bed, pushing his legs up, and resting his elbows on his knees. "Jeremy did love you Bonnie. He was a horny teenager, and you're hot. Why wouldn't he want you?" He stated, trying to lighten the mood and make Bonnie feel better.

"Did?" Bonnie crinkled her brow, curious.

"Did what?" Damon looked at her oddly.

"You said Jeremy _did_ love me. You don't think he loves me anymore?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Damon pushed his bottom lip up into his top one and shook his head. "I'm sure the universe has guided Stefan and Elena back to each other." He offered a fake smile and widened his eyes just thinking about it.

"Elena loves you, Damon, and I'm sure she's waiting for you." Bonnie gave him an encouraging grin.

It was now Damon's turn to mull over his own relationship, and his comment about Elena and Stefan finding their way back to each other began to weigh heavily on his mind.

"When Elena declared her love for you, how did it make you feel?" Bonnie laid on the bed, propping her chin up on her hand, and swinging her feet in the air.

"Uhhh…" Damon lost his train of thought as he watched Bonnie's beautiful toned and tawny legs. Her nightgown was extremely short, leaving little to the imagination, and he imagined that what Bonnie had between her legs was tight, hot, wet, and heaven to a cold nature creature like himself.

"Uh-," He scratched the back of his head and tried to put his focus back on their conversation. "It was nice finally hearing her say she was in love with me, and the sex was…forbidden, animalistic, lustful." He chuckled.

"O-kay." Bonnie shifted her eyes to the side and then giggled.

"When I try to think about that night with her, which was one of the happiest moments I had experienced in decades, it always gets overshadowed by the night she jumped in bed with me after I admitted to killing Aaron. I wanted her to get angry and refuse me. It was the first time that I realized Elena wasn't the same girl that I had fallen in love with."

"Oh, my God. You killed Aaron?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, forgetting everything else that Damon had said.

Damon turned a blank look to Bonnie. He should have known that their day of peace and lounging around wouldn't last forever.

"Damon, why?" Bonnie still couldn't believe that he would do such a thing to Elena, especially since they had been together.

"Because I was hurting, Bonnie," he argued in defense.

"Because you were hurting? Aaron is dead. He's not at college enjoying his life. His life was cut short by you because you were hurting. I was Aaron not so long ago. I was dead. Don't you remember?" Bonnie asked heatedly, disgust marrying her lovely face.

Damon collapsed back onto the bed, resting his forearm on his forehead and glaring up at the ceiling, trying to pretend that Bonnie's judgy eyes weren't piercing a hole through his undead heart.

Bonnie jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked heatedly.

"Away from you" she snapped.

"You're angry with me? Are you serious?" Damon sat up in bed, again, angry.

Bonnie pushed her knee out, folded her arms roughly over her chest, and glowered.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me when I kidnapped your boyfriend." Damon claimed, quickly moving to stand.

"I did have a problem with it, Damon, but I knew that you wouldn't kill Jeremy. I knew you were grandstanding and only trying to get Elena's attention. You and Enzo didn't need me to help you find a witch to help you find Wes," Bonnie protested.

"Well, then you don't know me, sweetheart, because I would have gladly killed Jeremy," he said coldly. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was so determined to tell Bonnie all his dirty little secrets. He knew she would be furious with him, but it was much deeper than that. Secretly, he wanted to be punished for what he had done to Aaron.

He hated looking back at that night. It made him want to vomit when he thought about what he had turned Elena into. She was now a worse version of herself. She made excuses for his horrible behavior, poor decisions, and then she rewarded him by having sex with him.

"You would have killed Jeremy, knowing how much that would have hurt me, and Elena?"

"Yes." Damon deadpanned, and Bonnie slapped him across the face with such force that he staggered back against the table before swiftly straightening himself.

Damon placed a hand on his afflicted cheek, astonished. He stared at her for a tick and then glowered.

"I'm out of here," he stated and then went to grab his things.

"Good!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fine!" Damon shouted.

"Great!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing her body from the floor and tensing up.

"Fantastic!" He screamed again.

"Awesome! Now, get the hell out!" She screeched as she pointed her finger at the door.

"Fucking peachy, and I will!" Damon screamed back at her and slammed the door to the house with such force that it quaked.

Bonnie grabbed a vase off the table and threw it at the door.

::::::

"Chogan, you called for me?" Tupac asked as he entered his leader's chambers.

"Yes," Chogan answered. "I've asked Cheyenne to give our men three drops of the outlander's blood."

"What?" Tupac's eyes widened in horror as he walked closer to the man's desk. "You can't do that. If our men go into battle and die, they will come back as something else."

"Well, wasn't this your plan all along. To save our men?" Chogan inquired.

"We don't know a damn thing about this man's blood or how it works. All I know for certain is that his blood can heal, and I want to use his blood solely for that purpose," Tupac said sternly.

"No," Chogan said.

"No. What the hell do you mean no?!" Tupac became agitated.

"I believe the outlander is lying. He said his kind couldn't walk around in the sun, yet he does it just fine. Cheyenne told me the outlander is super strong, fast, and that he has some type of super hearing."

"It doesn't matter!" Tupac yelled, and Chogan yelled over him as he struck the desk, throwing his authority around at his right-hand man.

"It does matter! Can you imagine if we had an army of super soldiers?" Chogan bellowed madly. "We could-," he continued to talk as Tupac rushed out of the building and ran towards Bonnie's and Damon's house.

"Tupac!" Zinnia yelled after spotting her husband leaving Chogan's.

He turned slowly around to her, his face apprehensive.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" She asked anxiously.

"Chogan has commanded that all of our men have Damon's blood before battle. He's hoping it will make them like him."

"Oh, no," Zinnia whispered in horror. "I will talk to Bonnie. I was on my way over anyway to make sure they've eaten, and that they're not in need of anything else."

"We'll go together," Tupac said sweetly. "You like the outlanders?" He asked and unbelieving look in his eyes.

"Yes. I think they are good people, and I wish you wouldn't be so mean to them."

"I have to. The male is stubborn."

"Ugh," Zinnia grunted.

The couple smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand to Bonnie's and Damon's.

::::::

Stefan, Lucy, and Enzo had a decent ride despite the fifty-five messages Elena had left on Stefan's phone and the twenty-five messages she left on Enzo's.

Stefan could kick his own ass for telling Caroline about his plans. He should have known that he couldn't trust the girl with the type "I" personality to keep her mouth shut.

Lucy had them make a pit stop in Long Island, New York. After further discussion about Luke and Liv, the older witch decided not to involve them in her plans. She had already asked Cassie Blake and Melissa Glaser to assist her with the spell and felt like their powers combined would be enough.

Lucy decided to meet her friends at a halfway point. There was no way she would take Enzo and Stefan anywhere near her friends' place of residence.

The group had been cooped up in their hotel suite a little over five hours waiting for Lucy to come up with a spell to send Bonnie a message across time and space. It was a spell that she literally had to come up with on her own. Then she had to practice the spell with her friends to make sure they got the wording just right as well as practice a few tests runs that they tried to send blindly into oblivion.

"Oh, my God. I'm fucking bored!" Enzo shouted as he laid across the bed on his back, his head hanging off the side.

"Well, leave, asshole," Stefan said nonchalantly. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing over there with dumb and dumber? Jesus, come on." He was growing impatient.

Cassie glared at him, and Melissa rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath.

"We're witches, Salvatore, not gods. We need to make sure everything is perfect before we go through with this," Lucy explained.

"Is this spell going to bring them back?" Stefan asked, frustrated.

"There is no way in hell we can bring Bonnie and Damon back tonight, tomorrow, or even next week for that matter."

"Lucy, you told me you had a plan to bring them back!" Stefan argued as he jumped to his feet.

"She did. I heard her," Enzo stated casually.

"No. That is not what I said," Lucy fibbed and became uneasy.

"You said…you didn't think you were strong enough to bring them both back which lead me to believe you had a plan." Stefan announced angrily as he pointed his finger aggressively at the woman.

"Okay. Look, right now all I have is a spell to contact Bonnie…if she's alive. At least this way she will know that we are trying to bring them home," Lucy said shamefully.

"You're lying, Lucy! You are trying to save Bonnie, only, and you are going to leave my brother to suffer!" Stefan yelled, his face beet red.

"You're being paranoid, Stefan," Cassie interrupted.

Stefan snapped and flashed to Cassie. He snatched her up from the chair and plunged his fangs deep into her throat. If Lucy Bennett were going to fuck him over, he was going to return the favor.

Stefan was a ticking time bomb, and he was desperate to bring his brother back home, and every day that Bonnie and Damon were gone he felt like his chances of bringing them back would diminish.

Enzo widened his eyes in horror and Melissa started screaming, forgetting that she was a witch as they watched the gory scene playing out in front of them.

Lucy held up a hand to Stefan, hitting him with a concentrated wave of pain. Enzo tried to interfere, but the witch quickly thwarted his brave attempt to be the hero.

"Step back, leech, or I will set your ass on fire," Lucy said through tight lips.

"Easy, love." Enzo grinned and slowly backed away.

Stefan ripped himself away from Cassie. The pain was too much for him to hang on. He ripped himself away from her, bringing a small chunk of her flesh with him. He crashed to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth as he gripped his temple, trying to massage out the pain.

"Cassie!" Melissa yelled and kneeled over her friend. "She's still alive, but her pulse is weak."

"Enzo." Lucy gestured to her friend and the vampire flashed to the woman, quickly giving her his blood.

"Stefan, you…need to calm the hell down. Now, I like you, but I will kill you if I have to. Now, I'm going to stop, and when I do, promise me that you will be a good boy?"

Stefan quickly nodded. "I just want my brother back," he stated passionately.

"I know, but if you're dead it really won't matter. Now, will it?" Lucy replied sassily.

"How is Cassie?" Lucy asked Melissa, keeping her eyes carefully on Stefan.

"She's healing," Melissa answered.

Enzo picked up Cassie and laid her on the bed.

"Just tell us how you plan on bringing back Bonnie and Damon?" Enzo asked heatedly as he straightened.

"I think Sheila opened up a portal, and when the other side collapsed Bonnie and Damon fell through."

"…and you know this, how?" Stefan spat as he slowly got to his feet and then sat down at the table.

"Because she can see dead people," Enzo mocked and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Sheila visited me before the other side collapsed. She told me about her plan. She couldn't do it alone. She had to channel all of the Bennett witches, the dead and the living alike to harness enough power to complete the spell, but the only drawback to the incantation is that she didn't know how to bring them back alive, or where they would go."

"Well, if that's the case why didn't she just bring them back to life?" Stefan chuckled preposterously.

"Because if she had done that, you idiot, you and a Bennett would have died in the place of Bonnie and Damon and with the destruction of the other side you would been gone forever. Nature always has to have a bal-,"

"A balance…yada ya ya." Stefan rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. "Jesus. I'm going to need a drink behind all of this. I need to take this call," he said, relieved.

Once outside in the hallway, Stefan answered his phone as he leaned against the wall, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"What the fuck do you want, Elena?" He answered rudely.

"Do you always have to be so rude?"

"Do you always have to be so fucking annoying?"

"I only want to know what's going on. Has Lucy and the others found a way to bring Damon back? I really need to be there. Please, tell me where you are."

"Things will go a lot smoother if you aren't here to fuck it up."

"Stefan. This is me, Elena. We once made a good team. This isn't you. Before Damon died, we were close. I still want that."

Stefan remained silent for several moments.

"Stefan." Elena held her phone out to look at it. He was still there, but he didn't answer.

"Stefan, I still love you. We can help each other get Damon back." Elena no longer heard background noise. "Stefan," she called once more.

Stefan held his thumb on the end button. It angered him that Elena would use the words 'I love you' so loosely. He truly hated the woman now. She did, like Damon, bring him a glimpse of his humanity, only it was on the opposite side of the spectrum.

A part of Stefan hoped that wherever Bonnie and Damon went, they were falling in love with each other.

He smiled happily at the thought of seeing him and his brother both telling Elena Gilbert that they were in love with other women. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to see that fantasy become a reality.

"Uh, Stefan," Melissa called.

"Yeah." Stefan looked at her expressionlessly.

"Lucy is ready to start the spell."

Stefan rushed into the room behind Melissa.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked anxiously.

"I wrote a little note for Bonnie. Do you want to add something for Damon?"

"Uh, yeah, so you're going to send a piece of paper through a portal to another world?" Stefan asked ludicrously. "Well, that's stupid."

"No, dumb ass. I'm sending it in this." Lucy handed Stefan a metal box made of titanium. She wanted to make sure whatever she sent to Bonnie wouldn't be destroyed by the elements as it passed through the gateway.

"Unf, not bad." Stefan smiled at Lucy and then sat down at the table and wrote a little note to his brother.

He told him he loved him, missed him, and then he went on to tell his brother what a nervous wreck Elena was, and that if he didn't come back, he was sure she would end her own life. He wanted to make sure his brother knew the urgency of the situation; if anyone could motivate Damon it was Elena's existence.

Stefan folded the note with love before placing it into the silver metal box. Lucy closed the container before chanting over it and sealing it shut. Melissa, Lucy, and Cassie sat around the table, joined hands, and then began to chant.

Enzo flashed to a standing position and rushed to Stefan's side as a white light began to swirl rapidly around the box, causing a wind to blow throughout the room.

The vampires didn't remember incantations being this spectacular and magical. The light blared throughout the room, making their suite seem like a beacon sitting at the top of their building.

Their hair flapped wildly in their faces as they chanted in unison with their eyes closed. After several moments of their magical mantra, the box disappeared. Once seeing the box vanish, a sickening feeling fell over Stefan.

He immediately regretted telling his brother about Elena's state of being. If Bonnie and Damon were alive and growing closer, his letter could ruin any chances they had at a blossoming love affair. Deep down he knew that if Damon suspected that Elena was on the verge of hurting herself, his brother would stop at nothing, including hurting Bonnie, to get back to her.

"Lucy, you have to stop that box from going through," Stefan stated in horror.

Lucy let out a hysterical laugh. "It's done, Salvatore," she said with a deadpan look on her face.

Stefan grabbed his temple and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

::::::

Damon walked through the settlement cursing under his breath. Bystanders looked at him oddly and snickered at his weirdness, but he was too angry to even care.

He was begging just one person to say one thing to him out of the way. He would make them sorry that they ever crossed Damon Salvatore's path.

First, Damon wanted to kill someone. He wanted to know that there was someone in the world that was hurting as much as him.

He then wanted to go home and destroy their hut. That would make Bonnie sorry for getting angry with him over Aaron, someone who wasn't even a part of their little gang.

After Damon had thought about all the horrible things he wanted to do, he thought about what the consequences of those actions would be.

He would no longer have a cozy place to live and the town's people would probably put him and Bonnie to death.

Damon laughed at himself. He was dealing with his pain without involving everyone else and making them suffer his man-pain, too, and it felt good for him to finally be a real man.

Deep down he was relieved to be read the riot act by Bonnie, but the downside of that was that he had ruined what took months upon months of growth between him and Bonnie. Now they were back at square one, and he didn't want that.

Damon was way past merely needing Bonnie, he wanted her in his life. She was the other half of him, and it took another universe and him dying to even see it or admit it to himself.

He walked so quickly and for so long in thought about his situation that he found himself surrounded by trees. He was now in the forest, but the village was still in his view. He collapsed back against the tree, drifted down to the forest floor, rested his elbow on his knees, and overlapped his hands.

He began to reminisce over every moment that he and Bonnie had shared and everything that they had gone through together since they had been on the new planet. Damon couldn't think of one moment that was toxic or unhealthy between them.

All his encounters with Bonnie were sweet, deep, adventurous, happy, fun, filled with tension, nervousness, and passion. She was the first woman that he had ever come to respect and care for naturally and on his own terms.

Bonnie wasn't some woman that he start pursuing out of spite or revenge and then ultimately won through a sire bond. She wasn't some woman that he had come to love because he was compelled to do so. He loved her because he simply just did, and because of all her wonderful qualities.

"I need her to forgive me," he whispered as he pressed his head into his hands wearily.

::::::

"Hi, Zinnia, Tupac," Bonnie greeted dryly, a vexed expression on her face.

"Good morning," the couple greeted, and Zinnia furrowed her brow. She could sense that something was off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's up?" Bonnie forced a polite demeanor.

"Where's Damon?" Tupac asked.

"He took a walk around town."

"Bonnie, you said that Damon's kind couldn't walk around in the sun." Tupac got straight down to business. There was no time for pleasantries.

Bonnie nodded curiously.

"How is Damon able to do this?"

Bonnie exhaled and then answered. "There is a way, but I won't tell you." Bonnie fold her arms over her chest.

Tupac laughed at her outrageous comment and scratched his head in disbelief.

"Look…I am not going to hurt you or Damon, but if I'm to make Chogan understand that you two are being honest, then I need some fucking answers."

"Tupac!" Zinnia yelled. "Don't be rude to our guest."

"No. I'm not going to stop until she gives me some answers. This is a life or death situation," he said to Zinnia.

"Bonnie, you will tell me what allows Damon to walk during the daylight," Tupac said through clenched lips, pointing his finger in Bonnie's face.

"Why, so, you can use it against him later? I will die before I let you hurt my friend." Bonnie slapped his finger out of her face and pushed her face into his.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon asked as he entered the home looking serious and deadly. He had heard the latter part of their entire conversation from the other side of the door.

"You say your kind can't walk around in the sun. How is this possible?" Tupac then directed his frustration at Damon.

"Because I'm the first of my kind. I'm special." Damon averted the man a fake smile.

"You're a liar that's what you are. You will go to battle with me and my men," Tupac demanded.

"Yeah…that's not going to fucking happen." Damon crossed his arms.

Damon and Tupac engaged in a heated standoff.

"Both of you put your dicks back in your holsters. Tupac you can't command Damon to go into battle with you. He's not one of your soldiers," Zinnia reprimanded.

"Chogan is giving all of our men his blood, and I need to know how this is going to affect my men and this parish." Tupac spat.

"What the hell did you say?" Bonnie finally found her voice.

"Chogan wants to make super soldiers like Damon." Tupac answered.

"Oh boy," Damon grunted, bothered.

"Damon, I know you are not one of us. You don't have to fight in our war, but will you please accompany my husband in battle?" Zinnia said imploringly.

Damon searched her beautiful face and then his eyes drifted down to the disfigurement that always seem to peep out from underneath her covering. He quickly took his mind off her scar and shifted his gaze over to Bonnie. She was still angry with him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Okay, I will go. It's not like I'm wanted around here," Damon replied.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar. She didn't want Damon going into battle. No matter how angry she was with him; she wasn't ready to see him dead or hurt. She couldn't believe that he had fixed his mouth to say something so outlandish.

"Thank you, Damon," Tupac forced out, dryly. He was a proud man. Statements like, 'sorry,' and 'thank you,' weren't words that were part of his everyday vocabulary, but he did have a hidden agenda.

"Uh, Damon, Zinnia has an illness. Our physician said there's nothing more he can do for her. She doesn't have much time left with us. Will you…can you…would you…do you…could you…I'm…look…uhh-,"

"Oh God, I could have been on the other side of the fucking planet by now," Damon spat.

Tupac glowered.

"What my husband is trying to ask, Damon," Zinnia inhaled, "Do you think your blood can heal me?" She pulled up her sleeves, revealing her disfigured and extremely scar-covered arm. "Believe it or not, this is the most attractive part of me." She laughed to keep from crying.

Damon knew exactly what she had once seeing her affliction.

"You have leprosy," Bonnie gasped.

Damon gently grabbed the woman by the wrist and studied her extremely disfigured arm before looking back at her. "You're beautiful." He trailed his fingers as soft as a feather down Zinnia's face before stealing a glance at a hypnotized-looking Bonnie.

"Try not to fall in love with me after you have my blood." Damon gave Zinnia a smoldering glance. He looked back at Bonnie, again, hoping he could get a rise out of her.

"Get on with it," Tupac snapped with his arms folded over his chest.

Veins began to swim across Damon's cheeks. He couldn't resist putting on a little show. He turned his gaze back to Zinnia and she became afraid at the sight of him. He bit slowly into his wrist and lifted it slowly to the woman's mouth.

Tupac was worried and slightly shaking in his boots. Damon glanced at his nemesis, impressed by the fact that he was able to make the fearless Tupac's heart beat a little faster.

"Today, please." Damon smirked at Zinnia.

The woman finally parted her trembling lips, at a snail's pace, before clamping down over Damon's bleeding wound.

Zinnia closed her eyes and frowned up at the taste of the vampire's blood. She suckled on his crimson liquid longer than she needed to, believing that she needed copious amounts of his blood to heal her condition. She finally pulled away from Damon. She wiped her lips with the sleeve of her top and then stumbled back to the kitchen table.

"Zinnia," Tupac called as he took the woman into his arms and helped her into the chair. "What the hell did you do to her?" He zipped Damon an angry look.

"She's fine. She's healing. See." Bonnie peeled back the woman's covering. Tupac's eyes widened in amazement.

"Here. She can lay down in our bed." Bonnie and Tupac helped Zinnia to the bed.

Once she was tucked in, Tupac asked to speak with Damon—alone, so he could fill him in about the details of the battle. Bonnie watched as the men exited the house.

Damon looked back at Bonnie, meeting her gaze. They looked at each other for a tick. Bonnie was stubborn and so was Damon. Neither one of them were ready to budge on their position, but Damon didn't need her forgiveness in this moment, but he did hope that she would at least pretend to even care that he was heading off into a dangerous situation where if someone aimed their wooden arrow just right, it would be the end of him.

Alas, Bonnie didn't flinch. Her unreadable look never turned into one of concern, panic, or great distress for him. Damon looked down at the ground in sorrow before closing the door to the house.

::::::

Stefan found himself all alone on the terrace of their hotel suite. Enzo was out on the town doing what he did best, killing people, and the witches went back to the comfort and the protection of their own room.

After the stunt that Stefan had pulled there was no way the women were going to share a suite with two serial killer vampires.

Stefan was highly surprised that he didn't go out on the town with Enzo, ripping an innocent bystander apart would do him a world of good right now, but he decided against it. He opted for pining over his brother all alone instead.

Although Stefan had turned off his humanity, he oddly still had bouts of emotional moments. Like now, out on the balcony of his suite. Happier times of him and his brother rolled viciously around in his mind, torturing him astonishingly, but he soldiered on with his good and bad memories alike no matter how much it hurt.

He recollected fights with his brother about Giuseppe, Katherine, and then there were the moments when they would sit up all night 'til the wee hours of the morning, talking about everything.

'Til this day, he still lamented all those decades ago when he convinced his brother to be a vampire and live forever with him. He did it because he couldn't stand to be without Damon, yet here he was, almost two hundred years later, forced to live in a world without his older brother and he absolutely hated it.

If he did not have the overwhelming determination to bring Damon back to life, he would gladly remove his ring so that he could meet his fiery death with dignity.

Stefan's past thoughts had quickly come and gone, and his mind began to see a future where it was only him and Damon. As the imaginary moments began to dance in his head, his phone rang and brought him abruptly back to his current and miserable reality.

He looked at the phone vacantly and decided to answer it on the fourth ring.

"Hello," Stefan answered dryly.

"Hey, it's me," Caroline announced innocently.

"I don't know anyone by the name of 'me,'" Stefan replied.

"It's Caroline, idiot."

"Oh," he said indifferently.

"All I get from you is 'oh?"

"No, you get _you have a fucking big mouth_. Elena has been calling me non-stop. What the hell, Caroline?"

"Sss…I know. I messed up. I told Matt. He told her because she was in such a sad state and he was completely worried about her. He assumed the information about bringing Damon back would help her."

"You should've never betrayed me," Stefan said seriously.

"Does this mean you hate me?" Caroline held the phone close to her ear, waiting for him to answer. Stefan didn't say anything to her for over two minutes, but Caroline didn't give up.

"I could never be mad at you," Stefan finally answered.

"Good." She smiled into the phone. "It's pretty lonely here in Mystic Falls. Are you coming home soon?" Caroline hopped on the kitchen counter and happily swung her dangling feet.

"Yeah, we should be back in a few days."

"Have you thought about our kiss?" She asked tentatively.

"Uh…" Stefan couldn't find the words. He let out a low chortle and Caroline blushed.

"It was nice, Caroline, but we can't be together."

"Why not, and don't say it's because of Elena? She slept with your brother. She has no right to criticize you about who you date," she scolded

"It's not about Elena. It's about me, and the fact that I don't want to hurt you. I'm not myself right now, and the last thing I want to do is lead you on," Stefan explained easily.

"I trust you, Stefan. You could never hurt me. Here you are without your humanity and you're as sweet as you can be."

"Look Caroline-," Stefan paused. "I don't want to talk about relationships. All I want right now is to get my brother back, feed, get drunk, and occasionally fuck a beautiful woman. Is that what you want?" Stefan declared seriously and waited motionlessly for her reply.

They sat on the phone for two minutes, a deafening silence between them.

"No. That's not what I want, but I do hope you get your brother back. Bye, Stefan," Caroline said gloomily and then hung up the phone.

Stefan looked at his cell solemnly and then turned his attention to the door.

He rolled his eyes at the entrance before placing his feet on the ground and slamming his bottle of bourbon down onto the table.

He flashed to the door and opened it to none other than Lucy Bennett.

"Hey." She smiled and then sashayed into the suite with a bottle of champagne and two long stem glasses in hand.

"Are you lost?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm right where I want to be," she answered sassily before sitting down on the couch, pouring some of the bubbly in to the champagne glasses.

Stefan walked slowly over to the couch and sat down beside her. "What's your game, Lucy?"

"I'm not playing a game. I want the same thing as you."

"So, this is a peace offering?"

"Something like that." She smiled. "You seem like such a sweet person the last time we met. Well, when we sort of met."

"You know what I think?" Stefan smirked.

"What?"

"I think you are a horny witch." Stefan gave a smoldering smirk, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, there's that, and maybe I just think you need a friend."

"I don't need a friend. All I need is a good bottle of bourbon and to rip the head off someone every now and again."

"Now see, that's where you and I have a problem. What happened today can't happen again. I know you miss your brother, but I can't help you…no, I _won't_ help you if you're going to be abusive to my friends."

Stefan nodded his head and smiled as he tapped his fingers against the arm of the sofa. He then pushed himself forward on the couch, spreading his legs wide apart, linked his hands together in front of him, and flashed Lucy a ravenous look.

Stefan drifted into her for a kiss and she turned away. He grabbed her roughly by the hair at the back of her head and turned her gaze back to his.

Lucy then tried to kiss him. Her warm lips brushed up against his and he tugged at her hair, pulling her lips away before they could make full contact. He vamped up and deliberately extended his incisors.

Stefan yanked Lucy's head to the side and sunk his fangs into her neck. Lucy let him take a little of her blood before grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head and yanked him away from her. She gave him a light aneurysm. Stefan grunted loudly through the pain. He shook off the sting and flashed back in for more of her blood. Stefan pinned her down to the couch and forced her legs apart with his.

"I never figured you as the type to like it rough." Stefan grinned down at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Lucy pushed Stefan onto the floor. She straddled him, ripped his shirt off, and then his jeans and underwear.

She stood over him, eased her panties off, and then squatted over his naked pelvis. She grabbed ahold of his rock-hard venous cock and guided herself down on to him. Stefan moaned, and his head hit the floor with a thud. He closed his eyes and keyed into Lucy slowly pushing herself up and down onto his long fuck stem with her strong legs.

Stefan took a hard swallow and bit his bottom lip at her wonderful ministration. Sex wasn't better than human blood, but it dulled the pain.

"How does it feel to have a real woman?" Lucy leaned into Stefan and whispered against his lips as she pinned his hands to the floor and had her way with him.

She gave Stefan another light aneurysm. "Oh shit. Shit." Stefan laughed through the discomfort before throwing his strong arms around her and greedily and happily kissed the beautiful witch.

Lucy and Stefan fucked on the floor, the coffee table, the couch, and the terrace. They rested and then went back in for more. Stefan was finally living out one of his dirty fantasies to have his brain fried while having hot passionate mind-blowing sex.

::::::

Morning had come and gone for Bonnie, yet Damon still hadn't made it back from his talk with Tupac. Zinnia slept for a couple of hours. She woke up energetic and fully healed. She was too thrilled to sit around and be a shoulder for Bonnie to cry on.

She had to share her good fortune with all her friends and family so Bonnie's problem had to wait.

Bonnie had to face her dilemma with Damon all alone. She literally had no one, not even Damon to argue with about how angry she was with him.

She decided to stop sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Though she was still exceptionally mad with Damon, she was still exceedingly worried about him going to battle, too. Damon wasn't invincible. He might have been harder to kill than everyone else, but he still could be killed and the thought of that alarmed her.

She freshened herself up a bit and then put on the adorable outfit that Zinnia had given to her. The gladiator sandals, halter top, and mini skirt fit her perfectly. After dressing she marched down to the village square and instead of running into Damon, she ran into Zinnia.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar at the sight of the new Zinnia. She was in a short mini skirt, a halter top, and boots, and she was toting a water canister and a small leather satchel. The satchel was filled with an assortment of breads and cheeses.

"You look really hot," Bonnie complemented her.

"Thanks, and I see you decided to wear the cute things I gave you. You look really beautiful, Bonnie." Zinnia prattled over Bonnie's outfit, which was like hers.

"Where are you going, on a picnic?" Bonnie radiated beamed.

"The men are leaving for battle today. I want to see my husband off and take him this care package," Zinnia said stoically.

"They're leaving, right now?"

"Yes," Zinnia answered, and Bonnie took off for home.

Instead of putting Damon together a care package, she spent the whole day mad about something he had done not so far off into the distance past. Bonnie burst through the door of their home and ransacked the place looking for the water container and the haversack that Zinnia had given to her the day before.

She grabbed a piece of the glass from the vase that she threw at Damon that morning and cut herself quickly and savagely across the hand. Bonnie squeezed her bloody appendage with all her might so that her blood would flow into the medium size opening.

Back at the gate, Damon was saddling the animal that was given to him to ride when he noticed all the couples, lovers, and family members saying goodbye to each other all around him. He looked at all of them with sadness, wishing that he had someone to be there for him.

Damon looked back down the passageway that lead to his and Bonnie's little hut. He knew he should have said goodbye to her, no matter if she said it back to him or not. He gazed at the road leading to her as if it would will her to him.

He would give anything to see Bonnie's face before he left. Even if she bitched him out the whole time at least she would be there.

Damon knew in his heart if something happened to him that Bonnie would be devastated. There wasn't an evil or selfish bone in her body. She was the most selfless person he knew, and she cared about everyone. She even gave mercy to her enemies. She didn't need to be shown or told to do the right thing, it just came naturally for her.

Damon turned his attention back to his animal and tried hard to tune out all the family moments around him.

"Damon! Damon!"

Damon snapped his head to the aisle that lead to the little hut. It was Bonnie. His mouth went ajar, and his eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Bonnie Bennett running toward him like a bat out of hell.

Bonnie was absolutely stunning in her amazon looking outfit. If Zinnia was the amazon princess of the village Bonnie was most definitely the amazon queen. The entire world stopped as Damon watched Bonnie run to him like Carmen Electra in Bay Watch.

Her breast wiggled, and her thighs jiggled as she ran to _him,_ of all people, and he was praying to any God listening that he didn't faint at this miracle of a moment.

"I made you a care package. I brought this for you," Bonnie panted as she jogged the rest of the way to him. She looked flushed, and a blotchy bloody cloth was tied around her hand.

Damon searched her over quickly, instantly growing worried at the state of her. Bonnie took a long blink once she reached him and involuntarily drifted down to the ground.

"Whoa." Damon caught her before she hit the ground. He drifted to the surface with her in his grip. "Bonnie," he whispered worriedly.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little weak. I had to fill your water container with my blood," Bonnie said tiredly through a lazy smile. "I only want you to feed from me. I don't want these people to know everything about you. They may try to hurt you," she explained weakly.

Bonnie was so beautiful to Damon in this twinkling. He ran his finger down her face and brushed her lips with his thumb. "You're too good for me. You know that?" Damon then bit into his wrist and placed it against her full cracked dry lips. She took a few drops of his blood and then pulled away.

"Thank you." Bonnie was grateful.

"You don't have to thank me. You, being here is thanks enough. You didn't have to come. I know you're still angry with me," Damon said sweetly as he helped her to her feet.

"I had to come. You need me, and I need you. I couldn't live with myself if you left here without me saying goodbye."

"The things I said to you about Jeremy and what I did to Aaron-," Damon was stopped mid-sentence.

"Don't think about that now."

"No, you need to hear it. I fucked up. I was wrong Bonnie. Aaron deserved to live, and I took that away from him, and I never even considered the fact that hurting Jeremy would hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"You're asking for my forgiveness?" Bonnie looked at him astonishingly.

Damon gazed at the sun-kissed beauty lovingly as the wind lightly blew her dark tresses around in her face. He slowly trailed his fingertips across her forehead, grabbing loose strands of her hair along the way and pushed them behind her ear. The move sent chills down Bonnie's spine.

"Yes, I'm asking you to forgive me. It hurts too much to have you angry with me." He rubbed her arms briskly with his cool hands. Damon had keyed in on the goosebumps running up her arms.

Bonnie looked at Damon admiringly. She rarely saw him be a man, and being a man made him even more handsome in this moment as he looked down on her with his glistening blue eyes made possible by the moisture that had collected in them.

"I forgive you." Bonnie blushed.

"Does a guilty conscience always make you feel so sick at the stomach?" Damon let out a timid chuckle and rubbed his belly.

"Sometimes, but it's a good thing, and it means that you're halfway there."

Damon smiled at her before wrapping her up in his strong arms. He placed his hand at the back of her head and cradled her securely to him as he closed his eyes and began to gently rock her.

Bonnie stood on her toes and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other over his head and pressed him tightly to her as she closed her eyes, squeezing out a tear in the process. They held each other snugly and for as long as time would permit. They finally pulled away from each other. Damon pulled the strap of his container over his head and then took Bonnie by the hands.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone," he teased.

"I will, and you be careful," she said.

"I promise, and you look really nice by the way."

"You think so?" Bonnie looked down at her threads and felt over her skirt.

"Hell yeah, you look great."

"Thank you, and you're doing the right thing, Damon. I'm so proud of you."

"Then I'm definitely doing the right thing if _you're_ proud of me." He returned her sweet gesture.

Damon immediately thought of Elena. Instead of her being proud of him and seeing him off to battle, she begged and pleaded to come along, risking her own life in the process. He squeezed his eyes together, bringing himself back to the moment he wanted to be living in.

They gave each other one last quick hug before Damon hopped on the horse-looking creature and began his slow trot into the unknown with Tupac and his men.

The men started filing out of the gate one by one. Zinnia stood next to Bonnie and they watched Damon and Tupac leave together.

Damon wanted to look back so badly at Bonnie like Tupac had done with Zinnia, but he knew there was no way he would be so lucky as to have Bonnie standing there seeing him off. He smiled outrageously at the thought of it.

Curiosity soon got the better of him. He had to know, no matter how much it would hurt to see that she wasn't there, he still had to know. He closed his eyes, took a deep sigh, and turned slowly around.

Damon's eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie Bennett still standing there to see him off. He bit his bottom lip and blinked his eyes quickly, successfully stopping his happy tears. There was no fucking way he was going to cry tears of joy at the sight of Bonnie Bennett though she deserved them.

 _Is she crying?_ He wondered. "Don't cry over me, Bonnie," he breathed.

Bonnie waved, and he waved back and quickly turned around to face the road ahead. Not only was Bonnie looking but she was lightly sobbing over him. He was winning all around.

"Kill me now, God," he whispered. A huge grin sped across his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes of Mystic Falls

**Oblivion Chapter 6: Heroes of Mystic Falls**

Damon found himself looking back at the gates of Gardenia often. He watched the gate until distance obscured its view. The feeling he felt when Bonnie died churned inside of him as if it were yesterday. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from her. He couldn't understand why he would have such feelings for Bonnie Bennett.

He smiled in thought of her goodbye to him. He grinned even bigger when he pictured her crying over him.

He never thought in a million years that she would ever weep over him, but then again, he hadn't imagined a lot of things until he came to this planet.

Damon suddenly envisioned him and Bonnie as a couple. He soon lost that sparkle in his eye. Even if that was what he wanted, and she wanted the same thing; he was sure she wouldn't go through with it because of Elena. Her loyalty to her friend was truly staggering. The only other person he knew whose loyalty would rival Bonnie's was his brother's.

He couldn't think of Bonnie without thinking of Elena. He started listing the pros and cons of each relationship, which was something he had never done before either because he didn't see Bonnie in the romantic sense.

He had done so much to so many people to win Elena over. Like hurting his brother and compromising who he was in the process. He wondered how the hell he could even imagine being with anyone else but Elena.

He chased after her for two straight years. He did every underhanded and selfish thing imaginable, and as luck and a sire bond would have it, he finally got the girl he wanted, but through the course of their love, things changed.

He changed Elena. She was no longer the best version of herself. She was now an obnoxious codependent and self-absorbed watered-down version of his first love, Katherine Pierce, but Bonnie Bennett had all the strengths of Katherine and none of her weaknesses.

She was a do-it-yourself girl. She didn't need anyone to hold her hand as she walked off into the unknown, alone. She was a fighter. That was all akin to Katherine Pierce.

What Bonnie had that Katherine never did, and Elena use to, was compassion, and she was selfless, sometimes to a fault. A woman like that would balance out his unbelievably selfish ways and he was finally seeing this.

Bonnie was indeed the entire package and her personality didn't change to fit her man. She remained that same woman no matter who she loved or what changes occurred in her life.

As the mantra of thoughts concerning his relationships to the women that were important or once important to him played out in his mind, he began to see why he felt so drawn to Bonnie. She was, in fact, everything he wanted and needed from a woman. If it weren't for this planet, he wondered if he'd ever come to realize or admit these things to himself.

"Cheyenne, did you grab the five canisters of my friend's blood?" Tupac yelled, brutally taking Damon from his thoughts.

"There were only three canisters of his blood left."

"Three?" Tupac inquired, pushing his brow into his forehead.

"Yes, and one of the canisters I used, giving everyone three drops as instructed by Chogan," Cheyenne answered.

"Which was a dumb fucking idea," Damon mumbled under his breath.

"Where is the other canister?" Tupac thought aloud.

"Maybe Chogan kept it as insurance," Peyak added.

"Insurance for what?" Tupac looked at his friend with a scowl.

"Who knows. You know how Chogan is," Peyak said, not affording his friend a glance.

"Smells fishy to me," Damon's murmured, dissatisfaction plowed his brow.

"Damon, how long have you and your lady been together?"

"What, no questions about my blood, and how I'm able to walk around in the sun?" Damon replied animatedly, miffed.

"I have tons of questions for you, but I know you won't answer them, at least not honestly, so why waste my time." Tupac shrugged. "…so, you and Bonnie?"

"We're not together," Damon answered aloofly, looking straight ahead.

"You said she was your woman and that she was special to you." Tupac darted him a puzzling look.

"She is…I mean she's special to me, but she's not my woman."

"Okay, so she's not your woman, but you want her to be."

"Psst, please. Bonnie Bennett is a pain in my ass." He reddened.

"The way you screamed in protest of me hurting your woman told me she's more than just a pain in your ass. How long have you been in love with her?"

"I'm not in love with her," Damon enunciated hotly, becoming angry with Tupac's accusations.

"What would be so wrong with loving Bonnie? She's a beautiful woman, and she seems to have a great head on her shoulders."

"She is a great woman, but it'll never work between us," Damon replied disappointedly.

"Well, you better grab hold of her before someone else does."

::::::

The mighty gates of Gardenia were now closed. For the first time since being on Parallel Earth, Bonnie and Damon were separated.

She felt an emptiness that she hadn't since losing her Grams. Being detached from Damon made her extremely depressed. Even with Jeremy she didn't feel exceedingly disoriented by his absence like she did now. She chalked it all up to it being about Elena.

She convinced herself that if something happened to Damon, Elena would blame her, and she would lose her forever, but she was lying to herself.

She and Damon had handled business and separated immediately thereafter on many occasions. She never thought one second about it, but this time things were different.

Like those times when they took down Klaus and Silas. They always came together to save the day, then parted ways without so much as a "Kiss my ass" when they went their separate ways.

Now, here she was, feeling like Damon had taken half her heart with him when he left. Out of all the people in the world that she would feel lost without, she never conceived that he would be one of those people. Her stomach began to twist violently in knots; she trembled inside just thinking about him not returning to her.

He had become her precious picture in a frame or that beautiful expensive piece of jewelry that was left behind after the fire, but now he was out of her sights. She could no longer protect him or watch his back.

"Well, it's just us girls now. What would you like to do today?" Zinnia threaded her arm through hers.

Bonnie didn't answer; her eyes were still fixated on the stone gate.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Zinnia inquired, again, watching the outlander with a concerned gaze before gently nudging her.

"Huh, what?" Bonnie gazed blankly in her direction.

"What would you like to do today?'"

"Uh, I don't know. We can do whatever you guys do here in uh-," Bonnie trailed off.

"Gardenia. That is the name of our little city."

"Mmm, Gardenia. That's a beautiful name."

"Since you are not sure of what you want to do, why don't you help me make the spirits and the kidney pies for our feast tonight?"

"Feast?" Bonnie cocked her head to one side.

"When the men go away to battle, we have a big feast to celebrate their bravery, and we pray that the Gods will bring them home to us. It's a time for us women to comfort each other and to do things we normally don't do when our men are among us."

"Ahhh, I get it. It's sort of like a girls kick ass night out." Bonnie smiled, nodding as if devious thoughts were rolling around in her head.

Zinnia laughed, then led Bonnie to the town hall. Once inside, she led her to a table topped with large glass jugs filled with red liquid. She knew that it was wine because Zinnia had already introduced her to their spirits. The table was also covered with piles of fruit. She spotted the purple fruit that Damon said she shouldn't eat, but there were piles of the fruit all over the table.

"Hey, what is the name of this fruit. Does it affect a person's emotions?" Bonnie asked, picking up one of the fruits from off the table.

"This…," Zinnia picked up one of the fruits, too, "…is called passion fruit and it should only be consumed in small amounts. We mix a few drops of it into our spirits to help enhance its potency. It heightens your desires, lightens your mood, and gives you the feeling of floating on clouds. I love this fruit." Zinnia explained animatedly before resting her forehead on Bonnie's, sending her a cute grin.

"Have you ever kneaded dough, Bonnie?" she asked, leading Bonnie to another table. She dipped her hand down in to a bucket of hot foaming water. She washed her hands and then dried them off. Bonnie did the same. Zinnia handed her a small ball of dough.

"My Grams showed me how to knead dough," she finally answered.

"Grams?" Zinnia squinted, bemused.

"She was my grandmother. She's the person responsible for bringing me and my friend here to your world."

"Oh, okay. Tell me about that by the way. I've been curious about where you and Damon are from and how you got here."

"We're from a little town called Mystic Falls, which also on a planet called Earth," Bonnie giggled. "It was a very quiet place before every supernatural being on earth discovered our little haven." She rolled her eyes, then continued.

"Damon and I died. Well, I died once before to bring back my friend's little brother. He was her last surviving family member. I wanted to bring him back for her. I wanted Elena and Damon to be happy together. I knew she would never be happy after losing her only family."

"Wait, so you died, twice, and were able to come back to life?"

"Yeah, Damon was the reason I came back to life the first time. I had to come back as the Anchor, the bridge between the land of the living and a place called the Other Side, which was where the supernatural went after death." She paused. "Well, the Other Side was deteriorating, and it was taking me along with it, but my Grams came up with a spell to save me, that's how Damon and I ended up here." Bonnie folded her bottom lip between her teeth, recollecting.

"Your Grams sounds like she was an awesome person, and who is Elena? I thought Damon was your man?" Zinnia looked at her confused.

"No, Damon is very much in love with Elena. He all but ruined his relationship with his brother to have her."

"He seems so smitten with you. Are you sure he's not in love with you?"

"Heavens, no! Damon Salvatore doesn't love me." Bonnie blushed. She laughed hilariously at the idea.

"By all that is holy and right, you are in love with him." Zinnia instigated playfully.

"No. No." Bonnie tensed and shook her head fervently.

"When he left today, how did it make you feel?" Zinnia inquired sassily, jutting out a knee, and propping a hand on her hip.

Bonnie exhaled and looked at the woman seriously. "I'm not in love with him. I can't be in love with him. My best friend is in love with him, and she's like a sister to me. I won't betray her," she enlightened with conviction.

"What if you never make it home? What if this place is your new home? Are you okay with him moving on with one of the women here in our city? Are you okay with losing him forever?" Zinnia asked seriously.

"We will make it home, and I won't do anything to taint our newfound friendship or my bond with Elena."

"You are a good friend. I hope this Elena girl is worth your friendship and your happiness." Zinnia looked at Bonnie unsurely, slightly shaking her head.

"Elena is a good friend. I'm making the right call." Bonnie was never surer of herself.

::::::

Stefan woke up to find Lucy Bennett on the other side of the bed, laying naked, and uncovered.

Stefan was ready to get back to Mystic Falls to set the wheels in motion to save his brother. There was something else nagging at his consciousness—his conversation with Caroline.

He knew his words had hurt her, but he wasn't ready to be in a relationship—with anyone. He felt emotionally detached from everything way before he turned off his humanity. Caroline was the only thing that kept him grounded as he teeter-tottered between the living and the darkness.

He had finally made the decision to leave Mystic Falls because it hurt too much to watch Elena and Damon be so exultant together at the expense of his happiness. Instead of making a clean getaway, he met a watery grave instead.

After coming back from amnesia, his ripper self, he bonded with Caroline. He wondered how he could've thrown away what they had all because he lost his brother, but he did. Stefan had always chosen Damon above all. His brother always came first, even to Elena, but sadly, he couldn't say the same for his brother.

Damon was so selfish and hard up for Elena Gilbert that he even went so far as to carry her along with him on his suicide mission.

He loved his brother immensely, so much so that he pushed the women that he loved into Damon's arms. Now that he no longer had his emotions, he realized what a wanker he was for doing such a crappy thing even to Elena. She was also a crappy individual in retrospect.

Elena's deep feelings for her brother's killer is what caused the sire bond in the first place, and every time he thought about it, he became incensed all over again.

Stefan blinked his eyes rapidly, ridding his brain of all the roaming depressing thoughts.

He looked out to his large hotel room with its neutral colors then over at Lucy's nutmeg, naked body. He inched closer to her. He floated a hand down to her leg. He squeezed her tone thigh. The action caused his loin to twitch in remembrance of what her warm cavity felt like around him.

His sexual appetite was insatiable. A part of him wondered what it would be like to be with Caroline.

"Morning," Lucy called softly.

"Hey, you. You ready for round one hundred?" Stefan averted her a lustful ogle.

She snorted.

Stefan crawled on top of her, pushing her legs gently apart with his knees. He pushed himself in to the place that he was now so familiar with before pinning her arms to the bed. "Mmm, you're ready for me. I like that," he moaned against her lips.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his back. Stefan started pumping her robustly.

"Mm, her." Enzo licked his lips at seeing Stefan and Lucy be all hot and heavy.

Stefan gave him a gloating smirk while pulling the sheets over their nudeness.

Lucy shrieked and slapped her hand over her face.

"What do you want, Clone?"

"Are we still pushing off today, mate?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes."

"Fifteen. Fifteen minutes," Lucy corrected strongly.

"Yeah, what she said." They snickered deviously.

"Don't hurt him, Lucy." Enzo winked, then left.

"Who the hell is it now?" Stefan snarled, then snatched his phone from off the nightstand. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Elena. "Hello," he greeted, annoyed.

"Stefan, thank God. I was worried about you. Why did you hang up? Look-," she breathed. "I know I haven't been that much of a friend to you lately, but I want to be. I want things to be like they use to be between us. Talk to me, Stefan. How are you holding up?"

Stefan was immediately taking in by Elena. He really wanted to believe that she cared about him. "Things are okay now, and I'm holding up, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Can we talk when I get back to Mystic Falls?"

"Please tell me you have a spell to bring Damon back?" she hurried out.

Something in Stefan snapped. In mere seconds Elena went from worrying about him hanging up on her to worrying about Damon. It was official; she was never going to change. She would always play the brothers against each other for her own benefit.

Everything was always about her. She would bat her eyes and whine in her raspy voice. For the first time, he felt like joining that long list of people who did indeed hate her.

Stefan glowered at his cellphone. He then sat his cell on the pillow next to him and Lucy.

He commenced to fuck Lucy.

"Stefan? Stefan, what is that? What are you doing?"

::::::

Damon, Tupac, and his men traveled a day's time from Gardenia. They decided to set up camp and get a little rest before traveling any further. The men built small fires, relaxed, and rested their feet.

Damon, the people person that he was, decided to spend his time with the space-aged looking horse creature. He really didn't need any of Bonnie's blood, but he decided to take a few drops of it anyway. He grabbed the canister from the satchel attached to the horse, popped the lid on it, and then took a swig of her divine crimson essence.

He didn't have a wallet size picture of Bonnie; her blood was his picture. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of her nectar as it rolled around on his tongue. He thoroughly enjoyed every drop of her witchy goodness.

It was like a drop of honey to him, and when he drank straight from her tap, it was a magical orgasm bursting forth into his mouth, and that feeling would travel right down to the very heart of him.

He smiled in recollection of it all as he drifted down alongside the animal to the forest floor. He looked up at the three moons in the sky, still grinning like an idiot. His mind soon drifted back in time when the Other Side was imploding.

He wondered why he wasn't heartbroken about his death. He got the prize; he won Elena. Shouldn't he have been more shaken up about not having more time with her? Elena rode with him to his bittersweet end, but then he traveled into the light to a whole new world with Bonnie. He couldn't help but feel that fate was trying to tell him something.

He and Elena met a tragic and bitter end, but he and Bonnie transcended to a new beginning, and they had been working together ever since to save, help, and to a certain extent comfort one another on their journey. Whether this place was a temporary or permanent home, he was glad to be sharing it with her. Secretly, he hoped that it would be the latter, even though he didn't mind, at all, going back to Mystic Falls for his brother.

He thought about Stefan off and on since he'd been on Parallel Earth, but not as extensively as he did about Bonnie and Elena.

He would make sacrifices for his brother, but when it came to Elena, he didn't. He chose her over Stefan every time, and the minute the realization settled into his wakefulness, he lost his grin. His outlook turned grim. Why wouldn't he let Elena go for Stefan? That was the million-dollar question.

Stefan needed to be coddled. He could handle whatever life threw at him. His brother was perfect for Elena in every way, but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was his feelings. She was the right woman for him (so he believed).

They were two of a kind. How could he be with someone that was as selfish as him? How could they possibly make it work?

Damon's thoughts were disrupted by the men's loud laughter. He stared over at the fire, an empty look in his eyes. He cocked a brow suspiciously at hearing whispering in the woods behind him. He bounced to his feet. He tuned out Tupac and his men and focused on the whispering in the woods.

"Is everyone in place?" A voice questioned.

"We're ready, My Lord."

"Once the order is given, follow my lead."

Damon's eyes widened in horror. Tupac and his men had been betrayed. They had walked right into an ambush.

He ran immediately to Tupac.

"Tupac, may I have a word with you." Damon ground his jaw, offering the man a serious gaze.

"Not now, outlander. I'm in the middle of something." Tupac shooed him away.

"I need to talk to you, right now," Damon said through gritted teeth.

Tupac looked at him. He could sense that something wasn't right.

"What's up, outlander? You're trying my patience."

"There are men in the woods gearing up to attack you and your men." He looked him square in the eye.

"No, you're wrong," Tupac said in disbelief. "How do you know?"

Damon tapped his earlobe.

Tupac walked back over to his sword, and his men. He placed a finger to his lips, silencing his men, and then gestured to the woods. While he was trying to inconspicuously get his men together, Peyak had other plans.

Hundreds of horses and men came charging out of the woods. Damon snatched his gaze to the thickets as the men came charging with spears, arrows, and some even had laser weapons.

Tupac and his army were like lambs going to slaughter as their enemy gunned them down like dogs, impaling them with long spears, and plowing them in to the ground with their animals.

Tupac cried out. The man's cry brought Damon's attention back to him.

Tupac was laying on the ground with two arrows in his chest. This enraged Damon. He didn't care that much for the leader, but he respected him immensely. He understood his cause which was to save his woman and his people.

Damon treaded over to Peyak, a deadly sinister look in his eyes. Peyak fiddled around in his quiver for another arrow and shot it at him. He caught the arrow with one hand, never breaking stride. He watched his foe ramble around for another arrow.

Peyak shot another arrow at Damon and once again he caught the weapon in one swift movement.

His foe fiddled around in his quiver for another arrow. Damon now stood in his presence, watching him scramble to arm his weapon. Peyak slowly lifted his dreaded eyes up to him. He let out a soft groan. He lowered his head, to see his heart in Damon's hand.

"No," he groaned. His trembling hand reached up to feel the cavernous hole in his chest. Damon shoved him to the ground with his own heart. His body hit the forest floor with a clunk, and then his heart came plopping down on top of him.

Damon had wasted too much time on Peyak. He rushed over to Tupac, ignoring men dying all around them.

"That motherfucker shot me. He betrayed me," Tupac choked out his own blood.

"Did you have my blood?" Damon asked seriously.

Tupac shook his head.

Damon snatched the arrows out of his chest. Tupac let out a deafening scream. Damon bit into his wrist and forced him to drink his blood.

"Will…will…will it save me?" He gave Damon a probing squint, blood lacing his chin and lips.

"You're going to be okay." Damon laid Tupac's head back down on the ground. He grabbed his sword and looked out to all the men dying around him. He didn't want to be involved in these people's war, but it was either that or die.

With vampire speed, he raced to his first soon to be victim, and jabbed the weapon right into his heart. He snatched the spear from the deceased body before it hit the ground and propelled it through the air, killing three more soldiers with one direct hit.

He spotted one of the laser-like weapons on the ground. He slid across the forest floor, taking the weapon in his hand, flashed to a standing position, then fired off his first shot. The red beam struck his foe and blew the victim clear off his horse, leaving a cavernous hole in the man's chest. Damon grinned, amazed by the guns power.

The more of them he killed, the more it put him on their radar. He noticed the leader on his horse, calling for one of the biggest damn men that Damon had ever seen to take him down.

The enormous man charged him with his axe held high up in the air. Damon went charging his foe, to meet him head on. He hit the ground and went sliding thorough the large man's legs, gashing his knee. The giant hit the ground. He vamp sped back to him to finish the jump. He plunged the sword straight down through the top of his head, and then broke the blade off into his skull.

Seeing that the battle was turning in Gardenia's favor, the enemy called back his soldiers.

Tupac watched with relief as his foe retreated.

Damon and Cheyenne met up with Tupac.

"Peyak betrayed us!"

"Do you think he gave the other bag of blood to Sultan's camp?" Cheyanne asked, with quickened breathes.

"I'm sure he did, but none of them were like Damon, they're still human," Tupac replied, scanning the land to see all his fallen men.

"Tell me what to do now Damon?" he pleaded.

"You don't want your planet overrun by vampires. Burn the bodies," he advised.

"No, Tupac. We can't kill them. If Sultan's people have his blood, he can make soldiers like Damon. We need more soldiers like him if we hope to have any chance against them," Cheyenne explained passionately.

"What do you think, Damon? You're okay. You're a little too cocky, but you're okay." Tupac was dead serious.

Damon cut his eyes nastily at him. "Not everyone can handle being a vampire, just ask my brother."

Tupac never even weighed his options. "It'll be daylight soon. Cover the bodies, and if you find one of Sultan's men alive, I want to interrogate him."

"You're making a big fucking mistake," Damon objected strongly.

"What other choice do I have!" Tupac screamed, a vein popping out of his neck.

Damon gave him a crudely insulting stare. "I don't give a damn about you or your people, but Bonnie's back there in your village. If anything happens to her, you better pray that all your Gods-."

"Pray that what? Huh?" Tupac puffed out his chest, occupying Damon's personal space.

"Why don't we interrogate the prisoner." Cheyenne cleared his throat as his eyes shifted nervously between to two fuming men.

Tupac sparred no further focus on Damon. He whirled around and jerked the prisoner up off the ground, punched him repeatedly in the face, and demanded that he tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Well, this is going to take forever," Damon snorted.

Tupac glared up at the gloating man with his arms folded and his legs spread cockily apart. "Fine. Let's see what you can get out of him." He shoved the detainee to the ground.

Damon snatched the man up by his collar, then dilated his pupils; the man's eyes mirrored his. "What are your plans for Chogan's people?"

"We…we…-," the man violently shook as he feebly fought against relinquishing to Damon's power.

"We were sent to slaughter your men and destroy your home. Emerald City believes that if we destroy Gardenia it will weaken the rebels' resistance," the man struggled to answer.

"Emerald City? Jesus; where is that, the Wizard of Oz?" Damon joked.

"No, it's Emerald City," Tupac answered seriously.

Damon sent the man a ridiculous glower and then went back to cross-examining the prisoner.

"What do you mean destroy their home?" As soon as the question was in the air, a strange sighting of the sun popping into the twilight caught the camps attention.

"Bonnie," Damon breathed, dread in his eyes.

"We too have supreme soldiers. Your beloved Gardenia is no more." The man spit out his own blood and let out a heartless laugh.

Damon speeded to the horse creature, mounted the beast, and then took off.

"Damon! Wait!" Tupac shouted after him.

"Cheyenne, kill him, and finish covering the men. At the first sign of darkness, return home with the men."

"What if they wake up and we can't control them?"

"Kill them."

::::::

Back in Gardenia, Bonnie was returning home from helping Zinnia and her friends with the feast. She popped back home to prepare for their girls' night out. As she rushed around the little villa, she heard something hit the roof. She rushed to the door and looked around the little home with a fearful gaze.

She finally spotted the silver box that Lucy and the other witches had sent through the portal. She walked over to the box and picked it up. She looked it over suspiciously. The box suddenly popped open, startling her.

As soon as the box opened, Bonnie could feel an eerie aura in the air. The trees began sway; the wind strangely howled her name, something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

::::::

Miles outside of town, Zinnia was going for more water, the yellow fruit, and a slug creature which made the best delicatessen. She wanted to make the special treat for Bonnie as well as her special tea. She had no idea that Bonnie had discovered some days back that the yellow fruit made incredible tea, and that Bonnie hated those slugs.

"Hello," An ominous voice called to her.

She turned around, seeing a large monstrous man looking down on her. By way of the three enormous moons in the sky, she could see that his fangs were at least two inches long, eyes were bloodshot red, fangs bulged out of his temples and black fangs swam over his entire face.

"What…what…who are you?" Zinnia trembled before him.

The man didn't answer. In a blink he grabbed hold of Zinnia's neck, draining her dry. Her body fell to the forest floor followed by her carrier. The flowers in her basket tumbled onto the ground next to her dead body. Zinnia's heart beat was no more, her lifeless amber eyes still gazing hauntingly at the three moons hanging in the sky.

The only living thing in her body now was Damon's blood. It ran vigorously through her veins and zigzagged its way quickly through the arteries in her heart. It was on a mission to complete its only task, creating a vampire.

As Zinnia lay on the ground dead, dozens of vampires flashed by her corpse en route to Gardenia to kill and destroy.

::::::

Out of nowhere, Bonnie and Damon's animal appeared.

"AHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed and went flying back up against the house. She studied the animal wearily with appalling wide eyes before realizing it was their friend from before.

"Monkey Man!" She went leaping into the massive gorilla-like animal's arms as if it were a human being, still clutching the silver box.

The creature dropped her to the ground and began hopping up and down and pounded its fist to its chest. She was first frightened, but too many coincidences were happening around her. The wind picked up strength, and her name being carried by the howling wind was now more pronounced.

She shivered with a feeling significance gnawing at her cognizant.

She rushed the canister into the house and then walked towards town, her animal friend followed. She soon heard screams of horror coming from the town square.

She quickened her pace. They finally reached the edge of town and vampires were everywhere in the streets. She spotted Chogan on top of a building, swinging a spear frantically around, trying to keep from being attacked.

Bonnie was consumed by the horror surrounded her, so much so that she didn't even notice her animal breaking vampires' backs and necks left and right to protect her at all cost.

After seeing dead children dead on the streets, she knew she had to act. She closed her eyes. Damon believed she had her powers, so now was time to test that theory.

She began to chant. She didn't know a spell. All she knew was that she needed the sun to appear in the sky. Her veins gorged and webbed across her skin. She smiled, closed her eyes, and titled her head back with exult.

As she chanted, the clouds in the night sky began to violently roll around. There was suddenly a tiny break in the sky, allowing sun rays to peep through. She kept chanting, her magic getting stronger.

This world gave Bonnie unfathomable powers, supremacies that she didn't know yet how to handle. Her thoughts shifted to Damon as she chanted her incantation. A droplet of blood rolled down her lips, but she persisted.

The clouds surrendered to the light of the sun. The vampires in the street burst into flames. Their flashed flamed until they were nothing more than ash.

No longer able to hear screaming and snarling. She ceased her invocation. Her eyes popped open and she looked wildly around her, seeing that the vampires were gone. She gave a half smile before dropping to her knees. She groaned, clutching her stomach tighter. "Damon."

:::::

Night time had come and gone. Dawn was eagerly creeping upon the land. Zinnia was now at the mercy of the sun. A ray of light streamed across her foot. She rapidly blinked. She couldn't believe she was still alive to see another day. She felt a burning sensation, then smelled the burning of flesh. She screamed and stood with vamp speed.

She yelled out in pain once more after revealing her entire body to her new natural born enemy—sunlight. She took cover behind a tree.

"Help me!" she cried for dear life.

Bonnie was nearby. She was also waking at the first sign of light. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting as her gaze adjusted to the bright light shining down upon her. She felt the fur of her animal friend glued to her face.

She raised up to see the town off in the distance.

"Come on. Let's go," she croaked out; the animal cradled her securely in its arms and then jumped out of the tree, landing on its feet.

The only person on Bonnie's mind as they trotted back to town was Damon. She hoped with all her heart that he had returned or that he was okay. She needed to see him, and she needed to know that he was all right.

It took Damon and Tupac less time to return to Gardenia than it did to leave. They gave their animals no mercy. They ran them without rest and as fast at their hooves would carry them.

They came riding through the gates like mad men, expecting to see the worst. There was chaos in the streets, but the city was still livable. There was minor damage to some shops and dead bodies on the street, which was disheartened, but nothing screamed complete devastation of the parish.

Damon jumped off his creature and raced home. Bonnie wasn't there, and he immediately became agitated. He circled, gripping the hair at the top of his head, fearing the worse; in true Damon fashion, he began tearing up the place.

On the other side of town, Tupac was doing the very same thing after realizing Zinnia and his children weren't home. He tore out of the house and ran to the town square. He searched the townhall center. There he found his two children but not Zinnia.

"Daddy!" his son called out and ran quickly to him. The woman holding his baby girl followed.

"My boy." He closed his eyes as he tightly embraced his son. "Niaran." He ran his fingers through his baby girl's hair. "Where's Zinnia?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. We've looked all over town for her. Maji said she believed she went to the woods for a Linton and hala."

"Shit! Watch my children!"

Damon ran from home to home and shop to shop, still not finding Bonnie. Everything was closing in on him. He felt like he was suffocating. His chest began to hurt. He grabbed his upper body and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He had to keep it together. Bonnie had to be alive.

Bonnie had to be here. He needed to see her run down the street, screaming she was okay because there was no Silas, Amara, or Qetsiyah on this planet. There was no magical person that he knew of that would take him to the bowels of hell to get her back.

"Damon." He heard a voice call to him. It was male and the sound of it made him want to rip the head off the dick with balls heading his way.

If they weren't Bonnie, then they had no reason to call his name, unless they wanted sudden death. Damon finally turned around to see that it was Tupac. So maybe I don't kill this one, he said internally.

"I can't find Zinnia." His eyes shimmered with tears. "…and Bonnie?"

"I can't find her," Damon answered faintly.

"I think I may know where they are. We'll go together." Tupac tapped Damon's shoulders, inviting him to come along,

As Damon turned to follow Tupac, he heard his name being called, yet again. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice, her voice. It was Bonnie Bennett.

His eyes widened in astonishment. He wanted to run to her, but the weight of the emotional hell he'd felt not seconds ago of the absolute worse happening was still there. It was like an anvil sitting at the pit of his stomach. He started walking towards her, dragging his feet. It was the most he could muster.

Bonnie beamed at seeing Damon's beautiful, chiseled face. She let out a relieved laughing cry. She jumped out of her animal's arms and walked swiftly to him. She then began to jog to him, her body having a mind of its own.

Damon saw Bonnie quicken her pace. He wanted to do the same, but he was still weighted down with overwhelming emotions. He left Bonnie not twenty-four hours ago. He had to fight in a war not of his own making only to come back to the village where he left his dear friend to see dead bodies in the street.

He was there to protect her, and that was all he wanted to do since God knows when, and if he had to be honest with himself, he was sure that he had wanted to protect Bonnie for as long as he could remember.

Never had being reunited with a friend felt so good, refreshing, and heart-wrenching as they trotted to each other like two estranged lovers. With Elena it never felt this euphoric. She was always tied to his balls and in his hair in some type of way.

For the first time, he finally knew what the phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' felt like.

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie cried though her dazzling smile.

He was too elated and amazed. No tears or sounds of any kind could escape. He needed to hold her in his arms.

They were finally within reaching distance of each other. She leaped into his arms, and he was right there to receive her.

He caught her in his clutches and twirled her around as he held her snuggly in his grasp. He cradled her head into his neck and looked out into the world with wide, moist, glistening blue eyes.

"I was so worried about you," she cried.

"I know. I know," he chanted, winded, still holding on to her as if she would slip away to obscurity.

"I see your woman is okay?" Tupac inquired slyly.

"She's more than okay. She's alive, and she's here with me." Damon placed Bonnie gently back down on the ground, holding her gaze. He rubbed her warm cheek softly with his knuckles.

She looked at him with a penetrative gaze. She had seen this face of his before. It was the same look he gave her when they left Mystic Falls. She had never seen him look at anyone this way before that night, not even Elena.

He looked at her with the most beatific of faces. It pleased her and frightened her all at once. Bonnie swallowed nervously under his gaze. She'd give anything if Damon Salvatore would kiss her lips, just one kiss was all she wanted or needed.

"I'm glad that you two have been reunited but will you please help me find Zinnia?" Tupac quaked worriedly.

Bonnie and Damon were standing there blushing and gawking at each other, not hearing a word he had spoken.

"Hello!" Tupac yelled.

"Ah!" Bonnie shrieked, reeling around to him.

"What, Goddamn it!" Damon snapped, exasperated.

"Zinnia!" Tupac yelled back angrily.

"Fuck!" Damon growled.

"Come on!" Tupac bellowed, and then took off running. Bonnie and Damon tailed.

Damon turned on his vampire hearing. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait! I think I hear her

"It is her!" he raced away, finding Zinnia huddled behind a tree.

"Zinnia, what the hell?" Damon kneeled in front of her.

"The sun is burning me!" she screamed hysterically, throwing jabs at him.

"You're a vampire." His eyes widened in horror.

Damon caught her by the wrist, stopping her attacks. "I'm trying to help you!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. He scanned her frame with an assessing gaze. "You picked a hell of a time to flounce around town covered in nothing but a hanky!"

"I'm on fire!"

"Ugh!" Damon snarled and then threw her over his shoulder. He got to his feet, respired, preparing himself for the next bold move, then vamp sped away. He raced by Bonnie and Tupac, a screaming, and smoking Zinnia on his shoulder. "HOUSE!" he screamed in the wind.

Bonnie and Tupac gave each other a mortified glimpse, "Shit!" they exclaimed in harmony and then ran after them.

Damon zoomed to the house and threw Zinnia inside. She flew across the living room, hitting the wall and then hit the floor. He raced around the villa, closing all the shutters, putting the place in the black. She was crying and wiggling about, putting out patches of fire.

He squatted down to her, looked into her eyes, and compelled, "Calm down," he spoke, gently holding her chin, keeping her gaze locked to his.

"Why am I able to see your eyes with such clarity?" she noticed after calming.

"It's one of your gifts."

"I feel this hunger inside of me. I don't like this feeling. I don't want to be this. Please kill me," she cried.

"Zinnia, I love being a vampire. I wouldn't change what I am for anything in the world. I can show you how to live with this. I hardly know you, but I know you're strong. It takes a strong person to live with an incurable disease, knowing what the outcome will be, and still find the courage to smile. You're extraordinary, Zinnia."

"What about daylight?" She questioned pitifully, tears escaping her.

"You can walk in the sun but think about all the simple things in life that you take for granted; those little things will never feel as good to you as they will now."

"Like what?" she sniveled.

He pulled her closer to him, turning her back to his front. He wrapped his arms around, holding her wrist firmly. He blew into her neck. Zinnia closed her eyes and smiled as Damon's breath tickled her senses. He then ran his fingers down her face. Never had she known a simple touch could feel so intense and beautiful.

"See, doesn't this feel wonderful?" he susurrated.

Zinnia nodded hypnotically.

Tupac and Bonnie finally arrived.

"Hey!" Tupac roared after being shoved violently into the dark house.

"Sorry," Bonnie giggled.

"Zinnia, where are you?" Tupac bellowed.

"I'm here," she responded, trembling.

"We'll leave you two alone," Damon said, taking Bonnie by the arm, and then lead them outside.

"So, she's a vampire?" Bonnie asked as soon as they closed the door behind them and descended the steps.

Damon pressed his lips shut; his eyes widened in a matter-of-fact gesture, giving her a nod.

"This is bad. What happened? Why are you two back so soon?"

"It was a fucking ambush, and that's not even the bad news."

"Omigod, don't tell me," Fear crossed her face.

"They took out almost half of Tupac's army. Zinnia is not the only vampire we have to worry about."

"More vampires!" She shoved her hair back away from her face, and anxiously shifted from one foot to the other.

"…so, what the fuck happened here?" Damon widened and narrowed his eyes, troubled.

"We were attacked by vampires; it appears Tupac was betrayed, and your blood has been shared with another clan."

"It was Peyak who betrayed him, and there's no way these women and children could've fought off these vampires. Bonnie, do you have your powers back?" His face brightened as he inched closer to her, invading her personal space.

She blinked up at him, giving him a consequential glance. "I do have my powers back," she vacillated.

"We can go home." Damon rocked happily back and forth, wiggling his brow at her.

Bonnie's visage remained somber.

"Hey, what's wrong? You getting your magic back is good news, right?" He took her by the shoulders, and caringly caressed them.

"My magic is really powerful on this planet. My body felt like I was on fire. I can't control my powers. I might not survive our trip back home."

Damon paled; his eyes bulged with fright. A stubborn hush resulted in the wake of her disclosure.

"You'll conquer handling your powers. I'll help you." His jaw tightened.

"You will?" She sent him a stunned gawk.

He chuckled sweetly. "You're my friend, that's what friends do, right?"

She blushed. He reciprocated her warm affection. He took to touching her, again. She wrapped a hand around his as his hand skated romantically up and down her naked-flamed arm. She kissed the back of his hand and beamed up at him. He quivered under the gaze of her beauty.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Bonnie. I thought-."

She raced her hand to touch his face. "It's okay. You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you."

He swallowed, building his bravery, "…and I'll always be here for you." They gleamed at each other, then joined a tender embrace. He squeezed her snuggly to him, and she buried her head into his chest, smiling all the while, her eyes closed.

Her smiled slipped away and her eyes popped open as she remembered the package from home. "I found a silver box last night. It's from home."

"Home?" His eyes were like sharks. "Elena," he breathed.

A veiled expression of uncertainty crossed her face. She lowered her gaze to the ground and walked solemnly away from his presence. "Yeah, Elena."


	7. Chapter 7: Bootylicious

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I will do better. 😊

 **Oblivion Chapter 7: Carnal**

Bonnie's smile slipped away, and her eyes popped open once she remembered the package from home. "I found a silver box last night. It's from home."

"Home?" His eyes were like sharks. "Elena," he breathed.

A veiled expression of uncertainty crossed her face. She lowered her gaze to the ground and walked solemnly away from his presence. "Yeah, Elena."

Damon stood there speechless by what she had shared with him. He scanned around for Bonnie once the news had settled into his awareness. "Hey, you okay? Isn't it great that we have news from home?" he stated, his face lit up.

"Yeah, it's good to know that they're thinking about us, and I'm sure you're really glad to be going home to Elena."

He let out an uneasy laugh. "Yes, it will be great to see Elena, but it would be wonderful to see my brother and to be in my own bed again." He took her chin and raised her sights to his.

"Hey," his blue eyes searched her wretched face. "Bonnie—don't you want to go back home?"

"If we return home, things will be different. They won't be like here."

He smiled, then became tickled.

"This isn't funny, Damon." She stomped off.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your beliefs, and the way you think." He jammed his hands into his front pockets and walked coolly over to her. He stood beside her and smiled down at her. "Things between us will never be the same B. I'll never see you the way I see you now," he explained; his voice wavered.

She lifted her head, stunned. "You mean that?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're my girl." He waggled his brow, then placed his hand on the small of her back, and inched her closer to him.

Her eyes flickered to his lips, then to his shimmery blues. She radiated. "I like B."

"I pride myself on giving good nicknames." He winked. She giggled, childlike. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.

"Hey, let's not rush to look inside that box. Let's just focus on Zinnia, for now," he recommended.

She happily nodded.

"Will you spell her a daylight ring?"

"Are you sure?" She gave him a worried regard.

"Yes. What, you don't think we should?" His eyes tapered, puzzled by her remark.

She exhaled, darting her eyes at the house, then back at him.

"If she's not able to control her thirst for blood, a ring will give her free reign to run rampant day and night. I have to think about the safety of these people."

Damon let out a low chortle. "There's the Bonnie I know and admire."

"I'm trying to do the right thing by these people, Damon."

"Now, now, don't get angry." He batted his eyelashes at her as he took her by the hands once. He kissed the back of both. "I know you are trying to do the right thing, but Zinnia has a good heart. She's sweet. She reminds me of you," he said sweetly.

Her face brightened with admiration. She shyly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nipped on her bottom lip. "Okay, I'll do it—for you."

"Thank you, B." He gave her a smoldering glance.

They both turned their sights to the door as Tupac exited the house, his demeanor melancholy.

"So…my wife is what you are." He exhaled, propping his hands on his hips. "What does this mean for me and my family?"

"You and your family will be fine, and she's not a vampire, truly. She needs human blood to transition. If she doesn't feed soon, she will…," Damon trailed off, a grim look cloaked his face.

"Blood?" Tupac's deportment flared with disbelief.

"Vampires need blood to survive."

"Blood from an animal or human blood?" Tupac asked incredulously.

"I prefer human, but she'll probably feed on animals." Damon gave a conceited smirk.

"This is getting better and better. She can't walk around in the sun, and the only way she can survive is by feeding on blood," Tupac replied, then chuckled absurdly at the idea of it all.

"Damon is able to walk in the sunlight because of his ring. I'll be glad to make one for Zinnia. If she has a piece of jewelry that adorns a gemstone, I can spell it for her."

"She has a precious stone in her betrothal bracelet. Will that work?"

"That's perfect." She grinned.

"Good, and what about all of my men? Can we make one for them, too?"

"No, not until I'm sure that they can be trusted to be around humans," Bonnie objected strongly.

"Fair enough." Tupac wasn't pleased with her answer. "I've asked Cheyenne to bring the men home as soon as dark is upon us."

"What?" Bonnie stated incredulously. "You can't bring them back here. They will be a danger to everyone in the city," she argued. "Damon, we can't allow them back in this village."

"I know." A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Damn it," he groaned.

"I can't leave my men stranded and homeless," Tupac contested.

"Okay, I think I may know a way. Since the town hall is the first building once through the gates, I can set up a barrier around the rest of the town and they can use the town hall for shelter," she proposed.

"How do we weed out the weak individuals?" Tupac pondered.

"They'll be the one's trying to tear everyone else apart," Damon taunted.

Tupac gave him a sideways glance. "Great," he grunted. "I was so happy knowing that my wife would have a second chance at life, and now she's this thing, some bloodsucking leech." He balled up his fist and clenched his jaw, angry.

"Your wife is not a thing. She's a vampire with feelings." Damon gave him a bitter glare.

"Will this affect her personality? Will being a vampire affect who she is as a person?"

"Being a vampire doesn't change who you are. It does enhance your personality traits, and we do tend to be a bit more emotional," Damon teased.

A corner of Tupac's lip went up. He was pleased with his answer. "I'll explain everything to Zinnia, and I'll bring you her bracelet," he said as he lifted his visage from Damon to Bonnie. He then hurried back inside to Zinnia.

"Hey," he said, entering the house. "You've lit the candles."

"Yes, I figured you'd be more comfortable being able to see me." She smiled. "I probably should've left it dark. This place is a pigsty." Zinnia laughed as she looked around at the mess Damon had made earlier.

"If you think their place is a mess, you should see ours." He chuckled.

"Tupac," she warned, shaking her head at him.

"You know how I get about you," he amiably replied.

"I know, but you know I'm not going anywhere."

"...but you're a vampire, and worse, you could've died." He gave a fearful reflective glance. "What's going to happen to us?" his voice vacillated.

"We will still be us." She paused. "In fact—I think I love you more now than I did yesterday." She caressed his cheek with the pads of her fingers.

He got choked up on happy tears. He took her in his arms and held her ever so close. After moments of holding her and thanking the gods that she was still in his life, he remembered Damon's warning about her needing to transition or she would expire—indefinitely.

He pulled out of the embrace and blurted, "Damon says that you need blood, and soon, or you'll die."

"Blood, from who? What?" she asked hysterically.

"Uh…uh...oh here." He stated eagerly, a bright idea came to mind. He took his dagger out of his boot and gashed the palm of his hand.

She vamped up at the smell of his blood. She slapped her hands over her mouth at feeling her incisors push through her gums.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed the candle from its holder and walked closer to her. "Guah." The sight of her shocked him. He staggered back.

"Oh, God. Am I ugly?" Her bottom lip quivered, and tears trundled down her cheeks.

He swallowed hard. His eyes filled with sorrow. He was speechless at seeing the black veins swim across her face, the bulging veins on her temples, and her extremely large canine like teeth.

The vampires on this planet were indeed different. She was no Nosferatu, but she wouldn't win any beauty pageants in this form either.

"No. No. You're not ugly," he professed gently as he inched a hand closer to her face. He ran the back of his fingers from her temple down her cheek, and even as a vampire, he was still able to shimmer like a star at the sight of her. "You are beautiful my love." She pressed a hand to her mouth and let out a chirpy laugh, then hugged his neck.

A gaiety laughed blew out of him as he rocked her in his arms. "Now come on woman, you must feed." He pushed her away, then cautiously lifted his hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes, placed her lips on his wet wrist, and then slowly bit into him. She began to guardedly suck. She then anchored his wrist to her mouth, becoming more at ease with feeding from him.

Tupac rubbed his elliptical eyes with heavy lids. His breathing slowed.

"That's enough, baby," he weakly warned.

Damon flashed in to the house as he was eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Everything okay?" His eyes went wide with disbelief once spotting Zinnia. "GUAH! What the hell?" He rushed out. "Oops." His mouth snapped shut in a panicky grin.

She startled, then freed her lock on Tupac. She sped to a corner, shrouding her face in shame. Tupac staggered down in to a chair, weak, but not weak enough to shoot Damon a livid look.

Damon backed up to the exit. "You're very beautiful, Zinnia," he faltered, still backing out of the house.

"Shut the hell up and give this to, Bonnie." Tupac glared at him as if he could rack him over coals of fire. He threw Zinnia's bracelet at him, then Damon hauled ass out of there.

"Never mind him. You're beautiful," Tupac proclaimed, getting to his feet to take to her side. He turned her around to him, cupped her chin, and then fixed her eyes on his.

"What will people think of me?" She pressed her hands on his chest and clutched his shirt.

"Fuck what other people think. All that matters are you and me." He eyed her seriously for a moment, then forcefully took her by the shoulders and planted a greedy, wet kiss to her lips. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him avidly back. Her actions showing that she had forgotten all about Damon's hurtful words moments ago.

He gripped her waist firmly, deepening their kiss. She flashed him up against the wall and ripped off his shirt. He chuckled, surprised by her newfound strength. He stripped down to his birthday suit, a minute later than her.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon twisted up his face, repulsed.

"What?" Bonnie sharply raised her brow.

"They're screwing in our house," he huffed.

"Omigod." She thinned and enlarged her eyes, trying to shake the visual of Zinnia and Tupac getting it on out of her head. "Okay, well...let's see what's inside the box." She looked at his hand, noticing he didn't have the box. "Where's the box? I thought that's why you rushed back inside." She threw her hands in the air, bewildered by his decision.

"No. no. Don't worry about the box." He smiled and waved a hushing finger at her.

"Damon, I know you want to know what's going on back home. Even I'm a little bit curious, especially considering the way we had to leave."

"Okay, I guess you're right, but I'm not going back in there. If you want the box, you better do your witchy juju stuff." He flailed his hands all animatedly about.

She smiled and shook her head hilariously at him. "Here goes." She closed her eyes and mumbled a little chant. Damon stuffed his hands into his back pocket, watching her in reverence. She peeked at him with one eye. She giggled at his naive face.

"What?" he queried innocently.

She went back to chanting. The trinket box came from out of nowhere and smacked Damon right on the head.

"Bon-nie!" he yelped.

"Oops." She fell out laughing.

"Oops? What the hell is oops? That hurt."

She settled down and went to pick up the trinket box off the ground.

"No, let me." He hurried and picked up the box. Bonnie blushed at his gentlemanliness. "Unf, even a murderous vampire can be a gentleman."

"Ha! Ha! Funny." He looked at her, a blush spread across his face.

"Okay, what is this?" She averted her eyes from him and grabbed Zinnia's betrothal bracelet.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Spell this but wait until I leave." He smirked and wiggled his brow.

"Shut up." She slipped the bracelet on her wrist for safe keeping. Her expression dimmed with thought as she seriously eyed the box from home. "Maybe we should see what's inside," she advised.

"You're the boss." He handed the box to her. She slowly opened the container to find a letter. She handed the box back to Damon, then opened the paper. Her eyes quickly darted across the letter. He watched her with a weary expression all the while.

"The note is from Lucy and Stefan. Lucy thinks she can bring us back if I open a portal here on this side as well. She shared the spell she used with me so that we can reply back to them with our plans." She paused, evaluating what she had just read. "…and there's something else." Concern highlighted her face.

"What?" his eyes tightened, and his jaw tensed.

"Stefan says that Elena's not taking it well. He feels that if you're not back home soon, she may try to take her own life."

His shoulders slumped. He deterred his concentration elsewhere, dodging facing her. "Okay, let them know we're opening up a portal on this side. We need to get back home—now," he said seriously, practically demanding that Bonnie do his bidding.

She crossed her eyes in exasperation. This was not the reaction she was expecting from herself, regarding her return home to Elena whom was completely distraught, but secretly she had been fed up with Elena for quite some time. The night when she worked so tirelessly to bring back all of her friends dead drinking buddies, no one seemed to care that she was dying.

The only person that Elena cared about was her precious Damon and how she couldn't live without him. Not once did she notice or even care that she was in pain and coughing up blood. Now, here Damon was, doing that very same thing, thinking of only Elena and not the people of Gardenia and this did not sit well with her.

"I'll inform Lucy that I'm opening up a portal for you to go home, but I'm not leaving these people until their lives have returned to normal."

"I'm not leaving here without you, Bonnie," he protested. "We came together; we leave together. Now, we need to go back and save Elena. You know, your best friend," he reminded heatedly.

"Elena needs to save herself, because I'm done." She tried to walk away but Damon grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back to him.

"This is your friend, Bonnie. You know the one you died for, so she could be happy. How can you walk away from her now when she needs you the most?" he convinced appealingly.

She peered at him, disgust resting on her face. Now she understood why she was so reluctant to be with him romantically. He would never be able to let Elena go and neither could she.

"No matter what happens in your life, everything will always be about Elena. I'm not going back. I will create a spell for you. You can go, but I won't leave these people. I can't." In a frenzy she spun around and stomped off, leaving dumbfounded Damon behind.

::::::

An hour later, Bonnie returned home to see Damon sitting on the steps outside of their little home. She stopped mid-stride once spotting him and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him right now. How could he be so selfish? How could he want to return home to Elena when these people needed them?

A part of her was fuming about that but another part of her was even angrier with herself because deep down she thought that Damon could care for her more than he did Elena, and to know that she was wrong hurt her ego.

Damon watched her standing in the middle of the road. He could see that she was in deep thought, and he knew her thoughts were about him and them returning home. He couldn't believe that Bonnie would stay here on this planet knowing that her friend would die.

Damon didn't want to return home, but once again, Elena's poor choices forced his hand. A part of him knew that once he saw Elena that he would go running back to her; no matter how good it felt being away from her, and despite how wonderful things were between him and Bonnie, he didn't trust himself to not get back with Elena.

His relationship with Bonnie was evolving. He was feeling things for her and he wished sometimes that he didn't. He stared at her for as long as he could stand. He got up from the steps, brushed off the back of his pants, and slowly walked over to her.

The minute she saw him coming, she started walking hurriedly towards town, trying to evade him, but he wasn't letting her off that easily.

"We're going to talk about this," he stated seriously.

"There's nothing more to say. I will open up a portal for you after we take care of Tupac's men and you can go home and save Elena!"

"I'm not leaving here without you! I can't protect you if we're billions of miles apart!" he preached.

"Yes, you're going home without me, and I don't need your protection! Let me go!" she yelled, jerking away from his grasp, then went inside the house. "Is everyone completely clothed?" she asked with her hand over her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry. We weren't on the bed—I swear," Zinnia explained shamefully.

Damon hurried in to the house after her. He almost knocked her over in the process.

"Hey!" She shouted, still very annoyed with him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I charmed your bracelet." She held the piece of jewelry out for her to take.

"Spelled?" She looked curiously at Bonnie.

"Damon is able to walk in the sunlight because of a spell that was cast on his ring. He asked me to do the same for you," she enlightened seriously.

"Damon, you did this for me?" Zinnia gave him a kind smile.

"Yes. You deserve it." He strained a grin.

Zinnia put the bracelet on her wrist. "Okay, what do I do now?"

Bonnie felt her way over to the window and cracked the shutters. "We'll need to test it first. Place your hand in front of the light," she instructed.

Zinnia inched her way to the window and pushed her hand under the ray of light, shining through the opening. She smiled when she realized the sun wasn't scorching her skin like before. "It works!" She shrieked happily.

Zinnia rushed back to Tupac and gave him a tight cuddle.

"Bonnie, Damon, thank you so much." She glinted.

"Yes, thank you both. We will have a big feast tonight in your honor, and for our fallen," Tupac announced.

"Damon won't be here. I'm going to try and open up a portal, so he can go home to the love of his life-Elena," she mocked, a hint of disdain in her voice.

"What?" he frowned in response to her comment. "I'm going home because she might kill herself," he said, annoyed.

"Elena?" Zinnia questioned.

"The one and only." Bonnie gave a serious eye roll.

"Whose Elena, and why does she want to kill herself?" Tupac asked with steeply raised brows.

"Elena—is Damon's life. They can't live without each other, and now that she has lost him, she wants to die," she explained callously.

Zinnia and Tupac gave each other an uncomfortable glance.

"She's not my, "Entire life!" I feel responsible for her, that's all! I don't want her to kill herself. If this was Jeremy, you'd be outside whipping up a damn portal right now!" he blurted, cantankerously.

Her mouth fell open. She went bug-eyed.

"Sounds like this Elena wants a lot of attention," Zinnia twisted her mouth, and tapped her feet sassily.

Damon raced her a dirty look.

"You're right. I probably would've run home to save Jeremy, but unlike you, we're not selfish, sex-crazed, and co-dependent individuals."

"Well, at least we don't have trust issues, and unlike your boyfriend, I'm not a cheater!" A vein popped out of his neck.

"Well, at least…at least—at least I don't have to take this shit from you." she screeched with balled fist. "I'm out of here!" she bolted out of the door, furiously opening the exit with a flick of her hand.

"Bye!" he yelled back.

"You don't say 'goodbye' to me! I say 'goodbye' to you!" she roared.

"Au revoir; arrivederci; goodbye!" he bellowed.

"Fuck you!" she hollered.

"You won't let me!" he shouted.

"Ugh!" she gasps, then ran out of the house.

"AHHHHHH!" he roared, then kicked their table up against the wall, obliterating it upon impact.

"I'll go get her," Zinnia offered.

Tupac burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why the fuck is you laughing?" Damon chided lividly.

"You two are so in love. She will be the end of you." Tupac was amused by the whole incident.

"I'm not in love with her. Bonnie Bennett is a pain in my ass. Fuck!"

"If you two don't have sex soon, you're going to kill each other." Tupac shook his head. "Look, I know you don't want your former beloved to die, but maybe it's time you let her go. Elena will heal and learn to love, again."

"Yeah, maybe," Damon replied abstractedly as he picked up a chair to sit down.

"Listen, I've been meaning to speak with you about staying here in our parish. If you plan on making Gardenia your home, we require that you take on responsibilities to help keep our town running smoothly. I would love it if you would be captain of my guard and help me watch over the city."

"Sure, whatever," Damon replied nonchalantly, preoccupied by his thoughts.

"Come on, let's go have a drink at the tavern. We need to get you calm down," he bit down on a jeering chuckle.

:::::

"Bonnie, wait up," Zinnia called.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for Zinnia to reach her.

"You're angry but don't be. Damon's crazy about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"I get it, Bonnie. You think he doesn't care about you because he wants to return home to save his old flame, but that's simply not true," she guided.

"Why does he have to go to her? Why is it that when Damon must choose between saving Elena or someone else, he always chooses her! He's so selfish!" she proclaimed passionately, abruptly facing Zinnia.

"I don't know, Bonnie, but from what Tupac has told me, Damon cares deeply for you. He believes he's in love with you." She exhaled. "I sense that you've lived in Elena's shadow for a long time. It's time to come out. Tell Damon how you feel," she implied sweetly, gently rubbing her back.

"I can't. Elena's my best friend. It wouldn't be right." She lowered her distraught gaze to look at the powdered dirt at her feet

"Maybe it's you who needs to break up with Elena." Zinnia gave her a stern, knowing observe.

"Damon belongs with Elena. They're really in love. What I feel for him is infatuation, lust. You know, wanting what you can't have. He's mysterious, handsome, fearless, and passionate. He loves with everything in him, and I admire that about him." She stared up the heavens with her heart-stopping greens.

"You're too serious. Have you ever thought about letting go? You need to unwind, and I know just the thing for you." she gave her a devilish grin. "Come on." she threaded an arm through hers and rushed her through the town's square.

:::::

An hour had passed, and Damon and Tupac had already shared three pitchers of liquor.

Tupac tried getting Damon to open to no avail. He spent most of his time conversing with his comrades whilst Damon drank one drink after another. It took a whole lot of drinking to get even the slightest buzz.

"Zinnia." Tupac smiled at spotting his wife enter the tavern.

"Hello, love. May I speak with you outside?"

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon alerted once seeing Bonnie was not with Zinnia.

"She's at home, cleaning up," she fibbed.

Damon waved off her comment, then turned back to the bar.

Zinnia and Tupac hurried outside. Once outdoors, she snickered.

"What are you up to woman?"

"The ladies and I will be spending the day at the creek, and I was wondering if you would bring Damon by. Maybe let him peep in on Bonnie." She sneakily grinned.

"You're so bad." He winked, and they cunningly grinned and then kissed each other, proud of their devious behavior.

"Alright, Bonnie's waiting for me. Don't let me down." She gave him another quick smooch and palmed his ass for good measure, then flounced off.

"Unf." He licked his lips at the sight of her ass as she cavorted down the square.

::::::

Bonnie laid sprawled out by the creek listening to the women talk. Even though their voices were like a chorus humming all around her, they still didn't distract her from thinking about Damon Salvatore. Why did he need to go home? She realized she was being ridiculous for being angry with him for caring about Elena's wellbeing. If he didn't care, she would be angry with him for taking it too lightly.

Originally, she didn't have ambitions to be first in anyone's heart. She was use to being second choice. She accepted it with her parents and with her boyfriend Jeremy who chose a ghost, his sister, and Liv over her every time.

When Damon came along things were different. Though Elena was the woman who set his heart on fire, he always made room for her. No one had ever fought more valiantly for her than him. Her Grams was the only other person that cared for her in that same capacity.

She assumed that being adamant about not leaving would make him change his mind about going as well, but if it came down to him choosing a suicidal and senseless Elena over a woman who had all her faculties, he would choose the suicidal chic, of course. She rolled her eyes outwardly in thought of everything.

If she believed for one minute that after they returned home that she and Damon could still have the same relationship, she would go back in a heartbeat, but it wasn't guaranteed. Nothing they had with each other was sure fire.

::::::

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Damon bitched with a wrinkled brow.

"Whenever I feel down or when Zinnia and I have an argument, I go for a long walk in the woods. It helps to quiet my mind," he leisurely explained.

"Whenever I feel down, I rip out someone's heart," Damon bragged, still brooding.

"Ooh, Damon, we don't do that," Tupac corrected coolly. "Tell me more about Zinnia's gifts?"

"She can move at the speed of sound; she can hear a bat pissing on a cotton ball; she can see a speck of dust from yards away, and there's my personal favorite—compulsion. She can compel a person to do whatever she wants," Damon's scowl transferred into pure gratification at the assertion.

"Really?" Tupac swiftly turned around to face him.

"Really." He wiggled his eyes.

"Have you compelled anyone since you've been here?"

"The prisoner from the other night," Damon divulged.

"Can Zinnia's blood heal people, too?"

"Yes, and if she's ever severely injured, give her some of your blood and she'll heal much faster." He recollected. "Tupac, tell me about these people in Emerald City. Their weaponry seems pretty advanced."

"At one point in time, we all lived in Emerald City, but one day, the Nyanja species decided that they no longer wanted to share the wealth of this land with us." He breathed.

"First, we were banished from the city. Then to further prove their superiority over us, they made it impossible for us to obtain most of our natural resources like metal, fossil fuels, water, and food but that still wasn't enough for them. They decided to eradicate our kind. My people are a dying breed," he made clear.

"What do you mean their species? You all look humanoid, and your city seems to be doing well," Damon replied perplexed.

"Their biological makeup is different. They're twice as strong as us, and they can live for several hundred years."

"Hundreds of years? How long can you live?"

"A few hundred years."

"Wow! I guess no matter what planet you live on the rich and the powerful will always conquer and oppress the weak."

An audible silence was soon felt between them as they stood in the middle of the forest.

Damon thought about Tupac and his people for a fleeting moment, his mind soon drifted to its mantra of thoughts about Bonnie and Elena.

The witch had it all wrong. He wanted to return to Mystic Falls because he felt responsible for Elena's life. She was sired to him, and a part of him felt like she still was. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't care about the people of Gardenia. He merely cared more about Elena than he did them. What's so wrong with that, he thought.

His concentration was broken by Tupac's loud smacking on what looked like the nastiest looking fruit that he had seen since being on Parallel Earth.

"What the hell are you eating?" he twisted up his face with appall.

"This fine fruit is called Verdant. This fruit is one of the most sought-after fruits on this planet." Tupac grinned stupidly.

"What, it tastes better than the yellow fruit?" Damon snickered at his asserted theories.

"It's quite tasty despite how awful it looks, but the reason people desire this fruit so greatly, because it has the power to make a sterile person fertile."

Damon almost burst his nickers laughing. "What is it with you and the flower child people? A piece of fruit won't make you more fertile."

"Say what you will my friend. Zinnia and I couldn't conceive a child because of her illness. It was because of this fruit that she was able to give me a child."

"Dude, fruit is not magic. It's fruit. Medicine is what heals you, and now in your case vampire's blood."

"…and how do you think medicine gets made? It's everything around you. I'm telling you, it works, and tonight I'm going to try for another child with Zinnia," Tupac said proudly as he leaned against a tree, smiling.

"I hate to break it to you, Mr. Flower Child, but vampires can't reproduce."

"Really?" He stopped eating the fruit and stared at Damon blankly. He then lifted his shirt, plucked more fruit from the tree, and threw it into his provisional sack.

He turned to Damon, throwing him one of the army green spiked fruits with its soft slimy husk.

"Ew," Damon said, holding the fruit with the tip of his fingers. He then sniffed it. "Unf." He shrugged and then took a bite of the verdant.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's pretty tasty." He nodded and gave a small shrug. "What's that?" He quickly turned his sights in the direction of laughing women off in the distance.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let's check it out," Tupac answered, then turned his back to Damon. He smiled craftily as he walked towards the creek.

Damon slowly trailed behind him, finishing off the fruit along the way.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Zinnia said to Bonnie.

She blinked her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to shield her face from the blaring sunlight as she looked up at Zinnia. "En," she said, then tittered.

"Don't be such a pity, Bonnie," Zinnia chastised playfully, then began removing her clothes. She stripped down to her birthday suit and her friends did as well.

Bonnie looked around at all the naked women and unconsciously hid her covered breast with her arm.

"Are you going to get undressed?" Maji asked.

"Uh…uh, can I wear my skirt and shirt?" she peeped around nervously at all the stark-naked women, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, get undressed. No one's going to gawk at you," Zinnia demanded.

"I might." A bronze-skinned woman with jet black hair snickered.

Bonnie blushed. "Why do we have to get naked?"

"The mild undercurrents massage your skin. Your clothing will only get in the way of that. We had a rough night. You need to relax. Now come."

"Okay," she murmured, then start removing her garments.

Damon and Tupac made it to the cliff in time to see the strip show that an unsuspecting Bonnie had no clue that she was performing.

"Well, would you look at that." Tupac sneered at Damon who was astounded at the spectacle before him.

Bonnie slowly untied the front of her shirt. She hesitantly eased the shirt up over her head. She turned her back to the women, then started to remove her skirt. She slid it down her tawny, toned legs, and lastly, she removed her panties. Now here she stood fully exposed—for all the world to see.

Damon peered at her perky breast with binocular vision and licked his lips as his hand inched down to his forefront region. His pants leg expanded little by little. He glanced at Tupac. "Don't look at her," he snapped.

"Hello, my wife is down there!" Tupac shot back indignantly, then cut his eyes lividly at him.

Damon turned his gawking and appraising daze back to Bonnie. Her back was now to him. A smirk flashed across his face as he looked at her beautiful back side. He knew it was nice. He had seen her in her panties and bra but seeing her without her clothes on was much more rewarding.

"You ready to head out?" Tupac asked.

Damon's brow went like checkmarks. The more he eyed Tupac the more his grimace deepened. His expression told Tupac all he needed to know. He snickered at his friend's reactions. "I'm leaving. Do you think you can find your way back?"

"I'll manage," Damon answered unclearly.

Tupac left, laughing along the way.

Damon went back to watching Bonnie as she waded in the water. She was self-conscious and nervous, and he found it adorable. All she did was politely smile and giggle at the other women as they cracked jokes and told stories about their husbands and kids.

He watched them play in the water for about an hour. He was glad that he stayed because he got to see a wet and naked Bonnie. He thanked the Gods for it as he watched her emerge from the water, smoothing her wet hair back on her head. Her breast jiggled as she ran to one of the blankets. She dried herself off before Zinnia talked her into letting her massage her back.

She gave Bonnie some wine and made her take a few puffs of an herb to help her relax. It was peer pressure at its finest. Zinnia was the master of manipulation and guilt-tripping. Damon was extremely impressed.

Zinnia rubbed Bonnie's back, rubbing out all her cares. He could see the oil glistening on her body from the top of the cliff and wished that it was him running his hands all over her wet body.

He lost his smile, then inched back, and looked away from the women, a guilty look on his face. "I'm never going to be able to look at Elena and not think about this woman." He fell back against the tree and closed his eyes. He grabbed his cock and rubbed. "Think of anything but her laying necked and been being felt up by another woman." He thrashed his head against the tree, trying to beat the image out of his head.

The more he massaged his stiffened member and whacked his head up against the tree, the more compelled he felt to look down at her. He stepped back to the edge of the cliff, pulled out his full-on erection and stroked himself forcefully. He devoured the sight of her intently and stroked himself more powerfully.

Though it felt wonderful, he still couldn't help but be nervous. He reddened and fretfully looked around, making sure he was still alone as he continued to try and beat one out. He was Damon Salvatore. He didn't need to masturbate. He could get a woman to do that for him, but here he was, working himself over. He slowly stroked his pink stiffened cock with his strong hand while remaining tender with engorged shaft.

Bonnie waved her feet slowly in the air as Zinnia continued to massage her back with elbows and hands. She moaned softly with pleasure at the woman's wonderful ministration which made Damon even more aroused.

Short grunts escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. That wonderful feeling that he hadn't felt in some time was rushing to the forefront. He moved his hands over his member as if he were milking a cow.

"Ah no; shit; shit." He lamented as he fervently stroked himself. "Oh god, he gasped as his white liquid went splattering across the leaves and onto the ground. "Ah, yes." He smiled, then let out a short relieving chuckle he rubbed out the rest of his release. He fell back against the tree, still lightly stroking himself.

He placed his limp penis back into his pants with a trembling hand, a disgusted look on his face. He squatted down, legs wide open, and arms resting on his knees. He leveled a woeful look around the forest with its majestic trees and fancy flowers and gave a mirthless gurgle. "Why the fuck is this happening to me." He face-palmed and fell back against the tree.


	8. Chapter 8: Portico

**A/N:** Thanks for supporting. I do not own these characters. They're only written in my own light, OOC AU.

 _ **Oblivion Chapter 8: Portico**_

No soon as night time fell over the village, the town started preparing for the feast. It was a joint effort on everyone's part.

The banquet was not the only important thing happening that night. Tupac couldn't find the town's leader; soon the new vampires would be arriving. He was hoping that they would make it home before dawn broke.

Bonnie placed a spell on the town hall to keep the newborn vampires locked securely inside. She spent the rest of her time trying to come up with a spell to send Damon home. After wasting almost half the evening, thinking of the right incantation, she realized that she didn't need a spell. She was able to bring out the sun by merely thinking about what she wanted to happen; she was sure she could do the same with opening up a portal to send Damon back home to Mystic Falls.

Damon on the other hand, spent the rest of the afternoon alone, procrastinating in preparation of the party where he was the guest of honor. The only reason he was willing himself to go because he knew that there'd be plenty of liquor and weed to help him dull his senses. The people of Gardenia knew how to party—despite their holy beliefs in a higher power.

Damon was avoiding Bonnie like the plague, and she was avoiding him, too. He didn't want it to be that way, but he didn't want to talk to her while she was angry. He also needed to come up with a new strategy to get her to return home with him.

He respected Bonnie and her choices; he would never do anything to undermine them, but this was one time that he felt he had to take matters into his own hands. She was returning with him to Mystic Falls whether she liked it or not. He had weighed all the options, and there was no other way. Bonnie had to return home with him come hell or high water.

He finally arrived at the feast. The large bonfire in the middle of it all was pretty impressive. He looked around at all the happy faces. He instantly spotted Bonnie sitting with Zinnia and some of the other women in town, but he glued his eyes back into their sockets. He then searched the crowd for Tupac. He was sitting on the other side of the fire with his friends.

Damon walked over to him as if his shoulders were too heavy for him to carry. He tried veering his spectacles elsewhere—many times, but like at his attempts to not chase after his brother's girl… he was failing miserably.

"Damon, my friend. You decided to bless us with your presence," Tupac greeted in a joyous and raised voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where's the liquor?" Damon stated, giving a serious probe of things probe of things; the men let out an inflated cackle.

"Tao, get him a pitcher. I don't think a cup will do. He has woman troubles," Tupac teased.

"Did you forget to give your woman a good thrashing before you left?" Tao joshed.

"She's not my woman!" Damon protested strongly, his face twisted and red with anger.

"…so you don't mind if I make her my woman?" A handsome, copper skinned man slyly inserted, standing against the tree, bare chested, wearing a hungry, lustful look in his eyes.

Damon gave the man a murderous glare, his eyes thinned to a pinprick. He didn't waste precious energy on being angry with the lad though, as he had more pressing issues and important people to think about and be livid with. He shook his head, rolled his eyes sideways and then down, and then down to the canter in hand that contained a stout, smelly, emerald colored liquor that made his senses tingle with anticipation.

"Tonight we are celebrating more than Damon's great moments and bravery in battler; we're also saying farewell to him, to our fallen comrades, and to the people who died here in Gardenia."

"What?" Tao went slack jawed over Tupac's announcement.

"Damon, has to return home. His love one is in trouble," Tupac added.

"We really could use your help—especially now," Tao reminded wretchedly.

"You'll be okay," Damon replied coolly, not affording Tao a glimpse. He finished his vessel of whisky with another big guzzle. He wiped his mouth, then looked fixatedly at the fire. The men's voices became garbled, mere background noise as he stared right through the, blazing, yellow and orange crackling flames—straight through to Bonnie.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Tupac puffing on weed. He mindlessly held out a hand, asking for a puff; Tupac obliged. He inhaled a large drag, then blindly held it out for someone else to take.

"Bonnie, that man has it bad for you," Zinnia whispered in her ear.

"He doesn't, Zinnia. He loves, Elena. He's only angry because I won't go with him. He probably wants me to tag along so he can use me for my powers."

Damon's heart broke when he heard those words escape Bonnie's lips; surely she must've known that he would be eavesdropping on her conversation.

"You really believe that?" Zinnia questioned, stunned.

"Of course, he pulled a poker on me, and threatened me to save his brother." Bonnie cringed in hindsight of her comment. She was bitter; she didn't understand why.

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me," Bonnie gave a skeptical hoot.

"You're jealous. Tell the man you like him," another woman intervened.

"I don't want Damon Salvatore. He's my friend and nothing more—period," she enlightened with an attitude.

The longer the conversation unraveled, the angrier Damon became. He turned up pitcher after pitcher of liquor, which contained small amounts of the purple fruit.

Bonnie sighed in frustration. She poured a little wine in a cup. She drank the first cup in one mouthful. She too, began to consume large amounts of liquor, containing the purple fruit. She also over indulged in smoking marijuana. Several minutes later, everything around her became blurry, and voices became muddled.

She stared across the fire, catching Damon glaring intently at her. She couldn't look away. They were mesmerized by each other. The purple fruit made it impossible for them to fight the feelings bubbling at the surface.

"Come on Bonnie, let's dance." Zinnia suggested.

Bonnie staggered to her feet. She stood stationary, still looking through the fire with a hypnotic look in her eyes at Damon.

"Come on Bonnie!" Zinnia yelled, but to Bonnie, she was speaking in slow motion, in a deep baritone voice.

She couldn't gracefully handle the amounts of liquor and weed that she had consumed like Zinnia and the others.

Zinnia grabbed her by the arms, manipulating her body to do her bidding. Unexpectedly, she became extremely happy. She ran her hands over her body, slowly rotated her hips, and ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes closed as she submerged herself deeper into caressing and fondling her own body. She cupped her breasts and ran her hands slowly and seductively over her front as she dipped and rolled her hips. She was in her own little intoxicated world.

Her dancing summoned the vampire in Damon. The scowl he was wearing was now gone. He stared at her with a piercing, penetrative gaze. She was beautiful to him; that timid, little, looking girl bloomed into a woman right before his very eyes. He didn't remember her being so vivacious.

Bonnie continued to frolic around. She finally opened her eyes to see that Damon was hungrily, drinking her exquisiteness. Oddly, she didn't stop dancing. Knowing that she had his full attention only fueled her fire to perform for him, to entertain him. She was wicked. She wanted him to see her and appreciate her beauty. Their eyes remained hypnotically locked for what seemed like forever.

Damon no longer wanted to play this cat and mouse game. He threw down his jug of liquor and went soldiering through the crowd, hitting, and shoving people out of his way as he went, his eyebrows like checkmarks, and his lips angrily furrowed.

He stopped inches away from smashing smack dab into her and knocking her down. His dilated pupils dug into her, his head leaning forward as he stood in an intimidating manner over her. He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to take her over his knee, and give her a good spanking. He swayed forward and took a long blink before catching himself from stumbling down to the dirt and making a drunken fool of himself.

The effects of all his drinking and smoking completely stole the impression that he was going for as onlookers snickered at his little blunder, but his minor mishap didn't stop Bonnie from looking at him like he was some sort of Greek God.

His eyes found her no soon as he had composed himself. He stood there in front of her, looking dangerously beautiful.

They ingested each other's beauty, her breath quick and shallow, and her heart beating like a drum as he inched his way closer into her proximity—if the faint touch of his chest, brushing up against her covered nipples wasn't close enough already.

"Yes," Bonnie breathed, and he didn't make a peep.

"Can we talk?" He ran a hand tiredly over his face as if it would wake him from this very vivid dream that he suddenly found himself living in at present.

She nodded without thought. He grabbed her by the hand, interlocking their fingers as he whooshed her off to the town's square—it was deserted.

He parked them in front of the tavern, right underneath the patio covering, and turned to face Bonnie.

"Hey," he said in a low husky voice.

"Hi," Bonnie answered abstractedly.

They ogled over each other, both at a loss for words. Damon had tons he needed to say to her, but now that they were face to face, he couldn't remember what it was that he wanted to communicate.

He began to drift into her. Instinctively her head went right, and his went left. Soon the tip of their noses were touching. He brushed her nose with his, giving it a butterfly kiss. She coyly smiled.

She stepped closer to him before placing her hands on his pale rugged square jaw. He took her gently by the waist and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. He pushed his lips into hers and quickly said a prayer that she'd return his affection. She did. Her soft, pale red lips pushed tenderly against his, and lingered.

She pulled away. Her green orbs darted up to his blue ones. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, and her heart rate accelerated. The resounding of her strong, thumping heartbeat was hypnotic, alluring, and made him even more intoxicated. She had been wanting to kiss him since that morning. She never imagined that it would essentially happen.

Her mouth was now making contact with his, and the faintest touch of him was everything that she had dreamed of and more. They pecked each other's mouth tenderly once, then again, and again. Their lips affectionately sent suctioning sounds through the air, evidence of their first kiss being captured by the faint breeze every time their lips pushed and pulled away from each other's.

Damon became greedy for more as he zealously feathered the tip of his tongue between her lips; Bonnie was exceptionally generous; she opened her mouth wide, letting him inside. He speedily slipped his tongue into her warm orifice. His golden whip was soon dancing amicably around hers. She fisted the collar of his shirt and tugged at the hair at the nap of his neck.

They continued to excitedly kiss, his busy hands clutching, and kneading her waist and ample rump.

Now that they had successfully conquered first base, he became aggressive for even more of her. He backed her up against the wall. He was fully into pleasing her as he kneeled into the kiss, resting his hands against the wall to anchor his vigorous provocative activities.

He pulled her forcefully back into him, snaking an arm around her waist, rubbing her rear end briskly, necking her, and showering her with sensual kisses.

"Damon," she uttered windily as he tugged gently at her hair, exposing her neck to his complete ravishing. Her southern region became wetter by the essence of the kisses he had trailed from her earlobe down to her collar bone, and to the valley between her breast moments before.

"Damon. Damon," she uttered more sternly.

He eagerly pulled at the straps of her shirt, pushing her garment down over her shoulders, revealing her breast. He palmed her breast, stuffed her nipple into his mouth, and insatiably sucked and licked her boob.

Her eyes popped open, astounded.

She didn't want to be second choice, not anymore. Damon may have wanted her now, but the moment he laid eyes on Elena, she would become the one-night stand; the mistake. She could hear him now. _**'I really like you Bonnie, but I'm in love with Elena. I never meant to hurt you. Can we still be friends?'**_ Yes, that is what he would say (she believed).

"No, Damon. We can't." She feebly tried pushing him away.

"This feels so right," he crooned as he continued to excitedly caress her.

"No," she pleaded breathlessly, her voice emotional.

Damon ceased his loving ministration. He rested his forehead on hers, stealing a feel of her warm skin as he traced his fingers down her neck, his cool breath in her face. She panted, out of breath from their loving cuddle. She could only imagine what it would be like if she made love to him. She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing her lids together, purging the licentious fantasy from her brain. She would only get hurt, she told herself.

"Please come home with me," Damon implored desperately, his voice wavering.

Her expression was now fully alert. Even after kissing him, he still wanted to go home—to Elena. She became angry. She angrily shoved him back into the railing. He staggered back and sped her an astonishing expression.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes—you are!" Damon replied harshly with a wrathful, razor-sharp glare.

"…and if I don't, then what? You're going to pull a poker on me or rip out my throat, because I swear to God, if you so much as lift one finger-," she hushed her threat, pushed out her chest, and peered at him with the same incensed hard glower.

His pupils remained dead-set into hers, until the heat of her stare made him fold like a deck of cards. His shoulders slumped. He took a step back and lowered his gaze. "No," he answered somberly.

She exhaled, then turned away from his sights, thinking of what to say as she strongly massaged her chin. "I apologize about before. I said some mean things. I do understand why you need to return. I won't hold you back, but you have to respect my decision to stay," she rationalized, her consideration deflected elsewhere.

He nodded, heartbrokenly.

She walked out to the middle of the road and held out a hand.

"What are you doing?" He was confused by her actions.

"I'm sending you back home—to Elena."

"You're not going to say goodbye to me?" He hurried to her side, his expression flushed and alarmed, his eyes glazed over with disappointment.

"We don't need to say goodbye, Damon. You're not a little boy," she chided. He walked away, his tail between his legs. She rolled her eyes skyward, irritated by what was taking place.

"I'm not going to say goodbye because I know you'll come back for me, right?" she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I'll come back for you. What kind of shit is that?" he avowed agitatedly after doing a complete about face; he was taken-aback by her absurd remark.

"Damon you can't leave!" Zinnia shouted, coming from out of nowhere with Tupac on her heels. They had been spying on them in hopes that all their manipulation would succeed in bringing Bonnie and Damon together.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know that Elena's okay." He paused. "What the hell? Were you spying on us?" He frowned.

"Whew, you were going at it hot and heavy," he enthused, a hand lazily rubbing his full belly, while he picked at food from between his teeth.

"Omigod," Bonnie uttered, humiliated.

"You, sucking Bonnie's tit is not the issue here. You, leaving is what we need to discuss. We need you, damnit! What about me? How am I going to learn how to use my new abilities?" Zinnia strongly rebuked with veins bulging from her neck, her body tensed.

"Zinnia, you'll be okay. Tupac and I, are kindred spirits, and Bonnie knows all there is to know about me." He reminded, agitation in his voice; his eyes dashed back to Bonnie.

"I think you are making a big mistake, but I wish you all the best." Zinnia smarted insensitively, then began to sob, but Damon's focus was completely centered on Bonnie, not really showing any empathy for the woman's pain.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked.

Damon gave a nod.

She closed her eyes and thought about what she desired to happen. A fierce wind soon picked up, and a twirling ball of light appeared. It spun at lightning speed—mid-air. The radiant ball of light grew bigger. Damon walked closer to the luminous sphere, his hair flapping wildly in the wind; the lustrous light cast his pale skin into a ghostly figure in its wake.

A part of him was happy to be returning home to Elena. He missed her. The more he thought of her, the more he thought about Bonnie, too. He kept picturing their kiss in his head. His chest rose. He inheld a large intake of air and tightened his eyelids. He breathed and then began to take careful steps toward the portal, shielding his vision from the blinding beam.

Bonnie smiled modestly and marveled at the presentation of her supremacy; she had never wielded this much energy back home, even with the power of a hundred witches. A grimace spread across her face as she drew her hands back, pressing them against her temple. The portal began to vacillate and dim.

Black veins pulsed under Damon's milky skin. A thousand years could pass, and he would still know the scent of Bonnie Bennett's blood. He jerked a mortified glance her way.

She wiped her lip, seeing her blood on her fingertips. She looked up, her eyes meeting his. She tried to hide her pain with a smile, but she couldn't fool him.

"Bonnie." Damon gasp, horrified. She had told him earlier that day about her passing out. He could kick his own ass for not remembering. He instantly thought about all those times that he could have stopped Bonnie from hurting herself. He could have saved her, but he couldn't because his entire existence was rooted in all things Elena Gilbert.

"It's okay! Go to, Elena. I can't hold the portal open for much longer!" she shouted bravely, and then gave a timid assured uneven grin.

He held her regard with remembrance in his eyes. His vision tracked from the strands of her soft, brown flailing tresses, flapping angrily in the gust, to her sad, shimmering eyes, blood laced lips, to her trembling hand stretched out to the gateway, struggling to keep it open. He instinctively reached out as her body rocked weakly back and forth, starting it's decent to the floor of the forest as her eyelashes began to lower little by little.

"No." Damon uttered, and then found himself marching right back to her side with that same old confident and serious gait he did when persistence overtook him. His motivation was the witch and not the portal that he didn't give a meager indication of its presence or even allude to the fact that he cared for anything that was on the other side of that magnificent sphere of light, levitating in the sky.

Bonnie's eyes shut, her arms dropped, and she began her downward spiral. He vamp sped to her; he hit the ground, skidding across dirt, sharp, pebbled rocks, shoveling up her head before it made contact with the hard earth. He took her protectively up in his arms.

"Are you fucking crazy! You could've killed yourself!" he sharply scolded, his voice brittle with sentiment.

"Why?" Bonnie asked faintly, her eyes barely open. "Elena needs you," she susurrated.

"I've made a lot of bad choices, but staying here with you, will probably prove to be the best choice I've ever made." He swept her hair out of her eye and smirked.

Bonnie reciprocated his mawkishness; a tear escaped her eye. She swallowed, mustering up her strength, and then spoke, "We take care of Gardenia first, then we go home—together. I promise," she avowed.

"You got it," he happily grunted.

"Oh," Zinnia gushed with happiness.

Damon helped Bonnie to her feet. He dusted the dirt from her clothing. She was in awe of how attentive he was to her. He fully stood. He took her hands into his and dazed down at her with a starry-eyed look.

"I can't believe you came back for me."

"You're my best friend," he said.

She dropped a miserable look at the ground. "Yeah, a friend."

He studied her for a moment. "Hey, did I say something wrong?" He gave her a skeptical observe.

"No. No. Not at all." She laughed it off and turned to walk away.

Zinnia and Tupac looked incredulously at each other, seeing the writing on the wall.

"Bonnie, wait." He jogged after her. He took her by the wrist and directed her attention to his.

"We're best friends, right?" His eyes narrowed, his expression reflecting as if he would go to pieces if she didn't respond with the right answer.

She observed his unnerved face, then hardened her face. "how can we be best friends, Damon. We barely know each other," she paused. "Since I've known you, all you've been is nasty, and cruel to me."

Damon snorted in frustration, a disbelieving look on his face. "I can't believe you feel this way after all that we've been through since our time here." He huffed and gave her an inflamed glare. "…and what about that amazing kiss we just shared not thirty minutes ago?" he complained. "You can't tell me that you don't feel something for me. You can't tell me you don't care about me!"

She indignantly crossed her arms and jut out a hip. "The kiss was… the kiss was-," she fumbled for words.

"Nosh," Tupac spoke in an alarming voice, compelling Bonnie and Damon to end their heated discussion.

They followed Tupac's sights up the wall, to see a foreboding figure standing on the barrier. Horror cloaked their faces.

"Oh, my… God," Bonnie uttered.

They cautiously and wearily watched the manic, standing on the wall, waiting for what he would do next.

The entity jumped down from the wall, landing on his feet with great poise. Damon instinctively guarded Bonnie. "Is that a vampire?" Bonnie questioned hysterically, her eyes as wide as mushrooms as she clutched Damon—her knight in shining armor ever so tightly.

"They're coming!" the guard yelled as he and fellow guards fired off their arrows in defense of the city.

Damon zoomed to the enemy to take him out. The vampire stopped him dead in his tracks with a grab of his hand, bending it back until he heard the snap of his wrist. The blood sucker evilly smirked. Horror dashed across Damon's face, astounded by the creature's power. He grunted in agony. The monster wrapped his colossal hand around his throat, snuffing out the sound of his voice as he lifted him up into the air.

The enemy impelled Damon's chest with his fingers and wrapped his digits around his heart. He opted to leisurely kill his victim. Watching his foe suffer gave this vampire much pleasure. Damon's life flashed before his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud thud. He opened his eyes to realize that the loud clunk he heard was his body hitting the ground.

He looked before him to find ashes and a quickly distinguishing blaze. Bonnie had vanquished the creature, saving his life, yet again, in their short time on new Earth.

"Thank you." He gave her a beatific and grateful look. Her eyes glassed over at the sight of him, but there was no time for her to pine away over how beautiful he was. The enemy had now breached the wall.

"You can thank me later," she blurted, and then ran to his side to help him to his feet. They rose to their feet only to see the streets running with the blood of the towns people and Zinnia and Tupac fighting for their very lives.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, short chapter. Man, I've been so busy, but I got a promotion, and the new department I moved to gives me a lot more freedom. I will be able to work on my story at work as well as home. I will work really hard to update at least every week—both stories. I'd also like to bring my story 'Eyes of his Soul' back, but I'd like to change the name. If anyone has any suggestions and remembers this story, your ideas will be greatly welcomed. Have a good weekend! XOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9: Anarchic

**A/N:** This story is set after 5x22. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU. I must edit these chapters, again, so updating may be a week out for each chapter. Thank you!

 **Oblivion Chapter 9: Anarchic**

 _Cont'd… from Chapter 8:_

 _Bonnie's eyes shut, her arms dropped, and she began her downward spiral. Damon vampire sped to her; he hit the ground, skidding across dirt, sharp, pebbled rocks, shoveling up her head before it contacted the hard earth. He took her protectively up in his arms._

 _"Are you fucking crazy! You could've killed yourself!" he scolded sharply, his voice brittle with sentiment._

 _"Why?" Bonnie asked faintly, her eyes barely open. "Elena needs you," she susurrated._

 _"I've made a lot of bad choices, but staying here with you, will probably prove to be the best choice I've ever made." He swept her hair out of her eye and smirked._

 _Bonnie reciprocated his mawkishness; a tear escaped her eye. She swallowed, mustering up her strength, and then spoke, "We take care of Gardenia first, then we go home—together. I promise," she avowed._

 _"You got it," he happily grunted._

 _"Oh," Zinnia gushed with happiness._

 _Damon helped Bonnie to stand. He dusted the dirt from her clothing. She was in awe of how attentive he was to her. He fully stood. He took her hands into his and dazed down at her with a starry-eyed look._

 _"I can't believe you came back for me," she said, astounded._

 _"You're my best friend," he replied simply._

 _She dropped a miserable look at the ground. "Yeah, a friend."_

 _He studied her for a moment. "Hey, did I say something wrong?" He gave her a skeptical observe._

 _"No. No. Not at all." She laughed it off and turned to walk away._

 _Zinnia and Tupac looked incredulously at each other, seeing the writing on the wall._

 _"Bonnie, wait." He jogged after her. He took her by the wrist and directed her attention back to him._

 _"We're best friends, right?" His eyes narrowed, his expression reflecting as if he would go to pieces if she didn't respond with the right answer._

 _She surveyed his unnerved face and then hardened her expression. "How can we be best friends, Damon? We barely know each other," she paused. "Since I've known you, all you've been is nasty, and cruel to me."_

 _Damon snorted in frustration, a disbelieving look scurried across his handsome mug. "I can't believe you feel this way after all that we've been through together since our time here." He huffed and gave her an inflamed glare. "…and what about that amazing kiss we shared not thirty minutes ago?" he complained loudly. "You can't tell me that you don't feel something for me. You can't tell me you don't care about me!"_

 _She indignantly crossed her arms and jut out a hip. "The kiss was… the kiss was-," she fumbled for words._

 _"Nosh," Tupac spoke in an alarming voice, compelling Bonnie and Damon to end their heated discussion._

 _They followed Tupac's sights up the wall, to see a foreboding figure standing on the barrier. Horror cloaked their faces._

 _"Oh, my… God," Bonnie uttered, horrified._

 _They cautiously and wearily watched the manic, standing on the wall, waiting for what he would do next._

 _The entity jumped down from the wall, landing on his feet with great poise. Damon instinctively guarded Bonnie. "Is that a vampire?" she questioned hysterically, her eyes as wide as mushrooms as she clutched Damon—her knight in shining armor ever so tightly._

 _"They're coming!" the guard yelled as he and fellow guards fired off their arrows in defense of the city._

 _Damon zoomed to the enemy to take him out. The vampire stopped him dead in his tracks with a grab of his hand, bending it back until he heard the snap of his wrist. The blood sucker evilly smirked. Horror dashed across Damon's face, astounded by the creature's power. He grunted in agony. The monster wrapped his colossal hand around his throat, snuffing out the sound of his voice as he lifted him up into the air._

 _The enemy impelled Damon's chest with his fingers and wrapped his digits around his heart. He opted to leisurely kill his victim. Watching his foe suffer gave this vampire much pleasure. Damon's life flashed before his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud thud. He opened his eyes to realize that the loud clunk he heard was his body hitting the ground._

 _He looked before him to find ashes and a quickly distinguishing blaze. Bonnie had vanquished the creature, saving his life, yet again, in their short time on new Earth._

 _"Thank you." He gave her a beatific and grateful look. Her eyes glassed over at the sight of him, but there was no time for her to pine away over how beautiful he was. The enemy had now breached the wall._

 _"You can thank me later," she blurted, as she helped him to his feet. They rose to an upright position to see the streets running with the blood of the towns' people and Zinnia and Tupac fighting for their very lives._

More vampires leapt over the gate but Damon was no match for these creatures. Luckily Zinnia and Monkey Man were—as they fought furiously to keep the mad bloodsuckers from hurting the others.

Bonnie, seeing how overwhelmed her animal and Zinnia were, closed her eyes and quickly began performing the same spell she did the night before. She was still weak from carrying out the incantation from earlier, but she was still successful. The sun burst through the midnight sky like fire burning through paper, killing the vampires inside and outside the gate instantly.

Turning back the hours on the clock was no easy invocation. Bonnie passed out right in the middle of her enchantment. Night slid over day like a shade as she dropped. Damon sped to her, catching her in his arms.

"Bonnie," he gasped and then quickly checked for a pulse, it was faint. He bit into his wrist and then pushed it with determination into her mouth. She sucked the blood from his wrist and begin to whimper. He picked her up bridal style before looking around to see if Zinnia, Tupac, and his animal friend were okay.

"Go! Take her home! We'll be okay," Zinnia demanded.

"Who were they?" Damon asked breathlessly.

"Some of my men," Tupac answered in a trembling voice, devastated.

"Cheyenne?" Damon questioned in horror.

"We can't worry about that now. Take your woman home. Meet me in the morning at the town hall," Tupac said.

Damon gave a worried nod. He stared at Tupac for a few moments more and then took Bonnie home.

Once inside their little hut, he laid Bonnie down in bed, tripping on table pieces, and broken glass along the way. He grabbed a piece of cloth from the shelf, dipped it in to a pail of cold water, and then wrung out the excess water. He walked back over to a passed out Bonnie and kneeled over her, giving her an extremely worried and loving gape.

He dabbed the blood away from her upper lip and then folded the cloth to dab her forehead with the clean side of the cool, wet fabric.

He feathered his fingers lightly down her face. Now more than ever he knew he had made the right decision in staying. He was proud of Bonnie for seeing the bigger picture and for thinking about people who actually needed her help, unlike Elena who loved nothing more than making every situation in life all about herself.

Damon pushed Elena out of his mind and put his focus back on Bonnie. They kissed. He now wished that he wasn't so intoxicated during their passionate make out. Their entire moment seemed like a wet dream, and it felt good feeling her warm tongue rotating around his. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot as he looked down at her.

"You need me, and I need you. I'm proud of you, Bonnie," he whispered through an angelic smile as he continued to stroke her cheek tenderly with the back of his fingers.

He combed his fingers through her dark, brown tresses before kissing her on the forehead. He closed his eyes, letting his lips remain against her warm skin. He pulled away from her, gradually, and then propped his head up on his hand so that he could watch her as she slept. He chuckled softly. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt prouder of himself than he did right now.

Even with the horrible thing that just happened to the town, all Damon could think about was Bonnie.

( ~ )

Tupac and Zinnia looked around at the ashes of their fallen men. Tupac hoped that Cheyenne made it somehow. He left with two hundred of his men but the one he was most heartbroken about was his friend. He could live knowing that their defenses were no more, but he could not bear the thought of losing his best friend —the man whom was his the brother he never had.

Tupac's thoughts soon left him when he noticed the Podigies standing in the middle of the road. Never in his life had he seen one of the creatures up close. His father and other elders had told him that they were dangerous animals, but this one appeared to be docile compared to the ones he had seen out in the wild.

"I can't believe the creature helped us," Tupac said, still carefully watching the animal.

"Yes. He fought quite remarkably," Zinnia added.

"…and so did you." Tupac smiled at his wife.

The animal grunted, putting the couple's attention back on him.

"Thank you," Tupac said contritely.

Monkey Man gave the couple a quick regard and then took off down the road that led to Bonnie's and Damon's hut.

"Damon said Cheyenne's name. Did he die? Will he come back as a vampire like me? Do you think he's okay?" Zinnia asked apprehensively, worry in her tone.

"No, he was alive when I left him. His orders were to bring the men home once night time fell, but this is what happened instead," Tupac explained gloomily.

"Maybe the men who couldn't handle being a vampire tried to attack the others. I'm sure Cheyenne is okay because this wasn't even half of the cavalry that attacked us," Zinnia noticed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Tupac replied, a vague look in his eyes.

"Someone's approaching," the guard yelled from the wall. "It's the rest of the men!"

"Open the gate!" Tupac bellowed enthusiastically and then hauled ass to the gate in the hopes that he would see his friend.

He waited for the large stone doors to open. The gate was finally open and there Cheyenne was, sitting high up on his horse, his clothes torn and dirty, his face bloody, but he was alive.

"You made it," Tupac exhaled, relieved to see his friend. "What happened?"

"Most of the men crawled out of their shallow graves once turning. The menacing look in their eyes and those long teeth will hunt my dreams," he mumbled distractedly, his eyes glazed over with fear. "They killed most of our injured. We had no choice but to defend ourselves; luckily, some of the newly turned vampires stood with us against the others." He rested.

"Seeing that they were outnumbered, they ran. We were sure that they would come back here. We tried to get home as soon as possible, but during our journey back, a weird storm appeared; the sun emerged. We lost more men when that happened," Cheyenne explained as he looked around the square, seeing the devastation that was left behind after the vampires attacked the city.

"Looks like everything turned out okay despite the fact that we weren't here. What happened?" He inquired with a squint of his eyes, dumbfounded by the towns' good fortune.

"Bonnie is what happened. Her powers are unimaginable. She saved the town for a second time," Tupac enlightened, amazed.

"Let us hope she sticks around for a while," Cheyenne gave a sad grin. "Can the men return home to their families?"

"No, not if they've been turned. They have to sleep in the town hall. We've covered all the windows and there's plenty of cots," Tupac advised.

"Why can't they go home to their families? They have proving themselves. They want to be with their love ones." Cheyenne grew angry at Tupac's demands.

"I understand your frustration Cheyenne, but we can't take that chance. We need to know for certain that they can control their thirst for blood." Tupac puffed out his chest, becoming sterner with his commands.

Cheyenne pressed his lips angrily together and then exhaled abruptly. "Where is Chogan?"

"We don't know. He's nowhere to be found," Tupac clarified.

"Oh, and one more thing Cheyenne. The vampires will need human blood to fully transition or they will die. If they do not want their new way of life, so be it. It's their choice."

Their eyes locked in a strict intent look. Cheyenne then gave a displeased nod and spun quickly around to leave.

"Cheyenne." Tupac called. Cheyenne turned around, bitterness crinkling his brow.

"Yes," he answered austerely.

"I'm glad you're home brother." Compassion blazed in Tupac's eyes. Cheyenne vexation dissipated upon his friend's kind words.

"…and I'm glad to be home brother." Cheyenne gave an adoring grin and then left, but this time more enthused about obeying his current orders from Tupac.

Tupac watched his friend until he disappeared into the crowd; he then turned his sights back to Zinnia. He instantly smiled once laying eyes on her. She always brought out the softer side of him.

"See, I told you everything would be okay." Zinnia gave a knowing and brash grin.

"Yeah you did. We make a good team you and me."

"We got Bonnie and Damon together. Most of our men have returned. It's really a good day." Zinnia beamed.

"Yes. It was a good day indeed. Were we really going to watch Bonnie and Damon have sex?" Tupac asked one brow strongly cocked in mystification.

"I was. I don't know about you," Zinnia said sassily.

"Woman, you are so mischievous." Tupac gave a hearty hackle.

"The outlanders may know sexual tricks that we have yet to discover." Zinnia winked, and Tupac burst into a fit of laughter.

::::::

Damon woke up with a smile on his face. The sun was barely up in the sky, and even though he had slept for only a few hours, he still felt fully rested and invigorated.

Things were looking up for Damon. He finally kissed Bonnie. He and Tupac were growing closer, and he had the most kick ass pet.

He was living a life that wasn't filled with revenge, chasing after a woman, or stealing his brother's girl. He had no aspirations other than being happy and wooing Bonnie –if she wanted him, too. His focused shifted back to Bonnie and her well being once he felt her moving about the bed.

She looked adorable, provoking him to caress her face, again. He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 _You wanted to make love to me Bennett,_ he thought and smiled outwardly. Damon felt like his chances of being with Bonnie had increased tremendously. There were no longer zero chances of him and Bonnie starting a relationship; his chances were now one in a million, and he'd gladly take those odds.

After gawking at Bonnie for another several minutes, he decided to fetch them some water for a shower. He put on his jeans and shoes and left their little hut with a spring in his steps. He almost jumped through his skin when his animal came charging him from out of nowhere as joyfully wandered down the trail.

"Monkey man, what the hell?" He grimaced, tightly clutching his chest as he gathered his composure.

The animal stuck his tongue out at Damon, spitting on him in the process.

"You don't like the name. I knew it." He smirked cockily. "How about I give you a new name, and you don't spit on me this time."

Monkey Man licked his tongue out, spitting on Damon, again. He wiped the spittle from his cheek and frowned.

"I'm done with you. You big lug. Now stay here and watch Bonnie," he chided and then ran off to procure the water for their showers.

Damon was back with the water for their washes in no time. He wanted to take a shower first and then clean the house before Bonnie awoke, but when he returned, she was already awake. The moment he saw her, he wanted to mention their kiss, but Damon, the eternal gentleman that he always was with Bonnie, wanted her to approach him about their kiss, first.

"Good morning." He raced her a smoldering glance. He stood in front of Bonnie for the longest, making sure she got a good look at his rock hard, sweaty pecks.

Bonnie lifted her vision to see a ray of sunshine, standing before her. Her eyes burned fanatically with desire for him. Damon presented a wickedly handsome serpentine grin, recognizing that her desirous eyes were burning for him.

"Morning," she greeted sheepishly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I have a little headache though," she divulged, gluing her eyes back into their sockets.

Damon swaggered sexily over to her, still wearing his steamy, glittery smirk. He sat down on the bed, his eyes staring into Bonnie's green mesmerizing orbs. He really wanted to wait for her to initiate the conversation about their kiss, but he was busting at the seams with eagerness. He was anxious to know what she thought and how she felt about their splendid smacker.

His hands were all over her during their heated moment. His tongue had practically married hers. He tasted the sweetness of her breath, felt its warmth, and now he wanted more.

He slowly raised his hand to her face and then lightly traced the outline of her cheekbone. Bonnie sat completely still, not saying a word, but her heartbeat gave her away.

"Do you want my blood?" he asked, in a soothing, sultry voice.

"No. I'll be okay. A glass of water will make it better," she stammered for words. Once her feet hit the floor, she scanned the mess strewn about the house. "This place is a pigsty. Who broke the table?" she was at the tip of going mental.

"Uh," he stuttered with thought. "Zinnia and Tupac." His headlights went bright with mortification.

Her knee sharply extended, her arms crossed together in a snap as she took on a reprimanding stance. "You're going to clean up this mess," she demanded, glaring.

"Sure." Damon rolled his eyes skyward and jumped to his feet. He walked swiftly passed Bonnie, his hand accidentally brushed up against her bottom as he passed by her.

Bonnie blushed and rapidly blinked her eyes, flabbergasted by his hand touching her rump. She pivoted around, her gaze dipped down to his buns of steel. He had a great ass.

She loudly cleared the lump in her throat, collected her self-respect. "Do you mind filling the pail so that I can take a shower?"

"Sure thing," he agreed as he whirled around, broken table pieces in hand. He got rid of the rubbish and then went to the bathroom to prepare her shower.

Instead of her waiting outside the bathroom for him to fill the bucket for her shower, she came inside with him. She dipped some of the warm water from the pail in to a granite bowl, sitting on the sink, and then washed her face. She then brushed her teeth whilst ogling over Damon's derriere out the corner of her eye.

"Alright. Your shower is ready," he informed, still fiddling around with the tub.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He grabbed the buckets and left.

Bonnie's rubbernecking of his ass continued until the closing bathroom door obscured her licentious eyeballing.

Whilst she was in the shower, Damon cleaned up his mess. He was meticulous with his task of tidying up the place as he loved nothing more than a pristine home. There were clothes strode everywhere, broken glass, turned over furniture, table pieces covering the surface, but Damon managed to clear away any evidence of its disarray. His last chore ended with him, loading up baskets with their dirty clothes and folding and putting away the clean ones.

He laid back on the bed, feeling good with himself because of his good deed. His lips arched proudly into his cheek as if a scheming thought had entered his brain. He started taking off his clothes and then wrapped a throw around his waist. He sprawled out across the bed once more, spreading his legs wide, and stretching out his arms. He decided to wait on Bonnie in his most inappropriate attire.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted out for him.

"Yeah!"

"I forgot my clothes! I need a towel to dry off with, too! Will you bring them to me?"

"Sure." He grabbed everything she requested and then rapped softly on the bathroom door.

Bonnie cracked the door, her eyes meeting Damon's immediately.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She was nervous, and Damon enjoyed every minute of her apprehensive fidgeting. He handed her one thing at a time. He longed to feel the touch of her skin. His loin would twitch every time her soft hand would rub up against his. Yes—this is how far Damon's desperation had come that mere hand caressing was a major turn on for him.

"Thanks." Bonnie cut her eyes bashfully up at him as she tried taking her underwear from his hand. She lightly pulled, and Damon tugged back.

"Damon please," she said seriously.

He lost his smile and then freed her underwear. Bonnie closed the door once she had possession of her panties. Damon stood at the entrance, thwarted, and then knocked on the door.

"Yes," Bonnie answered from behind the door.

"Uh, I'll give you some time alone. I need to see Tupac anyway. I'll see you later," he advised disappointedly.

"Wait! You can't leave." Bonnie yanked the door open.

"You really want me to stay?" he asked, in a serious, truncated throaty voice, his brow sharply bowed and piqued with skepticism.

"Yeah. I thought maybe we could do our laundry together, or maybe we could go to the market and pick out dinner for tonight."

"What, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" he flirted as he leaned against the frame of the door, his beefy pecks right in her face.

"Noo," she drawled. "We'll go as friends," she corrected stringently.

Damon realized that she was going to avoid what happened between them at all cost. He was fine with that -for now.

Bonnie hurried out of the wash room fully dressed in her amazon like attire. She stopped in front of Damon and struck a slight pose in front of him, hoping that he would complement her. She didn't know why. She wasn't wearing anything new. She was wearing the same style of clothing as days passed, but she wanted Damon Salvatore to notice her all the same.

"You look beautiful," he bequeathed her with a flattering grin.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled back; she then noticed the house was clean. "You cleaned up, it looks nice." She nodded with admiration.

"Well, you told me to clean up the place." He gave a cutesy laugh. "I did make the mess so it was only befitting that I clean it up," he added.

A stubborn calm shortly ensued, as they remained rooted to one spot, star struck like two lovebirds as their eyes enthusiastically took in each other's beauty.

"Bonnie, about last night-," Damon breathed, gathering up the nerves. _You can do it Damon; mention the kiss,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you about that. I know how hard it was for you to stay behind for me. I know how much you love Elena. I know you'll never love anyone as much as you love her. You two are perfect for each other," Bonnie illuminated, exaggeratingly as well, and she totally omitted what happened between them.

Damon gave her an incredulous eyeball and slightly shook his head at her absurd statement. "Uh, yeah- whatever." He rolled his eyes at her and then went to the bathroom to take his shower. He slammed the door shut behind him, so hard that the hut faintly trembled.

Bonnie's face puckered in confusion. She gave a little hum as she tapped her feet against the floor and drummed a finger on her forearm, still trying to figure out why Damon had dismissed her comments so rudely. "Oh, well," she said and then went to lay down on the bed with no urgency in her movements at all.

Ten minutes later, Bonnie was still patiently waiting on the bed for Damon to finish with his shower. She watched the washroom with an intensive gaze as she swung her feet in the air, her chin propped up on her hands.

She wondered if the wonderful scent of the soap and oils drifting from the washroom did the same when she took her shower. She looked at the room all dreamy eyed. She couldn't wait to get a whiff of Damon's skin.

Damon finally emerged, his hair wet, and nothing but a short throw tied around his waist. Bonnie sat up quickly on the bed, her bottom rested comfortably on the heels of her feet, her face childlike. The makeshift towel tied around his waist was thin enough for her to see the outline of his cock.

She was quite impressed, so much so that her gaze never left that spot. She unconsciously licked her lips. Damon smirked. He didn't miss a thing. He opened the small wardrobe chest and pulled out an outfit given to him by Tupac to wear to the fest. He removed the throw right in front of Bonnie.

"Sss, omigod." Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth went ajar. She looked left. She looked right, and then she looked straight at his manhood and froze. Damon put his hand on his hips, still giving her a conceited leer.

"Oh shit." She finally looked away, and Damon chuckled.

"This is not funny," she bitched.

"Oh Bonnie it's merely a penis. All men have one. I'm sure you got a good look at baby Gilbert's," he said smugly.

"You're huge," she mouthed, but she could not hide that comment from a man who could hear a bat pissing on a cotton ball.

"What was that?" he said mockingly as he walked over to her, outfit in hand. He laid his clothes out on the bed. He smiled at Bonnie all the while as he slipped into his pants.

Bonnie's lower region pulsed and moistened with a wonderful agony as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Are you hot? It's really hot in here." She fanned herself, keeping her sights everywhere but on the hunk of man, standing not two inches from her.

"Feels nice to me," he stated and then grabbed his top, which was a vest with lace ups. He put the top on and then ran his fingers through his wet hair before trying to secure his garment.

"Bon Bon, help me tie this," he pleaded, frowning up at his garment as he fumbled with the laces.

She turned around slowly. Not only did Damon's vest need to be tied but so did his bottoms.

Her eyes traveled to his treasure trial down to his curly, raven, haired bush, which peeked out from his dark brown pants.

"You…you…you forgot to tie up your pants," she stuttered nervously.

"You've seen me naked. I have nothing to hide," he said incredulously.

Bonnie grabbed the laces of his vest and began tying them, ignoring his comment.

Damon watched her hands as she worked. He then turned his loving peepers to her heart shaped face, his eyes made love to her luscious lips, and her slanted, emerald orbs.

"You have beautiful eyes Bonnie," he complemented romantically.

"Thank you," she said, speaking softly, never losing sight of what she was doing.

Once carefully watching Bonnie tie his vest, Damon figured out how to tie his pants. He tied them in a blink and then straightened his top, neatening his dapper appearance.

"How do I look?" He backed away from Bonnie so she could get a good look at him.

"Turn around," she directed coolly, her voice more sensual and deeper than normal. Damon was made up well. He looked good in jeans and any type of pants really. He had a great ass and Bonnie noticed as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "You look and smell amazing," she flattered.

"Thank you and you smell and look amazing, too." He gave her a wanton glance; another short stroppy muzzle fell between them.

"You ready to go?" she inquired.

"Yup." He grabbed their baskets of clothes and Bonnie opened the door for him.

"It's Monkey man!" She gleamed and the animal went crazy at seeing her.

"You know, I think he was really worried about you." Damon presented a genuine smile.

"Yes he was. I love him," she said sweetly, caressing the back of the primate's head.

"Why don't you spit on her like you spit on me," Damon taunted impishly.

"No way, Monkey Man would never do that. Would you?" she bragged.

The animal stuck out his tongue, spitting on Bonnie as it did Damon, and then gave its colossal silly grin.

"Guah! Monkey Man!" she quipped loudly.

"He doesn't like the name, Monkey man. Let's give him a name he likes."

"He does like that name. Don't you?" she babbled.

Monkey Man stuck his tongue out at Bonnie and shook his head.

"Great." she rolled her eyes sideways. "What name do you have for him?" she sassed, giving her thigh an incredulous whack due to the absurd circumstance she found herself dealing with.

"Mmm, Kick Ass," Damon blurted without any thought at all.

Monkey Man protested.

"Ah ha!" Bonnie gloated.

"I got it. George of the jungle," Damon rattled off another recommendation.

"Really." Bonnie folded her arms and shook her head at his silly suggestion.

"You like George?" Damon asked the creature.

Monkey Man jumped up and down and beat his chest. He was pleased.

"What!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah, high five!" Damon held up a hand in offering to the creature.

George—formally known as Monkey Man swatted Damon affectionately across the back instead, causing him to trip on his own feet, and hit the dirt.

"Damn it! Now I'm dirty!" he nagged. He got up off the ground, brushing off the dirt, twisting his face all up with agitation. Bonnie could not help but fall all over herself, laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny Bennett," he said sarcastically, still brushing dirt off his clothes.

They finally said goodbye to their pet and then headed off towards the town square; they strolled up the pathway to the market place. As soon as they entered the town square, an elderly woman handed them a bouquet of gardenias.

"Here, for you. Put one in your beautiful wife's hair."

"Uh, he's not my—he's… he's-," Bonnie's voice plunged to a quiet thought as she slowly turned her gaze up to an adorable faced Damon. The sight of him took her breathe away.

Damon took the flowers and gave her a gracious half bow and a thank you. He broke the stem of one flower and then placed it into Bonnie's hair.

"What the hell. We're living a married life anyway," Damon said innocently after placing the flower into her hair. Bonnie was pleasantly, floored by his remark as she looked at him with bright, wide eyes.

"Aww, you are so beautiful child. I've never seen a lovelier couple?" The woman gushed.

"Thank you," they said in unison and then smiled caringly at each other.

Damon wished that the woman's words could be truer.

They soon left the woman and began walking through the town square. Damon tried to hold Bonnie's hand several times but she pulled away. He had no idea if this was intentional or not, but—they never made the connection.

Damon was saddened that Bonnie would not bring up the kiss. Her lack of enthusiasm for their intimate moment made him feel cheap and it made him feel like he was nothing, and more importantly—it angered him because he could not believe that Bonnie Bennett could make him feel this way. He wondered when did he give her this much power to control how he felt.

What he felt for Bonnie was way beyond a brother and sister kind of love, and even though they were now the best of friends, the things he wanted to do with her wasn't something he wanted to do with any friend that was in his life currently.

He wanted to make a life with her. He never thought or felt this way when he was with Elena. He felt like he could rule the world with his perfect vampire princess –but with Bonnie, he wanted so much more. He wanted a family, a relationship with his brother, and the white house with the white picket fence.

He purged the thoughts from his mind as they walked through the market place for dinner and other little things for their home.

They ate pastries, and she talked tons about inconsequential things, and he did laugh at some of the stuff she babbled on about to be polite and to keep from going straight up nuclear at her unwavering stubbornness. His incessant gorging of the wonderful pastries helped to keep his foot inserted firmly in his mouth.

The people in town were grateful to Bonnie and Damon. They loaded their baskets up with whatever their hearts desired.

Bonnie convinced a very unenthused and preoccupied Damon to stop and take in a show, no matter how rudimentary it was. Bonnie was all giggles and smiles at seeing the jugglers, swordsman, and acrobats performing.

Damon managed to find some affection for her in this moment. His adoration provoking him once again to take her hand. He intertwined his fingers around hers, but she snatched away, yet again. Damon was finally faced with the horrible realization that Bonnie was intentionally pushing him away. She wasn't going to acknowledge their kiss, and she was never going to give him a chance (he believed). He was crushed.

Damon glared at her and then abruptly walked off. He made sure that Bonnie saw his anger and him walk away.

"Damon," she timidly called out to him, but he didn't look back.

Bonnie watched him until he stopped in front of one of the booths. She knew she had to make it right with him or things between them would be awkward. Them not seeing eye to eye would ruin their friendship, and she didn't want that.

She slowly walked up to him. "Damon," she said mousy, reaching her hand up to place it on his shoulder.

"What," he spat rudely as he fiddled and looked over the jewelry, sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. I'm afraid."

"You like me Bonnie, and I like you. What's the problem?" he huffed with annoyance.

She sharply exhaled. "Uh, I don't know. You were about to abandon me for Elena," she reminded.

A wounded look painted Damon's face as he was taken back into time—to that very moment when he was about to leave Bonnie.

"Okay, I see your point, but in my defense, she was going to kill herself, because of me," he enunciated with profound sadness and penitence.

"She still has a hold over you Damon."

"…and where does Jeremy fit in to all of this. Don't you love him?"

"I mean…well, yeah," Bonnie said unsurely.

"You don't. Be honest with yourself. Yes, I love Elena, but I'm not in love with her; she's not the one for me, and you're not in love with baby Gilbert," he disputed wholeheartedly.

Bonnie breathed deeply as she was now forced to confront the truth about hers and Jeremy's relationship. Something about those words, leaving Damon's lips stunned her. She never thought that he would see or acknowledge the truth about his relationship with Elena, but he did, yet here she was, still dancing around her true feelings for him.

"If opening that portal had not wounded me, you'd be back in Mystic Falls, with her. You two would be trying to find a way to work things out. I don't want to be second choice. Not anymore. I want to come first. I want a guy to love me so much that he stops everything to see about me. I want him to love me so much that he'd risk it all—for me," Bonnie explained passionately, her eyes shimmering with her sad tears.

"No matter what I do or say, you'll always make up excuses for why we can't be together. I chose to stay here with you because I wanted to protect you, above all else."

"Damon, I love what we have. I don't want to mess things up between us by becoming romantically involved. I want you to be my friend. Please," Bonnie elucidated, her voice cracking with emotions.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Damon gave in (but not really). He looked at Bonnie with a powerful and penetrative gaze. _Good things come to those who wait,_ he thought, his jaw profusely clenching.

"It's what I want," she replied hesitantly.

"Well, may I still buy my friend a gift?" He changed the subject.

"How much is this?" Damon held a necklace up to the woman in the stand.

"For you, nothing?"

"No, I want to pay for this. It's not a gift if I don't pay."

"Five gold shillings."

"You don't have any shillings," Bonnie reminded with a laugh.

"Well, I will. Tupac gave me a job. I'm the captain of his guards, so now." Damon waggled his brow boastfully.

"May I start a tab?" he snickered, and the woman nodded.

"What do you think of this one?" Damon showed the piece of jewelry to Bonnie. It was a leather necklet with three sapphires braided in to the necklace.

"Aw, I love this!" Bonnie gushed over the jewelry.

Damon lifted the necklace over her head and secured it to her neck.

"It's beautiful Damon," she said touching and inspecting the jewels.

"Ah great, Tupac's calling me," he said waving at the man who was standing far off in the distance. Tupac went back inside the building, and Damon looked back down at Bonnie. "I need to speak with him about a few things anyway. I'll meet you at home to help you put the groceries away, and then will go wash the clothes and work on your magic. Cool?"

Bonnie gave a nod in approval.

"Here. I'll take these things with me," he said gathering up their baskets and bags of goods. "Now you have enough hands to rack up on some more free things for the house." He winked and gave her a little cunning smirk, and without conscious thought, he leaned down and quick kissed Bonnie on the lips. He tried pulling away but she grabbed him by his top and pulled him back in for another kiss.

They looked at each other, astonished.

"I... I—better go check on the uh… the uh," Bonnie faltered for a good excuse and then took off when she found herself at a loss for words.

Damon blushed at a quickly fleeing Bonnie.

( ~ )

"Damon!" Tupac bellowed. "Look at you! You look like a true Gardenian."

"Yeah, I do look pretty dashing if I may say so myself." Damon ran a hand conceitedly over his vest, grinning. He then turned his attention to the candlelit town hall, seeing all the vampires cramped up in their small temporary quarters.

"Wow. More of your mean returned than I had imagined would." Damon widened his eyes in astonishment as he looked around the great hall.

"The Gods have given us another chance. We are truly blessed," Tupac spoke, gratification expelling from his voice.

"I guess so," Damon replied abstractedly with a squint of his eyes, still beholding his surroundings. "What did you want to speak to me about?" He walked over to the table and sat casually down on the table next to Tupac.

"I wanted you to accompany me on a rescue and recovery mission, but since my men have returned, I guess I don't need you anymore." Tupac laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well what about work? I need some money," Damon reminded.

"Oh, so it's about the money," Tupac mocked spiritedly.

"Well, I can't pamper Bonnie if I don't have money."

"Oh, yes, the woman. We need to keep them happy, don't we? We pay the captain of the guard ten silver shillings a day."

"Silver? Shit. I need five gold shillings right now," Damon puckered his face, offended by the man's offering.

Tupac let out an overstated chortle. "I'll give you two-hundred gold shillings now. That should help you and Bonnie get a decent life established. It doesn't nearly pay for all the wonderful things you and Bonnie have done for me and my people, but I hope it helps." Tupac smiled.

"Thanks, and I'm sure it will." Damon returned his politeness before spotting Tupac's basket of fruit. "Are you still eating this crap?" He chuckled as he picked up a verdant fruit from out of the basket, and then took a bite.

"Zinnia wants another baby. I told her about the condition of being a vampire and she asked me to bring her some home. Now, hands off." Tupac pulled the basket towards him.

"I kind of like this green slimy shit," Damon said, grabbing another one.

"Well, it won't work for you. You're a nonbeliever," Tupac said, pushing the basket from his grasp.

"…and it won't work for you because it's fruit, and your wife is a vampire." Damon chuckled, again at how absurd his friend was being as she grabbed the basket and pulled it closer to him.

"I saw you and Bonnie at the market, today. You looked happy. When is the wedding?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he gobbled up the first piece of fruit. "It's not happening. She wants to be friends. She thinks I'm still in love with Elena," he said with an eye roll.

"Well, can you blame her? You were about to leave her here—alone, in an unknown world for a woman who may or may have not killed herself when you should have said a quick prayer for your friend back home and asked the Gods to spare her life," Tupac advised.

"Look, old habits are hard to break. I've been chasing behind this woman for the last two years without so much as a glimmer of hope of getting her, and while running in behind what I thought could have been the best thing for me, I fell in love with her best friend instead. Shit happens," Damon self-acknowledged without giving his words any thought.

"Ah ha, so you are in love with Bonnie."

"No. No. I mean, yeah. Maybe. Did I say that?" Damon thinned his eyes to crinkles, confused.

"Last night, you knew Bonnie was hurting. You came back to her, and you never looked back at that portal. You chose her without a doubt. _You chose her,"_ Tupac enunciated.

"No. I chose the woman who needed me the most. Bonnie is a hero. She needs a man with muscle. She's precious cargo. I can't leave her behind. I need to know she's safe. I can't do that if she's not near me. You don't meet someone like Bonnie and walk away. Once you get into her good graces it's hard to get back in them if you mess up. I can't risk losing that." Damon mindlessly ate a second piece of fruit and then another.

"Why are my balls tingling?" Damon cupped, scratched, and massaged himself. Tupac laughed.

"That's the verdant. It's working."

"Jesus Christ. Shut the verdant up," Damon digressed as he took his fourth, tiny verdant fruit from the basket.

"No, now tell me more about Bonnie. What else do you like about her?"

"She's brave, even though she's afraid. She'll risk her life for the ones she loves. If you cross her, she'll let you know in the most honorable way, but once you're her friend, there's nothing she won't do for you. She's loyal. She's beautiful. She can be so serious, but the little girl in her is always ready to come out, and I want to see more of that. She deserves to be happy." Damon looked at Tupac and lightly chuckled as another pleasant and fleeting reflection entered his brain.

"She does this adorable thing where she communicates with her eyes. When she hated me, I knew that she did, because she would stare at me with those judgmental little eyes, but when she saw me differently, there were no need for words. Her eyes told me everything." Damon dazed all starry-eyed out at the blank spaces in the room, a goofy grin on his face.

He continued to gobble up more of the fruit.

Tupac was rendered speechless by Damon's description of Bonnie. "You're in love with her, man. You've got to tell her."

"I will, but not now. When the time is right, I will. I respect her decision, and right now, she wants my friendship, so that's what I'll be, a friend."

"You're making the right call."

"Thanks." Damon reached down into Tupac's basket for another piece of fruit to discover that all of it was gone. "Oops." He jiggled his brow at Tupac.

"I cannot believe." Tupac dramatically paused. "I can't believe I sat here and watched you eat all of my verdant." He glowered.

Damon zipped him a grin and then vampire zoomed out of the hall.

"Asshole," Tupac hissed.

After Damon spoke with Tupac, he went straight home to help Bonnie put their groceries away.

He wasn't invested in helping her with magic back in Mystic Falls because he was solely wrapped up in Elena and her inability to be a vampire. Here was yet another moment Damon realized how different he and Elena were.

He finally made it home. He scratched the back of his head curiously while standing in the doorway, wondering why Bonnie wasn't back home. He then rushed down to the market; next, the trading post, still not finding her.

Luckily, he ran into Zinnia. For some reason, Tupac and his wife always seemed to know where everyone in their parish was at any given moment of the day.

 _Hm, she's down at the creek. By herself?_ _Why didn't she wait for me?_ he questioned in thought.

Down at the creek, Bonnie was practicing her magic. She did as her Grams had instructed her to do on the night, she took down Silas, but with all that was going on with the village, and her budding feelings for Damon, it left her in emotional peril.

Bonnie opened her eyes. She looked at the water, hoping the rolling waves, and the sound of the stream would ease her mind and calm her emotions. She began to chant once more in hopes that she could block out the sun in an extended amount of time without hemorrhaging from the brain and getting weak.

The black veins began to pulse in her face as she whispered her magical mantra. The clouds in the sky blackened and rolled quickly in front of the sun.

Damon halted in his tracks and looked up at the sky. He immediately knew what the witch was doing. Considering all the hell Bonnie had gotten herself into while in Mystic Falls, and her almost fatal incident here on the new world, he wasn't risking her being alone, again.

He raced down to the brook. In no time flat, he was under the rock facing. His worried blue eyes landed on Bonnie who was standing yards away from the stream.

Blood dripped from her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and wiped away the few droplets sitting on her upper lip. She still hadn't realized that Damon was there. She was too caught up in the fact that she had failed, yet again.

Damon walked slowly over to an unsuspecting Bonnie. He towered over her with his arms folded over his chest, his legs apart, and a reprimanding look on his face.

Bonnie curled her lip happily into her cheek, realizing Damon was there.

The sunrays were soon blaring down upon them once more.

"What do you want, vampire?" She smiled slyly.

"You've been caught red-handed, little witch." He contributed a sexy smirk.

"I thought you wanted me to practice on controlling my powers?"

"I do, Bonnie, but only when I'm around." He twisted his lip in frustration.

"Well, if you're going to help me, help me," she said seriously, turning her sights upon him.

"Alright, let's do this." Bonnie and Damon sat down across from each other, cross-legged.

"…so, you are able to hide the sun for about ten minutes before your…," Damon gestured to his nose, a concerned look on his face.

"Before my fragile and weak body fails me. You can say it," she said, ashamed.

"Bonnie." Damon took her by the hand and looked deep into her eyes. "You don't need to be embarrassed. Try to concentrate solely on the spell. Pull your strength from the living things around you," he advised in a loving and nurturing voice, regarding her with spectacular and caring eyes.

"That's great advice Damon. Thank you." She returned his consideration.

"A witch I use to sleep around with named Bree loved preparing her spells in the woods. I was pretty taken by her wild and crazy chanting. She would call on the earth and the gods. It was some shit like that," Damon explained animatedly and then chortled as he reflected on the past.

Bonnie smiled and giggled genuinely at his doting story. "Okay, here goes." She exhaled, closing her eyes. She rested her hands on her knees, turning her palms towards the heavens.

She thought about the incantation and what Damon had told her, but she couldn't shake his presence. Here he was, again, supporting her.

Damon made Bonnie feel things in a profound and provocative way. Her magic never felt so powerful, and her emotions never felt so tempestuous and alive than when around him.

Damon watched as she chanted. Stars floated in his eyes as he observed how magnificent she was. He was happy to see the witch –it had been too long. He hated seeing Bonnie be the anchor. It was stupid how circumstances and life altering events had made Bonnie a mere form of her strong, beautiful, and egotistical witchy self.

He was suddenly glad that he could finally be here for her, especially after all she had done to make sure that all their friends were safe, time, and time again.

Damon blinked quickly, freeing himself of his thoughts, and put his concentration solely back on her.

Bonnie had successfully covered the sun. Damon waited patiently for her magic to fail her, which he hoped to God that it wouldn't, but sadly, he would be disappointed. He watched as a droplet of blood crept down over her lip.

"Bonnie," Damon alerted softly, but she didn't stop.

"Bonnie," he called, again, in a more stern voice, but still she didn't stop.

"I can do this," she replied surely in between her chants.

"You need to stop, little witch; let's think about this," he suggested gently, but Bonnie kept going.

This was the Bonnie Bennett that Damon admired the most—her unwavering stubbornness and determination to succeed no matter what.

Bonnie kept going and her nose bled more profusely as she drudged on, but oddly, Damon didn't call to her again, and she wondered why. She continued to chant despite the absence of his voice and the fact that she felt extremely weak and lightheaded.

Bonnie gasped loudly as she felt a pain that she couldn't ignore. The pain was that of large incisors stabbing her flesh. _Are we being attacked?_ She began to panic.

Bonnie's eyes popped open, and she gave her assailant a full concentration of her powers.

Damon gripped his head, trying to squeeze out the pain as his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell to his knees as blood begin to pour from his ears and eyes.

"Bonnie," he cried out, using all the strength that he could muster as her supreme power was now turned on him.


	10. Chapter 10: Emancipated

**A/N:** No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the characters. They are merely written in my own light, OOC. This is an AU. Sorry this chapter is so long.

Also, I've decided to keep Stefan dark and a bit of an asshole until he gets to his new place in the story.

 **Oblivion Chapter 10: Emancipated**

Bonnie ceased her powers once she realized that Damon was the one, she was wielding her magic against. His body went laxed as he sprawled out on the ground, his chest heaving.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he complained.

"You don't attack me while I'm in the middle of a spell. Are you crazy?" she blamed.

"You were killing yourself! I was trying to help you!" Damon argued in a winded voice, with hawkish eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Damon," she said genuinely, scuttling to his aid. She nestled him in her arms, pressing his head uncomfortable so against her bosom.

"Ugh, okay," Damon said muffled against her chest. He gave a little chuckle as he fumbled about in her arms, trying to break free.

"It's okay," he replied, sweeping his caring gaze to hers.

"I guess this means you don't want to help me anymore?" She blinked with unfeigned innocence.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than you, frying my brain to scare me off, Bon Bon," Damon retorted with a smile. He stood up, taking Bonnie's hand to help her stand, too.

He stepped into Bonnie's proximity and looked down on her with eyes as mellow as the sunset. He lifted the tail end of his top to her face and wiped the blood away from her nose and lips.

The move warmed Bonnie's heart. She took her thumbs and wiped the blood from the side of his face and his cheeks. "I hurt you," she said dreamily. She gave him the purest of looks, devotion burning in her emerald pupils.

"…and it hurt so good," he crooned flirtingly, with flaming seductive eyes. Her angelic face made Damon's heart throb with tenderness.

"Thank you," she declared dazedly. They remained planted to one spot, silenced by the cherished twinkling they found themselves living in at present.

"I don't know what it is about this place, but I want to see you happy. I want to be stronger so that I can get you back home to Elena," she said seriously, her eyes a nebulous gaze.

"Oh…so it's just this place that makes you like me." Damon gave a nervous chuckle. Bonnie's demeanor was seriously steadfast.

"No." She shook her head. "I honestly care for you Damon."

"…and I honestly care for you, too, Bonnie. We'll get home when the time is right. I know me freaking out about Elena worried you, but I didn't say all those things so that you could kill yourself, trying to get us back to Mystic Falls. I won't—no. I can't be happy without-," his voice faded.

A painful desire reflected in his eyes. He was nervous. Evidence of his anxiousness was in the constant shuffling of his weight from one foot to the other, and the fact that he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands.

Bonnie's heart began to flutter. She knew what Damon wanted to say, because she felt the same way about him. She couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else if he wasn't somewhere in the world enjoying his life, too.

Bonnie forgot all sense of rhyme and reason as she stepped closer to Damon, invading his personal space, her warm breath in his face, fluttering the hair on his forehead. Her green eyes searched over his, yearning face lustfully. He was held hostage by her gaze. A fire ignited inside of them more fiercely than the days passed.

Bonnie could feel her magic, churning brutally inside of her. Black veins began to pulsate on her skin, and Damon's supernatural being answered hers as black veins began to wave on his cheekbones. He wanted to fuck Bonnie and then make love to her.

He was mad with lust for her. He wanted his entire body to be enveloped by hers.

He grabbed her forearm with trembling hands and caressed it tenderly. He needed to feel a part of her heated flesh against his naked skin.

He was all but sure that Bonnie wouldn't let him have his way with her, and how he wanted to lay his cool body on top of her fiery figure, but he'd settled for this simple touch like he had done on so many other occasions.

He continued to stare into her eyes, pleadingly as his chest rose and fell. All he needed was the witch's approval to do very bad good things to her.

Bonnie was still wavering. She wanted him badly, but she still hadn't let go of how Elena would feel if she laid with the man she loved. There was also Jeremy who would probably be angry with her if she slept with the man that had killed him.

Then Bonnie thought of how selfish her friends had been in pursuit of their own sexual whims. They never denied themselves simple pleasures no matter how badly it would hurt the ones they loved.

Jeremy cheated on her…with a fucking ghost! Elena slept with Stefan's brother, and Stefan was the perfect boyfriend. Caroline slept with the man that murdered Tyler's mother, and here she was, billions of light years away, still trying to be the perfect friend and girlfriend.

She had truly gone mad. Bonnie nodded her approval. Damon grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers.

She opened her mouth wide, allowing his tongue to take a tour of hers. He practically swallowed her face as he gave her a deep-throated heated tongue kiss, holding tightly to her face as she held firmly to his waist.

Their heads moved slowly against each other's as their tongues vigorously and greedily swirled and brushed the other's. They sucked at lips, tongues, and feverishly moaned into one another's mouths.

She snatched away from the kiss, ripped opened his vest, and grunted. She was surprised by her own strength.

He followed suit with her plunging V-neck shell. He ripped it away from her and threw it to the ground. They both hurried out of their footwear.

He undid his pants. She pushed his hands away, grabbed the waistline of his bottoms, and worked them down his shapely, pale legs. She smiled in awe of his ivory hardness sticking proudly in the air. They both snickered.

She stared at him in all his naked glory, slowing their exchange immensely as the realization of what they were about to do settled into their awareness.

He took her by the face, massaging her cheeks softly with his thumbs, and then fluttered his hands over her slender neck, down to her breasts.

He sensually kneaded the sides of her tits and tugged at her nipples fervently before taking it into his mouth. He licked slowly around her erect nipple, cupped her titty, licked it, and sucked it greedily.

He pulled himself away from her knockers and kissed her mouth, again. He licked and sucked on the tip of her tongue and her bottom lip as he cradled her to him. Her scorching breasts were heaven against his cool, hard, naked chest.

She eased him away from her, searching his magical blues with yearning. She ran her fingers gradually down his neck, over his chest, and his carved abdomen. He watched her hands ravenously as she caressed him. He even went so far as to take her hand, giving it a tour of him.

He wrapped her hand around his hardened shaft and they both watched as he manipulated her hand to stroke his cock. She giggled like a little girl at their exchange. He smiled sweetly.

After eagerly stroking his manhood, she walked her fingers back up to his face and ran her thumb lovingly over his soft mauve lips. The lips that she had kissed so determinedly mere moments ago. She gazed at him for several seconds, a weary look soon covering her face. He took a hard swallow under her gaze.

He wondered if her, stalling, was her rethinking being with him or if she truly found him a sight to behold.

"You want me?" His voice cracked due to the anxiety that he felt.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life," she replied unbelievably; she took his face into her hands, giving him another deep, and passionate osculation.

She broke away from the kiss and lay down beside the brook.

He knelt over of her. He took off her panties and pushed her tiny skirt above her waistline. He could now see her mound of Venus. Her overgrown bush made him want to weep with joy. He chuckled nervously. For the first time, Damon Salvatore didn't know what to do with pussy.

Hearing Damon laugh made Bonnie self-conscious. She closed her eyes, clamped her legs tightly together, and covered her tawny breasts, embarrassed. He was still kneeling over her, his legs apart, and his penis proudly saluting her. He ran his hands slowly over her knees and spread her legs apart before peeling her hands away from her breast.

She opened her eyes, and he smiled. "You're beautiful," he said above a whisper. She returned him her dazzling smile.

He ran his fingers through her lady garden before inserting his middle finger into her hungry slit. He watched his digit enter and exit her wet, suctioning pussy. She was ready for him.

She swayed her head from side to side, moaning with pleasure. She widened her legs wider apart, caressed her breasts with fervor, and rotated her hips against the ground as his finger made love to her cunt.

He had more than he could stand of foreplay. He crawled eagerly between her legs, firmly gripped his aching cock, and massaged the insides of her moist folds with his bulbous before dipping his rounded tip repeatedly in and out of her pussy just to torture himself further.

He freed his rock-hard dick and guided himself into her secret sweetness. She shut her eyes and lamented through the wonderful pain of his huge cock as it stretched and filled her.

Bonnie Bennett was now spread-eagle underneath Damon Salvatore—of all people.

The passion torching inside of Damon flamed even hotter with the knowledge of Bonnie's hot, pussy, enveloping him.

He gave one hard thrust, burying himself deep into her tight, hot cunt. "Oh, God," he moaned involuntarily under his breath as he had fully entered her.

He locked eyes with her while delivering slow, powerful thrusts into her drenched pussy. He pulled his stiffened cock all the way out to the bulbous tip, then buried base deep into her, massaging his pubic hair against her clit, enjoying the heat of her fiery cunt around his engorged cock.

"You feel so good," he crooned, breathlessly.

He dug his knees into soft, mushy earth, and quickened his pace. His buttocks undulated slowly over her. Her creamy center called to him with its loud suctioning sounds as his cock reappeared and disappeared inside of her.

"Damon. Damon," she panted.

He pumped her cunt more vigorously with the sound of his name coming from her lips. He plowed in and out of her, hoping to hear his name slip from her luscious lips once more.

Her pussy fearlessly defended itself as it tightened when he buried his dick head deeper into her, spreading her tight pussy walls further apart.

She screeched her Damon's, her oh shits, and oh God's three octaves above her normal pitch, her mouth dry from her constant hollering, moaning, and panting.

He shoveled his arms under her, smearing the cool earth onto her in the process. He pressed her scorching body into his cool physique and held his cheek stiffly against hers, clutching the hair at the back of her head within a death grip.

She held to his neck and the small of his back. Her lips brushed lightly up against his shoulder as she happily watched his bottom lower and lift rapidly in and out of her pussy as he pounded her derriere into the dirt.

Seeing his hips slowly rotate on top of her made sweet nectar flow from her warm sheath like water as her muscles pulsated unrelentingly around his cock.

They went from the missionary position to the butterfly. He pushed her legs into her chest, allowing him to dive deeper into her cunt. He arched his back and dug his fingers deep into the dirt, anchoring himself to deliver desperate, greedy pumps into her. His dick plunged fluidly into her pussy as his balls clapped hurriedly against her slit, making her even wetter.

 _God she is so beautiful, sexy,_ he whispered within.

He swung her leg passed his chest. They were now in the sideways, binding position. He fondled her breasts, tightly gripped her slender neck as he nibbled on her lips and zealously licked her tongue. He smashed into her so profusely that her breasts jiggled all over her chest, and her voice vibrated when she moaned.

He yanked her up on her knees, doggy style. He impelled her with a desperate urgency before spreading her buttocks apart and holding them in place with his fingers pressed firmly into her soft ass, pounding her hard. The move elicited loud grunts, whimpers, and screams from both Bonnie and Damon.

"Ahhhh, yes; yes," he moaned in a deep, guttural voice. He moaned as if he were drinking a tall glass of lemonade on a hot summer's day.

She dug her fingernails deep into the earth. She was elated with his painful and wonderful penetration. The sweet sound of his pelvis clapping happily against her bottom filtered loudly throughout the air, and she loved the sound of him fucking her.

"Fuck me. Fuck me!" She chanted. She never thought such vulgar and dirty little words could escape her lips during sex, yet here she was.

"Do you love the way I feel?" she asked, panting.

"I love your pussy. I love it so much," he declared, winded, as he examined himself quickly enter and exit her.

She could hear him tell her all day at how good she felt around him—it made her even wetter.

"I want to ride you," she said breathlessly.

He ripped himself out of her and lay on the ground. Bonnie straddled him. She placed her juicy pussy over his rigid shaft and slowly worked herself down onto him. He eyed her all the while with a rigorous gaze.

She closed her eyes and bounced robustly on top of him, massaging her clit vigorously up against his raven bush, which induced the most pleasant of feelings in her warm, gushy center.

"Look at me," he said hoarsely.

She turned her loving gaze down on him and slowed her movements to a rotation, creating a brilliant friction between them. They stared at each other for a spell. She ran her dirt covered hands over his chest and then placed a series of sweet, wet kisses to his brawny pecks. He ran his fingers through her hair, her dark brown tresses lightly brushed against his hard chest as she paid homage to his body with her sensual kisses.

He cupped her face and tenderly kissed her lips as he rolled her back over into the missionary position.

They both watched intently as her pussy laced his dick with its creamy goodness. He slowly pulled and pushed himself in and out of her; his buttocks pinched tightly together as he held himself inside her. He wiggled his rigid manliness in her loving cunt before pulling out again.

There was nothing greater in the world to Damon Salvatore then bathing in Bonnie's pussy, but he was ready to cement the deal with her and what better way to do that than by filling her with his cum. He accelerated his movements, pumping her deeper, trying to rush that wonderful feeling along.

Her orgasm boiled and knotted mercilessly inside her, painfully, and wonderfully as well. He froze on top of her as his cum violently ejected inside of her tight, wet, cunt.

"Ah fuck, Bonnie," he grunted her name as his release flowed into her.

Her body followed suit with an eruption of its own.

"Yes! Ah shit! No! Yes!" she panted hysterically as she closed her eyes and licked her lips for moisture. She had experienced her first orgasm and with Damon Salvatore no less.

He collapsed on top of her as he filled her pussy with his cum. She palmed and squeezed his buttocks firmly as she cradled her pelvis snugly against his. She let out a joyful winded chortle as she trembled beneath him.

She keyed into his warm semen pouring into her.

She couldn't believe that Damon came inside of her. She thought he only saved this part of himself for Elena, but he shared himself with her, and knowing this, made their moment even more extraordinary.

She rubbed her cheek to his and continued to soak up the wonderful, tender, and intimate moment between them in pure euphoria.

He inhaled the fragrance of her hair as he ran his fingers through the dirt. He turned his gaze to the rock facing, making sure this moment was really happening.

Her pussy continued to flow and contract around his hard cock. The feeling of her brought him happily back to reality.

For the first time, ever, Bonnie gave into a pleasure-seeking moment. She thought about herself. She did what she wanted, and she didn't regret her actions. She didn't regret giving herself to a man who was now her best friend.

She certainly didn't regret giving herself to a man that had given her a second chance at life, a man that stood at the edge of the world with her, rode a dark portal into nowhere, and had sought her out frantically when they were ripped apart after arriving into the unknown.

He looked down on the face of the woman that he believed to be right for him in every way. Even during sex, they were completely in sync.

He nudged her nose with his before kissing her lips ever so sweetly. He pushed his lips into hers and her lips pushed back. The only kiss sweeter than this one was that of a child's lips tenderly kissing its mother's.

"I got to have you," she whispered hypnotically against his lips.

Damon held her face snugly as he ran sweet kisses over her cheek and then down her neck affectionately and repeatedly. "…and I got to have you," he said amorously.

"Bon Bon let me cum inside of her little kitty cat," he murmured playfully and deeply, his lips lightly sweeping against her neck, tickling her sensitive spot.

"Nooo, don't say that." She giggled innocently, embarrassed by his dirty talk.

They lay in each other's grasp, her soft feet massaging his leg as she caressed his back and the hair at the nap of his head.

Damon stopped his loving ministrations to look down at Bonnie, once more. _Everything changes,_ he thought with a smile. There was no way after feeling Bonnie around him that he would be able to label her as merely a best friend.

Bonnie felt metaphorically naked under Damon's licentious gaze. She undoubtedly wanted him, but she wasn't ready to commit. Mystic Falls was a heartbeat away. The gang was trying to bring them back.

She clung tight to Damon's and Elena's relationship. They were selfish for each other. Theirs was a destructive kind of love, one in which she didn't want to be the third wheel. Her mind came back to reality when she felt Damon moving inside of her.

He grabbed her hands, interlocked their fingers, and pinned Bonnie to the ground as he rotated inside of her.

"Yes," she softly moaned as his pelvis clapped with eagerness against hers.

They began panting and moaning into each other's mouths, fucking again.

Bonnie freed her hands, wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, and dawdled her fingers briskly through his soft raven hair. Practicing magic would have to wait for another day.

( ~ )

It was well pass midnight, and Bonnie found herself in the cowgirl position with Damon for the sixth time that day. He gripped her firmly by her slender waist, lifting, and lowering her quickly on top of him. He looked at her ravenously, his lips all twisted up, and his hair all over his head.

The light of the moons streamed brightly through their window, right down on them.

She couldn't help but devour the beauty of his angelic, pale face.

"Uh, uh," Damon lamented barely above a whisper. He couldn't stop the sounds that involuntarily escaped his lips. Her pussy, caused all kinds of whimpers, grunts, and pants from his vocal chords.

"Here I come." he grabbed her by the ass, spreading her cheeks, and his legs wide apart as he energetically worked his release to its epicenter.

"Ahhh, it's me," he groaned with delight as he swiveled and grind slowly into her, riding out his ejaculation. He zealously massaged and palmed her perky ass while he filled her cunt with his semen, yet again. After riding out his ejaculation, he took her face, and gently squeezed her cheeks together.

"I'm falling in love with you, Bonnie," he declared dreamily, gazing deep into her eyes before bringing her lips down to his. He gave her the sweetest kiss, and then pulled slowly away, taking a little moisture away from her lips as he went.

The kiss sent chills up and down Bonnie's spine. She looked at him and suddenly her body didn't seem like hers anymore.

She had made love all morning, afternoon, evening, and night to the man her best friend was threatening to take her life over, and that same man had now professed his love to her. A part of her was on cloud nine and the other part of her felt nauseous. She ripped herself off Damon, laid down, and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Damon rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek with his cool lips.

"I feel nauseous, but I'll be okay." She snuggled her head into the pillow and tightly closed her eyes. She felt Damon leave the bed and then come back; A moist and cool towel now lay on her belly, and she welcomed the cool compress.

"I'll take care of you. Nothing and no one can come between us," he spoke into her ear.

Bonnie's eyes popped open. _Everything changes,_ her thoughts echoed hauntingly.

( ~ )

Bonnie woke up before sunrise the next day. The plethora of emotions she felt wouldn't let her sleep. She looked over at a naked Damon. He was smiling in his sleep. Seeing him happy, elicited a smile from her.

Although she was happy to have made love to him, she still couldn't help but feel guilty for sleeping with the love of her best friend's life.

As her mind ran rampant with guilt, Bonnie was completely oblivious to what her heart and body wanted as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over his bare chest.

The three moons were still hanging in the sky, shining brightly into their home, and right down onto his, naked body.

Her eyes searched his physique from head to toe. Damon Salvatore was as beautiful as an angel. She gazed at him in a trance, her face serene. Her eyes lingered once they reached his manhood.

She swallowed. He had been inside of her. She could still feel his hardened member moving in and out of her so effortlessly.

She closed her eyes, quivering in remembrance of it all. She now knew what it was like to make love to Damon Salvatore. She had wondered about it off and on throughout the years and now she knew.

She opened her eyes, again. They were moistened by the surfeit of emotions that violently churned in her heart and soul. She thought if she had a good cry it would help purge them. She felt guilty, happy, worried, and yes, she felt love, and protective over the man laying next to her.

She caressed his cheek as she drifted into him. She kissed him on his forehead, nose, and lips and he stirred in his sleep. He shifted on the bed as she gently massaged his chest, her warm touch sent him, drifting back into a slumber.

She could lie in Damon's embrace all day and night, but alas, the guilt she felt over sleeping with him drove her away. The guilt she felt caused her to shut down and ignore her own feelings and contentment.

She pushed all her emotions to the dark corners of her mind. She hopped out of bed, took a shower, and rushed out of the house. She didn't want to be there when Damon woke up. Now that she had given herself to him, and she knew what it felt like to be with him, she was sure that he could wheedle her legs open any time he wanted.

( ~ )

Damon woke up, grinning. He made love to Bonnie.

He stretched his arms over his head, spread his toes, and yawned before he looked to her side of the bed. She wasn't there. Dissatisfaction plowed his brow as he sat up on the bed.

He got into his pants. He went to the window, to the sound of loud snarling. Monkey Man was wolfing down some of the yellow fruit.

He raced out of the hut. He looked up and down the pathway, but Bonnie was nowhere to be found. If this were any ordinary day back in Mystic Falls, he wouldn't be so worried.

This place was a whole new world. There were still plenty of mysteries to unlock, things that still had not been discovered.

He sat down on the steps. He looked down at his feet as they rested on the dirt covered ground. He curled up his toes and massaged them into the dirt as he linked his fingers together between his spread legs.

Waiting on Bonnie seemed like the logical thing to do. She had him so wide open now. He was anxious to see her and wrap his arms around her. She could tell him to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge naked and he would. He grinned. He was officially sprung on Bonnie Bennett, and he liked being sprung.

He began to wonder what she looked like now that they had made love. He wondered how she would act now, too. His thoughts about her vagina being wrapped around his manhood provoked the biggest and goofiest grin from the dashing, always confident Damon.

He was already linked to her mentally, but now he was connected to her emotionally and physically, too. She gave him the most precious part of herself, and he wanted more, more of her loving, time, and all her heart.

He had been waiting on the steps for over an hour for Bonnie when it dawned on him that he had professed his love to her when they made love. He sighed in recollection of what he had done and immediately began to worry if his declaration had frightened.

He supposed his actions should be driven by his love for Elena, but he knew what it was like to be with Elena. He was okay with letting her go. This world had showed him what he truly wanted and needed in a woman, and Bonnie was his ideal mate.

Damon was soon taken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and smiled once seeing that it was Bonnie. The moment his eyes met hers, she looked away, and down at her feet.

He wasn't surprised that she would try to evade talking about what happened between them. He was disappointed but not surprised. If she was hell-bent on avoiding him after they kissed, surely, she'd be trying to move out of the house now that they had sex. When he saw her walking down the walkway with a basket of stuff.

Once she approached, he reached for the basket she was carrying, and she relinquished it without fuss.

Her eyes met his. She was nervous.

"Good morning," he greeted seductively. He leaned down to kiss her mouth, but his lips met her cheek instead.

Damon frowned, but he had expected this much. Whatever Bonnie was feeling, he wanted to respect those feelings. He had even decided to give her some time to adjust to the new dynamic in their relationship.

"Morning," she said distractedly; her eyes traveled over his bode and then traced back to the entrance of their home.

Once inside, she began unloading their things. Damon found himself unable to take his eyes off her. She seemed different, or maybe it was he who felt different. His body had joined with hers. Their souls had intertwined harmoniously, and their bodily fluids swirled and mingled with each other's.

He leaned up against the wardrobe, smiling like an idiot.

"…so, are we going to talk about the fact that we made love, or—are we going to pretend that it never happened?" Curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

"Yes, we made love. It was… it was…," she spluttered for words, not affording him her focus.

"What happened between us was amazing is what it was." Damon waggled his brow arrogantly and then winked.

Bonnie turned to him, her deportment serious. "What happened between us was a mistake. Someday we will return to Mystic Falls. Elena will be there. Jeremy will be there. She's not going to give up on you."

"I'm not good for Elena, and she's not good for me; you are." He stared her down, returning her a serious gaze.

"She's my best friend, Damon, and she's the woman you chased after for two years, breaking your brother's heart in the process so you could have her. Remember? …and besides, I've already crossed girl code by sleeping with you. I won't do any more damage by becoming involved in a relationship with you, too."

"Really? Really, Bonnie? I broke guy code when I slept with my brother's ex a day later and you don't see me moping around. What's done is done. You can't deny yourself happiness because someone else's feelings might get hurt." He grimaced, his body tensing.

"You are so selfish. Stefan must be so proud to have a brother like you." She rolled her eyes. "You really hurt him, Damon, and the fact that you don't care is horrifying. Has it ever occurred to you that your brother could live for all of eternity and never fall in love again? He will be completely alone. That doesn't bother you?"

"Look, I never meant to hurt my brother." Hurt resonated in his voice.

Bonnie gave a bug-eyed glare after hearing the bold face lie escape Damon's lips.

"Okay, at first I wanted to hurt my brother. I wanted him to feel all the pain I felt when Katherine admitted to loving him more than me, but in the end, I felt bad about the fact that I spent the entire summer rolling around in bed with the love of his life and not thinking about him. Okay, you happy now!" he shouted his side of the story, guilt and distress, lining his summation.

"...but you didn't feel bad enough to let Elena go, knowing you two were all wrong for each other. You should stop being so selfish. It's not always about you. Your actions hurt people, Damon, and I won't let you guilt-trip me into hurting my friend."

Damon twisted his face up in anger. His incensed glare traveled through her with an unnerving thoroughness.

"…and what about you, Bonnie? Ms. selfless to a fault. No one cares enough about you to give up their life so that you can be happy, but NO, you just lay down and _DIE!_ You give up everything you care about for people who find you expendable! Did it ever occur to you that you could have saved your own father if you hadn't been so gung-ho about bringing Jeremy back to life for Elena?" Damon blasted lividly, veins swelled strongly in his neck, and he turned red with indignation.

"Are you finished?" she snapped.

"I don't even know why I care if you live or die, because you sure as hell don't!" he blasted.

"I'm done with this conversation. I'm not going to argue with you, not today." She heatedly grabbed some clothes off the bed. She crossly folded them, and angrily shoved them in to drawers, and slammed them shut, giving Damon the cold shoulder.

Damon knew his comment about Bonnie's father was a low blow, but when she pointed out to him what a horrible brother he had been to Stefan, it struck a nerve. Her words cut him down to the bone. He rolled his eyes skyward before grabbing a garment off the bed.

She snatched the shirt rudely away from him. "I don't want your fucking help."

He snatched the shirt back from her. "We'll you're going to get my fucking help."

"Fuck you," she said under her breath, still folding clothes.

"Fuck you," he mumbled back, still folding clothes.

They were both angrily folding and shoving clothes in to drawers.

When Damon realized that Bonnie had bought him a pair of pants, he calmed. She went shopping, and she thought about him.

"We need another dinner table. Tupac is giving us two-hundred gold shillings as payment for the things we've done for the village. That should be enough to buy us a nice kitchen table," he enlightened, but she remained angry and continued to give him the silent treatment.

"Maybe we can buy a bigger house," he added.

Bonnie jerked her sights to him, one heavy brow slanted in strong disapproval. "You want to live in separate houses? You don't like living with me?" She asked uneasily, a wounded look in her eyes. Her questions were a complete contradiction to what she had declared earlier.

"No." Damon chuckled, wrinkling his nose at her ridiculous comment. "I said, 'We," he articulated.

His laughter was refreshing and so beautiful Bonnie.

"We need a bigger house." He innocently frowned. "Shit, I'm use to living in a mansion." He winked at her. She giggled.

He gifted her with an affectionate grin as he ghosted the back of his fingers over her cheek.

She looked at him with a luminous glow of happiness. He dropped the pants to the floor. He took her by the face and floated into her. His head went right, hers went left.

His lips made contact. They were soon enthralled in a passionate kiss.

He pulled at the laces on her shirt. She grabbed his wrists and then pulled away from the kiss.

"We can't, Damon," she whispered against his mouth.

"I want you so much," he implored back, against her lips.

"Come on, let's go wash our clothes." She rudely interrupted as she yanked herself away from his loving grasp. Damon blinked owlishly, his lips still puckered, and his head still leaning in for a kiss only to find that Bonnie was nowhere in his vicinity.

"Wow, that was brutal," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Damon. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but if we don't end whatever this is, we're doing, it won't be just us who'll end up hurt. You understand?"

"Ten-four, Miss Bennett," Damon gave a fake grin. They shared a serious regard. Damon rocked agitatedly on his feet. He wound a forceful arm around her waist, taking her hastily up in his clutch, practically lifting her off the floor, and then planted a hard, wet kiss on her lips.

Bonnie slapped him across the face in response to his stolen kiss. Damon slowly turned an intimidating glare back from the ninety-degree angle his face landed in after she slapped him with a reprimanding blow. She bucked up to his intimidating glower.

He sneered at her a minute more, lividly clenching his jaw as her hand print slowly etched itself across his cheek. He gave her a hard eye roll, grabbed his things, and then angrily stalked out of the house.

"Great!" she yelled frustratingly to the heavens.

( ~ )

A week later, Stefan and the gang were back in Mystic Falls. Stefan told Lucy that she and her friends could stay at the boarding house if they were in town.

They pulled up to the house. Everyone climbed out of the car and unloaded their things whilst Stefan sat behind the steering wheel, grimacing at the sight of his and Damon's old home.

A wave of memories flooded him. Even without his humanity, bouts of his true self peeped through.

"Are you coming? We can't get in without you!" Enzo yelled from the top step.

Stefan climbed out of the car. He grabbed Lucy's bags and carried them to the front door.

"Wow, I didn't peg you for a gentleman. Dumb ass, yes, but gentleman, no," Stefan said to Enzo, who was carrying Melissa's and Cassie's bags.

"I try," Enzo grinned.

"Yeah, you try in the hopes of getting laid." Stefan snickered at his own crude joke.

Stefan unlocked the door to his former home and pushed it open. The door slowly swung back. Once meeting its destination, it gently bounced against the doorstop. Stefan looked skeptically down the foyer.

"Are we going inside?" Lucy asked after they waited for several awkward, silent moments at the entrance with Stefan.

He finally stepped over the threshold, twirled his keys around his finger, and then grinned.

"Home, sweet home," he whispered.

"Wow, this place is nice," Cassie beamed.

"Yes, yes, it is," Lucy stated before rushing up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Where are you going?" Melissa shouted.

"She's trying to claim the bigger room!" Cassie squealed and then took off behind Lucy. Melissa quickly followed.

"I thought they'd never leave," Enzo said coolly.

He pulled out his flask of liquor and took a swallow. He handed the canister to Stefan who gladly took a swig as well.

"Remind me to stock the house with the good stuff before I leave," said Stefan.

"You got it, so, what's the deal with you and Lucy? Is she as good in bed as I imagine?"

"I don't kiss and tell, clone."

Enzo snorted.

"Stefan," a voice called softly.

Stefan and Enzo turned their gaze to the person standing in the foyer –it was Caroline.

"Well, hello, beautiful," Enzo flirted as Caroline came strolling in to the living room.

"...and you finally sniffed me out," Stefan said condescendingly.

"I missed you," she said gloomily.

"Why don't I give you two some privacy." Enzo hurried upstairs.

"How sweet. You missed me," Stefan replied uncaringly and then plopped down on the couch.

"Have you heard anything from Damon and Bonnie? Was the spell successful?"

"No," he answered nonchalantly.

"Don't give up. I'm sure Damon and Bonnie are alive and okay," she encouraged.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Are you going to call Elena?" she asked.

"Why, so she can drive me up the fucking wall with her, 'We have to find Damon,' crap?" Stefan femininely mimicked and rolled his eyes.

"She is a bit of a pill these days." Caroline moseyed over to him. She sat down on the coffee table, across from Stefan, and gave him a stoic scrutinize.

There was a cold and distant look in his eyes that worried her. She hated what Damon's death had done to him. She wanted her friend back. There was now a void in her heart where her friendship with Stefan use to be.

Before the entire ugly mess had gone down, Caroline could feel them getting closer. They were evolving into more than just friends. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't falling in love with him.

"Stefan-," Caroline was cut off.

"Stefan, we're all settled in," Lucy chimed.

"Good," Stefan jumped up from the couch and went to Lucy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a grateful peck on the lips. Stefan grabbed the back of Lucy's head, giving her a carnal, and deep throated tongue kiss.

"Um, um." Caroline cleared her throat, annoyed.

"Oh, where are my manners. Lucy Bennett, meet my favorite bloodsucker, Caroline Forbes."

"Lucy Bennett? Any relation to Bonnie?"

"Yes, she's my cousin."

"Yeah, she's her twentieth cousin on her father's, mother's, aunt's, uncle's side of the family."

"Shut up," Lucy scolded, annoyed.

"Are… are you two together?"

"NO!" Lucy gasp with attitude.

"Hell no!" Stefan spat. "We're just fucking," he divulged casually. Lucy whacked him hard across his arm, mortified.

"Ugh," Caroline grunted loudly. "Just when I think you can't disappoint me any more than you already have, you do." She rolled her eyes at Stefan and then marched out of the house, fuming.

"You better go after her." Lucy shook her head with displeasure once noticing Stefan didn't care that he had hurt Caroline's feelings.

"Why? I say good riddance," Stefan said coldly, pouring himself a bourbon.

"Either you go talk to that girl or I'll give your ass an aneurysm. Caroline, or aneurysm?" Lucy bounced her hands up and down.

"Just what I, fucking need, another nagging, and pushy ass woman in my life," Stefan said, gritting his teeth. He slammed his glass of liquor down on the bar and then went indignantly after Caroline.

"Caroline!" he bellowed loudly from the top steps in a sinister and detached voice.

"I don't want to talk to you, Stefan!" she huffed, pouting as she whirled back around to face him.

"Okay," Stefan spun around coolly, heading back inside the house.

"I can't believe you're fucking her! You don't give a damn about me!" she screamed, emotions boiled over and begin to pour from her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Stefan gave an incredulous chuckle. "You're jealous because of what?" He dropped off. "There is nothing going on between us. I don't know what kind of fantasies you've built up in your head blondie, but you've got it all wrong Barbie."

"Screw you! If you want to be some witch's man candy, be my guest!"

Stefan chuckled.

"Have you always been such a selfish, whiney bitch? I never noticed it before because my head was stuck up Elena's ass."

"Ugh, fuck you!"

"I don't understand why you are so angry with me. I told you what I wanted. I've been up front with you. It's not like I owe you an explanation. You're not my woman," he explained emotionlessly, placing his hands coolly on his hips.

"I know what you told me, but this isn't you. I want the old Stefan back."

"Well, we can't always get what we want."

"You make me so angry, Stefan."

"…and you are really hot when you're angry," he flirted devilishly.

Caroline ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on his lips. Stefan remained rooted and immobilized to one spot, his hands still on his hips, eyes still open, and he never reciprocated her affection.

He wasn't there emotionally. She ended the kiss and then rested her forehead on his. Their first real kiss wasn't supposed to be jaded, it was supposed to be passionate, powerful, and emotional, but she felt nothing, and he did nothing.

"Why won't you let me in?" Caroline whispered against his lips.

"I don't love you, and I never will," he said unfeelingly.

"You are such an ass." She gave a miserable laugh.

"I do have a great ass, don't I?" Stefan teased.

"That's not what I meant, Salvatore."

"I know what you meant. Where is Tyler?" Stefan changed the conversation, trying to get the attention off him.

"Like you give a shit," she sassed.

"Oh, I don't. I just think you should be over there, nagging him."

"Things will never be the same with us since that thing with Klaus. You know that!" she broadcasted irritably.

"That thing with Klaus?" He laughed madly at her outrageous explanation. "Jesus, Caroline, you fucked his mother's murderer."

"You're supposed to be on my side! You're my friend!"

"Whatever." He gave an eye roll.

"Are you the same guy that punched him because he roared up at me?" Caroline roughly folded her arms over her chest.

"I am that same guy, unfortunately, but now that I think about it, Tyler had every right not to want you around him, and I was wrong for intervening," he explained nonchalantly.

"Ugh, now you've gone and ruined my day. Now I feel guilty."

"Don't let this ruin your day. Just admit you were a dirty little slut and move on," Stefan jested coolly.

"Ugh, I hate you." She frowned, and then laughed.

"You wish you could hate me." He smiled and then prowled over to her with a lustful look in his eyes. Caroline felt nervous under his impious and sadistic gaze, but she couldn't break free. She melted into his touch like a gullible idiot.

"Why don't you come by the house tomorrow night? We'll drink, maybe screw. Who knows where the night will take us."

Caroline gave a suspicious and worried look, but still folded like putty in his hands. "Do you want me to invite Elena and Jeremy, too?"

"I almost ripped your heart out. Please don't mention psycho's name again, and please don't invite that sniveling little weasel to my home. He will only tell the socio." He smirked. Caroline giggled.

"I can't believe I'm giving into you, and you're literally treating me like shit," she sniffled.

"If I didn't treat you like shit, you wouldn't have a reason to love me, now would you?" he said callously, stroking her rosy cheek, making Caroline cry even harder.

"Aww, don't cry. Maybe you'll be the one to change me –bring back my humanity," he assured, with his silver tongue disingenuously.

She looked at him all starry-eyed. She closed her eyes and leaned into him for another go at a kiss. He pulled away, evading her mouth. "Save all of this for tomorrow," he said, pressing his finger against her lips.

"Okay. Well, I better go, but I'll see you later." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek before hopping into her car and driving off.

Stefan watched the car until it disappeared from his sight. He smiled and touched the cheek that Caroline had kissed. "She's fucking annoying, but cute."

( ~ )

Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler enjoyed a game of pool at The Grill. Jeremy watched his friends as they played against each other. Bonnie soon came across his mind. He remembered when they played pool together. Bonnie was so beautiful to him. He was in complete shock when she finally noticed him, too.

His reflection traced back to the time he cheated on her with Anna.

He could kick his own ass for cheating on her with a ghost. He was glad that they worked passed that most unfortunate time in their lives (so he believed). Bonnie's dying and coming back to life overshadowed what he had done to her, and neither one of them cared to address the issue further.

As the good and bad times with Bonnie ran through Jeremy's mind, he thought about the night she called him, telling him that she couldn't be saved and that she was dying. She had been with him for most of the fall, and she never mentioned to him that she was dying along with the Other Side.

He began to feel angry with Bonnie. She never included him in on big issues in her life. She always left him in the dark like he was some little boy who needed protecting. In this very moment, he could no longer ignore the trust and communication issues that he and Bonnie had in their relationship. If Bonnie did come back today, he wasn't so sure that he could pick up where they left off.

That night when she called him wasn't the first time, she had pulled a stunt like that. She did the same thing once before, when she and Damon came up with a plan to fake her own death to save her from Klaus. Bonnie left him in the dark, but she was okay with working with her arch enemy.

It soon dawned on him that whenever there was a plan that involved her getting hurt or possibly dying, Damon was always at the center of said plan.

He commenced to wonder how Bonnie could trust and feel so comfortable, telling a man that she hated so much about her plans and not him, the man she loved.

"Hey, Gilbert. What's up?" Tyler asked, as he leaned against the pool table.

"Why didn't Bonnie trust me?"

"She did trust you," Matt answered.

"No, she didn't."

"What are you fussing about man? She's gone. How can you be angry with her? She was only trying to protect you, unlike your sister," Tyler quarreled.

"I know what a bitch my sister is, okay? I'm talking about Bonnie. I could have saved her. She led me to believe that she was okay, that everything was great. She lied to me."

"Jer, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously? Bonnie loved you man. When you love someone, you protect them."

"Whatever. I don't know why I thought you two would understand." Jeremy placed his soda on the bar and left The Grill.

"Come on, Jer," Matt called.

"Let him go. He needs some time to cool off," Tyler added.

( ~ )

The Nyanja race consisted of large and highly evolved individuals of every race. They were always the only race of people that used all their brain capacity. Whatever the Bari had—Tupac's race—the Nyanja bodies had twice as much.

Shing, the leader of Emerald City, sat on his throne rubbing his thumb and finger together, thinking. He had a most horrible dream of a lesser creature defeating him. How could a woman, so tiny, defeat him, an eight in a half foot tall, large, and very muscular wizard?

He stared at his marble flooring with a piercing angry gaze as he waited on his seer to confirm if his vision was a mere figment of his imagination, which it had to be. No one could defeat him. He was a God among men.

"You wanted to see me?" Luna, a six-foot tall woman entered the room. She was dressed in a fine silk dress that swept the floor when she walked.

Luna was a khaki-skinned woman with long black silky hair. She was the brains behind Shing's leadership.

She stood in front of her leader, her hands crossed in front of her, smiling.

"I need a reading," Shing bellowed in his deep, monstrous voice.

"You want me to confirm if your vision is true?"

"You know that's what I want; otherwise, I would have never called you here," he said frustratingly.

"The outlander will be the end of you."

"No," he twitched uneasily in his chair.

"Yes," she echoed sternly.

"No one can defeat me. You said so yourself," he argued.

"That was before she arrived."

"You said no one was stronger than me. How is this possible?"

Luna could hear a hint of fear in her leader's voice.

"The outlander was born with her power. You practice magic. Your brain makes it possible for you to perform certain tasks, but her power is in her blood—it's in her lineage."

"NO!" Shing shouted. He jumped up off his throne in a fit of rage. He hit the granite wall, splintering the barrier. He marched over to one of the seer's guards, grabbed him by the face and crushed his skull, brain matter flying everywhere. Luna gave a sinister uncaring chortle at witnessing the death of her own guard.

"You lied to me!" He screamed, his spittle spraying on her face.

Luna smiled evilly. "Calm down, Shing. You can destroy her now while she's still trying to gain control of her power," she answered, calmly, her voice both sinister and seductive.

"You better not be lying to me, so help you," he said coldly.

"Aren't I always right." She sneered as she rubbed her fingers over his chest. He looked down at her hand on his muscular torso. The move instantly soothed him.

"I'm not in the mood. Just tell me how to find her," Shing murmured and then walked away.

( ~ )

The day was beautiful in Gardenia, but Tupac remained cooped up in his newly acquired dark office. There were many things that needed to be done for the city and he had to come up with a plan to get everything the townspeople needed and to a lesser extent the things that the people wanted.

Tupac did discover that Chogan had been hiding under his home within the city the entire time. He had been surviving off the blood of rodents and insects.

Chogan renounced himself as leader, which made Tupac and Zinnia the new rulers of Gardenia. The former leader moved to another city. He couldn't face the embarrassment he felt of having been so weak when his people needed him the most.

Besides making sure the city was protected and had plenty of food, Tupac also had new dilemmas. One of which was to put the newly turned vampires back into population. What Gardenia was in bad need of were soldiers, and the new leader couldn't go another week without his.

The last thing he wanted to do was pull Damon and Bonnie into another dangerous mission, but alas, he would have to call upon them, again. Their new mission could be their most dangerous to come. They would have to invade Emerald City's mines and steal enough precious gems for daylight rings for all his men.

Due to the new problems and obstacles facing the city, Zinnia and Tupac decided against having another child. They were too concerned about the children they already had. The last thing they wanted to do was bring another life into the world, considering all the mayhem going on around them currently.

After mapping out all their problems and the possible solutions to those plights, he decided to share them with his people in true Gardenia fashion, a grand celebration with lots of food, drink, and magical herbs.

( ~ )

A week later, Bonnie and Damon were still on the outs and avoiding each other.

Bonnie thought about Damon on and off while she helped Zinnia prepare sweetbreads for dinner. Even though she gawked at him, imprinting the image of him in her brain every morning before she left the house, she still missed him immensely. She blasted herself mentally for letting things get so bad between them, but no more, she wasn't going to let the fact that they had slept together keep her from her friend.

Bonnie took off her apron, excused herself, and then made a mad dash back home.

Damon sulked the entire week after he and Bonnie made love. She was keeping her distance from him and it made him miserable. A part of him wished that they had never made love. He'd rather have her companionship and closeness then nothing at all. He laughed at himself as he walked down the pathway leading to their home.

When he and Elena broke up, he most certainly did not want to be her friend, and it wasn't until now that he realized why. He didn't respect Elena; she was too much like him, and she was too clingy.

Damon walked into their home and widened his eyes in amazement. Bonnie was there.

"Uh, hey," he greeted unsurely, not sure if she would speak back as she hadn't spoken to him all week.

"Hey, yourself," Bonnie welcomed shyly.

"Where you off to?" Damon asked, taking advantage of her polite disposition as he was desperate for her attention and affection.

"It's laundry day," she replied.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later," he said and then gave a sad smile.

"Actually, I was hoping we could do our laundry together. I miss hanging out with you." Bonnie cut her eyes nervously up at him.

"I would love to go with you." He gifted her with a spectacular and affection grin. "Let me get my things."

No soon as he agreed to tag along with her, she ran up to him, leaped into his arms, and gave him the warmest bearhug. Damon cupped her buttocks innocently, keeping her hiked up in his embrace.

"I missed you," she cried, a huge dazzling smile on her face.

"…and I missed you too baby." He gave a glowing grin.

Bonnie was so happy that she had made up with Damon that she completely ignored the romantic and affectionate name he called her— _baby._


	11. Chapter 11: Gravid

**A/N:** No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters. These characters are written in my own likeness, OOC. This is an AU. Sorry this chapter is so long.

In addition, I have decided to keep Stefan dark and a bit of an asshole, until he gets to his new place in the story (I mean he is _that_ guy, yo).

Is it more than 3 people reading this story? This story is getting so little attention. I should have never taking it down in the first place, so few people were reviewing, and then Bamon never happened. I thought people wouldn't want to read BD FF anymore, so rather than leave an incomplete story up, I took it down. I put the story back up because some expressed that they missed reading Oblivion and some of my other stories. I won't take the story down again. I will complete it, and if the followers and reviews stay where they are, so be it... LOL! Anyway, enjoy.

 **Oblivion Chapter 11: Gravid**

Bonnie and Damon strolled down to the creek, to wash their laundry together like most emblematic couples, and like most emblematic couples, they officially found love, fucked, fought, and then made up all within a course a few days.

Weirdly, their outing to do one of their weekly chores, morphed into a romantic date as they made many stops along the way, taking in the beautiful scenery that they had seen many times before.

The majestic forest, with its sumptuous trees of purple, pink, and yellow buds help set the romantic mood as Damon washed Bonnie's feet by the creek, cleaning away all the mulch gathered on them when they frolicked around like two juveniles, monkeying about.

Bonnie blushed and glowed girlishly at her dashing Damon as he made every effort to impress and make her laugh and tout over him with foolish affection.

During their eat al fresco, the sunrays streamed through the leaves, creating the right conditions to see the tiny little sprouts dance and shimmer around their heads. The flourishes were the perfect backdrop to their little picnic by the bluff.

They marveled over the endless army of parachuting sprouts that looked like they were ejected from an airplane to spread harmony. The buds, ensnared by the wind, and whisked off to the fertile valley, mountain slopes, and Bonnie's hands. She twinkled in awe of such a simple thing, and Damon found her to be the most adorable creature he had ever seen.

"Omigod, they're floating in my hands!" she squealed elatedly.

"I think that's your magic baby," he replied melodically, wearing a devoted grin.

They flattered over the landscape until realizing time was slipping away as the sun was now starting to leave its footprints across the sky. They started getting serious about doing their laundry, but the moment Damon looked at Bonnie—he was distracted, yet again.

It was now impossible for him to keep his senses in check when around her. Even a week later, he could still vividly feel himself deep inside her warm sheath and her warm body tenderly welcoming him. His loins twitched in recollection of their love making.

He gave an uncontrolled and pleasant exhale in remembrance as he determinedly washed clothes. His breathless sigh caught Bonnie's attention. She turned around and watched him carefully. She gleamed at how handsome he was, with his wrinkled brow, and serious facial expression as he aggressively washed his pants.

"You're giving those pants hell." She giggled.

"Yeah." He puffed and continued to clean his bottoms. "They're dirty," he said impassively, focusing on what he was doing.

Seeing how serious Damon was, Bonnie decided to try and put a smile on his face. She scooped up a little mud and tossed it onto his clean garment.

"What the hell?" he mumbled and then frowned over at her.

"Oops." She snickered.

"You want to play, huh." He waggled his brow and then smeared mud onto her clean tops.

"You bastard," she gasped, shocked.

They started slinging mud and chasing after each other, yet again on this most loveliest of days. They ran around like little young'uns. Bonnie shrieked and expressed pure amusement, and Damon laughed heartily at her reaction. He was truly happy in the moment. He never thought that he could be this blissful with any other woman but Elena.

Their playful moment couldn't last for too long as Damon Salvatore never missed a beat at trying to make things between him and Bonnie more romantic. It was so easy for this side of him to manifest when with her.

After playfully, twirling her around in his arms, he cuddled her amorously in his embrace, and begin devouring her beautiful face and curvy body lasciviously. He pecked her lips. Bonnie didn't have the strength or the resolve to stop him. She was Play doe in his hands, giving in to his every whim.

"You're so beautiful. I love seeing you happy," he whispered against her lips.

"Damon," she warned hesitantly.

"Shh, don't say it." He pressed a finger against her lips. "We can only be friends. I know." He tensed up, and his jaw clenched with agitation.

She pulled abruptly from him and went to her bag. She dug around inside and then pulled out the silvery box from home.

"I brought the box that Lucy sent us. Do you want me to let them know we're alive and okay? It's been a week. I know they must be worried sick about us," she inquired.

"Sure." Damon muttered, irritated, and then turned his agitated gaze to his surroundings.

A haunting thought entered his mind as Bonnie prepared her things. If Stefan and Elena got word of him being alive, they'd do whatever it took to get them back, or worse they could show up. They would be major obstacles to him winning Bonnie over.

After Bonnie gathered her things, she sat on the ground, and crossed her legs. She inscribed a note on the paper using her powers. She placed the message in the box and sealed it inside. "I'm ready," she said, turning her sights to him.

He stood behind her, still as a statue with thoughts of Elena coming for him. He pumped his fist and ground his jaw more profusely with worry.

With hesitation, he came and sat cross-legged in front of Bonnie.

She closed her eyes and began to chant. He watched her carefully.

A light began to swirl around the box and grew. As the portal began to open under the container, another magical moment decided to reveal itself, too.

Damon's eyes protruded in horror. Another person was lurking about nearby; he could hear the faint thumping of their heart. _Who was watching them?_ He looked around erratically, not seeing anyone, but someone was there. He finally keyed in on where the heartbeat was coming from –it was coming from inside Bonnie.

His skin paled even more so than normal as horror completely covered him.

"Bonnie," he called with great importance, jerking on her arm.

She terminated the spell and observed a frantic-looking Damon.

"What? What is it?" she asked, fright in her eyes, her body faintly quivered with an unnerving feeling.

"If we send the message, Elena and Stefan will come. If they show up, they'll only be in harm's way. Do we really want them coming here while Gardenia is in a middle of a war with a neighboring city?" he explained with a steadfast seriousness, his eyes a beacon of dread and discomfort.

He felt extremely guilty for manipulating Bonnie, but he didn't know what else to do. Well, he did, but that meant he'd have to tell the truth, and once he did that, he was sure that Bonnie would high tail it back home.

"Oh, God, you're right." She pressed a comforting hand to her chest.

Now that the forest was eerily quiet, Damon listened for the faint heartbeat, again. He was sure that what he had heard was a lie. She couldn't be pregnant –that was impossible. He couldn't procreate.

He brushed his hand nervously over his mouth as he restlessly listened to Bonnie's and the baby's heartbeat. He closed his eyes as recognition of her being pregnant with his child settled into his cognizance.

 _Fucking verdant! Fucking Tupac!_ He scolded himself internally.

"Damon, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," she inquired worriedly.

"Nothing. I feel dirty. Do you feel dirty? I am all sweaty. Are you all sweaty? Do you want to go home? Maybe we should go home. Are you hungry? I think I need to feed," he rattled on unnervingly

She gave a little chuckle. "No, I'm not hungry. Let's go for a swim, it'll cool us down," she suggested gleefully. She stripped down to her undergarments. Damon frowned up at her bralette. He was hoping to see her tits. His eyes darted from her breast to her belly.

His eyes watered as he stared dreamy-eyed at her stomach. Bonnie ran and jumped into the creek. His eyes were still fixated on her.

"Come on!" she shouted happily.

Everything in his vision was now like a fog hanging over him. The noises of the land and her laughter sounded like they were reverberating from far off in the distance. He was completely transfixed on the new problem that had presently presented itself. His body involuntarily and faintly wobbled forward. He jerked himself back to an upright position. Queasiness filled his belly. He grabbed his forehead and lowered his lashes to calm the blurriness in his eyes. He slowly stood up. He removed his clothes robotically.

He dragged his heavy body to the water. He zombie walked to the deep end of the creek. His body floated to the bottom of the brook as if he were an anvil. He propelled his body to the surface once Bonnie's voice became more lively to his senses and not some ghost in a figment of his imagination.

He was glad that his back was to her. He didn't want her to see how worried he was. Damon had not felt so confused, worried, and this afraid since the first day they arrived on new Earth, when he could not find Bonnie.

He ran a hand through his wet hair, smoothing it over his head. He was faced with a tough decision. If he told Bonnie about the baby, she would want to run back to Mystic Falls and take care of the situation (He believed). He didn't want that, but if he didn't tell her, she would find out too late, and the choice would no longer be hers.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, swimming over to him. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pressed a loving hand against his cheek, and nuzzled his nose affectionately with hers as she turned his worried gaze upon her. He breathed. She was a ray of strength and beauty before him, and oh, how he needed her, but unfortunately, she was part of the problem.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Don't worry," he answered calmly. He made his choice. He chose his unborn child.

::::::

The following day, Stefan did indeed throw a party, and Lucy was not digging the things going down at this shindig. She remained secluded in her room, reading a book, and sipping on a glass of red wine. She had thought about leaving the party several times, but after seeing Enzo, feeding on an innocent human being, she knew she had to stick around, as trouble was afoot.

Tyler, Matt, and Caroline were at the boarding house before the other guest had arrived. Caroline was on Stefan's heels like a tick to a dog. He did manage to escape his figure-hugging counterpart long enough to engage with another female in the wine cellar. His sexual appetite was as insatiable as his lust for blood. He had fucked Lucy that morning in the back seat of his car, and he still wanted more.

"Come on. Are you going to suck my dick or what," he honeyed, running carnal kisses down her neck.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone," the girl replied. She gave him a gleeful grin. She was happy to be with him. She got down on her knees, undid his pants, and pulled out his engorged cock as she looked him deep in the eyes, licking her lips. She softly and slowly stroked his member before inserting it into her mouth. He hummed with pleasure at hearing her gagging and slobbering on his dick.

"Damn, baby. You're good at this," he crooned, pressing a hand to the back of her head to push himself deeper into her mouth. She gagged and tried pushing away for air, but he walled her head, preventing her from breaking free. He simply laughed, not caring. He released her, and she smiled, panting heavily, trying to catch the breath that he had snuffed out temporarily with his huge cock.

"Here I come baby."

"I want it on my face," she said.

He snickered. He pulled out his dick, took his penis in hand, and milked his cum out of him and onto her face. She grinned, licked out her tongue to catch his goo, and closed her eyes as his milky nectar splattered across her pale, face.

"That's the way I like it baby. Now clean the cum off with your fingers," he demanded with an ominous glare. She wiped his juices off her face and licked her fingers clean. "How do I taste?" He gave a smoldering grin.

"Mm, you taste good baby," she purred, stroking his thighs.

Stefan stepped out of her closeness to pull up his pants. He took her by the hand, helping her to stand, and then compelled her not to be afraid. He pressed a finger to her temple, leaning her head over, and then violently bit into her. He syphoned her blood greedily, it was him remembering Lucy being upstairs that kept him from draining her dry.

He freed her. He looked sinisterly into her eyes and dilated his pupils. Her pupils widened in response to his silent command. "Forget this moment. Forget me," he compelled and then vanished without a trace from her presence.

Stefan dashed from the cellar across the kitchen. Caroline spotted him and decided to follow.

Tyler glared as he watched his ex, follow Stefan around like a lovesick puppy. He really could not stand being around Caroline, but he needed to be at this party. Something evil was in the wind. Bonnie was not here to save the town anymore, and Mystic Falls undeniably needed a savior.

"Hey," Caroline said timidly as she walked in on Stefan standing in front of his bed side table, plugging his cellphone in to charge.

"Omigod," he mumbled under his breath, annoyed once sighting her out the corner of his eye. "What," he replied nastily, picking up his drink. He tossed the tumbler back and start gulping down the liquor, eyes closed.

"Can we talk?" she requested.

"Nope, but we can fuck," he said offensively, his back to her as he fussed with his glass of liquor and napkin.

"Stefan don't be this way," she whined imploringly, walking over to him, eyes glassed over with melancholy.

He gave an incredulous chuckle. "Don't be what way? Myself?" His face wrinkled. He was perturbed by her remark.

"You are a gentleman Stefan. You don't go around saying the word 'Fuck' to the women you care about." She gave a cheerless giggle, circumventing the anguish she felt.

"Okay, so how should I tell you that I want to fuck you?" he cocked his lip, giving her a disturbing grin.

Caroline gave him a languorous gaze. His smooth, sandy skin drew her in, tempting her to steal a feel of him. She leaned into him and whispered, "With gentleness you can have me." In that instance their eyes locked with understanding.

Indifference shaded his expression. He scanned her face, scheming. He took her by the cheeks, romantically pushed her lips apart, and then tongue fucked her mouth with intense brushing and circling of his golden whip. He abruptly stopped, and looked her in the eye, wondering how she would respond to his first daring move. She smiled, let out an innocent giggle, and then became mad with a shameless and carnal lust.

She vampire sped him up against the wall and ripped his shirt off. He gave a cocky grin. She yanked down his pants with super speed, revealing his stiffened shaft. He jerked her around with great force, rushed her to the bed, and hiked up her dress. He ripped off her panties, tearing them to shreds before roughly bending her over. He pushed his cock inside her pink, pussy, as she stood rigidly bent over the bed. Entering her tense body caused her to whimper in agony.

He grabbed her hair within a firm grip and barbarically wrenched her head back. She grunted as he pulled roughly on her blonde tresses, feeling the sting of her irritated roots as he brutishly tugged on her mane. He began fucking her hard and demonically, causing spontaneous grunts to expel from her mouth.

"No. No," she groaned as the realization of the great mistake that she was making begin to bury itself within her consciousness.

"I… love… you," she struggled to say as he pumped into her with his paramount power, scooting his massive bed inch, by inch out of its main resting place. His moves went from powerful thrust to rapid pumps as his release raced to the frontline. She balled the sheets in her hands as tight as a vice grip, curled her toes into the cool wooden floor, and panted as if she were giving birth as he mercilessly fucked her.

He held forcefully to her waist, digging his short nails into her flesh, breaking the skin, and causing a prickle of blood to emerge. He swung his head back to the heavens as his release gushed inside of her.

"Ahh," he let out a guttural and sadistic snarl, before yanking her body upright. He jerked her head to the side to expose her neck and then stabbed her flesh with his sharp and deadly incisors.

He coiled an arm around her tummy and held her closely to his perfect physique as he feed from her. Caroline closed her eyes. Oddly, she relished in the sinister thing that he was doing to her. She lamented as if she had air in her body to breath. Her lips curled happily up into a grin. She got to have Stefan.

His fangs released her engorged artery. He gave her a hard blood laced kiss and then unraveled his ravenous grasp from around her. She fell to the bed, satisfied.

He gave a spiteful grin as he shoved his semi hard cock back into his underwear and then pulled up his pants. He straightened his clothes and then went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, still presenting that arrogant grin as he conceitedly primped around in the mirror, tidying his fabulous, bronze locks.

Caroline gained her composure. She lethargically climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom with an ungraceful gait, her hair all over her head, and her eyes slowly blinking with feign intoxication. Her droopy eyes gave him an inspecting stare as he washed his hands and whistled at his reflection in the mirror. She investigated the mirror, dazing at the emptiness in his green pupils. The sight of him caused her eyes to water with disappointment and heartbreak.

"Do you want to Netflix and chill?" she joked sadly.

He coyly turned around, grinning. "No, I'm going to take a hard pass on that, but you are a good screw. We'll have to do this, again, sometime. Enjoy the party." He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and then left.

Caroline's face flamed with astonishment. It took a full minute for her senses to reel back to the present so that she could fling an insult back at him. "Fuck you! That's why Elena doesn't want your ass!"

( ~ )

Stefan returned to the party. He moseyed around the room, avoiding mingling. He went and leaned against the fireplace and stared blankly down into the flames.

His attention shifted to the room when he heard a person's laughter. Their laughter reminded him of Damon's. He perused the sea of faces until his twenty-twenty vision landed on Tyler whose pupils were raking him with disdain.

He fully turned around, taking a swaggering and invasive stance, his arms coolly folded. He whistled, his peepers thinned to a gleam of deviltry. He was now the forbidding figure in the room.

Tyler was first to break their threatening grimace. His attention was captured by Melissa, Cassie, and Matt as they loudly entered the house with groceries. Tyler lit up like a candle once he laid his eyes on Melissa. She was a vision amongst an ocean of common beauty surrounding him.

He was captivated by the way she flounced down the entrance hall, her long, light brown hair fluttered to and fro as she walked, and her smile was a fire-gold glow, lifting his gaze, and hypnotizing him.

"Hey, let me help you with those," Tyler offered as he jogged up to her.

"Oh, okay, thank you, so much." Melissa smiled as she handed the bags over to him.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood, by the way."

"I'm Melissa Glaser. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake his. He held up the bags that now occupied both hands. She looked at his engaged hands. They shared a chuckle due to the innocent faux pas.

"Likewise," he answered in reply to her comment of 'Nice to meet him.' They walked to the kitchen in stride, Melissa being a pro at striking up a good conversation. Tyler looked back at the fire place to make sure Stefan was still there. Stefan's glare tracked back to Tyler's.

Tyler rushed to help them replenish the snacks. He didn't want to seem rude when he asked Melissa back out to the living room to dance so that he could keep an eye on the bloodsucker. "Hey, uh, you want to dance? I think I hear my favorite song playing."

Melissa wrinkled her face to a curious smile. "Is this really your favorite song, because I get the sense that you're lying." She giggled.

Tyler chuckled. "No, it's not my favorite song, but I would like to dance with you all the same," he said modestly.

"Now that –I believe." She grinned. He took her by the hand and lead her out to the area of the room where everyone was dancing. He and Stefan were still shooting dagger eyes at each other.

"So, you're a witch?"

"Yes, is that a problem for you?" she questioned seriously.

"No, not at all. I find witches fascinating. They're certainly more important to nature then a blood-sucking leech," Tyler said and then looked at Stefan who was eavesdropping in on his conversation with Melissa.

"Oh, yeah, vampires suck."

Stefan rolled his eyes and gave a loud irritated puff at Melissa's comment, and then went back to giving Tyler a glint of deviltry.

Melissa was dead serious about her "Vampires suck," comment, and Tyler found her delivery hilarious as he became utterly amused.

"What? They do suck." She giggled.

"When you learned that you were a witch, were you afraid, or did you immediately accept your fate?" Tyler pried.

Their movements slowed to a crawl as they became more engaged in their discussion.

"When I learned that I was a witch, I was afraid. I distanced myself from my friends. It wasn't until I met others like myself and joined my covenant that I learned to love what I was," she explained.

"My story pleases you?" She questioned politely.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet someone that I have something in common with. There's nothing worse than not being able to be upfront with your significant other," he divulged.

"I couldn't agree more," she corresponded.

"What kind of spells can you perform? Can you transport people to a certain destination? You know, like they do in movies." Tyler asked seriously once discovering that Stefan was no longer standing by the fireplace. Stefan was now grabbing his keys off the entrance table and leaving the house.

"As a matter of fact, I can do a teleportation spell with the help of my friends."

"That's awesome, so how's about we try that teleportation spell—like right now," he suggested, with a great urgency in his voice.

"Now, like right now?" Melissa questioned hysterically, astonished by his request.

"Yeah, I'm afraid if we don't do this now, Stefan is going to kill somebody," he said with an unfaltering significance.

"Oh, my God!" Melissa panicked. "Let's go see Lucy," she blurted.

He took her gently by the arm and they hurried upstairs to Lucy.

Stefan found himself in another town hours later, searching for the perfect prey.

He finally lucked up on the perfect target. He decided against slaughtering an entire family. The fact that Tyler was snooping around told him that he had to be more careful, and not only that, but Lucy was onto him as well, and he didn't want her to handle him. He was not yet ready for a fiery death.

Stefan left his car in the parking lot of a grocery store. He followed his quarry home.

As the man walked up the steps to his apartment, an eerie feeling fell over him.

"Is someone there?" he questioned, turning around to scan his surroundings. Stefan stepped into view, now facing his victim.

The man hurried to his apartment; with a trembling hand he tried unlocking his door, in the dark corridor.

Stefan vamp sped to the other side of him. "Hello," he greeted in a menacing voice.

The man slowly turned his head, meeting Stefan's gaze. He started yelling once noticing the black veins pulsing across Stefan's cheeks and his endangering red eyes.

"Shh, don't say a word. Now be a good boy and invite me inside," Stefan compelled.

Out of nowhere, Tyler came charging up the steps. He tackled Stefan. They stumbled back against the railing and then fell over, falling three stories down to a concrete slab. Stefan landed on his back and Tyler fell on top of him. They lay there for a moment, hurt by their bodies brutally crashing into the ground. Stefan threw Tyler off him and then zoomed to the woods for cover.

Tyler took off on foot into the woods after him.

As soon as he entered the thicket, Stefan stampeded him, and wrestled him to the ground. Stefan started hammering Tyler with all his supernatural strength.

"You think you can defeat me dog!" he yelled, enraged. He became unglued. Stefan forgot who Tyler was in this moment.

Tyler found inner strength, or better yet, Stefan had triggered his werewolf gene. Tyler's eyes flashed yellow. He tossed Stefan twenty feet into the air and up against a tree. Tyler flew to his feet. He snarled and howled as his body began to transform.

Stefan dashed to a standing position. He knew he should run and take cover but seeing Tyler change was miraculous.

Tyler was now a full-on wolf. He lunged for Stefan. Stefan kicked him as effortlessly as one would kick a soccer ball. Tyler crashed in to a tree, splintering, and breaking bark upon impact.

Tyler shook off the blow and went at the vampire again. Stefan took a defensive posture and bared his teeth. Tyler lunged for him, once more. He opened his mouth wide. He locked on to Stefan's arm.

Stefan shook his arm, trying to break free of his deadly latch. He delivered several crushing blows to Tyler's head at vampire speed. Tyler let go after being knocked senseless. He whimpered as he transformed back into human form.

"You bit me motherfucker!" Stefan bellowed angrily, dropping to his knees.

"Stefan," Tyler whispered in horror and then crawled quickly over to him. "He grabbed Stefan by the arm, inspecting his wound. "Oh, my God." He looked into Stefan's eyes, horrified.

Stefan glowered at Tyler, and in a flash, he grabbed a branch, and thrust it deep into Tyler's gut.

"Ahhhhh!" Tyler cried out in great agony and then pulled the branch from his abdomen. He held his wound tightly and fell back into a tree for support.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm so sorry," he pleaded remorsefully.

"I don't give a fuck about your remorse. You're a dead dog motherfucker." Stefan marched over to Tyler with determined and merciless footsteps, murder in his eyes.

Lucy, Melissa, and Cassie arrived, hitting Stefan with a concentrative waive of power. "Not on my watch," Lucy said through tight lips as she held out her hand, wielding all her supernatural power against Stefan.

::::::

After swimming in the creek, Damon and Bonnie finished washing their clothes, and then left for home.

Damon was on pins and needles the entire time. It took everything in him not to tell her about the baby. He had to trust that she would be okay until the time was right or until her body revealed his enormous secret.

Damon decided to take the long way home. He wanted to see the verdant tree. He found a newfound respect for the fruit. As they walked, Bonnie talked and talked. She was a regular little chatterbox. Damon was oddly quiet. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd tell Bonnie about the baby. Really, he was still speechless by the fact that she was pregnant.

"Damon, is something wrong? Talk to me. You've been quiet since you stopped me from performing the spell."

"It's nothing, Bonnie."

"You're lying."

"Okay, I'm worried about you. I'm worried about you not getting stronger. I don't want anything to happen to you," he recognized.

"You're worried about getting back to Elena," she replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, my God, this has nothing to do with Elena. I'm worried about you, Bonnie, _you_ ," Damon expressed exasperatedly.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to apologize," he said. "I'm just frustrated."

"Damon, every day, I'm getting stronger. Everything will be fine."

"This is me you're talking to, Bon Bon. There's no need for lies."

"I would never lie to you, and you would never lie to me. I do feel stronger."

"It's okay to tell a white lie sometimes, especially if you're doing it to protect the ones you love." He gave a nervous guffaw.

"True, but you and me, we're brutally honest with one another." She bestowed a sweet smile upon him.

"Yeah." Damon squinted, thinking, gritting his jaw. Bonnie's choice of words was making him uneasy.

"You know, we're always talking about Elena. What about Stefan? What do you suppose he's doing right now?" Bonnie inquired, walking hand in hand with Damon.

"Hmm, if I know my brother like I think I know him, he has probably turned off his humanity," Damon admitted casually.

"Oh, God. Why did you have to tell me that?" Bonnie blew out her breath, bothered by his revelation.

"I'm sorry, but you asked." He gave a flippant chuckle and continued. "Stefan loves me. He loves me unconditionally and selflessly. I wished that I loved him with the same conviction," he announced, regret in his eyes.

"That's not true, Damon." She stopped and then turned to him. "I think you do love your brother with just as much conviction. The times that I've witnessed you being selfless was when it came to your brother."

Damon wrinkled his brow, recollecting. "You really think that?"

"Yes, I do." They shared a loving regard, still instinctively holding hands, reflecting over what was said, and then continued strolling through the forest.

"…sooo," Bonnie drawled.

"…sooo," Damon simulated, and they gave a cutesy titter.

"What if—Stefan and Elena find their way back to each other? How would that make you feel?" she asked, giving a serious visage.

"Mmm," Damon hummed, reflecting, a scowl on his brow.

"I'd be happy for them, but I'd be disappointed and saddened for my brother. He deserves better," he replied genuinely.

Bonnie halted them again. She turned to him with a dubious grimace on her contorted face.

"Damon, you go with Elena. Why is she so much better for you, but not good for your brother?"

"…because it's nasty Bonnie. Okay, I said it," he huffed, vexed.

Cynicism plowed her brow. "Nasty?" She gave a cynical laugh.

"It's not cool—to bounce between brothers. It is sad enough that we stayed in the boarding house, knowing that my brother was still living there. Since being here, I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I'm not okay with the person I was," he expressed passionately.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She smiled. A significant starry-eyed gaze ensued. They started walking again, both wearing a pondering aspect.

"…sooo," he singsong, and Bonnie gave a cute giggle.

"If my brother is with Elena, does that mean we can," he dropped off shyly.

They stopped, again, to concentrate, and focus on the important topic in the air.

"Damon, I love you, and I'd love nothing more than to be with you—that said, if Elena's with Stefan, I'm going to be with the man I love," she avowed seriously, giving his hand a loving squeeze.

Damon's baby, blue pupils sparkled with happiness as a proud grin slowly crept across his lips. His smile soon faded when he heard the baby's heartbeat, yet again, on this most gorgeous of days.

"Bonnie, I do not think we should hinge our love and our relationship on 'what if he,' what if she,' what if they.' We're in love with each other. I want you to be my girl," he declared dreadfully, yearning in his eyes.

"Damon, it is too soon. We have only been away from home for a short time. I get embarrassed, thinking about having to be around Elena, knowing that we slept together. I could see if we were here for years and this happened, but we happened right away—it's as if we were in love all along."

"Maybe we were Bonnie. I get that this is hard on you because Elena was your best friend before I was even a spec on your radar, but I love you. I think you are my soulmate. No. Fuck that, you are my soulmate. I want to marry you and start a family with you. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Katherine."

"You want to marry me?" Bonnie beamed.

"Duh, yes!" he exclaimed happily in a no-nonsense tone. She laughed.

"Well, marriage is possible, but you are aware that vampires cannot have children, right?" she said mockingly.

"What if I told you that there's something on this planet that will allow a vampire to have a baby," he publicized excitedly, his eyes like searchlights, clutching her hand even tighter.

"I'd say you have been sipping on the juice for far too long!" she mocked and then gave a hilarious hoot.

"Okay, I'll show you." He gently tugged on her hand, directing her to the verdant tree.

Damon dragged Bonnie along with pure determination to their destination.

"Behold—Gardenia's Garden of Eden, and here's the miracle tree," Damon said, showcasing the verdant tree with a wave of his hand.

"Eww, looks nasty. You sure this stuff is edible?" Bonnie frowned up at the verdant.

"Yup, it's edible. Here, try some." Damon freed Bonnie's hand to get some fruit from the tree.

It was then that they realized that they had been holding hands the entire time, and once they were detached, they both felt a void.

They looked at one another, spellbound.

"You want me to try the fruit?" Bonnie asked bashfully, owlishly blinking her eyes at him. She nervously pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, yeah." Damon grinned and then jolted the tree, causing some of the fruit to fall to the ground. He picked up a piece of the verdant, plucked some pieces of leaves and dirt from it, and then pushed it up to Bonnie's mouth.

"Ew, no. Get that out my face." She wrinkled up her nose with disgust.

"Come on. Taste it."

"Mm, no. I can't," she said, shaking her head, and closing her eyes.

"Here." Damon grabbed her bag and sat it on the ground beside their basket of clothes. "Now, close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, you have to, stop being so afraid. This stuff is delicious."

Bonnie closed her eyes as instructed.

"Now smell," he ordered.

She sniffed the fruit.

"How does it smell?" he asked.

"It smells nice."

"Now, take a bite."

"Ew, I feel like we're Adam and Eve!" Bonnie animatedly jumped up and down, squealing, and making a yuck face.

Damon gave a handsome laugh at her reaction.

She soon gave in with the opening of her mouth. She took a small bite. She slowly chewed and then gave a grin of approval. "Wow, it tastes nice. The hint of dirt didn't help make it better but it's pretty tasty."

"Better than the yellow fruit?" He grinned.

"No way." Bonnie giggled.

"Are you kidding me, this is way better than the yellow fruit. I'm going to take a shit load of this fruit back home to my brother."

"Oh, yeah; you totally should." She widened her eyes hilariously and then laughed.

"How did you discover this fruit?"

"Tupac. He said this fruit has the power to restore a person's reproductive system," he revealed coolly.

"Wow, it sounds like Tupac is smoking crack," she added.

"What if it works?" Damon asked seriously.

"Fruit can't make you have babies," she protested.

"...but what if it could? I believe it can." _It is how I got you pregnant,_ Damon whispered within and outwardly cringed.

"Well, maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't," she said coolly and shrugged.

"What if I ate this fruit and you turned up pregnant? Would you keep the baby?" He looked at her, expressionless.

She immediately lost her smile.

Damon hoped with all his heart that her answer would be yes. He was dying to tell her about the bun in her oven.

Bonnie remained silent.

Damon lifted the fruit to his mouth. He opened wide and pretended to take a bite. Bonnie slapped the fruit out of his hand.

Her reaction to him pretending to eat the verdant told him that she wanted to make love to him, again, but she did not want to have his baby. It was a bittersweet moment for him, so in true Damon fashion, he joked.

"…so, what you're telling me, is that you do want to have sex with me, again." He winked.

"Ugh, whatever." Bonnie picked the fruit up off the ground and gave it to Damon. "Eat the damn fruit," she sassed and then sashayed away from him. He gave a handsome chuckle, but seriousness overtook him, once more.

( ~ )

The witches' teleported everyone back to the boarding house. Tyler carried a subdued Stefan over his shoulder, up to his bedroom, and laid him down in his bed, even though he was badly injured, too. Tyler collapsed onto the floor.

"Tyler," Melissa called, concerned. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She came back and placed the towel against the bloody, gaping hole in his abdomen before applying great pressure.

Tyler groaned in pain as he pressed his hand down on Melissa's, helping her to compress his wound, and stop the bleeding. Tyler stretched his neck to peek over the bed to look at Stefan who was laying lifelessly on the bed. His eyes traveled to the bite mark. His iris glassed over. He grabbed his trembling lips and then blinked his guilty brood elsewhere. He could not accept what he had done to Stefan.

"Tyler, it will be okay," Melissa assured soothingly.

"No, no it won't. There is no cure for a werewolf bite," his voice wavered with dismay. "Well, maybe." His brow puckered with thought. "No, he won't help us," he mumbled.

"There has to be something we can do. We cannot give up hope. That's the last thing we need to do right now," she implored with faith.

"I didn't mean to bite him. Everything was happening so fast; me biting him was pure instinct," Tyler defended agitatedly as he held tightly to Melissa's hand, keeping the towel and her close.

They gazed worriedly into each other's eyes, both at a loss for words.

"Can you save him?" Tyler asked.

"I am damn sure going to try," Melissa avowed and bequeathed him with a comforting and reassuring smile.

"Tyler, don't you worry about Stefan," Lucy said with a serious calm, strutting in to the room, a spell book in hand.

"Stefan! Oh, my God, Stefan!" Caroline cried as she ran into room behind Lucy at seeing a wounded Stefan laying on the bed. She hurriedly ran to a passed-out Stefan and snugly clutched his hand. Stefan's room was now bustling with all his friends who were worried sick about him.

Outside, Elena was pulling up to the boarding house. She was pissed because she had to learn about the party due to Matt accidentally including her in on a group text. She enraged more so when Matt tried to play it off. She marched indignantly into the house. She surveyed the room, not seeing anyone she knew. Her ears twitched as her vampire senses became alert.

She heard Caroline crying upstairs, and then she heard Lucy say that there was no cure for a werewolf bite in her spell book. She raced upstairs with supreme speed to find Stefan, laying on the bed, clothes ripped, hair disheveled, and his arm bleeding from a bit mark.

"Stefan. Oh, god, Stefan," she said frantically, rushing to the bed to look down on him.

"I didn't mean to bite him Elena, but I couldn't stand by and watch him kill another innocent person," Tyler declared his eyes reddened with dismay.

"Stefan," she murmured dreadfully, dropping to her knees. She grabbed his leg and held on tight. Caroline's gaze sliced through her with downright malice.

Tyler's eyes went vague with thought.

A few moments later, he struggled to his feet with Melissa's help. "I know how we can save Stefan," he said, winded.

"How?" Lucy's brow snapped together with an anxious interest in what he had to say.

"Klaus," he revealed uneasily and then looked around the room to see all the alarmed faces looking back at him.

Caroline quickly stood, a distressed guise on her blushed face. "He'll… he'll never give us his blood to save Stefan. He'll never save him," she said stammering for words and shaking her head.

"Yes, he will," Tyler said, strictly, his eyes hallows of madness.

"I don't know Tyler," said Matt. "How can we convince him to come back here and save Stefan?"

"We can't, but she can." He gestured to Caroline with a perturbed nod.

"Me? No, not me? He hates me."

"Is that why he fucked you, because he hates you," Tyler said coldly.

Caroline's appearance flushed with disgrace. Everyone peered around at each other uncomfortably.

Stefan begin to stir about the bed.

"Uh, little werewolf. You need to leave," Lucy advised. She held a hand up, ushering Melissa and a wounded Tyler out of the room.

"Ugh, fuck. What the hell Lucy?" Stefan growled after coming to his senses. He propped himself up on the bed and then looked around the room.

"She went downstairs," Alaric answered him dryly.

"Why the fuck is you here, Buffy the vampire slayer?" Stefan bitched.

"Hoping I don't have to kill a vampire," Alaric said and then gave a smug smirk.

Stefan gave him a homicidal glimpse.

"Well, I hate to run, but I've got a werewolf to kill," Stefan said, getting out of bed.

"Stefan, you can't do this." Elena scurried up to him, resting a hand on his stomach, rapidly blinking her lashes, giving him that rehearsed doe-eyed look.

"Bitch, please." Stefan shoved her out the way and swaggered to the door. Elena tripped and fell into Matt. She jerked a vexed gape in Stefan's direction.

"Stefan stop this! This isn't you!" Elena droned. He kept walking, her plea fell on deaf ears.

Caroline flashed to the frame of the door. "I'm not going to let you hurt Tyler," she glowered at him.

Stefan angrily blew out his cheeks, swinging his head back to the heavens highly peeved off. "Once Tyler finds out I fucked you like the slut that you are, I'm pretty sure—he will want to kill you. Now move blondie. I don't want to hurt you."

Caroline shrunk with embarrassment as all eyes in the room were now on her.

"You slept with Stefan?" Envy clouded Elena's face. "You've always been jealous of me," she affronted.

"Jealous of you, don't be ridiculous. You don't have anything for me to be jealous about," Caroline countered. She crossed her arms heatedly, giving Elena a disgusted grimace.

A war of words ensued.

"Come on you guys. You are best friends. You should not be fighting with each other," Matt intervened, disappointed.

"Bonnie is my best friend," Caroline sassed cruelly.

Stefan tried sneaking off to find Tyler now that the groups focus was off him. Alaric armed his bow and shot a wooden dagger at Stefan, missing him. The move immediately caught everyone's attention. Stefan turned a deliberately slow and evil glower at Alaric.

"Oh, shit," Alaric blurted in horror as he watched Stefan head for him with determined vengeance in his eyes.

Elena flashed in front of Stefan. "This isn't you! Don't do this! If not for you, do it for me!" she implored hopelessly, pressing her hand against his chest.

Stefan grabbed Elena by the face and smashed her head into the partition, knocking her senseless, and leaving a gaping hole in his wall.

Matt grabbed a poker and whacked Stefan over the head. Stefan grabbed his head and then whipped his surprised sights around to get a view of his attacker. He gave a belligerent glower, offended by Matt's poor attempt at trying to overpower him. He fisted his hand and punched Matt square in the face. Blood went gushing out of Matt's nose as he swore and whimpered like a pansy. He cuddled his face and went running out of the room.

Alaric held out his hand, trying to make use of the weapon he wore on his wrist. Stefan caught his little daggers with hero speed. He tossed the wooden planks back at Alaric, getting him in his arm and leg.

"Omigod, this shit is wicked!" Enzo stood in the corner, purely entertained by the scene playing out in front of him.

Caroline stepped up to the plate with a one two punch, angering Stefan further. He turned his menacing eyes methodically back to her. He seized her by the throat and rammed her into the wall. She clawed at his hand, trying to break free. He looked at her and evilly laughed before sinking his razor sharp teeth into her cheek.

Elena found her resolve. She saw Caroline in trouble and hurried to her aid. She jumped on Stefan's back and plunged a dagger into his side. He snarled loudly in pain. He whizzed across the room, slamming her into the wall, yet again, whilst still dangling Caroline in his death grip.

Alaric, came at him with another round of shooting daggers, getting Stefan in his leg. Jeremy entered the room, seeing the calamity. He grabbed one of the wooden planks, laying on the floor, and went gunning for Stefan.

Stefan spotted his emerging attacker, used Caroline as his own personal weapon, and hurled her at Jeremy. The two of them went whirling through the air before crashing in to Stefan's dresser mirror.

Stefan yelled out with rage. He was done with the games. He yanked out the daggers using his leg as a pin cushion and flung them at the owner. One landed in Alaric's gut and the other in his chest. Alaric spewed a loud yelp as he pressed his hand against his plasma oozing wound, trying to stop the bleeding as he floated slowly down to the floor, bleeding out.

Stefan skimmed the room with lightning speed for any more takers. Jeremy, Alaric, and Caroline were down for the count. He turned his focus to Elena, who wriggled with fear about the floor.

He sluggishly pulled out the sharp plank that she had impelled in his side. He looked down on her with a satanic glare. "I gave your bitch ass all my fucking love, and this is how you repay me—BY DAGGERRING ME!" he roared in a thunderous voice. His eyes were bloodshot with seething lunacy. "You're dead to me," he whispered coldly. He lifted the dagger. Elena's eyes widened. Her body recoiled in defense as he started coming down with the stake, when once again, Lucy came to the rescue.

Stefan grabbed his temples and dropped to the floor, growling and bemoaning.

"Enough!" Lucy gave a scream so deafening that she made Stefan's ears bleed. She halted her concerted power.

Stefan sprawled all out on the floor. He timidly wiggled about, gaining his senses, and his strength. He propped himself up with his elbows and looked at Lucy. "God, I love it when you set my brain on fire. You want to fuck?" he said seductively and donated her with a flirting wink as he lay there with his face covered in blood splatter.

"Of course, baby, but right now, you need to calm the fuck down," she demanded, calmly, coolly, and collectedly.

"Damn, you sexy," Enzo said, winking, and sexily puckering his lips at her. With a lazy wave of her hand and a roll of her eye, Lucy broke Enzo's neck. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Elena, will you please give Alaric some blood before he dies, and you, come with me," she said casually and then pointed a strong, reprimanding finger at Stefan.

"Ugh." he face-palmed angrily, and then coolly left the room.

Caroline let out a relieving sigh once Stefan left and then went to Elena who was giving Alaric her blood. "Is he going to be okay?" she questioned with a sad snivel.

"Yes, he's healing," Elena answered, looking blankly down at Alaric's restoring injuries. She then looked at Caroline with a contrite and frightened look in her eyes.

Caroline looked back at Elena with her tear-filled eyes. "Are we sure we want to cure Stefan?" she inquired jokingly. Elena widen and then narrowed her eyes before dissolving into a fit of laughter. "We have to save Stefan, Caroline," she replied incredulously and gave a playful roll of her eyes.

( ~ )

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy yelled, pushing Stefan up against the wall.

He sent her a smug grin. "For starters, you let a damn werewolf bite me," he said, shoving himself off the wall, and pointing his finger in her face.

Lucy slapped his hand away. "You got yourself bitten by a werewolf," she clarified strongly.

"No, you did bitch. You brought him out there. You have access to my bedroom. You have access to my DNA. You are the one who did a fucking teleportation spell, and you lead him straight to me," he exclaimed through tight lips, fuming.

She got up in Stefan's face, unafraid. "I told your bloodsucking ass that you won't be killing people on my watch, so hell yeah, I teleported Tyler to your ass, and if I had to do it again, I would," she said coldly, her eyes icy, and severe.

Stefan raised his hand to strike her. He twisted his lips, and his face contorted with anger. He imparted her with an antagonistic and lethal gape.

"If you hit me, you better kill me, because I swear, I am the last bitch you'll ever hit," she said, warning.

Stefan lowered his hand and gave a disturbing grunt. "I thought we had a connection you and me," he reminded.

"The only connection we have is when you're fucking me, that's it. I don't owe you shit. I'm here for Bonnie, and the people of this town, and I'm warning you, you so much as look at Tyler in the wrong way, or hurt, or kill anyone else, I'll let your ass die."

"I don't need your help. I welcome death," he said proudly.

"You can welcome death or not, I'm still going to save you, because it's what Bonnie would want me to do," she avowed and then turned to leave.

"Lucy," he called.

She turned around. He could hear her footsteps draw closer. "You are no longer welcome in my home. I want you gone." He stood looking out at the backyard, his hands on his hips.

"When Bonnie's home, or when you are dead—is when I'll leave."

"Well, that's unfortunate," he mumbled.

"…so, I guess this means we're no longer friends with benefits?" she asked.

"We were never friend's sweetheart. You just kept my dick warm."

Lucy laughed. "That's fine. I never wanted your ass anyway," she said crudely and then walked away.

Lucy ran into Elena on the way inside. Elena was standing by the back door, eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Oh, hey, Lucy. Do you think Stefan means all the things that he has said?" she asked, scared.

"Some of the things he says and does may be exaggerated, but him being without his humanity doesn't mean he's not him. Stefan is himself, his unfiltered; unhuman, and painfully blunt with truthfulness," she enlightened simply and then left Elena with her thoughts. Elena turned around, watching Lucy as she went upstairs, registering her words.

Even with the knowledge that Elena was armed with, she still decided to face Stefan.

"Stefan," she called once she was outside on the patio.

Stefan was laying back on the concrete, playing Angry Birds on his cellphone, ignoring Elena.

Elena disregarded his silence and soldiered on with the belief that she, and she alone could bring Stefan back.

"Stefan, I know you're acting out because of Damon, but we're going to save him. We're going to bring him back home. Stefan, I need you, but we can't be there for each other if you're not yourself. Lucy says this is the real you, but I don't believe that. You're only doing all these horrible things because Damon's not here, and because we're not together anymore, but the truth is Stefan, I love you just as much as I love Damon. Maybe even more. I only chose Damon." She rested.

"I had to choose Damon because he needed me in a way that you never did. Damon can't live without me. He's probably out there in the world going crazy, knowing he can't be here with me. If I could have you both, I would." She gave a gloomy chortle. "I know that's a selfish way to be, but I had to make a choice. I had to do right by both of you," she summed up.

Stefan lay there for a few moments, completely engrossed by the game he was playing.

"Stefan, did you hear me?" she asked as she came to sit down beside him.

"Yeah, I heard you," he replied casually, but I'm kind of the middle of something.

"Stefan you owe it to me to talk to me," she demanded, batting her lashes.

He jerked an offended glare in her direction.

"All right." He grinned. "You are one selfish and delusional bitch, and the fact that you think my humanity hinges on a slut that hopped off my dick one night and onto my brother's the next night is the key to bringing back my humanity is so fucking laughable." He gave an unbelieving chortle. "…and you seriously think you're going to save or help save someone?" he drawled unattentively, putting his focus back on his cellphone.

Stefan, this isn't-," she started but was rudely cut short.

"Oh, and I find it incredibly hilarious that you believe I turned my humanity off because of you, or that you ' _Think'_ you chose Damon because he needs you. You chose Damon because he was obsessed with you and you had him wrapped around your little finger." He dangled. "Narcissistic tramp," he mumbled as if he were throwing insults into the wind, but in fact, he was talking about her.

"Everything that's happening right now in my life is divine intervention. Yes, I want my brother back, but if Lucy can't bring him and Bonnie back, oh well." He shrugged.

"Honestly Elena, the night you fucked my brother, I fell out of love with you. Yes, I still loved you, like a dumb ass, but I saw you in a whole new light after that. You're a disgusting human being. You sicken me, and I gotta tell you, I don't think my brother's going to be with you when he returns. Yes!" he cheered, praising the win of his digital game.

"It's weird that you honestly believe that Damon needs you for his survival. Do you know my brother at all?" He gave a softly weeping Elena a blasé stare and then looked back down at his phone.

"Damon did not truly love you. How do you feel about your choice now? Oooh, watch out!" He stopped to fully commit to his game. "Yeah, so anyway, no Elena, you can't have either of us, because we don't want you. Yes! I move to the next level. You see that shit!" He smiled, feeling complete merriment with himself.

"Well, I got women to fuck and blood to take," he said nonchalantly, hopping up off the steps.

"Oh, that reminds me," he remembered with the snapping of his fingers as he spun back around to her, waiting for his thought to fully manifest itself.

"I almost killed you." He frowned thwarted. "Think of how great Mystic Falls would be if you no longer existed. Damn!" He stood on the patio, a faraway look in his eyes, pondering over what could have been. "Oh, well." Stefan went inside the house after delivering his final insult.

Elena could not move from the steps. She was paralyzed with devastation. Dejection clouded and poured down on her self-deluded world. Tears slipped from her sad eyes. She had attempted to hide her heartbreak from Stefan, but he saw it, and he laughed. He didn't care.

( ~ )

Bonnie and Damon had made it home. Damon cooked Bonnie a wonderful, healthy homecooked meal. They sat down at the table and reminisced about their day. Damon found it difficult to keep his secret from Bonnie. He wanted to tell her badly that she was pregnant with their child. He owed it to her to be honest, but he'd rather ruin their friendship by deceiving his best friend than being the honest man that Bonnie believed he was.

After dinner, they cleaned up together, and then they cuddled on the sofa.

They got all snuggled up on the couch. Damon read to Bonnie. He read the book animatedly, making weird noises to describe certain sounds, and using dissimilar voices when reading for a different character, it was as if he were practicing being a father.

"I feel like I'm watching TV!" She was tickled pink. Damon gave a huge, proud grin.

"Oh, my God. I feel like I'm about to faint." She sat up quickly, grabbing her forehead. "I can't believe how tired I am," Bonnie proclaimed. Hearing Bonnie's use of the word faint to describe her tiredness really freaked Damon out. He sat speechless on the sofa, whilst Bonnie got ready for bed. She kept tiredly babbling on about trivial things as if she were trying to fight her sleep.

"You coming to bed?" she called in a raised and happy voice.

"Uh, yeah," he replied distractedly. He got off the sofa, blowing out candles on the way to the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and then jumped in bed. He laid down with his head propped up on his arm, looking up at thin air, a worried look in his orbs.

Bonnie inched closer to him, resting her head on his chest, and her warm thigh on his, wearing a wondering countenance. Damon." She paused.

"Yeah, babe."

"Did you eat any of the verdant fruit before sleeping with me?"

His eyes went as round and as big as doorknobs.

"No. No. No, I wouldn't eat that stuff, just no," he stuttered apprehensively.

"…but you said it was delicious," she replied dreamily, reminding him of their conversation.

"Tupac gave me a slither of the shit. That's all. He said you'd have to eat at least four or five of those ugly little things for them to heal you," he fumbled through his explanation. "I mean… why are you asking me this? Like—why would you even think something like that? Why would you ask me if I ate the fruit? I wouldn't eat that stuff. I wouldn't. I just wouldn't." Damon had officially become a babbling idiot.

Bonnie gave a little giggle. "Calm down big boy. I know you wouldn't deceive me like that at least not on purpose."

"No, I wouldn't. I love you. Now give me a kiss," he said sweetly.

She reached up and gave him a long, lingering peck on the lips. "I love you, too," she said and then laid back down on his chest. "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Bon Bon," he reiterated.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She fell fast asleep, but Damon on the other hand, laid in bed, restless, worried, and angry with himself for deceiving Bonnie. The only thing that gave him comfort was the sound of his unborn child's heartbeat. "I'm doing all of this for you," he whispered into the ambiance.

The thought of being a father had never crossed his mind before.

Mainly, because he knew he couldn't have children, and the fact that he hadn't met a woman that made him feel like settling down didn't reinforce his feelings on the matter either.

Being a domesticated man never appealed to Damon, not until now. He was suddenly taken away from his thoughts when he heard Bonnie mumbling in her sleep.

She was sweating profusely, tossing, and turning fitfully about the bed.

"No. No. Let me go!" she screamed.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up," Damon called softly and gently shook her, trying to wake her.

Bonnie ripped herself away from the bed and quickly grabbed her chest.

"This man was chasing me. He was trying to kill me," she said breathlessly, horrified.

"It was a nightmare Bonnie." He looked at her worriedly as he took her by the shoulders.

"No. No, it was not. The dream was real. This man was enormous. He hurt me." Bonnie began to cry.

"No. No, baby, this was all a nightmare. No one is going to hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you," Damon avowed with conviction, taking Bonnie up into a protective and loving embrace.

Bonnie nodded, her heart still rapidly beating. She and Damon looked at each other yearningly. They could not take their eyes off one another, even when fear and concern were ever so present.

He took her chin between his finger and thumb. He kissed her forehead, nose, and then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come on. Lay down, get some rest," he whispered, floating them back down to the mattress.

Bonnie nodded and then melted into his nestle. Damon pressed her tiny body snuggly into his, stealing kisses from her forehead.

Not only did he have to worry about lying to Bonnie about their baby, now he had to worry about her vision manifesting itself, too. _Fuck me,_ his brain whispered, horrified.

* * *

A/N: XOXOXOX


	12. Chapter 12: Pseudo Paradise

**A/N:** No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters. The characters are written in my own likeness, OOC. This is an AU. Sorry this chapter is so long.

A reminder, my other handle here on FF is, 'A Glutton for Bamon.' I have added this story to that handle as well. I have added the last chapter over there though because I've found that account gets less reviews than this one… LOL!

 **Oblivion Chapter 12: Pseudo Paradise**

Damon opened his eyes to see the back of Bonnie's head as they lay in bed together. A slight grin crept across his lips. He pushed his nose into her soft tresses and snuggled closer to her. He nestled his covered penis up against her covered rump, wishing that they were completely naked as they lay hugged all up and spooning.

He listened for his unborn child's heartbeat. He was relieved to know that her being pregnant wasn't a creation of his mind's eye.

A year ago, he probably would have argued avidly against the whole idea of a domesticated life, but now, he was excited and intrigued by it all. He wondered what it would be like to be a father. He wondered what Stefan would be like as an uncle.

As thoughts of being a father diminished from his mind, he began to think about what Bonnie would do once she learned of her pregnancy. At the rate the baby was growing, he was sure that morning sickness was soon to come.

Sunlight began to fill the room. Normally, by this time of morning, he would be awakening to an empty house. Bonnie would be gone, but not this morning.

She was sound asleep. He did not remember a time when she had slept so serenely since they had been on new Earth. The baby had a positive effect on more than just him.

He rubbed his cheek against hers and stroked her arm with his strong hand. Her warm body was heaven against his cool physique.

His affectionate caresses progressed beyond touching and cuddling. He kissed her all over her face and neck. He snickered lowly at his deviousness of stealing kisses and fondles from her.

The image of an angry Bonnie made his heart flutter with fondness.

Monkey Man decided to let out a booming roar outside their window. The animal was merely flexing his wind pipes but the sound of it gave Damon a shock.

He jumped clear out of bed, startling a sleeping Bonnie in the process.

Her eyes opened wide as headlights, alarmed.

"I'm stronger than you!" she yelled, yanking herself from the bed. Her blinkers scanned the room. She released a loud, reliving sigh once realizing she was not in harm's way, but at home in her own bed.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Damon asked, jumping back on the bed, looking worriedly at her as he waved his fingers down the side of her face.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," she said groggily and fell back down to the mattress.

"I'm guessing you're going back to sleep?" He delivered a soft chortle.

"You got it," she replied, shielding her face from the well-lit room with the blanket.

Damon watched her for a few seconds more and then jumped out of bed, vexed at hearing Monkey Man still being all loud outside their window.

"Shut up, you, mangy beast!" he blasted.

Monkey Man grunted and bared his teeth.

"Stop smiling at me. You've ruined everything," he nagged.

Monkey Man slung mud at him. Damon closed the shutter doors at vampire speed, successfully blocking the hurling muck.

"You little shit," he mumbled.

"Damon! Good morning!" Tupac waved as he strolled up the walkway, wearing a gleeful grin.

"Ah, great," Damon murmured with a roll of his eye. He closed the shutters, got fully dressed, and took his time going out to visit with Tupac.

"Tupac, I like you and all, but it's really too damn early for a visit. Don't you think?" he chided, he was in a mood.

"Here's the two-hundred shillings I promised you. Doesn't this make my visit worthwhile?" he replied, holding the bag of coins out for Damon to take.

"Thank you. Now, go away."

Damon turned Tupac around and pushed him in the direction from which he came.

"Hey, I thought we could hang out without the women," Tupac said disappointingly.

"I'm trying to get one, and you're ruining it for me, so _Bye_ ," he enunciated.

"Oh, so you and Bonnie are trying to have a romantic morning," Tupac replied, his back to Damon. He continued. "This reminds me of the time that Zinnia and I had our first date." He beamed in retrospect. Damon went back inside the house, and Tupac was still talking.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude!" he yelled, seeing that Damon was gone. He kicked rocks and left.

Damon sat down on the bed, placing the bags of coins on the floor. He was enthusiastic about watching Bonnie sleep than doing anything else. He begin caressing her face all over again.

"I'm stronger than you? What were you dreaming about Bonnie _?_ " he whispered once recalling her outburst from earlier.

He cautiously observed her for a few minutes more before deciding to get the day started. He made her a hearty breakfast consisting of bread and honey, two lean slices of meat, fruit, and he brewed her favorite tea that he kept warm over the fire in their tiny little oven/stove. He went on to prepare her shower.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to land immediately on Damon's ass. He was standing in front of the table, counting their money. Not that he didn't trust Tupac, but he didn't think that Bonnie would take too kindly to him watching her as she slept.

Bonnie cursed herself internally. She wanted to be out of the house before Damon got up. She didn't trust herself to be around him. She put up a great front, but she played them making love to each other repeatedly in her head. The images of Damon's cock popped in her brain every six seconds of the day.

She scanned his masculine figure; as she swooned over his outer appearance, she started visualizing how beautiful he was when he would kiss or declare his love to Elena. She now was on the receiving end of his affections. She felt overwhelmingly blithe about his love.

She now knew the simplest things about him, like how husky his voice was in the morning, or when he was in a serious mood. She lucidly remembered his touch and the way he looked at her before they made love.

Bonnie sat up slowly on the side of the bed, her mantra of thoughts still on him.

If it weren't for the aroma of the homemade bread and meat, she would have forced herself back to sleep, so she could conjure up sweet dreams about them.

The wooden frames squeaked as Bonnie moved about the bed, alerting Damon to her being awake.

"Morning," he greeted in a low, deep voice, giving her a fiery gleam.

 _God, why does he have to look at me like that? Why is he so good looking? If he were ugly, things would be so much easier. Maybe I should sleep with him one more time. What could it hurt? No one needs to know_ , Bonnie conversed internally with herself.

"Are you okay?" He came and sat down beside her.

The bulge in his pants made her uneasy and moist in the panties.

"Hey you. You okay?" He squinted his eyes, worried; he comfortingly massaged her uncovered leg.

Bonnie swallowed deeply, nervous that his hand was touching her so seductively.

"I'm okay," she answered mawkishly.

"Are you sure? You seem worried, and this morning, you screamed, 'I'm stronger than you.' What was that all about?"

"Yeah, I had that same nightmare, again, but I'm okay. I don't think it's anything to be worried about," she replied, shifting her gaze illicitly about, not making eye contact with him.

He puckered his gaze suspiciously at her.

"Well, if you need me, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" he said seriously.

She looked at him, surprised by his words. She believed him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Damon Salvatore wouldn't be there for her. He returned her sweetness, with a beatific grin of his own.

"Thank you. I feel safer, knowing that you're here for me."

"You do not need to thank me for something that I take pleasure in doing, and that's protecting and loving you." He grinned and gave her hand a loving squeeze. Their little exchange immediately turned into one awkward moment, as they gave each other lovesick puppy eyes.

She cleared her throat, prompting him to speak.

"Are you hungry? I made some breakfast, and I filled the pail for you to take a shower."

"Oh, wow. Thank you, and I am starving by the way." Bonnie gave her stomach a pat and a gentle rub.

He looked down at her belly, remembering that she was now carrying his child. He reached his hand over and gave her tummy a gentle pat, his eyes dreamily transfixed on her abdomen.

She gave him a curious gaze. "Uh, are you okay?" She narrowed her lashes and derisively snorted.

He widened his eyes, snatched his hand from her, and jumped to his feet.

In a fleeting moment, he had almost forgotten that he, not her, knew that she was pregnant. Here he was again, wanting to confide in her about the baby, but fear of what she might do overtook him. It was his baby, too, but unfortunately, Damon didn't have a say over her body, so he did the only thing that he could do, he refused to let Bonnie know about the pregnancy.

He had to give his baby a fighting chance, but looking down at Bonnie, who was selfless, and who would rather die herself than hurt the people she loved, it made him feel ashamed of himself. She did not deserve his lies, but she also did not deserve to give up everything to please her friends, and he would make sure that those types of things never happened to Bonnie, again.

He easily talked himself out of telling her the truth, but unfortunately, it wasn't soon enough for her to pick up on the fact that he was hiding something.

"Why do you look guilty? What did you do while I was asleep?" She stood up, crossly fold her arms, and sent him a reprimanding look.

"What? I did not do anything but be the best friend you could ever have, and I certainly do not kiss and cuddle you while you sleep. God, you are so accusatory," he babbled in feign defense, inadvertently spilling the beans on himself, during his idiotic rambling.

He shifted nervously on his feet, his cheeks bright red as he waited for Bonnie's response.

"Whatever, Damon." She shooed him off with a rude wave of her hand and scurried off to the washroom.

He upturned his brow curiously at her. He was prepared for her to tear into him, but she completely shrugged off his inconsequential reply instead.

He remained rooted in place, dumbfounded by their insignificant tiff, but he kept an eye on the bathroom door as if he were expecting her to pop out and rip him a new one. He shrugged once he realized his paranoia had gotten the better of him. He cleared the coins from the table and sat down to have breakfast with Bonnie

"Aww, you're waiting for me. This is nice, I think," she said, presenting him with a grateful smile.

"Oh, I'll get that," he blurted. He rushed to pull out her chair. She looked back at him, blushing as she blindly lowered herself down to sit.

Bonnie started greedily stuffing her face, forgetting that Damon was there, staring at her.

"What's in the bag?" she inquired, her mouth full.

"Tupac dropped off the money he promised."

"Oh, why didn't he stay to visit?"

"Beats me. I asked him to stay, but he was in a rush to get back home. You know him," he replied artlessly, omitting that he rudely got rid of their guest.

"What are you doing today?" she probed.

"I thought maybe we could check into getting a bigger place to live. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice," she answered absentmindedly.

That was all they could think to say to each other. Through the rest of the meal, all they could conjure up were erotic glances. Bonnie found herself shy under his sensual gape. She politely excused herself from the table.

She went to the stove and topped off her cup of tea. She looked out the window, seeing a horse-like creature feeding yards away. Realizing that the room was as quiet and as still as the sea before the storm, she peeped over her shoulder to see if Damon was still there.

He was sitting at the table, relaxed, legs spread wide, coolly drumming his fingers, a faraway look in his eyes. She could not help but smirk at how adorable he was. She turned back to the window to look at the creature as she sipped on her hot beverage.

"What's got you so preoccupied over there?" he asked, scooting his chair across the floor, it loudly screeched as he moved it over the wood. 'Oops, sorry." He flinched.

Oddly, the noise didn't take Bonnie away from marveling over the creature outside.

Damon came and stood by her. He looked out the window to see what had her so captivated.

"You okay?" he asked, not even noticing the creature, grazing outside their window,

"I want to ride one of those horse creatures. You rode one. What was it like?" she replied abstractedly.

"What?" he crinkled his eyes.

"That horse thingy over there." She pointed.

"No! No, you cannot ride one of those in your delicate—," he stopped mid-sentence, bucking his eyes.

"In my delicate what? O M G, are you saying because I'm a woman I can't ride that beautiful animal?" She frowned.

"Not because you're a woman. You're so tiny. That thing is huge."

"I don't care. I want to ride one. They look fun."

"They're amazing!" he gloated and then caught himself. "I mean… they're okay." He shrugged animatedly.

"Please teach me how to ride one," she pleaded, fluttering her lashes at him.

"Well, when you beg like that—who can refuse," he philandered and gave a wink of his eye.

"You're a mess." She shook her head dubiously at him and gave a little splutter.

::::::

There was not a whole lot that people could do in Gardenia, but the natural beauty of the planet was like no other. Damon could marvel at his surroundings all day. He didn't feel like he had to look over his shoulder all the time like he did when they first arrived.

He sat out in the town square watching Bonnie as she mingled with the town's women.

This was his first time observing the people and how they interacted with each other.

"I'm ready," she informed

"You're done gossiping?" he joked.

"I was _not_ gossiping," she corrected sassily.

"Sure, you weren't." He smirked. "Do you mind if we stop by the townhall to speak with Tupac?"

"Nope." She gave a polite grin.

He draped an arm over her shoulders. She pressed her lips together, giving an apprehensive grin, but gave in to their romantic cuddle. She meandered an arm around his waist. He took the basket of goods that she was totting. They looked like the perfect doting couple as they walked in perfect stride up the walkway. She did not make a fuss as his fingers lovingly caressed her naked shoulder, and he bequeathed her forehead and cheek with solicitous kisses.

Bonnie brought them to an unforeseen stop as she believed she saw someone that she knew. "Oh, my God," she said stunned. "Is that Qetsiyah?"

"Where?" Damon's eyes thinned to slits as he searched the sea of faces in the crowd. Bonnie tapped him on the chest, trying to get his attention. "See, over there." She pointed.

The woman turned quickly away from them and slid her cloak further down her head. "No way. There's no way in hell that Qetsiyah is here. She killed herself, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bonnie whispered, still trying to see the woman's face.

"Come on babe." Damon curled his arm around her waist and nudged her along.

At the booth, the woman peered over her shoulder, thunderstruck by seeing them.

"Qetsiyah, here's your payment. You bought some real fine pieces this time. I have no doubt we'll sell them all by week's end."

"Never mind that. Who's that couple?" Qetsiyah pointed at Bonnie and Damon who were leaving the courtyard.

"Oh, that's Bonnie and Damon. They're the outlanders I told you about."

"Oh. Well, thank you for the payment. I don't think I'll be returning for a while." Qetsiyah snatched up the bag of money and hightailed it out of town.

Damon peeped inside the town hall to make sure the environment was peaceful before leading Bonnie inside.

"Tupac, my man," he greeted happily.

"What do you want?" Tupac pouted.

"Oh, now."

"How are you doing, Tupac?" Bonnie inquired kindly.

"Your boyfriend here-,"

"Are there any houses for sale around here?" Damon cut Tupac short, preventing him from divulging what happened between them earlier that morning.

Oddly, the news of Bonnie and Damon wanting to buy a bigger home intrigued Tupac. His demeanor transformed in a flicker of an eyelid.

"You want a bigger house? Okay, we built three new homes very recently. They're not furnished."

"How much? We have schillings," Bonnie toyed and then gave an adorable giggle, tickling Damon.

"For you…," Tupac twisted his face in thought. "…a thousand schillings," he said seriously.

Bonnie went slack-jaw.

"What the fuck?" Damon scrunched his eyes in disbelief. "I sense this is about this morning," he said coolly, giving Tupac a callous languish.

"I am only kidding. You two can have the home for free, but you will have to buy your own furniture," he advised.

"Why the change of heart?" Bonnie's eyes dimmed with an inkling.

Tupac blew out air. "Look, I won't pussy foot around with you. I need you to make day-walking bracelets, rings, whatever—for my men. They're ready to get back to their everyday lives. They've been here a couple of days now, without incident. We've even let them go several hours without feeding, tempting them with human blood, and no one failed."

Bonnie inhaled; her deportment filled with misgivings about his request. Damon looked down at her with a wondering guise.

"I'm really not comfortable with this. These vampires' will not only own the night, they'll own the day, too." She rested. "I'm the only one in this town that has the power to stop them, and with these many vampires running loose, it'll make it much harder for me to contain and defeat them," she expressed strongly.

"… and I do understand your position, but I need my men. Our quarrel with the Bara intensifies every day. I give you my word that these men will not cause you or the people of Gardenia any harm. Please, reconsider your position," he implored tenaciously.

She gave a loud sigh, relaxing her body. "I know I'm going to regret this," she replied, reluctance lining her voice.

"No, you won't," Tupac answered seriously.

She gave him a doubtful glimpse.

Damon's spectacles ping-ponged between them.

"How many rings do you need," she conceded with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you, Bonnie! Thank you! Thank you!" He tower his fingers and lifted his voice to the heavens.

"I need at least a hundred rings, but—there is one problem." He paused dramatically.

"What now?" Damon grimaced.

"We don't have many precious stones in our possession. Most of the jewelry made is with shiny rocks. The piece you are wearing is real, but it was taken from the dead. The merchant who supplies us with these jewels lives in a faraway village. She brings her goods here to be sold in our city."

"Oh," Bonnie frowned as she took hold of the gem hanging from her necklace, giving it an uncomfortable once over.

"Sorry, Bon Bon," Damon said regretfully.

"No, don't be. You didn't know. I still love my necklace." She grinned preciously.

Damon took her by the waist, pulled her into him, and gave her an angel kiss.

"You two ready to go?" Tupac asked.

They nodded in agreement.

"Tao, keep an eye on things. I'll be back shortly. Let's go." Tupac gestured to the exit.

He marveled over the unsuspecting duo, grinning. Bonnie was completely enamored with Damon and everyone else could see it but her.

"How adorable." Tupac smirked.

::::::

They ran into Zinnia on the way to see the houses. Bonnie and Damon walked in to what was a much larger place than where they currently lived but it was still quaint.

Instead of being a two roomed house, it had an open floor plan, two bedrooms, and a large bathroom. The bathroom had a bathtub along with a shower. The kitchen was separated by an archway entry with tiny cabinets on both sides of the porcelain sink, and it had a tiny oven/stove that sat across from the cupboard.

In this house, their bedrooms actually had doors. There were plenty of windows of all sizes, and unlike their current home, this house had an aqueduct system, which helped to drop the temperature in the home tremendously, according to Tupac.

Hearing that the house had its own cooling system made Damon see red. After all he and Bonnie had done for the people of Gardenia, he could not understand why Tupac and his friends didn't put them in the better house to begin with.

Damon got over his anger rapidly when he thought about investing in a new home with the woman he wanted to spend forever with. Suddenly, a little thing like keeping the house from them did not seem such a big deal in retrospect.

"Do you like the house?" Zinnia asked.

"I love it!" Bonnie beamed.

"Do you want it?" Tupac asked.

"Of course, we want the house. What kind of dumb ass question is that?" Damon barked spitefully.

Tupac ignored Damon's snide remark. He was use to him being occasionally rude.

"Damon," Bonnie warned. "When can we move in?"

"Anytime you want," Zinnia said happily.

"Oh, Zinnia. The horses; can anyone ride them or do we need permission?" Bonnie asked.

"They belong to all of the people. You don't need permission."

"Really? Well, Damon I guess we're going riding."

"Yup." He rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie do you think you should be riding a horse in your delicate condition?"

Zinnia's comment came right out of a horror movie. Damon froze up on the spot.

"In my delicate condition? You too, Zinnia?" She frowned.

"It's getting late. Bonnie we better get our things if we want to stay here tonight?" Damon intruded agitatedly.

"Bonnie, I wasn't trying to be mean. You can do what you want, but maybe when you're further along."

Tupac seeing a terrifyingly, pale Damon felt compelled to intervene. "I think what she means, Bonnie, is that you are really small and they're such large animals."

"No-," Zinnia started.

"Zinnia, may I have a word with you," Tupac said while grabbing her by the arm and dragging her outside.

"Bonnie, I'm going to take a look around the house. Wait here," Damon spluttered for words and then rushed outside behind them.

Bonnie was too upset about Zinnia's comment to even think about their suspicious behavior.

"Bonnie's pregnant," Zinnia blurted once seeing Damon.

"She is, but I haven't told her."

"Damon, you have to tell her!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" she asked heatedly.

"If I tell her, she'll get rid of my kid!" he broadcasted loudly, enraged.

"You don't know that!" she shot back.

"I do, because I know Bonnie!" he refuted in a raised voice. "…so, if you two will be so kind as to stay out of my fucking business!"

"But-,"

"Zinnia, this is Damon's decision. He knows Bonnie better than the both of us. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Ugh," Zinnia pouted and then stormed off.

"Go after her!" Damon blasted irately, gesturing to an angry Zinnia.

"Can you two find your way back?" Tupac asked.

"Yes!" Damon colored with exasperation.

"Listen, don't worry about Zinnia; she won't say anything," Tupac pleaded as he backed down the pathway, remorse tinting him.

Damon looked back at the house, tightly fisting the hair at the top of his head.

"Damon," Bonnie called as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Where are Zinnia and Tupac?"

"They had to go," he replied, diverting his dreamy-eyed daze elsewhere.

"…so, you love the house?" she stated happily.

"Yes, I do, and even more so that I know you'll be staying with me," he replied languorously, his eyes pools of dismay.

"Do you think we should continue to share the same bed?" she questioned unsurely.

"…and why not Bonnie," he answered nastily. "All we have is each other. I feel safe when laying next to you. I don't feel alone when you're near, and I know you feel the same way, so don't tell me you don't." His voice fractured with emotion.

"Damon."

"What, Bonnie?" He was angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared, okay?"

"...but you are not sorry enough to stop sleeping half naked in the same bed with me."

"Ouch." She gave a mortified glance.

Damon immediately regretted what he said. "I apologize, Bonnie."

"No, you don't have to apologize. You are right. Well, now we'll have two rooms. I can sleep in the other room."

"You don't have to do that," he replied imploringly.

"I know it's not fair that I sleep in my skimpy night gowns. It is not fair to you, but like you said, I feel safe when you are beside me. It's just you and me, Damon," she explained somberly.

He grinned. He took her into his arms and squeezed her snugly. "I want to keep sleeping with you," he whispered into her hair.

"I want to keep sleeping with you, too." She giggled, and seconds later, they laughed at their pathetic display of emotions.

( ~ )

Stefan rolled out of bed feeling like death. He was bitten over twenty-four hours ago, and his injury was already beginning to affect him. He sat up on the side of the bed, his boots, hitting the floor with a soft clomp. Instead of going out and screwing some hot babe or feeding on some poor sap, he went to his bedroom after giving Elena a piece of his unhuman mind and crashed.

He rolled up his shirt sleeve and inspected the werewolf bite on his arm, his orbs a black pool of void. His predicament didn't seem to make him flicker with the slightest human emotion.

Stefan's eyes went bloodshot and shadowy veins pulsed across his cheek. He smirked, and his incisors extended in a wink. He moved about the house like wind whizzing through tree branches to the one whose blood was summoning him. He stopped precipitously in the kitchen ingress and gave his prey a threatening, enflamed gape.

The broom Melissa was holding, slipped from her hand, and hit the floor. Her peepers went bug-eyed once spotting the full-on vampire standing menacingly in the doorway. She balled her hands into fist and started backing away from him. Stefan sneered, peeling his vampire face.

"Sweet Melissa," he sung, closing the distance between them as he prowled over to her like an animal sneaking up on prey. Stefan was now standing in front of her. He placed a hand on the kitchen counter and jut out a knee. Melissa gripped the counter top, anchoring her quivering figure.

He looked down at her fingertips, whiting as she tensely gripped the counter top. He skated a hand over to hers and covered it with his veined, well-manicured hand with its handsome shapely fingers.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," he honeyed with his silvery tongue, giving her an alluring ray. "I like you Melissa," he said youthfully and animatedly.

She fearfully combed his face, reading his demeanor. "I'm not afraid of you." She yanked her hand away from his with a roll of her eyes and started picking up the broken glass from the coffee mug she broke earlier. Stefan watched her for a moment and then began helping her. He squatted down in front of her, immediately, spying her tiny droplets of blood that had summoned him to her. He swallowed deeply, fighting his blood lust.

"I don't need your help," she quipped.

"…so, you're a witch?" he joked.

"What?" she wrinkled her face with disgust. "You know what the hell I am."

"You're obviously not a good witch, or else you would've twitched your nose and this shit would've been cleaned up," he said nonchalantly still picking up debris.

Melissa gave him a murderous glower and then threw the shards of glass at him. She preceded for the door, opting for a dramatic departure. He whooshed to the exit, cutting her off.

"What do you see in the pooch, little witch?" He feathered the back of his fingers down her cheek. She winced.

"Give me a kiss?"

"Get out of my way," she said through clenched lips.

"Give me a kiss and I'll move." He leaned against the door, coolly folding his arms, and crossed his foot, "…or," he paused dramatically. "A kiss can save the dog's life." He gave an evil grin.

She tensed and reddened with angry, fisting her hands. She raced him a penetrating scowl and delivered a concentrative waive of pain against him.

Stefan closed his eyes, pressed his fingers strongly against his temple, and hummed through the pain. She ceased her rain of power. Stefan's eyes popped open; he released a handsome chortle. "Is that all you got?" He cocked his head handsomely to the side, laughing. She unleashed another assault against him.

Her eyelids went like shutters and speedily opened wider after feeling Stefan's lips contact hers. She flailed her hands about. His mouth overpowered hers, parting them for access. He meandered his tongue into her mouth. She hummed into his orifice. He gripped her face with a tenderness that no true monster could bestow. Melissa's body slumped. Her eyes slowly closed. She timidly bobbled her head from side to side as she evaporated deeper into their carnal osculation.

He pecked her lips sensually a few more times before ending their smooch altogether. He loomed over her, fanning her cheek with his finger, his eyes filled with deceit. Melissa stood there with her eyes closed, head tilted, her lips still puckering, and giving kisses.

"That flea bag can't make love to you like me," he whispered, a dangerous, and conniving tone in his vocals.

Her lashes slowly lifted once the coldness of his voice reached her awareness.

"You've got what you wanted. Now move," she replied lividly. She rudely wiped his kiss from her mouth and shouldered passed him.

Stefan deliberately turned his hawkish gape to her, tracking her out to the living room.

"Tyler." She came to an unexpected stop at seeing him sitting on the couch, his head lowered, and his hands clasped together between his legs.

"I didn't know you were coming over," she said, her eyes filled with culpability.

"Yeah, I just got here. Lucy let me inside. I couldn't sleep, too, worried about Stefan."

"Don't you dear be worried about that blood sucking asshole. He made a pass at me in the kitchen," she went on to explain, walking over to him. She sat down next to him. She traced her hand in a circular motion repeatedly over his stiffened muscles, trying to comfort him.

"He did what? Did he hurt you?" Tyler crinkled his eyes, miffed by her reveal.

"No, he didn't hurt me, but he kissed me against my will."

"I'm going to kick that motherfucker's ass," he blurted, springing to his feet.

"No!" she grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down. "I kind of kissed him back. I'm sorry."

Tyler grinned. She gave him a curious mien. "Why are you smiling?"

"You women just can't resist a bad boy."

"Shut up." She whacked him on the shoulder. "No, but seriously, you're not mad?"

"Melissa, we just met last night, and besides, you have yet to kiss me," he challenged with a flirt and bequeathed her with a yearning look, taking Melissa's breathe away.

They engaged in a starry-eyed gleam. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Tyler's amber eyes twinkled with joy at seeing her make the first move. Her lips now touched his. He pushed his mouth gently back into hers.

Stefan covertly entered the room. He poured himself a drink. He stood in front of the fireplace and watched them kiss as he leisurely sipped on his bourbon.

Melissa and Tyler started out with lenient and desirous smackers, and then intensified their kiss to a hot sultry wit of the tongue, and nibble of the lips. He ran the tip of his tongue over her strawberry tasting mouth, relishing in the feel of her warm, ample, and moist chops. He hummed with pleasure as they ended their light contact. They continued to flirt, and forehead kissed.

"Let's not stay around here. Take me riding," she suggested.

"I'd like that," he replied.

"Aw, aren't you two adorable. The lame witch, and the flea bag." Stefan gave them a smug grin.

"Ugh." Melissa angrily grunted with a skyward roll of her peepers. "Tyler, let me get my things, and we can go." She diverted Stefan another serious eye roll before leaving.

"I'm going to fuck her before I die," Stefan broadcasted, his gaze ravenously trailing her ass as she hiked up the stairs.

"You are so fucking pathetic, with and without your humanity," Tyler insulted.

"Says the pathetic loser whose ex fucked his mother's murderer." Stefan stood there still wearing that same self-satisfying sneer.

"Caroline screwing Klaus makes her the pathetic one not me, but let's talk about how your girl fucked your brother right here in the same house you sleep in night after night, now that's pretty fucking pathetic." Tyler reciprocated Stefan's arrogant leer. He strolled over to him, hands in his jacket. They stood eye to eye, sizing each other up.

Stefan drank the last swallow of his liquor. He swished it around in his mouth, looking at Tyler.

"We'll see how pathetic I am after I fuck your girl," he threatened, pouring himself another drink. He held the tumbler up to his mouth to take a sip, when his brow piqued with a thought. "You know you won't be around to protect her all the time. She has the hots for me. I could feel it when she kissed me," he gloated.

"I've got news for you—leech. You'll be dead before too long, so you better think about saving your life instead of thinking about your next piece of ass, because my bit is doing its thing." Tyler grinned devilishly as he tapped his index finger against his neck and then gestured to Stefan's.

Stefan lost his cockiness. He lifted his hand and traced his fingers over his neck, feeling the soreness of his flesh.

"Tyler, I'm ready," Melissa announced, wearing her purse, and her bomber jacket.

Tyler backed slowly away from Stefan, still wearing his gloating sneer. He spun around, placed a hand on the small of Melissa's back, and lead her to the exit. He opened the door for her and then looked back at Stefan. "Hey, do you want a white or a black casket?" Tyler derided and presented him with a sinister smirk.

Stefan waited until they were gone before he went to the mirror in the foyer. He pulled down the collar of his shirt and scrutinized over his purple, blotchy skin, and the blackening of his veins. "I welcome death," he whispered to his ghostly reflection.

:::::

Bonnie and Damon took what little they had from their old house to their new home.

They spent the next few days at market, buying things to fix up their new place.

Bonnie bought beautiful chandelier candle holders, curtains, and wall ornaments for them to hang around the house. They decorated their home with bright, brilliant colors that gave it a bohemian vibe.

Their living area had one cozy bean bag chair and a small photon style love seat, and they placed a small table on the side of it and a much larger table in front of it for a place to sit their candles and other things.

Their bedroom was long but not very wide. Damon opted for the much larger bed. It was a real pain to get it in the house, and he fought Bonnie helping him every step of the way. He would not let her lift, carry, or help him move anything.

His adamant behavior did not sit well with her.

"Where are you going?" he stewed.

"Away from you," she replied heatedly, marching away.

"Aw, man. Are you mad? I'm looking out for you. I'm trying to be a gentleman," he groveled, dropping what was in his hands to go after her.

"I know you're trying to be a gentleman, but I'm not a helpless kitten, and I'm tired of you treating me like one. _Don't carry that. Don't touch this. You can't ride that. You can't do this_ ," she mimicked. "Just stop!"

He exhaled exhaustively, placing his hands on his hips. Keeping the secret that Bonnie was pregnant was harder than he thought. He wanted to be the protective father to be, but in her eyes, he was coming off like a madman.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I'm taking things a little too far. Will you forgive me?" he brooded.

She raked him over with ambiguity.

"I'll forgive you, but only if you ease up."

"Okay, I will. I promise." He crossed his heart and then made a steeple of his fingers, giving her an imploring look.

"You are so full of it."

"Yeah, now come help me make the bed." He gave her a loving grin.

"Now you want some help." She shook her head at his dubious behavior.

They went to the bedroom. She squeezed on the opposite side of the bed and waited for Damon to spread the sheet over the mattress. He threw the cover up in the air. Bonnie jumped on the bed, laughing all the while as the sheet cascaded down, and covered her.

"Oh, no! Where did Bon Bon go?" he jested, and she laughed.

He fully made up the bed with her still laying and cackling out of control under the covers.

"Since Bonnie's not home, I guess I'll go for a ride."

"Don't you dare leave me!" she squealed excitedly.

He ran out of the house, leaving her beneath the covers. She broke free, her hair all over her head. She looked around the house wide-eyed, not seeing him.

"You bastard!" She ran out the house, finding Damon outside, splitting his sides with hilarity.

He took off towards the stables and she ran after him still laughing.

"What took you so long?" he said jokingly as she came running in to the stable, huffing and puffing.

"You cheated," she was tickled.

Damon saddled the animals and then helped Bonnie up onto one before saddling his.

"This thing is huge," she said regretfully.

"You changed your mind? Good." He waggled his brow, gratified.

"No, I am going to conquer my fears."

"Great." He frowned up in response.

He grabbed her animal's reins and led them out of the stable.

"This thing's hair is so prickly."

Bonnie complained unendingly about the animal.

"Will you be quiet and enjoy the ride. Look around you. Feel the breeze; smell the flowers," he stated enthusiastically.

"Are you Damon Salvatore, because the Damon Salvatore I know is not a naturalist."

"I'm the one and only, baby."

"Please."

He gave an attractive chuckle.

"This really is a beautiful world. The sun shines so differently here," she observed.

"This is a really beautiful place." He gave a wonderous grin. "I don't know if I even want to go back home. Well, I do. I want to go back for my brother; he's the only person back in Mystic Falls that I miss."

"I miss Stefan and Caroline," Bonnie replied dreamily. "…and the others, too." She gave a half shrug and then giggled at her remark.

"It is hard to believe that I feel the way I do about my brother, considering the way I've treated him over the years."

"All siblings have their issues," she reminded.

"Yeah, but I've been a dick to my brother. He didn't deserve all the horrible things I've done to him over the years."

"Why have you been so mean to Stefan?"

Their horses clicked clacked along, taking them on a nice little trot through the wilderness as Damon reflected over the past, and Bonnie listened committedly.

"For more than two centuries, I've been carrying around a grudge for my brother because he convinced me into being something that I revel in—every waking moment of my life. It took me being—possibly a billion miles away from my brother to even see how stupid I've been." He rested.

Bonnie kept her eyes glued on him.

"I left my brother when he needed me the most, and he didn't want revenge against me for leaving him. Everything bad that's happened in my life, all of my heartaches have been of my own making."

"I thought all this time that you were angry with Stefan because of Katherine." She wrinkled her brow with inquisitiveness.

"En, she was part of the reason, but not the entire reason."

"I think it's safe to say that new Earth is the therapist that you needed in your life all along."

He looked back at her, wearing a handsome, lopsided grin. "No, you're the therapist that I've needed all along."

"Aww, you always know what to say to the ladies." She giggled.

Damon gave a hearty chortle and they shared a longing gleam.

They trotted along on their horses for a few hours more before deciding to head back to Gardenia.

"Come on, it's getting dark. I'll race you back," she baited.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he frowned.

"Omigod! Are you still acting like the overbearing old man?"

He strongly cocked a brow, thinking. "If you knew what I knew, you'd be more cautious, too," he advised seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie became alarmed. "Are these horses dangerous?" She looked down at her animal, freight in her eyes. Her creature became uneasy and started neighing and bucking.

"Whoa. Whoa," Damon said grabbing the straps, trying to calm the creature.

"I don't know anything, B-town. I'm only reliving the past. You know, the horse and buggy days. I'm being overly cautious. I'm sorry," he said contritely, his face angelic and kind.

The tension in her face softened. She bestowed him with a loving glow. Seconds later, she was cunningly grinning. "Loser does the chores!" she blurted and took off.

"Bonnie! God damnit!" he growled and whacked his horse's ass. The stubborn animal angrily snorted and erratically circled, trying to get rid of its rider.

"You, filthy beast! Yah! Yah!" He kicked the animal's sides with his heels, sending it flying after Bonnie.

He soon caught up with her. They were now riding neck and neck. He looked at her rear end hopping up and down on the animal and it instantly reminded him of something else she rode with just as much vigor, him.

He was utterly enamored at how passionate and daring Bonnie was. New Earth had him seeing her in a whole new light.

He wondered how the hell he missed this wonderful lady riding on the side of him for two whole years.

He was abruptly taken away from his thoughts once remembering his surroundings. The forest ahead of them was thicker and he wanted Bonnie to slow down.

"Slow down, Bonnie!"

"What?! I can't hear you over me kicking your ass!" she yelled back and went even faster.

"Damnit, Bonnie! You're so hard-headed," he chided.

The gates of Gardenia were ahead. She slowed down and then came to a complete stop. She waited for an angry Damon. Several seconds later, he was there, and he was not a happy camper.

"What the hell, Bonnie?"

"I won!" she gloated, doing a little jig on her horse.

Damon couldn't help but be amused.

::::::

Tyler and Melissa rode along the highway. He couldn't think of one thing to say to her. He was too preoccupied by his encounter with Stefan. He gloated about biting him. He mocked his impending death.

Melissa too was consumed by her thoughts. She turned her sights upon Tyler; he was brooding and gripping the wheel of the car for dear life.

"What's on your mind?" she questioned dully, keeping her eyes fixated on him.

"I said some cruel shit to Stefan back at the house. I asked what color casket he wanted. Who does that? What have I become?"

Melissa grunted mirthlessly. "You are the same man you were before you bit Stefan. Right now, he's bringing out the worse in everybody. Don't feel guilty for standing up for yourself."

"…but he's not himself," he defended.

"Yes, he is himself. Do dark thoughts ever roll around in your head?"

He wrinkled his face and shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes. I guess."

"Tyler come on, be honest. There is good and bad in all of us."

"Yeah, this is true. I know when Caroline slept with Klaus, I wanted to stake her, and watch her burn." He glowered.

"Wow, so you two were pretty hot and heavy at one point?" Melissa was taken aback.

"Yeah, we fell in love. She helped me through some rough times. It was when I first learned that I was a werewolf. She helped me through some rough times in my life."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two."

"Ah, that's okay. I'm over it now, kind of. I grieved. I was angry for a while, and now I just hate her fucking guts." They laughed. "Now, back to what you were saying about Stefan and dark thoughts."

"Oh, yeah. When a vampire turns off their humanity, all the darkness, lustful, and desirous thoughts rolling around in their heads, they speak out, and act on those feelings. Their inhibitions are buried. All that's left is impulsiveness and self-gratification."

"Wow, you know a lot about this stuff." He looked at her and grinned.

"Well, I have a great teacher, Lucy. She's the best."

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool. I hope you all will stick around, and I can get to know you better." He looked at her desirously.

"I'm hoping we'll stick around, too."

"Yeah, it'll suck if all we share is one spontaneous kiss and a joyride. I'd like to take you on a date, show you Mystic Falls."

"Well, I'm sure I'll be here long enough for us to do all those things."

He reached over and took her hand. His happiness left him. "Before we can really enjoy each other. We must save Stefan. He was never my best friend, but he seemed to be a stand-up guy when situations arose."

"Don't worry, we will, but if we cannot save him, I don't want you to be angry with yourself. You did what was right. You saved a person's life, and I think the stand-up guy inside Stefan knows this." Her words put a smile on his face.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving."

"Good. I'm going to take you to my place and make you my famous waffles."

"You cook?" she squealed jovially.

"Yeah, girl," he kidded.

What started out as a tense and upsetting ride ended with them being amused and contented with each other's company.

::::::

Three weeks had gone by, and Damon and Bonnie were trying to get settled into their new way of life. Damon started his job as captain of the guard, and sometimes he had watch detail, and Bonnie worked at the bakery.

It was now the weekend and they found themselves sitting around, enjoying the coolness of their new home and its beautiful, cozy surroundings.

Damon worked on making Bonnie a new basket for her clothes and other items, and Bonnie sat on the couch, reading, and later that night they would attend the town's bonfire.

Whilst Damon worked on Bonnie's basket, he kept glancing over at her. He could hardly perform the task at hand because he was enthralled by Bonnie and her beauty. His eyes wandered over her slender, curvy body and lingered at her tiny baby bump.

He swallowed nervously looking at her pregnant belly. Sooner or later she was going to realize that she was with child. He was thankful that Zinnia and Tupac had agreed to keep his secret.

In addition to Bonnie's tummy growing, she slept a lot when they were at home. He was surprised that she was awake, now.

They had been overwhelmingly busy working on their home, their jobs, and helping Tupac with the city that she didn't have time to think about all the changes going on with her body, he suspected.

Bonnie broke away from her reading. She caught Damon staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" she flirted.

"…because you're gorgeous," he flattered and blew her a kiss.

She caught his kiss, placed it on her lips, and blushed. She pushed her book to her face and folded herself into a ball on top of their little sofa.

"Oh, wow, do _not_ tell me you're shy?" He dropped everything in his hand and walked over to her on his knees. He tried prying the book away from her hand, but Bonnie held on strongly.

"Give me the book," he said, trying to kiss her.

"Oh, God!" She jumped off the couch, pushing him to the ground, and made a mad dash to the bathroom. She burst through the door and start tossing her cookies.

Damon's mood changed drastically. It was the third day of morning sickness for Bonnie. Soon, she would start to suspect that she was pregnant if she weren't asking herself that question already.

In the bathroom, Bonnie had finished puking. She wet a cloth, washed her face, and rinsed her mouth. She looked in the mirror, pondering. She had yet to have her period.

"I can't be pregnant. Jeremy wore a condom. I saw him take it off," she murmured in recollection.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, looking at her sad, bloodshot eyes in the mirror. She lifted her shirt and felt her tummy. "Why is my stomach so hard and tight? Omigod, he ate that fruit. I'm pregnant." She started to cry. She abruptly stopped. "No. No." She vehemently shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't lie to me. Damon would never lie to me."

"You've been eating a lot of bread lately. You've been under a lot of stress, too. It has to be why I'm late. It has to be why my stomach is getting bigger, right?" She wiped her face and licked her salty tears from her lips. She looked in the mirror, again, having an epiphany of a moment. Nothing in her life seemed real right now. Not even herself. She found it unbelievable that she could be pregnant.

"Oh, God. I can return us home. Everyone will know I'm pregnant. They'll know I've been fucking Damon. They'll judge me. They'll laugh at me." She dazed at her reflection, feeling sorry for herself, hating herself. She was self-righteous Bonnie Bennett. She would not have a child out of wedlock. She didn't go around having unprotected sex. She was perfect. She was powerful. She was an upstanding citizen.

"Yes, I'm eating too much, that's what it is. Jeremy wore a condom, and Damon is a vampire, so it's impossible that I would be pregnant." She straightened her hair, dried her tears, and smiled proudly in the mirror. "Now, let's go out there, and enjoy spending this time with the man you love, before you return home to Mystic Falls…" she dropped off. "To mystic Falls. Where he'll fall in love with Elena, again, and he'll forget all about you." She lost her smile and begin pitying herself, once more.

She loudly grunted and stomped her feet against the floor, fighting the negative beliefs filling her brain. "Don't do this to yourself Bonnie." She looked in the mirror, yet again, and forced a smile. She dazed at her fake and unfeeling grin for so long that she became tickled. She dissolved into full on laughter. Her laughter inadvertently made her feel better. She closed her eyes and blew out her cheeks, filling herself with courage and dignity, and then grabbed the doorknob.

Damon was standing on the other side of the door, eavesdropping in on her alone time. He had heard every word she said. He whooshed back to the couch, grabbed a book, and posed as if he had been there all along, and not nosing around the bathroom door, listening in on everything she did and said.

"Are you okay?" he asked, providing her with an immaculate poker face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied with a nod, but she couldn't let go of what she had been thinking about when she was in the bathroom.

"I'm late, Damon. I know I asked you this before, but are you sure you didn't eat the fruit that Tupac told you about?"

"No. No. No, Bonnie," he replied uneasily. He lay the book on the table; he nervously fidgeted. He sat back on the couch and then got up and went to the kitchen and piddled around.

She got up and tiredly walked over to the table and rested her hands on the back of a chair. "I'm gaining weight. My hair is growing like grass, and I missed my period."

"Bonnie, you've been under a lot of stress lately, and you've been indulging in a lot of sweets and breads," he explained gently. He walked over to her and grasped her shoulders. His eyes burrowed into hers penetratingly. "Everything's going to be okay. I don't want you stressing out and getting yourself sick with worry."

"I won't, but you don't hear a heartbeat inside of me right now?" she asked, her eyes a shimmery mess of worry.

"No. You're not pregnant." He gave a soft, short handsome chuckle.

She smiled and blew out her cheeks, reassured. "Okay, I need to relax. Maybe my cycle is different or changing because of this planet."

Damon was dying inside. Lying to Bonnie wasn't right and he knew in his heart that his sinful actions could be the end of them, but being with Bonnie was a dream come true, and now they were having a child. The only thing missing was Stefan.

He took her chin, lifted her head, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Everything is going to be all right Bonnie. We are going to be happy here. We are a family," he declared with conviction, his jaw profusely grinding.

"Yes, we are." She happily curled her lips, displaying a gorgeous smile.

They stared at each other, getting lost in the moment. Damon was feeling many things in this instant that he simply needed a hug. He pulled Bonnie into him and held her tightly.

"Mmm, I needed this," she hummed with delight as he held her in his arms.

He droned with desire as she strongly massaged his back with the palm of her hands. She grinned from ear to ear at hearing him moaning with bliss. She became frisky with him as she playfully ruffled his hair and kneaded his scalp with her fingers. Damon chuckled and crooned. "Mm, don't stop baby."

She giggled at his remark.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bonnie."

"I know, and it's because I have you," she said dreamily.

Damon's eyes beamed like a light house. He hoped that Bonnie would remember those words once the truth revealed itself.

:::::

Melissa tossed and turned in bed. She could hardly sleep as she was insanely happy about her day with Tyler. She turned on her back, her eyes wide and filled with ecstasy. She rolled back over to try and get some rest. She screamed at seeing Stefan sitting in the chair across from her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!" she rudely blasted.

"Well…," He paused with a shrug. "I can't visit Lucy. I overheard that bitch on the phone with someone and then she left. Yeah, that bitch is not coming back tonight, so that leaves you," he announced as if she were the next contestant.

"I don't give a shit that Lucy isn't here. I want you the fuck out of my room!" she insulted blaringly.

Stefan leaned forward in his chair, smirking handsomely at her. "Sweetheart, you forget that this is my house." He seductively clamped his hands between his legs.

"Fine, then I'll leave." She preceded to get out of bed.

He moved at the speed of sound, pinning her to the bed with one hand. She shivered not knowing what to do or if she'd be okay as he stood over her in a menacing manner. His hand felt like the weight of all his body were sitting on her chest. "Stefan, please. Don't' rape me." Her voice trembled.

He laughed. He laughed so that he had to grab his gut to ease the discomfort of his abdomen twisting all up with amusement. He started to sober as he sat down on the side of the bed and freed her from his iron block pinhole.

"I am the monster in nightmares, but a rapist… I am not," he clarified with a poke of his finger to her nose. The room fell silent. Melissa's chest heaved, and she wished like hell that her unwanted guest would go away.

Stefan crossed his legs and rest his hands in his lap and started to talk, "Melissa, I want to die. I want to be with my brother. I don't want to kill anyone else." He fell back. "Well, maybe I do." He laughed dreamily a vague look in his eyes. "Why can't you fucking bitches just bring my brother back? Why do the things we want in life have to be so hard to obtain? All I want is my brother." He looked down at her and caressed her face.

"Stefan, we'll bring him back."

"Sh," he buzzed, pressing a finger to her lips.

"I know you will, because if you don't—I'll have to start killing you bitches. One by one." He gave an evil grin.

"You don't want to do that," she said.

"…and why not beautiful?"

"…because if you do that, you'll never see your brother, again, and you don't want that. Do you Stefan?" Melissa found her courage.

He jerked out an impressed grunt. "I guess you're right." He smiled.

They shared a look. Stefan's eyes were watery. Melissa reached her hand down to his and clutched it warmly. He squeezed her hand back and then blinked. He squeezed out a tear. He jumped up, turned his back to her, and quickly wiped the tear away.

Stefan unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off, and threw it to the floor. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and then climbed in bed with Melissa. Her eyes bucked with alarm. She went paralyze with fear. He scooted close to her and swathe an arm over her body. "It's okay," he whispered, his lips brushing her earlobe. "Don't be afraid. Mm, your body is so warm, so warm." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You want to fuck?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU! YOU, PSYCHOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out," he said coolly and shrugged off her offensive words.

"Oh—my—God," Melissa mouth, horrified, her lips shivering, and her eyes pooling with frightened tears.


	13. Chapter 13: Black Magic

**A/N: ****This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL!*******

 **My other account is 'A Glutton for Bamon.'**

Please enjoy! Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own the characters. They are written in the way that I wish they were portrayed on the show.

 **Oblivion: Chapter 13: Black Magic**

Elena and Caroline rode in silence to Caroline's house. Ironically, she didn't have Klaus's number in her phone, but she had plenty of his letters that contained all his information.

"Why did you sleep with Stefan?" Elena's voice pulled Caroline out of her deep thought and steadfast concentration on her driving.

Caroline sighed deeply, contemplating over the answer that was floating about in her brain.

"I care about Stefan. I think I'm falling in love with him," her voice cracked, reflecting her state of mind. She soppily peeped over at Elena and back at the road.

"Stefan loves me Caroline, and I still love him. He was the love of my life," Elena whined hoarsely.

Caroline whipped her flabbergasted moon-eyed glower around to Elena, zig-zagging over the broken lines in the road.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? If he were the love of your life, you wouldn't have left him for his brother!"

"Just because I'm with Damon, it doesn't mean that Stefan isn't the love of my life!" Elena shot back.

"No! No! No! I'm not going to do this with you!" Caroline pulled the car over and parked on the side of the road. "You don't get to be angry because Stefan and I slept together. You fucked his brother, and then you chose his brother over him. You made your choice Elena, and Stefan is free to be with any one he wants to be with, and if he wants to be with me, I will be with him. You can go fuck yourself!"

"Guahh!" Elena gasped.

"Don't, 'Ugh' me! You are selfish Elena, and if you ask me, you don't deserve Damon nor Stefan, and if you don't want to be my friend anymore because I slept with Stefan—then so be it!"

Elena angrily crossed her arms and glared out the window. Caroline put the car back in drive and burned rubber back out onto the road. They drove with a resounding and angry hush, hanging over them.

"We'll work together to help save Stefan. I don't know after that," Elena mumbled nastily.

"That's fine," Caroline agreed.

"Maybe you should tell Klaus that you were bitten," Elena proposed.

"That's what I was going to tell him," Caroline sassed.

"Do you think Klaus will overnight us a vial of his blood?" Elena squinted her eyes, perplexed.

"Oh, God, what if Klaus shows up? I don't know if I'm ready to be around him," Caroline fretted.

"Well I'm sure Tyler can accommodate you, too," Elena replied sarcastically.

"Ugh, bitch," Caroline retorted, and then gave a little chuckle. Elena followed.

"Klaus loves you Caroline. He will do anything for you; just bat those baby blues at him. Give him a little," she coached flatteringly.

"No! No! No!" Caroline shrieked.

:::::

Damon lay in bed, a mixture of emotions churning inside him. He and Bonnie had one of the best days, merely doing the simplest things in life, enjoying nature, and each other's company. Their relationship was flourishing, but he knew that was all about to crash and burn once Bonnie realized that she was pregnant, and with his child, no less.

He and Bonnie were honest with each other, yet here he was, lying to her so easily. He wasn't a liar. This wasn't him. Yes, he was selfish, as selfish as they came. He would definitely own up to that flaw in his personality.

Bonnie groaned and unknowingly pushed a pillow against her growing belly and turned on her side.

Damon narrowed his eyes and shot her a pensive look. He unconsciously licked his lips as he trailed his hand down over his treasure trail and groped himself.

His mantra of thoughts about his dilemma shifted to something naughtier. Here he was, laying in bed with a beautiful woman and he was not trying to make a move on her. Bonnie turned on Damon, and being in her orbit, not touching, not talking, he still felt like he was walking on cloud nine.

Damon loved how he and Bonnie would gravitate to each other whenever they walked side by side, sat down next to each other, or laid in bed with one another. They always seem to drift into each other like magnets, and it wasn't until they were thrust into this new life together that he picked up on that little known fact about their relationship.

His serious expression turned into a jubilant one as he continued to stare at her.

Bonnie started groaning in her sleep; her body stiffened on top of the bed.

This immediately caught Damon's attention. She was in pain. He could hear it in her voice and feel it in her body temperature.

The pain was so unbearable that it woke Bonnie out of her deep sleep. She let out a loud, bloodcurdling cry as she clutched her belly tightly.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him.

"My stomach feels like it's on fire," she panted.

"Let me see," Damon said worriedly. He lifted Bonnie's nightgown only to see her stomach stretching and growing.

Bonnie glanced down at her belly and screamed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Bonnie," Damon said calmly as he rested his hand on her face, turning her gaze to his.

She snatched her face away from his grasp and grabbed a hold of her stomach, trying to massage away the pain.

Damon began to panic, which was something he rarely did. He found himself unable to do anything but watch as Bonnie suffered through the excruciating pain of the baby growing at a rapid rate inside her tiny body.

He grew infuriated. He wasn't about to let Bonnie get off so easily and lose his baby.

He extended his incisors and savagely bit into his wrist and tried to force feed her his blood, but she brutally pushed his bleeding appendage away from her, but he was insistent on her having his blood, so he tried again. He grabbed her firmly by the neck and pushed his dripping wound against her mouth, smearing her lips with his metallic-tasting liquid, and forced her to take his blood.

She feebly suckled on his wrist until another wave of pain hit.

"Fuck!" he blasted.

His blood could not stop the ruthless assault against her body.

"Here, take a little more," he said anxiously.

"No? Go away!" she said breathlessly as she balled up on the bed and strappingly clutched her stomach.

Damon did not want to cause her anymore discomfort; he ceased his efforts in aiding her back to health and took her up into his arms. He laid his cheek against hers and massaged her back, hoping that it would ease her pain.

His bare chest and strong hands were heaven to Bonnie's feverish and sweaty body.

"It's okay," he whispered against her cheek as he pushed wet strands of hair plastered to her skin off her face.

The longest painful few moments of Bonnie's life soon subsided.

Damon listened for the baby's heartbeat. He exhaled a sigh of relief, knowing that his child was still alive.

Bonnie lowly wheezed, as she looked down at her pregnant belly, frightened. She blinked, squeezing out tears in the process at now knowing that she was indeed pregnant.

The horrible realization of going back home with Damon's baby began to sink into her awareness.

She cursed herself for daring to live in the moment with him. She wished now that her steamy fantasies about Damon would have stayed just that, a fantasy.

While Bonnie was mentally ripping herself to shreds about her impasse, Damon was gloating and thinking of baby names. His complete existence in this moment was his own personal heaven as his hand hypnotically drifted down to Bonnie's stomach.

He swallowed the large lump in his throat. The move gave him the strength to touch her belly with his slightly trembling hand. He ran it gently over her baby bump. He was so nervous that he chuckled. Bonnie rested her warm mouth against Damon's upper arm as he held her firmly in his grasp. She squeezed his arm and bashfully watched his cool, strong hand massage her sweltering tummy. She was astounded to see him be so tender with her. It warmed her heart, but the move still did not stop Bonnie from being completely enraged with him.

"You lied to me," she proclaimed coldly.

Damon froze. He removed his hand from her stomach, flopped back against the bed, and rested an arm on his forehead. He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating how to answer Bonnie's question.

"I heard the baby's heartbeat, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would kill the baby," he dragged out the words.

Bonnie indignantly slapped the mattress, jumped to her feet, and ran to the living area. The house was dark, and she had nothing but the light of the moons to help guide her.

"Fuck!" she shouted after stomping her toe on the leg of the table as she desperately tried to find her way to the sofa.

Bonnie collapsed down onto the couch and combed her fingers through her long, chocolaty strands. Tears collected in her eyes as she thought about her quandary.

Damon lay in bed, listening to Bonnie sniffling in the next room. Guilt incapacitated him. He knew no words or a good speech that he could spill that would make her forgive him or feel better about being and unwed mother to be.

Bonnie got up from the couch and paced the floor. The tears started rolling down her smooth, tawny cheeks like a waterfall. Her body slightly jerked as she violently cried.

She now had to make a choice between going back to Mystic Falls or staying here, on New Earth, in Gardenia.

"Bonnie," Damon called to her from the entrance way of their bedroom in a husky and somber voice.

She tried to collect herself as she looked to his silhouette.

"I shouldn't have lied to you." He lingered. "Do you… are you… will you," he shifted restlessly on his feet, trying to ask her the inevitable question. He stepped out into the dim light, searching her unreadable face as if it would give him some clue of how she felt.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to look at you, please leave?" She was calm, cool, and collected.

Damon nodded, looking brokenhearted. "Okay, if that's what you want.

"That's what I want."

Damon loitered solemnly around the bedroom, gathering up an outfit. He sat on the bed for the longest, not able to find the strength to do anything, let along put on clothes.

:::::

"Lucy! Where the hell have you been?" Stefan threatened me, and he slept in my bed! While I was in it!" Melissa shouted, fuming with her friend.

"Are you serious? Well, did he hurt you?" Lucy replied tranquilly, walking to the living room with a hand full of spell books, and her overnight bag.

"No, he didn't physically hurt me, but he kissed me against my will, and he wants to screw me!"

"Of course, he wants to sleep with you. You're an attractive girl Melissa, and you happened to be digging on the bane of his existence—Tyler," she said nonchalantly and giggled. She started taking off her earrings. She plopped down on the sofa and kicked off her heels.

"Why are you acting so blasé about all this? Get your man!" Melissa scolded loudly.

"Stefan is not my man, and who do you think you're speaking to little witch?"

"I thought I was speaking to a woman who gave a damn about me, but obviously I was wrong!"

Lucy looked at Melissa who was huffing and puffing and all red in the face.

"Melissa, will you please calm down. I do not have time for this shit right now. I'm trying to come up with a spell to bring back Bonnie and save Stefan's horny, psychotic ass."

"Well, hello to you, too." Stefan greeted coolly as he came strolling in to the room, his body wet from a shower, and a towel wrapped around his waist, drinking alcohol at nine in the morning.

"Oh, my," Melissa said stunned at seeing that the poison from the werewolf bite had spread from Stefan's arm to half of his chest and neck.

Lucy shot to her feet, worry in her eyes. She walked over to Stefan, and Melissa followed. Lucy ran her fingers over his wound, and Melissa instinctively did the same thing.

"That's what I'm talking about," Stefan said, relishing in the women innocently feeling him up.

"Stefan, I haven't found a cure, but I did find a spell to slow down the spread of the werewolf poison," Lucy blurted, rushing back to the couch to find the invocation in one of the books that she had brought back from her overnight trip.

"There's no need for your spell. I'm ready to die. I'm tired, and besides, Melissa won't fuck me so it's not like I have anything to live for anymore."

"Ugh, you are so manipulative and full of shit." Melissa creased her face, annoyed by his response.

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Stefan, you want to die?" Lucy asked, astounded.

"Isn't that what I just said," he reiterated.

"What about your brother? How is he going to feel or cope when he returns to find that his brother is dead?" Lucy reminded.

"My brother's never going to return because you lame witches are not strong enough to bring him back." He rested. "God, I wish Bonnie were here, but no, she's gone too, so that leaves you three, frick, frack, and Freddy upstairs who never seems to be around. Three worthless bitches." He finished off his liquor and went to pour another.

Lucy slammed shut the book she was holding and threw it down on the coffee table. "I can deal with your bitches and hoes, but no one calls me worthless," she announced emotionlessly through pressed lips.

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a smug sneer. "You are a worthless, useless, pointless, and insignificant bitch. Oh, look. I'm still here."

Lucy deeply inhaled with a roll of her eyes, ironing out the kink in her neck, and then hit him with a centralized wield of her power. Stefan grabbed his head, his tumbler of liquor crashed to the floor, smashing to smithereens, and he groaned loudly. He couldn't fight through the pain. He fell to the ground, his towel coming undone, and his body now exposed. Blood oozing from his ears and nose.

"Lucy!" Melissa called, her voice imploring her to stop.

"I am sick of your shit Stefan," Lucy rebuked, tears slipping from her eyes.

Stefan's skin started to blister and boil before sparking into flames. He floundered about the floor, trying to slap out the blaze.

"Lucy!" Melissa hollered, again. Once seeing that she would not stop, Melissa pushed her to the ground, stopping her upsurge of pain. Lucy rapidly blinked her eyes, coming out of her angry blackout.

"Stefan! Stefan! Are you okay?" Melissa shrieked frantically, running to his side.

Stefan squirmed timidly about the floor severely wounded. Melissa took the towel he was wearing and covered his naked body. "You're going to be okay Stefan?" She tenderly rubbed his shoulder.

"That bitch got me," Stefan said groggily, still writhing in pain on the floor.

"Lucy, the poison is spreading." Melissa freaked out. Lucy crawled over to them. Her eyes skimmed his battered, bruised, and bloody body. "Oh, my God. What have I done?"

:::::

Caroline woke up from her restless night of sleeping, replaying her conversation with Klaus. She was more concerned about him visiting her, than she was about Stefan's imminent doom.

She pleaded with him not to come to Mystic Falls, and she reminded him of his promise not to return. She held up her end of the bargain. She gave him that one kiss, and she slept with him, which was not part of the deal.

She sat at the kitchen table, drinking her coffee, and patiently waited for Elena who was seriously late, and she was pissed. She hoped to God that she wasn't anywhere having sex with Stefan. She pushed the thought from her brain when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Elena, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Caroline yelled, walking briskly to the door.

She snatched the door open to none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

"Klaus," she whispered in horror.

"Hello, love. May I come inside?"

Caroline stepped out on the porch. "I can't let you inside. I'm sorry."

He gave a vexing laugh. "I come all the way here to deliver blood to save your life and you won't even grant me the courtesy of letting me inside your home?" He gave her an intense scowl.

"You could have sent a tube of your blood over was no need for you to come here to Mystic Falls or to my home for that matter," Caroline chided with an incensed fold of her arms.

"You've been bitten by a werewolf and you expect me to sit idly by and pretend you're not in excruciating pain."

"I have friends. They've been taking care of me."

"….and yet, your friends are not here." He cocked his brow suspiciously at her.

"Everyone needs a break."

"May I see your wound?"

"It's on my ass," Caroline smarted and gave a fake grin.

"Umph, how convenient." He paused. "I know you, Caroline. You're not a good liar, so why don't we stop pretending; be straightforward with me?"

Caroline looked at Klaus. She couldn't lie to him.

"Stefan, your friend, my friend, needs your blood," she pleaded, her palms slapped together.

Klaus's glower intensified to a sinister bearing. "You lied to me."

"I didn't have a choice. Stefan is my friend. He needs my help, and I didn't trust you to do the right thing by him."

"You don't trust me. You lie to me. I'm beginning to think that we aren't friends, Caroline."

"Just give me your blood, Klaus."

"No."

"No? Really, Klaus?"

"Just because you spread your legs for me, love, it doesn't mean I will be your fucking puppet. Have a good day," Klaus replied nastily before walking away.

"Klaus! Klaus! _Klaus!_ " Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs, but he ignored her. He jumped in his vehicle and drove away.

"No!" Caroline broke down and brutally cried.

::::::

Caroline and Elena drove to the boarding house consumed with disappointment and sadness. Caroline felt like she let Stefan down. She could kick her own ass for not being nicer to Klaus and persuading him to see things her way. "Why did I lure him back under false pretenses?" she scolded herself.

"Fuck!" She banged the steering wheel and began to sob.

"Caroline, don't beat yourself up. Klaus will come around," Elena said surely.

"You don't believe that!" Caroline exclaimed hysterically, sniffling.

"Yes, I do. He's angry that you lied to him, but remember, Stefan was his friend, way before you two met," Elena reminded.

They pulled in to the boarding house driveway. Caroline sobered when she saw Melissa and Tyler outside on the steps chatting.

She stared at them for a minute and then rolled her eyes at the sight of seeing them.

"Hey, Tyler," Elena greeted in her raspy, somber voice. She walked over to Tyler, and they gave each other a warm hug. Elena smiled over at Melissa and then she went inside to check on Stefan.

"Hi, Tyler—and Melissa," Caroline said, forcing a grin.

"What's up?" Melissa welcomed.

"Hey, Caroline. How did things go with Klaus?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, uh," she stuttered. "I need to talk to Stefan, first."

"Uh, about Stefan." Tyler stood up, a dreadful look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Is Stefan okay?" Caroline panicked.

Tyler's head lowered guiltily.

"Omigod, Stefan!" Caroline blurted in horror and took off. She rushed inside the house. Seeing a nervous Lucy and a gloomy Elena.

"Caroline! What did Klaus say?" Lucy questioned.

"He's not going to give us his blood. Where's Stefan?"

"He's upstairs resting," Lucy replied, ashamed.

"Screw Klaus!" Tyler shouted from behind.

"Surely there's something that we can do?" Melissa encouraged.

"Oh, whatever," Caroline responded nastily.

"I'm trying to be positive?" Melissa shot back.

"Stuff your wishful thinking up your ass," Caroline went off. She shouldered pass Melissa and went to Stefan with great urgency.

"Fuck you," Melissa started, but Tyler grabbed her by the wrist, halting her from retaliating.

"She's upset. Let her go," he said.

"Stefan, oh, my God," Caroline softly spoke, traumatized by seeing the condition of Stefan as he lay in the bed asleep. She took to his side and lovingly clutched his hand and begins to weep. "Stefan, I'm so sorry. I tried. I promise. Please don't leave me."

Elena looked gloomily over at the bed, seeing the love of her life existence—slipping away.

::::::

Damon left the house, complying with Bonnie's wishes. She cried herself to sleep on the couch. She woke up, placing her hand on her stomach, giving it a dreadful daze. "This is real," she susurrated. Bonnie jerked her gaze around to the door to see Damon and the full blast of the sunlight streaming in to the house behind him. She held up her hand, shielding her eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to see you," she said getting off the couch. She went to the kitchen, turning her back on him.

Damon closed the door to their house. "I know what you told me," he rebuked, looking peculiarly at her with narrowing eyes, his lips twisted. "Can we at least talk about this? You're pregnant—with my child."

"Yes, and we could have dealt with this sooner had you told me the truth from the beginning," she replied coldly, her back still to him.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid."

She yanked her attention around to him. "You? You were afraid, but somehow you never thought about how I might feel?"

"Well, when you say it like that." Remorse highlighted his face.

Bonnie picked up a plate and hurled it across the room at him. He ducked, avoiding impact. He raced her a perturbed glare.

"Damon, you are so selfish!" She screamed. "I thought we had something. I thought I could trust you!" Her voice wavered with heartache and disappointment.

He walked hastily over to her. "You can trust me Bonnie."

"No. No, I can't. You lied to my face, Damon. We never lie to each other, even when it hurts."

"Bonnie, I love you. I wanted to protect our child," he pleaded.

"From what? Protect our child from what? Me?"

"Yes! You!"

"What is it that you think I'm going to do to my baby?"

He remained quiet, wondering if he should tell her what he truly believed that she would do all this time to their child. "I thought if you knew about the baby, you'd want to return home and have an abortion."

Bonnie's lashes fluttered up and then down, dodging eye contact.

"Bonnie?" he called, awaiting her reply.

"Damon, I don't know what I want, but I do know that I don't want to be around you right now. You lied to me, and I'm finding it really hard to forgive you."

"Yes, I lied to you, but are you seriously thinking about killing my child?" He was growing angrier, his jaw clenching uncontrollably, and his face flushing with passion.

"I don't know what I want to do! I know I am not ready to be a mother, and you were trying to take that right away from me by lying to me, and now you won't leave and let me think about what is right for me and my baby!"

"This is my child, too, and it was not my intention to lie and take away your right to choose. I was trying to do what was best for you and the baby."

"Omigod, Damon! You always do stupid things like this. You make poor decisions and then you make excuses for those poor decisions, and no thanks to you, I got caught up in your impulsive and reckless behavior and now I'm pregnant."

"Since when is it reckless to make love to the person you're in love with? I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me."

"Love has nothing to do with you fucking up."

Damon remained wordless by her argument. A wave of confusion and sorrow showed in his face. He irately circled and tugged at his hair. He tried to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"Bonnie, please. I need to know if you are going to have this baby. I want this baby," he implored brokenheartedly, still wanting to touch her as his hand dangled in the air.

Bonnie crossly folded her arms and glowered at him. "How long have you known about the baby, Damon?"

He sent her a piercing gaze, clenching his jaw.

"The day you tried sending the message back home to the others," he answered, regretfully.

Bonnie face palmed. "Omigod! You son of a bitch," she said belligerently.

"How could you not tell me, Damon? How could you take away my choice?"

"…and how can you even be considering killing our baby?" he expressed passionately.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" she screamed, her tiny body going rigid with fury. "I know it's my baby, but there's so much at stake. There's the safety of these people and this town. My baby won't be safe here." She breathed. "What if being pregnant affects my magic, and there's also the fact that I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm young. I want to go to college and make something of my life, and what about Elena?"

"FUCK, ELENA!" Damon hit the table with such force that the dishes bounced up off it, tumbling over, and falling to the floor.

"You don't mean that, Damon," she reminded gently.

"I do, Bonnie. Elena has probably found her way back to my brother. This baby will be all that I have. You can't take this away from me."

Damon said his piece and then marched furiously out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

He didn't miss a beat as he marched down the road cursing under his breath. He had more than he could stand of Bonnie's altruistic self. It was a beautiful thing when hurting him wasn't part of her decision to martyr herself. Damon walked for so long that he didn't realize that he was in the middle of the woods.

He looked at his surroundings, raging. He wished he could rip someone apart. He'd give anything to free himself of his pain by transferring it onto someone else.

Misery poured over him like a waterfall. He was ready to find the nearest cave, fall asleep, and never wake up. If the wretchedness he felt were not so debilitating, he would have done just that. The encumbrance of his heartache soon conquered his rage, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, and collapse against a tree. He floated down to the forest floor, distress in his baby blues.

He sat on the ground, contemplating ways to make Bonnie see things his way, but he kept coming back to the same conclusion—to respect Bonnie and her decisions, because alas, it was the right thing to do.

::::::

Bonnie was so angry with Damon that she had to go stomping mad out the house, too, and let loose her rage to anyone who listen. She went straight to Zinnia's place. She banged on the door. Zinnia answered immediately. She opened the door to find a hysterical and violently sobbing Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Look at your belly!" Zinnia exclaimed, astounded, helping Bonnie inside. "Come in!" She cleared the couch and directed Bonnie to sit down.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No." Bonnie vehemently shook her head.

"Jaz, take Narian to your room to play. Mommy needs alone time with Ms. Bonnie," Zinnia ordered.

"I'm pregnant!" Bonnie squealed lividly.

"I can see that, and I'm guessing Damon didn't tell you before all this happened," Zinnia revealed, pointing at Bonnie's stomach, her brow sharply lifted, knowing how outrageous it all was.

"Omigod! You and Tupac knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Damon promised me that he would tell you himself, and Tupac thought it best that I stay out of your affairs." She halted, thinking. "Bonnie, what are you going to do about the baby? Damon is convinced that you will end your pregnancy, and I am all for a woman's right to choose, but you love him. You will resent yourself if you get rid of his child."

"Stop making this about Damon! What about me? What about what I'm feeling and what I'm going through?" she barked heatedly. "Days ago I was my normal self and today, this foreign entity invaded my body and took over with a vengeance, and I had no clue that I was even pregnant." She took a breather. "Well, I had some clue, but Damon told me that I wasn't pregnant and that I was only stressed and yada, yada, yada, fucking yada," she rambled irately, moving her hands excitedly about.

"Okay, take a deep breath." Zinnia directed her to sit back and get comfortable. She took her hands and slowly breathed in and out. "You do it, too," she said to Bonnie.

Bonnie irritably huffed, but did what her friend requested.

"Now, close your eyes, and tell me how you feel."

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. This is so embarrassing. Damon and I have not been gone for very long and I return home pregnant with his child? To a person looking in, it's as if we have been together this entire time behind my best friend's back! I could see if we were here for years, and then one day, we looked at each other and decided 'Hey—let's make a go of it and start a family,' but _no._ We have only been gone for a few months—and we're together? We're in love, and I am having his baby? This is crazy!" She blubbered. Zinnia grabbed a hanky and gave it to Bonnie.

"I can't go back to Mystic Falls like this! I cannot have a baby by him now. In time, we will find our way back to each other and then we can start a family, but now he needs to break up with Elena, and in time when she has healed and gotten over him, we can move on with our lives. If we truly love each other, we will find our way back to each other. Don't you think?" She looked at Zinnia, her iris red, and drowning in her wretched tears as she loudly blew and wiped her nose.

"Bonnie, things aren't going to work out that way. You and I both know this," Zinnia urged explicitly.

"You will be miserable with someone else, and Damon will think you don't want him. He'll resent you, and then he'll probably end up with Elena to spite you and that someday will never happen."

"Yes, it will!" Bonnie became bombastic.

"Bonnie, you are so loyal and kind. Many people do not respect or even understand people like you, but I get you. I know you love your friend. I know you don't want to hurt her, but friends come and go and there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"What?" Zinnia's advice caused Bonnie to frown in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say, Bonnie, is that Damon is your soul mate. You only get one soul mate. It is purely coincidence that you two fell in love, but you two are the age-old story of best friends turned lovers. He loves you unconditionally, undeniably, and unequivocally

"All of those words have the same meaning," Bonnie corrected calmly, still sniveling.

Zinnia gave her a deadpan look and said, "Don't correct me Bonnie. I am bigger than you are. I will put you over my lap and spank you," she scolded with an unrelenting gaze, her lips tightened.

Bonnie swallowed nervously.

Zinnia dissolved into a hysterical hoot a few moments later after almost making Bonnie pee her pants

Bonnie gave a soft sniveling laugh. She was too distraught to muster up any more happiness.

::::::

Bonnie left Zinnia's place feeling less partisan by her dilemma, but when she looked down at her pregnant belly all the worries she felt came flooding into her senses all over again. She heaved her fatigued body in to the house and crashed down into the beanbag chair.

She tried sitting up, realizing her now very plump gut was an obstacle to her getting out of a chair. She had a temper tantrum right there, flailing her arms about, kicking her legs, releasing all kinds of negative energy. She started to laugh cry. "The good always gets caught doing dirt, and you know why Bonnie, because they freaking know better," she said calmly, slightly shaken her head.

"Now who the hell is that?" she questioned, peeved at hearing a knock at her door. She battled with the beanbag chair to break free. "Asshole would come over after I sit in that stupid chair. Who wanted that damn thing?" she grumbled under her breathe.

Bonnie opened the door; her entire body went on alert. "What the fuck are you doing here? You are dead, gone with the other side," she said coldly.

"May I please come inside?"

Bonnie pushed the door open and walked to the kitchen area. She went to the counter, and she turned and irritated visage back at the woman. "What the hell do you want? I should kill you where you stand."

"I saw you and Damon in the square a few weeks back. I decided then that I was not going to return to Gardenia in an effort to keep the peace, but my consciences would not let me be. Bonnie, I am sorry for what I did to you. I should have told you that being the anchor would be miserable. We come from a very powerful line of witches. I'm sure there were—there are other ways that I could have saved you." Qetsiyah explained remorsefully, her voice soft and kind as she fiddled with the tassels on her cloak, affording Bonnie all of her attention.

Bonnie gave her a self-effacing and skeptical glance, rationalizing over Qetsiyah's words.

"How did you get here?" She folded her arms in a defensive manner.

"I rode my horse."

"No, how did you get to this planet? How did you know about this place?"

Qetsiyah shifted her eyes guiltily about. "I saw you on the other side speaking with your grandmother, grams. I gave her the spell to help save you. My only condition was that she did not tell you. I feared you might not let her help you if you knew I was involved."

Bonnie's appearance piqued with curiosity. She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"May I sit?" Qetsiyah asked.

Bonnie gave a slight nod of approval. Qetsiyah sat down and crossed her hands on top of the table. She looked over at Bonnie and bestowed her with a sweet curl of her lips.

"How did you know about this planet?" Bonnie asked, again.

Qetsiyah gave a little chuckle as if entertained by her question. "Honestly, I didn't know this planet was out here. I fudged the spell, it turns out that wording does matter when you're casting or creating an enchantment." She tickled by her own assertion.

Bonnie gave a crooked grin, not wanting to truly open up.

"Excuse me for prying, but I couldn't help but notice that you are with Damon. I thought he was in love with the Amara look alike?" Qetsiyah's eyes tightened with interest.

"Yes, you are prying and it's none of your business," Bonnie replied frankly.

"Yes, you are right. I'm sorry." Qetsiyah's face saddened.

They sat, eyeing each other. The flicker of hope in Qetsiyah's eyes had dimmed, and Bonnie never lost her skepticism of the woman's visit.

"Thank you Bonnie for allowing me to say my peace. I won't' take up anymore of your time." Qetsiyah preceded to get up, but Bonnie halted her with a grab of her hand.

"Don't leave. I know it must have taken a lot of courage for you to come here today." Bonnie smiled as she warmly held onto her hand. "Would you like some tea?"

"Do you make it with the yellow fruit?" Qetsiyah asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite." Bonnie gave a pleasing grin.

"Mine too."

Bonnie poured them some tea and brought it back to the table. They took sips of their warm beverage as their eyes danced about and skimmed their surroundings.

"…so, you're having a baby. Is it Damon's—oops, I'm prying again."

"No, it's okay. Yes, I'm having his baby."

"Mm, you don't seem happy. Is it because of Elena?"

"Part of it is because of her and the other part of it is because Damon lied to me. He looked me in the eye, and he lied to me." Bonnie stared angrily out at the atmosphere, her lips squeezed tightly together as she firmly gripped her cup of tea.

"Lying runs in the family—I see." Qetsiyah rolled her eyes heavenward. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Bonnie sharply inhaled. "I want my baby, but at the same time, I'm not ready to be a mother and to make matters worse, Elena is like a sister to me. I hate myself for sleeping with the man she loves."

"Oh, Bonnie." Qetsiyah reached her hand over and touched Bonnie's. "Never trust a Petrova. If Elena were in your shoes, she'd be proud to announce her love for Damon and be damned friendship."

"Elena's not like that," Bonnie defended timidly, owlishly fluttering her lashes.

"Elena is like that, and she has already betrayed a friend," Qetsiyah added seriously.

"Who?" Bonnie squinted her eyes, not understanding the meaning behind Qetsiyah's statement.

"Stefan, Bonnie. She betrayed Stefan, and with his own brother no less. Stefan was not only Elena's lover, he was her best friend, and she betrayed him. Elena's selfishness knows no bounds. She'll do whatever to serve her self-gratifying needs."

Bonnie's brow wrinkled with serious thought. "That's why all of this hurts so much. I do not trust that Damon is truly over Elena, which is why I know I should not have this baby," she avowed and rested with compilation.

"Sometimes late at night, I think of what will happen once we return home. I see Damon holding me in his arms, and then the minute he sees Elena, he rips himself away from my embrace and he runs to her," Bonnie explained dreadfully, her eyes glassed over, and focused on thin air. "I don't want to bring a child into a broken family."

"Then make him prove his love."

"He has Qetsiyah. He shows me in every little thing he does and says, but it's easy for him to shower me with all his love and affection now, but what happens when we return home?"

"Please, call me Tessa, and I know a way, but I'm not sure you'd want to use spells and trickery when it comes to matters of the heart," Tessa cautioned, carefully observing Bonnie.

"Tessa, I don't know. After seeing what happened with you and Silas, spells are the last thing I want to bring into this. I don't think it's wise to use magic to win someone's affection."

"No, not to win his love Bonnie, but to find out if he truly loves you." Tessa embraced Bonnie's hand even tighter.

"How do I do that?" Bonnie asked in a childlike manner, unsure of her decision to delve further.

"Bonnie, don't kill your baby. I never had children, and I wish that I had, with Silas. I still love him." Tessa gave a dismal smile and shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry he didn't love you back."

"That's okay. I'm finally over it now." she giggled, wiping away her tears. "Now, where was I—oh, yes. Have your baby, but tell Damon that you'll only have the child under one condition."

Bonnie looked at Tessa, waiting for her to speak.

"…and that one condition being?" She gave a cute chuckle, and Tessa followed.

"The condition being you give him a potion that makes him forget that you and the baby exist."

Bonnie's eyes went like saucers. "No, I can't do that. That's not right Tessa." She got up from the table, walked to the counter, and start looking out the window."

Tessa got up from the table, walked up to Bonnie, and took her by the shoulders. "Do you want to know if Damon truly loves you or not?"

Bonnie shuddered to think. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, afraid.

::::::

Hours later, Bonnie was still thinking over what Qetsiyah had suggested. She even went so far as to have Tessa write out the details of her master plan.

Her thoughts soon solely drifted to the baby. She was split between wanting her baby, and not wanting to be a mother and deal with the drama behind having Damon's child.

She ran her hand over her belly and smiled. She closed her eyes as she remembered when Damon had filled her womb with his seed. Her neither region twitched with desire. She laid back into the couch, tightened her thighs, and shoved a hand between her legs, trying to massage away that wonderful feeling, gushing inside her.

She hopped up on the couch, startled when she heard the doorknob violently twisting due to someone trying to come inside.

Damon staggered in to the house. He sulked in the woods for the longest before trying to drink away his sorrows with Tao. He had drunk considerable amounts of liquor and smoked copious amounts of weed that it seemed like he was moving through a haze.

Damon stumbled over to Bonnie and sat a gift that he had brought for her while out with Tao down on the table in front of her.

He stood over her, an enduring look on his face.

"Damon," she whispered as she stared up at him.

He dropped to his knees and pushed his face into hers.

"Uh, okay," she said and then chuckled.

The tip of Damon's nose rested on her lip and was practically in her mouth.

She gently pushed his face away so that she could breathe. He got up, sat on the table, and looked down on her with a blank expression as he brushed her face intensely with his fingers.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his foul breath blew in her face as he spoke.

"Oh, God, go brush your teeth!"

"What?" Damon pushed his hand into his face. He blew his breath into his hand. "Shit. What died?" He narrowed his eyes in bewilderment and looked around the room for the culprit.

Bonnie laughed. Her voice put Damon's focus back on her. He looked at her as if she were the only woman in the world.

"Don't look at me like that," she reprimanded as she mindlessly pulled at her nightgown trying to hide herself.

"Look at you like what?"

"Like that."

"You're beautiful, Bonnie," he replied gruffly.

They suddenly found themselves staring at each other with a long, spellbinding gaze by the flickering candles. Their eyes took each other in, inch by inch. Bonnie hungrily scanned from his vested shirt to his bulging biceps. Damon's gape wandered over the pulsating vein in her neck, down her cleavage, over her baby bump, and to her soft, shapely legs.

He grew bored with looking. He trailed his fingers as lightly as a feather down her heated, silky thigh, wishing he could nestle his cock in her warm and tight cunt.

He licked his lips. She swallowed shyly as her fingers sightlessly slide over her thigh, meeting Damon's fingertips halfway as they continued to stare yearningly into each other's blazing orbs.

She traced her thin fingers over his strong, veined hand, and gently massaged. She wished that it was his cock in its place as she caressed his hand ever so passionately.

The words 'I love you' collected in her brain but got stuck in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Damon," she said as an alternative. Her stubbornness was undoubtedly stronger than the desirous voice that screamed from within.

"Don't be. I understand."

"You do?" Her voice cracked under the burden of her hopelessness.

Damon exhaled. "No. I don't understand, Bonnie, but I respect your decision. If this is what you want, then I'll be here for you."

She looked into his mesmerizing gaze. It was almost too much to bear.

"Can I say goodbye to him or her?"

"Damon, I haven't made a decision."

"…and you haven't said that you'll have my child either. What am I supposed to think Bonnie?" he questioned, hopping up off the table. He kneeled in front of her once more and laid his head on her belly. He held his hand in the air and spread his fingers, inviting Bonnie to lock fingers with his.

She placed the palm of her hand against his and bent her fingers, locking on to her lover, and he followed suit. They squeezed each other's hands snugly.

Damon rested for several moments, not knowing what to say. He suddenly wished that he hadn't consumed so much liquor. His mind had gone blank. He had no words, not even tears, only massive amounts of feelings that he couldn't put into words.

"What should I say?"

"Say what's in your heart," she answered dazedly, looking impassively down at his raven hair.

"I wish I could meet you," he said and kissed her abdomen through her nightgown.

Bonnie's lips began to quiver. "I can't do this."

She pushed Damon off of her and ran to the bedroom.

Damon sat on the sofa for a spell, trying to gain his composure. There was no way he was going to sleep alone and without Bonnie.

He stood up so fast that he almost fell over. He had forgotten how intoxicated he was. He dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He hoped that the cool water would help to sober him.

As he walked back through the living area, he noticed the leather bag containing his gift. He picked up his gift, peeped inside, and grinned.

He entered the bedroom and looked over at Bonnie who was still crying. He tossed the gift on the bed and then clumsily removed his clothes. He removed everything but his underwear. He crawled across the bed, laid down beside Bonnie, blanketed her with his muscular arm, and clutched her securely to him.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"No, I don't hate you, but I'm angry with you. You lied to me. You've never lied to me."

"I was afraid Bonnie. You've been so set against being with me because of Elena. I thought surely once you found out about the baby, you'd be enraged, and you would go out and do something crazy like get rid of my baby."

"Is that all you care about is this baby? What about me and what I want? What about my fears?"

He softly shook Bonnie, angry at her words. "You know I care about you, it's not all about the baby, but put yourself in my shoes. What if you were a vampire, and one day you were offered the gift to procreate and you believed from the moment you were turned a vampire that you'd never be able to reproduce, again?"

She lay their pondering over his question. "I'd feel the same way that you do, but I would let you know what happened. I would let you know that there was a possibility that you could be pregnant, so that you could prepare, but you did not give me that chance, and real love is about trust and honesty. If I can't trust you, how can I be with you?"

"I fucked up Bonnie. I fucked up bad, but I was afraid. I was _afraid, okay_?" he explained overpoweringly, shaking her in his arms. He turned her face to his so that he could look her straight in the eye. "What is your decision? I need to know. You're showing. The baby has a heartbeat; this is our child, it is not a blob of blood anymore. Our baby is growing inside you," he imploringly pleaded, pressing his hand strongly against her stomach.

"I want to go back home. I want to look at my options."

"…but Elena will be there?" he questioned, doubt and worry lining his voice. Hearing him vacillate gave Bonnie pause and angered her.

"I'm not returning home to see Elena, Damon, it's about our child, remember?"

"Yea, I know that Bonnie, but won't seeing her affect your decision?"

"…so, this is about her?" Bonnie yanked away from his embrace and turned her back on him.

"It's not about Elena!" he yelled, turning red, veins popping in his neck. He stared at the back of her head, waiting for her to turn around and face him, but a couple moments later she still had her back to him and had not parted her lips for him to even hear her take a breath.

"I don't need this shit. Fuck this," he spat lividly.

Bonnie yanked the sheet away from him and covered her head with the pillow. Damon raced her a nasty look before grabbing his pillow and stomping out to the living room.

::::::

Stefan lay in Damon's bed, waiting for the inevitable in surprisingly great spirits. He had only one wish in his last several hours of life and that was to be near his brother's belongings.

While laying helplessly and weakly in bed, he truly contemplated over his entire existence on Earth and what he wanted for his life, henceforth, and ironically, he was ready to die.

When Stefan thought about all the lives that he had taken, his lust for blood, and how he had to struggle day in and out with it, he recognized that Tyler biting him was the best thing that could've happened to Mystic Falls and everyone in her.

There was nothing tethering him to the world anymore since he had lost the two people that he had loved the most, Damon and Elena.

While Stefan was upstairs, he could hear all his friends downstairs discussing other options that would save his life. He was surprised to hear even Enzo have some input on the matter as well.

"God, I hate those motherfuckers. They're still trying to save me," he slurred.

"Sh, try to get some rest."

Lucy looked guiltily down at Stefan's grayish, sweaty body with poisonous black veins that were monstrously consuming him.

"Stefan, I'm sorry I lost my cool. You would have longer to live if it weren't for me." She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes, not wanting him to see her cry.

"I guess I should forgive you. How can I stay mad at the best lay I ever had?" He gave a cocky grin.

Lucy giggled. "We did have some amazing sex, it sucks that it has to end."

"I'm not dead yet baby. You can ride this cock until I meet my maker," he said hoarsely, weakly opening his eyes.

Lucy chuckled and leaned into him for a kiss.

Stefan's brow lowered and lifted hurriedly when he heard Klaus's name being called downstairs.

"Klaus is here. I can hear the blonde freaking out," he said feebly.

"Oh, God. He's here to save you." She beamed euphorically.

Stefan peered at her through tightly crinkled eyes, hiding his true feelings.

"How do I look? I want to look good for the narcissistic piece of shit."

"Behave Stefan. I want this man to heal you, not murder you," she warned.

"I'm dying. Why do I have to behave? I can think of a few people I would like to see suffer before I die. First, Elena, and then Klaus." He laughed at his remark.

"Most people make peace with their enemies, but you rather see your enemies die."

"Misery loves company sweetheart."

"Klaus! You're here?" Caroline inquired excitedly and began to shed tears of joy.

"I'm here because of Stefan," he stated aloofly, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" Caroline said gratefully.

"I'm not here because of you." Klaus gave her a look designed to peel her hide and then ran upstairs to see Stefan.

Caroline flushed with shame.

Stefan listened acutely as Klaus's footsteps crept slowly across the wooden floor as he made his way to him. Clack, clack, clack his shoes went as he drew nearer. Stefan heard as Klaus entered his room first; he snickered when Klaus cursed because he had entered the wrong room. "Are you fucking kidding me? Trying to make a grand entrance here," Klaus griped.

"Excuse me, love. Where the hell is Stefan Salvatore?"

"He's in Damon's room," Casey answered.

"Thank you."

Stefan keyed in on Klaus's heavy footsteps, again, as they headed in his direction. Stefan bemoaned and tried to sit up in bed.

"Don't move, just try to relax," Lucy advised as she patted Stefan's brow with a cold towel.

"Klaus," he called, trying to alert Lucy to his arrival.

Lucy and Stefan stared at the door as Klaus fumbled with the doorknob. Klaus was here to save him, so he claimed, but Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the man's lack of urgency to get to him. "I'll be dead by the time he opens that door."Stefan gave a soft chortle. Lucy grinned in response.

Klaus finally opened the door to the room with as much urgency as he did when walking down the hall.

"Hello, old friend," Klaus greeted with a coy grin.

"Friend? Unf, funny," Stefan replied and choked out a laugh. His comment elicited a low chuckle from Klaus.

"Hello, Klaus. I'm Lucy Bennett," she welcomed as she held out a hand for him to take.

"Hmm, a Bennett witch," Klaus greeted as he took her hand. He kissed the back of her hand and gave her a smoldering gleam of his eye.

Lucy gave an odd grin, mystified by his behavior.

"May I have a word alone with my friend Lucy?"

"Please," she replied happily.

"Everything is going to be okay," Lucy whispered in Stefan's ear and kissed his cheek.

She hurried out of the room and Klaus's eyes remained glued to her ass until she disappeared. "Umph." He licked his lips and turned his attention back to Stefan.

"How much?" Stefan questioned.

"How much for what?"

"The cost of your blood, because I know there's a price."

Klaus smirked at his remark before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I don't want to see you die, Stefan. Is that so hard to believe? If you die, I won't have anyone here in Mystic Falls to bully."

"…and you're sure this is not about a certain blonde?"

"This is not about Caroline, and I resent the implication," Klaus answered sternly. "Now, are we going to keep bickering like an old married couple or are you going to let me feed you my blood?"

Stefan looked at Klaus with an absorbent gaze as he thought about how to deliver the bad news. "I don't want to be saved Klaus."

"What?" Klaus susurrated, stunned.

"It's time," Stefan affirmed.

"What about this bloke?" Klaus inquired, picking up the picture of Damon and Stefan from off the night stand.

Stefan looked at the image and his eyes began to water. He reached for the picture. Klaus met him halfway.

"I let him down. I didn't bring him home," Stefan said somberly as he looked at the picture with glistening eyes.

"If you die, Stefan, your brother's death will be in vain."

"NO! You can't die!" Caroline screamed as she came bursting in to the door.

"Get her out of here," Stefan groaned, riled all up by her invasion.

Caroline's outburst had inadvertently alarmed everyone else in the house. Stefan blinked and soon everyone was standing around his bed, including Matt, Alaric, and Jeremy.

"Klaus, give him your blood!" Caroline demanded indignantly.

"He doesn't want to be healed! I will respect his wishes," he blurted crudely.

"Stefan, what is this?" Elena asked, racing to his side. She sat on the side of the bed and leaned ever so closely to him.

"I want to die Elena. It's my choice."

Elena closed her eyes, squeezing out tears.

Caroline went ballistic. She tried to impale Klaus with a ballpoint pen sitting on the bedside table, to get his blood, but Klaus grabbed the object in mid-swing.

Caroline enraged more so as Klaus held onto her like vice grips, ensnaring paper. She tried repeatedly to jab him, but her attempts were futile.

"Stop this, Caroline!"

Stefan heard someone shout before drifting off.

"I want to speak to Stefan- _alone_ ," Elena said demandingly, yanking her horrified peepers around to the others.

They filed out of the room one by one. All but Caroline who had to be dragged out of the room by Klaus.

"I'm sorry Stefan for all the pain that I've caused you," Elena said contritely.

"Are you kidding me," Stefan replied incredulously through dry, cracked lips, and snorted.

"I've done terrible things. I've been so selfish, and I broke your heart," she sniffled.

"You are a terrible person. Now I'm going to close my eyes and die now."

"You don't have to die, Stefan."

"There's nothing left for me here," he clarified.

A disappointed look covered Elena's face.

She wrapped her hand around his and continued to look down on him through her glossy, whisky eyes.

"Elena," Stefan called faintly to her.

"What is it? I'm here."

"I-," Stefan trailed off and drifted out of consciousness, yet again.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Caroline screamed as she came running back in to the room, pushing Elena off the bed. "You can't die on me! You can't leave me! Oh, God, please! I love you! I'm in love with you!" she cried through her declaration.

"I love you," slipped from Stefan's lips, his eyes still closed.

"Stefan! No!" Caroline continued to violently cry out, not even hearing his last words.

Stefan's eyelids were now too heavy to even open. His life force began to slip away. "Damon," he murmured one last word.

:::::

Damon woke up the next morning, finding Bonnie not there. "Of course, she's not here." He rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He grabbed the gift that he had purchased for her and then moseyed lazily to the kitchen, tiredly scratching his head as he went. He stopped abruptly in his tracks when he saw her sitting on the couch. Her feet perched on top of the coffee table and her hands resting on her knees.

"What?" he questioned rudely, placing his hands on his hips, crumpling his brow curiously at her.

"The reason it is hard for me to come to terms with this pregnancy is because you lied to me for one—"

"Oh, my God! We've established that I lied," he blasted enraged, cutting Bonnie off, and throwing his hands madly up in the air.

"Let me finish!" She raised her voice even louder.

"… _and_ ," she pronounced. "I'm afraid of what everyone in Mystic Falls will think of me." She lowered her head in shame.

Damon simply observed her, surprised by her proclamation. He walked over to her, placed his gift on the floor, and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "You're afraid of what they'll say when they find out you're now dating the man who was the monster of Mystic Falls for so long. The man that has done every inconceivable thing that can be done and to your friends no less," he expressed seriously a meaningful aspect in his eyes.

Bonnie fluttered her contrite orbs back up to him, "Something like that," she said.

"You're embarrassed of being with me?" he gave a gloomy chuckle.

"No, I'm not embarrassed of you. I love you. I want to shout how much I love you to the world; what I'm embarrassed about is what they'll think of me being with the man that my best friend loves with every fiber of her being."

Damon's head fell back. He was filled with frustration. He closed his eyes, trying to work through everything that was expressed to him, and he could only come up with angry rebuttals and words that he knew would be more harm than good if he let them out into the world.

"Boy." He shook his head exasperatedly. "You and Elena are very different."

"…and what does that supposed to mean?" Bonnie huffed.

"She didn't let anything or any one stand in the way of our relationship. She loved me completely and unconditionally," he enunciated with antagonism.

"Are you still in love with Elena?" she asked calmly, her face unreadable.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" he questioned madly.

"Answer the question? Are you still in love with Elena?"

"Bonnie, you know I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I've made my choice. I want you."

Bonnie vaulted from the sofa, slightly pushing Damon out of her way as she went. She marched over to the kitchen table and grabbed a tiny, cobalt blue flask that was half filled with a clear liquid. She grabbed the tube and held it in the air.

Damon stood up, looking keenly at the bottle. "What is that?" he questioned, his eyes thinned to slits, inspecting the vial.

"This is my decision."

"Ugh, excuse me." He twisted his face with a confused grimace.

"It's pretty clear that we don't belong together Damon, but I don't want to kill my child, but if I keep this baby, you'll never stop wanting to be a part of my life."

"Cut the bull shit Bonnie. What do you want? What do you want me to do to prove that I love you, and only you, and not Elena, because this is what all this voodoo shit is about, am I right?"

"It's not voodoo," she said sassily, crossing her arms cockily, and feeling proud of herself in this moment.

"Yes, this is degrading witchcraft at it's finest. You don't think I know how insecure you are about being with me? I've been around for over two centuries, honey, so don't think I can't tell when my girl is insecure and unsatisfied." He rested, waiting for her reaction. "I know you are afraid of fully committing to me because of those negative little voices in the back of your head that keep whispering, 'Elena. Elena," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "…and I know you are afraid—and it is not because you've expressed it at _**every**_ turn either. I know you are afraid because no matter what I do, or no matter what I say, you won't believe that you are the only one for me."

"I want to believe that I'm the only one for you Damon, but when you lie to me, which is something you did with Elena, it's clear to me that you don't love me, because lying is the selfish and despicable thing that you did when you were with her, but we are supposed to be different." She dropped off. "At least that is what I wanted to believe."

"Okay, give it to me. Come on, give it to me?" he demanded, snapping his fingers as he held his hand out for the elixir.

She walked over to him and held out the bottle for him to take. He grabbed the bottle and removed the top. He sniffed it and then looked at her. "Okay, what is this, and what will it do to me?"

"It's a vanishing spell, and once you drink it, you will forget me and the baby."

Damon diverted his wide-eyed gape directly to her emerald green, misty-eyed blinkers. He stared at her for a moment, fear and reluctance in his eyes and then back at the elixir.

"I'll forget my love for you and my child?" he whispered hauntingly.

"Yes—yes," Bonnie stuttered with apprehension. Damon absentmindedly dropped the jar to his side and blindly walked back to the couch, devastated by her stipulation. He plopped down on the sofa, still thunderstruck. Bonnie sightlessly reached for the kitchen table chair. She pulled out the chair and then lowered herself to sit, almost missing the chair completely. She scooted back in her seat to secure her rump.

A deafening mute fell over the house as Damon thought about Bonnie's ultimatum.

"Maybe some other time or place, perhaps, I can be a father to my child, and I can be with the woman I love and not worry that she believes that I don't love her." He inhaled, lowering his lashes to shut out the morning light. "I wanted to give you this last night, for the baby." He gave a miserable chuckle. "…or to you, you are my baby, too." Damon grabbed the bag from underneath the table; he dazed at it for a few seconds.

"Last night, I stopped by the booth with those ugly stuff animals." He fell back, giving a gloomy chortle. "I stopped by the booth with the ugly stuff toys. You know the place, and ironically, the lady had a bear that reminded me a lot of mister cuddles," he explained as he looked down at the bag containing his gift. He undid the latches and pulled out a stuff teddy bear that was identical to mister cuddles.

Without saying a single word more, tears dropped from Bonnie's eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She was as still as a statue that had been newly washed with rain water that dripped dropped from the fractures.

"It's beautiful, Damon," she whispered disbelievingly.

"What should we call him?" he asked vaguely. "We can call him mister cuddles," he said, looking up at her and bestowed her with an angelic grin.

"I can't think of a better name," she spoke softly, giving him a dismal half grin.

"I love you, so much, Bonnie. I never thought I could feel this way for anyone," he expressed passionately in his deep, raspy voice.

His declaration sent chills up Bonnie's spine. For the first time she felt and was seeing the great magnitude of his love.

Damon knew Bonnie wouldn't say the words back, but he didn't care, because he got to have her and share this amazing life with her for however brief it was.

Bonnie became teary-eyed. She slightly smiled through her quivering lips at this incredible moment she was sharing with Damon.

She got up and rushed to him. He quickly stood, preparing himself to receive her. She took him into her arms and pressed his frame tightly against hers, squeezing his neck stringently, and kneaded his strong jawline with her warm cheek.

She turned her lips hypnotically to his. They kissed each other passionately and deeply. She kissed him ever so profoundly it was as if she wanted her entire body to be submerged in his.

He broke away from the kiss and showered her face with sensual moist pecks. She shut her eyes tight and enjoyed his loving caresses.

He soon remembered what he wanted to do to her earlier as he lifted her nightgown and began trailing sweet smooches over her pregnant belly.

Bonnie threaded her fingers through his hair as he kissed her stomach. She realized she should make him stop, but she couldn't. His soft, cool, mauve lips felt like heaven against her flesh. She could get use to this wonderful feeling during her entire pregnancy.

"No, Damon. We shouldn't," she whined.

Damon didn't care. He wasn't going to let Bonnie take this moment away from him. He looked up at her, letting Bonnie see all his pain and the desire in his eyes, and Damon could see the imploring look in hers.

"I won't let you take this away from me," he said sternly, his piercing blue eyes staring right through her and straight into her soul.

He gave her his trademark smirk and went back to kissing and massaging her belly to his heart's content.

"Damon, I love you, forget everything I said. Make love to me," she lamented. Damon stood up, and in a flash, he downed the elixir, drinking every drop. "There, it's done." He slammed the bottle down on the table and marched out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14: Outlander

**A/N: ****This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL!*******

Please enjoy! Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own the characters. They are written in the way that I wish they were portrayed on the show.

 **Oblivion Chapter 14: Outlander**

Damon stood up, and in a flash, he downed the elixir, drinking every drop. "There, it's done." He slammed the bottle down on the table and marched out of the house.

Bonnie walked to the door and watched him march up the pathway with a, pleasing grin on her lips. She closed the door and squealed with happiness. "He loves me!" She blushed blissfully.

Damon marched up the trail in his undies. On lookers gave him baffled glimpses, disdained rolls of their eyes, and snickers, but he did not care, because soon he would lose everything. He was a broken man. He kept on angrily marching, marching through the swinging doors of the tavern, in only his underwear, bare feet, and bare chested. He hopped up on a bar stool, profusely grinding his jaw, his peepers' dim, the light in his eyes completely gone.

"Give me a bucket of the strongest shit you have in this God forsaken place, _please,"_ Damon commanded rudely.

"One purple, yellow dragon's tail coming up," the bar keeps said in a gruffly voice. Damon gave the man a crinkled, baffled gape once hearing the name of the drink. He shook his head incredulously and went back to being utterly pissed with Bonnie. The man slid his drink across the bar. He captured his goblet and wasted no time delving into the liquor. He turned up the mug and guzzled down the amber liquid as if he were appeasing dehydration.

Tupac came moseying up to Damon, grinning hilariously down at his undies. "Damon, my friend. Did you forget something this morning?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled.

"Your pants, man. Where are your clothes?" Tupac gave an amused chuckle.

"Bonnie is what happened to my clothes."

"Yes, Zinnia told me that Bonnie knows. I guess the worm is out of the soil."

"What?" Damon gave an annoyed snort. "Don't you mean the cat is out of the bag?" he hissed.

"What?" Tupac furnished him with a nark splutter. "What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would a cat be in a bag?" He frowned.

"Oh, my God, I'm surrounded by idiots." Damon shook his head.

"…so, what of you and Bonnie?"

"Nothing, that's what. I should be forgetting her and my child—," he said, looking down at his invisible watch. "…in a minute now," he continued despondently.

"Why would you forget them?"

"…because that was her damn ultimatum. I had to choose the blue or the red pill?"

"…and you chose the pill that makes you forget?" Tupac's brow knitted in a perplexing frown.

"This is going to be the longest fucking conversation of my life." Damon dragged a hand down his face exasperatedly. He turned up his jug and finished off the rest of his drink.

"Bar keeps, another drink for my friend here."

The bar keeps slid another liquor down to Damon, and he dove right into his beverage like before.

Tupac peered worriedly over at his friend. "Tell me of the woman you love?"

"You know Bonnie. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, do you love her?"

"You know I do! What's with all the dumb questions?" Damon nagged.

Tupac chuckled.

"…but yes, I love that evil little witch who stole my fucking heart and my baby." He peered sinisterly at his chalice. "I want to wound my hands around her little neck and choke some ever-loving sense into her beautiful little head." He paused. "God, I hate women," he slighted.

"Is she going to keep the baby?"

"Yeah, that was her condition. She keeps the baby as long as I am not around to see my child grow up, crawl for the very first time, take its first steps, speak its first word, but I would do anything for Bonnie. If she told me to take off my ring and walk straight out into the sun—I would. I'd burn at the stake for the little witch." He gave a blissful chuckle, fixating his dreamy-eyed gaze at the yellowish-brown liquid in his bleaker.

"What kind of life do you picture for you and Bonnie?"

"Oh, wow." He gave a precious chortle. "I'd buy her all the finer things in life, a nice ride, a big fancy house, bigger than the shit we live in now." He gave a snickering grunt. Tupac spit out his drink with a cackle in response.

"I suspect we will have about two point five kids. You have to have a dog. We will go to my brother's house on Thanksgiving, and he and his family will come to our home on Christmas. I would take her anywhere in the world she wants to visit. We will have a little girl and a little boy." He dropped off with a pleasing grin.

They talked about Bonnie for well over an hour before Tupac interrupted. He let out an embellished howl. "Damon, I'm beginning to think your woman tricked you."

Damon turned his wide-eyed gape deliberately around to Tupac. "Fuck! That potion was that yellow fucking tea! Little bitch!" He slammed his tumbler down on the counter, smashing it to pieces.

"Don't you mean—little witch?" Tupac said mockingly and then gave a wink.

"Today—she's a little bitch," Damon replied infuriatedly, viciously clenching his jaw. Tupac fell out of his chair, laughing. "Bar keeps! I need a barrel of the good stuff! It is going to be a long night!" Tupac broadcasted loudly, still highly amused.

::::::

Someone rapt urgently at the door. Bonnie sprang happily off the couch, and ran to the entrance as if she knew whom her visitor was.

"…so, what happened?" Tessa inquired eagerly, a huge grin on her face.

"He loves me." She dangled. "Selflessly," she gushed.

"He drank your little concoction. Well, good for him." Tessa laughed. "This calls for a celebration."

"I know, but I can't help but think of how angry he's going to be with me once he finds out that my vanishing hex was nothing but my favorite tea," Bonnie explained, concerned, taking cups from the cupboard.

"He's going to be pretty pissed, but the twitching in his loins will definitely fuel a strong desire in him to forgive you. Trust me on this."

They giggled, again.

"Oh, so this means I probably better sleep with him," Bonnie replied mawkishly.

"Yes, I think he deserves some pussy Bonnie. Don't you think? You toyed with the man's emotions for heaven sakes." Tessa shrugged as if Bonnie were being absurd.

"Tessa," Bonnie warned, embarrassed by her colorful language.

"Well, that is what it is called, a pussy, a man's greatest downfall," Tessa joshed.

"You are a mess," Bonnie replied, walking back to the door to welcome another guest. "Hey, Zinnia!" she radiated.

"My, you look happy. You and Damon must have patched things up." Zinnia bestowed Bonnie with a pleasing gleam. She walked unseeingly in to the house, her focus solely on Bonnie. She deterred her peepers out to the living room. Her eyes bulged with happiness at seeing Qetsiyah.

"Tessa it's so good to see you," she said chipper, making her way hastily over to give the woman a hug. "Tessa I had no idea you knew Bonnie."

"We met the other day in the square."

Bonnie widened her eyes knowingly at Tessa. She winked, and Bonnie bit down on a snicker.

"Tessa brings her goods here to our little town to be sold in our market. She dwells in a great city far from here. What is the name of your homeland, again?" Zinnia probed.

"Westeros of Kings Landing, near Winterfell," Tessa stuttered, blinking her eyes guiltily over at Bonnie.

Bonnie could not keep a straight face. She circled around, trying hard to contain her amusement.

"…and your people?" Zinnia continued to pry.

"The white walkers." Tessa nervously cleared her throat.

"I would love to visit your home one day. It sounds like a beautiful and very interesting place." Zinnia pressed a hand faintly to her chest, impressed by Tessa's little white lies.

"I need to visit the washroom?" Tessa was fighting her mirth as she scurried off to the ladies room.

"Okay," Bonnie choked out, still tickled by Tessa's inflammatory falsehoods.

"Bonnie, are you crying?" Zinnia inquired worriedly. Bonnie's eyes were watery, and her face flushed. She slowly turned around to face Zinnia.

"Oh, no. I think I got something in my eye." Bonnie wiped away her jovial tears and fanned her face.

In the bathroom, Tessa was dying with hilarity. The sounds of her laughter drifted through the washroom door.

"Boy, she's really happy in there. I wonder what she's doing," Zinnia said, looking suspiciously at the bathroom door.

"Yes, I wonder. Would you like some tea?" Bonnie blurted, circumventing the situation.

She went to the stove to pour the woman some tea.

Zinnia sat down at the table, eyeing Bonnie anxiously as she impatiently wiggled about in her chair. "…so are you going to tell me what happened between you and Damon, or not?" she exclaimed, practically bursting at the seams.

"My, my, aren't we nosey." Bonnie giggled.

"What are we talking about?" Tessa snooped, rushing back in to the room.

"She wants to know how things went with Damon and me."

"Oh." Tessa aroused with interest.

They all sat around the table, waiting to hear Bonnie's tale of tells.

"Well, things started out pretty heated. Damon did not understand how I could consider abortion, and now that I think about things, I don't know how I could have considered such a thing myself." She took a breath.

"I'm ashamed to say this, but I've been insecure about Damon's love for me for some time now. He has shown me in many ways how much he loves me, but if you had witnessed the determination he had in winning over Elena, you would understand why I have been so insecure. Well," Bonnie vocalized with a sparkle in her eyes.

"A little birdy gave me an idea, so I decided to present Damon with an ultimatum." She blinked her eyes sheepishly, feeling out Zinnia's mood.

"Well!" Zinnia squealed with fervor.

"I told him if he wanted me to keep our child, he would have to take a vanishing potion that would make him forget the baby and me. I let him know that I do not want to be the third wheel in his love affair with Elena—in a roundabout way."

"You did what?" Zinnia shouted angrily.

"What's wrong with what she did?" Tessa asked, offended. She gave the woman a twisted up scowl.

"Bonnie, I get that you are insecure, but games are for children. You are a woman now, and how can Damon have a sneaky love affair with Elena when he is here with you? I'm not so sure he will have an affair with her after you return home!"

"…but everything's okay! He drank the potion, which is not even real. He won't forget about the baby or me, and now I know he loves me," Bonnie babbled shamefully.

"Oh, my, so to make matters even worse, the potion is not real."

"Zinnia, I don't get why you're so upset with me." Bonnie folded her arms, bothered.

"I don't either to be honest. Bonnie needed to know. She was worried and distressed, and last I checked, being worried and stressed is not good for the baby," Tessa advised tenaciously.

"No, it's not, but I like Damon, and you too, Bonnie. I want to see you both together; it's bad enough that he lied to you, and now that you've done this—I don't know what will become of you two," Zinnia expressed woefully.

"Zinnia, maybe you should have a little faith," Tessa said riled.

"Tessa, there's no need to get your bloomers twisted. I only want what is best for Bonnie, and besides, you barely know her." Zinnia gave her a sideways glance.

"You are right. I hardly know her, but if Damon truly loves Bonnie, he will understand why she did what she did, and he will sympathize with her feelings. Yes, he may be angry for a spell, but true love conquers all, and any one truly in love would know that," Tessa argued sassily with a cross of her arms, and a roll of her neck.

Zinnia reviewed her with a hawkish gaze, contemplation written in her deportment. She sighed deeply. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe I'm being too cynical."

"No," Bonnie replied, resting a comforting hand on top of Zinnia's. "You care about me. You remind me of my grams." She smiled.

"Aww," Zinnia gushed.

Tessa splayed them with a jealous gawk. "Whatever," she grumbled.

"Tessa, don't be rude. We might become as close as family, too, one day." Bonnie bequeathed her with a dazzling grin.

Tessa took Bonnie's hand, enfolding it snuggly. "I'd like that."

"Okay, so now that we've made up, let's talk about how you're going to pamper and woo Damon, because that man deserves some pussy!" Zinnia grinded her hips against the chair, snapping her fingers in the air. Tessa howled and fell all over herself with cheerfulness.

"Oh, my God. I'm surrounded by two horny, foul mouth women." Bonnie face palmed and shrunk down in her seat, mortified. Zinnia and Tessa dissolved into a loud cackle all over again.

::::::

"I want to speak to Stefan- _alone_ ," Elena said demandingly, yanking her snobbish peepers around to the others.

They filed out of the room one by one. All but Caroline who had to be dragged out of the room.

"I'm sorry Stefan for all the pain that I've caused you," Elena said contritely.

"Are you kidding me," Stefan replied incredulously through dry, cracked lips, and snorted.

"I've done terrible things. I've been so selfish, and I broke your heart," she sniffled.

"You are a terrible person. Now I'm going to close my eyes and die now," he said unfeelingly.

"You don't have to die, Stefan. Klaus is here to save you."

"There's nothing left for me here," he clarified.

A disappointed appearance tinted Elena's face.

She wrapped her hand around his and continued to look down on him through her glossy, whisky eyes.

"Elena," Stefan called faintly to her.

"I'm here Stefan."

"I-," he trailed off and drifted out of consciousness, yet again.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Caroline screamed as she came running back in to the room, pushing Elena off the bed. "You can't die on me! You can't leave me! Oh, God, please! I love you! I'm in love with you!" she cried through her declaration.

"I love you," slipped from Stefan's lips, his eyes still closed.

"Stefan! No!" Caroline continued to violently cry out, not even hearing his last words.

Stefan's eyelids were now too heavy to even open. His life force began to slip away. "Damon," he murmured one last word.

"Oh, my God, he's dead," Caroline, cried through the words as she clung to Stefan for dear life.

"No, it can't be," Lucy whispered, astonished.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called, shaking his inert body, but he did not respond.

Tyler balled up his fist, angry. Melissa clung tightly to him, watching him worriedly with glazed over eyes. "I'm sorry, Tyler," she said through her light sobbing, gently rubbing his back.

Klaus glowered at Caroline as she cried over Stefan's body.

Enzo could not believe what was happening before his very eyes. "I was sure he would see his brother, again," he expressed remorsefully, his hand covering his agape mouth.

"I do not think he is dead. His skin still has color," Lucy said skeptically. "Melissa, Casey, help me," she burst out as she ran over to Stefan.

"Excuse me," Casey said to Caroline.

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Caroline screamed hysterically.

"Caroline! Stop this!" Alaric yelled, disappointed with her behavior. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out the way.

"No! No!" Caroline yelled.

"They're trying to save his life!" Alaric loudly reproached her rudely behavior.

Caroline tried gaining her composure. She looked over at Klaus, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Can you save him?" Elena asked franticly.

"I'm going to try," Lucy replied. She began to chant. She recited the same spell as she did when she sent Bonnie and Damon the silver box. She had no clue where Stefan would go but she hoped that somehow, he would end up where Bonnie and Damon were.

Lucy passionately chanted her magical mantra along with the others. They finally succeeded in getting the portal to open but it still was not wide enough to send Stefan's body through.

As time ticked on, they began to bleed from their noses. Their bodies were fatigued, but they continued to chant.

"Don't give up," Tyler said, his voice wavering with emotion.

The portal began to open wider.

Stefan's body began to levitate about the bed as the gravitational pull from the portal lightly tugged at his lifeless figure. A burst of light exploded from the gateway and grabbed hold of his body. Elena raced to his leg and firmly grabbed ahold of him.

"No you don't!" Caroline bawled and zoomed over to his other leg and gripped it for dear life.

Soon, the portal forced them in and closed. Lucy, Casey, and Melissa passed out after exhausting all their efforts to try to save Stefan's life. The others hurried to their side with concern.

"Where did they go?!" Jeremy shouted in disbelief.

"Lucy! Come on love," Klaus called to her with a caress of her face. He ripped open a vein in his wrist and fed her his blood.

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but can I have some of that." Tyler shot him a disgusted skewed glance. Klaus held his wrist over Melissa's and then Cassie's mouth, feeding them some of his blood, too.

Lucy slowly blinked her eyes, opening them to find herself in Klaus's arms. "Did we save Stefan?" she asked woozily.

"It depends on what you mean by 'Save.' If teleporting him to—God knows where, then he's saved." Klaus shrugged and gave Lucy a cheeky grin.

She collapsed back into his arms and rolled her eyes heavenward at his sarcastic remark.

:::::

Stefan began to come to. He tried to open his eyes, but a great force was pushing against his eyelids. He tried to open his mouth, but he could not part his lips.

 _Am I moving?_ _Oh, God, I'm moving._

As Stefan moved at the speed of light through the portal, he could feel extreme sensations of cold and hot. He could tell when it got brighter and extremely dark. He wondered if he were truly dead. He had always assumed that death was nothing, a black void.

 _Oh, God. Did Lucy send me through the portal? My brother. Damon must be where I am going_ , his brain raced with theories.

Stefan began to feel annoyed with his current state. He was ready to land, to place his feet on solid ground, and to view the ambiance.

Moments later, he got his wish. The threshold spit him out onto new Earth and it quickly collapsed in on itself. His face hit the ground with great force, shattering his jawbone upon impact. His knees then collided with solid ground. He continued to tumble down the hill, cracking and breaking more bones as he went.

His violent arrival soon came to a brusque ending. His adrenaline slowed, forcing him to deal with the aftermath of his terrible accident. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth through the excruciating agony he felt, as he lay sprawled out on the lush, green grass that he could not enjoy because of the piercing discomfort he felt.

He lay there for several moments, healing, and collecting his senses. He lethargically pushed himself from off the ground and searched his surroundings for any signs of life. He turned on his vampire hearing and immediately heard the same waterfall as Damon did when he first arrived. He raced off in the direction of the sound of water. He ran for what seemed like days but still he could not find the waterfall. He looked out into the distance, noticing a mountain. He then looked up at the sky.

"Whoa," he said, astonished. He was thunderstruck by the large, blue sun, hanging in the atmosphere.

As he stood around, listening to the sounds of nature, a great hunger for blood came over him.

He jerked his head in the direction from where he heard snarling and growling off in the distance.

He took off again in the opposite direction of the loud, snarling beast. He decided to head for the mountain, but like back on his home world, the mountain always seemed closer than it really was.

After running through the woods for hours, Stefan could no longer ignore his hunger. Finding a place to lay his head would have to wait. He began to hunt for food, and like Damon, he had a hard time finding a source of life to quench his hunger and blood lust. The sun had now disappeared, giving way to twilight.

He moved with great effort to a tree to rest his body. He observed his environment judiciously with his vampire vision. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw a pile of small branches that had been set afire. He crawled over to the heap of ashes and sticks.

"This was someone's campsite," he said, astounded by his findings.

He studied the campsite a little while longer before going back over to the tree, which would be his bed for the night.

"Damon, please be here," he whispered, looking up at the sky.

::::::

Bonnie managed to fall asleep despite her guilty and nagging conscious about what she had done to Damon. She squinted as she looked out the window at the beautiful day. Every day on Gardenia was beautiful and each new day seemed to top the one before it, no matter if it was raining or not.

She turned her gaze to the door. She could hear Damon piddling around in the kitchen. She smiled when she heard him loudly mumbling as he shuffled around the room. She sat up in bed still watching the door. She could not wait to see his face, but a small part of her knew that he was going to be in a mood.

She looked down at her belly, expecting for it to be bigger than the day before. She pressed her hand against her stomach and massaged. She closed her eyes. Her mind went back to the day that she and Damon had made love. Her libido pulsed, and her stomach tingled as she tried to remember how he felt inside her.

"I'm pregnant with Damon's baby," she said lower than a whisper, grinning with ecstasy.

She started playing the conversation she had with Tessa about sleeping with Damon over in her brain. Her ancestor did not need to tell her to make love to the person that she had been thinking about—fucking since the first day they made love. She could not ignore that Damon had made the ultimate sacrifice in drinking the elixir, knowing that it would make him forget his child.

She walked to the doorway and watched him carry a bucket of water to the bathroom. She blushed.

Damon came out of the washroom, empty bucket in hand. He gave Bonnie an incensed frown.

She swallowed hard, nervous. "Morning," she greeted reticently.

"What's so fucking— _good_ … about this morning?"

She lowered her gaze remorsefully down at the floor. "I'm sorry Damon. I needed to know if it was really me that you wanted."

"Yes, because having a motherfucker tell you he loves you every waking moment of your day just isn't enough."

"Really, Damon?" She paused with an annoyed huff. "You aggressively intruded your way into Stefan's and Elena's relationship in every plausible way, and you don't think that I should have reservations about you still loving her?" She gave him an incredulously grimace.

"Well, now you know," he answered coldly. He gave her a serious eye roll before slipping passed her to gather up some clean clothes from their bedroom.

"You smell like you took a bath in a barrel of a liquor," she ridiculed. He ignored her offensive words.

"Are you preparing the shower for me?" She asked, still trying to strike up a conversation with him.

Damon diverted her an evil pout as he held up a shirt that he had picked out. " _No,"_ he enunciated. "The bath is for the one that smells like they went swimming in a barrel of liquor." He twisted up his face, annoyed by her illogical remark.

"Ugh, whatever. Fuck you," she sassed, peeved with his behavior. She folded her arms, stomped off to the living room, and practically threw herself down on the sofa.

Damon stormed across the room to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Bonnie remained on the couch, pouting. She expected Damon to be angry, yet it still aggravated her that he was being so adamant about giving her that—the cold shoulder.

A half an hour later, Damon exited the washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His beefy pecks glistening with droplets of water that he did not bother to dry off. His hair was handsomely slicked back on his head, giving way to his beautiful, angelic face.

Bonnie sat up on the couch, a desperate and longing look, adorning her heart shaped face. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes moist, from her endless swooning over a half-naked Damon.

She leaned way over on the sofa, peeping in to the bedroom as he disrobed and covered his body with essential creams. He massaged the cream into his strong, veiny hands and then rubbed it all over his body. He inadvertently stroked his limp cock, causing Bonnie to salivate in her horniness even more. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his pants. Bonnie could practically see his penis hardening and growing instinctively in size, his mere touch instigating such a powerful urge.

Damon looked around to see Bonnie staring at him. He contorted, and loudly closed the door.

"Ugh," she gasped, livid by his reaction.

She bounced off the couch and marched wrathfully in to the bedroom. "Don't slam doors in this house!" she rebuked heatedly before she could whip the door fully open.

"Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do about it, give me a potion?" he said coolly, slipping his shirt over his head. Bonnie grabbed him and whirled him around to face her.

"I love you, Damon. I'm sorry. I needed to know, okay?" She started out infuriated with him before turning into a sniveling mess. "I love you so much. I want you in my life, and I want a family with you." She violently cried as she pillowed her face into her hands and plopped down on the bed.

"I do not want you to hate me. I was afraid. I don't want to get hurt," she wailed.

Damon dropped down to the bed, now sitting next to her.

"Your crocodile tears won't work on my honey," he joshed and sent her a grin.

"Fuck you!" She jerked her attention around to him and started slapping him across the chest. He captured her tiny wrists within his hands, still smiling. "You are so beautiful, Bonnie," he said hypnotically.

"You mean that?" She immediately stopped crying at hearing those magical words escape his lips.

"Damn right I do."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Hell yeah, I'm angry with you. You tricked me. You had me feeling like shit and walking half naked across town. Who does that kind of shit to the person they love?" he bitched, his face puckered with irate.

"I know." She gave a miserable giggle.

"Honestly, if tricking me is what it took for you to see how much I love you, then I guess I can learn to live with this very low point in our relationship."

"Oh, but you lying to me wasn't a low point in our relationship?"

"See, why do you have to keep bringing that up?" he whined.

"…because, you were wrong Damon!" she exclaimed and then gave an incredulous chortle.

They looked at each other, bestowing one another with silly grins. Damon grabbed the tail end of his shirt and whipped her face.

"I should probably take a shower," she said, rubbing his knee tenderly.

"Yeah, you should brush your teeth, too."

"Hey!" she squealed, mortified. She beamed up at him a few seconds more before, wiping a little more moisture from her cheek. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Considering everything, maybe we should take it slow. You have—or had, rather, many misgivings about me, and I lied to you. I'm not sure that's how a relationship should start out. You?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie dropped off, her eyes filled with disappointment. "When did you decide all this? It seems like you put a lot of thought into this decision."

"Well, after learning your potion was a sham." He chuckled lightly. "I spent some time being angry, betrayed, and depressed, and then I got to thinking about how I use to pester Elena. I thought about how I practically bullied her into wanting me." He looked seriously at her.

"I don't want things to be like that between us. I love you, too, much… and defying all possible global scenarios, you might love me… a little bit," he said hesitantly, misery, smearing his vocals. A glum grin painted his face as he waited for her to affirm his beliefs.

Bonnie nodded, her eyes, saturating with cheerless tears. "Yeah, you're right. The lying and the trickery should give us serious pause."

"It should, especially now that a child is involved. I need to be sure that us being together is right," he added.

They remained hushed, hurt and disappointment reflected in their moon-eyed daze.

"Okay, I better take a shower. Will you be here when I return?" she inquired.

"No, I got to go to work, but I'll come straight home. If that's what you want."

"Yes, I'd like that very much," she replied.

Damon got to his feet. He romantically regarded her, a virtuous smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." He started to walk out, but he looked back at her before leaving the house for good.

Bonnie watched the entrance for a minute. She folded her legs into her chest, laid her head in her lap, and shed a few tears. "You fucked up Bonnie," she articulated.

::::::

After getting out of the shower, Bonnie discovered that she could not fit any of her clothes due to her plump tummy. She was wearing a red throw for a skirt and a halter top. The halter along with her bulging belly made her look like baby Huey.

"Who's there?" Bonnie said in a raised voice as she peered over her shoulder from the kitchen table.

"It's Zinnia!"

She went to the door and opened it for her friend.

"I'm glad you're up," Zinnia blurted excitedly as she entered the house with a large bag in hand.

"Hey," Bonnie welcomed unresponsively, looking down at the large sack that the woman was toting.

"What are you wearing?" Zinnia wrinkled her nose at Bonnie's attire.

"The only article of clothing that will fit me, that's what." She gave a lopsided grin.

"Turn around, let me see you."

Bonnie huffed irritably with a scowl but did as requested.

Zinnia pushed the throw down off her waist to get a better look at her baby bump.

Bonnie could not believe she was allowing Zinnia to be so pushy with her, but deep down, she enjoyed her motherly attention.

Zinnia took Bonnie by the shoulders and laughed. "You are definitely going to need what I have brought you," she said cleverly. "After visiting with you yesterday. I realized that you were going to need new clothing, because everything I've given you so far is too skimpy," Zinnia said, rushing to open the large bag. She pulled out nothing but short, halter and slip dresses, some were multi-colored, and the others were one solid, flamboyant color.

"Try on these here. I want to see how they fit," Zinnia demanded as she placed several of the dresses in Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie looked unsurely at the garments. She began to feel self-conscious, again, as she thought about what Damon would say and how he would react to seeing her in one of the dresses. Though a part of her was shy, and not prepared for his attention, the other part of her couldn't wait for him to gush over her new, sexy outfits.

Bonnie sifted through the small pile of dresses, searching for that perfect one to model for Damon. She laughed at herself when she thought about what she was doing. Instead of going for the dress that seemed the most comfortable, she was actively seeking out the sexiest dresses to turn Damon's head and make him swoon over her.

After careful examination, she decided on an orange halter dress with a dash of golden specks throughout. She removed the throw and took off her top. She slid the dress over her toned body.

She looked at her reflection, put her hands on her hips, and puckered her lips at herself as she flounced around in front of the mirror. She loved the dress and how perfectly contoured it fit to her figure.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Zinnia called.

"Yes!" she replied as she ran her hands seductively over her dress, digging the way she looked in the sexy, little orange outfit.

"Tessa, left this morning. She will be back. She wanted me to tell you."

Bonnie frowned and yanked her scowling gaze to the door. "Why didn't she tell me herself?"

"I don't know Bon's! Maybe she did not like the thought of saying goodbye! She seems fond of you! Seems odd, giving that you two don't share blood, and she hardly knows you!"

"Yeah," Bonnie answered pitifully, as she looked abstractedly at the mirror. "Maybe, we'll come to know and care for each other like family someday. You think?" she inquired.

"Maybe! Wow, you really like her! I hope you don't like her more than me!" Zinnia sassed, jealously lining her voice.

Bonnie giggled. "Zinnia, I could never like anyone more than you!"

"Good, now come out so I can get a look at you!"

Bonnie sighed deeply before exiting the room.

"Oh, my. You are a ray of sunshine," Zinnia gushed as she placed her hand over her chest. "Look at your belly. You are curvy and sexy." She did a little jig, winking at Bonnie.

Bonnie averted Zinnia a gloomy daze. "I spoke to Damon," she revealed.

"I was going to ask how things went with you two. He and Tupac stayed out late last night. He said that Damon was angry with you for tricking him."

"I'm well aware of how angry he is with me. He didn't hide his feelings from me when I saw him this morning," she expressed distraughtly as she moseyed over to the sofa and languidly lowered her body down to sit.

Zinnia came and sat down beside her and grasped her hand snugly. "Don't worry. I know you two will work things out. You are both so passionate, but I am glad that you have finally gotten all the insecurities you feel about him out of your system."

"I don't think that matters now. I may have gone too far."

"No." Zinnia gave a knowing grin. "I agree with Tessa. I think that Damon loves you—unconditionally so that all the disappointment and displeasure he feels for you now, will dissipate. He will forgive you, and things will be better than ever before."

Bonnie directed her depressing features back at her. "I hope you are right, because this morning, he made it seem as if us being together was a mistake."

"Yeah, that was this morning." Zinnia laughed. She leaned into Bonnie and gave her a tight squeeze. Bonnie melted into her arms, lowered her lashes to close her eyes, and gave a hopeful grin.

::::::

Two weeks earlier in Mystic Falls

Elena and Caroline grabbed hold of Stefan before they were sucked up into the threshold. They traveled through the portal for several moments not able to speak or see their surroundings. Suddenly, things did not feel quite right to Caroline. She opened and closed her hand. Stefan was no longer in her grasp.

 _Elena, that bitch_ , she screamed in thought.

 _Stefan! Stefan!_ Elena yelled internally. Stefan was no longer in her clutches and that once great hope she felt of seeing him again diminished. The portal soon spit them out; they collided harshly down onto the ground in front of the boarding house.

"Ow!" Caroline moaned in pain.

"What the hell!" Elena gasp as she propped herself up. She fitfully looked around, only to find that she was still in Mystic Falls and at the boarding house.

"You bitch! This is your entire fault!" Caroline screamed hysterically.

"Mine?" Elena screamed back and then slapped Caroline across the face.

Caroline hit Elena back and before she could catch her bearings, they were both rolling on the ground, pulling at each other's hair and kicking one another.

"Should we break this up?" Matt asked.

"I don't have time for this shit. I need a beer," Alaric said and walked off.

::::::

Three days into Stefan's arrival, he still could not find a good source of food. He ran across tons of trees that yielded the yellow fruit, the purple fruit, and even the verdant. He loved the verdant fruit, as its bittersweet taste was heaven to his taste buds. He consumed tons of the fruit; the verdant was to him what nicotine was to a smoker.

As he leisurely strolled through the woods, bare foot, and still looking for food, a torrential down pour descended upon him. Hunger had him so consumed and desolate that he did not notice the water, pooling up around his ankles as he wandered along.

"Whoa," he uttered, once seeing the water rapidly rising around him.

He sprang to life. He vampire sped through the woods. His desperation to find a place dry to lay his head and hopefully find something to feed on was now essential.

He flew through the forests at the speed of sound. He alerted when he saw the bluff ahead. There was no time to stop. He had to keep forging ahead if he planned to make the jump.

He hit the edge of the cliff, hard, propelling his body forward. His legs and arms waved erratically about as he flew through the air. He landed on the other side of the precipice. He hit the ground at an incredible velocity. He balled himself up before rolling across the forest floor until some bushes brought him to a complete stop.

He got to his feet and searched the area before taking off, again. He ran for another half an hour before coming upon the same rock-facing that Bonnie and Damon had run across.

He smiled when he noticed the cave that was built into the crag. He leaped on it and began the long steep climb. His ascent was a battle as he was bare foot and the jagged edges in the rocks cut into his feet, but he endured the incredible pain because the reward of making it to the top was much greater than his sufferings.

He climbed inside the cave; he crawled across the floor on his elbows. He was exhausted and wounded from his hike up the cliff. He looked around the grotto as he lay on the ground, hoping he would find rodents or anything in the cave that would provide him with a source of blood.

Stefan soon passed out from exhaustion; he was so exhausted that he did not even notice Bonnie's and Damon's leaf beds, boulder table, and their handcrafted dishes.

He was dead to the world, but hunger brutally awoke him from his deep slumber. He wiggled his toes, glad that his feet had healed. He beheld his new environment. He peculiarly studied the thick, leafy beds and the boulder table. He took a whiff of the cave, noticing his brother's scent. He grinned.

"They were here," he whispered, pleased.

A little life began to flow back into him once again. Now his desire to find Damon edged out his craving for blood.

Stefan leaped out of the cave in search for more signs of Damon.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned, stumbling upon the first signs of life, which was one of the slug creatures. The creature was creeping up a nearby tree.

"Not the most attractive looking animal but blood is blood," he said before zooming to the tree, but the moment he touched the sapling, the animal took off.

"What the fuck?!" He thinned his eyes in disbelief. "Goddammit!"

Stefan took off in the direction of the animal which lead him to the little lake where Bonnie and Damon hung out away from the cave. He beamed at the sight of the crystal, clear water. Unlike Damon, he wasn't as cautions. He ran to the water and dove right into the pond, hoping to find life in the lake, as he took the water into his mouth and washed the dirt away from his face.

As he swam, he wished that the water were a pool of blood. Stefan's focus sidetracked when he spotted household items sitting on the embankment.

There by a boulder sat four of the little twig baskets that Damon and Bonnie used to carry things to and from the campsite back to the cave.

He swam to the bank, climbed out of the water, and grabbed a basket. After discovering the baskets, he located a pair of socks sitting on a large rock. They looked as if they had been washed and left there to dry. He picked one of them up and took a whiff. He let out a loud chuckle.

"This is definitely Damon's sock. He was here."

Stefan's lifeless grasp let go of the basket. The basket hit the ground, did a little bounce, and rolled towards the pond. His eyes veined red, waves of darkness fluttered across his face, and his incisors elongated. He smelled human flesh, and it was glorious to his senses. He heard the horse trotting towards his direction and a woman singing.

He took cover in the bushes. He needed to capture this human. He needed to feel their blood swish around in his mouth and to lace his dagger-like teeth with their sweet ambrosia.

The woman hopped off her horse and lowered the hood of her tasseled cloak, still singing. She removed a metal pot from her sack and went to the pond to collect water.

Stefan's eyes went round and wide as peach pits at the sight of the beautiful maiden before him. He surreptitiously stepped out from the bushes. The hairs on the maiden's neck rose from her skin. Her pail slipped from her listless fingers. She swiftly stood up and whirled around to meet her foe.

"Qetsiyah, come to me my love," he sneered sinisterly, holding out his hand for her to take.

Qetsiyah's orbs widened and thinned at the sight of him before dissolving into a fit of laughter. "Oh, sweetheart. You wish that you were Silas," she affronted and sent him a smug sneer.

Stefan withered with humility, and then enraged. He rushed to Tessa, grabbing her shoulders, and tried taking a bite out of her. She wielded her dark magic against him. His knees contacted the ground and he hugged his head as pain rippled through him, tearing, and twisting his muscles. Tessa took his chin between her finger and thumb and looked down on him with a vain grin.

Stefan whimpered and groaned as the pain that he felt slowly subsided. She lowered herself down to look him the eyes. She gazed into his eyes nostalgically before kissing his lips sensually. "You want me?" she whispered against his mouth before licking, sucking, and nibbling on his lips and tongue. She pivoted her head, and magically cut a small slit in her artery.

Stefan hissed, vamped up, and bemoaned at the sight and the smell of her magical plasma. "Please," he implored, almost coming to tears. "Let me have you," he pleaded with a desperate sadness.

She pushed his head into her neck. He latched on with greed and began syphoning her blood ravenously.

When she felt he had enough, she would attack him with her power. He broke free. He grunted and moaned as if he were fucking her.

"Yes, kiss me," she purred. She crashed her lips into his, kissing him insatiably. Stefan ripped her garment open, pushed her to the ground. He yanked her dress above her waist and ripped off her panties. He pulled his harden penis through his pajama bottom opening and impaled her drenched, tight pussy with his engorged cock, and started to angry fuck her. He pummeled her ass into the dirt.

Tessa screamed and held on so tight to his shirt that she broke the skin in the palm of her hands and bled.

"You wish I was Silas, don't you bitch," Ripper Stefan uttered and let out a sadistic, moaning chuckle.

Tessa simply smiled and said, "I've wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

::::::

It was well into night and Damon still had not returned home as he promised Bonnie. She tossed and turned in bed, not able to sleep because he was not there. Being without him two nights in a row was too much to bear. She climbed dejectedly out of bed and went to the kitchen to make her some tea to help calm her nerves. She sat down at the table that same gloomy look in her eyes.

She directed her attention towards the door when she heard the handle rattling. Damon tiredly entered their home. He looked over at Bonnie, giving her a depressed mien. "Hey," he said dryly.

She frowned and turned her gaze back out to the kitchen. He regarded her for a moment with his hands on his hips. He walked over to her and sat down at the table. He did not speak. He simply beheld her.

"You promised that you would come straight home after work," she spoke up, sternness in her voice.

"I was, but I needed some time to myself, and on my way back, I ran into Tupac. He wants me to accompany him and some of his men on a trip to collect jewels to make day walking rings. Well-." He shrugged. "To steal jewels for day walking rings."

Bonnie stared at him but held her peace.

"Are you going to say anything?" He gave her an incredulous gaze.

"You can do what you want Damon. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want me," she replied callously.

He gave a dubious chuckle and sat back in his chair, slapping his hands down on his face. "This is so ridiculous." He paused. "Look, I want you in every conceivable way, but it is obvious that you don't want me. You shy away when I touch you. You do not believe that I love you and only you. I only said all those things this morning because I want you to know that I am willing to take it slow. I want you to be my girl, my woman—my wife."

Her intense deportment softened. "…but this morning you said that giving all that has happened, you lying, and me tricking you made you wonder if we were even right for each other."

"Yeah." He blew out his cheeks. "I did think that, but after talking to Tupac, and listening to some of the things that he and Zinnia went through when they first got together, I realized… we are not so different. Every couple has their ups and downs, but I'm not sure we are even a couple Bonnie." He stared seriously at her.

She stared straight back into his eyes and found herself without words. They remained there, not talking. Damon stood up and looked down at Bonnie. He softly drummed his fingers on the table, giving her a cockeyed grin. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight B." He kissed her cheek and went to bed.

Bonnie lingered behind in the kitchen for the longest, finishing her tea, and mulling over their conversation. She picked up behind herself and washed out her favorite tea cup. She went to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, her restless gaze swung over to Damon; they were burning fanatically for him. He was laying on his side, his eyes restlessly open. She believed him to be asleep.

She went to her side of the bed and crawled under the sheet. Damon closed his eyes when he heard her coming. She laid on her back and focused her eyes on the brown of the ceiling. She glanced over at Damon, that same desirous look in her eyes.

She inched her way closer to him. She teased his raven locks with her fingers before trailing, steamy, sappy kisses over his face. He curled his toes in response to her fondles; it was all he could do to not seize and ravish her.

She started kissing his mouth. She slipped her tongue into his orifice, hopping it would rouse him. He faked a moan and turned on his back, sprawling himself across the bed. She sat up on the bed and hiked up her nighty. She straddled his waist and grazed her moist mouth over his pecks. A happy grin furled on his lips. He peeked down at her, his insides doing summersaults and the blood rushed to his cock.

She continued to sweep her lips down his abdomen. She stopped at his waistline, grabbed ahold of his pants, and tried sliding them down his legs. Damon shifted on the bed and slightly thrust his hips forward, holding his pelvis away from the bed long enough for Bonnie to slide down his bottoms.

She lowly chuckled once realizing that he was fully aware of what she was doing. She took ahold of his semi-hard dick and sensually licked the bulbous head. His cocky grin turned goofy with extreme delight at where this night was taking him.

She circled her tongue around his dickhead fervently, causing his cock to swell and lengthen. She wrapped her mouth around his member. He lamented and looked down at her with lazy eyes. Seeing her suck his dick made him harder. She slurped as she sucked on him and tightened her grip around his cock as she stroked it forcefully. Her lewd affections triggered grunts and moans to escape from his vocals.

She sucked on his shaft and paid homage to his testicles. She was greedy for him. Her actions displaying how in love and attracted she was to Damon.

He curled his toes and bemoaned a little louder with every stroke of her hand and swipe of her tongue. She stood up on the bed, slid hurriedly out of her panties, and took off her nighty. She lowered herself back down on top of him and embraced his hardened member. She brushed her craving, drenched cunt against his bulbous before pushing herself down onto him.

She whimpered with proclivity as his girth expanded and crammed her tight, sheath. She slowly grinded into him. Damon lifted and lowered his observation, weakened by her glorious pussy. He caressed her pregnant tummy before taking her by her tiny waist and plowing into her. She pressed her hands against his hard chest, anchoring herself. She squeezed her eyes closed and began to gyrate into his ravenous thrust.

Her gyration intensified as she milled and circled on top of him with vigor. Damon conceded and went limp under her passionate fucking. He grunted loudly when his ejaculation hit. His cum shot into her, gravity pulled his warm liquid love, causing it to flow out of her, bringing her to pure ecstasy, knowing that he was filling her with the thing that she craved the most—his cum. She bounced her heavenly rump robustly on top of him, initiating that sweet suctioning, and clapping sound that he loved as she milked every drop of his cum.

She bounded on top of him until her orgasm caused her hankering hole to undulate through her gut and horny slit. She froze and giggled with liking. Damon hummed with pure delight at feeling her pussy clench around his penis.

Bonnie rested until the luscious pulsing of her cunt came to a full stop. She released a pleasurable sigh before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. She rolled off him and fell sluggishly to the bed. She nestled her tiny body into his armpit. He kissed her forehead before covering her with the spread. She closed her eyes, smiling. His actions mirrored hers as she brushed her hand across his chest.

"I can't believe you did that. I didn't think you had much sexual experience, being that Jeremy is the only other man you've been with," he muffled lazily, sporadically placing sweet kisses to her face.

"Was it okay?" That was my first time doing that," She queried shyly, feathering her hand softly across his pecks. "You bring something out in me," she said dreamily.

"You were very passionate. I love the way you make me feel," he said, staring straight at her. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a woman like you choose me." He tiredly blinked his lashes, his voice happier and huskier with reflection.

"I'm lucky to have you, too. You are my guy. I love you. No one's going to take you from me," she declared.

"I want to start a family with you," he added.

"I'd like that," she floated with delight. "…but you know what would make this night even more memorable?"

"Yeah, what's that," he replied sexily.

"If we shared blood. You haven't fed from me in a while."

He grinned. "Yes," he crooned, holding his hand up for her to take. She grasped his hand, threading her fingers through his.

Damon propped himself up on his elbow. Bonnie rolled over on her back, staring up at him. He skated his fingers down her naked arm. The move made her tingle. She closed her eyes and lightly gripped the back of her pillow.

He dawdled his fingers down her neck. She giggled, tickled by his light brushing of his fingers against her skin. She leaned into him and pushed her head deeper into the pillow, exposing more of her neck to him. He kissed her pulsing vein. He had slight reservations about feeding from her while she was pregnant.

He opened his mouth and extended his teeth. He bit carefully into her soft, warm flesh. His luscious, mauve lips now flush against her scorching skin. His mouth and tongue lightly tugged at her membrane as he fed from her.

She panted, lowly as her feet dug into the mattress, as she traced her fingers through the back of his hair.

He pulled away from her. He tilted his head back to the ceiling; a bloody grin covered his face. He licked the blood away from his lips and fangs before biting into his wrist. He turned to her; her eyes were already on him. He pushed his bloody gash to her mouth. She suckled from his wrist as if his blood her only life source.

"That's it," he whispered as she licked and sucked on his wrist.

Her mouth left his wrist and hurried to his lips. He gluttonously kissed his blood away from her mouth and twirled his tongue avidly around in her warm aperture, relishing in the taste, and the feel of her. She was real, and she was his mate.

Their quixotic and endearing kiss became depraved and all-consuming in nature as they bit, sucked, and licked each other's mouths and tongues lizard-like. They wanted each other profoundly. Damon scurried down to her belly, pouring mushy pecks to her flesh mercilessly. Nothing would stop him from paying homage to the woman carrying his child.

She squeezed his head tight, pressing his face into her stomach, wanting him inside her, yet again, as she let out a blood curdling moan, and shed a few tears.

Damon found himself being able to enjoy Bonnie's pregnancy the way he desired from the moment he heard his child's heartbeat inside her.

21


	15. Chapter 15: Terminus

**A/N: ****This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL!*******

 _ **Please leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say!**_

Please enjoy! Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own the characters. They are written in the way that I wish they were portrayed on the show.

Thank you all for reading my work and supporting me.

 _ **Please leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say!**_

 **Oblivion Chapter 15: Terminus**

"Morning." Damon rolled over in bed, his hair all over his head, wearing a pleasing grin on his face.

Bonnie turned around to look at him, delightfully moaning. "It is a wonderful morning." She reached over and kissed him on the lips.

"Today sucks ass," he announced dully, tiredly lowering his eyelids.

"Hey!" Bonnie whacked him over the head with her pillow. Damon sexily chuckled.

"I don't mean you beautiful. We are leaving out today for the stones. Tupac is hell bent on putting those vampires' into population."

Bonnie poked out her lip, pouting. "I was hoping we could spend the day together."

"I know, there's nothing I'd rather do then to spend all day in bed with you, just hanging around the house, doing absolutely nothing at all, then to go on this trip."

"Well, it's barely light. Let's go down to the creek," she suggested.

Damon's eyes expended as wide as headlights with thought. "No, let's go to the bathhouse. All the couples go there. We are a couple now, right?" he winked.

"I don't know. Are we?" Bonnie joked.

"Why you little." Damon bowled over on top of her, tickling her. Bonnie squealed and happily shouted for him to stop.

"Am I hurting the baby?" he inquired with concern, rubbing her naked belly.

"You're not hurting the baby." She gave a giggle as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe we're having a baby," he said dreamily.

"I know. I'm still in shock. What do you think your brother will say once he finds out?"

"He is going to be ecstatic. My brother desires to have a normal life. I can't wait to take a boatload of that green shit back home to him." He waggled his brow.

"Do you think he and Elena will get back together?" she asked.

"Why would she? She's in love with me," he said confidently, with a disdained wrinkle of his brow.

Bonnie thinned her eyes, suspicious by his belief. "Well, it did take a sire bond for her to see that she had feelings for you, Damon," she reminded gently.

"No, she had deep feelings for me, which is why she was sired," he corrected rudely.

"Okay, but your brother was madly in love with her. Caroline told me that he would take her back… in a heartbeat. I kind of hope they get back together." She gave a half shrug.

"Why are you so concerned about my brother's happiness?" he said perturbed.

Bonnie scowled at him but remained quiet.

"Here, give me a kiss," he said sweetly as he reached up to peck her lips. Bonnie halfheartedly responded to his affections.

"Come on. You ready for round two?" he dawdled kisses down her slender neck.

"I kind of want to talk about some things that are bothering me. One of those things being when we return home. I'm not sure that I'll get the proper prenatal care here in Gardenia, here on this planet."

"You want to go home?" Damon said, a brow pointing with deep interest.

"Yeah, I do."

"I wanted to go home at first, too, but now I'm not so sure that it's safe for you to try and open a portal to send us back home Bonnie," he advised austerely.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that, too," she added.

"…and I think we should stay here for a while. You know, give everyone back home some time to heal before we return."

Bonnie gave a distrustful laugh. "…so, you rather they suffer, thinking that we are dead, then to return home and give them back their happiness?" Her face contorted with displeasure at his absurd views on the matter.

"No. No, that is not what I want. I want for you and the baby to be safe."

Bonnie's brow furrowed as if she had more questions than a true resolution to her inquiries. "Are you concerned about how Elena will feel about me having your child? You know she wants to start a family with you one day, right?"

"How should I know how she's going to feel Bonnie, and it shouldn't matter as long as we're happy. Right? Right?" Damon reddened with aggravation.

"Damon, why are you getting all upset? I think this is something we should discuss. I want us to prepare for the chaos that will soon be our life once we return. We are not simply lovers we are friends, too. I thought that I could talk to you about anything in my life," she expressed, disappointed.

Damon rolled his eyes and threw himself angrily back against the bed, gnashing his teeth over her question. "Why do you always have to bring her up? We just declared our love for each other. We should be here talking about baby names and planning our life together."

"I'm sorry Damon. I am not trying to ruin your day, but I grew up with Elena. I care for her and all my friends. I can't help how I feel," she said harshly and then climbed out of bed.

He sat up quickly in bed, "Are you seriously getting angry with me because I don't want to talk about Elena?"

"No, I'm getting angry with you because you're being so insensitive and your unwillingness to talk about the woman you, 'Claim' to not be in love with."

"Oh, my God, you're being so fucking ridiculous!" he yelled insensitively.

"…and you're being a selfish jerk who seems to think that fucking a woman is the only way you can express your love!" she insulted coldly and then stomped off to the washroom. The door closed with a thunderous whack behind her.

Damon yelled at the top of his lungs, his body going rigid as he flung himself back down to the mattress. "Bonnie wait!" He called to her, sitting swiftly back up in bed. He looked abstractly down at the floor, seeing Bonnie's nightgown and panties. He jerked out a chortle, grabbed his twitching loin, and fell back down to the bed, again, slapping his hands down on his face. "I'm a fucking dog," he uttered.

Bonnie came back in to the room, still pouting over their last words from moments ago. She grabbed her clothing from the day before and hurried into them.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Shut up." She huffed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a pail to fetch water for her shower. Damon hurried into his underpants and hurried after her.

"Bonnie, look," he lulled. "I'm sorry, but I do not want to hear Elena's name. I do not care how she will feel about all of this. I care about you and what's going on with us."

"No, you don't, because if you didn't care about how she feels you wouldn't get angry every time I mention her name. Be a man and admit that you care, and then, maybe we can move on with our lives," she strongly protested and then stormed out of the house.

Damon stood frozen at the door, dumbfounded. He dragged himself to the kitchen table and plunked wearily down in to the dining room chair. "Why do relationships have to be so fucking hard?" He gave a long pause before lifting his head back to the heavens and yelled, "Fuck!"

He rushed to stand and then threw the chair across the room.

::::::

After rolling around and screwing each other's brains out, Tessa and Stefan lay in each other's arms, snuggling and feeling each other up.

"No," Tessa said, shooing away Stefan's attempts to feed from her with a jerk of her head as she lay pillowed against his muscular bicep.

"Please, I just need to fuck and feed from you. My life depends on it," he whispered playfully into her ear in a deep, sultry voice and giggled.

"You've had enough Stefan. You need to learn to control your lust for blood," she replied coolly. She stood up, stark naked, and walked to the embankment of the pond, her olive-skinned body slowly descending in to the beautiful, clear, electric blue water.

Stefan's peepers thinned to a spellbinding regard for the goddess as she enchantingly swam about the pond. He grinned mischievously before jumping in to the water to join her. He swam over to Tessa and took her up in his arms, planting kisses on her face and down her neck.

She grabbed ahold of his face and simply beheld him with her glassed over eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you," was Stefan's reply to her serious gawking of him.

"Your face." She pushed his head down in to the water and held him there for a few seconds before swimming back to the bank and climbing out of the pond. She grabbed her clothes from off the ground and start dressing herself.

Stefan emerged from the water, laughing. "Bitches are fucking psycho," he mumbled.

"I heard that. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" she grinned.

"Manners are for people who seek the approval of others and who want to be accepted into society. I have neither the inclination nor the patience for either, so fuck manners," he replied, sleeking his hair back on his head and shaking out the leaves and the dirt from his pajama bottoms.

"I think I liked you better when you were a love-sick puppy over the Amara look alike. You may have been a sad little creature then, but at least you were a proper gentleman," she affronted.

"Oh, and Silas the whoring psychotic was a perfect gentleman?" Stefan snorted at her irrational observation.

"Yes, he was," she simply answered.

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me," he replied.

Tessa finished dressing and gathered up the few things that she had removed from her nap sack and stored them away. She climbed on her horse to leave.

"Well, Silas look alike… thanks for the fuck, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either." She gave an insolent smirk and then tried trotting off.

Stefan vamped up. He raced over to her and snatched her down off the horse. He held her rigidly by the neck, his front to her back. "If you think you're leaving me out here, alone, no clothes, no pussy, no blood, well, you better think again," he said, his lips brushing against her ear.

Tessa's body evaporated into ether before his very eyes. Now she had him by the throat. Once again, she had to use her powers against him. Stefan wilted like a dying plant in her deathtrap; tears trickled from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as the pain she administered was much too great for him to bear.

"I have no time for games doppelganger. You attacked me once; you come for me, again, and you'll join your look alike in the afterlife," she threatened with tightened lips and then pushed him to the ground with a shove of her hand. "...and besides, I'm really not looking forward to telling Bonnie that I killed her man's brother, so get your shit together."

"Damon's here?" he strained to say.

"Ah, there is a sliver of humanity in you." She grinned sexily as she observed the hopeless look in his green eyes. "Yes, your brother is here."

"Why didn't you tell me; you, stupid bitch?"

"Oh, quit whining. You would have found them eventually, and there's no way I'm going to serve up a town full of innocent people to a blood thirsty vampire," she censured. Tessa climbed back on her animal.

"Please, take me to my brother. You are a witch. You can contain me," he implored, on his knees, his eyes a gloomy, bloodshot mess. He waited for her to answer as Tessa sat high upon her horse, mulling over his words. "Please Qetsiyah. You can hide me in your wagon. No one has to know I'm with you."

"Stefan, I can't. I can't risk you hurting anyone."

Stefan walked up to her, his shoulders slumped, and his expression despicable. Tessa viewed him with a solicitous guise. She gave a conceding sigh and a strong roll of her eyes. "Come on."

He grinned before jumping inside the carriage. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking cover under the tarp, laying in the wagon.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this," she garbled.

::::::

Bonnie marched angrily down to the well. She could barely fish the pail out of the watering hole, as she was so angry and hurt with Damon. Her lips shuddered; she tried fighting back her tears, but they kept on falling and she would hurriedly wipe them away. She struggled to carry the heavy bucket of water back home. The weight of her emotions and the container of water was unbearable, but she puffed out her chest and found the strength to carry the pail and all her pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Damon stepped outside. He was alarmed to see Bonnie fraught with the heavy bucket of water. He ran to her, trying to take the vessel. She switched it to the other hand, evading his help.

"Give me the damn bucket Bonnie!"

Soon they were at their doorstep and climbing the stairs to enter the house.

"Are you really going to be this angry with me over something so simple!" He shouted.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" She let the pail fall to the floor, wasting water that she had worked so hard to retrieve. "The whole thing with me tricking you was for me to finally put my insecurities away, and then you go and pull this shit!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I drank the elixir. I gave you and my child up to prove to you how much I love you!" he flushed with anger, veins bulging in his temple.

"How is your love going to benefit me if I can't even talk to you about the shit that bothers me? You are more than my lover now Damon you are supposed to be my best friend, I thought, but if you cannot be both, then I don't want either!" She grabbed her water and hurried off to the bathroom.

Damon's feet cemented to the wooden floor, immobilized by her disputes. It took him several seconds to move after being lashed by her weapon of words. He walked to the door and knocked.

Bonnie was standing in the mirror, crying and rubbing her belly. She looked at the door through the reflection. "What do you want?"

"May I come inside?" he asked.

She stood silent for a couple of moments before answering. "Whatever," she said, looking at her watery, red eyes.

Damon walked inside, his head hung low. He sat down on the commode and clasped his hands over his lap.

"Bonnie, despite what you think of me, I am your friend."

"No, no you're not. The moment we made love our friendship ended. I can't do this Damon."

"Bonnie, no. Don't say that." He got up and cradled her in his arms with his hands resting on her belly, and his face nuzzled into her neck. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled sadly at him in the mirror. She closed her eyes and pressed his face hard against hers. "Damon," she called, taking his hands as she turned around to face him.

"I can't do this," her voice broke with overcoming emotion.

"Bonnie, we can work this out. I love you, and you love me, that's all we need," he implored avidly.

"No, we need more than love. We need trust. We need friendship. Love is not always enough," she reminded.

"We can make this work. I'll do better." He took her by the shoulders, his voice pouring with sentiment.

"I must do what's best for me and the baby. I can't keep arguing with you, it's stressing me out, and what I need now is a friend. I need someone who will understand and listen to me with an open heart when I unleash all the thoughts rolling around in my head. We are not yet there Damon. I'm going to move back to our old place. You stay here. We need some time apart."

"Bonnie don't do this. We just made up."

"Damon!" she exclaimed loudly. "Let me have my space, please."

He held her, regarding her with hurt in his eyes. He nodded. "No, you stay here. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you." she grinned.

"Do you want me to leave right this minute?" he asked dully.

"No, I want to see you off on your trip with Tupac. We can sort things out when you return."

"What about the baby?" he inquired.

She grabbed his hand and rested it against her tummy. "You'll only be up the road." She lightly tittered. "Your child is in good hands. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"How do you know it's not a boy?" He gave a sad smirk.

"Maybe it's both." She giggled.

"Bonnie, I don't want to lose you."

"I know. I'm so sorry Damon," her voice wavered. She hurried out of the bathroom, crying, leaving Damon alone.

::::::

Shing fitfully paced the floor in his chambers, a scowl on his face, waiting for Luna to reveal the outlander's whereabouts.

Luna strolled casually in to his chambers, not an urgent bone in her body. She, unlike Shing, was very patient.

Shing turned his gaze to her. He instantly lost his frown once seeing how beautiful Luna looked as she walked in to the room in her long, sheer, turquoise gown. He shook himself internally from his fleeting, lustful thoughts.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been asking for you for hours," he hissed.

"Calm yourself," she said coolly, in her sultry voice. Luna's creepy little smirk, quickly reappeared.

"I cannot tolerate this waiting. While I twiddle my thumbs this outlander grows stronger."

"She has not grown stronger. I've been watching her every move, waiting for the perfect moment for you to strike, and that time is now. Love has made her weak."

"Okay, where is she and what is this new information?"

"She's in Gardenia. Her name is Bonnie Bennett. She is traveling with a super human, named Damon. His blood has special healing qualities; his blood can make inferior humans, like the Bara, stronger and faster. You'd be wise not to take her or her companion for granted," she warned.

"I don't care about her special friend. They will fear me, and I will destroy them," he announced confidently.

"Of course, you will," she flattered.

"The mage says you have something for me?"

"Yes," Luna pulled out a pouch from her cleavage and handed it to Shing.

He took the small sack and looked at it, his gaze scrutinizing. "What is this?"

"A backup plan."

"I don't need a backup plan. You said the outlander was vulnerable. What are you hiding from me?" Shing dimmed his eyes at Luna.

"It would be wise to have a backup plan, my king."

They stared each other square in the eye, Luna's words sinking into his awareness. Shing broke their trance first and opened the pouch to find it contained a shiny, black powder.

"What do I do with this?"

"If things should go awry, simply blow the powder into the witch's face. It will incapacitate her long enough for you to destroy her," she said, bestowing him with a gloating grin.

:::::::

Damon wrestled with securing the saddle to his animal as he prepared it for his trip. He looked inside his bag, his face saddened at not seeing Bonnie's blood inside. He looked down at the path leading to the house that they once called Home.

"Hi," a soft, famine voice called from behind. He looked down at the tawny finger tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around as if the creature behind him would be the end of him.

Damon's lips furled into a beatific grin when he saw that it was Bonnie. "Hey… hey," he stuttered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she said delicately.

"You didn't sound like yourself. I didn't know who the hell felt tough enough to touch me." He gave a mirthless laugh.

She followed with a soft giggle of her own. "I want you to have this." She held out her hand, holding a backpack. He took the bag and looked inside.

"Your blood." He raced her a moon-eyed elated gaze.

"I can't have the father of my child, starving out in the wilderness, now can I?"

"No, we don't want that." He smirked.

"Bonnie, I don't want us to end. I really hope you reconsider, putting me out." He chuckled bashfully.

"Damon. Damon," her voice wavered as she stepped closer to him, taking him by the hands. "Don't think about that right now. Focus on the mission. Think of those baby names. I want to see a list of names when you return."

Damon swallowed deeply, finding himself unable to speak. He soon gained his composure. He held his head high and stared Bonnie deep in the eyes. "I love you Bonnie. Hold on to that."

"I know, and I love you, too. I'll be here, waiting for your return," she declared and then wrapped her arms around him. Damon closed his eyes and clutched her tightly to him. Bonnie tightened her embrace, not wanting to let him go. He did the same.

"Hey, Damon and Bonnie," Zinnia greeted.

Bonnie and Damon held onto each other a little longer, not caring that they were making Zinnia wait for their reply.

"Hey," Bonnie finally replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. Damon still did not speak. His focus was still on Bonnie as he stood there, his hand tightly interlocking hers.

"Oh, don't cry. Damon will return," Zinnia reassured before giving her a quick hug.

"Damon, will you please keep a look out for my husband. Make sure he comes back in one piece."

"I'll do what I can," he replied distractedly.

"Thank you. Have a nice journey, Damon," Zinnia said. She regarded them for a second more and then left.

They watched Zinnia as she walked away before looking back at each other.

Damon took Bonnie by surprise as he knelt in front of her pregnant belly.

"Damon," she said in warning.

"I just want to say goodbye to my baby Bonnie, that's all," he said sternly. He viewed her with a unyielding look, his jaw deeply clenching.

She nodded, giving him permission. He lifted her shirt. "Wait until I return. I want to see you be born. I mean it kid. You hear me?" he said, gently poking her stomach. She gave a playful eye roll and giggled.

He kissed her belly, giving it a long, lasting, pure kiss. Bonnie's expression became more serious as his lips lingered against her flesh. She swallowed, as passionate feelings moved through her. He got to his feet, regarded her tawny face, and then pecked her lips. She grabbed him by the neck and planted a hard and long moist kiss to his mouth.

"I love you, so much," she blurted and took off sobbing.

"I love you, too," Damon whispered to a fleeing Bonnie.

::::::

Stefan peered from underneath the canvas once hearing the hustle and bustle of people and city life.

"Gardenia," he read from the sign above the great, gated entry.

Tessa looked back down at her carriage, seeing Stefan peeping out from under the tarp. "If I can see you, they can see you," she snapped. He hurriedly concealed himself.

Tessa kept trotting along to the back entrance of the town. "We'll be there soon. The main part of the city is not so big," she advised. Stefan smiled at hearing the trotting of the horse along the dirt road. It took him back in time when he was a boy.

Stefan's thought dwindled as he squirmed about the carriage. He grabbed his gut as waves of dark, smoky veins waved across his face. His nose wiggled intensely about as a wonderful aroma surged into his senses. He licked his lips, feeling his sharp teeth protrude from his gums. "Oh, god," he moaned with pleasure as the scent of fresh blood filled the air. He clutched his abdomen ever so firmly, trying to massage the gnawing and twisting of his starving muscles.

"Hello, there! Are you okay?" Tessa brought the carriage to an abrupt stop to help a couple standing outside their home.

"Please! My husband has been hurt. I need help taking him to town. He needs a doctor," the woman said frantically.

Tessa looked back at her cart, a worried look in her eyes. She ran to the couple and knelt over the man, inspecting his injury. She ripped fabric from her cloak and tried desperately to cover the man's wound.

Stefan's eyes bulged. He raced from the wagon, forgetting all sense and reason as he raced to his prey.

He wrenched the man up into his sadistic clutch, and savagely bit into him. He growled and gave a gratifying and baleful chuckle before going back in to take every drop of the man's crimson life force.

The wife let out a bloodcurdling scream. Tessa fell to the ground, fossilized with astonishment as the horrifying and graphic killing of an innocent human being played out in front of her very eyes.

"Abena! Abena!" Zinnia screamed, running to the sound of her friend's desperate cry for help, Bonnie on her heels.

Abena could not speak. She could only scream as Stefan feasted on her mate.

Zinnia came to a full stop, petrified with shock. She helplessly watched until Stefan finished gruesomely feeding on and beheading her friend.

"Stefan!" Bonnie shouted in horror.

Stefan turned his gaze slowly around to her. "Bonnie! Hey!" He smiled through his blood-laced lips, his hands coolly, dropping the corpse to the ground. "Where is Damon?" He asked nonchalantly.

Zinnia soon came back to reality as she viewed the body of her slain friend. She charged Stefan, murder in her eyes as she grabbed him by the collar. She latched onto his flesh and ripped a plug out of his neck.

Stefan backhanded Zinnia, sending her airborne. Her body collided with the barrier of a home. She zoomed to her feet, hands balled into fist, her eyes deep set and red. She spit out Stefan's gore, still eye balling him.

He stumbled back on his feet, dazed by his injury. He scowled at Zinnia. "You are going to regret that, you ugly amazon looking bitch."

They went rushing each other. They rammed into each other like titans, punching, kicking, and ripping each other to shreds.

"Stefan," Tessa muffled, meditatively getting to her feet.

"Stop this; both of you!" Bonnie yelled.

Zinnia soon had the upper hand on Stefan. He was astounded by her brute force after she body slammed him to the ground. Zinnia straddled him and begin using his face as her own punching bag. Her licks hit him with lightning speed. She burst his nose and had him spitting out his own blood and a few teeth.

"Bonnie do something!" Tessa blasted irately, tugging crudely at the hair on top of her head.

Seeing Stefan subdued, Zinnia staggered over to a garden tool. She grunted as she raised the wooden apparatus over Stefan, preparing herself to impale him.

"Zinnia, don't!" Bonnie warned, a threatening look in her eyes.

Zinnia stared seriously back at Bonnie, holding the weapon in the air, contemplating, when Tessa struck her with a strenuous range of her magic. Zinnia quivered with torment. Her orbs rolled, revealing nothing but the white of her eyes as she sunk slowly to the ground against all her great efforts to fight through the horror being wielded against her.

"Qetsiyah!" Bonnie shouted, but her alerting call fell on deaf ears as Tessa continued her deadly assault against the woman, she called friend.

"Enough!" Bonnie held out her hand and Tessa fell lifelessly to the ground at the open and close of an eye. Bonnie looked around at her friends, seeing them all out cold. She sharply inhaled as her eyes watered with fear and anguish. Guards soon approached.

Bonnie looked abstractedly over at Abena, hearing the woman babbling about her husband being dead, as she strongly pointed her finger at the culprit, Stefan. Bonnie pressed a hand to her pregnant belly, weakened by the thought of what would happen next.

"Bonnie, did you see what happened?" The guard asked.

"I… I-," Bonnie stammered, not able to find the words.

"She did nothing! She tried to defend that monster! She and Tessa tried to defend him!" Abena wailed, spilling the beans.

"Bonnie, do you know this man?" the guard asked in a more stern tone.

"Yes, I know him, but I didn't see what happened. I arrived after. I arrived after, ok," she answered emotionally, and grimaced over at Abena.

"He's dead," one guard said of Stefan.

"He's a vampire, and Tessa's a witch! Burn them!" Abena shouted.

Bonnie simply surrendered. She lowered herself down on the steps of the woman's home, defeat in her eyes.

"Lock them up. Take Zinnia home. Bonnie, please come with me." The guard held out his hand, showing Bonnie the way.

::::::

Lucy managed to collect ten more spell books from friends and from acquaintances of friends, and still she could not find the right spell to help her bring Bonnie home or to even help her find out where on earth she had sent Stefan. If she at least knew where she sent Stefan, and her original note to Bonnie, she would at least have a starting place.

She went to the bar and poured herself another stiff one; drinking and smoking a little reefer seem to help calm her nerves these days.

"Oh, Bonnie, maybe I should let you go." She teared up with sadness. "I don't even know what it is to have a life anymore," she spoke softly, looking vaguely down at another memoire from some witch that she could not even pronounce their name. "If that bitch Elena don't stop coming over here, I'm going to vanquish her ass," she uttered with a roll of her eyes after hearing the doorbell ring.

Lucy walked to the door, bitching underneath her breath. Caroline, Enzo, and all the others did not ask her day in and out if she had found a spell to save the Salvatore's and Bonnie. They knew to wait until she contacted them about her findings, but Elena on the other hand, was insanely persistent, and Lucy now hated her.

Lucy yanked the front door open, ready to rip into the doppelganger. She was flabbergasted to see Klaus standing at the door.

"Klaus, hey. What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?"

"Tyler told me after I called him for the one-hundredth time." He grinned.

Lucy gave him an inspecting once over, noticing one hand was behind his back and that a medium size box was sitting on the ground next to him. "What is that?"

"Witches' memories. Melissa told me that you had exhausted all your connections, so I called in some favors."

"Oh. Well, thank you! Come inside." She bestowed him with an obliged smirk.

"Oh, this is for you." He pulled a long, stem, yellow rose from behind his back.

"Oh, you didn't have to do this."

"Of course, I did," he replied, grabbing the box and bringing it inside the house.

He sat the box down on the coffee table, opened it, and pulled out a bottle of wine, Chinese takeout, and six journals. Lucy sat down on the couch, suspiciously surveying his gifts and then him.

"What the hell is all of this?" she questioned, frowning.

"I want to help you with your efforts in finding Bonnie and Stefan—and Damon, too. If that is what the others, want. Him I can take or leave." He went inaudible towards the latter.

Lucy sharply inhaled, rolling her eyes skyward. "I am not about the games Klaus. If you want Caroline, you need to tell her, but you don't need to try, paling up with me, pretending you care about Bonnie to try and win Caroline over," she advised maliciously.

Klaus grinned in amazement and then scowled after the realization of her words set into his awareness.

"Enjoy the six-hundred-dollar bottle of wine love. I can tell you are not use to nice things." He snatched his jacket up off the couch and walked to the front door with great purpose.

"Ugh! No, he didn't!" Lucy strutted to the door with heavy footsteps, a grimace on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted down the steps.

"Niklaus, the one and only sweetheart!"

"I don't know why you came here. You show up, unannounced with wine, takeout, and a damn rose. Forgive me for being suspicious!"

"Excuse me for fucking remembering that I met you when you were trying to save an old friend's life. I was riding down the street; you crossed my fucking mind. You looked quit smashing that day. I kind of fancy you, and now you've gone and ruined everything by acting fucking daft!"

"Well—well, shit," Lucy stammered for words. "I didn't know," she sassed.

The air filled with an excruciating tenseness that had Lucy feeling mortified with her behavior and her hasty judgement.

"Are you hungry? I have Chinese takeout and a bottle of wine. The good stuff." She joked.

It took Klaus a while to get over his anger. He grinned and then let out a handsome little chuckle. "Ah, yeah?" he replied, playing along.

"Yes, would you like some of my wine?" she smiled.

"I can use a class of wine. This chick I know is driving me up the fucking wall."

"Come on." She waved him up.

Once inside, they sat down on the couch. Klaus sunk deep into the sofa, making himself comfortable, gaping his legs all-wide. Lucy folded her feet underneath her bottom; they looked shyly at each other.

Klaus cleared his throat. "You look very beautiful."

"I'm wearing sweat pants, an oversize sweatshirt, and my hair is in a messy ponytail," she refuted condescendingly.

"Do you always make everything in your life this difficult Lucy?" he bequeathed her with an adoring grin.

She slapped her forehead and laughed at herself. "I'm sorry."

"You look naturally beautiful to me, and I mean this. I'm not buttering you up to get something out of you. Even when I came by here to say my goodbye's to Stefan, you were breath taking in your frayed patch work jeans that you wore with this sexy-," he crooned. "…grey off the shoulder sweater." He gave her an alluring and reflective gleam of the eye.

She blushed. "Oh, my God. You remembered what I was wearing? The greatest love of my life couldn't even remember my favorite color."

"He was an ass." He attractively smirked.

"Yeah—he was," she answered dreamily.

Silence found its way between them.

"…so, uh… so uh, do you and Stefan have a thing that might resume when he returns? You kissed him that day when I was over."

"No." she dangled. "We were… how do you say—friends' with benefits."

Klaus nodded. "Mm, okay." he paused. "You don't think he'll be angry that you, Melissa, and Enzo have been staying here in their home since they've been away?"

"Away, Klaus?" she gave him incredulous look.

He snickered. "Well, I know they'll be back."

"…and how do you know?" she asked seriously.

"I have this gut feeling that they will. Bonnie Bennett is a marvelous young woman, and I know if anyone can find their way back home, she can."

"I hope you're right, but in the meantime, I want to continue to help her," Lucy added.

"…and as well you should."

"I can only imagine the shit that Stefan has gotten himself into. I don't imagine that he got his humanity back just because he traveled to another time."

"I suspect that wherever he turns up, he is probably completely alone. Maybe he found himself an abundant supply of blood," Klaus said. They laughed.

"God, I hope so, because if not, he's going to completely destroy someone's life."

"Don't think like that. I'm sure Stefan is staying out of trouble." Klaus grinned, giving her hand a comforting pat. "…so, let's break open this bottle of wine and start looking through these journals. Shall we?" Klaus grabbed the bottle of wine and hopped to his feet.

"Klaus," she called after him. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"It was my pleasure Lucy." He smiled and hurried off to the kitchen.

::::::

Bonnie looked worriedly down at Zinnia, brooding over Stefan's fate. She had to protect the one thing that Damon had left. She exhaled. She was in a tough position, and not with only Zinnia and the people of Gardenia, but with her own morality. Stefan killed an innocent man, and here she was wanting to protect him.

It occurred to Bonnie what a hypocrite she was when it came to her friends back in Mystic Falls. They had all done horrible things, and she had done horrible things trying to protect them. She got up from the chair and walked to the window. She hugged herself as she blankly gazed out at the beautiful day that didn't inspire her to happiness at all.

She deliberated over ways to save Stefan and to get Tessa out of trouble. One of her theories even included blackmailing the people of Gardenia. They needed her, she could use her power as a pawn to free her friends. She frowned up at her idea. She couldn't do that to the people who had given them a home away from home.

Zinnia moaned. She grabbed her forehead and slowly lifted herself away from the bed. "That son of bitch. Where is he?" she stewed.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie inquired, ignoring her intimidating words.

"I feel well enough to get the bastard who killed Keme." She angrily climbed out of bed and start putting on her shoes.

"That bastard is Damon's brother, Zinnia," Bonnie stated cautiously.

Zinnia turned unhurriedly around, her eyes like saucers. "What did you say?"

"The man that killed your friend, Keme. He's Damon's brother."

Zinnia walked back to her bed. The weight of the world resting on her shoulders, dumbfounded.

"Zinnia," Bonnie called softly.

"I can't let what your friend did go unpunished, Bonnie, and Tessa? How could she." She paused, hurt in her eyes.

"I won't kill Damon's brother, but I can't make any promises on the town's behalf. We have laws," she responded. "My people will want justice for Keme's murder. They won't take his death lightly," she explained, her tone severe and cold.

"I understand, but what about Tessa? What do you think the people will do to her?"

"Her life will be spared, but some form of punishment will have to be administered. She abetted him in the murder of Keme."

"Zinnia I don't see it that way. She was trying to save Stefan's life. You were going to kill him. You were the judge, juror, and executioner all in one," Bonnie argued.

Zinnia yanked a troubled glimpse in her direction. "I was not playing judge and juror. I was defending my people. Abena was scared out of her mind. Did you not see what Damon's brother did to Keme? Are you actually trying to defend that monstrous bastard?"

"Yes, I am defending him. Not all vampires can control their hunger. Stefan lost his brother. He probably turned off his humanity to cope. This is precisely why I demanded that the vampires—your people created be locked up."

"…so, why isn't Stefan locked up? ...and why would he turn off his humanity and seek violence to help ease his suffering? He shouldn't be so weak!" Zinnia huffed, puffing out a vexing grunt.

"Stefan has been around a long time. He learned to control his blood lust."

"Oh, so that's why he attacked and killed Keme, because he can control his lust for blood?"

"He attacked Keme because he's on an unknown planet. He's probably starving, because God knows there is no life wandering around on this God forsaken place!" She rested.

"You've been a vampire for like two point five seconds and you act like you understand the ends and outs of what a vampire goes through. Try having a little compassion."

"It's apparent that we won't see eye to eye in regard to Stefan, but I think it's in Tessa's best interest that you take her powers, because if she goes on the attack, again, in Stefan's honor—she could end up dead." She wrinkled her face furiously, and crossly fold her arms.

Bonnie raced Zinnia a crossed eyed look and then stormed out of the house, leaving her door wide open.

Zinnia practically threw her body down in the chair and began crying into the palm of her hands.

::::::

Tupac and his men arrived at the mines after a full day's journey. Multiple guards protected the mines, but Tupac felt confident that they could take the enemy and secure the stones.

Damon crouched behind the bushes, waiting on Tupac's signal. His mind was not on the mission—it was back in Gardenia with Bonnie, and on Stefan. He missed his brother terribly, and now that he was having a baby, he longed for his brother even more.

A part of him wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, kidnap his brother, and bring him here, to New Earth. Damon wanted his child to know its uncle, and for Stefan to be a part of his child's life.

Though there were days when he believed that Bonnie was all he needed, he longed to share his happiness with his brother, too.

Stefan was always happy for him. Even when he took the most precious thing in the world from him, Stefan was still happy for him.

Damon frowned when he recalled all the hell, he put his brother through, and he hated it more that Stefan was caged in a safe while he rolled around in the hay with the love of Stefan's life all summer long.

He could not celebrate all his accomplishments and the good deeds that he had done on New Earth not when he had done so many horrible things back home. He felt punishment was more befitting for him.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. He did not want to think about how horribly he treated his own brother anymore. He was angry that Bonnie even brought up his brother and Elena.

::::::

After successfully raiding one of Emerald City's mines, Tupac and the group started their journey back home. They stopped for the night and set up camp.

Damon set up his tint and kept his distance from the others. He preferred to be alone, and to suffer in silence. He blocked out the men loudly talking and laughing yards away from his tint as he whittled on a block of wood. He wanted to make something special for Bonnie and his child.

"Damon, come join us by the fire?" Tupac said, crawling in to his tint.

"No. You guys have fun," he replied dully.

"Uh, oh. Are you having woman troubles?" Tupac crouched down across from Damon, a jug of liquor in hand.

"What gave it away?" Damon's face was ornamented with a sad smirk.

"You wanting to be alone for starters, and secondly, you're trying to whittle a toy. Looks like it will be an ugly toy at that."

Damon chuckled gloomily. "I'm making a toy for Bonnie and the baby."

"Talk to me. There's no shame in expressing yourself," Tupac advised.

"Bonnie's angry with me because she feels I'm not being a good friend to her. She wants to go on and on about Elena, and I don't even want to hear Elena's name."

Tupac nodded. "What is she saying about Elena?"

"She wants to talk about how all of this will affect Elena, and because I don't want to talk about Elena, she thinks I still care for her," he nagged animatedly.

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" Damon frowned.

"Do you still care about Elena?"

Damon's face went blank and his eyes glassed over as he sat, reflecting over Tupac's question.

"I love Bonnie, but yes, I do still love Elena, and I don't want to see her hurt. I know she is going to be devastated once she sees that Bonnie and I are in love and having a child. I do not want to hurt her. Not to mention, I died, vowing that I love her, vowing that she was the only woman for me. When I return, she will think that we are still together. She will expect us to be together. She's back home now, thinking of killing herself over me," he expressed despairingly, his voice brittle with emotions.

"…so, you don't want to talk about her with Bonnie, because you're afraid that if Bonnie knows that you are still in love with Elena, you'll lose her."

Damon gave him a knowing look. "Bonnie wants to return home. She thinks it will be better for the baby." He rested. "I'm scared as hell to return home. What if after I see Elena, all the affections and fondness I felt for her, returns?"

"…but Damon, you said you love Bonnie."

"I do love Bonnie! I love them equally, but I choose Bonnie, because she is the one I want to spend forever with, but how can I remain loyal to her if someone else also has my heart? I am afraid I will mess up and lose the best thing in my life, and that person is Bonnie."

"Damon, I don't understand. You were so sure that she was the one months ago. Elena seemed like an afterthought to you," Tupac said disappointingly.

"She was at the time, but the longer we stay here, and the closer I get to Bonnie, the more I keep thinking about Elena and how all of this will affect her."

"I think you need closure with Elena. Once you know that she is okay, once you finally end things with her, you can fully commit to Bonnie. I have seen the look in your eyes when you talk about Bonnie, Damon. You love that woman, and right now when you talk about still loving Elena, it seems as if it pains you to feel that way about her," Tupac expressed overpoweringly, thrusting out his fist, his face intense, and his eyes thinned to slits.

Damon blew out his cheeks and relaxed his shoulders. "You have no idea. I was miserable with Elena in the end. When we first got together, everything was so perfect, but as time went on, I realized how much alike we are, and frankly, I do not like myself. I am a selfish bastard, but Elena is self-absorbed and disloyal. Being with her did not feel quite right. We were toxic and it was exhilarating. How disgusting." His face twisted with disdain.

"Things that are so wrong, seem to always feel so right," Tupac said, looking nebulously at the fire before turning up his jug of alcohol.

"Give me a swig of that," Damon said holding out his hand. Tupac passed the jug over to Damon, who took more than a swig.

"…so, what should I do?" Damon asked, wiping droplets of liquor from his mouth.

"You need to be there for Bonnie Damon. Whatever she wants to talk about, you need to listen."

"…but she will go ape shit if I reveal my true feelings about Elena. She made me drink a, 'Vanishing' potion for god sakes!" he spat. "She's so damn insecure."

"You can oblige her without going into depth about your true beliefs on the matter. Tell her that you know Elena will be hurt, but that you will make it somehow. Assure her Damon, it should not be too hard to reassure the woman you truly love."

Damon sat quietly, assessing Tupac's advice. "Yes, you are right. I appreciate you listening to me."

"Anytime, that's what friends are for." Tupac grinned, and Damon gave him a crooked curl of his lips, smirking.

"Now, give me that damn knife and wood and let me whittle your woman and child a proper toy," Tupac mocked, snatching the items away from Damon.

::::::

"Hey. Hey. Hey," Stefan called, an arm pushed between the bars, smacking Tessa on the cheek. "Hey! Wake the fuck up and get us out of here."

Tessa moaned groggily as she tried rousing herself awake. "Where the hell are, we?" She lethargically pulled herself away from the floor, to sit up, and investigate her surroundings. "They locked me up?" she questioned, astounded, tears forming in her disappointed eyes.

"Yes, we're in a shitty ass cell. Now, use your magic and get us the fuck out of here," Stefan bitched.

"I don't think that will be wise," Bonnie advised, stepping out from the shadows.

"Hey, look who it is, ole' Bon Bon! Who the hell knocked you up girl?" Stefan grinned. He got up and hurried to the cell door.

"Something tells me there is a ripper in our midst." Bonnie rolled her eyes and sternly fold her arms, ignoring the question posed to her.

"Yup. Now get us the hell out of here so I can see my brother," he said, pulling on the locked door.

"I can't let you go Stefan. You killed a man. Remember?"

"Quit with the self-righteous bullshit Bonnie and open the goddamn door. I want to see my brother," Stefan demanded nastily.

"Why, so you can kill someone else?"

"Your friends killing a motherfucker never stopped you from helping them before, so it shouldn't stop you from helping me—your friend, now." He scowled and yanked impatiently on the door of his cell.

"I'm not setting you free, and if you say one more word, I'll lay your ass out."

"Fuck you!" Stefan furiously shook the door with his powerful grasp, breaking and chipping away at the cement, fortifying the bars to the floor.

With a wave of Bonnie's hand, she sent Stefan flying away from the door. "Otum adnarvet esnavit atim," she spoke. Stefan vampire sped to the bars, hitting the invisible barrier. He bounced off the boundary and crashed in to the wall. He zoomed to his feet and started cursing Bonnie. Tessa laughed.

"Fuck you Bonnie! Nobody likes your sanctimonious ass. You bitch!"

"If I had some salt, I'd mute his ass. Ugh," Bonnie grunted, annoyed.

"Here, let me." Tessa removed some salt from the pouch hanging from her cape. She looked at a lit candle in the room with a focused gaze as she blindly sprinkled salt alongside Stefan's cell wall.

"Tessa, you better not mute me, so help me god, I will kill your beautiful ass."

Stefan was soon muted. Tessa and Bonnie looked over at him as he shouted and turned red in the face and threw shit about.

"Ah, silence is golden." Tessa let out a hearty laugh.

"Magic is the perfect mute button for assholes," Bonnie added, and they erupted into a larger than life cackle. They soon calmed as the situation at hand began to take a toll on their deportment.

"…so, does Zinnia hate me?" Tessa asked, a gloomy look, tinting her face.

"Let's just say, she's not too happy about the fact that you helped Stefan. She wants me to take your powers."

Tessa zoomed her a wide-eyed, horrified gape. "Bonnie, you can't do that to me."

"I won't Tessa, but you have to let me handle this."

"Bonnie, you stood there today while Stefan was being brutally beaten by Zinnia. I was not sure if you were going to let her kill Stefan or not. You cannot let them kill him," Tessa added imploringly.

"You didn't give me a chance to intervene! I'd never let anyone hurt Stefan, and since when did you start defending the doppelganger that shares the face of the bane of your existence?" Bonnie protested avidly and genuinely.

"I know, it's weird, but surely you must understand," Tessa gave a bashful chuckle.

"I guess." Bonnie looked pensively at her.

"Where's Damon?"

"He's on a mission with Tupac."

"Bonnie, let me escape with Stefan. I'll take him far away from here. When Damon returns, you know he'll want the same thing."

Bonnie fluttered her lashes mawkishly at her.

"Bonnie, surely you aren't going to allow these people to keep us here, locked up, and to stand one of their tribunals?"

"Tessa, we need to wait and see what they decide. The guard told me that Viho and the other council members are meeting in the morning. Trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Stefan. You know that, right?"

"No, Bonnie. I don't know that. We have history, and it's not a good history. I made you the anchor."

"No, you saved my life. Yes, maybe there was another way, but at the time, you didn't know me, but you still helped me, so I'm going to help you now." Bonnie laid her hand on the bar.

Tessa looked affectionately down at her offering. She rested her hand on top of Bonnie's and smiled. "Bonnie, you are so kind. I wish I were more like you. You have a good heart. This is rare, it was rare in my time, and it is most certainly rare in your time."

"Thank you." Bonnie bequeathed her with a precious grin. An awkwardness ensued.

"…so," Bonnie dragged out. "How did you two, end up together? I cannot believe Stefan is here."

"I ran into him in the woods. He was starving, filthy, and I slept with him. Oh, god. I'm so embarrassed." Tessa rested her head up against the bars, her eyes closed. She was mortified.

"Oh, my God. You slept with Stefan?" Bonnie went slack jaw.

"Yes," Tessa grumbled, her face still hidden. "I could not resist that face, it's so adorable."

They looked back over at Stefan who was still bitching and angry.

:::::::

Zinnia walked hastily to Viho's chambers. Even though she was first lady over the town, Tupac left Viho in charge of security. Zinnia was a little worried about him being in control because he was a stubborn man and it was hard to communicate with him.

Before Zinnia knew that Stefan was Damon's brother, she was ready to rip out his heart and set him on fire, but now she wasn't so sure that killing the brother of the man that had helped saved their town and her life was such a bright idea, but every time she would reflect over the manner in which Stefan killed her friend, she became apoplectic.

In her godly opinion, there was no justification for what Stefan had done, but she needed to protect him because there was too much at stake.

She arrived at Viho's chambers. She drew in a long breathe, preparing herself to face the stubborn man. She entered his office. She watched as he busily shuffled through scrolls on his desk. She stood, looking at the man for several seconds before he noticed her.

"Oh, Zinnia. Hello," he greeted aloofly.

"Viho, how are you?"

"Not well. I've been receiving visitors all morning about this mysterious man who wandered into our town and murdered Keme," he explained frustratingly.

"That's exactly why I am here to see you. I know the outlander's name."

Viho snapped his gaze up to Zinnia. His brow puckered as he rose to his feet.

"You know this man?" he asked as he walked over to her, his eyes still narrowed in confusion.

"He's Damon Salvatore's brother."

Viho tilted his head back to the ceiling, shocked. He placed a hand on his hip and walked back to his desk to sit. Finding out that the outlander was Damon's brother knocked the wind out of him.

"This puts us in a very difficult position, but…" he trailed off. "We have to uphold the law. The other council members and I have decided to put him to death, tonight, and to imprison Tessa Bennett for the rest of her days in Château d'If. We will stake him and set him afire in the square, the people will witness."

Zinnia's mouth went ajar, and her eyes widened in horror. "You and the council made this decision? My husband is the head of the council. You cannot make a huge decision like this without him. I should have been at the meeting in his stead!" Zinnia's disproof became more passionate the more she fussed.

"Your husband put me in charge of security while he's away. Damon's brother and Tessa came into our town and killed one of our residents. I know Tupac; he'd never let this man get away with murdering one of our own in cold blood!" Viho refuted just as strongly.

"No! You do not know my husband. He would never do this to a friend. He'd give them a chance to tell their side of the story and then he'd choose a punishment befitting the crime after hearing all the facts and seeing all the evidence!"

"He decapitated Keme! You and his wife witnessed this! What more evidence do you need? A life for a life. That punishment fits this crime. A man shouldn't be murdered for working out in his yard!"

"Viho, you're right, but we need Damon and Bonnie, especially Bonnie. Her magic has saved us countless of times. They have done so many wonderful things for our town. We simply cannot lose them. If we kill Damon's brother, I'm certain they will leave us, or worse, they could take revenge. Please, wait for my husband to return," Zinnia pleaded.

"The execution stands. He must be punished, his wife, and this town demands that he be punished!"

"Do they know that the outlander is Damon's brother? I am sure if they knew that, they wouldn't be so quick to make that decision, not even Abena would want that if she knew the ramification of this judgment."

"I am done with this discussion, Zinnia," Viho said.

"I hope you sleep well tonight knowing that you have fucked us all," Zinnia said angrily before tramping out of his office.

"Zinnia!" Bonnie shouted.

Zinnia looked around to see Bonnie running towards her.

"Don't run, Bonnie. You're pregnant," she chided.

Bonnie stopped running and walked the rest of the way.

"Zinnia, hey. What did the council members decide?"

Zinnia lowered a remorsefully aspect in the opposite direction of Bonnie. She shifted nervously, not able to find the words as she parted and shut her mouth numerous times to speak, but her voice went mute.

"They decided to execute Stefan, tonight, in the town square, and they have sentenced Tessa to a life sentence in Château d'If."

Bonnie grabbed her heaving chest as she swayed on her feet.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie was crippled with trepidation, terror snuffed out her voice.

"Come Bonnie, let me take you home."

Bonnie jerked her gaze up at Zinnia. Her shock morphed into unadulterated anger. She snatched away from her friend's grasp and ran off in the direction of Gardenia's jailhouse.

"Tessa! Stefan! Tessa! Stefan!" she called frantically, ripping the hinges off the doors of the building with her powers.

"Bonnie! What's wrong!" Tessa inquired anxiously.

Bonnie flicked her wrist and the cell doors open.

"About fucking time," Stefan said, flashing out of his cell.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Tessa asked again, utterly bothered by the state of her friend.

"They're going to kill Stefan tonight in the square, and they've sentenced you to life in prison," Bonnie panted, freight and worry in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, that's not going to fucking happen," Stefan said coolly, resting his hands on his hips.

Tessa was in complete and utter shock.

They all remained like statues standing in the middle of the jailhouse as if Bonnie had never entered the building and announced horrible news.

"Hello! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Stefan spoke up.

"Good idea," said Tessa. They began heading for the exit when Stefan stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"Are they under attack?" Stefan whirled a staggering glance around to look at them as if they had the answers.

"Oh, my God. They are at war with a neighboring city. Maybe they are being attacked." Bonnie paused with a thought. "You two go. I have to stay and help these people."

"Bonnie, we aren't leaving you here alone," Tessa said with conviction.

"Speak for yourself," Stefan added.

"I could put you to sleep and let them kill your ass," Bonnie threatened.

"Who would you like for me to kill?" Stefan shot her a smug grin.

"Anyone who's not screaming for dear life dumbass," Bonnie smarted with a roll of her eyes and started for the door.

They took off for the heart of the town to see Shing and his colossal soldiers, slaughtering every Gardenian they could find. Gardenia guards feebly tried to defend the town, but they were useless against Shing's power and his enormous army.

Bonnie kept a careful eye on Shing as people frantically ran around her. The entire world stopped. No one else existed but her and this giant of a man, sitting on top of his horse, the massive sun blazing at his back.

Shing looked around the city for Bonnie Bennett, as he had seen her face though his mind meld with Luna. He spotted her. He looked at Bonnie threateningly as he slowly came down off his horse. He walked sinisterly in her direction.

"He's the one from my dreams," she whispered. She was riveted by his giant footsteps as they quickly closed the gap between them. Her teeth began to chatter, and her hands quivered as fear cloaked her body like a second skin.

Shing threw up his hand, hitting Bonnie with a focused ray of his power.

She gasped in agony and fell to the ground as she clawed at her chest and her neck for air. She grabbed her belly as the muscles in her abdomen stretched, twisted, and burned. The horrific pain radiated from her body to her brain.

Bonnie lifted her trembling hand to her nose. She wiped away the warm liquid and looked down at the crimson fluid on her fingertips. She glowered at the sight of seeing her own blood. Black strains rippled over her body as dark magic manifested. She got to her feet, working through the tremendous pain searing through her.

Shing was bewildered at how strong the tiny woman in front of him was.

Bonnie threw out her hand, exerting her power against him.

He cried out. His legs buckled beneath him, and he dropped to his knees. He began to convulse and bleed from his orifices.

He became enraged at being bested by such a tiny and inferior being as he let out a deafening and rancorous yell. He tried deflecting her assault. His resistance was futile.

As Bonnie used her powers against Shing, Damon and her child came to mind.

Her powers began to turn on her.

Shing's eyes widened with pleasure at seeing her weaken.

He crawled weakly over to her and rose to his feet. He provided her with a gloating and sadistic smirk before backhanding her.

The blow sent Bonnie flying across the ground. The earth cut into her like a sharp knife, cutting into a tomato, ripping and tearing her skin apart. She hit a building. She wanted to burst into tears at feeling her skin on fire, from the slashes caused from her skate across rocks and dirt. Bonnie looked down at her pregnant belly. She immediately forgot the horrible pain she felt.

Shing ran over to her. He grabbed her by the collar and tossed her across the passageway. He held out his hand, and Bonnie's body went magically sliding across the ground back over to him.

While Bonnie was battling to the death with Shing, Tessa and Stefan had become the deathly duo of slaying.

Abena watched as Stefan took on her attacker. Stefan pressed the knife against the man's neck, partially breaking skin. Stefan looked deeply and sinisterly into Abena's eyes all the while. The man's legs bowed underneath him, and he dropped to the ground, still preventing the knife from entering him.

"Die," Stefan said through clenched teeth as he pushed the dagger slowly through the man's flesh. He grinned as the knife broke through skin and tissue, splicing through the man like a razor. "Yeah, that's it, you son of a bitch," Stefan gloated. He yanked the weapon from the man's flesh, licked the blade clean, and shoved the cadaver to the ground.

"Don't kill me," Abena's voice cracked with fear. Stefan walked gradually over to her, a smile still on his face, he held out his hand in offering to help her stand. Abena looked at his offering hand with doubt in her eyes.

"No, I don't trust you."

"Fine. Stay on the ground for all I care."

"Stefan, leave her alone. Let's go." Tessa turned around and started walking to the town's square.

Stefan remained, still looking at Abena. "I'm going to do for you, what I can't do for myself," he said, kneeling in front of her. He looked her square in the eye and dilated his pupils. Abena's eyes mirrored his. He start compelling her.

The woman looked out at nothing, dazed. "He killed Keme! I have to find Keme!" she shrieked, panicking.

"Keme's dead. Now get the fuck in the house," Stefan instructed and took off like vapor towards the town square.

"Is that smoke?" Tao asked, his eyes filled with horror as he looked in the direction of their home.

"Gardenia's on fire!" Cheyenne yelled.

Damon and the others were within reach of the city. They spiked and spanked their horses, provoking them to go faster than a trot.

The others soon took notice of Bonnie and her perilous situation. They rushed to her defense. Stefan jumped on Shing's back and tried to take a plug out of his neck. The wizard tossed him into a burning building with his powers.

Zinnia charged Shing. He stopped her dead in her tracks with a snap of his wrist, breaking her neck.

Shing looked back down at a bloody Bonnie. He picked her up by the neck, lifting her until her eyes met his.

"You think you can defeat me… girl?" he mocked in his baritone voice.

"Please," Bonnie said, spitting out her own blood as she feebly tried to peel his fingers away from her neck. She tried her hardest not to cry as she hard pressed her lips together.

"You are with child, so unfortunate that your child has to die with you." He raised his sword, readying it to plunge into Bonnie's heart.

"You are not the one to bring me down," she strained through tight lips.

Tessa telekinetically floated a razor-sharp spear through Shing's abdomen.

Shing dropped Bonnie to the ground and turned around to see Tessa, standing there, wearing a proud look. He sent his sword soaring through the air, impaling Tessa right in the chest.

"Tessa!" Stefan went racing to her side. He looked at the sword afraid to remove it from her body. "If I remove it, you'll bleed out," he said, vamping up. He pressed a hand hard to her profusely bleeding wound, feeling her warm, creamy blood, drenching his fingers as it gushed out of her.

"Give me your blood," she choked out, hugging his hand tightly to her injury. He ripped open his wrist and shoved his appendage into her mouth. Tessa sucked greedily on the warm, watery liquid of life as it ran down her throat like rivulets.

Bonnie struggled to get to her feet, her hair all over her head, her clothes torn as blood streamed from her nose, and over her lips.

"SHING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her teeth laced with her own blood. "I will defeat you," she said, emotional.

Shing laughed. "Not in this lifetime," he answered as he pulled the pouch from out of his shirt. He hurriedly poured some of the black powder into his hand and blew it into Bonnie's face.

She screamed, and her body recoiled as the powder stung her eyes and blistered her skin.

Shing started using his powers against Bonnie, hopping to finish her off.

Damon came riding wildly in to town. His core trembled at the sight of the large man standing over a bloody and bruised Bonnie.

"Bonnie!"

He vampire sped off his horse, racing to her rescue only to be stopped by a flying spear that hit him with such velocity it lifted him up and flung him yards across the square.

He wriggled timidly about the ground and looked disbelievingly down at the spear lodged deep in his chest.

"Motherfucker," he said breathlessly, his eyes watered as the searing pain began to travel through his body.

"No. It is not real. It's not real," Bonnie whispered hauntingly.

Dark magic soon prevailed; Bonnie magically healed her wounds and went on the attack.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

Monkey Man came galloping up the pathway. He leaped onto Shing and bit off the side of his face. Bonnie teleported over to Shing. "You ripped out my heart. Let me return the favor," she angrily sobbed and then plucked his heart from his chest, ending him once and for all.

"No, it can't be," Shing uttered his last words through his mushroom eyed gape and fell dead.

"Monkey Man bring Damon to me." She fell to the ground, exhausted. "Go! Go! You stupid ape! Go!" Bonnie became hysterical and enraged with her animal friend.

"Damon," she muffled. She lifted her shaky hand into the air, spelling Damon's body over to her.

"Damon," she continued to cry as she scooted closer to him.

"Bonnie," Stefan whispered. "You and Tessa can save him. Stop crying. Do your witchy thing."

Tessa crawled over to them, her injuries almost completely healed. "Remove the blade, it didn't impale his heart. We can save him. Bonnie give him your blood."

Stefan took Bonnie by the hand in a blink and bit into her wrist as she lay there, still sobbing and weakened by the battle and grief. He pushed her blood covered wrist to Damon's mouth. Blood flowed into him. A few moments had passed when Bonnie felt Damon suckling on her wrist. She was tickled with amazement. "He's alive!" she said elatedly.

Stefan slapped Damon across the face, hard. "Wake up dickwad!"

Damon's eyelids lifted. His mesmerizing, blue eyes beamed at the sight of Bonnie kneeling over him. He took a little more of her blood, sweetly kissed her wrist, and then pulled away from her. He closed and opened his eyes, adjusting his vision. Stefan slowly tilted his head into Damon's view.

Damon widened his eyes in amazement and lifted his head to get a better view of his brother. "Stefan," he gasped. "How am I seeing you right now? Are you real?" he asked dazedly.

"It's me, Damon. It's me," Stefan shook his head, grinning.

"I missed you so much," Damon, declared.

"Of course, you did!" Stefan said arrogantly. They all laughed.

Damon practically jumped out of his skin when he saw Tessa. "Okay, I don't even want to know how and where the hell you came from Miss., Crazy pants came from, but stay the hell away from me!" "Whatever," Tessa grumbled with a strong roll of her eyes.

Bonnie caressed Damon's face, putting his focus back on her. "It's okay Damon. She's with us. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm much better now. What about you? What about the baby?" he asked fearfully as he placed his hand on her baby bump.

"I think we're going to be okay," Bonnie sniveled and bestowed him with a loving grin. She leaned into him. He closed his eyes as he buried his lips into her hair, kissing her head.

"You're pregnant with my brother's baby? How? You know what, tell me later. I'm too exhausted to hear about this shit right now." Stefan coolly blew them off.

"Stefan, we should probably go," Tessa said.

"No, wait. You just got here Stefan!" Damon protested.

"Damon, I killed a man, and their council wants my head. I can't stay here bro, but I'll be in touch, lover boy."

"Stefan, we have to go now!" Tessa demanded, alarmed as guards jogged over to them. They looked up to see Viho, Tupac, and Zinnia, accompanying their patrol.

"See you soon brother." Stefan threw Tessa over his shoulder and they vanished.

"STOP THEM!" Viho bellowed.

Tupac did not look happy as they came traipsing up to the pair.

"Damon, Bonnie," Tupac greeted before getting to the point. "We have to take your brother into custody."

"Well, I can't let you do that," Damon said his body now erect. "Dozens of people are laying dead in your town, killed by the hand of your enemy, and you are focused on my brother," he stated angrily.

"…and I agree, Damon, but the council is pushing me on the matter. I have no choice," Tupac answered, annoyed.

"Okay, you take my brother into custody, and then what?"

"He's been sentenced to death," Viho answered guiltily and lowered his head in shame.

"What? You cannot sentence a person to death without some kind of trial. What the hell kind of judicial system are you people running here?" Damon barked, jumping to his feet.

"No one is dying tonight, but we will need to retain your brother until we come to some resolution, so please go after him and ask him to return. It will bold well in his favor if he turns himself in willingly."

"What the hell do you mean we have to come to a resolution?" Aakesh asked angrily. "We have made a decision and that decision is final."

"I'm not telling my brother a damn thing." Damon took a defensive stance as he grind his jawbone severely.

"My son has been imprisoned in the town hall for a little over two months and has not been able to adequately provide for his family because you said that he could possibly be a threat to this community. Now this outlander arrives, kills one of our people, and you want to retain him in a cell that he is clearly able to escape any time he wants. Since when did you become such a hypocrite, Tupac?" Aakesh added.

"Bonnie and Damon have saved our lives and this town numerous times. Your son allegedly, sexually assaulted someone!" Tupac spat indignantly.

"Fine." Askesh grunted and he and the other council members walked away.

Tupac waited for them to leave before conversing with Bonnie and Damon further. "Damon, Bonnie, I know you all are not happy with the council's decision, but you have to bring your brother in if you want me to help clear his name."

"I got a better idea. Me and my family will pack up our shit and return home to Mystic Falls tonight, so you can consider us banished." Damon took Bonnie by the arm and turned to leave.

"Damon, don't be hasty!" Tupac yelled after them.

"Damon, we can't do this to these people," Bonnie whispered.

"Sure we can," was Damon's final word on the matter.

29


	16. Chapter 16: Bonds and Ties

**A/N:** Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own the characters. They are written the way I wished that they were portrayed on the show.

 ******* This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL! *******

Please leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say!

Thank you all for reading my work and supporting me.

Please leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say!

Enjoy!

 **Oblivion Chapter 16: Bonds and Ties**

Damon rushed in to the house and start packing up their things. Bonnie leisurely followed behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're leaving this fucking hell hole, so I'm packing up our shit. You should start packing, too," he said, throwing all kinds of random things in to a large leather bag.

Bonnie crossed her arms and giggled. "Damon, do these things really matter to you? Back home, you have everything a person could possibly ever want," she reminded sweetly.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he remembered his belongings back in Mystic Falls. "Oh, yeah."

He dropped the stuff on the floor and starts walking towards her. "Come on. Let's go get Stefan and Miss., crazy pants and get the hell out of here," he said, walking by her and taking her hand while on the move. Bonnie cemented her body, stopping him in his tracks.

He whipped a puzzling regard back around to her. "Bonnie, what's up? We need to leave, now," he articulated strongly.

"Damon, we can't leave. What if we need to escape to this planet, again, someday… for God knows what, it would help to have allies. Don't you think?"

"No, Bonnie, we won't ever have to come back here. The only reason why we are here now, is because your grandmother had a plan to save your life, and she did. This planet has served its purpose, saving us, so let's get the hell out of here!" He was now adamantly demanding.

"Damon, we need to do what's right by these people. We can't just go around burning bridges. Stefan needs to turn himself in to the council. I have faith in Tupac. I know he will find a way to have the charges brought against Stefan dropped. He will make whatever sacrifices he needs to make to ensure that Stefan isn't sentenced to death," she explained gently.

Damon's eyes bulged with irate. "Are you crazy? You have been drinking that yellow shit for far too long Bonnie. It is time we return home before you completely lose yourself."

"I'm not crazy Damon, because I believe in doing the right thing. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you, but on this—no!" He thrust a hand madly into the air, his face going flush with agitation.

She walked over to him and tried taking him by the hands, but he yanked them away, placing them on his hips. He looked down at her with an angry dirty look.

"There use to be a time when my opinion mattered to you."

"Yeah, that was when you had your friends' best interest at heart, but now you seem to only care about these jilted people and this damn town."

"That is not true Damon. I want nothing more than to see all of us go home with our health and our sanity, and I would burn this entire world to embers before I let anyone hurt a hair on yours or Stefan's head, no matter how many innocent lives he has taken, but your brother needs to start answering for his crimes."

"You know what." Damon shook his head angrily at her. "Ugh!" He punched the wall.

"Why does your Hollier than thou opinion the only one that matters? Huh? Explain that to me?"

"Damon. Why are you being this way? Why don't you trust me? I love you!"

He stood there, still wearing that same infuriated appearance.

His anger soon softened. "Bonnie, you are making this about me trusting you, and that's not fair. My brother lost me, but I knew that one day that I would return home to him, but you are asking me to let these people take him away from me permanently. I can't let you do that. I don't care about your good opinion or how stand up it would be to do the right thing. All I care about is my brother."

Bonnie went and sat down on the sofa, a faraway look in her eyes. "…so, this is the way it is going to be between us. You not trusting me, and me being insecure about your love. I don't know how I ever thought that we could be a couple."

Damon frowned at Bonnie. "…and neither can I," he said and left the house, fuming. Once again, a slammed door was Bonnie's and Damon's refuge.

::::::

After a two day's journey, Tessa and Stefan arrived at her home. Her humble little bungalow was miles away from the nearest town.

"Oh, my God! Home sweet home!" Tessa shouted for joy as she went and threw herself down onto the chaise longue.

"Quint little place you got here. Now where's the damn shower," Stefan inquired rudely.

"Wow, and here I thought you seeing your brother almost die before your very eyes would bring back your humanity or at least some semblance of a gentleman."

"Now how could that selfish bastard bring back my humanity? I love the asshole, but that fucking bastard left me, desiccating in a safe, all summer long, while he lay up fucking that unfaithful bitch," he said coolly.

Tessa dimmed her eyes, surprised by Stefan's mindset. "Stefan, that was almost a year ago or more. I'm surprised you're steal holding on to that."

"Yeah, me too. Now bathroom, shower, soap, chop, chop."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, buckets in the bathroom. There is a well out back. You'll find soap on the shelf."

"You need a shower, too. You want to join me?" He winked.

Her face glittered with surprise. "I have a second washroom because I entertain visitors on a regular due to my business ventures, so as tempting as showering with you might be, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He grinned. He went to the washroom and grabbed the buckets. "I want my dinner on the table by six," he joshed, tapping on his invisible watch as he made his way outside.

"You're very amusing!" she shouted and gave a glowing grin.

Tessa went to the kitchen and pulled out all her favorite ingredients to make a hearty vegetable soup. She hadn't had a home cooked meal in a few days.

She dillydallied around in the kitchen, cooking, and cleaning. She even thought enough about Stefan to siphon some of her blood for him to feed. She hoped that he would sit down to dinner with her and keep her company.

The house was way too quiet. Tessa began to think the worst when she didn't hear Stefan stirring about the cottage. She stepped outside onto the grand porch of her little chalet. She looked out at her yard to notice that Stefan had unsaddled her horse and put it back in its run in shed. She smiled once seeing him hiking up the walkway with a large staff on his shoulders, helping him to carry six over flowing pails of water.

"Wow, look at you!" she gleamed.

"Yup, look at me doing all the dirty work for the little lady with the fragile condition, and here I thought I was the only swinging dick in your life." He winked.

"Must you be so crass?" She gave him a reprimanding aspect. "…and to think I was going to thank you for collecting the pails of water and for putting my Blue Bell away."

"I'm a fucking monster, Tessa, but even I can appreciate the beauty of someone in your situation."

"Uh, thanks. I guess." She frowned, curious by his odd statement.

"Anytime. Well, I'm off to take a shower. You think if I clean up a bit—I can get laid?"

"No, because like you said—you're not the only swinging dick in my life."

"Ouch." He pressed a hand to his chest, feigning offense. "That hurt so good baby."

"Shut up and go take your shower." She giggled, her cheeks turning all rosy with a blush.

Tessa went back to preparing her homemade stew. She poured her veggies in to the boiling water, added her favorite herbs and spices, and generously stirred her pottage.

She smiled when she heard Stefan singing all off key in the shower. "He's so different from that sad, little miserable boy he was back in Mystic Falls. Good for you Stefan."

Tessa could no longer ignore how sticky and filthy she felt.

She rushed off to the washroom, hurrying out of her garments, swept her hair up in a whimsical bond, and stepped under the already cascading water. The entire time she undressed, she kept thinking about Stefan being in the other room.

She wanted to sleep with him all over again, but she wanted their second time to be different from the carnal and spontaneous moment they shared in the forest.

"Tessa stop this. He shares the face of your one true love. Ugh, who am I kidding. There was nothing true about Silas's love." She blacked out all the desperate thoughts, churning in her mind and got serious about cleaning her sticky and dirty skin. The water was heaven to her, causing her to daydream about Stefan all over, again.

"Oh, shit! The waters running out!" she squealed. She jumped out of the shower and poured more water in to the bucket, only to find that it was ice cold. She screamed as the cold water trickled down over her body, rinsing the remaining soap from her skin. She moaned and twittered at herself.

"Mm, she's in their masturbating." Stefan smirked devilishly. "Tessa, you little freak." He lamented as he pranced around in the mirror.

Tessa covered and doused herself with her favorite scented creams and perfumes. A special visitor prompted her to pay exceptional attention to herself, more so than she had in the days and months passed.

She came out of the washroom several minutes later, a bathrobe wrapped tightly around her, and her glorious scent floating in the air. She gathered up some clothes for Stefan. She hurried across her little hut with the spare clothes in hand. He was sitting in her living area, butt naked on the couch, legs spread wide as he sat comfortable back on the sofa, eyes closed.

Tessa's blinkers enlarged with a blush. She threw the change of clothes in his lap. "Get dressed," she commanded.

"Hey!" Stefan jumped up, startled by the clothes landing on his manhood. "I was trying to take a nap," he nagged.

"The guest bedroom is down the hall on the left. You can take a nap in there." She replied as she made her way over to the stove to stir her stew and sample its flavor. "Mm, delicious."

"Needs more salt," Stefan said, putting on his bottoms.

"You tasted this?" She smiled.

"Yup, I did. I wanted to see if you were as good a cook as you are a lay." He gave her a conceited smirk as he plonked back down on the sofa. Tessa grabbed a cup and flung it at him, only for him to catch it midair. He gave a hearty laugh, and she gave him an irritated sideways glance.

Tessa poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. She took out her knitting needles and yarn and started knitting.

Stefan observed her for a little while, wearing a little simper on his face. "It's getting dark out. Would you like for me to close the door?" he asked.

"Yes, make yourself useful," she teased, not affording him a glimpse.

He closed and locked the door and then joined her at the table, still grinning. "You're not very hospitable."

"Oh, yeah. Tell me something I don't know," she replied coolly.

"Aren't you going to pour me a cup of your blood or some of that shit you're drinking?"

"Nope, but you can pour yourself some of this shit I'm drinking." She flashed him a smug grin. "A canister of my blood is in the cupboard. You can heat it if you like it warm, or you can drink it cold, either way—I don't care."

He chuckled handsomely. He got up, poured himself a cup of tea, and sat back down at the table. "This taste like shit," he frowned down at his tea.

"You're not ready to feed? I am surprised. Your appetite has been so insatiable," she said, preoccupied.

"I have a hankering for something else," he said seductively.

She gave a giggle and blushed. "Mhm, I bet you do."

"You come in here—smelling all delicious. You're making homemade stew in your spicy little robe, with your hair in that sexy little messy ponytail, strands of your locks, cascading down your back. I want to eat that pussy Tessa." He hummed with a pleasing thought, propping his chin up on his hand.

Tessa could hardly knit as her hands trembled with nervousness and her cheeks went red as beets. She could not stop radiating. "Will you stop? You're making me mess up my blanket." She laughed gushingly.

"Did Sili si perform oral sex on you Tessa?"

"I'm not going to tell you that! Drink your tea!"

"Okay, I'll leave you alone—for now." He sat there, drumming his fingers on the table, looking around the house. His lashes swiftly lifted as if a question had popped into the forefront of his mind.

"Are you afraid to fall asleep, knowing that I'll be in the next room?" he inquired seriously.

"…and aren't you afraid that I'll set your ass on fire as soon as you step one foot in my bedroom?" She gave him a defiant smirk.

He laughed. "Calm down. I am only asking this because you're pregnant and it would seem that a woman in your delicate state wouldn't want to be roommates with a blood sucking, murderous leech, such as myself."

Tessa's eyes went bright as flashlights. She winched her stunned gaze up to his. "I'm not pregnant. What do you mean? Are you fucking with me?" she questioned, frantic.

"No, I'm not fucking with you. I'm a vampire. I can hear a fucking pin drop. I can hear your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God," she sputtered, getting to her feet, and pressing a hand to her belly.

She quickly looked back over at him. "What all did you eat or feed on before you ran into me by the pond?" Her voice fractured with worry and fear.

"Wow, okay. Let's see. This planet has a plethora of fruit trees. There's plenty of that yellow shit that kind of reminds me of mango's, and then there's that green fruit that puts me in the mind of kiwi."

"Green fruit? Kiwi?" she uttered winded, by the overwhelming discouragement she felt.

"Yeah, that shit had my balls feeling damn good." He laughed. "One night I mixed the green fruit with some of the purple eggplant looking shit, and when I woke up, I was face down in the dirt, my pajama bottoms around my ankles, and the purple fruit had a big gaping hole straight through. I don't know what the hell that was all about, but it got a lot of stress off my back—if you know what I mean." He snickered with a wink and took another sip of his now, cold beverage. "Okay, I can't drink this fucking shit. I'm going to need your blood to wash the taste of this shit down."

He hastily made his way to the cupboard, removing the canister, containing her blood.

Tessa simply turned around, stumbled despairingly back to her room, and closed the door.

"Hey, I'm not going to watch this shit you got cooking on the stove!" Stefan yelled.

~ (Caro, Elena, Enzo) ~

Months went by and Elena found herself still trying to cope with the loss of Damon, and now Stefan.

She found herself for the sixth time in one week going back to the Salvatore house to see Lucy in the hopes that there were new developments on how to bring Stefan and Damon home.

She whipped her SUV in to the driveway. She rushed to the front entrance and barged in like she owned the place. Elena frowned when she saw Enzo and Caroline sitting on the couch looking through ratty old spell books.

Elena was still upset that Stefan had declared his love to Caroline before his forceful departure. She was not at all happy about her friend possibly being in love with her ex.

"Hello," Enzo greeted after noticing Elena.

"Hey," she replied dryly as she fold her arms over her chest and moseyed over to them. "Where's, Lucy?"

"Klaus drove her home. She had to check on her house and take care of some personal things," Enzo answered.

"She went home?!" Elena spat.

"Ugh," Caroline grunted as she tilted her head back to the ceiling.

"…and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked nastily.

"It means people have lives. There is nothing more Lucy can do."

"Does she not care about Bonnie?"

"She cares a lot more about Bonnie, than you," Caroline slighted.

Enzo stood up, turning his head to and fro at the verbal ping pong match between Caroline and Elena as they bounced heated remarks off each other.

"You are so full of it," Elena said, shaking her head at Caroline.

"…and how am I full of it?" Caroline jumped up.

"You say you love Stefan, but if you did, you would do whatever it took to get him back." She paused. "You didn't deserve his love."

"…and what, you did?" Caroline spat.

"I loved Stefan!"

"Yet, you always found your way back into Damon's bed," Caroline replied coldly.

Elena stiffened. "It's not my fault that I have a connection with both of them."

"Oh, wow. You are a real piece of work Elena. Do you really think that Damon and Stefan are going to return home and come chasing after you?"

"Damon will always love me. He would never give up on me, and Stefan and I are good friends. I will always love him, and he will always love me."

"Come on, ladies. You two are friends," Enzo finally interrupted their catty war of words.

"Correction, we were friends, but now I'm just fed up with the bullshit. Come on, Enzo; let's get the hell out of here." Caroline grabbed her purse and stormed out. Enzo gave Elena a guilty little smirk and took off after Caroline.

~ (Elena) ~

Elena watched as the door shut behind them. She went upstairs to Damon's room. She scoped out his space with a blank look in her eyes. She walked over to a photo of her and Damon, sitting on his bedside table. She tried to remember happy times with Damon, but all she could recall was how they screwed each other's brains out and snogged on varies pieces of furniture in every room of the house every chance they got.

She looked down at the bed and ran her fingers across the red comforter. She pictured herself laying on one side of the bed with her back to Damon and him on the other side with his back to her.

She looked back down at his picture as her brain recalled the moment when she declared her love to him, and they danced by the fireplace. This memory evoked her to shed a tear.

"I should have done more Damon. I should not have been so concerned about Stefan. I should have been more loyal to you," she whispered.

She sat the picture back down on the table; she walked slowly to the exit. She passed over the threshold and then looked back out at his room, her eyes watery.

She forged ahead in the direction of Stefan's room as if being guided there by some unknown force.

Once in front of his bedroom door, she froze. A plethora of emotions instantly overwhelmed her, weighing her down, making it hard for her to function. She closed her eyes, shaking off the abundance of feelings and butterflies that fluttered violently in her abdomen.

She finally found the strength to open the door. She loudly exhaled once inside. She walked over to Stefan's dresser. She trailed her fingers over the dark wood as she put one foot in front of the other, crossing the floor.

Her fingertips danced over his bottles of cologne, his hair brush, and other inanimate objects that lay on his dresser. A profound sensation welled up inside of her as she stood amid his things. She recognized feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt warm, lighthearted, and a faint sense of tranquility.

Elena picked up one of Stefan's t-shirts laying on his bed. She bunched the fabric up in her hands before lifting the shirt to her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her lips curled into her cheek as memories of Stefan flooded her brain.

She vividly remembered her ride on the Ferris wheel with him and all the times that he told her that he loved her, and lastly, she remembered choosing Stefan, in her dying moments with nothing but a cell wall standing between them.

"I love them both. I love them both," she cried.

~ (Carenzo) ~

Enzo and Caroline escaped the boarding house and went straight to the Grill. Caroline sipped on her ice, cold tea and mindlessly ate her fries as she looked vacantly out into the restaurant.

She was completely oblivious to Enzo staring at her as she ate with his arms crossed on top of the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ugh," she sighed loudly, annoyed with his question. "Like you care," Caroline sassed.

"Don't be that way Care Bear. I'm only trying to be your friend."

"I don't need your friendship, and since when have you wanted to be friends with anyone? All you do is kill innocent people," she said sarcastically.

"I resent that. I only kill useless humans. It's either them, or me, and I choose me."

"You use to be one of those useless human beings you know, and what about your one true love? She was human."

"…and she was one of a kind. There'll never be another like Maggie," he answered seriously, a saddened look in his eyes.

Caroline's expression softened as she offered Enzo an empathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Enzo. I know it must have been hard losing her, and to your best friend no less."

"Yes, it hurt like hell, but Damon didn't know."

"Can you be so sure that he wouldn't have killed her even if he had known? Damon hasn't always been a standup guy you know," she said cynically.

"Well, I choose to believe that he wouldn't have, and I'm glad I never had to find out otherwise." Enzo smirked.

They looked awkwardly at each other before Enzo took a swig of his beer.

"…so, how long have you been in love with Stefan?"

Caroline's eyes amplified, astounded by his question.

"I told you, Enzo. I don't need your friendship," she sassed.

"Unf, I thought we were friends. We have been around each other every day since Stefan was taken, searching through spell book after spell book, talking about everything, including the weather. Isn't that what friends do?" Enzo asked, disappointed.

"What the hell, it's not like I have anyone else to talk to about this, and you are okay—I guess." She smirked, amused by her own remark. "To answer your question, I've always liked Stefan, but after he and Elena broke up, I subconsciously let down my guard, I guess," she explained innocently and smiled.

"You're a great girl. I can't see why he wouldn't want to return your affections, and I'm sure he will once he returns," he assured, looking at her caringly.

Caroline became nervous under his intense gaze.

"I guess it doesn't matter if he loves me. We'll never find a way to bring him and Bonnie home anyway," she said sadly.

"Lucy is a very determined woman. She's going to find a way to bring them back, and you'll get a chance to tell him that you love him."

Caroline beamed. "You really think so?" she asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I really think so."

"You are kind of cool, Enzo, and I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you."

"Don't let my charm and good looks fool you, love. I really am the devil." Enzo winked at Caroline and grinned.

~ (Lucy & Klaus) ~

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Lucy said to Klaus, stepping inside her condominium in New York.

"Nice foyer. Maybe you'll invite me inside to see the rest of the place." He gave her a sex, and flirty, lopsided grin.

She turned back around to see Klaus standing on the opposite side of her front door.

She giggled. "Come inside," she said, stretching her hand out to take his.

He entered her home slowly. His eyes round with amazement. "I can't believe you invited me into your home," he stated.

"We've literally spent the last few weeks, getting to know each other, and you've been thinking I wouldn't invite you inside my home?"

"Let me rephrase. I can't believe I'm standing inside Lucy Bennett's home."

They laughed.

"Listen, Klaus. I want to thank you for how helpful you've been in aiding me in my efforts to bring Bonnie back home." She gave a light chortle. "When I first met you, I thought you were a little weird."

"Yeah, I do give off that weird type of vibe, and it's been my pleasure to help you. I have given Bonnie and her little crew a tough time from the moment I stepped a foot into their lives, but Bonnie, she has always been a stand-up girl, and she helped me against her better judgement. If anyway deserves a second chance at anything, it's her, not Stefan, nor Damon, in my humble opinion."

"I'm glad you see it that way, because she is my main focus, but I know she won't allow me to save her and not her friends, too, it is what it is." She shrugged.

"…so, you are not the least bit concerned about Stefan, giving that you two have a little bit of history?"

"I dig Stefan; I do, but he's a murderous vampire, and I'm not sure that he has his humanity back, so no, I think he'll be better off—wherever the hell I sent him." She amused by her own remark.

"It is good that you know how to remove your emotions from a situation and do what needs to be done." He paused. "Mm, you are so fascinating," he said dreamily and sighed.

Lucy chuckled.

"You know Lucy—I've been thinking about your struggles in trying to save Bonnie. Have you ever thought that maybe she can save herself?" Klaus asked seriously.

Lucy stood in thought for a moment. "You've mentioned this before, yes, so why isn't she here?" she replied, frustrated. "If Bonnie was able to save herself and her friends, why aren't they here with us right now?"

"Lucy, my goal is not to upset you. Come; let us sit down. We've been on the road all day." He took her by the hand and led her to the sofa.

"Lucy, you're not having any fun." He chortled.

Lucy laughed, too. "You think!"

"You only think about finding Bonnie. You eat and sleep, searching for Bonnie. You do not go anywhere unless it involves a lead. You do not watch TV. You do not go shopping with Melissa, not even grocery shopping. You sleep all day, and you are up all night?" He paused. "I don't think you are good for anyone not even yourself right now."

Lucy fell back into the sofa, a devastated look in her eyes. "Oh, my God. What happened to me?"

Klaus laid a hand on her thigh and softly stroked. "Talk to me. Why are you driving yourself so hard?"

"I met Bonnie once. She did not have anyone, not her mom, not her grandmother, and her dad was always away on business. She had to learn magic all on her own. When she met me, she couldn't believe that I was a Bennett witch." Her thoughts dangled as guilt and remorse covered and immobilized her.

"I left Bonnie, all alone. I never looked back. I never thought about that girl, and one day it hit me, when I found myself all alone in my lavish home, getting older, and doing everything I could for two young witches that are no relation to me whatsoever—that I wasn't shit." Tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not shit because I abandoned my own family. Who does that?" She looked at him, sniveling and wiping away her tears.

"We all do stupid things, and we all make terrible decisions. If you knew how many times, I have gone to war with my siblings. We've literally tried to kill and desiccate each other." He laughed.

"You guys have a fucked up relationship, but at least you stick together in crucial times, but do you know how many times Bonnie has died for those little brats? If I were here, none of that shit would have ever happened," she proclaimed.

"I don't think Bonnie will mind if you have a little fun. Let me show you a good time. I am not asking you to give up on your search for Bonnie, but I am asking you to take a step back. I am asking you to think about yourself. Bonnie will understand, and we're in the Big Apple. It can't get much better than this!"

"…but what if?"

Klaus stopped her with a passionate pucker to her lips.

"Did you just kiss me?" She sent him a wide-eyed and flabbergasted gawk.

"Uh… uh," he stuttered. "Too soon? Should I have asked first?" He strongly pointed his brow, confounded.

Lucy grabbed his cheeks and crashed her lips into his. Klaus's eyes enlarged and slowly closed at the initial shock of Lucy grabbing and kissing him. She floated them down on the sofa, kissing him more profoundly.

Klaus fondled her ass and thighs aggressively. Lucy opened her legs and slow grind against the bulge in his jeans. She thrust herself against the prominence of his pants, working up a wonderful friction between their bodies. She quickly sat up, removing her—off the shoulder sweater. He grabbed her breast. He sucked and licked her nipple and around her areola zealously. They dry humped, kissed, and fondled each other until Lucy's pussy drenched.

"Take off your pants," she panted, getting to her knees.

"No." Klaus grabbed her hands, stopping her. "I want to take things slow with you."

Lucy's eyes met his. She could not believe the words that he had spoken. "You want to take it slow?"

"Yes." He held out his hand. She skated her fingers into the palm of his hand. He directed her back up on the couch. She lay on top of him. He closed his eyes and held her in his arms.

"At first I was hot. Now I feel nippy." She giggled.

He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered her.

"I want to pamper you Lucy." He kissed her forehead. "I want to gift you with diamonds and random, lame drawings of ponies and shit." He gave a hearty chuckle and kissed her forehead, again. She laughed at his joke. "I want to fly you to Paris for lunch." He rested his sweet lips against her brow once more.

He squeezed her to him, grinning with his eyes closed. She relaxed into his arms and embraced him firmly. A couple of minutes went by when Lucy's eyes popped open. "Tell me some other stuff that you want to do for me," she stated innocently.

He belted out a larger than life laugh. "I'm going to buy you a penthouse in New York and a cabin in Colorado?" He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I want a Bentley!"

She had him hysterically laughing all over again.

::::::

Damon hiked down to the creek, utterly pissed with Bonnie due to her beliefs, regarding the welfare of his brother. Stefan was now back in his life, and here she was, asking him to allow these foreign people to take his brother's precious life into their hands.

"I don't want to be the better man. I want my brother. I want my fucking brother!"

He screamed to the heavens. He kicked dirt, pulled up plants, and threw rocks. He had a full-on temper tantrum right in the middle of the forest. After releasing all his physical anger, he fell to the ground, sprawled out on the forest floor, and looked up at the sky. His mind went calling back to when he and his brother were kids. The happy memories flooded his brain and made him feel worse than he already did.

"I am the big brother. I am supposed to take care of Stefan and protect him."

His recollections of Stefan bleed into memories that he had made with Bonnie on new Earth. He beamed when he thought about every little moment they had, from him nurturing her sprang knee when they first arrived, from him setting up their little house in the cave, to them frolicking around by the pond, and lastly, his brain played the day she declared her love for him, and how they celebrated her pregnancy.

"My baby can't be without his uncle," he blurted, rushing to sit up.

Damon jumped up and raced back home to Bonnie. He came bursting through the door of their home, the full gust of the wind he kicked up trailing him.

"Bonnie, I don't want my brother to turn himself in to the authorities. Stefan is my only family. He is the only family that our child will have outside his parents."

"I know this Damon, but-," Her dialogue was cut short.

"I am the big brother Bonnie. I am supposed to look out for my baby brother," he stated with conviction, walking over to her. He rested his hands on the back of a chair, looking down at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Damon, being the big brother comes with responsibility, and one of those duties is to make sure you teach your younger sibling right from wrong. You must lead by example. You are going to be a father Damon; it's time that you start being more responsible."

He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the chair, not liking Bonnie's advice.

"I know I have said this to you already, but I can't trust these people with my brother's life. Their way of thinking is so backwards and primitive. I'm surprised that they have such high regards for witches and vampires."

"…and it is because of their high regard for people like us that I believe their intellect is not completely closed to rational thinking. Did you not see Tupac's face last night? Did you not hear what he said to the other council members? He doesn't want to execute Stefan. He can convince his people to do what is in the best interest of this town, and we are Gardenia's best interest Damon. He can pull rank. He is the town's leader, so no, I am not asking you to give them complete autonomy over your brother's life. I'm asking you to let things play out."

Bonnie got up and walked over to him and took him by the shoulders.

"Damon, this is not like the days when you were forced to trust me to deactivate the Gilbert device." She tickled, but Damon didn't see the humor.

"I'm asking you to trust in me because of all we've gone through. I'm asking you to trust me because you love me."

"What if they kill my brother? How will we make it through that Bonnie?"

Bonnie's lashes fluttered with worry. She internally quivered at the thought of his words coming to pass. "I guess I better be right."

"Yeah." Damon looked at her for a moment as if he were waiting for her to say something else. He left the kitchen and went to the spare bedroom. He quietly shut the door.

Damon had put doubt in Bonnie's mind where there once was hope and confidence. She had never been so unsure about a decision that she had made in all her life.

::::::

Tessa lay in her room going through all the stages of grief, anguish over being pregnant by a man that didn't give a damn about her, heartache over being pregnant by the man that shared the face of the bane of her existence, and grief over being knocked up from having a one-night stand. She had never felt so embarrassed, not even when she was left at the altar by the love of her life.

She was flabbergasted at finding out she was pregnant; she was completely angry with herself, and now she lay here numb.

Tessa raised herself tiredly from her mattress. She sniffed the air, not catching the scent of burnt food. She went to the kitchen to check on her stew and get a cool, cup of water.

"Stefan." She was surprised to see him, sitting on the couch, reading a book by only the light of the moon, streaming through the windows.

"Why you little slut. You read porn." Stefan grinned, holding a book, containing images of Kama Sutra and different sex positions.

"Yes," Tessa garbled, hanging her head low. She walked swiftly through the living area to the kitchen, refusing to look upon him.

She looked at the stove to notice her pot of stew was sitting on the counter and the fire extinguished on the stove. "Thank you for tending to my soup."

"Yeah, I figure I'd better put out the fire. I don't want to die and give those sons of bitches of Gardenia the satisfaction," he answered distractedly, still thumbing through the pages of the book.

Tessa sat down at the table and took sips of her water, not bothering to light a candle.

"Stefan, you were curious as to how Damon was able to get Bonnie pregnant."

"Oh, yeah! How the fuck did that happen? Isn't that some shit." He laughed. "Ole' Bonnie is into some voodoo type shit, but I'm happy for them though. Bonnie's a good girl. She's a little too complacent and stuck up for my taste, but she's all right," he explained nonchalantly, his nose still pushed down in the book. "Too bad I didn't fuck her before they got all exclusive and shit," he regretted.

"Stefan, she's not into voodoo. The green fruit that you believe looks like kiwi is how Damon was able to impregnate her, it's the same fruit that allowed you to impregnate me."

Stefan rapidly blinked his eyes, not believing what he was hearing as he quickly dropped the book to his lap. "Excuse me? Huh? What? Come again?"

"This is your child Stefan. Silas is the last man I was with and that was two-thousand years ago. With me being dead and intent on making Silas's life a living hell after I returned from the other side, I didn't have much time for a social life." She giggled bashfully.

"Well—uh, well, uh… well, well, well, maybe you got pregnant by numb nuts before you died, and now that you're alive, again, the baby is alive. You know, alive, coming to life, and flourishing, and growing and shit, and stuff," he vocalized. His hands did all the explaining as they moved animatedly about, making him appear well versed on the matter.

Tessa found him to be adorable. She bent all over, splitting her sides with amusement.

"Stefan, you're so cute, but you know, and I know, that's not the case here."

"Look, Tessa. I'm not angry that you are having my kid and all, but you can't possibly think that I might not eat the baby." He gave a grin, but he was dead serious. Tessa laughed, yet again.

"You are going to make a great dad, even with your humanity off."

"Yeah, and you are so beautiful—simply gorgeous, but you are one fucking delusional chick. You know that, right?" he complemented and insulted her all in one breathe.

::::::

Bonnie woke up at first light and got dressed. She did a locator spell to find Qetsiyah and Stefan. She walked with reluctance to the nursery to wake Damon. She dreaded dealing with him because things were so tense between them. She grabbed the handled on the door but decided against popping in on him, so she knocked.

"Come in," he said, sounding alert. She came inside to see him sitting in the rocking chair fully clothed.

"Hey." She stood, observing him.

"Hey," he answered back, his attention on Mr. Cuddles.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

"Nope, you?"

"A little." She continued to observe him as he played with the stuffed animal.

"I know where Tessa took Stefan; it'll take us two days to get to them. One, if we ride all night."

Damon placed the toy inside the bassinet. He dazed at the baby bed for the longest before standing up. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed the door and opened it wider for her to exit.

She stopped and stared up at him for a moment. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist, shutting her eyes. "It's going to be okay Damon. I love you," she declared, still hugging him.

"Come on, we need to get on the road," he said, gently pushing her away. She stepped slowly away from him, lifting her brokenhearted specs up at him. Damon sent her a discourteous gape and walked away.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon trotted yards ahead of Bonnie. He looked back several times to see if she was still there. He would slow down to wait for her, but she would lag, pissing Damon off further.

"I think we should stick together Bon Bon."

"You don't get to call me that," she huffed.

Damon brought his horse to a complete stop. He turned her a calculated glower.

"I. Think. We. Should. Stick. Together," he enunciated rudely.

"I. Think. You. Should. Shut. The. Fuck. Up," she countered.

"Fine!" he bellowed. "Gets on my damn nerves," he grumbled. Damon kicked his horse and start galloping through the forest.

"You don't even know the way. Asshole," Bonnie mouthed under her breath, hot under the collar.

Damon came galloping back to her moments later. "Will you come on! I don't know where the hell we're going!"

"Serves your hot-headed ass right!" she snapped.

Now it was her turn to go dashing off. Soon they were racing each other through the woods. Bonnie was pissed when Damon caught up to her, but she prevailed once again. Now Damon was extremely irascible, so he pushed himself even harder to conquer Bonnie. They were neck and neck, but in a blank, he was far ahead, so far ahead, that he did not see Bonnie drop back before coming full stop. She climbed off her horse and start unloading her things.

"I'll be camping here tonight. Your dad can do what the hell he wants." She rubbed her belly and gave a wily grin.

She gathered up wood to start a fire. She rolled out her bedding and pulled out her pot. She started a fire, speaking one word, "Incendia." She put a little salt meat on the pot and broke bread.

A half an hour later, Daman came, gallivanting up to her. He jumped off his horse, pissed. He flung his bags down on the ground. He sat way on the opposite side of Bonnie, grinding his jaw, and glowering at her.

"That was so fucked up what you did."

"You mean like when you rebuffed my affections this morning?"

"I'm angry Bonnie."

"Why Damon?" She sent him an incredulous glance.

"…because! Nothing is going my way! You don't want me. My brother's due to stand trial, even though he has already been sentenced to death, and we're bringing a child into a broken home." He rattled off, incensed.

"I never said that I didn't want you Damon. I said I needed space, jeez. Calm down."

"Whatever." He grabbed his bedding and laid it out on the ground. He laid down and propped his head up with his hand.

"I thought you were the fun brother. All you do is bitch and whine, like a child," she nagged.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny, except when you're not."

Quietness fell. The fire crackled, a light wind rustled the leaves, and bugs chirped and sang, but inside Damon's head, it was loud and chaotic. Inside Bonnie's brain rolled doubt, insecurity, and fear.

"Where did we go so wrong Damon?"

Minutes went by before he would answer.

"I rushed you, and I rushed myself the way I always do." He lingered. "I wanted you so bad romantically, that I didn't think about how us being together would affect our friendship once we crossed that line."

"Now it's all about our love and not our friendship," she added.

"You got it," he said, his mien pensive.

"How can we have it all? How can I love you as my soulmate and keep my best friend, too?" She questioned, tears in her eyes. He sat up, hiking up his legs, and relaxed his arms on his knees.

"I think it might help if I were more honest with you."

"Hm, that's a good start," she said and gave a knowing shrug.

"The reason why I don't want to talk about Elena." He blew out his cheeks, wary. "…because I still care very deeply for her, and I don't want to break her heart." He found himself not able to look Bonnie in the eye.

"I feel guilty, returning home and having to have that awkward conversation with her about my new life, my new girl, who is your best friend by the way, and oh yeah—we're having a baby."

"Mhm, so now you finally understand how I felt not too long ago." Bonnie tittered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grinned. "I feel like total shit for putting you through all the hell I did about not thinking about yourself, our baby, and for not being a, 'Narcissistic bitch,' like Elena. I apologize."

They laughed.

"I forgive you." She bestowed him with an angelic smirk. "I kind of suspected that you still loved her." She dropped off. "…and you know what—I am okay with that."

"Bonnie I do love you. I have made my choice. I want you in my life—forever. I choose you. I may love her, but I don't want Elena."

"You say that now because it is easy to say when you have not seen Elena in months Damon."

"No, it's easy for me to say this, because I know you are the right one for me."

"Logically, she could be right for you, too. Soul mates can be opposites, balancing each other out, or they can be exactly alike."

"Don't do that." He grimaced.

"What Damon?"

"Don't push me away by making an argument for why I should be with Elena and not with you."

"That's not my intention," she advised.

A reflective hush fell over them, again.

"…so, where do we go from here?" she asked somberly.

"I think you were right. We do need space."

"I agree, but don't think that us being apart means that I don't love you, because I do love you very much Damon," she avowed.

"…and I need you know that I love you, too Bonnie. I don't want to be selfish with you. I love you too much."

She beamed. "Do you love me enough to snuggle with me and keep me warm tonight?" She flirted with a bat of her lashes.

Damon blushed. He got up, grabbed his bedding, and walked over to her. Bonnie wrapped up her dinner and put it away in her knapsack, sealing the aroma of her warm salt meat from escaping into the air. Damon laid down on the bedding, stretching out his arm to pillow her head. She laid down next to him, snuggling into his armpit and swathe his chest with her arm. He enfolded her tiny body up into his strong arms and nestled his nose into her hair.

"I can't believe you are having my baby," he whispered, his voice sensual and deep.

"I'm happy to be having your baby."

"I thought of some names," he informed.

"Tell me."

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Marco or Rene."

"I like those names. I thought of some girl names," she updated.

"Oh, yeah." He grinned.

"I like Natasha or Arnice, and now that you've said Rene… I like that one, too." She let out a hearty laugh. Damon followed.

"Give me your spelling for Rene?" he asked.

"R… E… N… E… E, you?"

"I spell it with one E," he pronounced proudly.

"You've got to have another E," she corrected playfully.

"No, it's just one E if it's a boy." He squinted, baffled.

"No, it should be two."

A playful argument ensued.

"No, Bonnie, it's one E if it's a boy. Let me google this shit and show you," he protested.

"Damon you are not in Mystic Falls." She laughed.

"God dammit!"

::::::

"Shit! Shit! Bonnie and Damon are riding up!" Tessa screeched, pulling her shutters close.

"Don't tell them about the baby. Promise me?" She looked over at Stefan, who was doing push-ups, and she was panicking.

"My lips are sealed, baby," he replied, still doing his hunky push-ups.

"Get the door! I need to freshen up." Tessa went running off to the washroom.

Bonnie and Damon walked leisurely to the entrance.

"This house is nice. Why can't the people of Gardenia build houses like this?" Damon nagged.

"You forget that Tessa lived in our time for a spell."

"Look at this Bonnie? Her porch wraps all around the house," Damon marveled, vampire speeding around the structure, carefully inspecting her cottage style home.

"Damon, do you want to build a house like this one next door to Tessa's?" Bonnie teased.

"Hell no! I want to go back to my home, in Mystic Falls, where the booze is strong, and the beds are big."

Bonnie simply grinned. She rapt on the door. Stefan took his time answering.

"Damon! Bonnie! How the hell are you? I knocked up Tessa! Come in and pull up a chair. She'll tell you all about how I got her pregnant."

Tessa came strolling out of the washroom, a nervous smirk on her face. Bonnie and Damon gawked at her with their eyes like mushrooms and their mouths wide open, shocked.

"Oh, hey you two. You look like you've seen a ghost," Tessa said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, my God, Tessa. I'm so sorry," Bonnie said, walking over to her, wrapping her arms, comfortingly around her.

"Oh, okay. What's going on?" Tessa's eyes inspected their demeanor.

"Duh, you're pregnant!" Damon spat.

Tessa jerked an angry scowl over at Stefan. "You told them? You bastard!"

"You're welcome!" Stefan grinned.

"Can bad shit stop happening? Can shit go right for once?" Damon was fuming.

"Excuse you, but my child is not bad shit. I want my baby. I love my baby," Tessa said, rubbing her stomach.

"…and I just might eat our baby, so all is good on this end," Stefan said.

"That's nothing to joke about Stefan. You're not funny," Bonnie reprimanded.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well, you both know why we're here. Stefan, you need to return to Gardenia with us. You have to answer for what you did to Keme."

"…or, we can go home! We are all here together! Nothing is standing in the way of us leaving. Let's leave this place Bonnie!" Damon argued.

"…so, this is why you tagged alone, to persuade me to send us all back home?" Bonnie glared at him.

He rushed to her proximity, taking her by the shoulders. "Bonnie, you said yourself that you don't believe you can get the proper prenatal care here, and not to mention that Tessa is also pregnant. What about what she needs? What about her child?"

Fear radiated in Tessa's eyes. Stefan did not have a care in the world as he sat on the couch, thumbing through Tessa's book of various sex positions.

"We should leave this place Bonnie. I've been here for quite some time now, and these people have rudimentary laws," said Tessa.

"Okay, if you want to leave, then leave. Tessa can open your damn portal, but I'm going back to Gardenia to make things right with these people."

Damon went mad, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"…and why are you being so selfish Damon?" Stefan said, still looking through the book.

Damon's and Tessa's eyes followed the path, leading to a calm, and collected Stefan.

"I'm trying to save your life and you got jokes." Damon went rigid with anger.

"Nope, I'm going back to Gardenia with Bonnie," Stefan informed.

"Stefan!" Tessa called out, worry covering her.

"You are?" Bonnie's brow buckled, perplexed, and stunned all in one.

"Yup, why not. I'm going to beat the charges anyway, and besides." He paused as he got up off the sofa. He walked over to Bonnie, resting his hands on her shoulders and start giving her a massage. "Bonnie wouldn't let anything happen to me. She is my little sanctified hero. Hell… if it weren't for her, I'd still be locked up in that shithole they call a cell." Stefan wrapped an arm around Bonnie and fondled her tit.

Bonnie slapped his hand away and stood on the other side of the room.

"Stefan, I can't lose you. If something happens to you, I'll resent everyone and everything," Damon continued to protest the matter.

His remark made Bonnie recoil with offense.

Stefan laughed. "You're funny Damon. You were so ready to get rid of me after you, 'Got the girl.' You could not wait for me to leave town. Hell, you didn't even bother to look for me, because you were too busy fucking Elena to even care if I were alive or dead." He gave his brother a smug grin, looking him directly in the eye.

"Stefan, that's not true."

"Oh, yeah, well who initiated the search for me Damon? Who was the one that felt that something was wrong and that I was in trouble?"

Damon frowned at his brother. "Okay, so I've been a shitty brother, but being God knows how many light years away from you, I now know my mistakes, and I realize how much you mean to me. I love you Stefan, and I want to mend our relationship. I want to be the brother that you've always wanted me to be."

"That's a very touching speech Damon, but I'll believe that shit when I see it, but for now, we need to get back to Gardenia, because I can't wait to see my good friend Abena."

"Quite the bullshit Stefan." Damon grabbed his brother by the arm, using his supreme strength. "You don't want to go back because you give a damn about those people; this is about me; you want to hurt me. Okay, you've made your point; I'm a terrible fucking person, so game over?"

Stefan looked smugly down at his brother's hand, holding his arm in a death grip. He slowly lifted his green, shimmery rocks back up at Damon, and in a flutter of an eyelash. He dug his hand deep into Damon's chest, wrapping his fingers around his heart, and flashed him up against the wall.

Damon cried out in agony, and Bonnie and Tessa went on alert.

"Everything is always about you Damon? You and Elena, the entire universe, must circle you two like you are some gift to the world. Yes, I'm doing this shit because of you motherfucker. I want to be just like you, my big brother. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." Stefan gave his brother a demonic grin, slightly pulling at his heart, stretching its muscles.

"Stefan, let him go right now, or so help me God," Bonnie threatened. Tessa gave Bonnie an apprehensive squint.

Stefan turned his sadistic peepers to Bonnie. "I think your kid would be better off if Damon weren't its father."

Stefan released his brother and grabbed his temples. He beat his head up against the wall, trying to eradicate the pain. "Tessa," he bemoaned as his skin blackened and smoked, due to Bonnie's magic being deployed against him.

"Bonnie!" Damon rushed to her side.

"Dammit Bonnie, stop this! You're killing him!" Tessa screamed as she leaned over Stefan.

Damon slowly wrapped his arms around Bonnie, enfolding her into him. "It's okay B. It's okay, baby," he whispered calmly into her ear, combing her chocolate tresses with his fingers.

"Oh, my God. What have I done?" Bonnie was thunderstruck when she saw what she had done to Stefan.

"It's okay, he's healing."

"No, it's not okay. I almost killed him."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan yelled. "You could have killed me! You, fucking lunatic!"

Damon's face contorted with a cold-blooded gape because Stefan slighted Bonnie. He walked over to Stefan and stomped him in the face with his boot, knocking him out cold.

~( - )~

"Okay, you have my brother. Now what the fuck are you going to do to free him?" Damon barked, marching in to Tupac's office.

"Hello to you, too," Tupac greeted and gave him a little smirk.

"Why are you grinning? There's nothing funny about my brother being sentenced to death."

"I have some good news my friend. Abena suddenly can't remember how or when her husband was murdered."

Bonnie snatched her sights over to Zinnia, who was avoiding direct eye contact. "Is this true Zinnia?"

"It's true."

"…and what about your testimony?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"I believe I should do what is best for my people. We've heard several accounts this morning on how Damon's brother and Tessa saved their lives, and giving the lives saved, I can't see sentencing a person to death for an alleged murder."

Bonnie walked over to Zinnia, taking her hands as she sat down in the seat next to her. "…but you were there?"

"Seriously Bonnie," Damon snapped.

"I'm not trying to change her mind Damon! Damn!" Bonnie chided crudely, her eyes still on Zinnia.

"Bonnie, I'd rather lie, then to hurt you and Damon. I'm so sorry for my behavior. I promise you that my mind is more open then what I revealed to you on that unfaithful day. I love you as if you were my sister," Zinnia declared.

"I love you, too. I'm so glad you don't hate me." Bonnie took Zinnia up in her arms. Tupac grinned from ear to ear. A tiny smile crept across Damon's lips as he tried to hold on to his male bravado.

"…so, what did the council decide?" Damon asked, getting things back on track.

"Well, given that Abena only remembers Damon's brother saving her life and ordering her back inside her home, there's not much evidence to hold him accountable for Keme's murder, Stefan and Tessa Bennett are free to go. You know—it is odd that Tessa is from this planet, but she shares your name Bonnie," Tupac revealed with a dim of his eye, thinking.

"Yup, that's really odd." Bonnie tried hiding her amusement.

"Tessa Bennett, unf," Damon murmured, squinting his eyes, and seesawing on his feet.

"Well, Damon. I guess we should tell Stefan and Tessa." Bonnie bestowed him with a shimmery smile.

"Yup," Damon replied indifferently.

"Thank you, Tupac and Zinnia, for everything." Bonnie rushed to give Tupac a hug.

"You're welcome my friend," he said, getting up to accept her warm gesture.

"Damon," Bonnie called, looking wearily over at him. He held up and arm to escort her out of Tupac's office.

"Damon, I want to apologize to you for assuming you could be so understanding about placing your brother's well-being into the hands of strangers," she said contritely, her eyes focused on dirt.

"Bonnie, you don't owe me an apology. In fact, I apologize for not trusting you, and your opinion does matter to me."

"When I think about how things could have gone so very wrong." Bonnie's thoughts loitered as her gaze met Damon's. "I can't bear the thought of losing you or your trust."

"Bonnie," he said sweetly, drawing her near with the embrace of her shoulders. "It doesn't matter what the outcome would have been, I know you would have never let anything happen to my brother, to any of us for that matter." He gave her a beatific grin.

"I am so glad that you realize this! You don't know how worried I've been," she sniffled with happiness.

"No need to worry." Damon pulled her in for a tight squeeze with the close of his eyes. He held her snugly, rocking her in his arms. Bonnie nuzzled into his chest, a happy roll up of her lips.

~ (In the Cell) ~

"Stefan, I can't believe you willingly gave yourself up. What the hell were you thinking?" Tessa bitched as she hung her arms off the cell bars, dividing them.

"Yup, I made the ultimate sacrifice." He gave a deceitful grin. "…and I don't remember asking you to tag along. Why are you here? You're pregnant, remember?" he questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"You're the father of my child. I will not let these people hurt you."

"Quit the bullshit Tessa. You like me. Admit that you're in love with me?" he mocked.

"You are so full of yourself," she said with malice.

Stefan walked to the cell wall. He threaded a hand through the bars and caressed her face with his fingers. "You are so desperate for Silas, you'll fuck and fall in love with any monster with his face," he said coldly.

Tessa stuck her hands through the railing, clawed, and slapped at his face. Stefan feebly blocked her hits, laughing all the while.

"Hey. Hey," he crooned, grabbing her, and sweetly kissed her palms and the back of her hands. Tessa's anger softened to a bewildering aspect. "Calm down. You're pregnant. You need to think about the baby. Give me a kiss baby." He pushed his lips through the bars and Tessa popped him in the mouth with her fist.

"God damnit Tessa! "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She gave a malicious chortle and a crude cut of her eyes. "You think you can insult me and then kiss me. You are nothing more than a poor imitation of Silas. You're a mutant, an insignificant piece of dust floating about. You sicken me," she affronted and spit at his foot to further attack his dignity.

Stefan went and sat down. He dazed across the small room, looking at her with a wounded look on his face.

"You're wrong about me," he murmured.

"I don't think I am wrong about you Stefan. Every word out of your mouth is your true feelings."

"Did you ever think that my comment could be perceived as jealousy to some? I'm surprised you didn't perceive my statement as such but given that my face is nothing but a second chance for you to have a go at Silas, that's probably why," he explained nonchalantly. He got up and walked to the cell door, turning his back on her.

She marched over to the chamber wall, "You don't know how I feel. You cannot see into my heart, nor my mind. You have ten times the compassion as Silas, and I would love to have a man like you, despite his face or his skin tone, but we'll never know what can become of us because you've gone and turned off your humanity," she passionately argued. Stefan was still looking out at the jailhouse.

"It doesn't matter if my humanity is on or off anyway, because the minute I catch the scent of our baby's blood in the air, I'm sure I'm going to eat him, and you'll hate me forever," he stated aloofly.

"You think you're going to be in the room with me when I give birth, then you are a bigger idiot than I thought, because not only will you not be by my side when I have this baby, you won't even be on the same planet as me."

"Tessa, you're not returning to Mystic Falls with us?" Damon came rushing up to them, Bonnie on his heels.

"No, I'm not. This is my home."

"You can't have a baby without its father. What the hell is wrong with you Bennett women?" Damon bustled.

Bonnie loudly cleared her throat, wounding her eyes nastily at Damon.

"Tessa, given your beliefs about the laws and the ways of the people on this planet, are you sure you want to stay here? In Mystic Falls, you'll have family," Bonnie enlightened.

"Bonnie, you are my descendant. We are not directly related."

"…yet you are using my families name. Tessa Bennett? Really?" Bonnie gave her a nasty sideways glance.

"I didn't mean to offend you Bonnie."

"Tessa, you're being ridiculous. Come back with us. Your child will have the best that life has to offer. I will personally see to that," Damon persuaded.

"No, there's too much bad history in Mystic Falls. Here is where I need to be," she said looking at Stefan who still had his back to her.

"Well, if they sentence you to life in prison, you won't have that great of a life here," Stefan said, finding his voice.

"Actually, that's why we are here. They're dropping the charges. Abena can't remember what happened, and Zinnia feels more comfortable, keeping her silence, so you two are free to go." Bonnie grinned.

"You two are heroes. Although, I can't imagine why?" Damon's face twisted at the absurdity of it all.

"Ah, the power of Compulsion," Stefan gave a honeyed grin.

"I figured you had something to do with Abena forgetting." Bonnie gave an annoyed huff.

~ (Salvatore Brother's) ~

"These people know how to party, but too, bad their reefer and booze is nothing short of koolaid and oregano," said Stefan.

He and Damon sat on the porch of Bonnie's and Damon's little bungalow, allowing Bonnie and Tessa to rest after the Gardenian's lavished them with a fancy going away party.

"I am glad to be leaving this place tomorrow. I'm tired of being around these fucking savages," Stefan slighted.

"Show some fucking respect Stefan. These, 'Savages,' spared your life," Damon lectured.

"I saved my own life by compelling Abena; these people didn't do shit. Don't tell me you're not happy that I compelled the old hag, you know—since you were so gun-ho about saving my life and all."

"Yeah, don't make me regret wanting to see you alive. I am still pissed at you for the shit you pulled at Tessa's house. Were you really going to kill me?" Damon's voice pitched as he eyed his brother with a serious and bewildered guise.

Stefan drank his liquor and peered out at the world, a void in his eyes, not answering his brother's imperative question.

"You're not going to answer me?"

Damon grind his teeth. "Stefan, once I realized you were truly missing, I was completely on board with finding you. How could you think that I don't care about what happens to you?" Damon contested sharply.

"Let's face it Damon. All you care about is Elena. You turned into a certifiable crybaby over that bitch. I've never seen a grown ass man display so much man pain. Elena must have sucked strawberries out your asshole for you to have your nose so firmly stuck up her ass."

"Fuck you!" Damon snarled.

"We can't; we're brother's bitch."

"Do you have an off button?" Damon inflamed with rage.

"…so, what's up with you and Bonnie? Is she a one-night stand? Are you two friends with benefits, or did you just have hate sex, because if so, I always knew you two needed to fuck. There was so much sexual tension between you two."

"It's hardly none of your business, but if you must know, I love Bonnie. I'm in love with her!"

"Does she know how much you love Elena, because if not, someone should tell her?"

"Don't change the subject asshole! We are brother's Stefan. Are you really going to let some girl come between us?"

"Why not? You did." Stefan gave him a smug sneer.

"Your humanity is off Stefan! You cannot possibly be having feelings for Elena right now. Hell, how are you even still in love with her? She chose me."

"Wow. You egocentric motherfucker." Stefan sat down his drink and slayed his brother with madness in his eyes. "Me loving Elena never stopped you, from always being there, for always running in behind her, nor did it drive you to tell that unfaithful bitch, to stay the fuck away from you, but you have the fucking gall to tell me that I should have stopped loving her because she chose you?" Stefan's eyes narrowed to a crimson rage.

"Stefan." Damon's voice wavered.

"The last thing I did before I died, was declare my love for that _bitch_ , and I called out your name. You mean everything to me Damon, but I mean nothing to you, _nothing_ ," he strongly enunciated, pushing his nose into Damon's face.

Damon's eyes slowly blinked, and his jawbone intensely pulsed. "How can I prove to you how much I love you Stefan?"

Stefan ran his hand tiredly down his face, a meditative look in his eyes.

"You can prove how much you mean to me, by given it all up. Give up Bonnie. Give up your baby. Give up your _happiness,_ because lord knows you don't deserve a _shred_ of happiness." Stefan remained shooting him dagger eyes as he blindly lifted up his jug of liquor to take a drink.

"Stefan, I can't do that. Please."

"Well this conversation was a waste of my fucking time," Stefan said as he woozily got to his feet.

"Stefan!" Damon bellowed, hastily standing. He took his brother's face and looked him deep in the eye. "I love you brother."

Stefan's eyes met Damon's passionate, love-struck orbs, only to watch the flicker of love in his eyes leave and the light in his pale blue pupils darken.

Stefan bestowed his brother with a loving grin. He held Damon's face in his hands and rested his forehead against his.

Damon gave his distinguishing, lopsided evil smirk.

"My brother," Stefan whispered ominously.

* * *

 **A/N: ***** Please, go easy on Stefan. He does the unforgivable to Bamon in this chapter. *******

26


	17. Chapter 17: Hoodwinked

**A/N:** Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own the characters. They are written the way I wished that they were portrayed on the show.

 ***** This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL! *****

I want to explain, "My perception," of _no_ humanity vampires. I think of them as truth tellers. They remember and know of their true feelings for someone, but the electrodes in their brain is cut off from morality, compassion, empathy, etc.

Please leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say!

Thank you all for reading my work and supporting me.

Enjoy!

 **Oblivion Chapter 17: Hoodwinked**

Bonnie was startled from her sleep due to her child having another growth spurt. Damon rolled over in bed, giving her a casual appraisal.

"The baby! It's growing," she exclaimed intermittently.

"Oh, well keep it down. I'm trying to sleep," he said, covering his head with a pillow.

"You're trying to sleep?" Bonnie went rancid with a towering rage. "Screw you!" She gave him a head splitting aneurysm. Her focused power ceased when she was hit with another bout of blood curdling pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He jumped out of bed, livid.

"You got me pregnant with your demon seed, that's what!"

"Yeah." He grinned with pride. "I put a baby in Bonnie Bennett," he gloated.

"Bonnie!" Tessa called frantically as she teared in to the room.

"Shut the fuck up!" Stefan yelled from the living room. He shoved a pillow into his face and growled.

Damon joined him in the living room seconds later, carrying his pillow and a blanket. He spread the bedding on the floor and laid down.

"Can you not shut your girl up?" Stefan barked.

"It'll be over in a minute." Damon yawned and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, Bonnie's pain had come to an end, and Damon found himself on the receiving end of another rancorous, magical strike.

"Will you stop fucking, assaulting me?" He sprang to his feet with Flash Gordon speed, veins bulging in his neck.

"This is your baby I am carrying, and you walk away when I need you most?"

"I'm right here! I'm right here," Damon shouted, gesturing strongly to his bedding on the floor.

"You're right here when you should have been by my side!"

"I am not going to hang on your hip every waking moment of the day. You are a witch. You need to figure this shit out on your own," he argued, his voice unsympathetic.

Bonnie's face inflamed with shock. "Did you turn off your humanity?" Her voice vibrated with fear.

"You got it sweet cheeks. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get a few hours of shut-eye, before we exit this prehistoric shit hole."

Bonnie's eyes glassed over as she examined his attire, spotting splatters of blood on his shirt and chin. "Let me guess, you and your brother went on a killing spree."

"Don't get your supercilious thongs all in a bind. I know how to feed on a motherfucker without killing them. There's no need for you to bitch at me about what a monster I am. All you need to do is focus on having my kid and spreading those legs," he said casually with his droopy eyelids.

Bonnie pressed her lips, enraged, and slapped him across the face. Damon didn't waver. He was still as a statue, her attack nothing but a flutter of a feather, striking him. She massaged her hand, backing away from him. "Loving you was a mistake." She ran off, upset.

"You are an asshole my friend," Tessa snubbed and stormed off.

"Tell me something I don't know sweetheart." He grinds his teeth, looking at the bedroom door for a split second. He laid back down on his pallet as if nothing ever happened.

~ ( - ) ~

"Bonnie, don't cry over Damon."

"Don't cry over him?" She whipped Tessa a, roasting hard look. "I love him Tessa. How can I make a life with him if his humanity is off?"

"Bonnie, the moment he sees his child, his humanity will come back."

"No, his humanity will come back the moment he lays his eyes on Elena." She gave a humorless laugh as she paced the floor.

"Please, the Amara lookalike has no power over that man."

"Oh, you must not have heard, Damon's and Elena's love defies the universe," Bonnie said incredulously, offering a roll of her eyes.

"No, I think you mean Stefan's and Elena's love defies…," Tessa dropped back, a dreadful reflection burning in her eyes.

"Well in case you didn't know, Elena chose Damon with and without her humanity," Bonnie stated, not giving Tessa her attention.

She stared over at Tessa once hearing the dead silence between them.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie asked, coming to Tessa to sit down beside her. She took her hand into hers and held it protectively.

"You are worried about Damon and that silly cunt, and now I'm worried about her and Stefan," Tessa revealed with a sideways glance.

"You love Stefan?" Bonnie's eyes strained with astonishment.

"No." Tessa blushed. "…but I am smitten with him, and being pregnant by him, knowing that clone still exist, makes me feel like I'm reliving the past all over again. Maybe going back is a mistake. I don't want my child to be without a father, and that's exactly what will happen once Stefan see's that jezebel's face." She became angry.

"Tessa, if you stay here, your child will still be fatherless. Please return home with us. Stefan will see the light, and when he does, he will love this child with every fiber of his being. You have to believe that."

Tears streamed from Tessa's eyes. She wiped them away and softly giggled. "I guess I can try to have a little faith, but you have to have faith, too, Bonnie. We cannot let our insecurities over that generic bitch dictate our way of life. You are a descended of Qetsiyah Shamoon. We are strong. We are warriors. Promise me that we will stick together and keep each other uplifted?"

"Qetsiyah Shamoon. I like that, and I promise that we'll always stick together." Bonnie smiled and gave her a hug. "Well, now that we've worked out our troubled love life, I want to run something by you."

"Okay." Tessa nodded, baffled.

"Given that those two idiots turned off their humanity. We should leave unnoticed. There's no telling what horrible thing the guys did while we were asleep."

"Yes, I agree."

"We also need to come up with a spell so that we're not hurled back onto Earth. Our bodies cannot handle that type of injury."

"Sure, I can help you with that, but I don't care how and where Stefan and Damon end up."

They laughed.

Bonnie wrote a long goodbye to Zinnia, Tupac, and the people of Gardenia. Tessa packed up some of the verdant fruit, the yellow fruit, their jewelry, and the things that now had sentimental value to them.

Bonnie opened a portal. Tessa levitated a sleepy Damon and Stefan through the gateway. Bonnie and Tessa locked hands. They held stringently to the bags of fruit and their valuables. They simpered, eyeing each other as they walked through the doorway to home, unafraid.

Stefan and Damon went dropping out of the sky, hurling toward the Earth like a meteor before crashing. Damon hit the land with such velocity that a sound could not escape him. He lay there, trembling, concentrating on all the pain rippling through his body.

Stefan went soaring in to a tree, a large branch impaling his abdomen upon impact. He loudly yelped and whimpered.

Bonnie and Tessa came walking through the portal that opened at the surface, still holding hands. They looked at each other, conceited grins on their faces due to their great sorcery.

"We're home," Bonnie whispered as she looked at the boarding house.

"I wish I was as jubilant to see this place as you," Tessa remarked with a hint of regret, coating her voice.

"Well, I do miss the other Earth. I should have said goodbye to Zinnia and Tupac." Bonnie adverted her sad peepers to Tessa.

"I don't think Zinnia will think any less of you, and it was sweet that you made it possible for her to write you."

"Yeah, I hope that wasn't a mistake." Bonnie laughed at her own joke. "Shall we."

"After you," Tessa said, waving at the house.

They walked up the steps. Bonnie slowly turned the doorknob. They entered. She was expecting to see Lucy and the rest of the gang, but the place was empty. They walked a little further inside the house, to see spell books stacked on the coffee table and on the floor.

"Wow," Bonnie whispered, smiling.

"You mean to tell me that none of these damn journals contained an enchantment to help bring you home?" Tessa insulted.

"Tessa, don't be rude."

Damon ripped open the glass doors that lead from the patio. "What the hell was that?" He bellowed, red in the face, limping over to the bar. He poured him a tall glass of bourbon, quick fast and in a hurry, and downed it in one swallow.

"What the hell Tessa?" Stefan questioned madly, a large bloody hole in his shirt, mean mugging.

"Yes, my love." Tessa offered him a seductive grin.

"Don't give me that shit. You could have killed me!" Stefan nagged.

"Don't be such a baby. You're fine."

Damon shot Bonnie a dark and dirty look. She rolled her eyes at him so hard that it hurt.

"I don't care who, but one of you witches need to snap a finger and clean up this shit," Damon issued out his demand in a callous manner.

"I don't care who, but one of you blood sucking leeches' needs to clean this shit up yourself, because Bonnie Bennett isn't doing shit."

Damon gave her a smug leer. He swaggered up to Bonnie and brushed his fingers down her cheek. She smacked his hand away. "I love it when you're angry." He winked.

"…and I love it when you're not touching me."

"Oh, sassy!" Stefan laughed.

"She's having my kid," Damon exulted, looking back at his brother.

"Come on Tessa. Let's go to my place. I'll call the others and let them know we've returned." Bonnie started walking to the door. She whipped back around and threw the bag of verdant on the ground. "Here's your damn fruit." She stormed back off to the exit, Tessa following her.

Bonnie walked fast down the steps, wanting to cry, but she forced herself to be strong. She felt a soft touch, taking hold of her fingers. She spun around to see Damon presenting her with an indifferent smirk.

"Your bed is upstairs sweetheart," he reminded.

"You're truly psychotic if you think I'm going to share your bed?"

"Well, if you don't, Elena will."

"If you're so hard up for Elena, then be with her, but I'm going to my house. You're welcome to visit."

"I'll be over after our feeding frenzy orgy," he broadcast evenly.

"You can't be serious!" she blasted.

"Do you not know me at all Bonnie?" He cracked a gurgle filled with vexation.

"What happened to you loving me and our baby?"

"I proved my love to you when I drank that fake elixir your dared me to drink. I don't owe you shit else."

"Are you really such a coward that you'd shut off your humanity rather than man up and face me and Elena?"

"You are so fucking insecure that you make me sick." Rage glinted in his eyes.

"Well… well… well, you're a blood sucking leech." Bonnie shrunk with shame.

"Turning off my humanity had nothing to do with Elena, but like you said last night, maybe she's the one to bring me back, because you know, 'once I lay my eyes on her, our love will _defy_ the universe," he spat indignantly.

"Well, was I wrong?"

"I don't know! Why don't you stick around, and we can have a contest? You both can suck my cock, and whomever does it the best—can have me!" He yelled.

Bonnie went incensed. She could think of no words that could insult him enough to hurt him, so in true witch fashion, she willed her magic against him.

Damon grabbed his temple and worked through the pain. The copious amounts of human blood in his system had him in paramount shape. He straightened his figure, balled his fist, and took a defensive stance.

"Uh, Bonnie. We really need to go before one of you kills each other," Tessa said, blindly reaching for her.

"I'm not going anywhere. He's going to have to kill me." Bonnie's chest heaved. The white of her iris reddened with ire.

Damon sadistically walked over to her. He grabbed Bonnie by her collar and snatched her up on her tippy-toes. He planted a hard, moistened kiss on her lips. She tried with all her might to break free.

"No," she muffled before he fixed another smacker on her lips, shutting her up. He pushed her away when he was done, just hard enough to make her trip over her own feet.

"You do nothing for me!" she blasted.

"Sure, I do. I can smell your drenched pussy from here." He gave a cocky grin. He laughed and then went back inside the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Aw, he's so in love with you." Tessa couldn't stop, enthusing over the estranged couple.

Bonnie turned a speechless gawk in Tessa's direction. "You are crazy."

~ ( - ) ~

"Judging by that heated moment between you and Bonnie. I'd say you two will be making another kid as soon as she pops that one out." He snickered. "You better start eating your veggies and fruits," Stefan picked up the bag of verdant and tossed his brother one before taking one for himself and gobbling it all up.

Damon caught the fruit with a mean grip and chucked it back at his brother. "I'm burned out on this shit."

"Fine, more for me." Stefan sat down on the couch, still protectively carrying the bag of goodies. "…so, what's up for tonight?"

"Tonight, I'm going to teach _you_ —how to revel in the new you."

"I am reveling in the new me already," Stefan said, smacking on a mouth full.

"I would hardly call feeding so savagely on a person that you amputate them, reveling in your vampirism. You're barbaric Stefan, and once they learn back in Gardenia that you killed another innocent person, we can kiss their hospitality goodbye."

"Wow that sounded like some shit Bonnie would say," Stefan mocked.

"You fucked up Stefan. Now shut the hell up. I'm calling Enzo." Damon zoomed upstairs.

"Yeah, and a fuck you, too, asshole," Stefan uttered. He closed the bag of fruit and rested his head back on the sofa as he sat stretched all out on the couch, eyes closed.

Elena came barging in to the house. Her entire body went rigid with astonishment.

Her greedy gaze toured Stefan's physique; his tight pants highlighted his engorged shaft. His vest bared his perfectly sculpted biceps. Elena licked her lips instinctively. She ran to the sofa and hopped on Stefan's lap, grabbed his handsome mug, and feverishly kissed him all over his face.

"What the fuck?" Stefan rattled, disquieted by Elena's invasive behavior. "Elena!" he bellowed, taking her by the shoulders.

"Oh, my God. You're alive. You're home," she sobbed happily, taking him by the face, again.

"I don't remember giving you permission to kiss me." He shoved her off him, wearing a blasé grin.

A bewildered and demoralizing air tinted her air. "Stefan, I love you."

"No, you love my brother."

"…so, maybe I do, but I still love you. I'll never stop loving you. You have to know that."

Stefan closed his eyes and rested back against the couch, unruffled. Elena sat up on the sofa, suspiciously eyeing him.

"Where were you all this time? I thought you were dead?"

"Like you care," he said distantly as he reached down in the sack for another piece of fruit.

"What is that? It looks gross." She wrinkled her nose with disgust.

Stefan bit into the fruit. Elena watched as juice laced his lips, and he licked the sweetness away from his mouth.

"May I have one?"

"Sure, if you want to get pregnant."

"What?" Elena laughed.

"I was able to knock Tessa up because of this shit."

"What? Tessa's pregnant by you? How the hell did you run into Tessa? Stefan, where were you? I thought the other side was destroyed. There's no way in the world you should have been able to see Tessa, let along get her pregnant," Elena badgered.

"My, my, someone's jealous." He grinned devilishly.

"Well if you saw Tessa. You must have seen Damon. Where are they? Why aren't they here?"

"Your boyfriend is upstairs. Why don't you go hassle his ass?" Stefan vaulted from the sofa and went to the bar for a drink.

Elena sent him a ruthless sideways scowl before rushing off to see Damon. She burst through the door in time to see him wrapping a towel around his naked, wet body.

"Damon." She gleamed.

He raised his specs to see her standing in the doorway, adorning a doe-eyed look. He gave a serious eye-roll. "Oh, it's you."

"Damon?" She went running to him. She grabbed him and pressed her mouth firmly against his. She parted his lips and snaked her tongue into his mouth. His golden whip found itself moving around hers as if routine. The kiss deepened to a lewd savageness that drove Elena to rip off his towel and force his cock into her chops.

He stumbled back to the dresser, growing weak as her throat clenched around the heart of him.

She sucked and slurped on his member as if she was auditioning to be in a porno.

"Ah, fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, his semen was squirting out of his cock, and being swallowed by her.

She giggled childlike as she licked some of his juice from the corner of her mouth. Damon looked down on her with a malice grin.

"God, you really are the worst I've ever had," he said coldly, re-wrapping his towel around his waist.

A mortified shimmer flashed in her eyes. "What… what?" she stammered to speak.

"You say you love me so much, yet you sucked my dick like any whore off the street would. No passion what so ever. You're simply greedy for Salvatore cum." He let go of a crude chuckle. "You've got some serious competition sweetheart."

Elena stared at him for a split second, not believing the ungodly thing he said to her before she slapped him across the cheek and went running out of the room, hurt.

"Tell my brother I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled and continued to mock her with laughter.

~( - )~

"You have a lovely home Bonnie."

"Thank you. It feels so good to be in my own house." Bonnie crashed down on the sofa, a pleasing grin on her lips.

"Are you going to call your friends?"

"Oh, yes." She reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Oh, my God! It's Bonnie's home number." Caroline jerked her attention to her mother.

"Well answer it!" Liz squealed with optimism and glee.

"He…he…hello." Caroline's body stiffened with expectation.

"Hi Care Bear." Bonnie radiated.

"Bonnie. Oh, my God! You're alive." The phone slipped from Caroline's ear as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks and happiness undulated through her being. She composed herself enough to speak. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home Caroline. I'm home."

"Duh! You're calling from your home phone."

They laughed at her innocent mishap.

"You stay there. Don't you dare leave. I'll be there before you can blink an eye." Caroline hung up the phone and vampire sped out the house, not even closing the door behind her.

"Tell Bonnie I miss her, and I'm glad she's home!" Liz shouted, her hair fluttering from the wind that Caroline whipped up, bolting from their house.

~ ( - ) ~

Elena ran from one Salvatore's arms to the other. Stefan was standing in front of the fireplace, looking down at the ashes.

"You back so soon, didn't hear what you wanted to hear." He snickered.

"Stefan, how could you sleep with Tessa after she almost killed you?"

He deliberately turned around. He diverted her an incredulous observation.

"You mean how can I befriend the woman who freed me from my water submerged prison where I drowned over and over, again? Gee, Elena… I don't know." He shrugged.

"I thought seeing your brother would have brought you peace." She walked over to him and caressed his face.

"Your breathe smells like my brother's dick." Stefan walked over to the window and dazed out at the yard.

Elena was humiliated. "Stefan…" she was cut short.

"Are you going to suck my cock, too, Elena? I'm really tense." He pivoted around on his heels to look at her. She raised her shameful orbs to view him. He was wearing a romantic smirk as he regarded her with a penetrative gaze from across the room. He walked over to her. He fluttered the pads of his fingers down her jawbone.

"Don't you still love me Elena?"

"More than you'll ever know," she whispered.

"Prove it by letting me make love to you." He gave his ultimatum, then shifted his gaze up to the stairwell.

"Stefan, it wouldn't be right. I had Damon. I can't be that girl."

Stefan gave her a dangerously handsome gaze as he propped his hands up on his hips. "My brother will never love you like I do," he honeyed. He kissed Elena on her cheek. He let his lips dawdle against her flesh, causing her to go all sappy with emotion. He turned to leave.

"Stefan, I can turn off my humanity, and then we can all be together. Why can't I have you both?"

"It doesn't work that way cupcake. Make your decision," he replied. He studied her for a quick second and then zipped away to the woods.

Damon backed up on the stairwell, hiding, and covering his mouth to muffle his amusement.

o.O.o

Caroline quickly rapt on Bonnie's door. Bonnie ripped the door open. They bubbled over with bliss, squealing, grinning, and sobbing over the happiness they felt over seeing each other after being apart for so many months as they took each other up in a tight cuddle.

Caroline wrenched from Bonnie's embrace to inspect her appearance.

"You're pregnant?" she gasped, shocked.

She glanced across the living room to see Qetsiyah sitting in the chaise lounge, thumbing through a magazine. "What the hell is she doing here?" Caroline went marching over to Tessa. She towered over her with an intimidating gawk.

"Well hello Blondie," Tessa greeted with a cocky simper, rising to her feet.

"What the hell is going on Bonnie? Where were you all this time?"

Caroline went from zero to one hundred in a flash.

"Caroline it's cool. She's a friend now, and as for my unborn child." Bonnie gave a long pause. "I'm pregnant with Damon's baby." Apprehension echoed in her demeanor.

"You're carrying Damon's child? How is that even possible? He's a vampire!" Caroline's face contorted at the outrageous admission.

"There's a fruit on this plant where we were sent to by my grams, it heals a person's reproductive system, and allows them to reproduce. I don't know if the fruit heals them permanently, but it definitely works." Bonnie pat her stomach and gave a half shrug.

"You know what… I'm just glad you're home. I don't even care how you got pregnant." Caroline laughed.

"Well, I kind of explained that to you," Bonnie reminded coolly and gifted her with a cutesy giggle.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Caroline cringed. "Unless, you feel some other way about all this."

"I'm happy about my baby, and I love Damon—unfortunately." They laughed.

"Elena's going to go ballistic. I'm not saying you should give a shit about what she thinks, but I know how much you care about her."

Tessa gave a cunning grin, her eavesdropping eyes studying them.

"Yes, I know how much she loves Damon, but we can't help the way we feel about each other." Bonnie paused. "Well, the way I feel for him. I don't think he gives two shits about me now," she said indifferently.

Caroline quickly stood, anger manifesting in her eyes. "He went running back to Elena, didn't he?"

"No. Worse. He turned off his humanity."

"What an idiot," Caroline ridiculed. "No doubt Elena will think that she can save him. What about Stefan? Please tell me Lucy was able to save his life and reunite him with Damon." She pressed a hand to her chest, hope glistening in her green pupils.

"I'm glad to announce that Stefan's okay, but too bad he was an asshole the entire time," Bonnie lambasted.

Tessa bit down on a chortle.

"Ugh, another Salvatore that Elena will think she can save," Caroline said, annoyed.

"The sad clone must learn to share the Salvatore men, because soon, they will be fathers." Tessa gave a crafty sneer.

Caroline looked down at Tessa's belly to see her proudly messaging her barely there, baby bump. "Wait? What? Are you pregnant with Stefan's baby?" Hurt flashed across Caroline's face.

"Yup, I'm going to be a mommy." Tessa gave a gleeful beam.

Caroline sprang from the couch and start hyperventilating as if she had air in her lungs.

"Caroline." Bonnie's eyes thinned with worry. "You okay?" she asked, walking over to her.

"No. I love Stefan. I had hope that we could be together," she revealed, her happiness dwindling.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Bonnie wrapped her arms around her inattentive friend.

Tessa walked over to them, parting and closing her lips as she gathered her justification. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Blondie, and if it's any consolation, we didn't set out to conceive a child. I got pregnant from a one-night stand. Stefan and I are not together."

"It doesn't matter. Stefan is a stand-up guy, and once his humanity comes back, he'll move heaven and Earth to do what's right by his child," Caroline explicated sadly.

"Assuming of course, he doesn't fall back into the clutches of the unfaithful doppelganger," Tessa reminded hesitantly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Caroline went and sat back down on the sofa, her deportment morphed into a mass of misery.

Bonnie and Tessa joined her.

"You know what? We need to have a girls' night out," said Bonnie, running the palm of her hand over Caroline's back for solace. "I need to call Lucy anyway and let her know I've returned. What do you say?"

"I'm game," said Tessa, smiling.

Seconds later, Caroline found her voice. "What the hell. Maybe you guys can fry these memories of Stefan from my brain."

~ ( - ) ~

"Klaus, pull the car over, it's Bonnie's home number." Lucy's eyes enlarged with anticipation. He pulled over to the side of the road, cars honking angrily behind him due to the unexpected move.

"Bonnie," she breathed.

"It's me Lucy. I found my way back home." Bonnie smiled through the phone.

Lucy dropped her cellphone and start crying. She climbed out of the car, sobbing, and panting, as an overpowering ecstasy filled her.

Klaus picked up the phone, not realizing what was happening. "Hello."

"Uh, who is this?" Bonnie wrinkled her face confused.

"This is Klaus, and whom am I speaking with?"

"You're speaking with Bonnie, and why are you with Lucy?"

"Uh, we're kind of… going out," he stumbled over his words.

"You've got to be kidding me. Put Lucy back on the phone."

"Uh, I would, but I think she might be overcome with the Holy Spirit or something." Klaus chortled.

"Mhm, okay." She tittered. "Once she calms down, will you tell her that we're having a get together at my house."

"Sure thing, and hey, is Stefan and Damon with you?"

"Yes, they're back, too. They're at the boarding house."

"Great! I'm glad you're back Bonnie, and I'll be sure Lucy gets the message."

"Yeah, you do that," she said and hung up in his face.

Klaus hurriedly called Rebekah.

"Hello."

"Guess who's back?"

"Stefan and Damon are back?" she squealed.

"…and don't forget about Bonnie," Klaus reminded strongly.

"Of course, she's returned. She's the brains of the Scooby gang, but I thought the worse about Stefan and Damon. I can't believe this. Where are they?"

"They're at the boarding house."

"Okay."

"Are you going over there?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm going over there!" she blasted.

"Well, don't forget to come by Bonnie's place. She's having a little get together."

"I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't want me over there."

"I'm sure she won't mind. You're friends with Elena now, right?"

"We connected when she didn't have her humanity. I would hardly call us friends."

"Just come by Bonnie's place. Bring wine and a gift. Don't come empty handed."

"Hello, I'm familiar with proper etiquette, bloody idiot." Rebekah hung up in her brother's face, and he laughed.

o.O.o

Enzo arrived at the boarding house with several girls and plenty of booze. He was stoked to see his boys, again. Damon turned the music up sky high. They sat out on the patio, talking while their guest frolicked around in the living room, consuming tons of booze, and finger foods.

Elena was still hanging around, sulking because she wasn't the center of attention.

"Where the bloody hell did you blokes go? Stefan, I thought you were dead. Lucy had no idea where the hell she sent you." Enzo belted out an embellished cackle.

"Believe it or not, there is another Earth," Damon dragged out so casually.

"Next, you'll tell me that alien life forms exist." Enzo snorted.

"No, there really is another Earth, and those fucks are living in the stone age," Stefan slighted.

"I'm looking at an alien right now," Damon said, pointing at Enzo.

Damon laughed.

"One thing that place has going for it, it has the most amazing fruit." Stefan continued, "They've got fruit that actually healed these nuts." He groped himself.

"Oh, you couldn't get it up." Enzo gifted him with a mocking snicker.

"No I can reproduce, idiot. I knocked up Qetsiyah."

"Holy shit. You knocked up that crazy chick? Are you bloody mad?"

"I totally had no idea that was going to happen when I banged her. Damon's got a baby on the way, too."

"Yup, I'm going to be a daddy." Damon leaned back in his chair and fold his arms behind his head, proud.

"Damon?" Elena vaulted to her feet. "You cheated on me?"

"Something like that." He laughed.

"Don't tell her man." Stefan laughed under his breath. "I hope I don't eat the babies." He went for a subject change.

Damon laughed. "Knowing you… you will."

"Ugh!" Elena grunted and ran inside the house.

"What the hell is her problem?" Enzo asked.

"Who cares," said Damon.

"No one gives a fuck about what Elena thinks," Stefan added.

"Speaking of the doppelganger… why the hell did you tell her about the fruit, dumb ass? Now, she's going to get _ideas_."

"Dude it's fruit," Stefan said dismissively. "All right I see tits." He jumped up and ran inside the house. Enzo and Damon followed behind.

Damon found him a honey to dance with. Stefan grabbed the bare-chested chick who jumped at the chance to give him his own personal lap dance. He stuffed her tit in his mouth and greedily sucked on her nipple.

Elena eyeballed her old flames with a jealous ogle.

"I'm here! The party has officially started!" Rebekah shouted with a wave of her hands as she sashayed in to the house.

"Rebekah!" Damon ran up to her and collided his lips into hers.

"Unf, is this happiness to see me?" she said, as he rocked her in his arms.

"More like—I missed you in my bed." He waggled his brow.

"Ugh." She laughed and pushed him off her. She went over to Stefan and swathe her arms around his neck while he was in a heated lip lock with the bare-chested cutie.

Stefan tilted back his head, letting Rebekah kiss his lips. "I miss you love. I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh, Bex, if only your words could do it for me." He bestowed her with a cute grin and went back to making out with his hottie.

Rebekah walked passed Elena as if she were nothing but a fly on the wall. She hopped in Damon's arms and start given him a carnal French kiss. He flashed her upstairs where one thing led to another as they flashed each other up against walls, kissing, snatching off each other's clothes, and lustfully feeling each other up.

Soon Stefan was up in his room, shagging his once bare-chested hookup who was now completely naked.

Elena ran to the kitchen and start stuffing her mouth with verdant. She started crying, her mouth full.

"Jesus, Elena. Maybe you should go home. I don't think this is the place for you," Enzo advised.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I'm not going to lose them."

"Them? Damn girl. You think you can have them both?" Enzo slurred and then took a sip of his beer.

"Get the hell out of my way!" She pushed Enzo. He went stumbling back in to the counter, almost dropping his beverage.

She ran outside, fruit in her hands. She dropped to her knees, bawling, and gazing up at the heavens. After releasing all her hurt, she gained her calm, and went running back inside the house. She marched over to one of the girls and snatched away her drink.

"Oh, I don't think you want her drink," said one girl. Elena downed the full cup of liquor, poured her another cup, and quickly consumed it, too. One of the females grabbed her and started dancing with her. Elena tried to feebly break free. The woman starts kissing her down her neck and swaying her in the middle of the floor. A few minutes later, Elena begins to feel the effects of the girl's alcohol. Everything was now a haze. The room was spinning, and the music sounded as if it were playing in the far-off distance.

"Here, I made you another one of my special drinks," the woman said, practically forcing the drink down her throat.

"That shit is going to have her so fucked up," a disembodied voice muffled off in the seemly vastness.

"Hey, is she okay?" Enzo inquired, entering the room.

"Yeah, she's resting her eyes."

"What the hell did you give her?" he squinted his blinkers, giving a passed-out Elena a puzzled inspection.

"Relax. She only had a cup of Jack Daniels." The women giggled sneakily.

"Our kind knows how to handle our liquor," he commented.

"You mean the human kind?" a woman questioned, confused.

"You'll find out shortly." Enzo winked.

o.O.o

"Klaus you don't have to come to our little get together."

"What… you don't want me to join you? I only want to spoil you girls. I can do all the cooking, which is why we spent over two-hundred dollars on all these goodies. All you ladies have to do is sit back and enjoy your time together."

"No, it's not that I don't want you to join me, I'm not sure this is what Bonnie will want. This is a ladies night after all."

While Lucy and Klaus debated over whether he should attend the gathering, Bonnie was peeping out the window. She ran to the front entrance and yanked the door open.

"Lucy!" she shrieked.

"Bonnie," Lucy whispered, blindly handing her things off to Klaus and ran to her. She took Bonnie into her embrace and squeezed her cozily.

"I can't believe you're here, and you're pregnant. Who the hell knocked you up?"

"It feels so good to be home, and we'll discuss my pregnancy later," Bonnie said bashfully.

"Who's all here?" Lucy disengaged, wiping tears from her cheeks as she collected herself.

"Caroline and Tessa, that's it for now."

"I invited my friends, Cassie and Melissa, is that okay? Tyler wanted to come, too, but I told him that it is a girls' night out. He wasn't too happy about me uninviting him, but…," she shrugged.

"Actually, he called, and I said that he could come. He's on his way with your friends."

"Oh, well," Lucy spluttered as she gestured and looked around at Klaus.

Bonnie peered over Lucy's shoulder and gave an eye roll.

"Is it okay if Klaus joins us? He has a great menu planned," Lucy convinced.

"I guess it is okay." Bonnie shifted her eyes heavenward and gave a giggle. "Look who's here Caroline."

"Who… oh, my God," Caroline said under her breath and adverted her gaze to the ground.

"Hello ladies, and who might you be, beautiful?" Klaus walked up to Tessa, taking her hand, and then kissed it in greeting

"Klaus, this is Qetsiyah… uh, she goes by Tessa Bennett and to you Lucy—she is our ancestor." Bonnie radiated.

"Oh, crazy pants!" Klaus snapped his fingers in revelation and presented a cute chuckle.

Bonnie and Tessa frowned.

"I'm sorry. Damon is the one… he… never mind. I apologize." He walked off, attempting to take the groceries to the kitchen. He turned around, shamefaced. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Through that door," Bonnie answered rudely.

Klaus left, and they laughed at his expense.

"Oh, wow. Tessa, it's so good to meet you. I feel so honored. How in the hell are you in our time?"

"Simple, I wanted the ultimate revenge against the man I loved for cheating on me, so I devised a plan to be with him in the afterlife so that I could make his life a living hell for all eternity. If the other side had not imploded, I'd be over there right now, making his life a living hell," she explained calmly.

"Well, all right then," said Lucy, adorning a disbelieving mien.

"…so, I take it you also found a way to escape to wherever it was that Bonnie and Damon found safe haven."

"Yes, and I was the one who created the spell that Sheila used to save Bonnie."

"Well, shit! Listen, I brought my journal, can you write this spell down for me…" Lucy rattled off, digging around in her purse for her journal.

"Lucy, can we do this some other time." Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, Bonnie leave her alone," Tessa said, shooing her away with a wave of her hand.

Caroline managed to slip away while the Bennett women became more acquainted with each other. She walked in to the kitchen, watching Klaus as he worked on preparing their hors d'oeuvres. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. He grinned. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hey." She stepped closer to his imminence. "Listen, I'm sorry for how I treated you when you came to see me."

"You mean when I came to save your life, a life that wasn't in need of saving." He furnished a complacent leer.

"We weren't sure that you would come if Stefan's life was the one in danger."

"Well, now you know."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She leaned against the cabinet, still eye balling him.

"Is there something else you need?" he said putting a food-covered pan into the oven. He anchored himself against the counter-top with one hand and gave her an intent look.

Caroline laughed as if it pained her. "Are you with Lucy?"

Klaus blew out his cheeks and took off the oven mitt. "We've decided to court, yes."

"Oh. Oh, okay." A wounded look clouded her aspect.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just thought." She dangled. "Never mind."

"Caroline, I'm sorry if this hurts you, but it was clear to me that day at the boarding house while we stood around Stefan's bed, waiting for the inevitable that you were in love with him."

"I thought you said that you would wait—forever."

They locked eyes for several seconds, recollection covering them.

"It occurred to me on that faithful day that forever might not come for us Caroline."

Her eyes glistened with sorrow. She quickly nodded with understanding. "You're right. I am being selfish. I didn't like you well enough to be with you, and now that I know that Stefan and I will never be, I come running back to your arms, and that's not right."

Klaus perked up, astounded. "That was very admirable of you to say Caroline, but there's always room in my heart for our friendship. I will not shun you because you don't want me."

"You mean that?" she gleamed.

"I mean it with all my heart. Now come here, you." He spread his arms, inviting her into the comfort of his embrace. She enveloped his body and held him snug against her frame. His understanding and forgiveness lifted her spirits.

"I think I'm going to be okay," she said.

"I know you're going to be okay." he grinned.

~ ( - ) ~

"Well, lover boy, I have to go." Rebekah pranced in the mirror. She clipped her bra, put on her shirt, and straightened her hair.

"Come on, one for the road. It's only seven," Damon said in a raspy voice, rolling over in bed.

"Nope, Damon, it's nine o'clock, and I'm already late. I promised Niklaus I'd attend Bonnie's little get together. If I don't, my brother will have a tantrum."

"Bonnie." He blushed, staring all dreamy-eyed off into space.

"Unf, what was that, a blush? Do you have a little crush on Bonnie Bennett?"

"That's none of your business Barbie."

"What the hell is up with you and Elena? You were so obsessed with her before you 'died.' Now, you're fucking me while she's in the other room."

"Who needs a girlfriend when there are so many beautiful women in the world." He gave a coy grin.

"Whatever Damon. The moment you find yourself again, you'll go back to being pussy whipped by Elena."

Damon laughed at her assessment of him.

"…so, what do you all have up for tonight, feeding, and fucking sorority girls while Elena sits around pouting?"

"That's the idea," he answered, getting out of bed to put on his clothes.

He walked Rebekah to the door and went back to the living room, finding the sexy, sleek chick that he was dancing with before Rebekah arrived.

"Hello, sweetness. You missed me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and gyrated his hips into her backside.

"Mm, most definitely baby. Why don't we slip off to a quiet place, and I can show you how much I missed you?"

Damon took her to the study. Tossed her on the sofa like a doll. She giggled. He jumped on top of her, commenced to compelling her. He bit into her neck and siphoned off her sweet ambrosia in the most seductive way, driving her to thrust her hips against the bulge in his pants.

"That's the spot," he crooned.

~ ( - ) ~

"Bonnie, how could you invite Klaus?" Tyler whispered in her ear.

"He's not even mingling with us, and isn't it nice that he's preparing us such great food?"

"Yeah, his mini pizza bagels are pretty good, but it's bad enough that I have to contend with Caroline, too."

"Will you go back over there to your date? You've been here for a good fifteen minutes and you've already downed a pan of pizza bagels, and now you're talking shit about my guest, go." She laughed.

"Bonnie tell me who's your baby daddy. I demand to know right now," Lucy pressed.

"Lucy, stop hounding her. Bacon wrapped jalapeño peppers anyone?" Klaus presented a dutifully grin.

"You look so stupid in that Mary Poppins apron with that dumb, goofy ass grin on your face," Tyler insulted.

"Not cool Tyler!" The girls shunned him and threw food items at Tyler.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy. He kills my mother, and I'm the bad guy."

"Yeah!" Melissa shouted in his defense.

"No one's calling you the bad guy Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Tyler's right everyone. Let him have his wise cracks," Klaus recommended.

"Thank you, asshole." Tyler grunted, relaxing back into his seat. Melissa once again got comfortable in his lap.

"We should play 'Guess who got Bonnie pregnant! I need to know Bonnie! We're family!" shouted Lucy.

"I'm down!" Tyler shouted.

"Well, I already know." Caroline grinned.

"I hate you," Lucy teased, and they laughed.

"How do we play this game? If we guess wrong, we do what, drink a shot of tequila?"" Cassie questioned.

"Well, that leaves me out," Tessa said.

"You already know anyway!" Caroline shrieked.

"Shh, you're not supposed to tell. Prizes might be involved," Tessa jested.

"Why can't you drink alcohol?" Tyler asked seriously.

"…because her ass is pregnant, too." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh, let's guess who's her baby daddy, too!" Melissa suggested.

"I didn't realize there was a place where all people did was screw and make babies," Tyler joshed.

"…but how can we guess who the father of their child is if we don't even know who they've been messing around with?" Cassie asked another wise question.

"Okay, will guess what type of guy he is, for example, was he a one-night stand, is he a best friend, OR my best friend's man, oooh." Lucy grinned cleverly.

"That is so messed up." Tyler tickled.

"Tyler you go first, since you're pretending to be a girl today," Lucy mocked.

"Oh, you got jokes. Okay, let's see." He paused with a squint of his eyes. "Okay, for Tessa, I think she's pregnant by a sex slave, and I think Bonnie is pregnant by Jeremy."

"I resent that." Tessa whacked him on his knee.

"Boy, you are not even close," said Bonnie.

"Dammit!" Tyler chuckled.

"Okay, Melissa. Op, someone's at the door," Lucy alerted.

Bonnie got up to answer the door. "Rebekah? Hey; what a surprise," she welcomed.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by. My brother didn't seem to think you'd mind my visit."

"No, not at all. Please come in."

"Here, this is for you. Although, I don't think you'll be drinking this to wet your palate." Rebekah held up a bottle of wine as if to entice Bonnie.

"I suppose not." Bonnie giggled. "…but I can enjoy this chocolate cake you brought." She twinkled, satisfied. "Klaus, do you mind putting this wine on ice?"

"Sure."

"Nice apron, wanker." Rebekah winked at Klaus.

He sneaked her the middle finger.

"Tessa, this is Rebekah, Klaus's sister. Rebekah, this is Tessa."

They smiled politely at each other.

"Nice to meet you Rebekah."

"…and you, too."

"Rebekah, you're just in time. We're guessing who knocked up Bonnie and Tessa, and since we don't know who they've been creeping around with, we're making weird guesses like, the gardener, sex slave, the ex, et cetera; you get the jest of this, right?"

"Yes, I think I do, and what a dirty little game." She slightly curled her lips, delighted.

"…so, what's your guess, Rebekah?" Lucy chimed.

"Hey, it was my turn," Melissa reminded.

"Don't be rude Melissa. Rebekah's our guest." Lucy snickered at a miffed Melissa.

"I'm a guest, too." Melissa pouted.

"I think they're both pregnant by aliens, and one night, over dinner, the boogers are going to eat their way right through their guts." She laughed, entertained by her own witticism.

"Jesus, Bex." Klaus presented her with a look designed to peel her hide, snatching away her drink. "I think you've had enough for tonight."

Tyler dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Okay, Melissa. Your turn," Lucy said, getting things back on track.

"I think Tessa is pregnant by another woman's husband, and Bonnie is pregnant by a one night stand."

"Guahh," Tessa gasped. "Is this pick on Tessa day!" she was offended. Everyone laughed.

"Melissa, I will turn your man into a frog!"

Melissa laughed.

"Okay, I'm going next. Cassie you can wait," Lucy said sassily.

"Ugh," Cassie grunted.

"Tessa's baby is by the man she raped… teehee hee. I'm going with the vibe of the room here."

"You sicken me," Tessa spat playfully and shock her head.

"…and Bonnie, your baby is by some cute guy you met in the village where you guys were staying. What was it called Lavender, Gladiator, Goldenrod?"

"Gardenia, and Lavender? Really Lucy?" Bonnie crossed her eyes, exasperated. "…and no, my baby is not by some cute guy I met in the village."

Klaus leaned against the wall, sipping on some crown and cola, entertained, and quite intrigued by their game.

"You guys are way off!" Caroline shirked with amusement. "Uh, I'm bursting at the seams with this secret!" She whacked herself upside the head with a toss pillow.

"Okay, Cassie, your turn."

"Well, I hope you don't mind Bonnie, but Jeremy and I have kind of been seeing each other. I'm sorry."

"What the hell? That's not a guess sweetheart, and you tell her this shit in the middle of our game?" Tyler glowered at her.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should have waited, but the reason I'm coming clean about me and Jeremy now, because seeing how far along she looks, I think it's his baby." She shrugged.

"Well, you're wrong, but I'm happy for you and Jeremy though," Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"…and keeping with the theme Tessa. I think you impregnated yourself with magic." Cassie laughed, and a riotous howl swept across the room.

"You all better be glad that I'm a humorous person; otherwise, you'd all be running out of the house in flames."

"May I join your little game?" Klaus asked attractively.

"No. For fuck sakes, go away!" Tyler went off.

"Go ahead, sweet cakes." Lucy smacked him on the rump.

"I think." He paused, tapping his finger against his lips with a meditative glitter in his eyes as he glanced up at the ceiling. He stepped out into the middle of the room, blocking the light, streaming from the kitchen, causing the room to dim.

"I think Bonnie is pregnant by Damon. They arrived on that planet, and he realized after all these years, that it wasn't Elena that he was in love with, it was her best friend, and as for Tessa, I think she's pregnant by Stefan. He landed on that planet, he saw this beautiful creature before him, and at first, he wanted her blood; he wanted to drain her dry, but Tessa, a witch with supreme power, conquered him, made him bow to her, and then she decided to indulge her hotly desires with natures forbidden creature, vampire. Huh! Huh!" He grinned.

Klaus continued, "Shit! That doesn't explain how they got pregnant though. Unless… the planet is gifted with some type of Garden of Eden that yields magical fruit."

Everyone in the room bowled over with laughter, mocking him.

"How… in… the hell did you guess that?" Tessa mouthed seriously, completely whip-lashed.

"What kind of ridiculous long fairy tale guess is that?" Tyler jutted out a mocking howl. "They are vampires. You idiot!"

"Son of a bitch." Caroline slapped a hand over her mouth, dumbfounded.

"Bonnie would never be with Damon. I don't know about Ms. Crazy Pants here, but Bonnie and Damon, psst, please," Tyler said confidently, relaxing back into his seat.

The hilarity in the room calmed little by little as everyone noticed the flabbergasted expressions on Tessa's and Bonnie's face.

Bonnie's eyes shifted nervously back and forth, avoiding eye contact. Several seconds went by and neither one of them answered.

"Wait? I was right?" Klaus questioned, utterly baffled as he glanced between Tessa and Bonnie.

"Bonnie, he was right?" Tyler bulged his eyes, thunderstruck.

"Yes, I'm in love with Damon, and I'm having his baby," she revealed, evading eye contact.

"Well this is awkward," Rebekah grumbled, recalling her role in the hay with Damon a couple hours earlier.

"How in the hell did you guess that?" Caroline asked abstractedly.

Klaus shrugged. "It seemed like something that would happen. Damon and Bonnie know each other. She's always saving his ass. I imagine if they were marooned on an unknown planet, they would bond over working together to find their way back home. I'm surprised none of you thought of this, and Tyler I'm pretty disappointed that you wouldn't think of this yourself, but most dogs can't think pass smelling another dog's ass, so I guess that's why." Klaus dashed him a cheeky grin.

"You motherfucker!" Tyler jumped up, charging Klaus.

"Klaus! Stop this!"

"Lucy, I'm just going to kick his ass and break a few bones. I swear I won't kill him."

"Focus on me. This is so stupid," Lucy pleaded, caressing his face.

"…and what a beautiful face to place my focus, but it's only going to take one hit, just one," Klaus reasoned, with an irate growl, trying to spin around Lucy to get to Tyler.

"Tyler, stop! We're leaving right now!" Melissa shouted, pushing him out the door.

The room became chaotic with the hustle and bustle of everyone, trying to split the men apart. The brawl was pushed out onto the porch. Car doors slammed shut and cars peeled off, burning rubber. The house was emptied out and Bonnie and Tessa were still mortared to their seats, speechless.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell?"

"I don't even know Tessa."

Caroline strolled back in to the room, a large piece of chocolate cake in one hand and a bottle of Grey Goose turned up to her lips in the other. "This was a nice get together." She imparted a senseless grin.

o.O.o

Elena opened her eyes an hour later to find Stefan standing over her and the lights in the living room off. The only illumination was the crackling of the blazing fire.

She dreamily took Stefan's hand. "Is this real?"

"This is whatever you want it to be," he said.

"Stefan, I never stopped loving you."

"…and I never stopped loving you Elena." He leaned down to her and started kissing her.

She melted into his arms, giving into the moment. He sauntered her around the room, setting the stage for a romantic tryst.

"This is the Stefan I missed."

"You bring out the best in me Elena. You always have. It was you that I declared my love to in my last moments."

"It was me?"

"Yes. I want you Elena."

He whisked her away upstairs. He made complete unadulterated love to her as he kissed her down her body, paying homage to her clit, and kissing her lips ever so passionately.

"I ate the fruit. I want your baby," she proclaimed dreamily.

"Mm, you want my baby?" He giggled in her ear.

She dawdled kisses down his body, and passionately sucked on his member. Stefan moaned, swaying his head, relishing in the pleasure of her taking each of his testicles into her mouth, giving them equal amounts of her slow and careful attention. He rolled her over and pounded her cunt with robust until his release was upon him. He rolled out of bed and held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, sliding her hand into his. She felt a warm towel, cleaning her lady parts.

"What's happening?"

He gripped her hand, firmly and led her to Damon's room.

"Why am I here?"

"Sh, sh." He pressed his fingers against her lips. "I love you Elena. I won't be selfish with you. Be with my brother, fill your heart's desires."

"Stefan, I don't know."

"We can be a family, me, you, and Damon. Don't you trust me?"

She gazed disbelievingly up at him.

"Come on, my brother is waiting for you," he persuaded convincingly, sensually touching her belly and nestling her neck.

Elena sparkled with bliss. She gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek and slipped into Damon's room. She slinked into his bed and straddled him. She grabbed his cock and slide it inside her. She rotated her hips slowly on top of him.

"Oh, god, Damon. I love you. We're going to be a family. You, me, and Stefan."

~ ( - ) ~

All of Damon's promises to show his brother how to revel in being a vampire fell by the wayside.

Stefan stepped over the dead bodies in his living room, toting around a severed arm. "Now who the hell do you belong to," he said nonchalantly, looking casually over the slain bodies.

"Who the hell is that?" Stefan looked peculiarly at the front door and then back down at the dead bodies. "Please don't be Lucy," he grumbled.

He threw the severed arm to the ground and took his time, answering the door.

He opened the door and immediately perked up.

"Aw, it's the mother of my child."

"Wow looks like you've had an awesome night." Tessa's eyes traveled him, noticing his gore covered t-shirt. She rushed passed him and hurried to the living room. "Stefan! What is this?" she screamed, horrified.

"Yeah, I made a mess of things, didn't I?" He coolly scratched the back of his head.

"Bonnie is going to kill you!"

"Well help me clean up! I need you," he implored reverently.

His words transformed her trepidation to an air of rapture. "You need me?"

"Yes," he replied, heaving a cadaver over his shoulder. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Take the bodies outside. I'll burn them, and then we'll clean up this mess," she directed.

Stefan piled the stiffs into a heap in the middle of the backyard. Tessa set the bodies ablaze. She took her place by his side. She entwined his waist in her arms. They intently beheld the flickering of the blue flames as the smell of human flesh caught sail in the light gust.

"Should we say some words to honor them?"

"Don't feel sad for these people. Humans are nothing but a higher form of animal. I need them to sustain my life. You do want me around, don't you?" he chortled.

"Of course, I do, but the gods entrusted the humans with this world to take care of _all_ life; however, significant that life may be, so I intend to honor these people."

"I don't care about these people. Do what you want," he replied expressionlessly.

"Stefan don't be this way. You're better than this." She gazed up at him, waiting for him to rebut. She nuzzled herself in his armpit, caressing his chiseled abdomen and taut pecks with the palm of her hand and the bush of her fingers.

Stefan's arm was wrapped tenderly around her waist, just above her rump, pressing her figure snug against his frame as he stared down at the majestic fire, a dead look in his eyes.

"Goddess Amenet of the spirit world, guide these lost souls into the light and give them peace in the afterlife."

"Amen Buddha," Stefan said, disrupting the eerie silence, lingering in the air.

"Shut up!" she whacked him across the chest.

They dragged themselves back inside, weighted down by the bonfire burial. They looked around, seeing the next step in concealing Stefan's horrible crime against humanity. Using their superior dominance they whipped the place into shape in no time. Tessa had the house looking better than when they first returned. She plopped down on the couch, zonked, and Stefan sat down and laid his head in her lap.

"Stefan, I'm beginning to worry about you," she said, teasing his hair.

"Here we go." His eyes trundled.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's in the bedroom. He's supposed to be, showing me how to revel in the new me, some shit like that."

"Well, he's doing a horrible job."

"No shit."

"How about I help you?" she offered.

"No offense, but you'll just be in the way. All I want to do is sleep with you. The only reason I'm not trying to jump your bones right now, because believe it or not, I'm actually uncomfortably stuffed on blood." He grinned, his eyes shut.

"Yeah, that is hard to believe." She chortled. "Are you glad to be home?"

"Well, that's a stupid ass question. I thought you were smart?"

"Don't get cocky. I'll set your ass on fire."

"Whatever." He yawned.

"…so, tell me about this Caroline?"

"Here we go, again."

"She loves you."

"I know, but the thing is, I don't love her. I think she's cool, but I can't make my heart feel something it won't."

Elena stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard Stefan talking to someone.

"Okay, now here's the big one. How do you feel about Elena?"

"Tessa, right now I don't feel anything. The truth is, I love her, but I'm completely disconnected from any empathy or compassion I have for anyone or anything, you know that." He twisted his nose, annoyed by her giving him the third degree.

"Stefan, glimpses of your humanity have peeped through. True love will overcome any ill will you have against someone you truly love. Once you get your humanity back, it'll be her that you want."

Stefan laughed. "If Lucy hadn't stopped me. Elena would be dead right now—by my hand."

"Oh, wow." Concern illuminated in Tessa's eyes.

"Elena and I are done Tessa. I'm ready to move on with my life, and besides, when I get my humanity back, I'll be too busy remembering every bad thing I've done, and it's going to suck. I'm not ready for that, so in that regard, I hope I never get back my mortality."

"What about our child?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I know I don't want to eat this kid Tessa, but I don't see any way around not taking that little bundle joy, with it's warm, blood laced skin, and not wanting to drain it of every drop of its blood."

"Stefan, stop saying that. The last thing I want to do is kill you, but I will kill you if I must to protect our child."

Stefan sat up in a huff. "Tessa, I don't like the way you make me feel."

"Are you feeling something for me right now?" Her eyes shimmered with hope.

"Yeah, there's a gnawing in my gut. I don't like this shit. Can you let me be?"

"…so, you're going to fight your budding feelings for me?"

"I have to Tessa. You don't know the hell I felt coming down off the deadly high that I rode for so long. I can't feel that kind of pain, ever again."

"Stefan, I'll see you through."

"Why are you so fucking weak for this face?" he snarled.

"If you think that I'm so smitten with you because of your face, then Fuck you Stefan Salvatore." She ran for the door. Stefan sat there, not caring that she was hurt and weeping.

Tessa's knees buckled, and she crumbled to the floor, clutching her belly as she screeched out in pain.

Stefan jumped up, a human emotion, flickering in his eyes, fear. "Tessa!" He dashed over to her. He picked her up and ran her to the sofa.

"Is it the baby? Is it the baby?" He was worked up, his nerves unsettled.

"It's going to be okay. I think it's just growing. You know, like Bonnie's baby, but it hurts so badly. Oh, god!" She gripped Stefan's shirt, clutching it as if it were the only thing keeping her from falling to her death.

"What the fuck does it feel like?" Maybe I can help you!" Stefan bellowed, angry with the situation.

"It feels like my pelvis is splitting and my back is going to shoot right out of my asshole! Do something!" she screamed, her eyes red with rage.

Stefan yanked up her dress, pushed her panties to the side, and shoved a finger into her vagina.

Tessa screamed and started slapping his hand.

Elena eased down the stairs, trying to get a good view of what was happening, her face a blubbering mess.

"Stop hitting me! I'm trying to help you!"

Another wave of pain struck her.

Stefan grinned. He slipped in two fingers, then three, then four, and then he slipped his hand into her up to his wrist, and little by little he messaged her, his wonderful ministration soothing her violent cramps.

"Why does this feel so wonderful?" Tessa started balling with hilarity, embarrassed.

"Open your legs wider and take quick breathes," he said. He inhaled and exhaled, showing her the way.

She took rapid respires as if she was giving birth. Stefan simply grinned. She spread her legs wide and she sprawled out on the couch, sweating, panting, and gripping the sofa.

Soon the pain was over, but Stefan turned his helping hand into something more lewd. He fingered her pussy robustly with two fingers until she shuddered. She exhaled with pleasure and laughed. She face palmed and giggled, mortified by what happened.

Stefan removed his fingers and licked them clean. He leaned down and brushed his nose lovingly against hers and kissed her lips.

"I saw a flicker of your humanity," she said dreamily.

"You wish." He snorted.

o.O.o

 _ **Back at Bonnie's after the party…**_

Bonnie gradually peeled open her eyelids. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were standing up. She looked around her bedroom to see a ghostly figure, standing in the corner. She sat up in bed and groggily wiped her eyes, to look back at the ominous, ghostly figure in the dark corner of her room.

"No, get out."

Damon stepped out of the shadow, a sinister and deadly crooked grin on his lips.

"You miss me?"

"Fuck you." She snatched the covers off her legs and tried jumping out of bed. In a blink, she was pinned to her bed with great force. Damon bared his teeth, closed his eyes, and sniffed her skin.

"Mm, you're ripe for the taking." He tracked kisses down her neck.

"Stop. I don't want you," she affronted.

"Out of all the women I've slept with and fed from tonight, none of them felt as good as you; none of them taste as good as you either."

"Just how many women did you sleep with tonight?" Bonnie piqued with rage.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laid his head on top of her chest.

"I said get out! You sleep with other women. You feed from them, and then you come running over here to me? I hate you."

"It's a thin line between love and hate sweetheart." He reached up and pecked her mouth with his moist lips. His empty gape meeting hers. "You're in love with me. I can see it in your eyes."

"…and you don't give a damn about me, so get out!"

"I do love you."

"Spare me."

"No, really. I do love you. I'm not feeling the love for you right now, but I do love you," he said, propping his chin up on his hand, his head still resting on her chest.

"You love me, but you're not feeling the love? You have got to be kidding me."

"I could literally rip out your heart and wouldn't feel a thing, it feels so good to not feel. The irony, right? It really hurt loving you. You are brave enough to defeat the next big bad wolf of Mystic Falls, but you're a spineless ass wimp when it comes to fighting for your own happiness, and you are such a cry baby. _Elena. Elena_ ," he burlesqued, piercingly.

"God you got on my nerves. I wanted to rip out your fucking heart and have it for diner."

"Well, go ahead. Rip out my heart."

"Don't tempt me Bennett. I could kill you, and no one would be the wiser."

"Tessa's in the next room."

"Ms. Crazy pants is long gone. I can have my merry little way with you." He brushed sensual kisses over her collar bone.

"Stop kissing me, and how long have you been here, watching me?"

"Long enough to get halfway through your diary and finish off those bacon wrapped jalapeno poppers."

"You read my diary?" She tried wrenching away from him.

"Yup."

"I don't want you Damon, so get off me!"

"That's not what you wrote about _me_ ," he singsong attractively. "According to your diary, you've been wanting to kiss my sexy ass for a long time now."

"There is nothing sexy about you! I hate you, and I don't want you anywhere near my child!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, fucking blah." He rolled over onto his back and fold his arms underneath his head. He crossed his legs at the ankles and dazed up at the ceiling. Bonnie looked at him for a minute and then whacked him in the gut, again, hurting herself, and not inflicting any pain on him at all.

"Aw, did you hurt yourself?" He winked. "Why are you so damn abusive? You're a scrappy little thing." He snickered.

Bonnie rubbed her hand, wincing in pain. "Leave Damon."

"No, I'm staying here tonight. You can go fuck yourself." He got up and start removing his clothes. He climbed under the covers in nothing but his boxer's. He turned to his side, looking seriously at Bonnie. She eyed him, pain mirroring in her eyes. Against her better judgment, she reached over and kissed him. His eyes remained open as her lips remained parked against his. She slowly pulled away, holding his gaze.

"Aw, what a sweet kiss. Elena sucked my dick. She really knows how to welcome a man home."

"I'm glad she was able to satisfy you, because I won't be sleeping with you—ever again."

"Aw, are you going to cry? No, you'll go off somewhere and die so Elena can be happy."

"Who knows, maybe I'll kill you, and I'll run off with Elena."

Damon gave a larger-than-life laughter. Bonnie shot him a goody-goody grin.

"Where was this Bonnie back in Gardenia?"

"I don't' know, but you're going to wish she never showed up."

"Are you threatening me BonBon, because I kind of like it."

"Go to hell."

"Is that anyway to speak to the father of your child?"

"My baby doesn't need a father. I can raise her alone."

"I don't get you. You say you love me, but you're so ready to just get rid of me. At least Elena fights for what she wants. Admit it, you little sanctimonious bitch. You never gave a damn about me. You only fucked me because your jealous of Elena." He angered.

She punched him in the nose, and this time his body wavered under the weight of her assault.

He grabbed her by the neck, using his body to pin her to the bed. Bonnie clawed at his hand. "Let me go."

"You really don't want to make me angry."

"Anger is a good thing, it's a very human emotion, and it means I got you feeling—for me." She bestowed him with a sexy little smirk.

Damon tore the covers off the bed, crawled between her legs, and tore off her panties in a rage. He hiked up her nightgown, and went to town on her, sopping, wet pussy. His tongue did a figure eight on her moist pussy lips, readying her for more.

Bonnie's breathe caught as she tightly gripped the pillow and wriggled about the bed. He kissed her craving hole and waggled his tongue in and out of her opening.

"Oh, my God, this isn't happening." She simpered, her baby doing flips in her stomach, and her heart racing. There was nothing pure about his pussy eating. He was down and dirty. He motor-boat her wet folds, his nose inadvertently impaling her hankering hole. He zealously sucked and licked on her precious nub, causing Bonnie's core to aggressively knot and throb as the juices boiled over inside her core.

Damon bit savagely into her thigh, centimeters from her dripping cunt, and fed from her. She lamented loudly and fisted the hair at the top of his head. He spread her legs wider before sticking two fingers into her hole. He fucked her pussy powerfully with his digits, twisting them, digging, kneading, and stretching her unholy cock cave.

Her cunt gripped and pulled at his fingers, squeezing them out. He grunted and shoved his fingers back into her, adding another digit, filling her with more girth.

"You like that don't you. You're a dirty little whore Bonnie. Yeah you are." He thrust his fingers in and out her pussy even harder.

"Nooo," Bonnie cried out with pleasure; he dived back into eating her cunt, again, as he drove his fingers into her tight slit. She gripped his raven locks and pumped her pelvis into his face.

Her orgasm exploded. Her knees clamped down on his head as her body shuddered. Her juices squirted into his mouth, and her pussy hole trembled unmercifully.

Her body went limp as if her zest had been siphoned away. She panted and timorously squirmed about the bed, clenching her legs together as the aftermath of her orgasm diminished to a calm. Damon laid back down on the bed, flashing her a cocky ass grin.

"Damn that pussy good." He slapped his hand down on her thigh.

"I hate you," she said winded. He laughed.

"Did you eat Elena's pussy?" she asked apprehensively.

"Really Bonnie?" He puckered his nose with disdain, gently stroking his manhood.

"Well," she buzzed.

"Taste yourself."

She jerked her head away. He ran his fingers over her lips until she caved at the scent of her own vagina. He pushed one finger and then two fingers into her mouth, in and out of her mouth he slowly went.

"Now you know how good you taste baby girl, and why I could never eat another woman out but you. yes, baby," he buzzed in her ear, kissing, and nibbling on her lobe.

"I want to make love to you, but I need to punish you." She threw a little tantrum and laughed exasperatedly at how weak she was.

Damon chuckled in her ear.


	18. Chapter 18: Devotion and Detestation

**A/N:** Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own the characters. They are written the way I wished that they were portrayed on the show.

 ***** This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL! *****

Thanks for the heads up about the prenatal visit. I will also add Marcel, though I know nothing about his personality. He will really be OOC and written in my own interpretation… HA! LOL!

Please leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say!

Thank you all for reading my work and supporting me.

Enjoy!

 **Oblivion Chapter 18: Devotion and Detestation**

A splitting headache woke Elena from her deep slumber. She looked over at the clock to see that it was four in the morning. Her lips rolled into a smile. She was pleased that she had made love to Damon. She gazed over in his direction, euphoria in her eyes, when her peepers became as round as doorknobs. Panic and horror flashed in her owlish gaze upon seeing Enzo laying naked beside her.

"No," she uttered, rolling ungracefully out of bed. She slinked across the floor as if escaping death.

Elena hurried into her clothes, scurried out of the room, and downstairs. She skimmed the room fitfully, to see that everyone was gone.

"No! no!" She sobbed, running madly out of the house. She jumped in her car and sped out of the driveway like a bat out of hell.

 **~ ( - ) ~**

Damon awakened at dawn. He peered over at Bonnie, a relinquished deliberation in his eyes. With a blink of his lashes, devotion glinted in his ocean orbs. He leaned down and kissed Bonnie on her forehead. She stirred in bed, roused by the touch of his moist rims, touching her. He beheld the mother of his child for moments more before putting on his clothes.

He stood over her for a spell, admiring her as he skimmed his fingers down her jawline. He blew out his cheeks and looked out into the room as if being called by a higher power. He walked swiftly out of Bonnie's house, hopped into his Chevy Camaro, and drove away with an urgency fueling him.

His first stop on the way back to the boarding house was the twenty-four hour grocery store, to buy a bottle of bourbon. He was up earlier than any liquor store that could serve his hankering need for the stuff.

He walked around the store, twirling his keys around his finger, whistling, and scanning the place for a possible prey as well as search for the aisle, containing wine and spirits. He came to an abrupt stop once spotting Valentine's goodies. A purple, average size stuffed bear that reminded him so much of Mr. Cuddles caught his eye. He smirked at the bear as he took it up into his hand, squeezing it, and marveling over its softness.

He looked over at the assortment of boxed chocolates, remembering Bonnie's sweet tooth back in Gardenia. Obviously, he would pick up the largest box of chocolates available. Nothing else in the aisle beckoned him or made him recall any other sweet moment with Bonnie in his recent memory.

He rushed off to the liquor section in the store, grabbed his bottle of bourbon, and checked out.

He sped home to find the living area cleansed to his liking. He smirked with contentment. He gave the living room a long inspection before going to his room to find Enzo in his bed. Vexation filled his eyes. He walked swiftly over to Enzo and started smacking him across the face.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" he bellowed, provoked.

Enzo startled, raising his head, and groggily looked around the room. He peeped under the sheets to see that he was naked. "Did we fuck last night?" He grinned.

"If I fucked you, you'd remember, and you'd definitely wake up, begging me for more," Damon said seriously, pulling off his jacket.

"Man, I think those girls roofied my drink. I can vaguely remember some of the shit I did." He squinted his eyes, remembering. "I remember some long legged chick with long brunette hair, riding my cock like I was a black stallion." He bestowed a dreaming grin.

"You had sex with some random chick in my bed?"

"Oops, I've said too much." Enzo hopped out of bed.

"Come on man! Cover that shriveled thing up!" Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of his naked friend. "Thanks to you, I've got to burn my mattress, and buy a new one. No! You are going to buy me a new mattress."

"Just wash your sheets. You don't need a new mattress," Enzo opposed as he slipped on his t-shirt. "It's Valentine's Day. We should find us some babe's and eat out some hearts."

Damon was in the bathroom, turning on the water to take a shower. "I'll leave the eating people to you and my zombie brother!" he shouted out to him.

"Well do you want me to invite some girls over tonight?" Enzo asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sure, whatever!"

"Okay, see you later." Enzo heads for the door when he eyed the box of chocolates and the purple stuffed toy on Damon's dresser.

"Who's your Valentine?" he questioned, holding up the bear, and smirking.

"Bonnie! She's having my kid!" Damon replied, simply, after poking his head out the door.

"Shit! You knocked up Bonnie?"

"Yup," Damon answered, arrogantly.

"When Elena finds out, she's going to go ape shit." He paused with a derisive laugh. "That chick is bonkers. She wants to be with you and Stefan." He gave an incredulous chuckle.

Damon shrugged. "Stefan can have her. I'm good," he said aloofly. "If you want… you can have her!" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Naw, I kind of dig Caroline." Enzo presented a scatter-brained smile.

"Gross! To each his own though. Well if you do not mind… I need to shower."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

o.O.o

Tessa roused and not believing that she was in Stefan's romantic encirclement. She beheld him through a loving guise, brushing his t-shirt covered chest with her hand. She reached up and planted a kiss to his lips. Stefan immediately galvanized from that one unsullied act.

"Mm, I can't believe I slept in the bed with you and didn't romance you out of your clothes." He grinned.

"See, you're human after all."

"Please don't start with that crap again."

They laughed.

"Stefan, I'm not giving up on you. I miss the guy that was foolishly devoted to the doppelganger."

"Well, if things go how I hope they do, you'll never see that pathetic fuck, ever again."

"I hope you don't think that because you're without morals, you can't fall in love, because love is a powerful thing."

"Nope, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Damon and Elena," he said composedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tessa narrowed her eyelids to slits.

"I shared Elena with my brother last night after I had her." He gave a heartless snicker.

Tessa jerked her gaze up at him and jumped out of bed, livid. "You bastard!"

Stefan slowly sat up on the bed. He took her hand, and she tried yanking it away, but he gripped her even tighter.

"Why are you upset with me? Damon ruined my life!"

"Oh, I see." She gave a vexing smirk. "You do have some human emotions, madness, and evil."

Stefan laughed. "I only want my brother's life to implode. I want him to suffer as much as I have suffered, because only then, will he see how this entire town had to suffer because of him and that selfish, gangly bitch."

"You are out of control Stefan. You need help."

"Whatever, and I thought out of all the people in this town that you would understand," he replied, laying back down, and propping up his head.

"I do understand. I was like you once, remember, and you see all the heartache I caused?"

"Nope, I don't see it that way. You prevailed. Silas was a cheating bastard who was going to live forever with your handmaiden, your best friend, while you lay dead, rotting in some coffin somewhere. Does your story sound familiar?"

Tessa became flustered. She plopped down on the bed and raced him an imploring observe. "Look, I don't care what qualms you have with your brother, but I do care that Bonnie is involved. This is going to kill her. She is in love with your brother, Stefan. Don't you see that?"

"Of course, I see that, but Damon doesn't deserve Bonnie. She is a good woman, and she is going to make some lucky fellow a great wife. She needs a guy like Matt, or maybe even Tyler," he protested.

"Oh, don't give me that shit!" she blurted a fuming chortle. "Stop acting like you give a damn about Bonnie, and if you think I'm going to tell her that Damon slept with Elena, you better think, again, because I won't allow you to hurt Bonnie that way. That poor girl has been through so much already."

"You don't have to tell her. Elena is going to do that all on her own once she learns that Bonnie is pregnant with Damon's child." He gave an insolent grin.

Rage welled up so furiously within Tessa, she summoned to action. She pressed her hands hard against Stefan's temple. His body pressed forcefully against the mattress, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She closed her eyes, tilting her head heavenward, and chanted, erasing Stefan's quarrel with his brother away. "You love your brother Stefan. Give up this pettiness," she whispered, looking worriedly down at him.

She lifted her hands from his temple. Stefan convulsed timidly about the bed. His pupils danced erratically about before coming full stop. He lethargically pressed his hands against his temple, slowly closing and opening his eyelids as his equilibrium stabilized. "What the hell? Tessa what the hell you do to me?"

"Do you want revenge on your brother?" She shot him a forced smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Good. Now I need to go. Love you! Mean it! Bye!" She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Stefan watched her switch adorably out of his room, holding her long dress so that it wouldn't drag the ground.

"What a crazy bitch," he murmured.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie got up and made a big breakfast. She called Tessa down to join her, but to her surprise, she wasn't there. She took her a long shower and decided to get out and about. She wanted to get familiar with her home, again, and to see what changes the town had gone through since her short time on new Earth.

Her first stop was Target. She wanted to pick up some things for the house. She perused the aisles with nothing but Damon on her brain. She couldn't get the carnal thing that he had done to her in bed out of her head. He was wonderful in the sack. She had to give him that. Her mind soon harked back to their last day in Gardenia. She couldn't shake the fact that Damon had been so cold to her when she was going through her agony of the baby growing inside her.

Her thoughts soon drifted off to what he had told her in the wee hours of the morning. He had slept with and feed from other women since their brief time back home. She wondered if Elena were one of those women that he had slept with. Her heart shuddered with fear. Soon, her unborn child came to mind. She wondered what the gender of her baby would be and if it was healthy. Back in Gardenia, she had not seen a doctor.

She thought about Qetsiyah and her situation, too. She stopped in the middle of the aisle and took her phone out her purse and dialed Meredith.

"Is this Bonnie?" Meredith picked up right away.

"Hey, Mer." A larger than life grin painted her face.

"Oh, my God Bonnie, it's so good hearing your voice. Alaric told me that you and Damon had died! How are you here right now?"

"Magic." Bonnie shrugged and giggled sweetly.

"Thank God for magic," Meredith said.

They laughed.

"…so, the reason I'm calling you."

Meredith interrupted her dialogue. "You want to invite me to your coming home party!"

They found merriment once more.

"No, actually. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God. You are pregnant?" she screamed through the phone.

Bonnie snatched the phone from her ear and chortled.

"Yes, Mer, I'm pregnant, and a friend of mine is pregnant, too, so I was wondering if we could come by your office for a checkup."

"Duh! Sure, you can. My last appointment is at two today. You can come by any time after that. Well, not later than six." She tittered. "I'm leaving early because my sweetie is taking me out of town for Valentine's."

"It's Valentine's Day?"

"Yup, it sure it is."

"Oh, okay." Sadness cascaded down over Bonnie. She suddenly remembered how she was newly single because she and Damon had broken up back on new Earth.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Meredith noticed that the line had gone silent.

"Uh, yes. I'm happy for you Mer, and I'm glad that you're able to give me a checkup. I've really missed you."

"Yeah, I miss you guys, too, but my life was completely falling apart, professionally and personally. I had to focus on my practice."

"Yes, I understand that all too well."

"Well, I better go. I am here at Target, picking up some maternity clothes and cleaning supplies, and then I need to go grocery shopping and get my utilities turned back on. Everything's been cut off. I can't have everything running by magic, because people will start to suspect."

They burst into a fit of laughter.

"I totally understand. I will see you after two. Bye Bonnie."

"Bye Mer." She looked down at her phone as she disconnected with Meredith. She wanted to call Damon, and wish him a happy Valentine's Day, but considering he wasn't morally there, she decided against reaching out to him.

Bonnie started shopping, again. She ended up noticing the aisle of Valentine's Day goods. She rolled her eyes and stumped a foot. She could not believe she had the audacity to think about buying Damon Salvatore a gift after all the smart-ass crap that he had said to her in the last twenty-four hours, yet she found herself navigating to that Valentine's Day paraphernalia. She was tickled pink over the boxers, specifically designed for this special day.

"I licked it, so it's mine. Whew, and he did lick this thing good." She giggled all conceitedly.

The lady on the aisle choked out a chortle.

"Sorry." Bonnie blushed.

"Well… well… well," she said, picking up another pair of underwear. "The property of Bonnie? Hey! They got my name. Yes. Yes." She did a little jig. Bonnie grabbed some other things for Damon, and the items she needed.

She stood in the checkout line, grinning as if she were in the perfect relationship with Damon Salvatore.

o.O.o

Elena sat on the carpet, madly pulling at her hair, her knees to her chest as she rocked a tad. She didn't think she could ever hate Stefan, but now she hated him. He tricked her into sleeping with Enzo. She felt violated and humiliated. She whizzed her head around to the front door after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Go away!" she yelled, but the person on the other side of her door did not get the message, as they madly rang the doorbell repeatedly, pushing her sanity to it's limits.

"I said go away!" she screamed again, and this time the visitor stopped ringing the doorbell.

Seconds later, Elena found herself ensnared by Tessa who had her hand wrapped as tight as a vice grip around her neck.

"You stay away from Damon. If you so much as look at him, I'll set your ass on fire," Tessa threatened coldly, her face contorted in a menacing evil look.

"I didn't sleep with Damon," Elena labored to say.

"Stop lying to me, you bitch. Stefan told me you were with him."

"Damon wasn't there. I woke up alone." She lied. She was too embarrassed to reveal the truth of what really happened.

Tessa still did not believe her. She opened her hand, allowing Elena to drop to the ground. She slapped her hand down on her forehead, doing a reveal spell to see the truth of things herself. Tessa slowly opened her eyes. A devilish sneer crept across her lips.

"Well… well… well. The doppelganger fell into the arms of some poor sap. This is so juicy." She got to her feet, laughing at Elena.

Elena vamp sped to a defensive posture, "Stop laughing at me!"

"Well why not, it's funny. You declared your love for Damon and everything while riding some other man's cock."

Tessa doubled over laughing. She was so utterly tickled that her eyes filled joyous tears.

Elena lunged for Tessa and plunged her razor sharp teeth into her neck. Tessa delivered a vengeful strike of her powers against her. Elena unlatched and stumbled back on her feet, clamping her hands down on her temples, floating to the carpet. She lifted her into the air and bounced her repeatedly from the floor to the ceiling, using Elena's body to tear up the place.

Tessa magically healed herself as she looked down at Elena with a hostile scowl. "If you want to stay in the land of the living doppelganger. You will never do that, again," Tessa enlightened before stepping over her, and leaving.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie pulled up in her driveway to find Tyler sitting on her front porch with a grim look on his visage. Suspicion filled her aspect as she parked the car and turned off the engine. "Hey, Tyler! You mind helping me with the groceries?"

"Yeah, sure." He ran to the car and grabbed as many bags as he could. Bonnie grabbed the rest. They carried the items to the kitchen, not speaking. They sat their items down on the counter and Tyler still had not said a word about why he came to visit.

"…so, what brings you by besides missing me?" she joked, hoping to get a smile out of him, it worked.

"Of course, it's always a pleasure to see you, but unfortunately, my visit isn't purely social. Do you know why Stefan had to be sent to where you were?"

"Uh, no. I never got the full story unfortunately. He got into trouble as soon as he arrived though."

"What kind of trouble did he get into?"

"He killed someone," Bonnie answered hesitantly.

"I was afraid that you would say that." Tyler inhaled sharply. "I'm pretty sure you know by now that Stefan has turned off his humanity."

"Yes, which is unfortunate."

"Stefan and I got into a fight one night when I tried to prevent him from taking another life, and during that fight…I bit him."

"…but couldn't Klaus's blood have saved him?" Bonnie squinted her eyes, bemused by his explanation.

"He refused Klaus's blood. He wanted to die."

"Wow, that was very honorable of him."

"Yes, it was, but unfortunately, now he's back, and on the news this morning I hear about five sorority girls that didn't return to campus."

"Oh, my God, you have got to be kidding me." Bonnie pushed her face down into her hands.

"Bonnie, I get that you're with Damon. I suspect this makes you sort of bound to Stefan, but we must put a stop to this. When Melissa told me that Damon and Stefan had returned with you, I thought that Stefan was well."

"Ugh, I need to answer that. Stay here," she said.

"That's probably Alaric and Lucy. I asked them to meet me over here."

Bonnie kept walking to the door. It was indeed Alaric and Lucy, calling.

"Hey, Bonnie, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you're okay." Alaric greeted as he wrapped an arm around her to give her an embrace.

"Hey." She offered a half smile and then stepped aside so they could enter.

"…so, I guess you've heard?" Lucy inquired.

"Uh, yeah, but how do we know that Stefan killed these girls. Damon gave a party last night. He was at home all night with him," she defended with conviction.

"Yes, that would be true had the girls not told their roommates that they were going to a party at some guys house in Mystic Falls." Alaric sat on the couch, his feathers ruffled.

"I really don't need this right now." Bonnie huffed before sitting down to rest her feet.

All eyes in the room turned to the door when in walked Tessa. She closed the door and peered back at everyone, wondering why they were looking at her.

"Did someone die?" she asked, cringing with guiltiness.

"No one died, but people were killed, by your baby's daddy," Lucy blabbed.

"Lucy, really?" Bonnie derided.

"Well." Lucy shrugged.

"What? What?" A nervous chortled escaped Tessa as she feigned innocence with her jittery movements.

"Where were you this morning Tessa?" Bonnie asked.

"I was with Stefan. I snuck over to his house last night, and I did not leave until this morning. No one was with Stefan but Damon."

"You're lying," said Lucy.

Tessa shot her dagger eyes. "I am not lying," she protested spitefully.

"I can read body language Tessa, and I know that you are lying. You can't play a player sweetheart."

"There is no way in hell you're a descendant of mine," Tessa slighted.

"Well, I am, and you should be proud."

"Well, I'm not."

"Back to the main point. What are we going to do about Stefan?" Tyler questioned, finding his voice.

"Given that nothing can bring him back, not his death, not his brother, not Elena, I say we put him out of mis misery," Lucy suggested without passion.

"There's no way in hell I will stand by and allow you to hurt one hair on Stefan's head." Tessa crossly fold her arms, her expression growing choleric.

"…so, you would rather that Stefan went around killing innocent people? I'm confused. Are you a witch, or not, because no witch I know would condone such a thing," Lucy argued?

"Well, maybe you need to get out more and see the damn world, because witches and vampire's work together and hookup all the time."

"Lucy, there has got to be a better way to stop Stefan besides killing him," Bonnie articulated.

"Had Elena not given Katherine that cure, we could make him human, again," Tyler said exasperated.

"Tyler, she had no other choice. Katherine would have killed her," Bonnie reminded.

"Yup, it's always about Elena," Tyler whispered.

Alaric snickered.

"There may be a way that we can still get our hands on the cure though," Tessa said, with an intriguing look in her eyes. "When was Mystic Falls last celestial event? If we can find out when the last event happened, we can travel back in time to that day and create a continuing time loop." She became giddy with her wit.

"Is that possible?" Lucy asked.

"I don't see how it wouldn't be possible. Tessa sent us to a whole new universe that scientist have yet to discover." Bonnie radiated with hope.

"Oh, I'm so excited, and I need that spell by the way Tessa."

"You are no longer in my good graces. Any enemy of Stefan's is an enemy of mine," Tessa threatened, thwarting Lucy's plans.

"Fine. I'll get it from Bonnie."

"Over my dead body, bitch." Tessa puffed out her chest.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?" Lucy rolled her neck.

"Ladies. Ladies," Alaric said, deepening his voice as he got to his feet, holding up his hands, gesturing for them to stop.

"Come on you guys," Bonnie stated, shaking her head, irritated with the situation. "First off, we don't know if Stefan killed those girls."

"Yes, we do." Tessa lowered her head in shame. "Stefan killed those girls, and I helped him dispose of the bodies. I didn't want anyone to know what he had done. I was afraid that he would be in grave danger and seeing that Lucy wants to have him burned at the stake, I see I wasn't wrong in my thinking."

"You helped him get rid of the bodies? Where are they?" Tyler jumped mad.

"I burned them and their things in Stefan's backyard."

"Tessa, I don't blame you for what you did. I probably would have done the same if it were Damon," Bonnie informed.

"Just what we need, vampire sympathizers." Tyler glowered at them.

"I apologize Tyler, but love makes you do stupid things," Bonnie refuted with an attitude.

"Well, at least I know where I stand," Tyler replied and left.

"Tyler!" Bonnie called after him.

"Don't worry about him Bonnie. He'll be fine," said Alaric, unsurely. "Okay, so you three," he looked between Lucy and Tessa, rethinking his next words. "Okay, so you two, Bonnie and Tessa, come up with a plan to help us find the cure. When you know something, give me a call." Alaric left the house and waited out in the car for Lucy.

"Well, Bonnie, he's my ride, I better go." Lucy gave Bonnie a hug. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too," Bonnie replied, embracing her.

Lucy raced Tessa a dirty look and left.

"I can see that we're not going to get along," Tessa grumbled, regarding Lucy.

"She is a good person. Lucy is willing to help anyone, witches, and vampires alike."

"I really don't care Bonnie. She threatened to kill the father of my child. I am not okay with that." Tessa was trembling with worry.

"Hey, sit down, rest. I'll get you a cup of water."

Bonnie came back with the water and sat down beside her.

"I made an appointment for us to see a doctor. We need to know if our babies are okay."

"That's good," Tessa said after taking a sip of her water. She sat the cup down on the coffee table, worry still amplified in her eyes.

"How did things go with you and Stefan?"

"Things went all right. He told me that he's feeling for me; although, he wishes he didn't." She laughed. "I get the strong sense that he really cares about this baby. He seems to be so worried about hurting him." She looked down at her belly and caressed her stomach.

"I see you have grown." Bonnie grinned and lay her hand on top of Tessa's abdomen.

"Oh, God, Bonnie, you would not believe how he helped me overcome the great pain I felt when the baby was growing inside me." She looked skyward, bestowing a starry-eyed gleam.

"Tell me. What did he do?"

"No, I can't say, it's too embarrassing."

"Damon came over last night."

"He was here with you?" Tessa grew excited by the news.

"Yup, he came to visit, and he spent the night with me. We argued. He told me he slept with some girls. I guess I shouldn't care, given that we broke up back on new Earth."

"Bonnie, you know those women don't mean a damn thing to him. Although sex is meant to conjoin two souls and solely for the purpose of procreating for most, people do it selfishly to satisfy their own self-gratification. Damon doesn't have his humanity, there was no soul sharing," she concluded, lightheartedly.

They laughed.

"Yeah, I don't care so much about him being with other women. I'm concerned about who was the woman he slept with. What if he slept with Elena?"

Tessa blurted out an exaggerated snort. She clamped her hand down on her mouth, hushing herself. "He definitely did not sleep with her."

"Oh, my God, that's right! You were there. Did you see who he was with?"

"No, I did not, but I know he didn't sleep with her." She tittered, again.

"Okay, great. I'm cool. I can breathe." She let out a deep breath, and they laughed, again.

"I better take a shower and get ready for the appointment," Tessa announced.

"Okay, while you do that, I need to run an errand," Bonnie notified. "I have body wash and lotion under the sink as well as a spare toothbrush. You can look in my drawers and closet for an outfit. You can wear whatever you choose. I'll see you in a bit."

o.O.o

"Damon!" Stefan yelled out after entering his brother's room.

"Yeah, what's up?" Damon stepped outside the bathroom door, in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Who got you the Valentine's chocolate and bear?"

"It's not mine, it's for Bonnie. I'm thinking I should get something else. Giving her just that shit is fucking embarrassing."

"Well I need to get Tessa something, too. You're not going to have me looking like a fucking deadbeat," Stefan hassled.

"I didn't realize this was a competition!" Damon bellowed.

"Well it is dip shit. You're only buying her gifts because you slept with Elena."

"I didn't sleep with Elena! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, she sure as hell was calling out your name last night?"

"If you'd ever slept with me, you'd understand why she can't stop calling my name."

Stefan snorted mockingly at his remark. "What are you, five inches on hard?"

"What are you, a perv that goes around— measuring dicks?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Stefan replied jokingly. "Did you hook up with Bonnie last night?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Damon presented his brother with a conceited grin.

"You mind if I hook up with her?"

"I don't know, do you mind dying a gruesome and gory death?" Damon's face was ornamented with a smug leer.

"I shared Elena with you."

"Stefan, I've already had Elena. You didn't do me any favors when you so called sent her over to my room, only for her to screw Enzo. Now, if you don't mind, go put on your damn shoes, so we can go, and spend some money on Valentine's crap."

"All right! All right, but are we going out tonight, you and me?" Stefan flashed out of the room, grabbed his shoes, and was back before his brother could reply.

"Yeah, yeah… sure," Damon rattled off.

"Tessa wants me to stop, you know, killing people. I think I better stop if I want her to keep coming around, and if I want to see this kid of mine."

"Wow, since when did you start caring about what Crazy Pants wants? Come on, let's do this on the move," Damon stated, jogging down the stairs.

"I don't know, when did you start caring about buying Bonnie gifts?"

"You know, I want to keep sneaking in to her bedroom at night. I know that it's creepy and stalkerish of me to be sneaking around her place," Damon stopped.

"You think." Stefan snickered.

Damon continued, "I don't want her to hex the place, you know, plus she's pregnant with my kid."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Stefan replied, closing the door to the Camaro.

They raced off to the mall and did some fast shopping. They bought Bonnie and Tessa maternity clothes, with all the matching accessories, according to the store clerk. They compelled the florist out of orders to make sure Bonnie and Tessa had the prettiest and best bouquet of roses.

They arrived back home to see Rebekah, sitting on their front porch, talking to Enzo.

"Rebekah! How's it going?" Stefan yelled, offering her a silly grin.

Rebekah didn't say a word. She stood up, expressionless.

"Enzo, help us!" Damon bitched. They all grabbed a handful of stuff, clearing out the car in seconds, using their supreme abilities. Rebekah came strolling in to the house. She dashed over to Damon and socked him in the face, he went tripping on his own feet before hitting the floor.

Stefan went zooming over to her, trying to defend his brother. She back handed him. He torpedoed through the air.

"That's not very nice love." Enzo scowled, grabbing a poker before charging Rebekah. She caught him by the neck, broke his hand back, took the poker, drove it through his stomach, and tossed him aside like garbage.

Damon collected his senses. He looked at Rebekah, giving her a sinister smirk, before going on the attack. He raced over to her, threw a punch, only for her to catch his fist. She used his gut for a punching bag and then kicked him in the gut. Damon flew, hitting the wall. Stefan growled. Rebekah flashed him a, "Boy please," look, but Stefan tried it anyway, only for her to knee him in the balls and then in the face.

Rebekah looked around at the three vampires with a gloating expression as they wiggled about on the floor, moaning and groaning in agony.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon yelled.

Rebekah poured herself a drink. She sat down in the large wing back chair and crossed her legs. She took a sip of her drink and averted her attention to Damon.

"I gave myself to you last might, and you didn't even give me the common courtesy of telling me that you and Bonnie are an item and have a kid on the way." She bestowed him with a disrespectful sneer.

"Bonnie and I broke up, and you and I are on a need to know bases sweetheart; you didn't need to know." Damon laughed. He struggled to get up. He floated back down to the hard wood floor, drained by the ass whooping he received.

"Beeb, wrong answer wanker. I needed to know that you and Bonnie have a thing, or whatever it is you bloody call your little relationship. I don't appreciate being put in the awkward position I found myself in at her little get together last night when the father of her child was revealed."

"You and Matt want to have a baby, huh? I can make it happen. I have some stuff," Damon singsong, with a smile, blood lacing his lips.

"…so, you brought this magical fruit back with you?" She narrowed her eyes, intrigued.

"Yup, we brought a boat load back."

"Uh, Damon, about that boat load of fruit," Enzo interjected.

Damon's eyes darted lazily over to Enzo. Stefan rolled over and planted his gaze on the man, too.

"Elena was eating some last night, and it looked quite good to me, so I kind of ate the entire bag."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Rebekah.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and erupted into an embellished fit of laughter in which only they knew why.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie pulled up to the boarding house to see Rebekah leaving.

"I wonder what she's doing here?" She parked her car and got out of her Prius with Damon's gifts in hand.

She peered back at Rebekah's car, a suspicious highlight still in her air.

She knocked on the door, and Enzo answered right away.

"Hello, love."

"Hey, where's Damon?" she asked indifferently.

"In his room."

Bonnie rushed passed Enzo. She slowly climbed the stairs. Her body was seemingly coming to the realization that she was pregnant. She took a rest in the middle of the stairwell. She sat Damon's basket of goodies and his gift bag down on the steps. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, resting herself.

Stefan came along. He stood at the top of the stairwell, smiling creepily down at Bonnie with his hands on his hips. She looked up to see him, standing there. She became uncomfortable under his salacious gawk.

"Are you," she started.

"May I," he commenced.

They laughed at their harmless little slip up, which indeed alleviated the tension, growing between them.

"May I help you with that?" he asked.

"Sure, thank you." She bestowed him with a sweet smile.

He jogged down the stairs and grabbed the gifts. "Did Tessa get me anything?"

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't realize it was Valentine's Day until Meredith told me. I didn't want to get Damon anything. He's pissed me off so much."

Stefan laughed. They walked slowly down the hall, grinning cutely at each other.

"Ah, don't be too hard on him. He likes you. Loves you actually."

"He doesn't love anything right now, and neither do you," she chided.

"Hey now, don't be so judgmental. We might not be in touch with our feelings, but we know what's in our hearts. Like I know my brother loves you, which is why I keep asking him if I can screw you. I love getting him all riled up."

"Damon, gets riled all up when you mention sleeping with me?" She contributed an incredulous laugh.

"Of course, he does."

Bonnie stopped and turned to look up at Stefan. "Why did Damon turn off his humanity?"

"Oh, that would be because of me. I wanted him to turn off his humanity because." He paused, his pupils rolled around in his head as he tried, calling upon his memory. "I wanted him to turn off his humanity because… because… Damn, I don't remember why I wanted him to turn off his humanity. That's odd." Concern tinted his mien.

"That's okay, Stefan. I can see it's putting strain on your brain to think about this," she mocked and gave a little titter.

Stefan's gaze was still lowered with grave concern and thought about her question written about his face as Bonnie opened the door to Damon's room.

"Where do you want this?" Stefan asked. "Damon, Bonnie's here!"

"On the bed is fine."

"Okay," Damon yelled from his closet.

"What's up cutie?" he grinned, as he walked over to the bed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Uh, hi. You look happy."

"Why not? I have a baby on the way, and the most beautiful woman in the world just walked through my door."

"Is that the line you use to get all your girls?" she said, walking over to the bed to sit down beside him.

Damon simply laughed. "Oh, I didn't know we were exchanging gifts so early," he said, grabbing the gift bag.

"Yeah, I thought I get your whoring ass a gift."

He was tickled by her asinine comment. Damon pulled one of his gifts out of the bag. He read the underwear and start howling. "The property of Bonnie, huh?"

"Yup. You're all mine. Although I can't figure out why I want you."

"Every woman wants me Bonnie," he replied, digging around in the bag for the other pair of undies.

"I licked it, so it's mine, isn't that the truth." He leaned over and kissed Bonnie's cheek. "…and what's this?"

"It's just a basket of goodies like body wash, spray, and grooming products."

"Axe, huh? Well, I like it. I like it a lot."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Here are your things." He walked over to the closet. "Come here." He looked at Bonnie and signaled to the closet with a nod.

She wobbled over to him, holding her stomach. She looked inside and her eyes went wide with bliss. She scanned her plethora of gifts, stuffed bears, the largest bouquet of roses, a bag of clothes, and shoes. She was startled when Damon swooped a platinum chain, ornamented with a platinum diamond heart shaped locket over her neck. He lay the necklace right on top of the choker he had purchased for her back in Gardenia.

"Damon, I love this," she said gushingly, grabbing the locket.

"The locket is for our baby's picture," he noted.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, turning around to gaze upon him. The moment she looked at him, she was reminded about all the things she wanted to talk to him about. His wonderful favors didn't make her lose sight of why she really came to the boarding house.

"Damon, I'm not here simply for the gifts. I'd like to talk to you about some of the things you said to me."

"Well, I don't want to talk. I don't feel like chatting about serious stuff. I'm in a good mood." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I want to talk, and you will talk to me."

He huffed and then collapsed to the floor, folding his legs. She sat down in the chair in his closet.

"We're not together Bonnie. We broke up, remember?" he strongly reminded.

"I'm not here to chastise you about the women you slept with. I want to know why don't you care about the baby? The baby was growing inside of me, and you didn't even care if we were okay."

"In my defense, I had gone through two of those spells with you, and you were fine Bonnie. I knew you would be okay. There was nothing I could do to ease your pain the first time nor the second time, so what the hell was I supposed to do to ease your suffering the third time?"

"Well, I needed you by my side!"

"Well, now I know. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes, why are you fucking other women?"

"…because I like to fuck while I feed." He shrugged, again.

"Who did you screw?"

"We broke up _Bonnie_ ," he enunciated angrily.

"Tell me!"

"Why, so you can have something else to nag at me about?"

"If you didn't want me angry or hurt, you wouldn't have mentioned it to me in the first place. Why did you tell me?"

"I strive to be truthful in my relationships," he divulged coolly.

"No, you told me because you wanted to hurt me?" she questioned, anguish encompassing her.

"What the hell are you going on and on about? If anyone should be complaining, it's me. You don't even think I'm worth fighting for. You want me to go running back to Elena. You mention her name at every turn."

"You want me to fight Elena over you?" she laughed.

"Aren't I worth fighting for Bonnie, or am I just the creepy fuck that crawls through your window at night and watch you sleep?"

"I will not argue and fight with my best friend over you. Either you're mine, or you're not. The choice is yours, and I know you don't have your true wits about yourself right now, but if hurting me isn't enough for your humanity to emerge, then I guess we need to go our separate ways." She laid into him as if he had committed an act of blasphemy against her.

"Okay, we won't get back together, but while we're on the subject of best friend's, has your BFF forever and ever come by to see you since you've returned?"

Guilt flowed over her.

"That's what I thought. It seems to me your friendship with Elena seems a bit one-sided. You might want to do some soul searching, regarding your _friendship_ with the doppelganger," he enunciated.

"I don't see your point."

"Of course, you don't."

"It was clearly a mistake to talk to you."

"That's what I've been saying all along B-town."

"Do you even love our child?"

"Not as much as." His words dangled.

"Not as much as what Damon? Stefan?"

He hooted. "I definitely love my kid more than my brother."

"Elena?"

"What the fuck is with you and Elena? Are you in love with that bitch?" Goddamn Bonnie!" Damon jumped up and tore out of the closet, ripping the door off the hinges, and frightening her.

"Damon, I'm sorry, okay. I love you," she declared with utter remorse.

"I'm sick of your shit Bonnie. You don't believe I love you more than life itself. You don't believe that you are the most precious thing in this world to me. You only think your good opinion is the only one that matters. I didn't want my brother to turn himself in, but no, you forced my hand. I must do all the changing for you. It was never this way when we were friends. You know what, I'm tired. Can you please leave? I've got important things to do, and you're wasting my precious time."

"Do you honestly believe that our dynamic wouldn't change when we became lovers? I can't believe you're using your little humanity switch to come clean with me. This isn't who we are. We are Bonnie and Damon. We're… we're… we're Bamon, and I think everything you've said, is your way of trying to push me away."

"Yes, you're right. Everything I said is a bunch of embellishments, because I will be crawling through your window, again, tonight and the night after that, running in behind the woman who does not give a damn about me. A woman who won't even fight for me," he spewed coldly.

"…and what the fuck is a Bamon!" He reddened.

"It's our relationship name meshed together, asshole."

He gave an annoyed chuckle. "No, that would be Donnie sweetheart. I'm the guy, you're the girl, the first initial of our relationship name should be mine," he huffed, resting his hands on his hips, confident.

"Donnie? Are you serious? A ship name cannot be a real name. Brangelina! Hello!" She slapped her hand down on her legs, pissed.

"See, this is the type of shit I'm talking about. Your pretentious opinion is the only one that matters. Everyone else is stupid for even thinking they know better."

"Donnie is a stupid fucking name! That's why my opinion… on this matter… is the only one that matters!"

"Great! Fucking great!" He threw his hands in the air, maddened by her unreasonable behavior. "This is one more fucking thing we have to argue about!" He zipped over to her, evading her personal space, a threatening glare in his eyes. "I want to wrap my hands around your skinning little throat and choke you until your dead… dead!"

"You don't mean that." Her voice wavered, and water filled her eyes.

He hurried to the exit. He punched the wooden ingress, breaking off splinters. He yanked the door open and looked back at her. "Please leave Bonnie," he said.

"Damon."

"JUST LEAVE!"

She jumped at the sound of his booming ultimatum and start walking fast to depart his room. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him.

"I don't get why you are so angry."

"…and I don't get why you keep throwing Elena up in my damn face. Maybe I should get back with her."

Bonnie straightened herself and puffed out her chest. "Meredith is giving Tessa and me a prenatal exam at three today. I hope you can come."

"I'll think about coming. Bye." He slammed the door on her, and it shunted her body out the entryway.

She walked to the stairwell. She gripped the banister, her knees weakened by the heartache she felt. She looked downstairs to see Stefan, standing there, looking at her with grave concern. He reached his hand up and motioned to her to come down. His sweet gesture broke the bow and the waterworks started.

"Come on little momma. Come on you little self-righteous cry baby." He grinned.

Bonnie giggled as she started her slow descent down the steps. Stefan started climbing the stairs to meet her halfway.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his chest.

"Girl, that's when you know the love is real when you got a man so mad that he'll probably wrap his car around a tree later," Stefan teased. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "If you would have had sex with me, none of this would have ever happened, you know that, right?"

"Shut up. Quit making me laugh."

o.O.o

Bonnie had plans to run in to the house and to her room so that she could wallow in her own self-pity, but seeing Klaus and Lucy sitting in her living room let her know that should could do anything but that.

"Lucy, you're back."

"Yeah, I'm back. Klaus wanted to know if there was anything that he could do to help Stefan."

"Hey, Bonnie," Tessa chimed, entering the room.

"Are you two still fighting?" Bonnie looked peculiarly between them.

"She let us inside, and then she went back to her room and stayed there the entire time until you got here. She's a petty one." Lucy's eyes circled with annoyance.

"All right then." Bonnie sat down across from Lucy and Klaus. Tessa sat in the chair across the room.

"Klaus, there's not much you can do for Stefan outside of compelling him, it won't bring back his humanity."

"…but I can compel him to stop killing indiscriminately."

"This is true, but I think the cure is the way to go. Stefan wants his humanity. He has said as much to Elena in the past."

Klaus chuckled handsomely. "Yeah, he says that, but what vampire, witch, or even a werewolf for that matter wants to be merely human, again?"

"I don't know Klaus, but I'm guessing people who suffer more with their gifts than benefit from them." Bonnie gave an audacious shrug.

"This is true. See that's why I like you Bonnie, you always see the bigger picture."

"Thanks, I guess."

A stubborn hush grew amongst them as Tessa and Lucy shot dagger eyes at each other, and Bonnie and Klaus flashed one another over exaggerated smiles.

"…so, Klaus—while you're here, can I ask you about… relationship stuff?" Bonnie inquired shyly.

"Ask away." Klaus linked his fingers over his abdomen and tossed his ankle on top of his knee, getting comfy on the couch.

"Damon is showing the most intense human emotion against me, anger. Well, really rage. What can I do to…," she vacillated her hands about, and her pupils danced with notion?

"What can you do to keep an inhuman vampire from being so angry with you?" he chuckled.

Bonnie laughed. "Yes, that."

"What does he say when he starts going off on his angry rants?"

"He wants me to fight for him. He's tired of hearing about Elena, and he doesn't like how insecure I am."

"Ah, okay. I see." He nodded as he meditated over his advice. "It would seem that Damon is also insecure."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Lucy added.

"Bonnie didn't ask you," Tessa said, looking out the window.

"Bonnie, I know it's hard not to think about what Damon and Elena, had, 'had' being the operative word here, but you've got to let her go, and you must stop bringing her up. If not…"

"You're going to drive him right back into her arms," Lucy interrupted.

"Ugh!" Tessa grunted loudly and flounced off to her room.

"O-kay." Klaus grinned. Lucy laughed. "She hates me. She really hates me."

"Oh, now." Klaus gave her leg a comforting squeeze.

"Back to you Bonnie. About fighting for him, I don't know about that one. What did you say to make him think that you don't desire to be with him?"

"I told him if he wants Elena, he can have her, and that she can have him, in so many words."

"Do you really want Elena to have him?"

"No, I want him, but she's such a damsel. Every being with a dick has always fell to their knees in worship to her, including your brother Elijah. He wrote her this letter, telling her how great and compassionate she is and some other shit."

"Really? I'll have to talk to him about that. What the hell was he smoking when he wrote that letter?" Klaus frowned, thinking. "It's crazy that any woman should fight over a man, but it doesn't make sense for a woman to tell another woman she can have her man if said man is not cheating on his woman with said woman." He looked at her with strained eyes.

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense, and that's definitely what I've been doing. I've been acting like he's having some love affair with Elena, and he hasn't even seen her. Do you think that I could be," she initiated.

"…jealous of Elena—yeah, sweetie you are, and I have to tell you, you have nothing to be jealous about. Bonnie you are," Lucy started.

Klaus finished. "You're beautiful, smart, sexy, compassionate, and you're a damn good woman."

"Hey!" Lucy whacked him on the leg.

"Aw, don't be jealous love. You're all those things, too." Klaus kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, guys, I have an appointment with Meredith, me and Tessa." Bonnie stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, we need to leave as well. We have dinner reservations." Lucy reached over and pecked Klaus on the lips.

"Aw, you two are actually cute together, even though I don't like you Klaus."

"Is that anyway to feel about the guy that gave you good advice mere moments ago?" Klaus joshed, disenchantment coating his voice.

"Thank you for the advice, but it's going to take some time."

"That's fine. I understand. I promise I won't let you down," Klaus said, holding his hand out in offering.

Bonnie slapped his hand away and gave him a hug. "I'm only hugging you because I can use one right now, it's been a rough day, and my baby daddy might not come to my first and maybe my only doctor's appointment." Bonnie couldn't help but turn on the waterworks as she still could not let go of her heated argument with Damon.

"Aw, don't cry love." Klaus squeezed her and rest his head on top of her luscious tresses, closing his eyes as he raked her locks with his fingers. "There. There." He whispered sweetly, rocking her.

~ ( - ) ~

The nurse drew Bonnie's and Tessa's blood. They now lay in separate examining rooms, waiting for the technician to perform the ultrasound. Bonnie kept watching the door, hoping that Damon would show up. The clock kept ticking, and no Damon. The Obstetric entered the room. She lifted Bonnie's shirt, applied the gel, and placed the instrument on her stomach and begin performing the ultrasound.

She started to cry when the tech pointed out her baby on the monitor. She was all alone. She didn't have the support of her child's father. She slapped her hands down on her face and sobbed even harder and louder.

"Would you like a moment?" the technician inquired.

Bonnie was too distraught to answer. Suddenly, her hand was being pulled away from her face by cold, strong fingers.

"You're always crying. Cry baby." He joked.

"Screw you." Bonnie's soft sobbing turned into a happy guffaw.

"Would you like for me to continue?" the specialist asked, smiling.

"Yes, please. What made you decide to come?" Bonnie asked, looking up at Damon.

"You wanted me to be here, so I am." He gave her hand a little squeeze as he looked up at the monitor.

"Oh, so you're doing things I want now?"

He ignored her.

The Obstetric informed them that they had a healthy child. The baby's brain and spine were growing as they should.

"What is it, a boy, a girl, both?" Damon grinned.

"You really want to know?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it'll be here soon. We need to go shopping and prepare a room; it can't sleep out in the cold."

"Yeah, you're right. We want to know."

"It's a girl. You're having a girl."

"Great," Damon griped.

"Hey, what's wrong with a girl?"

"Boys… are what's wrong with having girls."

"You're a whoring guy. You would know."

"Exactly, that's all I'm saying." They looked at each other, sharing in on his amusing comment.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat dad?"

"Why not?"

"Try not to be so ecstatic." Bonnie frowned at his lack of enthusiasm and snatched her hand away from his.

He took her hand, again. A tug-of-war ensued. They forced a grin when the technician came back in with a fetal doppler in hand.

She reapplied gel and placed the wand against Bonnie's stomach. She moved the pointer around until the heartbeat resonated in the room.

Bonnie's eyes darted up to Damon. She hoped their baby's heartbeat would rouse some emotion within him.

"Wow. Is that my kid inside of you?" he said dreamily. "She's strong. Bonnie, I'm going to be a dad."

She gleamed. "Yeah, I think so."

He stroked her brow with his fingers and kissed her forehead; she was stunned by his meek affection.

"I told you she was going to be a girl." She twinkled.

"Yup, you did."

o.O.o

"I'm so excited. I can't believe they have machines that allows you to see your unborn child."

"Yup, that's modern technology for you," Stefan responded coolly.

"It's a miracle!"

"No, what's a miracle is that an over a two-thousand-year-old woman can get pregnant."

Tessa whacked him in the stomach. "No, the miracle is that an almost two-hundred-year-old vampire can still get it up."

"Ouch!"

"You're not hurt. Shut up."

Stefan winked at her, and she gave him a playful eye roll.

"What is that?" Tessa asked, inquiring about the image on the sonogram.

"This is your baby's brain," Meredith informed, pointing at the image.

"Aw, it's such a lovely brain," she gushed.

"Where's its penis?"

Meredith let out a hearty guffaw. "Everyone wants to know the sex. Don't you want to know if your baby is healthy?"

"Of course, it's healthy, it's half vampire." He gave a lazy shrug.

"Tessa, do you want to know the sex of your child?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, be a girl."

"Please, be a boy. I need someone to carry on my name."

"A girl can carry on your name." Tessa was provoked by his comment.

"You say po-tay-toe. I say po-tah-toe."

"Uh, let's see what we have here. Your baby is so active. Move that leg baby!" she chuckled. "Aw, it's a baby girl."

Tessa let out a euphoric laughter.

"Bonnie better be pregnant with a boy. We need some testosterone up in here."

Bonnie and Damon came, bursting in to the examine room. "I'm having a girl!" Bonnie squealed, running up to Tessa.

"I'm having a girl, too."

Damon looked over at Stefan and gave a little smirk.

"…so long Salvatore bros. Hello Salvatore Hoe's," Stefan joshed. He convulsed with hilarity.

"You're an idiot Stefan." Damon shook his head.

"Not cool Stefan," Meredith blasted, displeasure in her eyes.

"You're an asshole." Bonnie pushed him and stormed out of the room.

"I was only kidding!"

Tessa became a blubbering mess, highly offended. "I can't believe you said that about our baby!"

"Tessa, I was only kidding. Come on now."

o.O.o

They picked up Chinese takeout before following the girls back home.

Tessa and Bonnie were still sore with Stefan because of his highly insensitive and vulgar joke.

"How long are you two going to be angry with me? It was an innocent joke. I meant it in the most sweetest of ways." He lent them an impervious grin

"The fact that you would call your own daughter and your niece hoe's is beyond comprehension," Bonnie chided.

"This is so stupid." He tilted his head back in frustration.

"Yes, you are stupid and cruel. You're a monster," Tessa spat.

"Oh, my God!" Damon bellowed loudly, provoking everyone to put their attention solely on him.

"It was a fucking joke. Stefan loves this kid. Let it go and eat your Mongolian beef geez." Damon stuffed his mouth with a crab cake and followed it with a sip of bourbon from his flask.

"It was kind of funny," Tessa admitted, folding her arms.

"There's more where that came from." Stefan waggled his brow at her.

"Stuff it, Stefan." Damon threw down his napkin and pushed his chair away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questioned, weary in her voice.

"I'm taking my brother out."

"…but I thought we might have a chance to talk."

"We did enough of that this morning. You know where I stand on things."

"Fine, be that way." Bonnie threw her napkin on the table and went to her room.

Damon looked down the hall after hearing her door slam close. He rolled his eyes skyward.

"Yo, Stefan! Let's go!"

"Bye, and stop being mad at me." Stefan pecked Tessa on the cheek and ran out of the house.

She touched her cheek and blushed.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan waved his hand out the window, rolling it in the wind. The sun was setting, leaving dazzling colors across the sky. Damon raced down the highway, his face serious with a brood.

"You're brooding when you're supposed to be happy and not feeling a thing. The world is ours Damon. Smile!" Stefan thumped him on the arm.

"I sacrificed a domesticated life with Bonnie. Now I am mad as hell because I can't feel a thing. Not one single thing."

"You love her Damon. That should be enough."

"You're an idiot Stefan."

"Yeah, well, it takes one to know one."

"That's your great comeback?" Damon laughed.

"If you love Bonnie Damon go to her and have her do that voodoo she does so well and help you get your humanity back?"

"…so, it's just that simple, huh?"

"Shit, I don't know. Ask Bonnie. Ask Tessa. One of them should have a spell stored away somewhere."

"What is it that you hope to accomplish tonight Stefan?"

"I want to not kill people, for Tessa."

"Take my advice Stefan. Love is overrated."

"Sure it is, but I dig her Damon. She's fine as hell. She is a spit fire. She fights for me even though I am a murderous fuck. She cuddles me." He reddened with rapture.

Damon exhaled rudely and turned up the radio, drowning out Stefan's discourse.

"Well, that was rude." Stefan grinned.

A few more deathly silent hours of driving, they arrived at their destination. Damon found them a nice, extremely dark corner far away from the dance floor. He remained in his jacket, shades on, brooding, and turning up drink after drink.

"Damon, I thought we were supposed to be, you know… reveling, not sitting around moping in some dark corner."

Stefan eyed Damon, waiting for him to speak. "Okay, fine. I'll go roundup some cuties myself."

Stefan swaggered around the floor, smiling, seductively using his fingers, titillating the women of his choice with a brush of his touch, to their arm, to their shoulder, and to the small of their backs. He brought the girls back to their table.

It was then that Damon put a smirk on his face.

"What's up beautiful? Can I buy you a drink?" Damon sent her a little simper.

The woman whipped her blonde locks off her shoulder. "I'll have a gin and tonic." She bats her lashes at him.

Damon waved the waitress over. She brought them their drinks. Stefan could hardly feed on his prey as all his focus remained on his brother. His inattentive behavior didn't stop the ladies from stealing touches and hinting at him to take them home with him.

Stefan's loin twitched as Damon roughly kissed his companion.

"Maybe we should take this back to my place," she proposed.

"Let's not." Damon laid one smacker on her neck and bit savagely into her, not compelling away her fear. He drained his target of her blood. She slumped over, dead, eyes wide open.

"What is this?" Stefan was flabbergasted.

"Reveling." Damon exuded with rage.

Stefan was pleased at his brother's new lease on life. He pushed the dead body out the booth and grabbed his brother by the arm, and pulled him out of the club.

"What the fuck Damon?" Stefan laughed.

"We're reveling Stefan!"

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't like how I did my thing."

"You're a vampire Stefan, fuck these, living, breathing, people with emotions and sentiment."

"Oh, you're going a little fast." Stefan looked down at the odometer. "Slow down Damon. I'm really not looking forward to restoring this car, again."

Damon pushed his feet harder against the pedal, accelerating their speed to two-hundred miles an hour, before veering off the road and wrapping his car around a tree. Their bodies soared through the air, catapulting them at the rate of the car. They went rolling and skidding across the ground.

"Shit! I broke my shit." Stefan laughed. He lay there, quickly healing. Damon got up and ran to a tree, resetting his shoulder.

"Now what? You, fucking genius?"

"We walk, dumb ass. You were born in the nineteenth century. You're not immune to walking."

"It's the twenty-first century. A man get's accustomed," Stefan barked.

They walked passed Damon's car. Stefan peered sadly over to the vehicle. Seeing it all mangled up into nothing but piles of twisted metal and smoke coming from his engine, saddened him. "Man, I'm going to miss that car."

As soon as they arrived at the highway, Damon went and laid down in the middle of the road.

"Really Damon?"

"Yes, Stefan." He closed his eyes.

"What is this all about Damon?"

"What does it feel like to have a woman fight for you? What does it feel like to have a woman who's down for whatever? Bonnie could have cost me your life back in Gardenia, yet I still love her. I love her so much, and I miss that I can't touch what I feel for her. My love for her feels so far away Stefan." Damon's voice went brittle with sentiment.

Desolation covered Stefan; he seem to shrink in size as grief consumed him. "I'm sorry I was gloating earlier about Tessa. I'm sorry that I made you turn off your humanity Damon."

"It's okay Stefan. Maybe my love for Bonnie will be all the sweeter once I find myself, again?

"A Car is coming Damon."

Stefan observed his brother with great concern, waiting for him to move, to speak, to do something.

"Damon! Shit!" Stefan flashed to the thicket, taking cover.

The Prius came to a screeching halt once sighting Damon laying in the middle of the road. A gentleman jumped out of his car and ran with urgency to Damon's aid.

"Sir, you okay?

Damon groaned.

"What happened?" the gentleman asked.

"I'm lost."

"You're laying in the middle of the road."

"Not that kind of lost—metaphorically, existentially," Damon babbled hoarsely.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, I do. Can you help me?" Damon sat up and drank from his flask.

"Uh, you're drunk." The man glowered and rose to his feet.

"Well, yeah, no—just a little."

The gentleman started walking away.

"Please, don't leave. I really do need help." He vampire speeded to his prey.

"I don't want any trouble man!" He trembled, afraid.

"Don't move," Damon compelled, taking the man by the collar.

"Neither do I, but all I got is trouble."

"Why can't I move?"

"What's your name man?"

"Bryan."

"Bryan, I have a secret. A big one, and I need to say it out loud, but what would be the point, it's not going to change anything, it is not going to make me good; maybe I'll adopt a puppy. I miss having my fucking humanity Bryan, and when I see you riding in your little Prius with Valentine Balloons in your backseat, and your girl, riding shotgun, it reminds me of what I had with Bonnie." Damon sniveled with anguish. He fought back his tears with a mirthless chuckle. "Look at me, I'm a blubbering bitch."

"Are you going to kill me? Kill me. Don't kill my wife man. Please don't kill her."

"Yes, Bryan. I'm going to kill you." Damon straightened out his collar and cupped his cheeks, grinning. "I look into your eyes Bryan, and I know that you love your wife, so much." He gave a wretched snort. "If I can't be happy, feeling the love I have in my heart for my girl and for my baby, then you can't be happy Bryan. Do you understand?"

"Come on man. Please. I stopped to help you."

Damon's eyes went cold with a crimson sadistic rage before he ripped into the man's neck.

His wife exploded with an ear-piercing scream. Stefan flashed to the car, ripped the door off the frame, and tore into her flesh.

o.O.o

Bonnie awakened. Feeling an evil that she had not felt in a long time. She looked over to her window, seeing it open and the curtains, flapping as the wind flowed into her bedroom. She got out of bed and walked cautiously to the window, her spine tingling, and the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. She lowered her window and looked out at the night, scanning her yard for Damon. She pivoted slowly around on the heels of her feet and loudly gasped after spotting Damon sitting in the chair in her room, sniffing on a rose, and holding the purple bear in his hand that he had purchased for her at the grocery store.

"Damon, how long have you been here?"

"Since three. I'm such a monster now that you can't even recognize my presence."

"I'm just tired, that's all. You want to lie down?"

"I just want to sit here for a moment and rest my eyes."

"Okay." She walked back to her side of the bed and climbed under the covers. She pushed them up to her head. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when she felt a light touch sweeping down her face. Damon covered her mouth with his and swirled his tongue around inside her mouth profoundly. Bonnie moaned and gently pushed at his body that seemed to be cemented in place.

He broke free but continued to peck her lips sensually.

"Is that blood on your lips?" she frowned and wiped her mouth.

Damon clamped down her jaw with great force and pressed his forehead hard against hers as if he wanted to crawl inside of her.

"You're hurting me Damon."

"Why can't you, fucking love me for who I am? Why do you push me away Bonnie when I love you so much? Why can't it be just us? I can't feel you inside of me anymore. I can't feel you." He started kissing her dreadfully, again.

"You're scaring me Damon." A look of panic filled her eyes. He loosened his grip on her as he tucked her tiny body up under his arm as he remained slumped over her bed.

"Damon, I'm never going to bring her up, again, and I'm sorry about Stefan. You told me that you understood." She nudged his head, signaling for him to look at her. He burrowed his regard into hers. "Will be a family again Damon. You'll feel again, and I love you, no matter what."

"I killed people tonight."

Bonnie swallowed deeply and closed her eyes. His revelation broke her heart. She opened her eyes and forced a smile. "You know what, it's okay, because I still love you, and I always will, and I will fight for you. Now, take off your clothes and come to bed."

Damon got up off the floor. He gazed down at Bonnie with a starry-eyed gape, removing his clothes, keeping his eyes on her all the while. Bonnie fold back the sheets, inviting him into bed.

He lay down beside her, covering his legs with the sheets, leaving his pecks unveiled as he pillowed his head on his forearm. She scooted close to him and caressed him affectionately.

"I want to name the girl Natasha, is that cool?"

"It's cool Damon."

He grinned.

"We'll me and the baby live with you?"

"No. Absolutely not. The boarding house is no place for our child?"

"I can do a cleanse on the house."

"No, the baby will stay here. Your place is a home. Our child should have a home, a safe place to lay her head."

Bonnie blushed due to his expressions. "Are you going to move in here with us?"

"No, but it'll be here every day, stalking you."

They laughed.

"I like that you stalk me, it's sort of comforting in a way. Waking up to find some handsome man sitting in my room."

"Are you flirting with me?" he blushed.

"Yes. You're my guy, right?"

"I don't want to be with anyone right now."

"Oh." Bonnie was left speechless but soon found her resolve.

"Was your brother with you when you…," she fell back.

"You're always the judgmental witch, aren't you?" He circled his eyes skyward.

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"As long as they die, that's all I care about." He yawned.

"Get some sleep." She leaned over and kissed his lips. She laid back down, rolling over on her back, and closed her eyes. He peeled the covers slowly back from off her body.

Bonnie opened her eyes and watched him with a wondering eye. He raised her nightgown and start caressing her belly with his hand and with his mouth.

"This baby means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Of course, she does."

"Why does she mean so much to you?"

"…because she's a part of you."

"I bought you some maternity clothes with all the matching accessories. I'll bring them by tomorrow. May I borrow your car?"

"Where's yours?"

"Around a tree."

"Oh, uh, okay. Sure." She wrinkled he brow, confused. "Goodnight Damon. I love you."

"That's nice Bonnie."

He leaned back down and continued his loving nurture. Bonnie wanted to relish in this moment, it had been all she thought about since they returned, but not hearing those three little words back, made her lose sight of the monster, showering her with the sweetest of affections.


	19. Chapter 19: Damsel in Distress

**A/N: ****This story is an AU/OOC. Let's pretend all this shit happened on the show…LOL! ******

 **This story is an AU and the characters are OOC.** _ **This is not the show! LOL**_

First, Bonnie is in no shape, form, or fashion like Elena as Elena is a selfish narcissistic Mary Sue bitch ass character.

My goal is to flush the character of Bonnie Bennett out where she is not a one-dimensional character. I want her to be strong and weak alike. She is a human in love. When you are in love you do stupid things, or maybe some of you are perfect, and you've never made a mistake or looked over something in a relationship?

In addition, Bonnie did not SCREW Damon at the end of chapter 17. She said she wanted to, so I've clarified that in this chapter for those of you thinking bad things about my Bonnie.

I'd also like to clarify that Bonnie and Damon broke up in chapter 16. When an individual says they need space and they are moving in to another house, they are breaking up. Saying you, "Need space" is a polite way of saying I do not want to be with you.

Lastly, I like smut. I like porn like smut. The smut between the secondary characters will not be as detailed and as the Bamon sex scenes. Theirs will be short. If you don't like porn and the smut is too vulgar for you, I respectfully ask that you stop reading, please stop reading my story. I don't need you judging me over a fictional tale.

As for no humanity vampires they should not be the person they were before they turned off their humanity. Damon _**is**_ going to be an asshole and confused about his feeling or lack thereof for a little while, but I will bring him back, so there is no need for Bonnie to sleep with everybody in the story.

Story question: _**Should I have Bonnie kill Damon for killing those two people and make this a Bonnie story?**_ _**This is a fictional story, let's have fun, and live dangerously in a tale for God's sake.**_

 *****Thank you all for reading and supporting me. *****

 _ ***** Nothing is up for debate. I don't like being afraid to open a review, putting your stuff on the world wide web opens you up for critiques about the story, not arguments, judgments, and attacks. I'd rather be inspired. *****_

 **Oblivion Chapter 19: Damsel in Distress**

Elena came bounding in to the boarding house, scanning the place for Enzo. "Enzo!" she screamed up the stairwell.

He came running out of the kitchen. "What the hell do you want?"

She raced up to him and struck him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, crazy slag?"

"You had sex with me against my will!"

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last prat on Earth!"

"I can't believe you and Stefan would stoop so low as to pass me around like I'm some prostitute. You better not tell Damon that we slept together or so help me God, I'll destroy you."

Enzo chuckled at her outrageous remark. "You? Destroy me?"

"Tell Stefan he's dead to me," she slung her finally insult and yanked her head around to view the person entering the room.

"Why the hell are you in my house, screaming?" Damon strutted in to the room, bare foot, bare chested, wearing nothing but jeans.

"Damon, you're here."

"I live here, so yeah." He creased his face, gnashing his teeth.

"How are you baby?" She walked over to him, touching his face. He withdrew and wrenched away from her grasp.

"I'm great, but things aren't going to be so great for you," he singsong and sent her a sly smirk.

"What… what are you talking about?" Her face distorted with worry.

"Enzo ate the fruit, so there's a strong possibility that you might be pregnant with his baby," he coolly explained.

"What the hell are you talking about Damon?" Enzo's expression painted over with horror.

"Turns out the random chick you slept with, wasn't so random, it was Elena, so welcome to the family bro. We've all had Elena, you, me, and Stefan." Damon grinned from ear to ear.

"You bastard!" Elena squawked and tried decking him. He caught her by the wrist and shoved her to the ground.

"I don't see how this shit is funny Damon. I like Caroline. This could ruin my chances with her." Enzo looked as if he were about to come to tears.

"Please, Caroline will be happy to know that you have a kid on the way, it's not like she's going to be bearing anybody's fruit." Damon gave a mocking laugh.

"You are a real asshole Damon." Enzo grabbed his jacket, his car keys, shouldered passed Damon, and out the door.

"Bye, see you later!" Damon grinned, waving his fingers.

"What is wrong with you Damon? I love you, and you can so easily hurt me," said Elena, with tears collecting in her eyes.

"You never truly gave a damn about me Elena, it was always about Stefan. Stefan this. Stefan that."

"You love me Damon. I know you do." She crawled over to him and grabbed his legs.

"Yeah, I feel a little flicker in my heart for you, but I don't want you anymore Elena."

"I am all you ever wanted. I am your life; this is what you told me. I never stopped loving you when you were away Damon. It's you that I chose, it's you that I want."

"Here's the thing Elena." He pushed her off him and put space between them. Elena fell pathetically to the floor, looking up at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Bonnie and I kind of have a thing. She's carrying my kid, and I don't think it would sit too well with her if I go running off into the sunset with you."

Elena's body went rigid. Her vampire being begin to emerge. Damon stood plastered in place, eyeing her with a conceited leer on his lips. She flashed to her feet and broke his neck. He hit the flooring with a loud thump. She looked around the house, not seeing anyone. She whizzed her phone out her back pocket and start dialing.

"I need you, right now. Come to the boarding house. Now! Please."

o.O.o

Klaus set the dining table with the meal he had prepared for Lucy as she chitchatted with Bonnie on the phone. He opened their bottle of wine and poured them a glass.

"Oh, this looks delicious," Lucy complemented with a smile as she disconnected her call and laid her phone on the table.

"I hope it looks as good as it tastes," he joshed.

"Good news. Bonnie came up with a spell to send us back to nineteen-ninety-four for the cure, so I don't need Tessa." She giggled.

"That's great," Klaus answered solemnly.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to stop Stefan from going around killing people? He needs the cure Klaus, or else, we'll have to kill him." Her brow gathered with bewilderment.

"Of course, I do. Sure I do, but Stefan is not the only mass murderer here Lucy."

She sat down her glass of wine, a significance indicated in her features. "Klaus, I'm well aware of the nature of vampires, but Stefan is the issue plaguing the town right now."

"By that logic Lucy, so am I. I've killed tons of people, not so long ago. I massacred humans and supernatural beings alike to merely elevate my status in life. If anyone deserves to die, it should be me, not anyone else. I am a monster," he made known dreadfully, his elbows on the table, and his hands linked together.

Lucy's appearance sullied with revulsion. She placed her napkin on the table and went to the living room. Klaus sat at the table for a minute, allowing her to collect her thoughts. He left the kitchen. He stood in the archway, observing her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why am I being so hypocritical? Why am I wishing that my former lover and friend be put to death? When the very man I lie next to at night is no different?" Her eyes dashed over to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound the way it came out."

"That's okay. I understand." Klaus sat down on the couch next to her, still regarding her with a caring gaze. "Lucy, I get why you're doing all of this. You want to save lives. You're not a bad person because your view is…"

"…because I have tunnel vision? You can say it. I'm being narrow-minded and self-righteous."

"Well." Klaus raised his shoulders with a knowing gleam, and she popped him on the arm.

"Klaus, what are you going to do with me?"

"I can give you a spanking." He waggled his brow.

They flirted with each other with a flutter and a bat of their lashes and light fondles.

"Lucy, there is something I want to say. You need to know how I feel."

"Go ahead. Don't be afraid to be frank with me."

"I do not want Stefan to die. I can't allow you to harm him, in any way. In my own warped and sadistic mind, I love him. We go back, and to be honest Lucy, I don't want him to have the cure either, so promise me, we'll consider other options."

"Klaus, he's not going to get any better. He's had his chances. He needs the cure," she said her peace and went back to the kitchen table and start eating her meal.

Klaus remained seated on the sofa. He roughly set back, rubbing his chin aggressively, unsatisfied with the situation at hand.

~ ( - ) ~

"Okay, what's wrong? You've been quiet all night, and you're picking over my food. Is it that bad?" Melissa tittered and gave Tyler a demonstrative grin.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, and your grilled chicken and cilantro lime rice is awesome. No complaints here."

"You're worried about Bonnie?"

"Yes, I can't get her out of my head."

"Boy. Are you in love with Bonnie?" Melissa questioned playfully, with a curl of her lips.

"No, Melissa. I'm not in love with Bonnie, but I do have this weird feeling that I should be with her right now. She needs my help."

"…and you need her help, too. I'm really surprised at how cavalier she's being about Stefan."

"I can't fault her for that. Even if she wasn't with Damon, she still would probably find away to help Stefan without killing him. Lucy's way of dealing with him is barbaric. Stefan is our friend, and right now, he needs our help. We may have had our quarrels in the past, but we've always stuck together and tried to help one another. I have found myself, standing on the outside looking in often because I'm a werewolf, but me, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and even Damon's selfish ass have found a way to work together." He paused. "Sometimes I wonder if I had been there for Stefan after Damon died, would things have gone differently with him."

"Yeah, I don't understand why Lucy would want to kill him, that's madness. I think deep down inside, she thinks she's doing what Bonnie would have done. Lucy is a lot more compassionate and freethinking than she's behaving, and as for the friendship… if Caroline and Elena couldn't help him, how would your friendship with Stefan had been any different?"

"I really hope that's the case, and you're right. Elena was in no shape to help Stefan. She was a mess. She couldn't pick up the pieces of her life after Damon died."

"…so, what are you going to do to win Bonnie over?"

"I need to make her see things my way. We need to protect this town from Stefan.

"Was Elena really that much of a codependent when Damon was alive?" Melissa probed.

"Uh, yes she was, and it was disgusting. I still don't know what she ever so in Damon. I don't see how she could spread her legs so easily for him, after he murdered her brother, right in front of her face simply because she wouldn't give him a kiss, which he tried to force on her."

"Uh, that's disgusting. Does she have a mental illness or something?"

"I'm going to go with yes, but since she's never been to a psychiatrist, I can't prove if she has a mental defect or not."

They laughed.

"Why don't we go by Bonnie's tomorrow, without Lucy, Klaus, Alaric, or anyone else for that matter and see what we can do to get her to join you in your efforts to save Stefan?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. You know, I've never really told you how much I appreciated you being here for me after Stefan died. You really help me get through. You helped me keep faith that everything was going to be okay. How do you remain so positive when people are dying all around you? I respect and admire you so much because of your beliefs, it takes a strong person to keep looking at the bright side of things." He clutched her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

She blushed down at his hand, holding hers, and squeezed back.

"It's really hard for me to stay positive, but I had to learn to be this way, because without hope, I don't know how I would have been able to make it through high school. People weren't as understanding of supernatural beings as the people here in Mystic Falls. People will beat you down Tyler. They'll say the most horrific things to you, and they'll never think twice about how their words affect you. The only thing that matters to them is how they feel. People are so selfish and cold, dead emotionally. Compassion seems non-existent in this world. People hide behind their devices, but when I do meet people that have, compassion and consideration, I want to lift those people up, and love on them, because I pray, they never lose sight of such a rare gift."

"Wow," Tyler said dreamily. "…so, it's safe to say, you feel this way about me?"

"It's safe to say babe. I most certainly feel this way about you." She leaned over and planted a succulent kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened and heated with passion. They stood. Melissa unbuttoned her shirt. Tyler pulled his shirt off and raked the food off the table, hiking Melissa up in his arms.

She squealed and laughed at what he had done. He lay her carefully on the table, rubbing on her thighs, and trailing kisses down her neck. He raised up, and she undid his pants.

"We are really doing this?" he asked, nervous.

"Yes, I want you Tyler." He pushed his pants down to his ankles and skated her panties down her legs.

He brushed his bulbous against her moist folds before pushing himself inside her. She inhaled, holding her breathe, and bemoaned. They were now making love, for the first time on the kitchen table.

Tyler couldn't hold his anticipation. He came right away, but he wasn't done showering her with his affections. He removed the rest of his clothing and carried her awkwardly off to bed. They laughed and almost tripped and fell several times as they made their way up the stairs before arriving at his bedroom. They laid down in his California king bed where he paid homage to his woman the proper way.

o.O.o

"Elena, this is madness!" Cassie shouted, annoyed by her boyfriend's sister.

"No! What's madness is that my best friend slept with the love of my life, and now she's pregnant with his child!"

"Elena, maybe Damon isn't the right one for you," she carefully explained.

Elena vamped up and snarled at her.

"There has to be another way to win Damon back, but kidnapping him is crazy!" she shouted.

"Look! All I need you do is block Bonnie's locator spell and make sure you keep Damon contained. Do you have everything you need to cast the spell?"

"Yes, I have my shit!" Cassie glowered.

"Elena, Bonnie's going to find out, and Lucy's is no dummy. Sooner or later, they're going to know," she pleaded, afraid.

"Shut up Cassie!' Elena looked back at the road, madness in her eyes as she sped down the highway.

"He's coming to!" Cassie shrieked.

Elena grabbed the bottle of vervain and poured it over Damon's face and chest. He bucked wildly in the backseat, his skin smoking as tears of rage simmered in his eyes.

Cassie fixed her frightened peepers on him, knowing she had made a terrible mistake as Damon's sadistic eyes burrowed wickedly into hers.

"I should have never answered my phone," she mouthed.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie woke up not feeling Damon next to her. She now felt like the world was closing in on her. Stefan was killing people and now Damon was killing people, and to add to all that stress, she was pregnant, and tired physically and emotionally all the time. She could no longer pretend that Stefan wasn't the one doing all these bad things.

She never imagined in a million years that Damon would turn of his humanity, too.

The sound of a male's voice pulled her out of her deep thought. She swung her feet off the bed. She wanted to find out who was in her home, but her bladder was imploring her to do something else more pressing first.

She went to the restroom and took care of her urgent need, but when she passed the mirror to see all her hair, standing all over head, and crust in her eyes, she realized she should take care of other matters first. She freshened up with a brush of her teeth, the washing of her face, and the combing of her hair. She grabbed her robe and walked out in to the hall. She stood still, squinting her eyes, and listened carefully to hear where the male's voice was coming from.

Bonnie rolled her eyes when she realized that it was Stefan and that he was in Tessa's room. She marched to the guest bedroom and barged in to see Stefan screwing Tessa's brains out.

Tessa screamed and start gathering up the blanket to hide herself. She was fully under the covers still screaming. Stefan was standing on his knees on top of the bed, butt ass naked. Bonnie fold her arms and leaned against the frame of door, not fazed by his hardened pecker, pointing proudly at her.

"Have you ever seen one this big?" he gloated.

"Tessa, I can't believe you're screwing Stefan in my house."

"I have needs Bonnie!" Tessa yelled. She stood up still cloaked by the covers, struggling to put on her nightgown.

"You should be getting some, too, BonBon," Stefan said.

"Yes, Bonnie, you should. Didn't you have sex with Damon the other night?"

"No! I did not. He performed oral sex on me, but I was not letting him touch me with his dirty rotten penis that was probably in ever Becky and Sue that he had run across. It's a damn shame, too, because I really wanted to have sex; like you, I'm horny, too," Bonnie complained as she wobbled over to the Lazy Boy to sit down. She looked back over to the bed to see Stefan was still unclothed and on hard. "Will you please put on some damn clothes."

"If I must." He got off the bed. He jumped into his boxer's still giving Bonnie a creepy grin.

"You are really strange Stefan." She rolled her eyes.

Tessa was finally clothed. She sat on the side of the bed. Stefan sat beside her and started nuzzling her neck and feeling her up. Tessa flirted back with a giggle.

"Would you two stop! Where is Damon? He killed people last night."

"Man, we had a great night," Stefan said distractedly, a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Bonnie strained her eyes sadistically and hit Stefan with a wave of pain.

"Ow, what the hell Bonnie?"

"Don't brag about killing people Stefan, not in my home. I have a good mind to chain your ass with vervain right alongside your brother."

"How should I know where he went! I came over here with him this morning, but I didn't see him leave! Damn?" Stefan countered, rubbing his temple. Bonnie knocked the smile right off his face.

"Why did you make him turn off his humanity? He's suffering. He doesn't want to kill people!"

"Oh, why? He told you he didn't want to kill people, because last night he felt pretty good about killing and reveling in the newfound him."

"She's right Stefan. If Damon came over here and willingly told Bonnie he killed innocent people, he's clearly, calling out for help. Did you tell me about all the people you killed last night?" Tessa asked, looking him square in the eye.

"That's because I was a good boy. We're having a baby," he honeyed, poking playfully on her stomach, making her blush.

"Stefan, I might be completely taking with you, but I'm not an idiot." Tessa forced a cute simper.

Bonnie screamed out and doubled over in pain.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Tessa asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel good." She recoiled in distress.

"Describe your pain to me?" Stefan asked, walking over to Bonnie, leaning down in front of her.

"Get your hands off me!" Bonnie slapped his hand away.

"Tell him Bonnie!" Tessa came crouching down next to the chair, too.

"It's a dull pain in my back and in my abdomen, it's like cramps but much more powerful." She winced.

"You're in labor sweet cakes. Come on, let's get you to the hospital. Let me text Damon." Stefan and Tessa helped Bonnie to stand. The moment she got up, liquid streamed down her legs.

"Uh, okay then." Stefan gave a knowing grin.

"What is this? What is this?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"Your water broke, but don't panic, because even after your water breaks, it still can take several hours to give birth."

"Oh, my God. I didn't pack a bag. I have to pack a bag!"

"Tessa can pack a bag for you. I'm taking you to the hospital," Stefan directed as he vamped sped into his clothes. He raced to send Damon a text. He grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around Bonnie, and took her up into his arms, bridal style.

"No! I don't want you touching me! Put me down! Put me down!" Bonnie screamed and was suddenly hit with another contraction.

"Thank you, little niece." Stefan blew out his cheeks, relieved.

"I'm going to the hospital, too! Bonnie needs me!" Tessa blurted.

"Well, make yourself useful. Grab her keys and open the car door." Stefan stopped and stared incredulously at Tessa. "What the hell are you wearing?" he questioned, losing his concentration.

"My nightie and a robe, why?" Tessa asked innocently.

"Tessa if you don't put on some real clothes, I'm going to whoop your ass," Stefan barked.

"Ah, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Clothes Tessa! Now!" Stefan bellowed and zoomed Bonnie outside to her car.

"Damon didn't take my car?" Bonnie uttered, surprised.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be there." He helped Bonnie in to the backseat. He buckled her in to her seat. He squatted down and looked up at Bonnie, a sweet smile on his face. "Bonnie, I'm going to get you to the hospital, safe and sound, don't worry, I'm not going to eat your baby. I'll be outside the hospital, filling up on nurses," he toyed.

"Stefan, you are really starting to get on my damn nerves, please shut the hell up. Did Damon text you back?"

Stefan whipped out his cellphone. "No, that's odd. He's probably in the shower. He's got to be at home. He doesn't have a car. I mean there's my car, but my keys are in my pocket."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Tessa came running out the house, fully dressed, in a pair of Bonnie's skinny jeans, a plunging top, and high heels.

"Damn baby! You look good!"

"Yeah, she looks so damn good she didn't even close my damn door!" Bonnie blasted when another wave of pain rippled through her.

o.O.o

Damon slowly opened his eyes, hearing the constant dripping of water from rusted pipes, creating a hollow pinking nose that was impossible to ignore. He looked around, seeing white pillars with peeling paint and dirty broken window panes. He glanced around the abandoned warehouse for his captures. The sun was beginning to set, and the windows gave off a powerful orange glare that blinded him of his surroundings. The looming emptiness of the building was unavoidable, pushing his insanity to the edge. He looked down at his wrist to see them bound to the arm of the chair with a leather strap. He tried kicking his feet, noticing that his ankles were shackled.

"Hi, Damon," Elena said, walking up behind him.

He looked up, inspecting her miserable and guilt written face. "I'm going to rip out your heart once I'm free," he said drowsily, offering a languid sneer.

"You are never going to escape. Cassie and I will make sure of that."

He lifted his sights to a nervous Cassie. "Now you look like a girl that may have a little sense, so why don't you kill this bitch and set me free, and I might change my mind about killing you," he threatened.

"Elena let's go! Break his neck, untie him, and I will erase his memory. No one has to know this every happened."

"No, Cassie!" Elena screamed, fuming. "We stick to the plan."

"To the plan? There was no plan! You did a stupid thing and then you brought me in on your bullshit!" Cassie scoffed, incensed.

"Well, you are part of the plan now, so shut the fuck up!" Elena pulled up a chair and sat across from Damon.

Cassie gave Elena a disbelieving look and huffed off, leaving Elena alone with Damon.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like you give a rats ass about how I feel. Why do you have me tied up in an abandoned warehouse? What do you hope to accomplish by keeping me from living my life, huh? What the hell is wrong with you Elena?"

"You're going to remain here until you get your humanity back. I love you Damon, and you love me. You once fought for me in the same manner, at the boarding house, it was not so long ago, remember?"

"Fuck! Fuck!" He threw his head back and screamed to the emptiness.

"I got some interesting news from Stefan this morning," she informed, scanning Damon's text messages.

"…and what's that you fucking bitch? Motherfucker," he grumbled through clenched teeth, enraged.

"Bonnie's having the baby. I guess you won't be there to see your little bundle of joy be born."

"Yeah, that is sad, but I'll be apart of her life soon. Bonnie and Stefan are going to find me. Bonnie's going to kill you, and we'll live happily ever after." He gave a smug sneer.

Elena glowered at seeing the self-satisfying grin on his face. She grabbed a spike out of her dagger wrist gun and stabbed him in the leg.

Damon yelped.

"You bitch! You, fucking bitch!" He whimpered in agony.

"You and Bonnie aren't going to have a happily ever after Damon, because it says here, your baby died." Elena said as she stared down at his cellphone.

"You are a goddamn liar."

"No really, Stefan was in the room, and he killed the baby."

"How unfortunate, but at least my child is in a better place."

"How pathetic, you don't even give a damn about your own baby."

Damon frowned. He was speechless. He couldn't find the words nor the emotions to grieve for his own child.

"I might not be able to grieve for my baby girl, but I sure as hell will avenge her death." Damon start yanking at his leather bounds, fighting against the vervain, and Cassie's restraint spell.

"Cassie!" Elena called out, fear in her eyes.

Damon broke one leather strap when he was attacked by Cassie's magic. Elena doused him with more vervain. He yelled and grabbed at his burning face. Elena broke his neck, yet again, and strapped him to the chair once more.

"What the hell happened? Did he get back his humanity?" Cassie asked.

"No, his humanity is not tied to his baby."

"Well, maybe his humanity is tied to Bonnie."

"Don't be ridiculous! His humanity is tied to me. He doesn't give a damn about Bonnie. The only reason he was with her because he didn't think he'd find his way back home. He probably turned off his humanity, and Bonnie took advantage of him."

"Right," Cassie drawled and rolled her eyes incredulously at Elena's beliefs.

"You can roll your eyes all you want, but it's the truth. Can you come up with a spell, to make him think that I died?"

"Sure. Whatever Elena, but I do need to go back to Mystic falls for Lucy's spell book, which is at Klaus's place."

They stood looking awkwardly at each other.

"Well what are you waiting for. Go get her journal!"

Once again, Cassie was storming off and away from Elena's presence.

~ ( - ) ~

"Bonnie, where is Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline came running in to the hospital with Matt.

"She's in the maternity ward."

"I don't work here lady! Where is the maternity ward?"

"It's on the fifth floor… ma'am," the woman sassed.

"Thank you. I guess." Caroline and Matt ran to the elevator.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie's having a baby!" she squealed, excited.

"Yeah, by Damon." Matt shook his head, not believing the words that came out of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter who's the father, it's Bonnie's baby," she fussed.

They got off the elevator and rushed to Bonnie's room. Where they found her turned on her side, a pillow between her legs, breathing hard as she was suffering through a contraction.

"Hey, Tessa. How is she?"

"She's about ready to pop, that's how she's doing," Stefan put her up-to-date coolly.

"I was talking to Tessa."

"Oh, touchy." Stefan grinned.

"Bonnie, hey!" greeted Lucy, who was now entering the room with Klaus following meekly behind her.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"I've already dilated to nine centimeters," Bonnie answered tiredly.

"Where is Damon?" Caroline asked and looked down at Stefan.

"I don't know. I've called him, text him; he's not answering me, which is odd. Damon loves this baby. He wouldn't miss her birth." Stefan's face creased with concern.

"Well, go home and get him. Bonnie can't have this baby alone!" Caroline fretted.

"It's okay Caroline; Tessa can go in with me."

"Bonnie, I'm right here," said Lucy, miffed.

Tessa turned around and gave Lucy a floundering sneer. Bonnie let go of an ear-piercing screech, frightening Tessa.

"Uh, maybe Lucy should go in the delivery room with you."

Lucy's eyes thinned to a pinprick, and she turned to look at Klaus. He smiled and gave her shoulder a loving squeeze.

"Tessa, why don't you want to be in the delivery room with me?"

"I'm scared. You are in so much pain."

Bonnie bestowed her with a tired and caring simper. "Yes, it hurts, but it's a pain that I welcome, because the reward is so much greater than all the agony I feel right now," she expressed sweetly, taking Tessa's hand.

"I get it, but I can't do it Bonnie, but I'm here. I won't leave this place until I know you and the baby are okay."

"Natasha."

"What?" Tessa narrowed her eyelids.

"Until Natasha and I are okay."

"Aww, you're naming her Natasha?" Caroline oozed.

"Yes, and Care Bear." Bonnie called her over with a wave of her hand.

Caroline rushed to her side.

"I want you to be my daughter's godmother."

"Hey!" Lucy and Tessa gave an envious retort simultaneously. They looked at each other, rolling their eyes skyward.

"Bitch." Tessa mumbled.

"Heifer." Lucy whispered. Klaus muffled a chortle.

"Behave you two. Caroline and I are best friends. I've dreamed of this moment all my life, don't take this from me."

"Yes, please stop spoiling the moment," Caroline snapped, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, that's my queue to go, too, much mushy shit for me," Stefan's voice broke through all the sentiment. He walked out in to the hallway and dialed his brother, again, burden in his eyes.

"Hey, Damon, it's me. Bonnie's having the baby dip shit. This is my eighth time calling you. Call me back. No, fuck that, come to the hospital. Aren't you afraid the dingo might eat your baby?" he said, using a fake Australian accent. He hung up the phone and fell back into the wall, anxiety still shimmering in his green pupils.

"Klaus, may I have a word with you out in the hall," Tessa said, taking his attention from Lucy.

Lucy went to Bonnie's side; she looked suspiciously back at Klaus and Tessa.

Tessa and Klaus walked out of the room, seeing Stefan leaning against the wall out in the corridor. Tessa took Klaus by the elbow. She led him to the elevator and called it to take them to the first floor.

"What is it Tessa. If this is about Lucy, I don't want any part of your little spat."

"Please, she is of no concern to me, it's Stefan that I'm worried about. Bonnie went over the spell with me. I know the location of the cure. I want to help you."

"Okay, it's good that you're coming with us, since it's your invention and all. Alaric called Lucy this morning. He's getting together our gear for the trip. His girlfriend Jo and her sister Liv will be joining us."

"Must we take all of Mystic Falls with us?" Tessa trundled her eyes, annoyed.

"Think of it as a party love." He grinned. He looked at her for a moment, contemplation in his eyes.

"Tessa, do you really want Stefan to have the cure?"

She looked at him, an air of deliberation written upon her expression. "He's afraid that he'll kill his child. I want to take that pain away from him. The cure seems to be the only hope he has left. He's fighting against his humanity. Do I want him to have the cure? No, but what other choice do we have at this point?"

"I didn't know he was afraid of killing the baby." Sadness reflected in his eyes. He raised his blinkers to study Tessa who looked utterly distraught.

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing." He inched closer to her and draped his arms over her shoulders. "You need to take care of yourself. We'll get Stefan the cure. I'll see to him getting the cure myself."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" She smiled at him and gifted him with a friendly hug.

o.O.o

Cassie returned with Lucy's journal and the ingredients to cast her incantation. She poured dust into her hand and chanted.

"Her little spell is not going to bring back my humanity, and even if it does return, it won't make me love you. You're pathetic Elena. You're a self-absorbed bitch that deserves to die," Damon affirmed coldly.

"You don't mean that. I'm going to bring you back, and when I do, we're going to be happy."

Damon gripped the chair and curled his toes, not knowing what to expect once the hex had been cast.

Cassie blew the magical dust into his face. Damon violently trembled, feeling the discomfort of the spell as the powder dissolved into his skin. He squinted and bellyached as pseudo memories manifested in his consciousness.

Wickery Bridge, where Damon once kept Elena from taking her own life was now the place of her tragic suicide as images of her jumping to her watery death played repetitively in his mind. He fidgeted about the chair for several seconds before becoming completely still and tranquil. A joyful smile crossed his lips.

"This is my kind of dream," he whispered.

Elena became enraged; she drove a dagger through his gut repeatedly.

Cassie flinched and shrunk with horror, mortified by Elena's reaction. "Stop! Stop!" she screamed.

Elena brought her brutal assault to an end. She stormed off, pacing the concrete flooring, pulling at her hair, and starts to bawl her eyes out.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Cassie inquired of Damon's well-being.

"What the hell do you think?" he bellowed. "I need blood. Give me some blood." He violently heaved as blood poured from his abdomen.

"Elena?" Cassie jerked her head around to the raving lunatic.

"No, he get's nothing until he gets back his humanity."

"You can't make me feel! You can't make me feel!" Damon screamed, tiring himself out more. "You never knew me. You never knew me at all. My humanity could never be tied to someone as ungodly and tainted as you Elena. NEVER!" He yanked aggressively at his restraints, growing madder by the second at the predicament he found himself.

"How did this happen to me? Where the fuck—did I go wrong to be captured by such a useless damsel who's always in distress like you? This is madness," he said dreadfully, disappointed with himself.

Elena ran over to him, gripped harshly at strands of his raven hair, yanked his head back savagely, and started screaming in his ear. "You pestered me; you bullied me, and you snuck in to my room without permission, putting your hands on me! You did these things to me from the moment you set foot in Mystic Falls, trying to force me to fall in love with you! You killed my brother… in my presence because I wouldn't kiss you! You got the girl Damon! You got me! I'm yours, and you will be mine!" She exhaled, calming herself.

"No one has ever fought for me as fearlessly as you. You showed me how to have fun. You didn't treat me like I was some project that needed fixing. I will get you back." She kissed his cheek. He yanked away from her and she slapped his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You are my karma." He laughed. "All the horrible shit I did to Bonnie, to Caroline, to my brother, and even your shit for a brother, and you are my karma? God has one sick sense of humor. I refuse to believe that you are the one to break me. You had a choice. You had free will. Everywhere I went, you followed me like a dog, so don't pretend that us being together was all me. You loved all the attention I gave you. You ate it up, and you can't bear to live in a world where I'm not chasing you." He ground his jaw profusely.

Cassie's eyes darted between them, intrigued by the events unfolding.

"You're not going anywhere until you come back to me, so as of now, you are the damsel in distress."

Damon let out a maddening yelp that roared through the abandoned warehouse.

~ ( - ) ~

"Bonnie, you can do this. Breathe! Push!" Lucy whipped her sweat covered brow and slicked the wet strands of hair off her face.

Bonnie feebly pushed, trying to deliver her baby as thoughts of Damon churned in her head. This wasn't how she pictured this moment as she lay on the hospital bed, her legs hoisted up in the air, everyone in the room looking up her gown that was hiked up passed her pregnant belly and dropping off her shoulder.

She pictured being knocked out on pain killers. The man she loved, standing by her side, comforting her, and reassuring her that he was right there by her side, but sadly, this wasn't the case. Everything happened so quickly. She couldn't have her drugs and the person at her side was Lucy Bennett, and right now, Lucy was a pain in her side.

"I'm pushing! Now shut the fuck up!" Bonnie screamed.

"Well." Lucy was taken aback. She straightened her body and gave Bonnie a peeved gawk.

Bonnie screamed and gave another big push as she clamped down on Lucy's hand as if she were a shark chumping down and ensnaring its prey to make off with its kill.

"Lucy and Bonnie yelled, the corridor was filled with nothing but their deafening squawk.

"I can't do this." Tessa ran off, afraid.

Stefan vamped up, catching the scent of fresh blood in the air.

"Let's go for a walk. Shall we." Klaus took Stefan roughly by the neck and practically dragged him out of the hospital as Stefan was fighting him every step of the way.

"It smells so good. I need to go back." Stefan tried snatching away from Klaus.

Klaus broke his neck in a blink and threw him over his shoulder. He studied his surroundings, hoping there were no witnesses to his little commotion with Stefan. He was pleased that everyone on the floor was too busy, tending to other pressing matters.

"Oh, wow. I hope Bonnie is okay?" Caroline inquired, looking at Matt.

He gave a little shrug. "I think this is what's supposed to happen when you have a kid, right?" His face knotted with confusion.

Natasha came, shooting out of Bonnie and right into the doctor's arms. "She's beautiful!' he flattered.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Lucy.

She looked down at a whipped Bonnie who's eyes slowly blinked. "Bonnie?"

"Go ahead. Shit. I don't care. I'm glad it's over."

Lucy laughed.

They cleaned Natasha up and wrapped her loosely in a blanket and brought her to Bonnie.

"A mother's touch should be a child's first interaction with the world. Hold her to your skin," the nurse directed.

Bonnie's happiness progressed into a blissful sobbing as she took her caramel skinned child with raven hair into her loving embrace.

Lucy started crying, too. "Oh, my God. She's so beautiful," she prattled, caressing Natasha's forehead.

Bonnie nestled her baby's face against her naked bosom, still crying. "I'm a mommy. My baby. I can't believe I even thought about not having you. I love you Natasha."

The doctor asked Lucy to leave the room so they could continue Bonnie's care.

"I'll tell the others. I love you," Lucy declared as she leaned down to kiss Natasha's head.

She hurried out the room to find only Matt and Caroline in the waiting room. "Hey, where's everyone?"

"Forget them! What about Bonnie and the baby? All the screaming?" Caroline fretted.

"Calm down, Barbie." Lucy laughed. "It's a beautiful baby girl. She's healthy, and did I mention how beautiful she is!" Lucy poured with emotion.

Caroline ran over to her, grabbed her up in a bear hug, and they jumped up and down all giddy. They briefly broke free and gave each other an odd look. "What the hell," said Lucy.

They hugged each other and jumped happily about, all over again.

o.O.o

Tyler tore himself away from the bed, sweating, horror in his eyes from his nightmare. He looked to Melissa's side of the bed, hoping he didn't wake her. She moaned and fought to wake herself.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" She turned her attention to him.

"I had this weird ass dream. I was a werewolf, and then I morphed into some big ape, and for some ungodly reason, I had to be with Bonnie and her child. It was weird. I think I need to go over to Bonnie's place. I can't ignore this nagging feeling in my gut."

"Oh, okay. Let's go over there, but we should call her first, it's midnight."

"Good idea." He winked. He dialed Bonnie's number.

Caroline picked up the line on the third ring. She yawned into the phone as she pushed the blanket off her body. "Hello."

"Caroline?" he squinted his eyes, surprised.

"Yup, that be me. What's up?"

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Here next to me. Where at the hospital."

"The hospital!?"

Melissa startled with worry.

"Yup. Bonnie had her baby, and she is so beautiful Tyler."

Tyler let out a relieving chuckle, easing Melissa's nerves.

"…so, Bonnie's okay?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Why didn't anyone call me? That's messed up."

"I'm sorry Tyler, it's not like anyone was trying to hurt you."

"Whatever Caroline. Just tell Bonnie I'll be by in the morning."

"They're releasing her tomorrow. We're going to do something special for her, so come over her house in the morning, and bring a gift for the baby." Caroline hung up and went back to sleep.

"What are you guys doing for her?" he waited for several seconds for her to answer when he noticed that she was no longer on the line.

"Ugh, bitch," he uttered.

"What's going on?"

"Bonnie had the baby. Caroline wants me to meet them at Bonnie's house in the morning."

"Aw, she had the baby. I can't wait to meet the little one."

Tyler grinned. "I can't wait to meet her, too."

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie was released from the hospital the next day. She had no complications. She and baby Natasha were doing well. Lucy and Klaus brought them home. Uncle Stefan bought baby Natasha, clothes, a bassinet, and a baby seat so that Bonnie could bring her home. She walked through her front door, to find a welcome home sign, and everyone waiting for her.

"Oh, my God! You guys! This is all so much!"

"It's not enough Bonnie, if you ask me," said Tyler. He jogged over to Bonnie and gave her a tight squeeze.

"If you want to touch the baby, you have to wash your hands first, and use hand sanitizer!" Lucy instructed loudly.

"Vampires don't need sanitizer," Stefan bellowed.

"You—use the entire bottle," Lucy sassed.

Everyone fawned over baby Natasha. Bonnie was pleased to see everyone be so taking with her child. Her happy thoughts turned sour when she looked around, realizing Damon wasn't there. Her eyes skimmed the room sadly. She looked upon Stefan, to find him staring back at her with the same expression. She turned to go to her bedroom. Stefan discreetly followed behind her. She laid across her bed and pulled out her phone. For the first time since having Natasha, she text Damon. She stared down at her cellphone, waiting for him to respond.

Stefan stood in the entryway of her door, regarding her for several moments before knocking.

"You don't need to knock."

"Of course, I do, or else you'll set my ass on fire."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Stefan."

He came and sat down on the side of the bed next to her, almost too close for comfort.

"I'm worried about my brother Bonnie. He left the house, without his leather jacket. He wears that thing everywhere. I drove by here, and still I didn't find him."

"Did you call Elena? Maybe he is…,"

"He is not with Elena Bonnie; however, I do find it odd that she didn't even come to the hospital or that she didn't show up today to check on you and the baby. I don't think anyone told her that Natasha's Damon. Matt said he called and invited her over, but he didn't spill the beans."

"Damon was right, Elena never gave a damn about me."

"I'm sure she did, in her own egotistical way."

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore. I am concerned that Damon's not here. He asked why Natasha meant so much to me. Maybe he asked that because he planned on bailing on me."

"How can you say that Bonnie? I know my brother might not have his humanity, but he is the most loyal person I know, and I know he wouldn't ditch the birth of his child. Now… will he go out and party after his kid is born, yeah, but miss her birth? Hell no." Stefan glowered.

"You're right. Damon is very loyal. I don't believe a word I'm saying right now. I'm only trying to make sense of everything. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I know you're hurting."

 _ **At the abandoned warehouse…**_

"Mm, look at this. Bonnie's texting you. She and the baby are at home, doing well." Rage welled up in Elena's eyes.

"I thought you said my child was dead. You, psychotic bitch."

"I lied."

They eyed each other with a murderous glower.

"…so, how should we respond. Bonnie, I'm going to kill myself. Living without Elena is too much." She looked at nothing in deep thought and then back at him.

He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Bonnie, would never believe that whack ass shit."

"Yup, you're right, but she will believe this, _'Bonnie, I can't risk hurting our child. I need to find myself, again, it's the only way I can be the man and the father that you need me to be_." She looked up at him with a cunning smirk. "I bet she'd believe that."

Damon snarled and yanked at his restraints. Elena feeling afraid that he might break free, broke his neck, again.

 _ **Back at Bonnie's…**_

"Damon text me back!" She snatched up her phone and silently read the message. She threw her phone on the bed after reading his text. Stefan grabbed the phone and tried to make sense of his brother's message.

"I don't believe this shit." This isn't Damon.

"Who else would have access to his phone to send that text?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

o.O.o

"Rebekah, hey. Come inside." Lucy welcomed after opening the door.

"Hello Lucy," she replied as she passed her on the way inside.

"Hi Bonnie. May I see the baby?"

"Sure." Bonnie unfolded the blanket from over Natasha.

Rebekah's eyes went bright with excitement. "Bonnie, she is so beautiful. Oh, my God. My heart hurts looking at this beautiful creature. I can't believe Damon was able to conceive."

"Yup, thanks to some yucky looking fruit."

They amused.

"Listen Bonnie. I'm not here to only see the baby, and I hate that this is the case."

"That's okay. Everyone in this town has been using me solely for my magic for years. I don't think me dying for the thousandth time will make any difference now."

"Guah, I hate you have to put it like that."

They laughed, again.

"Go ahead Rebekah. What do you need?" Bonnie placed Natasha back on her shoulder and pat her back.

"First, I want to apologize to you."

"Apologize? Why?"

"I slept with Damon the day you guys returned. I didn't know that you two were a thing."

Bonnie fidgeted infuriatingly in her seat. Natasha begin to violently cry. "Lucy, can you take Natasha."

"Most certainly." Lucy took Natasha up in her arms and bounced her, trying to soothe her as Bonnie directed evil eyes at Rebekah.

"Bonnie, I know you are angry with me, but I didn't know about you and Damon, you need to know that. I went by their house the next day, and I kicked all their asses. All their asses." Rebekah swallowed nervously.

"You kicked Damon's ass?"

"Yes, I kicked his ass, Stefan's ass, and Enzo's ass. Girl power." She pumped her fist apprehensively in the air.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you. Damon and I are not together right now anyway."

"You two will find your way back to each other. I have no doubt about that. When I mentioned your name, Damon blushed like a bubbling idiot. He's taking with you Bonnie. Not even his immorality can conceal his love for you."

"Thanks for believing in us. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yes, that."

"Damon mentioned that you guys brought some of that yucky fruit back with you. You don't happen to have some with you by chance?"

"No, sorry. I don't have any with me."

"Damn." Wretchedness clouded Rebekah.

"Damon and Stefan have plenty Rebekah. I'm sure it's at the house somewhere. Stefan won't mind sharing it with you."

"The thing is, Enzo ate it all. I guess I won't be having Marcel's kid after all."

"You have a boyfriend and you slept with Damon?" Bonnie gave her a dirty look.

"Well, we're not together right now either, but I hope we can find our way back to each other. I love him."

"Well, maybe you should stop sleeping with other people." Bonnie gave a little shrug and forced a grin.

Rebekah looked down at the ground, shamefaced.

o.O.o

Tessa and the others materialized in the cave, in the year nineteen-ninety-four. Bonnie's spell worked.

"Yes," Tessa whispered, delighted.

"Okay, let's get that cure," said Alaric.

"Wait, I have to do a spell to make sure this day doesn't vanquish. We need to keep this day in existence so we can return home," Tessa informed.

"Actually," Jo spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "My family has already created a spell, keeping this time open forever." She pulled a trinket out of her backpack.

"Jo, what's that?" Alaric asked, puzzled.

"It's called and ascendant, it allows my family passage back and forth between the prison worlds. This day was created to imprison supernatural beings."

"…and you didn't think to mention this to your man when he was going over the details with you about getting the cure for Stefan?" Tessa argued, utterly pissed.

"Jo, you should have said something." Alaric was upset.

"…so, might I ask why you really wanted to come along, or am I being too forward?" Klaus meddled.

"When Rick told me about your plans to come. I thought it might be a good idea to tag alone, because this way, we could arrive undetected."

"Undetected? Why?" Rick frowned.

"My brother Malachi Parker was imprisoned here. We were sent here to kill him, because of my father's premonition about him destroying my family."

"Great!" Tessa yelled. "We are not helping you with your family squabbles."

"That's fine. Liv and I can take care of my brother. He's powerless."

"Jo, I can't let you do this alone."

"It's fine Rick. We got this. You guys go to Nova Scotia for the cure. We'll wait for you here."

"…or we can just return home," Liv suggested.

"…or that, too." Jo tickled.

"Okay, I'll see you at home, but be careful."

"I will." Jo kissed Alaric, and they went their separate ways.

~ ( - ) ~

Tessa walked in to the tomb, hoping that only the cure would be there, and not Silas' corpse, too, but she was wrong. Klaus opened the tomb, and there the bane of her existence lay.

"Oh, god. Please don't wake that bastard up," said Rick.

"No worries. His reign is over." Klaus added.

"Yes, it's over, but if there are any more followers of Silas out there, I hope and pray to God they don't find out about this place." Tessa looked down at his statuesque body through glistening eyes.

"Come on. Grab the cure. Let's get the fuck out of here. This place gives me the creeps," said Klaus.

Days later they returned to ninety-four Mystic Falls, finding a note from Jo, stating that she completed her mission and was returning home. Tessa performed the spell to take them back home. They were now back in present day.

"Do you feel that?" Tessa spun around, spooked.

"Yes. Something is off." Klaus peered around the cave through his strained gaze.

"Someone is here, and it's not a good presence." Tessa backed up, her eyes wide with uneasiness.

"You're right love. We should get the hell out of here. This place is a little too creepy for me."

"What the hell are you two, talking about? No ones here, but us." Rick gave them a peculiar glance.

They made it back up to the surface, it was then that Tessa and Klaus felt more comfortable with their environment.

Tessa held the cure up to the light, giving it a serious observe. "This is for you Stefan." She kissed the vial, put it in her pocket, and give it a protective pat.

o.O.o

Elena dazed at the picture of Natasha, tears in her eyes. She silently read Bonnie's message repeatedly.

 _Damon, I love you, and I'm fighting for you. I hope that you are fighting to come back to the life you dreamed of having every day when we were back in Gardenia. I will not stop fighting for you. Despite all your faults, I still love you, and I deeply wish you could see how Natasha has grown in the last several days. She has blue eyes like you._

"I'm hungry!" Damon exclaimed, fuming.

Elena gave him a look of disdain, as she probed his pale white and sweat covered body with chains laced with vervein, crisscrossing his chest. She looked down at the picture of his child, again, and then jumped up and punched him in the face.

Damon tiredly chuckled. "Is that all you got bitch?" he insulted and then spit in her face.

"Elena!" Cassie came running in to them with great urgency. "Jeremy has been asking about you and wondering why you haven't been coming home, and Stefan came by the other day looking for you. You need to go home before they think something is up!"

"I'm not leaving here. You only want me to leave so you can set Damon free."

"I'm not going to set him free, but if you don't make a showing, it won't be long before they begin to suspect that something is wrong. Stefan is already starting to suspect something. He asked Jeremy has Damon come by to see you."

Elena jumped to her feet. "That bastard had no right coming to my home." She started marching out of the building.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Stefan, he's the reason why my life is so fucked up!"

"Are you crazy? You can't leave me alone with him!" She yelled after an absconding Elena.

"Hey, Cathy, can you get me some blood or something?"

"No, I can't feed you. Elena will get mad."

"If you don't feed me. I will get mad, and you don't want to make me mad Carla. I've already decided that once I'm free, I'm going to kill you and Elena, but you can fix all that by setting me free. Come on, split your rest and pour me some of your blood in that bottle. If you do this for me, I swear, I'll let you live."

"I… I… I can't."

"For the love of God. You, silly little girl, stop tucking your pussy lips in and letting that crazy obsessive bitch control you. Think about yourself. Think about your life, or else, I'm going to rip your throat to shreds, drain you of all your blood, and set your corpse on fire, and I won't say a Hail Mary."

Cassie nodded. She opened the cooler that Elena had tucked in a corner that was filled with blood. She ran it over to Damon and opened the container. He sniffed the blood and moaned with pleasure. "Yes."

She pushed the bag to his lips and turned it up' he ingested the blood as if he were inhaling a puff of smoke from a ciggy.

"Does this mean, you won't kill me now."

Damon licked his lips and smirked. "No, I'm still going to kill you, unless you let me go."

"Bonnie won't be happy if you kill me, you know, right?"

"Shit. You're right."

"…so, you won't kill me.

"Nope, I'm still going to kill you."

Cassie grabbed Damon's phone off the chair. She slid her finger across the screen, accessing his text message.

"Damon… I think you will allow me to live, because I am looking at a picture of a very beautiful little girl and a message from her mother."

"Read… read… read it to me," he stammered for words.

"…and why should I?"

"…because you get to live." He snarled.

"That's what I thought." She opened the message and begun, "Damon, I love you, and I'm fighting for you. I hope that you are fighting to come back to the life you dreamed of having every day when we were back in Gardenia. I will not stop fighting for you. Despite all your faults, I still love you, and I deeply wish you could see how Natasha has grown in the last several days. She has blue eyes like you." Cassie clicked on the picture of Natasha, enlarging the image.

"Wow, that's my baby girl. She's so beautiful." The shimmering gaze in his eyes turned evil with retaliation. "Cassie, I'm tired of the games. Let me go, and I won't kill you. I give you my word."

o.O.o

Tessa, Alaric, and Klaus arrived at the boarding house. Enzo answered the door. They walked in to the living room, finding Stefan standing in front of the fireplace, having a drink.

"Hey, Tessa. What's with the bodyguards?

"I have a gift for you Stefan," she announced seriously

"Mm, you do?" He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "You needed a useless human and an overrated original vampire to bring me a gift?"

Tessa reached in to her pocket and pulled out the vial, containing the cure.

"Oh, shit. Here we go," Stefan grumbled, sitting his alcohol on the fireplace. "What is this Tessa?"

"I want to see you get well Stefan."

"I don't want the cure. I'm happy with being a vampire."

"Stefan, this will be good for you," she said somberly

"No, it will be good for you. Why are you doing this Tessa? I thought we had a good thing, you and me?"

"We do, but deep down you're worried about what you will do to our baby, and I want to help you Stefan. I don't want to see you suffer with that thought anymore."

Stefan peered over her shoulder to see that Tyler had now creeped in to the house.

"Enzo, why the hell do you keep letting these people in the house! They're trying to cure me!"

"Well, maybe you need to be cured Stefan. I might have a child on the way. I can't think about your petty problems," Enzo stated nastily and went back upstairs.

"Pack up your shit and get out Enzo!" Stefan yelled after him.

"…so, how are we going to do this Stefan? Are you going to take the cure willingly, or will we need to help you?" Klaus gazed severely at him.

Stefan's eyes dashed between them. "Tessa, the key to my humanity is with you. I know it is. Don't do this."

"Stefan, will you take the cure, or will you need our assistance?" Klaus stated more sternly.

"I think you should take that cure and shove it up your ass that's what I think." Stefan grinned.

"…so be it." Klaus gave him a smug grin.

Angered pupils darted back and forth, sizing up their opponent, and seeing who would strike first. Stefan's eyes locked on Alaric. He charged. Rick shot his bow. Stefan caught his arrow. He eyed Klaus, in the corner of his eye, trying to make his move. In one swift, cold and calculating move, Stefan daggered Klaus with the wooden plank, subduing him until someone removed the stake from his heart.

Klaus fell to the ground like a statue, his body grey, and stiff. Tyler snarled and start fighting with Stefan next.

Elena came in and became captivated by their brawl.

"Stop this both of you! Stefan you need the cure!" Tessa yelled, holding up the black vial, containing the cure. Elena zoomed over to her, grabbing the vial in a sprint. She butted Tyler out of the way, jumped on Stefan's chest, and tried to ram the cure down his throat. He took a hold of her wrist, pushing the flask back up to her. She growled and snarled, shoving the cure towards his mouth with all her might. He thrust back, effortlessly, exulting his supremacy over hers.

"You've made a big mistake little girl." In a sprightly move, Stefan flipped Elena over on her back.

Horror exploded in her rounded eyes. "No," she uttered.

"Yes," he gloated before zipping the vial from her hand and shoving it into her mouth. He gripped her cheeks, squeezed them with a tonnage of power, causing the elixir to fill her mouth. Shock consumed her. She inhaled the cure, broken glass, and all as she clawed at her neck. Elena's hands fell lifelessly to the floor, and she fell fast asleep.

Stefan rolled off her and snatched the stake out of Klaus's chest. He popped up like a jack in the box and restlessly cast an eye over the room. He glanced at Stefan and then at Elena. He fell back down to the floor, an overcome look in his eyes.

"Thank god!" Tessa breathed, pressing her hand to her chest.

"Thank god?" Stefan jerked his amplified, scowling glower in her direction. "If you didn't want me to have the cure… why the hell did you go all the way to Nova Scotia?" Stefan yelled.

"…because I care about you Stefan. I care about you," she cried.

Stefan ran to her and snatched her up in his embrace. "Oh, baby," he said, rocking her in his arms.

Tyler fell to his knees, thwarted.

* * *

 **A/N: **Thanks for the story tips. I've been adding those little nuggets to my chapters like about the doctor's appointment. Klaus being a bigger murderer, and I also plan to add a Marcel and Bonnie scene. It will be cute, too. Please let me know if you want Damon killed off since people hate him so much for being a vampire. I was sure people would like that and that they wouldn't be so hard on Bonnie for showing him a little compassion when Damon seemed to be out of it and distressed. People can be so judgmental.


	20. Chapter 20: Antipathy

**A/N:** I want to apologize sincerely for taking so damn long to update this story. My life has been very busy lately. I've taken on a second job. My daughters a teenager, so I'm doing a lot more with and for her.

I will say that I don't feel as depressed as I once did. I hope all is well with everyone.

Enjoy!

I will try my damn hardest not to take so long to update the next chapter. I may have a little more free time at work to toil around with my stories now that I'm doing a different job, Social Media. Yay me!

 **Oblivion Chapter 20: Antipathy**

"Wow, that's my baby girl. She's so beautiful." The shimmering gaze in Damon's eyes turned evil with retaliation. "Cassie, I'm tired of the games. Let me go, and I will not kill you. I give you my word."

Doubt reflected in Cassie's eyes.

"We had a deal! You bitch!" Damon castigated loudly, furiously yanking at his restraints.

"I'm not a bitch!"

"You are keeping me here against my fucking will. You are really starting to piss me off!"

"You don't have your humanity. I don't know if you will keep your word, and if I let you go, Elena will probably kill me."

"It's me you should be worried about sweetheart, not the pathetic doppelganger." His scowl tinted with intimidation.

"I'm sorry. I can't," she timidly spoke, backing away from him as she tremor with fear.

Damon jerked his body all about; a guttural growl evicted his lips. He broke the arm of his chair, during his angry flogging about, almost breaking free.

In a panic, Cassie broke his neck with a flick of her wrist. She drenched his body and his restraints in vervain and fled the scene. She jumped in her car and hurriedly dialed Elena who did not answer.

"Elena, where the hell are you! Damon is going to escape!"

 **( ~ )**

Zinnia found herself reading Bonnie's letter, again. She must have read her letter a hundred times since she left. She was disappointed with Bonnie for leaving without saying goodbye. She believed that they cared for each other like family. There were things that family did not do to each other and leaving without so much as a goodbye was one of those things.

"Phew! It is really coming down out there," Tupac said, smashing in to the house. He wiped his feet on the welcome rug and shook the rainwater off his poncho. "Hello, my love." He leaned down and kissed Zinnia on her cheek. He went to the kitchen and poured a hot cup of tea. He came back to the dining area to see Zinnia still sitting at the table, sulking over Bonnie's letter.

He grinned and walked up to her. He gave her shoulder a loving pat as he lowered himself down in to the chair next to hers. "You're still upset with Bonnie, I see."

"She left without saying goodbye!" she exclaimed hysterically. Tupac laughed, and she gave him a dirty look. He cleared his throat, muffling his guffaw.

"I suspect that they left in such a rush and under the cover of night because Damon's brother killed two more people in Lavender City." He rolled his eyes skyward, shaking his head annoyed.

Zinnia's brow furrowed with confusion. "What? Are you sure?"

"The victims were decapitated and drained of all their blood. Sound familiar?"

"No wonder Bonnie couldn't bear to face me."

"Not to mention her loyalty to Damon, which no doubt drives her desire to save his brother," Tupac added.

"I would do the same for you. I'd tear this town apart before I'd let anything happen to you."

He gave a flattery grin. "I know." They flirtatiously glowed.

"She provides a spell that will allow us to visit her. Let's go." She gave him an imploring glimpse of her almond eyes.

"Zinnia, we have many responsibilities here."

"Shing has been destroyed. The war with Emerald City is over."

"The war may be over, yes, but our town needs to be rebuilt. We can't leave when there's so much to do here."

"Cheyenne can take care of things here and what about the council? What use are they if you will not put them to work. Let everyone know what you want done. I know that Cheyenne will make sure that each task is completed."

Tupac expelled a frustrating groan. "I am not comfortable visiting them, knowing that Damon's brother is running loose. I have no doubt he's running amuck in their home world, too."

"…and that's why we need to go. They need our help," she said more sternly.

"Zinnia, I said I need more time to think about your proposal. I do not want to argue about this. The people of Gardenia need us, and our children need us. Now, I must go. I have a council meeting to attend." Tupac abruptly got up from the table. He slipped on his poncho.

He looked seriously back at her. Her almond shaped peepers lazily blinked with disappointment. He bestowed a grin upon her. "It'll be okay. We will go see them. One day. I promise, but we cannot go right now." He gave a long pause. "I love you." He left the house.

Zinnia looked back down at Bonnie's letter and start reading it from the beginning all over again.

 **~ ( - ) ~**

Tessa descended the long, winding board house stairwell as if she were Queen Nefertiti, her mouth in a nonchalant arc, her eyes calmly slanted as she sashayed her curvy hips. Her self-assured stride faltered in the face of seeing Stefan savagely feeding from someone who was now a corpse. She loudly gasped and practically tripped down the stairs.

"STEFAN!" she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, baby. You're looking good. You ready for me?" He gave her a smoldering bloody gleam.

She grabbed her mouth and gagged. "I'm a fool," she said, shaking her head, her eyes watering with wretchedness.

She took this as her moment to leave. Stefan zoomed to the door, stopping her from leaving.

"What? What's the problem?" he retorted in a disbelieving tone. "You didn't want me to have the cure, so that means you accept me for who I am, right?"

"I'm not digging you doing this around me! You are not even trying to control yourself!"

"Oh, my god, will you quit with all the bitching. I like you more when you're telling me how hot I am." He swished her up in his arms and brushed sloppy kisses down her neck, leaving traces of his prey's DNA behind with each smack of his lips.

"Oh, my god! You got blood on my dress!" She jerked away from his hold, feeling disgusted by him.

"I guess we're no longer in the honeymoon phase." He ran his hand tiredly down his face, painting his mug with disenchantment.

Tessa went from frantically pissed to an insensible resoluteness. "Stefan, I still dig you, but I can't watch you bring people back to your house and do them on your couch. This is all too much. Maybe I was wrong for not being more supportive of you having the cure."

His demeanor turned sour. "…so, you'd rather I'd be that sad dumbass sap that was wagging my tail up behind that cheating slut?"

"No, I'd rather you'd be that sweet, sexy, romantic, and tortured soul that rather fall on a stake then take a life."

"I can't go back to being that guy, because that guy was still in love with Elena. The evil bitch that ripped out my heart."

Tessa placed a hand on his cheek and smirked. "You're not in love with the doppelganger anymore." Her smile grew with a knowing fondness.

"You don't know what's in my heart Tessa."

"That woman had such a power over you that she could bring you out of any spell; you must be asking yourself why her spell can't bring you back now?"

"No, I don't wonder about her at all. I just want her to suffer."

"…and suffer she will, but enough about her. We can't go on like this. If you want me, I'll be at Bonnie's, but I won't come back here. I can't watch you senselessly kill people the way you do. You need to find away to control yourself. You did it before. If not for me, come back for your child." She desperately beseeched.

He gave a dejected chuckle, fell back into the wall, and shoved his foot against the barrier, anchoring himself. He looked over at the corpse laying on his sofa; its head hung off the couch; its eyes were wide-open and lifeless, skin grayish pale, and flesh torn and dangling from its neck.

"Just get the fuck out of here Tessa," he said in a low unfeeling voice.

"I'll leave, but I'll always be here for you."

"Whatever, just go."

…and so she did, but not before their eyes amorously met.

 **( ~ )**

Alaric and Tyler pulled up to his place with Elena out cold in the backseat. Tyler ripped open the door and lugged Elena up in his arms. Alaric ran around to help him. He dropped her feet to the ground and yanked his peepers to the bush in front of the house after hearing the rustling of its leaves.

"Hey, what the hell man! She's not a piece of furniture!" Tyler spouted.

"Did you see that?" Alaric squinted his an examining gape.

"See what? Come on dude. She's heavy as hell."

"Aren't you supposed to be a werewolf? You mean to tell me you can't handle this chic, who's about what, a buck twenty-five?" Alaric laughed.

"She's a vampire!" Tyler bit. "Well… she was." He withered with humility.

"Excuses, excuses." Alaric grabbed Elena's legs whilst giving the bush in front of the house another once over. "Seriously though. You didn't see the bushes move? There's not a gust of wind in sight," he fretted.

"Enough about the bushes already; it's probably a damn raccoon."

They took Elena up to her bedroom. Tyler dropped her off, not one thought about her condition as he ran downstairs and straight for the exit. He ran smackdab into Luke upon departing.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me." Tyler laughed, grabbing at his heart.

Luke tickled, letting out an exaggerated chortle.

"Luke, what brings you by?" Alaric asked, jogging down the steps.

"I wanted to know how things went with Jo and Liv."

"What, they're not with you?" Bewilderment flickered in Alaric's expression.

"No, that's why I assumed they were here with you."

"No, they said they were going home. I'm headed over there now."

"Don't bother; they're not home," Luke replied.

Alaric took his phone from his pocket. "Jo! Hey, you had me worried sick about you! Where are you?"

"I'm fine. You, big idiot!"

Alaric's brow creased with hesitation. "O—kay." He shrugged off her remark.

"I'm kidding silly." She gave a hare-brained giggle.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner. Come join me."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Alaric glanced up at Luke and Tyler. "See, everything's fine. Jo's at the diner."

"Where's Liv?" Luke asked.

"Liv is fine Luke. Stop worrying. Tyler do you mind staying with Elena while I meet Jo at the diner."

"Elena's a grown ass woman Alaric. She doesn't need a babysitter."

"Can you have a little compassion? Her world was just turned upside down," Alaric entreated.

"I'm sure she remembers how all this works. She used the cure on Katherine, remember?" Tyler rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Besides, I need to go see Bonnie. I want to tell her about what happened with Stefan, and check on Natasha."

"Shit." Alaric gave his head an aggravated scratch.

"If it's that important to you, I'll stay here with Elena, but tell Jo to call me," Luke said austerely.

"Thank you, so much. You know, one day… we'll be family." Alaric grabbed Luke's shoulders and gave him a doting wiggle.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up."

Tyler and Alaric rushed out the house. Luke plopped down on the sofa. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. He scrolled through the channel guide, looking for something interesting to watch. He clicked on 'American Gods,' and tried to submerse himself into the show.

He turned down the volume after hearing the doorbell. His eyes narrowed with suspicion at seeing that no one was at the entrance. He gave a lazy shrug of his shoulder and started to shut the door when he felt pressure around his neck. He grabbed at the invisible force when his brother materialized from thin air.

"Hello, Luke. Surprised to see me little brother?"

"Where are they?" Luke's voice fractured.

Kai pushed his face into his brother's, thinning his eyes to an evil glare. "One's inside me and the other martyred herself for the cause," he whispered sinisterly.

"No." Luke whimpered in devastation. "You are going to pay for what you did. You, sick bastard."

"I've been paying for shit that I've done for the last twenty-four years. What's one more day," Kai coolly replied.

Luke assaulted his brother with magic, slamming him in to the curio cabinet. "Today you pay the ultimate price, because today you die," Luke threatened with a severe and heartless look in his angel eyes.

Kai slowly rose to his feet, tracing his fingers through his bloody nap, wearing a crooked, cocky sneer. He looked at his crimson liquid on the pads of his fingers before smearing his plasma into his flesh. "Mm, okay."

Luke used a piece of broken glass and savagely cut a large, nasty gash across the palm of his hand.

"Oh, you want to merge?" Kai laughed. "Why don't you die like a good dog? You're not a hero Luke."

"I don't think I'll be dying today. What? Are you scared that I'll win?" Luke taunted, knowing that would anger and goad his brother into doing his bidding.

"I've taken the power from one sibling today. What's the harm in taking your power, too," Kai said, slapping his hand down into his brother's. They closed their eyes and began to chant. A couple minutes later, their eyes popped open, revealing, ghostly white iris. Air streamed violently through the room, lights flickered on and off, before the electricity blew out completely, dimming the house.

They dropped like timber, free falling to the floor. Seconds later, Kai came to. He looked frantically about the room, stunned that he was the victor, though all along he knew he would prevail.

He crawled over to his brother, displaying a gloating grin. Remorse sputtered in his eyes as he compassionately stroked his brother's face. He scurried frighteningly away from Luke's lifeless body. He was angry at the new wave of sentiment mingling within his own blood. "No! Goddamn you!" he bellowed.

He jerked his sights to the stairwell after hearing Elena's voice calling out.

"Alaric! Jeremy!" She called down as she begins to wake from her spellbound slumber.

She woozily climbed out of bed. She stumbled to the door, grabbing her forehead due to a throbbing headache.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She dizzily tracked down the hallway. Kai took cover on the other side of the corridor, waiting to give his unsuspecting victim the element of surprise.

Elena rounded the corner. Kai revealed himself with the seizing of her throat. She flailed about in his angry clutch as he pushed his mouth down against her earlobe.

"Mm, what do we have here? A meaningless human."

"Please don't hurt me." Elena looked down in horror at Luke's dead body. "Oh, my God! You killed him!"

"Yup, and you are about to join him."

"You won't get away with this!"

"I'm sure this town can get along without you, sweetheart."

"Wait! Wait! I can help you; please, don't kill me! I may be pregnant," Elena supplicated, playing all her cards in one hand.

"What the hell could you offer me, and don't tell me your unborn child, or I swear, I'll burn this bitch to the ground with you inside?" he blurted, a serious annoyance in his voice.

"Why did you kill Luke?"

"Okay, you're wasting my time."

Elena elbowed Kai in the gut and squirmed away from his grasp. He recoiled but fought through the pain. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from its holder. Kai ran after her. She waved the knife at him, trying to injure him. He flicked his fingers; the knife went flying through the air, wedging itself in to the sheet-rock.

She tried to make a run for it once more, only to find her body captured by an unseen force. He whirled her around to face him, keeping her restrained to the wall with his powers.

"This town is full of witches, vampires, and werewolves who all love me. You'll never be able to get away with killing me!"

"I know all about this town sweetheart. I do not need a lesson about this god-forsaken place from you. In fact, I am here to rid this town of its witch infestation."

"Bonnie is the most powerful witch in Mystic Falls. She will avenge my death. She'll never let you get away with killing me," Elena intimidated with conviction and pursed her lips crossly.

"Bonnie? The most powerful witch you say?" He imparted her with a cheesy and cutesy grin as his eyes filled with a blissful notion.

"Yes." She twisted her lips conceitedly.

"How about you take me to this Bonnie, and I'll think about not killing you."

"Go to hell!"

Kai's arm dropped disappointingly to his sides, releasing Elena from his magical hold. She dropped brutally to the floor and flinched with agony.

"Somehow I thought you might say that." He smacked the palm of his hand down on her forehead and started sifting through her most recent memories.

"My, my, you're really pissed at Bonnie. She stole ya man," he said with a sardonic sneer, cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Don't touch me." She jerked away from him.

"Hey. Hey," he flattered, caressing her chin as he turned her eyes up to look at him. "I'm sure we can find some common ground. We can take care of each other's needs." His eyes trailed lustfully down her long legs. "I mean, you're somewhat attractive, and I'm a stud. We can have a little fun while I handle this—Bonnie."

"I'll never help you."

"Not if it means getting back the love of your life?" he probed, piquing her interest.

"You can do that?" she said dreamily, forgetting how much she despised him.

"Of course." A silly grin plastered across his lips.

"Why are you being so nice?" His compromising demeanor perplexed her.

"It might have something to do with me merging with my brother. After a merge, you tend to take on the personality of your sibling." He gave an over exaggerated exhalation, grinning bizarrely. "Who am I kidding? I'm completely doing this for Bonnie's power, so—do we have a deal or not?"

"You'll make Damon see that he loves me?"

"Sure, why not."

She stared up at him, contemplation in her eyes. She timidly nodded, lowering her culpable glimpse to the ground.

"Aw, who says true friendship doesn't exist."

 **( ~ )**

"Tyler, hey," Bonnie greeted him with a warm, tight squeeze. They wrapped each other up in a friendship hug that exuded with such desperation that it was as if they had not seen one another in years.

Bonnie got all comfortable in the wing-back chair and smiled down at baby Natasha. Tyler sat in the corner of the sofa across from her and gushed at the infant, too.

"…so, how did everything go with Stefan? I need to hear some good news?"

"The news is not great." He let out a frustrating puff of air. "Stefan managed to outwit and overpower us all before ramming the cure down Elena's throat."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bonnie fell back in the chair, thwarted. "This is not what I wanted to hear."

"You know what I don't believe, Tessa is actually happy that he didn't get the cure. She did not lift one magical pinky against him. What the hell is wrong with her?" he bellowed wrathfully.

"I should have come. I should have been there," Bonnie remarked, feeling down on herself.

"Have you heard from Damon?" Tyler asked.

"No, and it's not like Damon to simply disappear. I'm worried."

"He has to be in town. I caught his scent all over Elena," Tyler stated innocently, his focus on the baby as he lovingly stroked her tummy.

Bonnie looked peculiarly at him; her eyes glazed over with anger and a drizzle of sadness. Tyler looked up to see her dejected expression, burning a hole in him.

"I don't think there's anything going on with Damon and Elena." He cleared his throat and twisted uncomfortable on the couch.

"Then why is his scent all over her?" she exclaimed irately.

Tyler cocked a brow in wonderment. "Yeah, why is his scent all over her?" he queried, his face puckered with thought.

"Oh, wow… you don't think she kidnapped Damon?" Bonnie roused with a notion. "No, Elena wouldn't do a thing like that, that's madness. She can't be that misguided." She doubted her beliefs.

Tyler incredulously contorted his face. "Elena is not the Elena we all know and love. I would not put anything pass her now. She's completely co-dependent on Damon."

"I'm going over there," Bonnie blurted.

"She's out cold. I doubt you'll get any answers from her now."

"I don't care about what she's going through or what she's not up to doing. What about how I feel? What about my baby?"

"Look at you?" Tyler gave a proud smirk.

"Wow, did I really say that?" Bonnie grinned, pleased.

"Lucy, can you watch Natasha for a few hours!"

"Yeah, sure!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"Tyler will you come with me?"

"Actually, I'd like to stay here and look after Natasha, if that's okay. Maybe Lucy can go with you?"

"Awe, that's sweet of you. I didn't peg you as a guy who'd want to babysit."

"Oh, I'm not, but I feel I need to be here. There has been this gnawing in my gut since you returned. I feel I need to protect the baby, it's weird." He slowly lifted his eyes to look at her.

Her blinkers went round, with a blush. "I didn't think you cared that much about me."

"I do care about you, but it's not to the point where I would think of you with every breath I take."

"Well," she sassed, taken aback.

They laughed.

"That came out wrong." He snorted. "I meant to say that this feeling inside of me is animistic, it's different then what I've experienced since being a wolf."

"Mm, there was this animal on new Earth that was drawn to me in this way, too. Maybe new Earth's energy tapped into this power that I never knew I had," she explained.

"Maybe so," he replied.

An awkwardness ensued.

"What's up? Where you two off to?" Lucy questioned, entering the room.

"Change of plans. Tyler wants to look after Natasha while you and I go have words with Elena."

"Have words with Elena?" Lucy was puzzled.

"Yes, I think she has something to do with Damon being M I A."

"Oh, hell yeah. Let's have words with Elena." Lucy scowled.

 **( ~ )**

Bonnie banged on Elena's front door, expecting her to answer. "Elena, I know you're in there! Open the damn door!"

"Open the door, witch style," Lucy instigated, karate chopping the air.

Bonnie fiddled with the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. She cautiously opened the door wider. She peeped inside the house to find that no one was there. She guardedly entered and looked suspiciously around the room. "Elena!" she yelled up the stairwell.

"Maybe she's not here," said Lucy.

"I'm going upstairs." Bonnie jogged up to Elena's room. She was surprised that she wasn't in her room either. "Elena, where are you?" she questioned softly as she walked over to the unmade bed. She ran her fingers along the bedspread. She closed her eyes and began to see the woman's last moments play out in her mind.

" _Alaric! Jeremy!"_ Bonnie's mind-eye played back Elena, waking from her spellbound inertia. _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ Her eyelids rolled swiftly open after seeing Elena being taken by surprise but never seeing her attackers face. She rushed downstairs, touching the walls, the furniture, and other objects in the room to locate her.

"Something's happened to Elena."

"What?" Lucy spooked, with a strain of her eyes, and a tense cross of her arms as she slowly walked over to Bonnie. "What do you see?"

"I saw her being taken, but there's no evidence of her attacker."

"No." Lucy shook her head, a knowing look in her eyes. "Not someone or something, a witch. A witch took Elena and then spelled away any evidence of themselves."

"…but why would a witch want to take Elena? The only person that took an interest in her magical abilities was Klaus. When she became a vampire, she no longer held any special interest for him," Bonnie refuted.

"She must hold a special interest for someone or else we wouldn't be having this conversation," Lucy stated pragmatically and then went outside. Bonnie remained rooted in place, looking around the living room with a worried look in her eyes.

 **( ~ )**

"Bonnie, hey," Alaric said, answering her call.

"I'm leaving your house right now and Elena isn't here," she informed.

"Elena's not there?" He halted dead in his tracks. His awareness utterly piqued. "Is Luke there?"

"No, Luke is not here."

"Shit. Well, maybe they're on their way here," he replied.

"What's wrong? You sound worried." Bonnie's brow crumbled with concern.

"Look." He gave a long pause. "There was a reason Jo and Liv wanted to tag along with us to get the cure for Stefan. Nineteen ninety-four is a prison world for their brother. They went there to destroy him, and nothing has made sense since we've returned. Jo and Liv are missing in action. I came here to the diner, thinking that I was coming to meet Jo, but she wasn't here, even though she asked me to meet her here."

"This is not good," Bonnie, stated the obvious.

"You're telling me." Alaric gave a long and worried inhalation.

"I'm going to Jo's house now. I'll call you and let you know what I find out."

Bonnie disconnected with Alaric and looked over at Lucy.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't know what to make of Elena not being home either. He said that Luke was here with her when he left," Bonnie informed.

"Who is Luke?"

"He's Liv's and Jo's brother."

"…so, he's a witch." Lucy gave a frustrated half shrug. Bonnie nodded.

"Maybe Elena made Luke mad, and he killed her," Lucy joked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes hilariously before giving an amused snort. "You really don't like Elena, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

They laughed as they made off for the car to leave.

 **( ~ )**

Bonnie pulled up to her house to see Jeremy, sitting on the porch.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Lucy as her eyes trailed Bonnie's sights up to her front porch. "Oh." Lucy skewed her peepers skyward after spotting Jeremy. "Do you want me to tell him to get lost?"

"No, it's okay. We need to talk."

Lucy hopped out the car and went directly inside the house. She gave Jeremy a wave of her hand and a half grin in greeting before getting lost so they could have some time alone.

Bonnie walked up the steps apprehensively, her footsteps heavy with dread, and her expression anxious.

"Hi," Jeremy greeted dryly, not gifting her the attention of his regard.

"Hi." She welcomed back. She drew in a deep breath and forced a grin.

"I'm glad that you're okay," he said.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't think I'd ever see this place, again," she joshed lightheartedly.

"…so, you and Damon… huh?" Jeremy kept his head hung low, his eyes focusing on the concrete flooring of the front porch as he toyed with the top of his water bottle.

"Look, Jeremy."

"You don't have to explain to me why you're with Damon. I get it Bonnie. I'd have to be a fool to say that I didn't see it coming. No one fights that hard to save the life of someone simply because they're the best friend of their girlfriend." He gave a dour chuckle.

"I wish that I could've come back home to you."

"No." Jeremy interjected with his softly spoken word as he got to his feet. "Though I loved you, and you loved me, we weren't meant to be together. When you love someone, you don't lie or withhold the truth from them, yet that's what you did our entire relationship. I wanted to fight for you, to protect you Bonnie, but you'd rather suffer in silence, then let me, the man you claimed to love be there for you."

"We both made mistakes Jeremy, but you're right. I should have allowed you to be a part of my life."

"Maybe things will be different between you and Damon. I can't believe you had his kid," Jeremy said with a frown, jealousy lining his voice.

Bonnie presented him with an angelic beam.

"What were you thinking Bonnie?" he chastised.

"I'm happy Jeremy, and you?" she retorted rudely, bringing their conversation back down to its even tone.

"Yes, I'm happy Bonnie, but I don't think I'll every love anyone the way that I loved you."

Bonnie swallowed deeply, stunned by his revelation. "You will love, again, Jeremy."

"Can I have one last kiss?" he asked ever so sweetly, his eyes imploringly mushy with sentiment. He stepped into her proximity, invading her personal space, and gazed down on her with a pensive and dreamy-eyed gawk. He leaned into her and closed his eyes. Bonnie pushed her hands deeper into her leather jacket; her body went rigid as she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

His lips finally made contact. His mouth pushed softly into hers as he slowly wound his arms around her inflexible body. She soon went limber. She wrapped her arms around him and gave into the kiss. Seconds later, they were deep into the osculation.

Bonnie relaxed in this twinkling. She realized that she did truly care for Jeremy and that her feelings were not merely infatuation with how hot he had gotten over that one summer. As the kiss went on, feelings of guilt, and memories of Damon flooded her mind. She missed Damon extremely.

In this moment, she recognized that Damon was the only man for her and that no one else would do. "Jeremy," she said, pulling gently from him as she sneakily wiped his kiss from her mouth.

Jeremy rested his forehead against hers and held tightly to her waist, his eyes tightly closed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong," he whispered provocatively.

"It's okay." Bonnie made hast, departing from his closeness. Her eyes shifted nervously up to look at him. He bequeathed her with a loving grin. Things were turning awkward.

"Well, I better go inside and check on Natasha."

"That's your child's name?" he inquired, his voice deep, and peppered with despondency.

She nodded with happiness. "Do you want to meet her?"

Jeremy stood frozen, contemplation resting on his brow. He looked off in the distance that same contemplative look still in his eyes. "No, I better go, but I wish you all the happiness in the world Bonnie." He rested his warm lips against her forehead. She found comfort in his ardent touch once again. Her arms curled around his back, and she pressed his lean, muscular body into hers. She was familiar with his embrace. She felt safe in his grasp.

"Goodbye Bonnie." He ripped himself from her hug. He ran to his car, his eyes red and watery, reflecting the pain that lay deep inside him at having lost his first love.

"Bye Jeremy," she whispered dismally.

 **( ~ )**

Damon soon came to after having his neck snapped for what seemed like the one-thousandth time. He was enraged. This human emotion had appeared in him quite often in the last few days. His rage now gave way to hopelessness and fear that he would never do the things he desired to do ever again. His mind played out how he fed on his many prey. His loin twitched in remembrance of feeling a woman around the heart of him. One lovely woman stood out among the rest.

His head fell back, and his eyes shut as he remembered Bonnie rolling her hips over him as she looked him deep in the eyes.

His daydream fantasy became as real as the vervain stinging his flesh at that very moment.

" _Stop being so weak; you, lazy bomb!"_ He deliriously pictured Bonnie, stocking angrily around him. Her eyes heatedly thinned, and her face twisted all up with a maddening meanness.

" _Are you a vampire or a measly mortal?"_

"Shut up!" he screamed and profusely ground his jaw.

" _I need you daddy."_ A disembodied voice called. A phantom child appeared. "Natasha," he called.

" _Come on daddy, let's go."_ She held her hand out to him. He took hold of her hand. His head snapped up; his eyes went wide open, crazy and wild as he looked down at the hand that held her touch. "Natasha!" he called as he looked around the warehouse to see nothing but the same desolate place that he had been staring at for the last few days.

"This can't be me! This can't be my life!" Sweat poured profusely down his brow. He gritted his teeth and jerked his body back and forth in his chair as he yanked at his restraints.

"Come on Damon," he said more calmly, slowly easing himself back in to his chair. He stared down at the concrete floor; his face went vacant. He called back to when he was a vampire that truly reigned supreme, calling back to when he was cool, mysterious to women, and not some wimpy pansy that pined away over his brother's flaky girlfriend because she was a poor imitation of the woman he use to love.

He calmed himself and slowed his breathing as he closed his eyes. Moments later, fog descended upon the room. A crow came flying through the window, calling out to him. He gave a crooked curl of his lips. "That's it," he murmured. "A little food would be nice." He displayed a sarcastic furl of his mouth.

The crow came back half an hour later with a dead squirrel. It parked itself on Damon's shoulder. "Really? Is that the best you could do?" The bird dropped the rodent to the ground, flew to the window seal, and start squawking. "Shut up. Just go find Bonnie!" He snapped. The bird squawked some more and then tore off a piece of Damon's shirt before flying away.

 **( ~ )**

Bonnie flopped about in bed, worried sick about Damon. Now knowing that his scent was all over Elena, who was M.I.A, and was hanging out with some witch made her blood heat. Natasha was becoming cranky. Bonnie threw the covers over her restless body, swung her feet dynamically out of bed, and went exuberantly to see about her child.

She placed her finger in Natasha's tiny little hand; she reflexively coiled her little fingers tightly around her mother's, causing Bonnie's heart to sputter.

"I know. I miss daddy, too."

Bonnie's attention drew to the window. She puckered her face, alarmed by the now foggy night, and something pecking at the glass.

"Damon," she uttered. She raised the window with hast and stuck her head out. The crow hovered in front of her before landing on the windowsill. The bird squawked at her repeatedly and then pecked at the piece of cloth it had laid on the ledge.

"A piece of Damon's shirt?" She questioned, amazed.

The crow gave one squawk and flapped its wings. "I can find him. Thank you… bird!" She gushed over the bird like Snow White and swiveled chirpily around. She hurriedly pulled out everything to perform her locator spell.

On the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Kai and Elena were entering the warehouse.

"You have to make him think I died. Cassie claimed her spell made him see my death, but obviously she didn't do the spell correctly because he still doesn't have his humanity," Elena nagged.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," Kai replied mockingly with a roll of his eyes.

"Where the hell is Cassie? I told her to watch him."

She took out her cellphone to call Cassie. Kai snatched her cellphone away.

"Hey, I was using that!"

"Well, now you're not," he replied, stuffing her phone in to his back pocket. He swaggered up to Damon with a sneaky leer on his lips. Elena timidly dragged behind him like a pup with its tail between its legs.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic clone," Damon wisecracked. He looked over at Kai. His face went rigid with suspicion. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm cupid, and whom might you be?" Kai said in an over exaggerated voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Damon replied with a tired, handsome smolder of his lips.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Kai smarted. They disingenuously laughed as if their exchange was all but one big gag.

"Jesus Elena, how desperate have you become?"

"Extremely, I chose you, didn't I?" she shot back.

"Now, lovers, let's not quarrel."

"We're not lovers. Why don't you let me go and skedaddle?"

"Well, I can't do that because I made a pact with my new friend here. I make you remember how much you love her, and she helps me steal Bonnie's powers."

Damon's eyes widened, mortified by his reveal. He sprinted Elena an aggressive glower.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" he bellowed angrily. "You can't steal her powers! We need Bonnie!"

"We don't need her. All we need is each other," Elena dropped to her knees and gripped his legs possessively.

"I don't love you. Why won't you get that through your thick skull," Damon barked irately. "How can you trust a person that wants to steal your best friend's power. Once he gets what he wants, he will kill Bonnie. What about this situation don't you understand?"

"He won't kill Bonnie. If anything, Bonnie would finally be able to live a happy life." She snatched her doe-eyed gaze up to Kai. "You're not going to kill Bonnie, right?"

Kai nervously laughed and skittishly scratched the back of his head. "Of course, I'm not going to kill Bonnie. You think I would do that. Pah, pah, please," he stuttered.

An argument quickly resulted between Damon and Elena upon Kai's reaction to her question.

"Shut up!" Kai screamed, growing mad with their insolent bickering. They kept on arguing as if he were not even in the room. Seeing that they were not going to obey his command, he acted. He slapped his hands down on Damon's temples.

Damon convulsed in the chair. His blue eyes rolled violently back into his skull as his brain filled with images.

"Hold on Damon. You'll soon remember our love." Elena nervously rocked from side to side.

 _ **In Damon's Apparition:**_

" _Bonnie!"_

" _Damon!" she shouted elatedly as she ran to him._

" _You came for me!" he howled cheerfully._

 _She leaped into his arms. He twirled her around in the air. They laughed cried with ecstasy upon being reunited. She ran her fingers through his hair as if she had not touched his raven locks in decades._

 _He stroked her cheeks intensely, feeling the warmth of her skin as he had forgotten what the touch of heaven felt like. He placed her on the ground and planted his lips on hers, suckling, and smooching on them as if he had never felt her softness before._

" _I love you. You're everything to me," she whispered against his mouth._

" _I thought you didn't care about me and that you hated me. I am sorry for not controlling myself. I feel like a fool."_

" _Don't think about that now. I'm glad you are back in my…" She stopped in the middle of her declaration. Her eyes amplified. Horror cloaked her gleaming expression as she robotically lowered her blinkers to see her body. His eyes tracked down to see a, gaping hole in the center of her bosom._

" _Bonnie. Bonnie," he hauntingly called her name as their bodies floated to the ground._

" _No, no, no, no," he horrifyingly chanted. "It's okay Bonnie. It's okay. I can save you. I can save you."_

" _Yeah, I don't think so," Kai said, towering over them with Bonnie's heart in his hand. He closed his hand into a tight fist and Bonnie's body vanquished into ashes. Damon solidified, tragedy wounding him._

Kai released him and magically undid Damon's bindings. He leaned over, pushing his mouth to his ear. "Bonnie's dead Damon, and you couldn't fucking save her?"

Damon struggled to stand, a catatonic look in his eyes.

"Damon, are you okay? Everything will be all right. You are not going to lose me," Elena said, fanatically stroking her fingers across his face.

"I have nothing," he whispered, walking mechanically out into the dreaded warehouse that was being set aglow by the pale orange luminosity of sunrise.

Bonnie successfully finds Damon using the tiny torn clothe, given to her by the crow. She teleport to the warehouse, seeing Kai, Elena, and Damon.

Damon kept absentmindedly walking toward the sunlight, fighting Elena's futile attempt at restraining him. He lifted his finger and proceeded to remove his daylight right.

"Damon, no! What are you doing? I'm right here! I'm right here!" Elena screamed as she tussled with him, trying to prevent him from removing his ring.

Kai gave a low, sinister sneaker in the background, amused by the unfortunate event unfolding right before his very eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Elena screeched bloody murder at Kai.

"Simple. I showed him a world without Bonnie." He gave an icy, evil grin.

"You bastard!" her voice brittle with wrath.

Damon pushed a desperate Elena to the ground and ripped off his ring, it fell to the floor, a loud clank crescendo through the abandoned building. He opened his arms to the heavens, closed his eyes, and welcomed the sun to shine down on him. His skin heated, blistered, and smoked.

"Damon!" Bonnie's voice rang out across the warehouse.

He jerked around. "Bonnie," he uttered. His lips started to lift into a smile. His radiant glow quickly faded as his skin went ablaze. He bellowed out in pain and dropped to the ground, trying to extinguish the fire with frantic slaps as he wriggled energetically about the ground.

Bonnie appeared to him with her hand, resting squarely on his shoulder, chanting words that soon snuffed out the fire. "Damon!" She teared up, agitated.

Kai picked up a dingy, ragged pipe and plunged it into Bonnie's back. Damon and Bonnie magnified with dreadfulness. "NO!" he released a mortified cry, whooshing Bonnie up into his arms.

"Hello, Bonnie. I'm Kai," he said coldly, laying a hand on her shoulder and begin siphoning her powers.

"GO!" Damon yelled.

Bonnie flicked her wrist, and they shadowed away.

Kai went bug-eyed with an astonishing jolt at seeing his greatest prize slip away. "Fuck! Fuck!" he let out a deafening squall that ripped through him, hurting his vocal cords. He stumped the floor with an indignant pout, snatching, and pulling appallingly at his own hair, still throwing an incensed tantrum.

 **o.O.o**

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon cradled her in his arms, smothering her with affection, forgetting her injury.

"Let me go," she sputtered on her own plasma.

"Take my blood." He ripped open his flesh with his razor-sharp canines and shoved his coursing wound into her mouth. She violently yanked away. She stood up and struggled to her dresser. She looked penetratingly in to the mirror at her shredded, blood gushing lesion as she lifted her shaky hand to feel the bleeding hole in her chest.

She barely grazed her wound when she whimpered, wounded.

"Let me heal you!" Damon screamed indignantly.

"I can heal myself," she said, meandering her lips furiously. She glared in the mirror, her eyes concentrating on her injury when it begins to mend before her daring gaze. Damon's eyes bulged at the sight of her marvelous power. He had never seen Bonnie do something so spectacular.

She closed her eyes and stumbled back to the bed once her healing completed. Although, her injury had healed, she remained whipped from exerting all her efforts into restoring herself.

"Bonnie, you healed yourself."

She looked torpidly about her room. His voice sounded as if it was coming from out in the distance.

He clutched her hand. His warm gesture took her away from her deep concentration.

"I remember. I remember what it was like to love you," he said dreamily.

She looked up at him with a vacant regard. "I've missed you Damon."

"…and I've missed you." He bequeathed her with a painfully, jubilant beam.

Her mouth blissfully arched as tears streamed down her cheek. She leaned into him and threw her arms around his neck. Damon lazily lifted his arms to embrace her back as he stared out into space, a deep attentiveness in his visage.

"The death of my own child couldn't bring me back," he compellingly whispered in recollection.

She peeled herself away from their squeeze and took him by the hands. "Don't think about that now."

He glanced at her for a second and then stood, turning his back to her. "I killed people Bonnie."

Her resounding silence caught his attention. "Bonnie," he called with a squint of his eyes.

She looked guiltily down at the floor.

"You don't forgive me."

"I do forgive you Damon, but…" her words caught.

"We have a child together Bonnie. We are a family." His voice quaked with the weight of his emotions.

"Damon," she said sternly, her hand held high, halting him. "Right now, we need to focus on that asshole that tried to kill me. Who was he?"

He stared at her for a moment before dissolving into a disbelieving chuckle.

"I don't know the guy Bonnie, and right now I think there are more important things to discuss, but hey… what do I know."

They glared at each other. It was the sound of Natasha's crying that broke their heated eyeballing.

"Natasha." Bonnie vaulted out of the room, rushing pass Damon. She marched to Lucy's room and burst in to see the woman bouncing Natasha in her arms, trying to give her a bottle.

"Bonnie, where have you been, and what the hell happened to you?" Lucy was appalled at her blood-covered cousin.

Damon came walking in to the room next.

"Damon!" Lucy gasped. "You're back." She paused. Anger splattered across her face. "Did you do this to Bonnie?"

"Lucy, we've got trouble. I met the witch that I believe was at Elena's place."

"Natasha." Damon gave a heavenly gasp. His gleeful glow interrupted Bonnie's attempt at all seriousness.

"My God, you've never met your daughter," she said with a devastating realization. She looked at their infant and grinned. "Natasha, meet your daddy." She walked the child to her father.

"My little girl," he croaked out with sentiment. He shyly stroked her face with the pad of his index finger as if he would contaminate her.

"Hold your little girl, Damon."

Lucy gushed.

"I'm filthy. I haven't had a shower in days. I can't," he replied with a sad chuckle.

"She doesn't care if her father is a mess. Look at me. I'm covered in blood." Bonnie tickled.

Damon carefully grabbed Natasha, a wondrous look in his eyes as he wrapped his large hands around her tiny little body and lifted her up at eye level, regarding every bit of his baby girl.

"I love you Natasha. I love you. I'm so angry with myself for not coming back for you."

"Damon, it's okay," Bonnie said in a shaky voice, faintly holding her hand to her chest, touched by Natasha's and Damon's encounter.

He cradled his daughter in his arms, kissing her forehead, and smelling her skin. He raised his sights, his pupils meeting Bonnie's.

"You're too good for me Bonnie Bennett, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you and Natasha." He handed his daughter back to her mother. He kissed Natasha's forehead as he smoothed back the soft straight hairs on her head. He looked up at Bonnie and feathered his fingers down her cheek.

"I love you Bonnie, and to truly love someone is to set them free." He paused with thought. "I can't bear to be with you after what I've done. You deserve better." He gave Bonnie a long, lingering kiss to her lips. He gifted her with a beatific ray and left.

Bonnie looked at the door with a dead seriousness, her body restrained as his declaration floated about in her brain.

"Bonnie, go after him!" Lucy exclaimed, profoundly concerned.

Bonnie spun around to the woman. "Lucy, I saw the witch that Elena's working with. He tried to kill me and take my powers. We have to stop him."

"Bonnie—did you not just hear what Damon said? He said goodbye." She let out an exasperated puff. "Are you going to let the man you love walk away without so much as a kiss my ass?"

"If you're not going to help me find the man who tried to kill me, then I'll do it myself!" Bonnie left the room in an incensed huff.

Lucy stared at her bedroom door, incredulously shaking her head. "That bitch is in denial."

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for having so little Bamon. I had to setup the next part of the saga, and finally write a scene of Beremy, giving them closure. I promise next chapter will have more Bamon and Tessa and Stefan or Stessa, whatever… LOL!


	21. Chapter 21 Hypocrisy

**A/N:** I tried to update a little sooner this time. I loved how this chapter poured out of me. I didn't have to really think to hard about the next scene and how it was going to go. I guess those 5 and a ½ months off, helped clear my mind.

 **Enjoy!** Copyright infringement not intended.

 **Oblivion Chapter 21: Hypocrisy**

Damon vampire sped down highways, trails, and through forests, an expression of a man determined to make things in his life right on his face. Although he had said goodbye to Bonnie, her and their beautiful baby girl governed his heart. Loving them fueled his aspirations for more than hunting prey and screwing some dingy broad he could meet at a bar or some sorority house.

Damon's brow arched like strong check marks upon seeing a distinctively beautiful woman wandering on the same path as him. Her gait steady and lugubrious and his, a mad man, traveling at high velocity, and fast approaching to dangerously and furiously crash smack-dab into her.

Dirt kicked up like a dust storm as he came to a violently loud skid before abruptly stopping centimeters from smashing into her.

The woman screamed and threw her hands up, shielding herself from their near missed impact.

"Tessa! What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the highway?" Damon bellowed, miffed.

"I could ask you the same thing! Phew, you stink. Where the hell have you been?" she carped.

"My Ex., that's what happened to me. The bitch held me captive, her pathetic attempt at trying to make me see how much I love her," he retorted animatedly.

"Ugh, the doppelganger. Do you want me to kill her?"

Damon gurgled, amused. "Though her death would free me of a great annoyance. I can't bear the thought of seeing the woman I once cared for dead."

"You mean the woman you still love."

"I'm not in love with Elena," he spat defensively.

"I know that, but you still care for her no less. What is it with you Salvatore men and Patrova women?" she groaned.

"Enough about the pathetic doppelganger and the slutty Patrova line. What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" he reiterated, ruffled.

"I just left your house," she answered sadly.

"Couldn't you have teleported back to the cave you came from," he teased in a serious tone.

"Yes, I could have, but I'm sad. Stefan still doesn't have his humanity, and to top it off—I think I'm falling in love with him."

"…and?" Damon rolled his eyes dynamically.

"We are having a child you nitwit. Stefan is worried that he will hurt the baby, and now I'm beginning to think he will, too." She started sniveling. "My baby won't have a daddy." She begins to full on cry. She shoved her, sobbing face into her hands, and fell against Damon's chest.

"Oh, my," Damon rolled his eyes skyward and timidly patted her head. "Stefan's not going to eat the baby, and you're not going to leave him when he needs you the most. Now, come on. You're going home with me."

"No, I can't," she cried. She then looked up at him, wiping away her tears. "How did you get your humanity back?"

"I don't want to talk about that now," he replied, before heaving her over his shoulder and then taking off like the speed of sound. Tessa screamed to the top of her lungs until she caved to the velocity of wind, flapping against her face, snuffing out her voice.

They came to a sudden stop once at the entrance of the boarding house. Tessa's voice wind down as if a siren after being turned off. He placed her on the ground, and she gave him several violent whacks to the back of his head and back. He retorted with loud yelps and throwing up his arms to block her attack.

"Will you stop!" he rebuked, grabbing the doorknob, twisting it to enter the house.

He opened the door for Tessa, who crept in as she was trying to go unnoticed. He entered the house after her, slamming the door shut.

Stefan leaned forward on the couch, looking around to see who was entering. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," he said, looking his brother up and down. He searched his brother's face, which was splatted with dried blood. His scrutinize toured to his dirt-covered chest, then to his dirty, stained pants; stained with his blood and the dirt from the warehouse.

"You look like shit, and smell like it, too," Stefan discerned as he got to his feet, a glass of bourbon in hand.

Damon snatched a bottle of bourbon from the bar and poured himself a tall glass. He drunk his first glass and then poured another, downing it in one gulp, too.

"I guess you'll tell me all about your little adventure after you refuel," Stefan said coolly, and then took a sip of his drink. He soon looked up to find Tessa had returned. "Tessa," he said, winded, yearning in his view.

"Hey, Stefan," she replied, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey," he answered dryly. He sat his drink down on the table and looked back up at her. "I'll leave you two alone," he stated, looking between Tessa and his brother.

"Why are you leaving us alone? She's not here for me," Damon advised, pouring more of the good stuff into his tumbler. "Stefan, is that blood on the couch? It better be your blood, or so help me God."

"Yup, he's back." Stefan laughed. He averted his attention to Tessa to find her, biting down on a giggle, too.

"You got rid of the… the—you know. Good." Tessa blushed.

"Yeah, I got rid of that, but looks like I missed a spot," Stefan wisecracked, shyly smoothing back his healthy, bronze locks, his cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat and gave his consideration back to his brother. "…so, where the hell have you been?"

"I've been with Elena. The bitch kidnapped and tortured me. She did it all in the name of love," he explained over exaggeratedly.

"Why am I, not surprised?" Stefan grinned as he leaned down and rested his hands on the back of the couch. Tessa came and sat down on the sofa. She sat back between his hands. He instinctively knelt, nuzzled his nose in her hair, and kissed her head. She blushed.

"Well, her technique worked. You're back. I guess Bonnie was an epic rebound," he said with malice, envy reflecting in his eyes.

"Elena didn't bring me back you idiot. I am back because of Bonnie. I lost," his words lingered.

Stefan's eyelids thinned to slits, speculation in his air. "Did… did Bonnie die?" Stefan petrified; concern mirrored in his visage.

Damon looked distractedly out into thin air. "In my mind she did, and it was enough to destroy me," he explained, his voice soft, moisture drowning his iris.

"I don't understand. How did your mind conjure up such a vivid thought, especially in your state?" Tessa probed.

"Elena brought some witch to the warehouse. He made me see Bonnie's death—right before he tried to make that vision as real as it was in my head."

"Wait a minute. Someone tried to kill Bonnie?" Tessa angered.

"Yes, he drove a dirty pipe into her back, but Bonnie healed herself," he said, marveling.

"Oh, thank God." She inhaled, relieved.

Damon slammed down the bottle of bourbon and his glass and stormed off.

"Where are you going now?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to find and kill the motherfucker that hurt Bonnie, that's where." He raged into his bedroom, not closing his door for privacy. He yanked off his clothes with as much anger as he did when he shoved the door to his bedroom open. He flicked on the bathroom light and violently twisted the knobs of the shower to let the water warm.

He stood under the hot, scolding water, tensely grinding his jaw as he distractedly washed the evidence of the past few days of torture from his body.

"I'm coming with you. You're going to need my help if you want to find the witch that hurt Bonnie," Tessa said after sliding the glass shower door open with urgency.

"Cassie showed me the death of my child, and I didn't come back. What kind of father am I?" Damon spluttered with emotion as he rotated around to face Tessa. In this moment, Damon did not care that she had just invaded his privacy or about her proposal to help him kill Bonnie's attacker.

"I don't know how to answer that Damon, but what I do know, ironically, from the little time that I've known you is that you're going to make a great father."

"Bonnie is your light Damon. She made you see the best part of humanity. Knowing that anyone would want to hurt her or that she could die… guts you, that's why seeing her death brought you back," Stefan explained, opening the shower door even wider, exposing Damon's nudity further.

Damon leaned against the shower wall, letting their enlightened words about his dilemma pour into his consciousness. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He gave a silly smirk.

"Well, duh," said Stefan.

"We are literally the wisest people on the planet," added Tessa.

"…so much damn man pain. Quit being a whiny little bitch," Stefan insulted.

"You're always feeling sorry for yourself. Jesus. Get over it already," Tessa slighted. She looked at Stefan and they had a blissful hoot at Damon's expense.

"Alright, get the fuck out." Damon shoved them out the shower entrance and closed the door.

"Oh, but we were having a moment." Tessa laughed.

.oOo.

Bonnie had taking her shower and got dressed for the day. She fed Natasha and laid her down as she had fallen asleep during feeding. She laid across in her bed, legs crossed at the ankles, hands resting on her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. Her diary lay beside her as if she had an inkling to log her harrowing day with her newfound foe.

"Bonnie," Caroline announced as she simultaneously knocked and opened Bonnie's bedroom door.

"Caroline, hey," Bonnie greeted, as she set up on the bed, folding her legs.

Caroline flopped down beside her. She took Bonnie and squeezed her tight. "How are you feeling? Lucy told me about what happened between you and Damon, and about someone trying to kill you?"

"Why is what happened between me and Damon more important than the fact that some asshole tried to kill me?" Bonnie became incensed.

"No one is saying that Bonnie. We live in Mystic Falls. Someone is always trying to or has killed one of us at least once or twice. I care about you almost dying, but I know we are going to find the son of a bitch and make him pay, but you cannot tell me that what happened between you and Damon is not weighing heavily on your mind. I know that you are worried about him and your relationship with him. You'd have to be nuts to not think about your future with Damon," Caroline refuted sternly.

Bonnie gave her a knowing mien but remained hushed on the matter. "He said that we're too good for him. He thinks we are better off without him," she mumbled under her breath.

"…and, what do you think?"

"He killed people Caroline. What would it look like if I take him back? I'd be no better than Elena."

Caroline chuckled. "Show me one person in Mystic Falls that doesn't live in a glass house."

"That's not the point Caroline. I am supposed to be the moral center of the group. I'm supposed to be with someone like Jeremy or Matt," she explained bitterly.

"Oh, I didn't know that there was a law that said only certain people could be together. I thought we were supposed to be with the one we love, the one that makes us happy."

"I can't be a hypocrite Caroline."

"Are you really going to punish Damon for not being himself? He was not in control of his emotions. Vampires can literally turn off a part of ourselves that does not allow us to care or feel. Our moral filters severed." She huffed. "The Bonnie I know is compassionate. She understands a person's faults. When did you become this self-righteous person, who has forgotten the meaning of forgiveness?"

"I'm still that person Caroline," she protested with uncertainty.

"Look, there was a time when Damon was diabolical. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was in touch with his humanity, but he didn't care, hence how he treated me and his brother when he first arrived in Mystic Falls, but this time is different, so while you deliberate on what you want from life, think about the entire picture. Don't do something you'll regret." Caroline gave her a long focused and concerned regard before leaving Bonnie with her thoughts.

Bonnie looked at the door, grimacing. "You don't know everything Caroline," she complained. She pushed her chin into the palm of her hands and moped.

"Why did you try to kill Bonnie? That wasn't the plan," Elena barked.

Kai spun around. He shoved her violently down to the sofa and gave her a sadistic, blaring gape.

He had teleported them to a large manor outside of town.

Elena looked over to see dead bodies, laying on the floor. Kai covered the bodies of the former homeowners with a simple white sheet.

"Whose house is this, because I know it's not yours."

"Do you ever shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I'm trying to think here!" he blasted.

"None of this would have ever happened had you stuck to the plan and showed Damon a world without me."

Kai doubled over with a larger than life guffaw. "You can't be this dense. Damon is not in love with you sweetheart. He is in love with Bonnie, not you. I suggest you move on with your miserable little life."

"That's not true. Damon will always love me. I am his life," she uttered. She went soundless with thought. "Damon doesn't love me," she said sadly.

"Duh," Kai replied as he went to look out the majestic window in the great room.

"Maybe you can create a spell that will make Damon forget all about Bonnie, and you can make her fall in love with you. This way, no one will get hurt."

Kai slowly turned around, giving her an incredulous regard. "My God, you really are a dense motherfucker. Look, I do not give a damn about your relationship with the brooding vampire. All I want is Bonnie's power. What about this do you not understand darling?"

Elena stood up, gaining her resolve and some semblance of courage. "First off, I'm not dense, and secondly, you're never going to get Bonnie's power. As I said before, there are many witches, vampires, and werewolves in this town and none of them are going to let you hurt Bonnie, so you would be wise to listen to me. You, psychotic asshole."

He went slack-jawed. "Now you're starting to sound like someone I want to partner with. Sit down; you, crazy bitch. Let's hear your plan."

"Stop… calling me names. Partnerships don't work this way."

"Whatever." Kai trundled his eyes heavenward.

33333

"Okay, so we're not here so you and Damon can work things out. We are here because you want him to baby sit Natasha, while you go look for Elena and her new witch buddy Kai?" Lucy explained incredulously with a strong roll of her eyes.

"Someone has to watch Natasha!" Bonnie blurted snappily.

"Tyler was practically coming to tears as he pleaded for you to leave the baby with him, but let's leave the baby with Damon and the psycho, blood thirsty vampire."

"Damon needs to be a part of his child's life. He can't walk away from fatherhood because his feelings are hurt." Bonnie got out of the car, slamming the door shut. She grabbed Natasha and her diaper bag from the backseat. "Are you coming with me?" she said to Lucy.

"I don't want to witness this… this, this trifling stuff. I'm so disappointed right now." Lucy puffed up.

"Fine. I don't need you!" Bonnie affronted and then went traipsing up the steps to the front door of the boarding house. She fitfully rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Ms. Bonnie," Stefan said. He lost his smile after his eyes landed on baby Natasha. "Wow, you brought Natasha," he acknowledged, flabbergasted.

"Is Damon here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Stefan informed, still standing in the doorway, blocking the entrance.

"Stefan, will you please let me inside. Natasha is not getting any lighter in this car seat," she advised, annoyed.

"Oops." Stefan chuckled and stepped aside.

Bonnie walked fast. Her boots stomped hard as she crossed the hard wood flooring. Stefan watched her with a smoldering grin on his lips with his arms crossed as he leaned handsomely against the banister of the stairwell.

Bonnie started to knock on Damon's cracked door but halted once she saw Tessa sitting on the bed with a half-naked Damon. He caught Bonnie out the corner of his eye. He leaned in close to Tessa, keeping her attention on his cellphone.

"Okay, she's there, but they're not with her," Damon informed sneakily to Tessa, before bestowing her with a flirtatious smirk and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I really appreciate you being here for me and helping me." He clutched Tessa's hand fondly as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"It's my pleasure," Tessa said as she placed her hand over his. She leaned into him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Damon stole a scheming peep at Bonnie.

Bonnie loudly cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting something?" she said nastily.

Tessa and Damon calmly looked over at Bonnie.

"Bonnie and baby Natasha!" Tessa gushed as she made hast to them. "How's baby Natasha?" She kissed the baby and playfully spoke gibberish.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Damon—alone," Bonnie advised coldly.

"Sure," Tessa answered sweetly, not noticing Bonnie's aura of annoyance.

Damon sat on the side of the bed; his hands linked forlornly between his legs as he looked down with a dejected daze in his peepers.

"Will you babysit Natasha? Lucy and I are going to try and find this Kai, whomever."

"No can do. I've got places to go and people to see," he replied, jumping off the bed, and peeling back Natasha's blanket. A view of her made him reddened with a smirk.

"Hey, Natasha. What's that? Yes, your mother is crazy."

"Whatever," Bonnie grumbled.

Damon ignored her and continued to gush over his baby girl. "God she is so beautiful." He feathered his finger down her face and kissed her cheek. He peered over at Bonnie and gave her a dirty look before yanking off his towel. He on purposely slapped her across the ass with the towel and swaggered to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers.

Bonnie swallowed deeply as her gape glued to his bare rump and his semi hardened cock.

"You need to spend some time with your daughter Damon, and besides, someone has to stop this guy before he kills someone else."

"Like I said before Bonnie—you and Natasha don't need me in your lives. I'll only hurt you," he proclaimed, avoiding eye contact with her as he sauntered over to the closet. He remained hidden in the closet, trying to avoid her heated gawk, as he got dressed.

"Damon, this is not about you and your ego. I'm not going to let you cut ties with your daughter," she exclaimed sternly.

Damon popped out of the closet, giving her a heated glower as he slid his grey t-shirt over his head. "My ego? My ego Bonnie, really?"

"Yes, your ego," she replied coolly, sitting Natasha on top of the bed along with her diaper bag.

"I return to the woman I love more than life itself to find that she doesn't want me anymore. I tell her I am setting her free, and she lets me up and walk out of her life without so much as a kiss my ass! Now you come over here… hours later, demanding I babysit. No, Bonnie! I've got shit to do!"

"I'll babysit," Stefan said, standing casually in the frame of the door.

"NO!" Bonnie and Damon shouted to the heavens in unison as they diverted a highly mortified gape in Stefan's direction.

"Fine. You don't have to be such assholes about it." Stefan slighted and swaggered off.

"Jesus why is he stalking me," Damon said under his breath.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other, breathing a sigh of relief as they locked glances. They both chuckled, still gawking amorously at each other. Bonnie blinked her lashes, bringing herself back to reality. "…so, you're not going to keep Natasha?"

"Nope," Damon answered nonchalantly and left the room. He hightailed it downstairs to find that Tyler, Melissa, and Lucy were there, too.

"Oh, look, it's dumb and dumber and Lucy." He gave a wisecracking grin.

"Says the dumbest one of them all," Melissa shot back.

"Where's Natasha," inquired Tyler.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Bonnie complained as she carefully descended the stairs, baby in tow.

"Bonnie you can't be serious about letting Damon and Stefan keep Natasha. She's not going to be safe here."

Damon frowned at Tyler. "Excuse me," he bit sharply.

"I highly resent that," said Stefan, grinning.

"This coming from the guy who's worried about eating his own child," Tyler offended.

Stefan vamped up and angrily pumped his fist. His sight averted over to Natasha. His shoulders sunk.

"Stefan," Tessa said, stroking his arm. He looked down at her, softening his scowl.

"Tessa, you ready to go babe," Damon blurted. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He looked back at Bonnie. He smirked when he noticed her dead set gaze on him.

"Babe? What the hell kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Tessa whispered between tight lips.

Damon leaned down to her earlobe and whispered, "Go with the flow." He kissed her sensually on the cheek as he led her out the door.

Bonnie held so strongly to Natasha's car seat that her fingertips turned white. Stefan folded his arms snappily. His brow crumbled; rage etched across his face.

"Damon, I don't appreciate being used in your little game. You could ruin my delegate relationship with Bonnie."

"Relax, it'll be fine. Bonnie loves you." He coolly brushed off her concerns as he opened the door for her to climb inside his Camaro. He hopped inside the car next and smiled over at her. "Let's go kill a witch."

"Yeah, let's, but let us do it without all the fake lovey dovey crap," she needled.

.oOo.

"Bonnie, I forbid you to leave Natasha with Stefan," Tyler chided.

"Forbid? Tyler that's a pretty strong word coming from a guy who's not Natasha's father," Bonnie snubbed.

"You know what I mean Bonnie!" He pleaded, waving his hands all about.

"I'm not leaving Natasha here with Stefan but will you… can you babysit her while Lucy and I try to locate this Kai?" she asked, shamefaced.

"I'm standing right here," Stefan reminded.

"Oh, so now you want me to babysit." Tyler folded his arms, pouting like a child.

"Are you going to babysit her or not Tyler?"

"I don't know. You hurt my feelings Bonnie."

"Oh, for Pete's sake. I'll keep her," Stefan growled, annoyed.

"No! No!" Tyler pointed a strong finger at Stefan in warning, his eyes magnified with sternness.

"Fuck all of you!" Stefan bellowed and stalked out of the house.

"Poor Stefan," Bonnie murmured with sadness.

"Don't feel sorry for him. He needs to work on getting back his humanity," Lucy reminded.

:::::::::

Klaus let Tessa and Damon inside his humbled abode. Damon flashed upstairs to find Cassie.

"Damon, you can't!" Klaus shouted and then took off after him.

"Stefan, hey," Tessa said answering her cellphone.

"…so, now you want Damon?" he blurted, his underwear all in a twist, jealous.

Tessa laughed. "You can't be serious."

"What was with all the touchy-feely stuff and kissing? You're having my baby, not his, and he loves Bonnie, not you," his voice splintered under the weight of his tenderness.

"First of all, I don't want Damon. Nothing about your brother entices me, and secondly, how could you think so low of me?"

Stefan sat down on the steps of the large quad. "No one trust me with my own niece."

"Stefan, you don't even trust yourself with your own niece or your own child for that matter. Why do you care so much all of sudden?"

"… because, I want to see if I can handle being around a baby. It was not that hard. I didn't feel any inkling of an urge to drain her dry," he gave a cheerless chortle.

"Your humanity is showing," she flattered.

"…and you know it was so easy to be around Natasha because she wasn't covered in her mother's blood, so I think it's safe to say that you won't eat the baby." She paused. "Well, as long as you're not around when I give birth."

Stefan face palmed; wretchedness traveled up his body like chills. "I gotta go." He simply hung up without saying goodbye.

"Stefan," she called to dead silence.

 _ **Upstairs…**_

Damon flashed to every room, kicking in doors to find Cassie. He paused for a moment to size up Klaus's bedroom. He snarled after seeing his properly decorative man cave. He came to the last bedroom of the house to find Cassie, sitting on the side of her bed, putting on her shoes.

"Damon," she gasped in horror.

He zoomed over to her, yanked her up by her shirt, and savagely tore into her neck with his knife-like incisors. Klaus vampire sped over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and slung him across the room. He fed Cassie some of his blood and helped her up on the bed.

"Are you fucking crazy? I said you could come over and talk to her. Talk to her, not make a meal out of her!"

"She made me miss the birth of my child!" Damon shouted, indignation burning in his face.

Tessa came running in to the room. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I did it for Elena, and it was stupid! It all seemed so simple until I realized you did not love Elena, but she wouldn't let it go!" Cassie sobbed violently. Klaus sat down on the bed and gave her a comforting hug.

"Where is she?" Damon interrogated, still incensed with Cassie.

"I don't know!"

"Who is that whack job she's hanging out with?"

"I don't know! What guy?"

Damon jumped to his feet, raced over to her, and invaded her personal space. "You're fucking worthless. No wonder Elena could easily make a fool of you!"

"That's enough Damon," Tessa said.

"I think it's time you leave," Klaus said callously.

"I wasn't going to kill her. I wanted to shake her up a little," Damon explained guiltily. His defense did not ease Klaus's uneasiness.

"Klaus, may I?" Tessa said, gesturing to Cassie.

Klaus nodded.

Tessa knelt in front of Cassie. She grabbed her wrist, smiled sweetly up at her, and softly chanted as she traced her fingers down her cheek. "…so, you don't know this other witch that Elena's hanging out with, and you don't know where Elena is now?"

Cassie lazily blinked her lashes and looked woozily at Tessa.

"No, I don't. Last time I saw her was at the warehouse. She got a call from someone. She left and she never came back. I got scared when I saw that Damon was about to break free. I tried calling Elena, but she never answered."

Tessa's and Damon's eyeballs locked. "She's telling the truth."

"Great." Damon blew out an exasperated puff of air. "I'll call Alaric. Maybe he's seen her."

"All right, you've gotten what you wanted. I think it is best you leave," Klaus said with a loud slap of his hands, gaining their attention.

Damon stormed out of the room. Tessa politely nodded. Klaus ushered her out of the room and walked her to the front door where she met up with Damon.

"Klaus, I won't apologize for what I did. Elena's psychotic friend tried to kill Bonnie. I needed answers from Cassie. If there were another way."

"There's always another way Damon. You saw that when Tessa spoke to her."

"You have your way and I have mine."

"Touché," Klaus grinned. "If you need my help taking care of your little problem, let me know," Klaus offered. They gave a nod and a half smirk before parting ways.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you try to take someone's head off," Tessa taunted.

"That's what happens when you need to get laid. I haven't had sex in over a week," Damon strongly enunciated.

"I'm getting so much sex from Stefan that it's more than made up for the two-thousand years I spent entombed."

Damon turned her a deliberate, disgusting frown and shivered. "Why would you put an image like that in my head? I hate you, crazy pants."

Tessa split her sides with hilarity.

3 3 3

"Alaric."

"Uh, Damon," Alaric greeted, his brow furrowed with confusion. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Elena's delusional ass kidnapped and tortured me. Now she's working with some asshole named Kai, who tried to kill Bonnie by the way," Damon rattled off, charging in to the living room.

"What the hell did you say?" Alaric stated as if he had seen a ghost.

"I said… some asshole named Kai tried to kill Bonnie and Elena kidnapped me."

"Jo's dead," Alaric uttered, shattered.

"Wait a minute, so this Kai gentleman, is Jo's and Liv's brother Malachi," Tessa grasped, deliberation in her eyes.

"Yes," Alaric uttered somberly as he lowered himself down in to the recliner. "I bet he followed Luke here and killed him. This would explain why Elena is missing. He must have abducted her."

"Abducted her my ass. She's working with that demonic son of a bitch," Damon blasted.

"Elena would never do what you're explaining. I refuse to believe that," Alaric protested, water pooling in his eyes.

"Alaric, Elena had that asshole spell me, hoping that I would fall magically in love with her."

Bonnie barged in, eyes bulged, slacked-jawed. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I… I stopped by to see a friend before Tessa and I go on a date," Damon stuttered adorably.

"What?" Tessa swirled around, giving him a dirty and infuriated glower.

"Shhh, sexy pants," Damon said, pressing his finger with force against her lips, twisting and squashing them as he continued to plant his finger, hard, against her mouth, hushing her. "Let's go toots." He reeled her around, smacked her on the ass, and practically shoved her out the door.

"Damon." Bonnie shouted, jogging down the steps after him, inflamed.

"Bonnie, there is nothing going on with me and Damon," Tessa blurted.

"I will deal with you later." Bonnie pointed her finger angrily at Tessa and gave her a serious eye roll.

"What did I do?" Tessa said, baffled.

"Why are you running all around town with Tessa? She likes Stefan. She's pregnant with his child in case you forgot."

"Why do you care what I do with Tessa or anyone else for that matter?" Damon said cutely, crossing his arms, his baby blues sparkling with excitement.

"Don't do this Damon. You know I love you."

"Then be with me Bonnie. Let's be a family, you, me, and Natasha."

She gave him a long and grave observation.

"Why do I even bother." Damon pivoted towards the car to leave.

Bonnie grabbed his arm, bringing him back to her. He glanced down at her hand, holding on to him.

"Don't grab me and give me nostalgic, sexy looks unless you plan on planting a sloppy wet kiss on me," he said with a dead seriousness.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" she inquired rapturously.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" he fussed, giving his chest an exasperated whack.

"Damon," she panted.

"Bye Bonnie. I told you I had shit to do."

"Screw you Damon!" she balled up her fist and screamed with rage.

"No, forget you Bonnie!"

"Go to hell!" she shot.

"Rot in hell!" he retorted.

"Kiss my ass!" She huffed and gave him the finger.

"Eat my ass!"

"Guah!" Bonnie gasped.

Damon hopped in the car and start driving off. He came to a screeching stop, rolled down the window, and shouted, "Stop following me!" he yelled and then sped off.

33333

Damon and Tessa came up empty handed on finding Kai. The sun was now starting to set, and Tessa wanted to turn in for the night. Damon had almost forgotten that she was expecting, as the only thing he cared about was catching and killing the man that tried to kill Bonnie. He would have continued his search for Kai and Elena, but his brain was heavy with thoughts of every encounter he had with Bonnie that day as well as the little nuggets of happiness he felt at seeing his daughter for the first time.

He grinned every time he would think about how beautiful she was. He wished that he could say that she looked identical to her mother, but he could not help but see her pale blue eyes. They were the beautiful reminder that she was his.

He dragged himself inside the house, twirling his keys around his finger, his eyelids heavy, and his brow relaxed with fatigue. He still had not properly fed since being free from Elena's clutches. Damon came to a sudden standstill when he saw Bonnie standing in front of the fireplace, rocking his baby girl in her arms.

"Bonnie," he gulped.

"Hi, I thought I'd come by and compare notes with you on our search for Kai."

"Uh, how did you know?" he let out an adorable hoarsely chuckle. "Seems you'd want to talk about something else," he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing." He gave a knowing grin. "What's up?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Klaus told me you were searching for Kai. He also told me that Cassie was involved and that you almost ripped her head off."

"Okay, let me explain about what happened with Cassie. I swear I was not going to kill her, but I was, well, I still am pissed with her. All I really wanted was to shake her up, scare the truth out of her." He presented a disingenuous smirk.

"You wanted to terrorize her." Bonnie gave him a knowing simper.

He walked swiftly over to Bonnie, a painful, loving look in his eyes. "She made me miss the birth of our child."

"Damon, you were in a terrible state. You wouldn't have cared about Natasha's birth anyway."

"Maybe so, but I sure as hell would have remembered and celebrated her birth once I came back to my senses, but now we'll never know," he said miserably.

They awkwardly fell silent. Damon put his concentration on his daughter. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Bonnie kissed Natasha's forehead and then handed her to her father. She went and sat down on the couch and took a sip of her cola.

Damon swayed his daughter in his arms. He showered her with sweet kisses to her face and head as he gently patted her back.

"You are really good at that."

"I've watched mothers do this for decades Bon Bon."

"Do you want to keep her tonight?" she gleamed.

"…but what about Stefan?" he squinted his eyes, concerned.

"I know you won't let anything happen to her, but don't tell Tyler that I let you keep her, or he'll have a fit." She laughed.

"Who the hell is Tyler to tell you, or me, when and where we can take our child?" Damon's jaw clenched with irritation.

"Easy Damon. He only wants to protect her."

"…so, do I, and so do you for that matter." A hush fell over the room, allowing Damon to calm after hearing Bonnie's remarks.

"I think she's asleep," he said before walking Natasha to the bassinet. "Who bought this bassinet?"

"Mm, I think Stefan."

Damon sat down on the sofa next to Bonnie. They grinned nervously at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So," Damon nervously tapped his fingers and gave a shy chuckle.

"We've been fighting with each other all day," she reminded.

"You saved my life today Bonnie," he said cutting her off. "If you had not teleported to that warehouse when you did, I would have been ashes."

"Why were you going to kill yourself? You said the thought of losing Natasha could not bring you back. Who was the person that brought you back Damon?" Bonnie's voice wavered with fear and emotion.

"It was you Bonnie. You. I cannot bear to live in a world where you do not exist. You are my light. You're my hope."

"Damon," the words were caught in her throat as romanticism filled her. "I never thought that I would mean so much to anyone."

"Well, you mean that much to me." He radiated. "How can we get pass all that's happened with us. Me not trusting you in Gardenia. You not believing in me. Me turning off my humanity and killing," he dropped off.

"We need a little time; some time apart will do us good."

"You've wanted time apart since Gardenia. I think you're just plan stubborn."

"Yes, I am stubborn, and I was also wrong. What I did to you in Gardenia was unfair. I should have been building a life with you, not pushing you away," she explained earnestly.

"…but isn't that what you're doing right now?" Damon shook his head, displeased.

"This time it's different. When Stefan was in trouble back in Gardenia, we did not handle it well at all. You didn't trust that I had yours and Stefan's best interest at heart."

"…and you didn't understand that I wasn't at my best self because my brother is the only blood relative I have left in this world."

"Ugh, we're at an impasse again." she sighed, melancholy overtaking her.

Damon chuckled genuinely. "Bonnie, this is what makes a relationship, but at the end of the day, it all worked out."

"You were angry with me Damon, and if something had happened to your brother, I wonder would we be having this conversation right now. Would I still be your light? Your hope?"

Contemplation mirrored in Damon's air. "Okay. Okay." He tried to walk away. Bonnie pulled him back down to the sofa.

"Then there's the people you killed. I have scolded every bad person about killing innocent people. What statement would I be making to my friends and enemies alike if I take you back? Will I be like Elena?"

"Well, you're not throwing me up against a wall and fucking me right now, so I'd say you're nothing like Elena," he jested and laughed at his own witticism.

Bonnie laughed, too.

"Did she really do that?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose with repugnance.

"Yes, she did. One night we argued about how she was bending her morals to be with me and that she wanted to break up and be friends, then the next thing I know, we were ripping off each other's clothes and screwing."

"You two were very passionate," Bonnie giggled. Damon simply smiled, his starry-eyed gaze burrowing into hers.

"I really want to make love to you," he uttered with desperation, oozing with desire for her.

Their sights remained locked; their focus was solely on each other, and nothing else.

"The night can't end like that, but I do want to leave you with this." Bonnie leaned into him. He leaned back into her. Their lips met. She pushed her mouth every so softly into his, he reciprocated her affection. Their tongues embarked on a whimsical swirling journey. She gripped the back of his head, pushing him deeper into her chops as she laced her fingers through his raven mane.

He grabbed her face, inserting his tongue in and out of her maw with an enamored vigor. He begins to push her down to the sofa. Bonnie broke free, panting with pleasure, and glowing with infatuation.

"God, I love you so much." She dropped to her knees and undid his pants.

Damon sprang to help her. He pushed his pants down passed his hardness. She pulled his jeans to his ankles and inserted his cock into her mouth. She robustly sucked the head of his shaft as she strongly stroked the base of his stiffened member.

He closed his eyes. The corner of his mouth bowed with delight. He started chanting her name. He lifted his lashes to watch her use her mouth to make love to his engorged member.

 _I am no better than Elena,_ her brain whispered, but she kept going as if her mouth and hands had a mind of their own.

Damon gathered her hair, lifting it out the way as moans and pleasurable sighs escaped his lips. His head fell back against the couch, his head swaying happily as he fought back the urge to cum too soon.

His legs tensed and released as she licked, kissed, and cuddled his balls, and then went back to using her mouth to pull on his cock vigorously. He jerked out a yelp. His release was churning and knotting up in his gut. He grabbed his shaft, yanking it out of Bonnie's mouth and stroked out his ejaculation. He chuckled with satisfaction as his juices expelled and poured over his fingers.

Bonnie kissed between his thighs and stroked them as she slumped between his legs, sated. "I'm a fool, a hypocrite," she whispered dejectedly.

Damon lay back into the sofa, his arm resting on his forehead, and his blues hidden under his eyelids. His eyes popped open upon hearing her take on what she had done.

"No, you're in love, and I'm in love with you. This is what people in love do Bonnie. You are not alone in this. I will return your affections," he declared ever so sweetly.

"On another note, I think I'm going to need a new couch. I just wiped my semen—all, over the seat cushion."

Bonnie doubled over with amusement.

Damon flashed a huge grin.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan killed people on this couch." He hurriedly looked down at Bonnie, smiling. "Aw, you're laughing."

"Yup, I think I'm laying on some dried blood," Bonnie affirmed still laughing. She hopped off the floor, onto his lap, and pecked his lips. He wrapped her up in his protective snuggle.

Electronica music rang out deafeningly across the nightclub. Elena found herself in a nightspot with Kai. They sat in the darkest corner of the joint. Kai wearing a silly smile, lusting after every woman that walked passed him.

"You are under dressed!" Kai yelled to Elena. Her attire consisted of skinny jeans, a short sleeved, floral peasant top, and plan black booties.

"You forced me to come here!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right I did." He flashed her a proud sneer. "I've never been to a nightclub. Can you believe that?"

Elena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her club soda.

"I missed out on so much being isolated in the past!"

Elena still did not engage in conversation with him.

"You are not very nice!" he observed.

"You took me against my will!" she stated.

"Now that is a lie! That is a damn lie! I offered to kill you, put you out of your misery, but no, you wanted to make a deal, so you offered up your best friend." He tickled.

Guilt fled across her cheeks.

"While probing your memory, I saw how all these men of Mystic fall all over themselves to be in your presence, it's disgusting. Stefan, Damon, Matt, but the worse was Elijah. What a dense fellow. He believed you are a compassionate human being. I say, you must be the most selfish individual I have had the misfortune of knowing. Cheers! You are what I aspire to be when I grow up." He chugged down his shot and followed it with a gulp of beer.

Elena glowered. "You don't know me!"

"Of course, I do! You wanna dance?" he grinned.

Elena presented him a wrinkled nose and twisted lips of disdain.

"Fine! I didn't want to dance with you anyway."

Kai popped a mint in his mouth. He hopped up from the table and prowled through the nightclub. He pushed and elbowed himself through the crowd of people dancing. He was looking for anyone that would be looking back at him, too.

"I'm cute, right?" he whispered to himself.

"Oh, that guy is so sexy, and he's coming this way!" the female squealed.

"Yeah, he's cute, but he has creepy eyes."

"No way!"

"Sarah Nelson, stop it!"

"What?" she feigned.

"You're too trusting, and you fall too fast and too hard," her friend warned.

"Omigod, I said that he was cute, not that I would die for him!"

"Hello, ladies," Kai flirted inelegantly.

"Hi, yourself, cutie," said Sarah. She looked at her friend and giggled.

"I'm going to throw up," her friend said, skewing her eyes sideways.

"You wanna dance?"

"You want to introduce yourself first," the friend said nastily.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kai." He animatedly stuck out his hand.

"I'm Becca," she retorted in an icy tone, snubbing his offering hand.

"I'm Sarah, Kai. Nice to meet you."

"May I still have that dance?" He schmoozed.

"Sure. I'll be back Becca," she singsong and gave her friend a wink as Kai led her out on the dance floor.

Sarah walked carefully in her black stilettos, mini, sequin skirt, and flirty low back, sleeveless top. Kai whirled her around, and suddenly, he did not know what to do. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then her waist, and then stepped back, hands in the air as if to concede. Sarah tickled.

"Oh, you're a gentleman. Here," she said, taking his hands and resting them on her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck, linking her fingers, and rocked them in place.

"I guess I should be thankful that this is a slow song." He nervously cleared his throat.

"What, you can't dance?"

"I've been known to cut a rug in my day." He laughed.

Sarah howled. "How old are you? You sound like my father."

"Oops. I'm twenty-four."

"I'm twenty-three."

"What college do you attend?" she asked.

"I'm not in college. You?" he delved.

"I attend Duke University," she answered.

"Duke? What are you doing in Virginia?"

"I dropped all my classes. I'm hear visiting family."

Across the room, Stefan was watching Sarah and Kai. Ironically, she decided to pick his feeding ground as a place to party and hookup with men.

"Why you, little bitch. Dropping out of college to go to nightclubs and fuck some psycho. I failed you," Stefan bitched under his breathe, trundling his eyes at the woman.

Stefan grew bored with watching Kai and Sarah. He saw exactly what he wanted, heading out the exit. He quietly left the loudness of the club. He followed his prey around to the alley. He watched her make a phone call. He listened in on her argument with her boyfriend. The call ended abruptly. He grinned, seeing that it was his opportunity to pounce on the young woman.

"Hello," he greeted with seduction, as he swaggered over to her, closing in on her proximity.

The woman gasped and took a step back, startled by the visitor. "Oh, hi," she says, trying to leave.

He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back. He takes a hold of her shoulders. His pupils met hers before he dilated them. "What's your name sweetness?"

"Becca," she answered, trembling.

"Do not be afraid. Do not speak. It's been a shitty day. Help me unwind and happy Becca," he compelled. Stefan pushed her auburn tresses away from her neck. He slowly sunk his teeth into her flesh, his eyes wide open. He cradled her in his arms, and he hummed with gratification as her blood flowed into him. He drunk from her until there was nothing left. He gently released her body and floated her slowly down to the ground. He dazed down at her, a voided look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Becca. It's been a rough day," his voice fractured with humanity. He straightened her body and crossed her hands over her abdomen, laying her peacefully to rest.

"Becca!" a blood-curdling scream rang out in the Alley.

Stefan jerked his alarmed gape around to see Sarah, Kai, and Elena. He vaulted to a defensive stance.

"Sarah," he said, windless. He looks at Elena and runs off but is stopped by Kai's magic. Kai spun Stefan's body around, choking him out. Stefan gargled and clawed at his neck as Kai restricted his vocal cords.

"Oh, look, Elena, It's your boyfriend."

Sarah runs to Becca, shoveling her dead body up into her arms, loudly weeping, and oblivious to all that is going on around her.

Kai wills his power to pick up an object perfect for staking Stefan. Elena frantically searches the ground. She grabs and empty wine bottle and smashes Kai over the head. Stefan violently drops to the asphalt, freed from Kai's attack. He looks up at Elena, who is looking back him.

"Thanks," he says nonchalantly and then vamp speeds away.

"Stefan!" Elena cries out.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Natasha fell fast asleep on the other sofa that had not been defiled by sex juices and cadavers.

Stefan walked in to find the most adorable moment, a honky father, whose tiny little infant lay swaddled all up, and asleep on his chest.

He gushed with a sneaker. He poured himself a drink and sat down on the tainted couch across from Damon and Natasha and watched them sleep as he let the day's events reverberate in his brain.

"Hey," Damon said groggily as he slowly lifted his head and blanketed his daughter with his arm.

"Yeah, what's up?" Stefan murmured between sips of his alcohol.

"Where you been?" Damon tiredly cleared his eyes with his fingers before sitting up on the sofa.

"At a club outside of town. I saw your boy Kai."

"You what? Why didn't you call me?" Damon jumped to his feet. Stefan's admission fully alerting his senses. Natasha begin to coo and stir in his cradle, jarred awake by his sudden movements.

"I had other shit on my mind like feeding, but I'm telling you now," Stefan reasoned indifferently.

"Stefan, you're out of control. Somethings got to give."

"Cool your tits. We can go back up there and take care of the guy, but before we go, you should know that Zac's wife had a child. I kept it secret because I didn't want you to hurt the baby."

"What? We have family. Zac had a child?" Damon questioned, astounded.

Stefan then start laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Sarah—now get this," he trailed off into a fit of laughter. "Sarah likes Kai. They slow danced at the club." Stefan continued to laugh.

Damon flashed over to his brother and towered over him, wearing an intimidating guise. Stefan looked up at his brother, grinning.

"What, Damon? I told you about Kai."

"Did you hurt Sarah?"

"What? No, I didn't hurt Sarah."

"There's blood on your collar and on your cheek. I'm guessing this happened at the club." Damon angrily grind his jawbone. "Was Elena with Kai?"

"Of course."

"Did you hurt her."

"Damon… you will want to get out of my face now. I don't need your damn third degree. Why don't you let me keep Natasha, and you go take care of Kai?"

Damon released an incredulous chuckle. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Uh, yeah. I am dead serious. She's my niece. I bought all her shit, and I think I deserve the opportunity to take care of her."

"You're a monster Stefan, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you keep my baby."

Natasha begin to heave out sobs.

"Uh, she needs changing," Damon noticed with a wrinkle of his nose.

Stefan got up and sat his drink down on the bar. "Give her to me. I'll change her."

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. He took Natasha to her bassinet and grabbed her diaper bag.

Stefan crossed his arms, vexed, and frowning up at his brother.

"You're a fucking hypocrite Damon. Not a week ago, you were killing people right alongside me."

"…and who forced me to be in that state?" Damon barked.

"No one put a stake to your chest. You turned off your humanity because it's what you wanted."

"No, I turned my humanity off because I wanted my brother to forgive me, but now I want my brother back, so buck up Stefan and come back to me. Come back for your child!" Damon shouted cruelly, procrastinating on changing Natasha's diaper. Her sobs became louder and louder.

Damon hurried back to her, changing her diaper at vampire speed.

"Wow, this is so rich coming from you. Tell me Damon, did you buck up and get your humanity back?"

Guilt highlighted Damon's demeanor.

"Let me answer that question for you. No, you didn't. It took Elena kidnapping you, and Kai spelling you for you to come back, so stow that shit, because I don't want to hear your preaching."

"I can't be here with you anymore Stefan. I'm moving out."

A cloud of darkness seemed to rain down over Stefan as the light in his eyes went out.

"I'm going to a hotel. You can kill as many people as you want in this living room, on this couch. I don't give a shit." Damon packed up Natasha's diaper bag and grabbed his keys.

"…so, you're going to leave me here, alone."

"I have to Stefan!" Damon spun violently around and screamed at him. "Natasha doesn't need to be here, with you like…," Damon gestured to his brother. "…with you like this."

Ghostly black veins undulated over Stefan's cheeks; his eyes turned blood red as he tightly balled his fist.

"Stefan," Damon called calmly, giving him a surrendering hand.

Stefan's eyes flashed to Bonnie and then to Natasha's bassinet, Damon's sights tracking his. They flashed to the baby. Damon suckered punched his brother with great might, shattering his jaw, and breaking his neck all in one.

He picked up his baby, frantically searching her body, his probing touches agitated her and brought her to tears. Once realizing his daughter was okay, he placed her safely back in the baby bed, though she was still upset.

He glanced down at Stefan. The sight of him made him drop to his knees, devastation glazing over in his eyeballs. "Stefan, what were you going to do?" He dawdled his trembling fingers down his brother's jawline and took him up in his arms.

"What were you going to do Stefan?" he hauntingly whispered once more, staring wretchedly down at the monster he loved unconditionally.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sarah and Kai met in the other version of this story, but it was not as friendly. I'm sorry. I really love me some Kai. Dude is a good-looking guy, especially after he left the prison world and grew that beard. You gotta love an actor that supports BLM… LOL! Kai's fate is up in the air… HA!

XOXOXO

22 | Page


	22. Chapter 22: Clash of the Titans

**A/N:**

 _ **Writing for yourself is BS if you have no one to enjoy it with.**_ _Have you ever been happy about something but didn't have anyone to share that happiness with,_ _not_ _ **ONE**_ _single human being on the face of the planet to share your work or happiness with?_

Thanks to the three readers that take and took the time to interact with my updates, helping to keep this story alive for me. God bless you! I'm guessing you'll are the only ones reading at this point.

Anyway. Here's the chapter. What the fuck ever. :/

Oh, there's smut, a little pornish in some cases. I feel stupid even warning.

 **Oblivion Chapter 22: Clash of the Titans**

Bonnie walked inside her home; her appearance decorated with an infatuated radiance, her head in the clouds. She could not deny that having Damon back in her life was sweet euphoria. She distractedly wandered over to the sofa. She dropped down into the cushion, sated by the breathtaking senses floating about her head. She draped her arm over her belly. She daydreamed a while longer before falling asleep, still fully clothed, and clutching her handbag.

Bonnie smiled in her sleep, dreaming.

" _Mm," Damon droned as he slinked under the sheets, up to meet her. He peeled back the lush, white comforter and nibbled on her shoulder, rousing her awake._

" _Good morning Mrs. Salvatore," he said, kissing her lips._

 _Bonnie's eyes darted down to her hand, finding a stunning wedding ring set on her ring finger. "Good morning Mr. Salvatore." She coiled her arm around his head, bringing his face closer to hers, and gave him a seductive and deep, passionate osculation._

" _Momma, momma!" Natasha came running into the room. She jumped on the bed and elbowed her way between her parents._

" _Hey, shouldn't you still be asleep," Damon kidded, tickling her tummy._

" _I want to go to the park! Get up, momma." She wiggled about the crisp, clean white bedding._

 _Bonnie groaned and covered her head. "Wow, I can't believe this is real. We're a family," she marveled, looking starry-eyed between Natasha and Damon._

" _You're my girl. I love you B-town," he said sweetly and bequeathed her with a romantic peck to the lips._

" _What about me daddy?"_

" _You know I love you. Get over here you." He playfully grabs her up, lifting her high in the air before bringing her back down to blow raspberries in her cheeks._

 _Bonnie grinned fondly over at her little family. She looked to the window, out at the all-white room with its white, sheer curtains, sterile white walls, all-white furniture accented with gold trimming. Dark clouds rolled passed her window, the white room dimmed._

 _Kai burst in, daggering Natasha before he could fully open the door. Her blood splattered across the crisp, white sheets like paint falling from a ladder. Bonnie's eyes went like mushrooms. Her mouth went wide as if to scream, but sound would not escape her lips._

 _Kai balled his hand, tightening them until his knuckles went flush, vanquishing Damon at the clench of his fist._

Bonnie awoke by the sound of her own screaming as she ripped herself away from the sofa.

"Natasha! Damon!" she panted, frighteningly.

"Bonnie!" Tessa shrieked and came running into the room, her hand on her chest, and alarm in her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I had a bad dream," she replied, jumping from the sofa, and making her way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tessa questioned, desperately.

"To get my baby," Bonnie said seriously.

"Wait for me! I'm coming with you!"

::::::::::::::::

Damon finally escaped from his inertia. He hoisted his brother over his shoulder and carried him down to the cellar. He restrained him with chains and vervain. He looked despondently back at Stefan before closing and locking the cellar door behind him.

Damon clomped up the stairs, leading to the great room as if he had lost everything. A little bit of happiness returned to him when he heard Natasha cooing in the baby bed. He walked over to her, a simper on his lips. He enthused over her as he placed his hand on her body and gently rocked her. She was wide awake. Her eyes danced about as if she knew exactly what was in front of her.

"Did my brother scare you?" he said, calmly, his voice low and huskily. "I believe you've grown a bit." He raved as he reached down into the bassinet to pick her up.

 _ **In the car…**_

Tessa screamed out in pain as the muscles of her womb burned with knotting and stretching as her unborn child grew inside of her.

"Tessa, it's going to be okay," Bonnie said calmly, a hand laying on Tessa's growing belly.

"Don't touch me unless you're going to knock me the fuck out!" Tessa demonically blasted, slapping Bonnie's hand away.

"Tessa, I know what you're going through. I've been through this type of pain, too!" Bonnie defended.

"You're not fucking going through pain right now, are you?" she raged, her mascara running down the sides of her face, and sweat peppered her brow. "I'm going to kill Stefan. I'm going to kill him!" she shouted before letting out another deafening howl.

"Please let this madness end!" Bonnie exclaimed, infuriated.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up at the boarding house. Tessa's reign of terror and torture had finally ended. She sat slumped down in the front seat, panting, and softly laughing, drained. "Oh, my goodness." She exhaled. "Bonnie that was grueling?" she said innocently, caressing Bonnie's thigh.

Bonnie glowered and gave her hand a look of disdain, which Tessa completely ignored. Bonnie's motivation shifted back to the task. "Natasha," she said breathlessly. She flew out of the car and raced inside the house. "Natasha! Natasha!" she shouted, running to the great room. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Damon, standing in the living room, playing with, and showering his daughter with affection.

"Thank God. She's safe," Bonnie blew out a large puff of air, relieved, with a close of her eyes, and a grip of her chest.

"Yes, she's fine. How did you know?" Damon questioned, with a wrinkle of his brow.

"I had this nightmare…"

"That Stefan killed her," Damon uttered emotively, finishing her sentence.

"No, Kai," she replied, trepidation shaded her face. She walked over to him, murder in her eyes. "Did Stefan hurt my baby?" she probed, combatively standing.

Damon gazed penetratingly at her; no words were able to reach him.

"I'm going to kill him." Bonnie rotated indignantly around and started stamping towards the cellar, already knowing where Stefan was located.

Damon lay Natasha in the bed and rushed off after Bonnie.

Bonnie ripped the cellar door off its hinges with a turn of her wrist while in step. She marched into the room and immediately attacked Stefan with maximum power. Stefan came to, blistering, and smoking. He jerked back his head and belted out an echoing howl.

Fear illuminated in Damon's air as he shifted his attention to Stefan and then back to Bonnie.

Bonnie turned off the heat and grabbed Stefan's head. She dug her fingernails into his scalp. "If you… lay a hand on my child—ever again... I will kill you! Do you understand me?"

"I would never hurt Natasha!" he bellowed wrathfully.

"You did something to my baby, and I want to know what!" she angrily spat.

"I only wanted to show Damon that I could hold Natasha without hurting her! What the fuck is wrong with you sanctimonious bastards?" he barked acrimoniously.

"…so, what was up with the menacing look in your eyes!" Damon exclaimed, miffed, marching over to him.

"You were pissing me off, and you're pissing me off right now! This is bullshit!" Stefan rumbled irately.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but Natasha wants her mother." Tessa walked cautiously into the room, looking worriedly around at their exasperated faces, holding a cranky baby in her arms.

Her bothered eyes darted over to Stefan. Her iris pooled with tears, seeing Stefan sweating, and chained to a chair. "My God. Stefan, what have you done?" Her voice wavered with emotion. Disappointment tinted her.

"Think of the worse thing imaginable sweetheart," Stefan replied mockingly with a roll of his eyes.

"This is not a game Stefan."

"Don't get yourself all in a tizzy, or you'll pop," he sassed.

"Stefan gave us a little bit of scare, but we're cool now. Right, Stefan?" Damon gave his brother a stern glance, his hands fastened to his hips, and a knee jutted.

"Tessa, I want to hold my niece. That's all, but frick and frack here!" he yelled. "These two sanctimonies shits won't let me. What do you say Tessa?"

Bonnie and Damon snapped their highly concerned blinkers at Tessa.

"Tessa, give me Natasha." Bonnie held out her arms for the woman to hand her child over.

"I don't believe this. You don't trust me?" Tessa reddened with resentment.

"Tessa, if you hand my baby over to Stefan, so help you…" Damon started in on her.

"Tessa," Bonnie implored, panic in her voice.

Tessa's face went dark with indignation, and with a wave of her hand, she spoke, "Phasmatos Somnus." Bonnie and Damon dropped to the floor like magnets.

"Well, damn!" Stefan chuckled with disbelief.

Tessa walked slowly over to Stefan, Natasha crabby and writhing in her arms. She clearly inhaled with a close of her eyes. She freed Stefan with a slight wave of her hand. Gravity slowly pulled his restraints down to the floor.

A creepy grin slinked across his lips as he deliberately lifted his gape to look at her. He stood with a swiftness. Tessa startled due to his sudden movement; she clutched the child ever so close to her bosom.

She felt his fingertips brush across her arm as he leisurely but carefully grasped the baby. He gently pulled at her, trying to take her up into his embrace. Tessa moaned, and her lips trembled. "Oh, God," she spoke softly as she fully released Natasha. Her eyes popped open wildly and she swayed, feeling faint ease upon her.

Her eyes met Stefan's face. He squeezed Natasha protectively into his frame and gently kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Natasha, it's Uncle Stefan," he revealed with a conceited coolness. He draped an arm around Tessa and kissed her forehead

"I knew you wouldn't hurt her," Tessa announced.

"Sure, you did," Stefan answered derisively with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Bonnie's going to kill me," she acknowledged uneasily.

"No, she wouldn't do that, but you better start looking for a place to stay," Stefan said perceptively.

After Sarah gave her vague detail of what happened to Becca to the police, Kai and Elena took Sarah back to her dead friend's place.

"I can't bear to be here in Becca's home, knowing that she won't be returning—ever again," she uttered dreadfully.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend Sarah. The police will find the person responsible for her death." Kai comforted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sarah, there are a lot of bad people out there. Some we may even know on a first-name basis."

Kai shot Elena dagger eyes.

"Kai, are you sure you didn't get a good look at the guy? I heard someone yell out the name—Stefan."

Elena stiffened in her chair.

"Um, no. I don't remember that." Kai scratched the nap of his head apprehensively.

"…so, you didn't see the man who killed Becca?" Sarah continued to probe.

"I wish I did, but once he got a glimpse of us, he took off," Kai updated.

"Oh." Sarah narrowed her eyes with thought.

"Hey, why don't you lie down. I'll make you some tea," Kai suggested.

He stood and displayed a hand for her to take. She lifted her somber observe up to him and gave him a slight grin while easing her hand into his.

He walked her to her room and directed her to sit. He shook out her throw and laid it over her to warm her from the chill in the air.

"Kai, there's some tea in the cabinet above the bread pan," she informed, catching him before he closed the door.

"Hey, Kai!"

"Yes." He brusquely dashed his notice back to her, smirking.

"Thank you for being here for me," she said and became tickled.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Becca didn't like you. She thought you had creepy eyes. If she only knew what a sweet guy you are."

His blue gaze dropped to the floor with a blush. "You can't judge a book by its cover," he remarked seriously, looking piercingly at her.

"No, you can't." She went pink with infatuation.

"Well, uh. I guess I'll go make that tea," he said shyly. An awkwardness ensued. He stood in the doorway for the longest.

"Uh, Kai, I'd really like that tea." She snickered.

"Oh, yeah, it's not going to make itself." He chuckled and finally left the room.

Elena shoved Kai into the wall as soon as he shut the door behind him.

"How about I tell Sarah what kind of person you really are," she threatened spitefully.

Kai grabbed her arm and dragged her aggressively down the hall back to the living room. He took her by the chin and slammed her into the wall. Elena winced. She feebly fought back, but he overpowered her.

"It's not too late to end you. You wanted to work with me, remember? You offered up your best friend— _to me_ ," he articulated and dramatically paused. "Oh, how we forget when jealousy consumes us."

"Jealous of you?" She let out a galling chuckle. "You have nothing I want. No one wants you Kai. I have friends who love me. Friends who will save me from you."

"Oh, you mean like Damon, who would rather roast than be with you, or Stefan, who would rather bath in your blood."

Elena incited with rage. She tried fighting Kai off, again. "Sarah needs to know who you are." She struggled, almost breaking free of his clutch.

He snatched her back into his callous grip and banged her up against the wall. "Tu moriens obliviscatur rem dicere, bitch. I swear, if you ruin this for me, I'll do more than spell you to forget," he threatened wickedly.

He pushed Elena down to the sofa and went to the kitchen. He huffily went into the cupboard for tea and a cup. He filled the mug with water, yanked down the handle of the faucet, and jerked it away from the sink, inadvertently spilling water out of the cup and onto the countertop.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sarah said, walking into the room, rubbing her arms for warmth. She looked over at Elena, worry flashed in her eyes. "Elena, you okay?"

"Sarah," she called desperately. She felt at her throat, realizing the thing she wanted to reveal about Kai would not evacuate her vocals. "I'm… I am… I'm tired, it's been a long night," she replied simply.

"There's a guest room. You're welcome to spend the night. Kai, I hope you don't mind, taking the couch." She tickled.

"The couch is fine. Here's your tea." He towel-wrapped the hot mug and walked it over to her.

"Thank you so much for this," she said, taking the tea.

"It's chamomile."

"Maybe it'll help me sleep. Maybe." She smiled. She shifted her focus back to Elena. "I can show you the guest room and the bathroom, so you can wash up."

Elena unhurriedly rose to her feet. She followed Sarah. She turned to look back at Kai, fear in her eyes. He creased his nose, showing contempt, and glowered back at her.

Kai sat back and got comfortable. He turned on the TV and found something interesting to watch. Minutes later, Sarah returned, most of her tea gone.

"Well, it's just you and me." She came and sat down beside him.

"How's the tea?" He leaned forward on the sofa and bestowed her with a smitten gleam.

"What a hell of a way to meet, huh?" she joked, missing his question.

"Actually, I can't think of a more romantic way to meet someone, anyone really." He expelled a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, so you find meeting girls at a club, romantic." She widened and narrowed her eyes peculiarly at his remark.

"No, not any girl. You Sarah. You are gorgeous. You looked so beautiful out there on the dance floor. When I caught you looking at me, fondly, I might add. I was blown away. I swear to you. I will find the person that killed Becca. I will make him pay for hurting you," he avowed.

Sarah went slack-jawed. She was speechless. She found the energy seconds later to place her cup of tea down on the table. She got up, her back to him, and blew out an uneasy breath of air. She pivoted around apprehensively, throwing up her hands to pump the breaks.

"Easy, Kai." She chuckled, pushing strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. That was a little too much," he replied, springing to his feet.

"Little, is mildly putting it."

"Being locked in a prison world for twenty-four years doesn't bode well for social skills," he complained.

"Prison world? Locked up? What?" Sarah dropped ironically down into the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, my parents thought I was an abomination because I could siphon witches' power."

Sarah cackled larger-than-life, bemusing Kai.

"What about my life of hardship is so funny to you?" he questioned, puzzled.

Sarah diverted her regard to him, quietening as she observed the wretched anguish, swelling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I don't believe in witches and prison worlds."

Kai grabbed a glossy, glass cube container, holding a dead orchid. He stood directly in front of Sarah and chanted, "Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus." The dead orchid filled with moisture; the stem gained its lush, green color, and a purple orchid bloomed right before her eyes.

She pressed a hand over her heart, astounded.

"Could a mere mortal do this?"

3 3 3

Bonnie and Damon begin to come to from their spellbound catnap. Damon glanced at Bonnie. He crawled to her and skimmed her face with his fingers. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yes. You?" she answered, opening her eyes.

"I'm okay, but Stefan and Tessa are gone."

"No!" Bonnie rushed to sit-up, making herself dizzy.

"Easy," Damon took her by the shoulders and warily inspected her.

"Natasha," she mumbled.

He helped her to her feet. He grabbed her bridal style and zoomed them up to the great room where they found Stefan, standing in the middle of the room, feeding Natasha a bottle, and Tessa sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"You bitch," Bonnie uttered coldly.

Damon rushed Stefan. "Give her to me."

"Uh, hello, I'm feeding her," he said nonchalantly, sucking on Natasha's pacifier.

"Give her to me—now," Damon demanded.

"Fine. You suck. Have a pacifier," Stefan said, removing the binky from his mouth. He tried jamming the pacifier in Damon's mouth, but he slapped it across the room.

"I'm not picking that up," Stefan replied as he gently passed Natasha off to her dad. She immediately started crying. Damon tried giving Natasha her bottle, but she refused.

"It's okay, baby girl. Daddy has you," Damon comforted, putting her bottle down on the table and placing her over his shoulder. He bounced and massaged her back, but Natasha still would not calm.

"Maybe you should give her back to me because it's so obvious that you know what you're doing," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Go to hell," Damon bit.

"Bonnie, I was only trying to do what was right," Tessa refuted, hobbling to her feet.

"Do what's right?" Bonnie roared, tensing up with a strong salute of her hand. "You put me and Damon in a sleeping spell, and then you handed my baby over to a psychotic, bloodthirsty vampire, who's been on a killing spree since we returned from Gardenia!"

"I trust Stefan, and I wanted you and Damon to see that you could trust him, too. He will be a father one day. I needed to know!"

Bonnie gasped. "Oh, so you didn't know if my child would be safe. You used my kid as the guinea pig, right. You are so selfish. You pulled this same thing when you made me the anchor. You do not give a damn about anyone but yourself Tessa. I want you out of my house."

"Bonnie, where will I go?" she shouted hysterically.

"You trust Stefan so much. Stay here with him."

"Bonnie, I did not hand Natasha over so willingly. I deliberated, but in my heart, I knew that she would be okay. What if she was the one to bring back his humanity?"

Damon's eyes thinned to slits. He looked over at Stefan who looked back at him with that same peculiar regard.

"It wasn't your decision to make Tessa. It was her parent's decision. I thought I could trust you. I thought we could be a family, but you've made that impossible."

"Bonnie don't you think you're being a little harsh," Stefan interrupted.

"You shut up!" Bonnie gave him a stern pointed finger.

"No, I won't shut up. I love Natasha. Tessa loves Natasha, and I did not hurt her. What the fuck is the problem here? Two plus two equals two! Come on!"

"Your words have no meaning to me Stefan," Bonnie griped.

"Two plus two equals four, Stefan." Damon gave him an incredulous wide-eyed peep and shrugged.

"That's what I said! Didn't I? Two plus two equals two? Four," Stefan jabbered, recalling.

"Bonnie, maybe we should take a breather, take a step back before we make any more decisions or say something that we might regret," Damon advised.

"Fine. I'm going home." Bonnie heatedly grabbed up Natasha's things. Damon bundled Natasha up and secured her in the car seat. He followed Bonnie to the exit, their cranky baby in tow. Bonnie stopped in front of a devastated looking Tessa.

"You are no longer welcome in my home."

"Bonnie, please," Tessa said, despairingly.

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Bonnie kept walking towards the door, never looking back.

::::::::::::::::

Damon came back inside several minutes later. He was not surprised to find Tessa sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out. He sat down on the arm of the sofa and caringly massaged her back.

Stefan sat across from them on the other couch, looking indifferent.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and Bonnie, or put Natasha in danger," she implored, brokenheartedly, clutching Damon's knee. She looked up at him with her sad puppy eyes.

"It felt good to see Stefan, holding his niece, to see him being an uncle." Damon presented his brother with a genuine smile.

"Too bad you'll never see me be an uncle, again. I cannot wait until Tessa has this baby. Bonnie cannot hold or touch her. She cannot even look at my baby," Stefan said immaturely.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Stefan," Damon counseled, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil?" Stefan jabbed.

"We've got to make this right with Bonnie," Tessa declared her voice hopeless.

"How Tessa?" Stefan rubbed his chin with doubt.

"Damon, you are the only one who can make Bonnie see reason."

"I will talk to her. I don't know if it will change things." A meditative look flickered in his guise. "I finally get a chance at having a real family; it's not me and Stefan anymore." He reflected, sentiment in his air. "Stefan, were you being truthful? You didn't have ill intentions for my child?"

"No, Damon. I was going to grab her and run her around in circles here in the living room, showing you that I wouldn't hurt the little rug rat."

"Wait? What? You were going to run around in circles… with my child… at vampire speed?" Damon asked incredulously, frowning.

"Yeah, don't kids like that shit?"

"Oh, my God." Tessa facepalmed.

"Stefan—you're an idiot," Damon insulted.

"Thank you. I'll be here all week." Stefan winked.

"Well, let's go find this Kai. I need to put my mind on something else." Tessa struggled to get up. She wheezed and took a hold of her stomach.

"Baby, you're embarrassing yourself." Stefan grinned.

"Tessa, sit. Bonnie and I will take care of Kai. You concentrate on taking care of yourself, and Stefan, no more bringing home your meals. We need to make this a stress free and safe environment for Tessa and Natasha. I swear if I find one more splatter of blood anywhere in this house, I'll stake your ass myself," Damon preached.

"Iyanla Vanzant, please fix my life," Stefan replied, picking at his nails.

Damon ignored Stefan as his interest was solely on the sofa where he wiped his semen. Tessa unknowingly ran her hand over that same spot.

"Fuck, I've got to buy a new couch. Hop up, crazy pants. Stefan help me take this sofa outside so I can kill it with fire."

Tessa heaved up off the couch and stood out of the way. Stefan and Damon lifted the sofa with ease.

"Tessa, door," Damon commanded with a nod. She waved two fingers and the doors glided open.

"I can't believe you want to get rid of an entire couch because of a little blood splatter." Stefan shook his head disbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah. I might have wiped my semen on the seat cushion, and Tessa, literally ran her hand all over that spot."

Tessa squealed, mortified. "Kill it with fire! Kill it with fire!" she shrieked all the way to the staircase. She hobbled up a few steps and then disappeared to Stefan's chambers.

"I'm out." Stefan dropped the sofa and flashed upstairs.

"I didn't nut on the arm of the couch, you idiot! Get back here!" Damon yelled.

.oOo.

"Cassie, how could you?" Lucy scolded, marching into Klaus's living room. She tossed her purse on the coffee table and towered over Cassie and Jeremy.

"Lucy, she's sorry, okay. She only helped Elena because of me."

"Shut up, boy wonder. Cassie, I want an answer, and I want it now."

"Lucy, I'm sorry, okay! I should have come to you the minute Elena came to me."

"You damn right you should, so why didn't you come to me Cassie?" she badgered as she parked herself down on the table to sit in front of her.

"Lucy, I don't have a good excuse for what I did, but it's done, and now it's over."

"Come on Cassie?" Jeremy grabbed her hand and began leading her out of the room.

"Jeremy, have you seen your sister?"

"No, Lucy. I haven't seen my sister, but if I do, you'll be the first person I call," he replied sarcastically.

"You know she's hanging out with a guy that tried to kill Bonnie. I thought you cared about Bonnie."

Jeremy took a breath. He shoved his forehead into his hand, exasperated.

"Lucy, I do care about Bonnie very much. Cassie and I are working on finding Elena and this asshole she has hooked up with, but Cassie is stomped, and for the record, I am highly pissed with Elena. She's my sister, and I can't stand the sight of her some days."

Lucy grinned. "Okay." She nodded. "I was beginning not to like you. You got a smart-ass mouth, kid, but since we're on the same page, regarding your sister, I'll let it slide." She grinned.

Jeremy smirked and then released a little chuckle.

"Come on Cassie. Let's go to Bonnie's."

"I can't face her."

"Well, you have to face her. You need to apologize to her. Plus, I could use yours and Melissa's help to locate the psycho that tried to kill her."

"Okay," Cassie mumbled mousy, folding her arms, and lowering her guilty gawk.

"Now, come on." Lucy grabbed Cassie and practically pushed her out the door, Jeremy followed reluctantly behind them.

( ~ )

Stefan left Damon alone with his semen-defiled couch. He came running into the room. He grinned when he heard Tessa in the bathroom still rebuking her interaction with Damon's bodily fluids. He sat down on the bed, his eyelids heavy with fatigue.

"Sleepy," he mumbled. He kicked off his shoes and sprawled across the bed, pushing his head into his cozy pillow.

Several minutes later, Tessa emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her, soaking wet figure. She could not help but lust over Stefan who was the epitome of a Greek Adonis, as he lay across the bed, peanut butter skin, smooth, and radiant.

The coolness wafting through the room disrupted Tessa's shameless gawking. She pulled open Stefan's drawer. She sieved through his shirts, removing them one by one, placing them to her nose, sniffing them, and taking in his scent. She found a perfect button-down shirt to her liking. Her towel dropped to the floor, pooled around her feet. Stefan awoke. He propped his head upon the palm of his hand and took in the beauty of her naked body in the reflection of the mirror.

"You are so fine, woman."

She smiled at him through the mirror as she teasingly buttoned up the shirt. She pivoted around, sexily cocking her head, giving him bedroom eyes. "I'm not wearing any panties," she teased.

"I know," he droned seductively.

She sashayed over to the bed. She sat down, leaving a leg hanging off the mattress as her hand traced the bedding.

"Lay down. Get some rest," he instructed, stretching his brawny arm across the duvet. She lay down, his arm pillowing her head. He reached his hand over and placed it on top of her shirt-covered tummy, caressing her pregnant belly.

"This is a very human thing you're doing," she informed, glowing.

"Glimpses of my humanity is fine, but I don't want to go back to being Edward Cullen. I like who I am now."

"…or maybe you don't want to go back because you know how much it's going to hurt when you think of all the people you've killed," she reminded, seriously.

A grim look smeared his mien and meditation illuminated in his emerald gape.

"Whatever, that doesn't bother me," he joked with a smirk.

"Mm, lying, another human thing to do." They chuckled.

"Seriously, how are you feeling? Bonnie came down pretty hard on you."

"Yes, she did, but after a little time alone to think things through, I would have done the same thing." she dangled. "The truth is Stefan, I wasn't sure, but I had to believe in you because to love someone is to believe in them."

"Mm, so you do love me?"

"Ugh, you know what I mean. I do not love you. I only care for you because I'm pregnant with your spawn from hell," she joshed.

Stefan let out an embellished gasp, feigning offense.

"You are pregnant with an angel."

"I know," she replied, patting her belly.

He placed his hand back on her stomach. "What should we name our baby?"

"Stephanie," she answered.

"Oh, okay, so you're not going to even take naming our child seriously." He chuckled playfully.

"I have been deliberating over this child's name from the moment I learned I was pregnant."

"You're setting our child up to fail with a name like that. You know this, right?" He grimaced.

"You're so immature Stefan. I know what you're thinking."

"How can a woman who doesn't love me know what I'm thinking?"

"You are thinking that if I name your child after you, she will be like you. Your beliefs are flawed and could not be further from the truth. In fact, giving our child your name will only make you better, because you will want to raise her to be the person you always wanted to be."

Stefan's face reddened with fury. He jumped off the bed. "You are wrong. A name will not stop my baby from being a bloodthirsty monster. My mother was a monster. I am a monster, and the chances of my child being a monster is highly possible!"

"The name of our child is not up for debate. Her name is Stephanie Salvatore. Now, if you will go make me some dinner that would be great. Wake me when it's done." Tessa got comfortable as she cushioned her face against the palm of her hand and closed her eyes.

"Great. You are so hard-headed. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

He scowled at her for a moment longer before leaving.

"Wait! I want lots of cheesy goodness!" she yelled after him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He gave her a nonchalant and animated wave of his hand.

:::::::::

"Kai, where are you going?" Sarah asked groggily as she raised from her deep slumber on the sofa. She seriously observed him as he clung tightly to the doorknob of the entrance at four in the morning.

"I know where he is, the man who killed Becca."

"Uh, what, so you're going to go over there and just kill him?" she stated, acknowledging the absurdity of it all.

"Yes, he's a vampire. They are evil incarnate."

"They are real, too?" she gasped.

"Yes, Sarah."

"Next, you'll tell me werewolves are real," she specified, looking keenly at him for confirmation.

He widened and narrowed his eyes with a shrug.

"Oh, my God. Can this weekend get any weirder," she huffed, irritated.

"Listen; don't tell Elena where I went. She knows the guy that killed Becca."

"What? How do you know?"

"I heard her call to him as he was escaping."

Sarah jumped huffily to her feet, angered by his disclosure. "Kai, you said that I was mistaken when I said I thought I heard someone call his name. Stefan, right?"

"I know, but I couldn't reveal what I knew. I don't want Elena to warn him about me."

"Okay, I understand that, but how did you know where he was?"

"I'm a witch, remember?"

"Warlock, yes, so, you cast a spell to make her divvy up what she knows?" Sarah crossed her arms and raced him a suspicious glint.

"Something like that. Warlock? I like that."

"Kai, this is all too much, and killing this man is not going to bring Becca back. Why don't we call the police and let them handle this?"

"The police won't be able to handle him. Have you watched any vampire movies at all?" Kai inquired incredulously and cackled.

"Real life is nothing like the movies Kai!" she refuted.

"Well, this is!" he spat.

"Never mind all that. I do not want you to kill this man Kai. Let's apprehend him, and then we will think of a way we can hand him over to the police without him getting away."

"You really don't want me to kill him, but he killed your friend?" Kai questioned, not believing what he was hearing.

"No, I don't. I do not want anyone else to die, and besides, we just met. I'd like to get to know you, albeit… you are a little weird." She giggled.

"You really want to get to know me?" he blushed with amazement.

"Yes, you're cute Kai, and refreshingly open and honest. You don't find that in men these days." They shared a laugh, again.

"All right. You can go but stay out of the way. Stefan has witch friends. If they come at me, I will defend myself Sarah. I can't promise that no one won't get hurt… or worse."

"Okay, I understand, but I have to go. I want to confront this person, this Stefan. I want to know why he killed Becca."

"Okay." Kai gave her a sweet smile and then took her by the hand, intertwining his fingers through hers. Sarah's eyes burrowed into his for a spell before she looked down to see his hand holding hers. Kai's sights followed hers as the butterflies in his stomach begin to churn aggressively. He traced his thumb inside her hand, tickling her senses. She nervously, nibbled on her bottom lip as she pushed her long, raven tresses off her face.

"My god, you are so beautiful Sarah. You do not even need sunlight for your freesia skin to glow. Your nose is so perfectly round and adorable. I long to know what it would be like to kiss your powdered pink lips."

"Uh, what?" Sarah said abstractedly, taken by his overzealous flattering. She placed her hand on his face and planted a long, chaste kiss to his lips. She jerked away. "Oh, sorry," she blurted and then vacated the apartment.

Kai stood there woozily, practically buckling at the knees before he could even touch his mouth to feel her kiss. "She kissed me," he uttered, amazed.

3 3 3

Damon spent the better part of his day after the entire incident with Stefan earlier that morning, looking for a couch. He couldn't find one decent sofa at any of the rinky-dink stores in town, so he parked his car at the public library, searching the internet on his cellphone for the perfect piece for his home. He also used that time to reflect on all the things that had happened with him since he returned from new Earth.

"Bonnie had the baby. I have a little girl," he cajoled, resting his elbow on the door of the car as he dazed elatedly out the window, hearing the insects chirp and sing. He continued to rattle on, "I turned off my damn humanity. Elena kidnapped and tortured me. What a bitch. Bonnie dumped me. Some asshole named Kai tried to kill the love of my life. Bonnie dumped me. Bonnie dumped me. I thought we had something special." He grunted in recollection.

"Damon, it's not like you didn't deserve to be dumped. You killed people. Innocent people." His shoulders slumped. He looked miserably at a picture of Bonnie on his phone, recalling the horrible things that he had done. "I don't deserve a girl like you, I know this, but I love her. She's the one for me. How can I make this right?" He looked heavenward and waited patiently as if he were expecting an answer.

"Bonnie loves me, and I love her. We have to make this work." Damon started his engine. He grabbed the gear lever, put the car in drive, and peeled out of the parking lot.

3 3 3

Bonnie threw herself into bed, yanked the covers up to her chest, and drew in a long breath. She had entertained a house full of, nagging guest who bounced her daughter around like she was a tennis ball.

She shut her eyes and tried to get some shuteye. She kept fidgeting in bed, trying to get comfortable. She wiggled her feet under the covers until finding a nice cool spot on her sheets.

She soon got comfortable. Her mind drifted off to the nice place where the only thought that echoed in her brain was concern about whether her child would remain asleep or not.

Damon stood outside Bonnie's window, lightly tapping on the glass pane. He yanked his phone from his front pocket, growing livid by the fact that Bonnie hadn't come to the window.

 _Outside your window. I've been out here for 10 minutes. May I come in, please?_ He text, ending his verbiage with a sad face.

Bonnie's cellphone vibrated violently on her nightstand, shocking her awake from her deep rest. She woke up, wide-eyed, and panicky as she felt frantically around for her phone. "Ugh. Shit. Shit." She angered as she jerked herself away from the bed. She turned on her lamp fumingly so that she could simply find her phone, which she intentionally left at the edge of her table so that she could grab it in a pinch.

She opened the message and read the text. A curled up happily. She sprang out of bed and rushed to the window. She tersely stopped. "Don't be so desperate," she reprimanded, composing herself. She opened the window to find an irritated Damon on the other side.

"Hi," he greeted with a pout and a slight roll of his eyes.

She snorted. "Don't be a baby." She stepped out of the way, giving him room to climb inside. Why didn't you come to the front door?"

"Well, I assumed the dog would be asleep on the sofa or outside your bedroom door, standing guard," Damon insulted.

"Don't be disrespectful, and by the way, Tyler's at home, and so is everyone else for that matter."

"About damn time." Damon waggled his brow. "Where's my princess?" He immediately went to Natasha. He revered over their child as he straightened her blanket and smoothed down her baby tresses.

"She's asleep, thank God. She's been so fussy," Bonnie clued him in.

"She's snoring." He cackled.

"Shh, you'll wake her." She whacked him on the arm. He slapped his hand down over his mouth.

"No, listen." He was antsy with excitement.

Bonnie leaned down to hear Natasha's adorable wheezing. "Aw, we both had a pretty long and crazy day." She grinned, still pouring with bliss over her daughter.

"Yeah, that entire mess with Stefan and Tessa this morning was ridiculous." Damon went upright, seriously jamming his hands down into his front pockets.

"Yeah, that was one part of my hectic day."

"Lie down. Talk to me." Damon hopped out of his shoes and onto the bed. He propped his head upon his forearm, handsomely crossed his legs at the ankles, and winked at Bonnie. She blushed and climbed into bed after him. She turned on her side, putting all her consideration on him.

"Lucy came by with Jeremy and Cassie."

"Wait, Jeremy was here?"

"Yes."

"…so?" Damon enunciated; his brow arched with skepticism.

"…so, nothing. He's with Cassie now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." An edgy chuckle escaped him.

"Damon, I'm happy for him."

"…so, you spoke to him?"

"We spoke the other day."

Their eyes earnestly locked. Silence descended upon them.

"What was discussed Bonnie?" he blurted seconds later, envy, emerging in his tone.

"Damon, we had closure, that's all you need to know."

"…so, he knows you love me?"

"Yes. He knows; I'm sure. I thought you wanted to hear about my day?"

He jerked out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, go on about your day," he said scornfully, not gifting her with an attentive regard.

"If you're going to be a big baby about it, then forget you," she sassed.

"No. No. No. I'm sorry. I want to hear about your day, seriously," he babied, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it adoringly.

"Okay, so Lucy went on and on about finding Kai. She junked up the living room with spell books, and oh yeah, Cassie apologized for her role in abducting you."

"She and Jeremy deserve each other, idiots," he slighted.

"After today, I don't know if I even care about catching Kai."

"What do you mean Bonnie? He tried to kill you."

"Yes, he did, but I'm ready for my life to quiet down. I'm ready to be a mother to my child."

Damon's eyes narrowed with assumption. "Is there any room in your nice quiet life for me?" He turned on his side, propping his head upon his knuckles.

"Of course, you're Natasha's father. You can babysit and spend as much time with her as you like."

His regard obscured with grief. "I love you Bonnie. I want you to be my wife. I want us to be a family. Please consider us."

"I do consider us, and I love you, too, but I think we should take it slow."

"We did all that back in Gardenia. I'm ready to be all in with you," he implored emotionally. "I hope this is not because of all the things I did when I was without my humanity."

"I won't lie. All the things you did and said is swaying my decision. I don't trust that Stefan won't try coercing you into going off the grid, again."

"Bonnie, he can't force me to do anything that I don't want. It was my decision to turn off my humanity. I thought I could bring my brother back." He dropped off. "Well, I did it because I wanted my brother back, it was selfish, and I was stupid. I will never jeopardize what we have… ever again. You have to know that." He huffed, rolling over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

An awkward silence struck, again.

"Damon, I believe you." She inched over to him, planting a hand on his chest. She smiled at him. He diverted his gaze to her, seeing her smile made him smile, too.

"I love you so much Bonnie. Let me prove it to you. Let me make it up to you."

"You're a big ole ball of mushiness, aren't you?" They shared a laugh. She leaned into him and pecked his mouth with her moist lips.

"While we're on the subject of making up. Can you consider forgiving Tessa?"

Bonnie caught her breath, trundled off him, and onto her side of the bed. "I want to forgive her. I really do, but I'm pissed that she put Natasha in harm's way. What if Stefan had ill intentions toward her to get back at you?"

"…but he doesn't Bonnie." Damon edged into her closeness, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Bonnie, you've got to stop thinking about the what if's and the should have's and start thinking about the here and now," he appealed unequivocally, his voice deep, and serene. An air of nostalgia drifted between them.

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair and began kissing him with a longing, an intense urgency. She rolled him over onto his back, straddling him. She ripped open his shirt and ran sensual kisses down his chest. She undid his belt and pants. She tugged at them. He lifted his rump and helped himself out of his jeans. His penis stood stiff as a pole. She grew excited over his girth as she stroked his cock robustly with her tiny hand.

She hurried out of her pajama cami and bottoms. She placed her moistened pussy lips on his cock and feverishly brushed herself up against him as she squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Yes, baby," he hummed with delight. She grabbed ahold of his dick, soaked by her nectar, and inserted his rounded tip inside her. She pushed gradually down onto him until his thickness became too much for her to maneuver down any further. She eased up and down his shaft, lacing his pale cock with her cum. Her warm juices squirted down onto his cock, provoking him to moan, and chatter.

He grabbed ahold of her waist and begin pumping into her, causing her tits to jiggle about.

She lowly bemoaned and firmly gripped her tits he jackhammered into her. He gently tossed her to the side, becoming made with desire as he jumped up and directed her to her knees. He spread her ass cheeks and dived into her rump. He sucked and tongue fucked her anus.

Bonnie squealed with passion and excitement as she had never felt something be so intensely done to her body. She averted a worrying glimpse over at Natasha, hoping she wouldn't awake.

She shoved her loudly lamented mouth into her pillow, folding it into her face. She had never been so glad to not have guest.

He licked tenderly around her forbidden crack and took long greedy licks of her drenched pussy, tasting and consuming her juices. He licked her ass and ate her pussy until she succumbed to an orgasm. Her cunt clenched and throbbed with a pleasurable aching. She giggled and flicked her finger avidly around her clit as Damon slowly fucked her pussy with his middle digit.

She giggled into her pillow. Her body went limber, sated by her orgasm. Damon raised up. He yanked Bonnie's ass to his hardened pecker. He gently pushed himself into her and thrust slowly into her sopping, wet pussy, relishing in her hole, pulsing around him.

He closed his eyes and snugly gripped her tiny waist. He began to pound into her constricted slit with vigor. His pelvis slapped loudly against her buttocks. He took her brown, soft locks up into his fingers, tightly gripped her ass, and continued to drill his dick into her.

Bonnie grunted and gripped the bed rail, steadying herself. She bit down into her sheets as he plunged balls deep into her cunt.

"I want you in my mouth," she breathed.

He pulled slowly out to the head and gave her a forceful pump before departing her, pulsing snatch. He dropped down to the bed, wiping sweat from his brow. She hungrily put his cock into her mouth. She circled her tongue around his delicious bulbous head before driving him deeper into her mouth. She spread his legs and then pushed them into the air as she dawdled her nails down the back of his thighs.

"I've never done this," she whispered.

Bonnie spread his cheeks and ventured down to his prohibited orifice.

"Oh, god," he lamented as her tongue lightly touched his sensitive opening. His moans grew more intense as the tip of her tongue timidly licked his unholy crack.

"This is happening," he sang, holding the note.

Bonnie broke away to laugh.

The pleasure she provided was so concentrated he could not quench his giggles, grunts, and loud moans. She kissed every part of him.

He took Bonnie by the hand, directing her down on her back. He crawled between her legs. He amorously kissed her neck. He suckled on her tits and nipples ardently. He worked his mouth and tongue down her body and took to ravenously eating her pussy, again.

He wagged the tip of his golden whip around her precious nub, insatiably licked her weeping folds, and nuzzled her vulva with his nose. His tongue caressed down her thighs. He smooched her knees and sucked her toes. He paid her body homage, loving it, and fucking her to completion. He pushed his cock back into her with great urgency.

He filled and stretched her cunt. In and out he pumped. His muscular legs flexing, his buttocks clamping as he rotated his hips between her legs, his pubic hairs, rubbing her clit, creating a wonderful friction between them while his cock bath in her cum. He cradled her body to his, sensually kissing her and caressing her cheek with his. He went from fucking to making love to her.

His long, fat cock slowly pulling in and out of her, generating that wonderful, suctioning sound.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pounds into her more rapidly. His breath quickened as his discharge fast approached. He looped his arms behind her thighs, pushing her knees to her chest. He thrust hard, into her, alleviating the pressure welling and churning in the pit of his gut. He could feel the power of his ejaculate at the back of his throat. His body stiffened at the initial explosion. He fell on top of her and slowly road out the end of his release.

Bonnie held him close, kissing the side of his face, and caressing his back as his essence flowed heavenly into her.

"God, I hope the effects of that verdant has worn off, because if not, we just made a baby," he joked breathlessly, his breath blowing into her neck.

She lifted his face so that his lazy gaze would fall on her quixotic ogle. "You can make it all up to me by giving me a little boy?" she said sentimentally.

"I can do that." He emitted with bliss.

He pushed his face back into her neck. His brow lined with a thought. "…so, I guess this means we're back together?"

She laughed heartedly. "I'd say we've consummated our reunion."

They dissolved into a fit of laughter, waking Natasha.

Stefan watched Tessa eat her food, his head-in-the-clouds as he entrenched his chin into the palm of his hand.

"This is not the cheese-covered burger or fries that I requested, but man… is it delicious," she smacked. "The pasta is shaved carrots, this I know, but these meatballs are not meat. What is this recipe, please share?"

"The meatballs are made of lentil and that's jarred marinara," he replied dreamily.

"I can't wait to get in the kitchen with you Stefan," she rattled on.

"It feels good to feed my unborn child and her mother," he prattled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you already have your humanity."

"Well, you'd be wrong." Stefan gave a silly grin.

Stefan and Tessa jumped at the thunderous sound of cracking and splintering wood.

"Is the house caving in?" Tessa alarmed, wiping her mouth, and hands.

Stefan looked protectively at Tessa and then took off.

"Stefan! Wait!" she shouted, throwing her clothe napkin down on the table.

He vampire sped into the living room, ramming into Kai.

"Hello, Stefan." Kai grinned and then hit him with the full force of his power.

Stefan snarled as the jam-packed energy of Kai's power brought him to his knees.

"Kai, what are you doing? You said you wouldn't kill him!" Sarah reminded strictly.

"I'm not going to kill him. I promise, but I am going to knock him the fuck out," Kai blurted.

"You picked the wrong day to roll up in here." Tessa appeared, hitting Kai with a concentrative wave of her might. She broke the tumblers and bottles of bourbon and sent the chards, rocketing towards Sarah and Kai.

Kai raised a table, shielding himself and Sarah from the torpedoing glass. "Stay out of this pregnoid!" Kai made her levitate, sending her out of the way. "It's for your own protection, chubby." He advised coolly and put his focus back on Stefan.

Tessa shrieked as she went soaring up to the ceiling. "You little shit!" she yelled before using her power to send Kai bursting through the table, protecting him. He went sliding across the floor, into the fireplace and was set ablaze.

Stefan ran to Sarah, wrapping his arms around her. "What the fuck are you doing here with him?" he scolded.

"Get your hands off me!" Sarah elbowed him in the gut and stomped his toes. She took off running for the exit, but he grabbed her, again.

"Is that any way to treat your uncle," he said jokingly.

"Fuck you, you psycho!" she headbutted him. She grabbed her forehead and woozily started for the exit.

"You're grounded!" Stefan snapped, capturing her once more. Stefan now headbutted her, knocking her out cold, and then ran her to the cellar.

Kai yelled as he slapped out the flames, burning up his jeans; his power over Tessa unconsciously terminated. She fell to the floor, stomach first. Her voice was stolen by the great agony she felt after hitting the ground. Her eyes welled up with pain. She pushed her body away from the floor and grabbed her tummy. She scooted back into the wall and looked down to see blood pooling around her thighs. "No," she uttered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kai finally extinguished the fire. He rushed to his feet to find Tessa on the floor, hemorrhaging blood. "Uh, oh. That doesn't look good."

"Fuck you!" With a stroke of her hand, Tessa sent a plank of wood pelleting into him. The timber struck Kai in the gut, sending him tumbling into the bar.

He collapsed down to the floor, his chest heaving, suffering written on his face.

He touched the plank of wood lodged in his gut. "This is going to ruin my whole damn day." He looked over at Tessa, not smiling. "Truce?"

"No. Now die, you son of a bitch." Tessa raised her hand to finally end him. Kai flicked two fingers in the air and disappeared. He materialized outside the boarding house and yelled out for Sarah. Realizing that she was gone, he teleported away.

"No!" Tessa screamed out, angry that Kai got away.

"Tessa! Tessa!" Stefan frantically ran to her; his hands felt all over her body for wounds. He vamped up, catching the scent of blood in the air. "Fuck! Fuck! He fumed.

"Stefan, we've got to get Stephanie out of me, or she'll die. You must help me. You can do this."

"I can't! I want to eat you!" He went mad, snarling, and wildly breathing. "Spell me to forget! Spell me to hate blood! Do something! Please!" he implored hysterically.

Tessa looked at him and smiled. "No, you can do this Stefan. I know you can. You love this baby more than you love anything in this life. You won't hurt her. I trust you."

Tessa lowered herself to lay down; she coolly used her magic to skate a pillow across the floor and straight under her head.

"Okay, you need a knife. You need hot water, and you need plenty of towels. Now go get them," she explained, winded.

"I can't! I can't!" Stefan exclaimed. "Damon! Bonnie! Help me, please!" he hollered.

"No one's coming, Stefan!" she screamed, incensed. "Now grow a fucking vagina and help me!"

Her reprimanding words reached him. He gathered up everything requested. He hiked up his shirt, that she was wearing, over her belly. He grabbed the sterilized knife with his trembling hand and held it slightly above her panty line. Tessa's lashes slowly blinked as she was going in and out of consciousness.

He touched the knife to her abdomen and quickly pulled it away as veins undulated violently on his cheeks. His incisors were fully protruded. He pressed his lips together, hard, breaking his skin, and causing himself to bleed.

He placed the knife against her belly, again, and yanked it away, yet again. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, craving her blood. He stared down at her drying plasma on the floor, coming unglued. He screamed out in agony.

He placed the tip of the knife to her skin, once more, letting it linger longer than before as he stared at her blood in a trancelike state, yet again. He leaned down and licked her blood from the floor. "Fuck! Fuck!" He balled up on the floor. He started rocking and crying. "Help me. Help me," he sobbed hysterically.

The faint thumping of his daughter's heart alerted him. "Stephanie!" he blurted. He placed the knife to Tessa's flesh, a seriousness cloaked him. He slowly cut across her lower abdomen. He sharply inhaled as the scent of her, oozing blood became stronger.

"Oh, God!" he sniveled. He plucked the baby from Tessa's womb and wrapped her in a towel. Tessa chanted under her breath, fighting against passing out under the weight of pain and the loss of blood. Her wound began to magically heal. Her head fell to the side; her arms dropped down alongside her, and her eyelids shut. Stefan ran his fingers over her mouth. He chuckled at feeling Tessa's warm breath against his fingertips.

Stefan looked down at his baby girl who began to cry in his arms. The black veins stopped swimming. His bloodshot eyes cleared to white, and his incisors slowly retracted.

"Stephanie. Hi, I'm your dad." Stefan laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He softly wiped afterbirth and blood from his daughter's face. He nudged his nose to hers and then kissed her forehead ever so tenderly. "You are my little girl." He exuded with exhilaration.


	23. Chapter 23: Spell has been Broken

**A/N:** I'm scared to say thanks for those 10 reviews, as I might not be so lucky this time around. Those reviews definitely inspired my black ass though.

The title of this chapter harkens back to my old story that I hope to upload someday soon. I'll do it all at once because no one is reading these stories and reviewing them.

 **Oblivion Chapter 23: Now that the Spell has been Broken**

Stefan eased to his feet, rocking his bawling baby in his arms. He took her to the bassinet, the only thing in the room not smashed, torn, and soiled from the fight. He stood at her side, absorbed by her presence, and ignoring her cries for attention.

Tessa murmured and lethargically squirmed about.

Stefan hurried to check on her. His eyes flared like two flashlights in the dark, perceiving her as if he had never seen her before as he traced his fingers down her face. He inched Tessa up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He tossed the throw on top of her.

"Stephanie. My baby," Tessa called under her breath.

"Sh, get some rest," Stefan replied, edging the blanket up to her shoulders.

He scrutinized over her a moment longer before, devoting his attention back to Stephanie. He sat down in the burgundy wing back chair. He grabbed the bassinet and pulled it close to him. He lay his hand on his baby's towel-wrapped body and rocked her, his absentminded way of trying to soothe her.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" Sarah screamed as she jerked fitfully in the chair that she was secured to by Stefan.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay," Stefan undertone, rocking his baby, melancholy in his eyes.

 **3 3 3 3**

Bonnie and Damon slept as soundly as Natasha did after consummating their reunion with good old-fashion makeup sex. Damon's phone buzzed on top of the nightstand. Stefan kept calling and texting, leaving message after message for his brother. The phone juddered off the stand.

Damon roused at the sound of the phone, thumping against the floor. "What?" he said groggily with a raise of his head. He blinked and his head fell back to the pillow.

"What is it baby?" Bonnie uttered under her breath, gripping him more securely, and getting more comfortable on top of his bare chest.

"Nothing. Now, go back to sleep," he mouthed and was out like a light, once more.

Kai teleport back to Becca's apartment, collapsing in front of the sofa. He pulled the plank of wood out of his stomach, loudly wailing out as he bit by bit eased the shard of wood from his flesh. He softly pressed a hand to his, bleeding and torn wound, squeezing out tears.

"Heal. Fucking heal!" he sniveled as he squirmed about in pain.

"What the hell!" Elena exclaimed, rushing into the room. "What happened? Where is Sarah? Did you kill Sarah?"

Kai telekinetically lifted a book and sent it shooting for her head. She ducked and went upright, again, in a blink, dodging the book.

"Why would I kill the love of my life!" he screamed, infuriated.

"Where the hell is she?"

"She's with your boyfriend, but don't worry. I plan to get her back."

"She's with Stefan?"

"Duh, that's what the fuck I said." Kai struggled to get off the floor to lie down on the couch.

"Enough Kai. I won't let you hurt Stefan and Damon."

Kai gave an incredulous chuckle. "It's funny how you think you can control me. I can break your neck with the snap of my fingers. Don't push me bitch," Kai threatened, nonchalantly. He got comfortable on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"I'm going home."

"Good. Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya." Kai opened the door with a flick of his wrist.

"Go to hell," she slighted.

"We're already in hell." With those words, Elena was out the door.

"I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance," Kai mumbled.

 **3 3 3 3**

Damon woke up grinning from ear to ear. He coiled his arms around Bonnie, snuggling into her, kissing her shoulders, and rubbing his hands keenly all over her warm, soft body. "Mm, good morning, love of my life," he droned in her ear.

"No!" Bonnie yanked out of his arms and buried herself under the sheets.

"Are you shy? Seriously?" Damon said, trying to peel the covers back from off her face.

"Go away!"

"Go away? The fuck?" he frowned. "Please don't tell me you're feeling guilty about making love to me. I thought we worked things out last night."

"It's not that. I am embarrassed, and I can't bear to see you right now."

"Embarrassed?" Damon threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Bonnie, I'm not going home. What's wrong? I can't be here for you if you don't talk to me. We're in this relationship together."

"Go away Damon! Please. I can't face you!" she shouted, becoming more comical.

Damon lie in bed, vacantly looking out at the room. He turned a disappointed regard to Bonnie. "Okay, fine. I'll leave, but you will talk to me before this day is over."

He climbed out of bed. He picked his clothes up off the floor, procrastinating. He went to the bathroom where he stayed for several minutes.

"Are you taking a shower?" Bonnie pushed the covers down over her head and fanned herself.

"Yeah!"

"Ugh." She huffed and buried herself under the duvet, again.

Damon emerged from the bathroom. He went happily to see about Natasha who was fully awake and, moving about the bed.

"Hey, princess." He picked her up and felt her diaper. "You need a fresh pamper, don't you?"

"Damon," Bonnie huffed.

"I'm leaving! Give me a second," he barked, irked.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, the sheets, muffling her voice.

"You are not that sorry, because if you were, you'd come out and face me."

"Don't be mad Damon. I feel so ashamed."

"Ashamed of what Bonnie? Me?" He stopped what he was doing, leaving Natasha's bare heinie exposed.

"No, embarrassed of the thing I did."

"What thing Bonnie?"

"Last night! That thing!"

"What? Suck on my cock?"

Bonnie screamed, mortified. "Don't say it like that! I performed oral sex on you. I use my mouth to make love to your shaft."

Damon snorted, amused. "Shaft." He sniggered. "Well, I ate your pussy and your ass. Can I do it again before I leave?" he joked and laughed at his own witticism.

"Damon, please."

"Ugh, whatever." He changed Natasha's diaper and then lay her on the bed, on top of the covers next to Bonnie. "Natasha's on the bed. Give her some titty milk," he jested with a grin. He left the room, closing the door loudly behind him so that Bonnie would know that he was gone.

She pushed the cover down under her eyes, peering out to see if Damon was still there. She sat up in the bed, looking shamefaced. "I can't believe I gave him a rim job," she said, picking up Natasha. She placed her baby girl on her naked bosom. Natasha started greedily suckling on her nipple while Bonnie sat perfectly still, a preoccupied look, highlighting her.

Damon left Bonnie's room and went to the kitchen. He looked around in her fridge and in her cupboards, searching for something he could cook for breakfast.

"This place needs some groceries," he articulated. "Pancakes with no sausage or orange juice it is then."

Bonnie finished feeding her baby. She lay Natasha on her shoulder, patting her back, and lightly bouncing her. Natasha burped. Bonnie wiped her little mouth. She fretted. She kissed the side of her face and enthused over her infant as she rocked her back to sleep.

She put Natasha back in bed and took a long, hot shower where all she did was giggle madly over hers and Damon's lovemaking.

Numerous minutes later, Damon was placing, fresh, hot pancakes on a plate. He sat blueberries on top of the stack of fluffy cakes, two for eyes, one for a nose, and gave the pancakes a whip cream grin. He inched Bonnie's door open and peeked inside, hoping that she was in the bathroom, or still buried under the covers. He sat her plate of food on the edge of the bed.

He planted his ear against the bathroom door, eavesdropping in on Bonnie going mad in the shower.

He dissolved into a rib-tickling guffaw.

"Damon, is that you?" she asked, panic in her amplified gawk.

"Oops." Damon vampire speed out of the room.

Bonnie exited the bathroom a half an hour later with her hair wrapped in a whimsical, wet ponytail, and a towel wrapped around her body, looking flustered. She grabbed some clothes from her drawer and then looked out at her room with deep focus in her eyes.

A pie-eyed sparkle dashed across her face when she spotted the pancakes, sitting on her bed. Her radiant gleam turned to mortification when she realized that Damon was still lurking about the house.

She ran to the door and peeped out. "Damon," she called, but he did not answer. She stood there, muted, listening to the sounds of the house. Courage emboldened her to leave the safeguard of her room. She tiptoed down the hall, her eyes enlarged, and her inflexible body alert.

She hurried to the window when she heard the mower. She was pleased to see Damon, mowing her lawn with his shirt off and wrapped around his head.

She plopped down on the sofa, blushing. "Why do I feel so embarrassed about…" She hushed with thought. "about pleasuring him?" Their lovemaking began to play out in her mind. "Omigod, I can't believe I did that." She face-palmed and excitedly slapped her feet against the floor, squealing with humiliation.

"I need to tell him why I am acting so weird." She fell back into the couch, crestfallen.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled, bounding into the house.

Bonnie vaulted from the sofa and started running down the hall, screaming.

"Get over yourself already!" he bellowed, frowning.

He vampire sped to her room and tried to enter only to find that she had locked the door.

"Bonnie will you please talk to me. This is ridiculous!"

"I'm naked!"

"Yeah, been there. Done that. Open the damn door! I need your car keys. I want to wash your car!"

"You don't need to see me for that. My keys are hanging on the wall in the kitchen." She notified in a raised voice.

"Jesus!" Damon rolled his eyes heavenward and went back to the task.

Bonnie stayed in her room for a while, twiddling her thumbs, and feeling guilty for how she was behaving and treating Damon. She grabbed the plate of pancakes and grinned. She harkened back to when they were in Gardenia, and he would fix her breakfast every morning of sweet rolls and salt meat. Sure, the pancakes were something out of a box and not homemade like those rolls that they bought from Zinnia, but he made these pancakes, and he added something special to them to brighten her day.

Her appetite returned. She gobbled down her cold food and got dressed. She took Natasha from her baby bed and cradled her in her arms.

She laid back in the sofa and lay her slightly fretting baby on top of her chest. She waited so long in the living room for Damon to be done with the chores that she fell asleep, Natasha sound asleep on top of her bosom.

Damon came inside. He looked over at his girls and smirked at seeing them asleep on the sofa, Bonnie's feet, resting on the ottoman. He slipped into his t-shirt and washed up. He sat down quietly, careful not to wake them. He relaxed his head back against the cushiony sofa, stretched his legs out on the ottoman, and closed his eyes.

"Damon." Bonnie deeply inhaled and exhaled as she looked over at him.

"Yup," he answered, his eyes closed.

"The reason why I've been acting…"

"…so childish," he said, interrupting her.

She grinned, "Yes."

They chortled.

"I'm embarrassed because I gave you a rim job."

Damon's brow strongly arched as he gave Bonnie an incredulous ogle. "Are you kidding me?"

"I know. I know, it is so stupid, but I have never done that. Hell, you're the second guy I've ever slept with in my entire life, and if you tell the guys about what I did, I'd be so embarrassed."

"Wow," he drawled. "I forgot how young and inexperienced you are."

Bonnie whacked him on the abdomen with the back of her hand.

"Ow." He chuckled. "I'm not trying to insult you, but I am a little insulted."

"…and why, Damon?"

"…because you're implying that I kiss and tell Bon Bon."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie sheepishly looked down.

"What we do in the bedroom is our business, Bonnie, and you shouldn't be embarrassed." He combed his fingers through her brown tresses, looking deeply into her shimmery, emerald iris. "I will never betray your trust by telling others our business. I'll always keep your secrets, and for the record, I loved how you made me feel. You are a great lover Bonnie. You reciprocate. You are not stingy with your love. I told you, you're the woman for me," he comforted, his voice deep and silky smooth, calming her anxiety.

"…and you are the guy for me. I love you so much," she declared.

They slowly leaned into each other and kissed. His lips clamped down on her top lip before he swallowed her lips fully. He tentatively tasted her tongue as he traced his across her bottom lip, eager to deepen their osculation.

Natasha started to fret. "Oh, Natasha, don't do this to daddy. I'm trying to give mommy a rim job," he joked. Bonnie heartily laughed.

"Come outside while I finish washing your car. I'll get Natasha's swing," Damon suggested.

Bonnie bundled Natasha all up and put her in her swing. She sipped on her coffee as she adoringly watched Damon wash her car. He stopped what he was doing and bestowed her with a yearning glint. "I can definitely get use to this domesticated shit."

"I can, too." She beamed.

He threw the sponge down into the soapy bucket of water, walked up to the porch, and leaned against the railing.

"I know back in Gardenia you weren't ready for marriage, but what do you think about shacking up with me?" His blue eyes twinkled as he cocked an angelic expression at her.

"Are you asking to move in with me?"

"Yes." He released a short chuckle.

"Well, I say to that… yes. I can't think of anything better than waking up to you every morning and having you make me those cute little pancakes."

He grinned angelically.

"After I wash your car, let's say we take a trip up to Norfolk and buy my little niece some baby things. Tessa looks like she could have the baby any day now. I want to make sure she has everything she needs."

"I would love a weekend getaway. I need a break from Mystic Falls." She came down off the porch and stood in front of him on the steps. She draped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him, the heat of her body pressed firmly against him.

"Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets." He coiled an arm around her and tote her off the porch like a rolled-up carpet. She shrieked. He went back to washing the car. Bonnie couldn't resist, spraying him with the hose. She went running around the car, and he went chasing after her. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her frame, her back to his front, kissing all down her face.

"This reminds me of how much fun we had in Gardenia by the creek when we would wash our clothes," he recalled.

"I miss those days."

"I think I see why you want to let this thing with Kai, go." He paused, thinking. "Back in Gardenia, you were afraid to love and be with me because of Elena, but now that we're home, and you know that it's you that I want," he stopped. "You simply want to live."

"Yes. I'm tired of every day being a battle. I don't think Kai is coming back," she enlightened.

"…but Elena is with him Bonnie. They are bound to show themselves sooner or later, and we have to be ready."

"…and we will be ready for them. With you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

"Mm, that's my girl." He squeezed her ever so tightly to him, his biceps bulging. She kissed his arm and relaxed into his strong cuddle.

He turned her around to him. He curled an arm around her waist, placed his hand on his heart, and began, rocking her to the sound of the music, playing in the background.

"You want to dance out here in front of the neighbors?" She shrunk with reluctance.

"Yes, I'll dance with you anywhere Bonnie Bennett, and I don't care he sees."

She blushed.

"Can you imagine this being our wedding day?" he dreamed.

She sharply inhaled. "Marriage is a big step. We're still growing Damon."

"I'm not trying to marry you today Bonnie," he said, bothered. "…but someday, I want us to become one."

"I'd like that Damon."

He continued to rock her in his arms. She continued to melt like butter in his embrace. They drifted into each other, slanting their heads, their lips inched closer.

"Goddamnit!" Damon raged at the sound of Bonnie's phone ringing on the front porch.

He raced to the porch and back with her phone.

"It's Stefan," she said.

"May I?" He looked at her, requesting permission to answer her phone. She nodded.

"Stefan, hey."

"Where the hell have you been Damon? I've been calling you all morning."

"What's up, you sound distressed, different," Damon noticed.

"Just come home," Stefan rushed out and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Somethings up. I need to go home. I'll be back." He pecked her lips. Turned off the water hose and went to the porch to say goodbye to Natasha. Bonnie's mood soured as she crossed her arms up in a pout.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. He gently grabbed her head and gave her forehead a virtuous kiss.

"Don't forget your phone, it's sitting on the nightstand on my side of the bed. I found it on the floor this morning," Bonnie communicated.

He vampire sped to her room and back. "I'll call you!" he bellowed, as he climbed into his Camaro.

Bonnie waved sadly goodbye.

.oOo.

Damon hightailed it into the boarding house and came to a full stop when he saw that the living room was practically demolished. "What the hell happened Stefan?" he interrogated, lifting his gaze to his brother.

"Is that a baby?" Damon pointed and tracked over to Stefan, flabbergasted, and forgetting all about the mess spread out all around him.

"Yes, Tessa had the baby."

Damon looked around the room, a mixture of confusion and concern on his face. "Where is she now?"

"She's upstairs taking a shower."

"Stefan, what are you doing to her? You can't let her cry." Damon took his niece. "Hey, beautiful," he enthused, taking her little fisted hand. "What's her name?"

"Stephanie," Stefan answered dryly.

"Hello Stephanie. I am your uncle Damon, and I will murder anyone who messes with you. Yes, I will. Yes, I will. Now, hush all that crying. Yeah. Hush. You hush all that crying," he jibber jabbered, giving her Eskimo kisses.

"Damon, please," Stefan flung his head back, annoyed.

Stephanie calmed and started suckling on her tiny little knuckles. "See, I got her to stop crying," Damon gloated.

"I hope you don't mind. I had to put her in Natasha's clothes," Stefan informed all serious.

Damon looked peculiarly up at him. "You're brooding. Why are you brooding? You have a beautiful baby girl and a crazy ass girlfriend that loves you."

Stefan grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, perturbed. "Uh, don't say that." Stefan's temples throbbed with agitation.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't call Tessa my girlfriend, because she's not," Stefan nagged and then walked over to the fireplace.

"Okay, she _is_ your girlfriend, but whatever, so back to something extremely important. What the hell happened here?" Damon looked around the room. "Is that blood on the floor? Damon came unglued.

"It's Tessa's blood, Damon. She and Kai fought, she got hurt, and I had to cut the baby out of her."

"Help! Help me! I'm down here!" Sarah screamed.

Damon shot Stefan a dumbfounded glance. "Who the hell is that?" He raced to put Stephanie down in the bed and then zoomed down to the cellar.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon grimaced at Sarah.

"Who the hell are you?" she shot back.

"Damon, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is your uncle Damon, and I'm your uncle Stefan."

"I am no kin to you!" Sarah presented Stefan with a murderous glower.

"Sarah, I know you're angry with me. I hate myself for what I did to your friend."

"For what you _did_? You _killed_ her is what you did, and if you were so remorseful, then why the hell did you kill her?"

"I wasn't in my right frame of mind."

Sarah reached up and spit in his face. "Save your excuses for the police. Kai is going to come back for me."

Damon chuckled incredulously at her comment. "You think Kai is going to come back for you? You're delusional, sweetheart."

"Yeah, and you're an idiot who is, harboring a murderer."

"Stefan, why don't we let her stew for a while, come on," Damon said, slapping his hand down on his brother's shoulder.

Stefan reluctantly left to go upstairs with Damon. They returned to find the living room was back in order and Tessa was breastfeeding Stephanie.

Damon looked over at a shirtless Tessa, cradling her child to her breast, leaving her other breast loose, and carefree.

"Tessa, your… your… your…" Damon, pretend to clear his throat. He cupped at his chest, gesturing to his breasts.

"Your tit is out. You might want to…"

"I'm breastfeeding my child. You'll live."

"All righty, then," Damon replied with a waggle of his brow, and a smirk.

Stefan walked to the fireplace. He anchored his hand against the mantel and stared abstractedly down into the hearth.

"Tessa, thanks for cleaning up the place. What happened to Kai?" Damon inquired, pouring himself a drink.

"Hopefully, he's dead somewhere. I managed to injure him before he got away."

"Good, so what are we going to do about Sarah? We can't keep her here against her will. I'm thinking we compel her to forget," Damon suggested.

"No," Stefan refuted with one word.

"Stefan, we have to do something. We can't have her going to the police," Tessa advised.

"We should wait for Bonnie. She'll know what to do," Stefan replied.

Damon gave Stefan a sideways squint.

Tessa frowned. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"I'm not saying that, but maybe we should let family take care of family."

"Oh. Oh." Tessa muttered, taken aback. She plucked Stephanie from her breast, causing her to choke out little sobs. She put her baby on her shoulder and headed for the staircase. She stopped and turned around. "Damon, may I have one of the guest rooms?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Damon skewed his eyes, annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stefan?" Damon waited for Tessa to leave before laying into his brother.

"There's nothing wrong with me Damon. I've come to my senses, is all."

"You're a mass murderer without your humanity, but you're a fucking civilized idiot when you have some ethics about yourself," Damon insulted heatedly.

"I don't get you, Stefan." Damon got all up in his personal space. "You like Tessa, even without your humanity, I could see that. Hell! Stevie Wonder could see that you liked Tessa. What's the problem?"

"I'm not that man anymore." Stefan huffed off.

"The hell you aren't," Damon spat, grabbing him up by the collar. "Stop fucking lying to yourself. You know we vampires are not a completely new person without our humanity. Everything you did, you wanted to do. Everything you felt, you feel it now." He pushed him into the fireplace. Stefan's eyes glazed over with sorrow as he brutally fell back into the mantel. His lips trembled as emotions swelled inside him. He looked up at Damon and then raced away from the house.

"Bitch ass, fucking up my day," he groused. Damon clutched the nap of his head and angrily whipped out his phone and dialed Bonnie.

"Hey, babe. I need you. Will you come over? Stefan's a cry baby, again." he paused to listen. "Yeah, he ran out of the house, crying, brooding, and Tessa had the baby." Damon snatched the phone from his ear and laughed. "Yup, his humanity is back… for all that's worth, so I guess it's good news." He halted, hearing her out, again.

"I love you, too. See you soon."

::::::::::

Stefan ran around in the forest for an hour, trying not to think about the things that he had done and said in the last year. Sarah came popping back up in the front of his mind. He was desperate to make things right with her. He returned home. He slipped in through the back door, trying to go unnoticed.

He stopped in the kitchen and made Sarah a meaty sandwich and grabbed her a bottle of water before sneaking down to the cellar to visit with her.

"What the hell do you want? Leave me alone!" Sarah said coldly.

"I know you must hate me," Stefan professed.

"You say that like it's doubtful that I hate you. Well, let me clarify. I hate you!"

He knelt in front of Sarah, carrying a sandwich and a bottle of water. He sat the food down and placed his hands on the rope, binding her wrists.

"You need to eat and drink some water. If I untie your hands, will you behave?"

"…and if I don't behave, are you going to kill me like you killed Becca?"

"Sarah, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have killed you that night, please."

"I don't want your food, and I don't want your water."

"I can compel you to eat, to drink." He gave her an attractive and genuine smile.

Her face softened at the sight of him. Her cheeks reddened and her feet nervously fidgeted about. "How can you look so nice now when that night so much terror blazed in your eyes?"

"I told you Sarah, I wasn't myself."

"Even still, you murdered my best friend. You should turn yourself into the police. You should go to prison."

"You're right. I should."

"…but you won't. You'll compel yourself out of trouble. Your witch friends will make sure you never see the inside of a jail cell."

"No prison will make me suffer like the one in my head."

Her eyes were held hostage by his miserable green rocks as he stared up at her.

"Tell me about the prison in your head," she said mockingly with a roll of her eyes.

"Have you ever done anything so bad and it came back and haunted you when you were at your happiest in life?"

Sarah turned her nose up at him, giving him a self-righteous puckered brow.

"Sarah, I can't enjoy the happiness that comes into my life in spurts, because guilt is always there to remind me that I don't deserve happiness. It should be someone else, enjoying the birth of their first child. It should be someone else, stealing moments out of the day making love to the person that they're in love with."

"It should be some other guy, hanging out with his brother, having drinks, and sharing a laugh. I can't enjoy not one single happy moment in my life, knowing all the pain that I've caused so many people, and if I go to prison, I'll take the easy way out. I'll turn off my humanity and simply wreak havoc there. No walls can make me suffer the way I suffer in here," he expressed dejectedly and pointed to his temple.

A tear slipped from Sarah's eye. "No. No." she vehemently shook her head, refusing to let his words touch her. "I don't care that you suffer, because you should suffer."

"You're right, I should."

"…so, now that we know that you should suffer, why don't you let me go."

He rested his hand on her knee and gave her a stern eyeball. "As long as you have a thing for Kai, I'm not going to let you go, but if you can promise me that you'll stay the hell away from him, and that you'll go back home and back to college, I'll let you go."

"I'm not promising you a damn thing."

"Then, I can't let you go Sarah. You're family, and I will protect you. Now." He dilated his pupils. "Eat your sandwich and drink your water, and you will behave and not try to escape once I untie your wrists," he compelled.

He undid her restraints and sat her food in her lap. He watched Sarah eat her food and drink her water.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Uh, you're right. I'll come back regularly for bathroom breaks. I'll fix the door, too, and bring you a cot so you can lie down, okay."

"Whatever."

"I know this is not an ideal situation, but until we take care of Kai, this will have to do."

 **3 3 3 3**

"Damon!" Bonnie chimed, stepping quickly through the foyer to the living room. Damon came rushing up to her, his arms out, a huge grin on his face. She sat Natasha down and swung her arms around him. They melted into each other's embrace, closing their eyes, and simpering.

"I'm so glad everyone's okay," she commented, still holding him in a tight snuggle.

"Me, too." He pulled away, taking her hands into his. "I missed you." He lit up with love, sweeping her tresses behind her ear.

"I missed you more." She stepped into his closeness, brushing her nose with his. Damon hummed with desire.

"Bonnie," Tessa called excitedly after entering the room, holding Stephanie.

"Omigod, the baby!" Bonnie thrilled. "Let me see her!"

Tessa lowered Stephanie and unveiled her, fawn, light-yellow brown baby girl, whose chestnut hair was thick and lay flat against her head. She was the embodiment of the sun's golden glow, setting in the evening.

Bonnie's breath caught at the sight of her. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," said Tessa.

"Hey, Bonnie," Stefan greeted, returning from the cellar.

"Stefan, hey." Bonnie grinned, suspicion in her air.

Damon grabbed Natasha and joined their little huddle. "Get over here Stefan!" he reproached. "Look, Natasha, it's your cousin Stephanie," Damon introduced.

"oh, I better get a picture of this," Bonnie said, excitedly.

"Just me and the babies, not crazy pants," Damon jested.

"Hey," Tessa frowned.

Bonnie laughed at Tessa's expense.

Stefan took a few more steps closer but remained clear on the other side of the room, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Stefan and I must have done something so very wrong or so very right in life to both have girls," Damon mused.

"You did something so very right." Bonnie kissed Damon's lips.

"Thanks, babe."

"You two are so good together," Tessa admired.

"Yeah, we're a work in progress," Damon conveyed.

"Oh, Tessa! I called Meredith. You and Stephanie should get a checkup to make sure everything's okay."

"Does she want us to come now?" Tessa questioned.

"Yeah, soon. She cleared her schedule for you," Bonnie answered.

"Can you take me?"

"Of course," Bonnie answered and then looked over at Stefan.

"Stefan, take Tessa and your daughter to see Meredith," Damon chided, glaring at him with disappointment.

Stefan stuttered, releasing a nervous chuckle as he tensely scratched the top of his head. "It's probably best that I stay here with Sarah."

"Whatever," Tessa rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, I'd rather you take me if it's all the same."

"Sure. Meredith wants to see Natasha anyway."

"Thank you so much Bonnie, and I want to apologize for what happened yesterday."

"Let's not think about that now. We have more important things to think about."

"Stefan!" Sarah yelled, interrupting their family moment.

"Mm, I'm guessing that must be this Sarah that Stefan mentioned." Bonnie skewed her eyes, perturbed.

"Yup, that would be Sarah," Damon confirmed.

"Who is she?" Bonnie quizzed.

"Apparently she's the niece that Stefan never told me about."

"Why are you holding her hostage?"

"Ironically, the world is so damn small that Kai met her at a club, and they hit it off," Damon explained.

"You have got to be kidding me. You can't keep her here."

"We couldn't take care of the situation with Sarah, because apparently, only family members are allowed to help." Tessa averted a spiteful contort at Stefan.

"Oh, boy." Damon's nerves unraveled.

"Tessa, you misunderstood." Stefan walked over to her, trying to explain. Tessa pouted and walked clear over to the other side of the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Bonnie questioned petulantly.

"We need to compel her to forget. She's already threatened to go to the police," Damon argued.

"The police? Why?" Bonnie interrogated, perplexed.

"I killed her friend. That's why she came to the house this morning with Kai," Stefan divulged.

"Omigod, it's Gardenia all over, again. I'm not getting involved. You and Stefan need to decide what you want to do about Sarah, but I think compelling her is the easy way out. Now, if you don't mind. I need to take Tessa and Stephanie to see Meredith."

"Damon, will you put Natasha's extra car seat in Bonnie's car for Stephanie," Tessa requested and politely grinned.

"Stefan's not doing shit, but whatever," he nagged under his breath.

"Tessa, I'm sorry about earlier. My comment about family…" Stefan initiated.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stefan? You made me believe that you cared about me and our child and now you're treating me like I'm the enemy, like I bewitched you. Everything that happened between us was consensual. You were not a different person with me. You simply weren't morally obligated to be a better person, so now that you have access to your _saintliness_ , I would think that you would extend some of that compassion and morality that lives inside of you to me and your child," Tessa laid into him, without taking a breath.

Stefan sighed deeply, building his courage. "I love my daughter Tessa, and I want her in my life, but I never would have been with you if I had my humanity." He held his head high, feeling confident in his beliefs.

"Oh, I see." Tessa gathered up her things. She swathed Stephanie up in her blanket and started to leave.

"Tessa, wait."

She whirled around, ire in her eyes, cutting him off. "You wanted to be with me. I didn't force you to be with me Stefan, so there was and still is something inside of you that wanted and could possibly still want me."

"Tessa, I wanted to be with you because you are beautiful, alluring, mysterious, wickedly funny, faithful, strong, passionate, and you live by your own rules. You're amazing. I don't regret being with you, but now things are different, because I am in touch with the guy who would have thought twice before, hopping into the bed with you. Please, give me some time to figure things…"

"Go to hell Stefan." Tessa cut him off once more and left the house.

Sarah startled awake; she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the dimly lit and dingy cellar. She started to sob, feeling homesick. "Kai, please come back for me. Please." Sarah looked down at her hand and ceased her pity sobs. "Ow." She stretched out her hand to find a piece of paper materializing in her palm. She quickly opened the paper and read.

' _Sarah, I'm coming for you. Speak or think anything you wish me to know.'_ The note read.

"I'm in a cellar. Stefan, says he and his brother are my uncles," she spoke.

Kai waited patiently for her words to magically transcribe across the notebook paper. "Her uncles?" His eyes narrowed with perplexity.

Sarah watched in wonderment as the words disappeared from the paper and new words appeared.

' _They're lying. I'm coming for you.'_ The paper read.

"Thank God! Please hurry." She closed her eyes and exhaled.

Elena walked through the door of the house, finding Jeremy and Cassie, sitting on the couch, looking through spellbooks.

"Where the hell have you been Elena?" Jeremy hurried up to her.

"I'm sure Cassie already told you." Her eyes darted over to Cassie who immediately looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you know that Luke, Jo, and Liv are dead, and that the guy you've been hanging out with also tried to kill Bonnie?"

"I'm well aware Jeremy, that's why I got away from him," she explained aloofly.

"Well, where is he? We need to know before this guy hurts anyone else."

"You won't be able to find him. He's made sure of that."

"You can lead us to him. You can make things right, Elena."

"I know Jeremy, that's why I'm home. I want to make things right!" she shouted.

"Why don't I believe you Elena?"

"You don't have to believe me, Jer."

"Good, because I don't. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's where you're wrong. Stefan, Damon, and I will go find Kai and take care of him."

"Where does Bonnie fit into all of this, because you will need her help?"

"Of course, Bonnie will be there!" She yelled.

Jeremy parted his lips as if to say something else. Elena huffed, aggravated. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

:::::::::::::

Bonnie and Tessa returned with the babies to find everyone there, waiting for their return. Caroline and Melissa came running excitedly up to them. Lucy and Rebecca lagged, a conservative happiness overtaking them.

The fellows hung back, grinning, and sipping on their alcoholic beverages. They looked domesticated, and blissfully happy, all but Stefan who was off somewhere brooding.

"The Universe saw fit to let Tessa have a child. What has the world come to?" Lucy playfully mocked, grinning.

Tessa cutely shrugged with a long, conceited blink of her lashes. "God knows I'm a good girl."

They laughed, amused by her remark.

"I'm kidding. Let me see that baby." Lucy inched down Stephanie's blanket. "Aw, she's a cutey. A momma's maybe and a daddy's baby."

"Ugh, please." Tessa scowled.

"I can't believe Stefan has a child," Caroline said, a hint of sadness, lacing her tone. "Where is he anyway?" She searched the room but didn't see him.

Tyler came, running passed the girls to answer the front door. "Pizza's here!" He shouted.

"Oh, I better change Natasha," Bonnie announced.

"I'll make you a plate," said Melissa.

The ladies scattered. Bonnie left to change Natasha. The others went to the kitchen, still enthusing over Stephanie, and Caroline went lurking around the house for Stefan.

She soon found Stefan. He was sitting in the study by an open window, overlooking the patio, in the dark, sipping on liquor, his legs crossed.

"Stefan," she beckoned.

"Hey, Caroline," he greeted softly.

"It's you. You're back." She brimmed with bliss.

"Yup," he replied simply, still looking out the window.

She sat down in the seat next to his and leaned into his closeness.

"I want to talk to you about what happened between us."

"What do you want me to say Caroline?" he replied coolly.

"I never knew that you wanted me that way." She nibbled shyly on her bottom lip.

"I apologize Caroline. I never meant to lead you on."

"I know, and I forgive you, but now you're back." She paused. "I know you would have never been with me if you didn't have some type of feelings for me Stefan, right?"

Stefan sat his drink on the end table. He leaned forward in his chair and gave her his full and undivided attention.

"Caroline, I slept with you because I could. There was no other motivation for me to sleep with you. I knew that you wanted me. Nothing about that night was right, it was wrong. You are my friend, and I took advantage of you."

"You slept with me because you wanted to be with me, Stefan. I refuse to believe that we had sex simply because I was there."

He reached over and grabbed her hands, remorse sprinkling his gloomy eyes.

"Caroline, please don't make me say it. This is hard enough for me as is. I need to preserve this friendship."

She gazed at him indifferently. Her shoulders sunk. She gave a long blink, squeezing out a tear, and miserably lowered her head.

Stefan reached over, handing her the tissue. "I'm sorry I allowed myself to hurt you. If I could take it back, I would," his voice fractured with reaction.

"I know, and I supposed that it's better that you care enough to even apologize. I don't know why I was thinking that you could want me."

"Don't say that Caroline. You're a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you. What about you and Enzo?"

She giggled. "He's been so good to me, and I'm in here… with you, hoping there was a chance for us. I'm so stupid."

Stefan chuckled amply. "You are not stupid, but I really think you should give Enzo a chance."

"I will, but what about you and Tessa? You can't possibly want a woman that almost killed you."

"Qetsiyah, is a good person who happens to be the mother of my child Caroline." He gave a short chortle.

"Are you defending her?" she spat.

"There's nothing to defend!" he championed, raising his voice.

"She made Bonnie the Anchor, which caused her insurmountable pain and distress." Caroline angered.

"It was the only way she could save Bonnie's life, and Bonnie has forgiven her!" Stefan bellowed sternly, grimacing. "Damn," he grumbled under his breath.

Caroline was speechless. "Oh, my God. You're in love with her."

Stefan laughed, shaking his head. He collapsed back into the chair and then sat back up, unsettled. "I am not in love with Tessa. I mean sure she's gorgeous, and she's sassy and incredibly intelligent, but I'm not in love with her. I'm not… love her. I… I… I… we are friends Caroline, just friends." He chattered. "I mean she's the mother of my child, and we happened to have slept together… a lot," he lingered. "Wow, we slept together… a lot." He blew out his checks in memory.

"I'm out of here." Caroline stormed out of the room.

"Great." Stefan flopped grumpily back into the chair.

3 3 3 3

Bonnie returned to the living room, toting Natasha in her arms.

"Give me my baby girl! The most beautiful girl in the world. Could you be," Tyler sang, taking Natasha from her mother.

Bonnie giggled in response to his flattery.

"These people don't know how to toss a salad!" Melissa shouted.

"What!" Enzo singsong. "Melissa, Tyler's not tossing yo salad?" Enzo shouted and then winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie froze on the spot, slack-jawed. "Damon, you told them! I trusted you!" she shouted and then ran out to the patio.

Damon raised up quickly on the sofa, stunned. "I didn't tell them shit, but you just did," he whispered. He threw himself back into the couch and anchored his foot on the corner of the coffee table, livid.

Bonnie stood at the window, calling to him with her glaring probe.

Damon stared back at her, giving her an intimidating scowl. Bonnie began to grow tense under his gaze. He profusely ground his jaw, still sending her a homicidal gape as he rubbed the back of his fingers against his chin, ponder mixed with his incensed gape. He broke their severe stare off and indignantly left the room.

Bonnie dragged over to the patio steps and dropped down to sit, worry flowed over her as she tightly gripped her abdomen and inhaled. "I messed up," she languished.

"What's wrong with Bonnie and Damon," Tyler questioned, concerned.

"I don't know." Melissa shrugged.

"Apparently Damon told us something," Klaus imparted.

"I'm nosey. What did Damon tell you guys?" Enzo probed.

"Not a damn thing," Lucy said before taking a huge bite of her pizza. "Bonnie is so emotional, poor thing."

~ ( - ) ~

"Why are you, sitting all alone in the dark when you have a gorgeous baby girl in the other room?"

Stefan jerked his head around to see Rebecca, standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he greeted dryly.

"I've got a lot on my mind," he replied.

"I figured as much. Do you feel like you've just woke up from a bad dream?"

"Worse, I was the conductor of other people's bad dreams."

"True." Rebecca shrugged. "Okay, so you did some fucked up shit. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to try and find a way to move on with your life? Are you going to wake up at sunrise, take off your ring, and end it all, or are you going to be a little bitch about shit, making everyone else's life around you miserable?"

A seriousness filled the air as his eyes locked with hers. Rebecca bestowed him with a little smirk and then left the room.

3 3 3 3

Bonnie sat on the patio with the girls, listening to them talk about their lives and gossip about other people who didn't run in their circle of crazy. Ironically, sex became part of the topic.

"There is no way in hell my mouth is going to be anywhere near a guy's butt," Caroline spat.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Melissa enthusiastically agreed, giving Caroline a high five.

"You two don't know what the hell you'll do before you leave this world." Tessa shook her head incredulously at them.

"What if you love your guy, and you want nothing more than to please him, because he wants nothing more than to please you, too?" Bonnie spoke up.

"That's all good and great Bonnie, but if your man loves you, he wouldn't require you to do things you're uncomfortable with. Real love is unconditional, it's not selfish. I did this for you, so you do this for me," Melissa clarified.

"Right!" Caroline agreed.

"When did you two become best friends?" Lucy mocked.

"I agree with Bonnie. You can't be selfish with the one you love," added Rebecca.

"I disagree. In the bedroom, it's different," Caroline refuted.

"I didn't trust Damon. I don't want to lose him." Bonnie felt sorry for herself.

"What is it that you think Damon told us?" Tessa asked, her expression both curious and of concern.

"Last night, things got a little kinky between us. I was so embarrassed for what I had done that I couldn't face him this morning." Bonnie giggled in remembrance, hiding her face.

"Oh, my word. You tossed his salad!" Melissa shrieked.

"Ew, Bonnie, no! Say it isn't so," Caroline gasped.

"It is none of your business what Bonnie does in the bedroom with her man," Lucy blasted.

Stefan was sitting in the study, listening to their conversation. He tickled at Bonnie's admission.

"I can't believe I'm acting like such an adolescent. There was a time when I thought I was so mature compared to Damon. I enjoy being the voice of reason in our relationship, but here I am, acting all juvenile over sex."

"…and bossing him around," Lucy joshed.

"Yeah and bossing him around." Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes and cutely shrugged.

"Bonnie, Damon has had close to two-hundred years' of experience. Are men stupid most of the time, yes, but remember that he has been around a lot longer than you, so it's highly likely that he would play the games that you kids play today," Rebecca educated.

Stefan gave a nod of approval at Rebecca's comment and took a sip of his liquor as he continued to eavesdrop in on the women's conversation from the dark study.

"Bonnie, you aren't the only kinky one in the family. I've ventured on the naughty side myself." Tessa blushed.

"Oh, you and Stefan be getting freaky!" Melissa teased.

Envy reflected in Caroline's peepers.

Stefan fidgeted nervously in his chair. Soon visions of Tessa danced around in his head.

 _ **STEFAN'S VISION**_

" _You ready for me Stefan." Tessa walked into the room, her long, wavy hair, draped over her, glistening, smoky quartz skin. He flashed to her, hiked her up on his hips, palming her wet ass before inserting himself into her._

Stefan blinked, shaking his head, trying to still the images, floating about in his brain to no avail. As visions of him rolling her over in bed, kissing her passionately streamed in his brainwaves. _"Oh, god you're so beautiful._ _ **"**_ He recalled.

Stefan squeezed the bridge of his nose and got to his feet, still fighting memories and feelings.

 _"Tessa, the key to my humanity is with you. I know it is."_ His words echoed.

 _"…because I care about you, Stefan." You have ten times the compassion as Silas, and I would love to have a man like you."_ Her words reverberated in his cognizance even louder.

 _"What should we name our baby?"_ "Stephanie."Stefan couldn't stop picturing the happiness between them.

 _ **Back out on the patio.**_

"I thought what Stefan and I had was magical. I guess I was wrong, and it was all in my head. I could swear when he kissed me, it was real, and he wasn't some sex-crazed bloodthirsty monster that just wanted to get his rocks off."

"Stefan will come around," Lucy encouraged.

"No. No, he won't. He believes that I was a mistake. I don't believe he would have ever been with me if he had his senses about himself."

"Stefan, taking advantage of us is one thing that we have in common," Caroline disclosed. Her misery enjoying Tessa's misery.

"…so, why was he always coming around?" Bonnie reminded.

"I'm good in bed." Tessa shrugged with a sad smirk. "Well, enough about me and the man who doesn't want me. Go to Damon, and stop pushing him away, or you will lose him."

Bonnie let out a nervous puff of air. "Okay, here goes." She chugged down the rest of her vodka and cranberry drink. She blew kisses to everyone and ran inside the house. She stopped at the couch to check in on Natasha. She glanced over at Stephanie, too.

"Nice ring, Tyler." Bonnie grabbed his hand, admiring his white gold and clustered diamond ring.

"Thanks." Tyler grinned and looked proudly down at his piece of jewelry. "Four-thousand dollars is not too much to spend on oneself, right?" he looked at Bonnie, strongly cocking a brow.

"Four-thousand dollars? Did you buy Melissa something?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose, appalled.

"Hey. Hey, it's not like that. I bought this ring way before I met Melissa. Don't worry, I'm going to shower her and Natasha with tones of gifts."

"Tyler, I didn't compliment you because I want you to spend money on my child."

"I know." He chuckled.

Bonnie left him with a sweet grin before leaving to find Damon.

"If you're looking for Damon, he's outside," Tyler notified.

"Thanks." After opening the front door, Bonnie viewed Damon, sitting on the steps of the front porch. She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She fervently kissed his face and caressed his cheek with hers.

"I'm a fucking idiot Damon," her voice wavered with sentiment.

Damon remained hushed as he sat on the step, legs wide, elbows on his knees, and his fingers linked. He profusely ground his jawbone, sitting as still as a statue.

"Damon, please forgive me. I don't know why I got so freaked out. I don't know why I acted so juvenile." She lulled.

His resounding silence made her feel worse.

She hurried around to face him, disconnecting his hands, and pushed herself between his legs. She fervently stroked his thighs and kissed his lips, but his mouth didn't push back.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; however, long my life is." She lifted one knee. She balled her hand, closed her eyes, and chanted. She looked desirously up at him. She extended her hand and placed a white gold and clustered diamond ring between her finger and thumb and held it up to him.

"I love you. I trust you. I want you. I will fight for you. I will no longer let fear keep me from becoming one with you. Marry me, Damon Salvatore?"

His lashes swept down and he blinked. He glanced down at the ring, still frowning.

"I would never betray you, Bonnie. Promise me that you'll never second guess me, ever again?"

"I will never, second guess you—ever again," she replied, her voice quivering with passion.

Damon grabbed her face and fiercely kissed her lips. He pulled away from the smooch. They gave each other a, probing visual caress, love burning in their eyes for each other. He kissed her lips, yet again, much more virtuously. His romantic gape found hers once more.

"Yes, I will marry you, Bonnie Bennett." He gave her a handsome smirk and stretched out his hand.

She gifted him with an innocent grin and hurriedly pushed the ring onto his finger.

"Where the hell did you get this ring?" Damon questioned and gave a handsome chuckle as he held his hand up to venerate over the piece of jewelry.

"From me! That's where the hell she got it!" Tyler roared.

"Oops." Bonnie giggled, childlike.

"Give me my ring?" Tyler stomped over to them.

Damon flashed to his feet, vamping up. "Touch my ring and die motherfucker," he threatened with a sinister glower as he balled up his fist.

"Really? That's my ring!" Tyler's expression blazed with surprise. He flung his head back, cracking up with hilarity. "Okay. Okay. Keep the damn ring. Bonnie, you owe me… big," he conceded, backing slowly away. Tyler went back inside, still laughing.

"We're getting married!" Bonnie squealed, detaching Damon from his fury.

He reeled around, snatching her up into his grasp, enveloping her snugly. "We're getting married," he whispered, euphorically.

He placed her back down on her feet to look at her with a head-in-the-clouds expression. Bonnie grabbed his hand, pushed it into the air, and placed his other hand on her waist. She then manipulated their bodies to sway.

"Dancing outside, but people will see?" He animatedly looked around, ducking and dodging. She was highly amused as she flung her head back with hilarity.

She soon composed herself, to answer him. "We need to practice our wedding dance. I want our first dance as husband and wife to be perfect." She brushed his nose with hers.

"You're my forever partner Bonnie. Our dance will always be perfect." Love transformed his features.

"You're my angel, Damon."

"You're my heart Bonnie."

She reached to him, kissing him, flirtatiously tasting him, and grazed his tongue with hers. The sweet taste of cranberry traveled into his mouth as she greedily swallowed his mauve lips. He grabbed her face, his mouth overpowering hers as he consumed her tongue, her mouth, taking her breath away. She broke away for air.

She took his fingers and began leading him to the backyard.

"Where are we going?" he asked gruffly.

"I want to kiss you all over and make sweet love to you, and I don't care who sees."

He grinned. They ran to the backyard like two horny and anxious teenagers.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan went to pour himself another tall glass of bourbon, discovering that he had drank the entire bottle. He took the empty tumbler and bottle to the living room to get another jug so he could continue, drowning his sorrows. He sat his glass and the empty bottle of bourbon down on the bar. He grabbed the carafe, containing more of the good stuff and filled his glass full. When he went to take a drink of the amber goodness, he discovered Tessa, sitting on the coffee table, gazing into the fire.

He observed her for a moment before joining her. His arm skimmed her bare skin as he sat down beside her. Tessa inched over, crossly, grabbing her arms, and holding herself tight. Stefan tickled in response to her reaction to him touching her.

"Stephanie's asleep I take it?"

"Yup."

"I was thinking tomorrow we could go buy her a baby bed, some clothes, and all the essentials," he suggested.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I'm taking Stephanie with me. You can come visit her if you want, which I doubt you will come," she announced callously.

Stefan took a huge guzzle of his drink and looked distractedly into the crackling fire. "Are you leaving because of me?"

"I don't make decisions based on how a man may or may not feel."

"No, you shouldn't."

"You damn right." She trekked an unnerving glare at him.

"How much do you need?"

"How much do I need for what?" she sassed.

"…to start your new life?"

"I don't need your money," she slighted.

"I'm thinking a couple of hundred thousand should do. I know you like a nice, humble life. I remember your quint little hut back in Gardenia, it was cozy and colorful," he recalled fondly.

"Don't patronize me Stefan." She rose to her feet in a temper.

"I'm not trying to patronize you, Tessa. I want you to be happy."

"As long as my happiness doesn't involve you, right?"

He slightly shook his head, displaying a mirthless grin.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay," he articulated, his eyes watering.

"Why won't you fight for me?" her voice cracked with discontent.

"One thing about being a vampire, you feel things with extreme. When I first became a vampire, everything heightened. Things taste better. Things felt better, and when I fell in love, it felt like I was floating... like I was high enough to touch the sky." His eyes amplified with exhilaration.

"What does this have to do with me," she replied wavering.

Stefan grabbed her hands and stood. He held her regard dreamily. "Getting back my humanity was like becoming a vampire all over again; having all these emotions flooding into my senses, fear, guilt, happiness, and love. Love for my little girl, and love for you Tessa." He rested.

Elena walked in at the very moment, quiet as a mouse she stood, witnessing.

"I'm in love with you Qetsiyah. You are the love of my life." His lips pushed up into his cheeks, happily exposing his pearly whites of glee. "I thought I'd never love again after Elena. I didn't think that it was possible to love another woman the way that I loved her, but here I am. I can't be selfish with you. If you need to leave to be happy…" He swallowed deeply, unable to regurgitate those ugly little words of approval.

"I want to stay," she wept.

"Then stay. Stay with me," he pleaded amorously.

"Okay." She nodded excitedly.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he forewarned with a smoldering smirk.

"I'd like that." She tickled.

He took her face into his hands. He angled his face to hers until their lips locked. He gave a quick peck to her soft pursed lips and followed it immediately with a hungry open mouth. No tongue, only lips trying to swallow lips. Soon they started swallowing each other, making the kiss even more intense. Tessa let out a moan and so did he while her warm breath traveled into his face.

Elena grabbed her gut, feeling her heart drop to her stomach as she watched Stefan declare his love to another woman in front of the very same fireplace, where she so repulsively and scandalously declared her love for his— _brother_. She stealthily backed out of the house. She went running around to the backyard where she tossed her cookies to discover Damon laying between Bonnie's legs, making passionate love to her in the missionary position.

"Damon. Damon," Bonnie panted as his ass bobbed vigorously on top of her.

Bonnie coiled her legs around his thighs, passionately massaging his brawny back as he buried his face into her neck, giving her sensual smooches. "I love you, Bonnie," he declared with a yearning whisper.

Elena backed devastatingly away, tripping on her own feet. She scampered away, crawling to her car, trying to hurriedly escape her worse nightmare of seeing the loves of her life, go on happily without her. Her spell over the Salvatore's had been broken.

~ ( - ) ~

Kai waited outside the boarding house until seeing every light inside go out. He teleported to the cellar, finding Sarah asleep. He ran to her and softly brushed his fingers down her face to rouse her awake.

"Kai. You came for me. Thank God," she said drowsily, her lips curling into serenity.

He tossed back her blanket and helped her to stand before giving her a warm encirclement. He took her by the shoulders, easing her away. His serious gaze voyaged to hers. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and take a long shower. Please get me out of here."

He nodded. He grabbed her hands and magically whisked them outside the boarding house.

"What are we doing out here? Let's go," Sarah said, highly concerned.

"I need to know if what they told you is true," he replied.

"Who cares if they were telling the truth. I have no desire to know these people."

"Sarah, what if they did something to your parents. Don't you want to know how you're connected to them?"

She gave him a long severe and mulling regard. "Okay." She nodded in agreement.

Kai smirked and then teleport back inside the house. He transported from room to room, lucking up on Stefan's room second. Stefan woke up at hearing the floor squeak upon Kai's first step. With a quick flick of his hand, Stefan was out like a light in the knockout spell.

Kai placed his palm on Stefan's head, learning the history of his relation to Sarah. He smirked cunningly upon the knowledge he gained, but Kai couldn't let it end there, he had to take with him a trophy. He went and stood over Tessa.

He trailed his fingers down her cheek. "You are very beautiful. I'm sorry to have to do this to you," he said, leaning over Tessa. He planted his lips on hers and pushed them softly into hers and began, siphoning her power with his deathly kiss.

Kai deliberately stood, flexing his muscles, feeling encouraged as Tessa's power coursed through his veins.

He materialized into Damon's and Bonnie's room last. He leered proudly down at his subjects.

Bonnie roused in her sleep but didn't wake.

Damon's eyes popped open, sighting Kai. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, Damon, I think we both know why I'm here."

Without flinching, Damon vamped up and vampire sped to him, naked and all. Kai vanished, fleeing Damon's wrath.

"Oh, fuck," Damon uttered, before fatigue hit him like a flash of lightning.

Kai reappeared after, hexing the room with the same slumber spell. Damon dropped to the floor with a soft wallop. Kai knelt over him, placing a hand on his head, and sift through his memories, discovering more about his connection to Sarah.

"Oh, my. This is just too good to be true," he snickered. He slowly rose. He sinisterly looked at Bonnie. He went to her slowly, feeling confident. He knelt to Bonnie, sniffing her hair, and smelling her skin. He pulled back the sheets, shined the light of his cellphone on her naked body, and stole a peek.

"Damon, you are a very lucky guy. Oh, you fine," he drooled over her.

He went to kiss her lips, when he heard snarling in his ear.

He quickly stood, a frightened expression in his headlight gape.

"Nice, little wolf," he said, backing away from the huge, black wolf, glaring him down.

Tyler leaped at him, latched on to his arm, and shook. Kai cried out. His spell over the room releasing.

"Bonnie!" Damon called out.

Bonnie woke up horrified. "Tyler!" she screamed.

Kai daringly fought through the pain of canines, piercing his flesh, and teleported away, escaping the gangs clutches once more.

"Tyler, you saved my life." Bonnie sat up in bed, covering her naked body, her chest heaving with unrest.

Tyler morphed back into himself, he stumbled back, and plopped down on the bed as the adrenaline in his body surged.

"You're my monkey man." Bonnie beamed.

"The fuck is a monkey man?" Tyler frowned.


	24. Chapter 24: A Witches Blasphemy

**A/N:** I got 7 reviews on chapter 23 and 10 on 22, that's great! Thanks to those people who inspire me to keep going. I want to end this story at or on chapter 30. Once I end Oblivion, I will finish DTBT.

I also want to upload my other stories. I know I won't get many reviews because people simply aren't reading Bamon stories anymore.

They are hurt about the way the show ended as am I.

I looked at some videos to help with this chapter and Damon always mentioning Elena every time he professed any feelings or admiration for Bonnie was some racist ass BS. Stefan never hollered Elena, Elena, on every turn when he talked to Caroline. GOD, steroshit was a lame us lackluster ass couple. Talk about no fucking chemistry. I'd rather them do Stebekah. Oh, crap. I think I've been spelling Rebekah's name wrong in these chapters… Welp! LOL! **_I'm going to kill the shit out of Elena. I think I want Damon to be the one to do it... LOL!_**

If there's a scene you want of Bamon or any other pairing, let me know.

Anyway, it's as if TPTB wanted people to know that we don't give a damn about this black actress or her fans, but anyhow it's over now. I'd like to say, after watching those videos and becoming completely depressed, I did get over it after reading over this chapter. I was smiling and shit. I hope you all feel the same when you read this chapter.

 ******WARNING******

There are same-sex sexual encounters in this chapter. They are very brief. I won't lie. I came up with this idea for Bonnie so I could put some people together… LOL! Plus, my friend told me she wanted a break from them fighting the big bad foe. I can't help it, I love action… LOL!

I'll list the couples that I was dying to see at the end of this chapter as to not spoil you. Sorry, this chapter is so damn long.

 **Oblivion Chapter 24: A Witches Blasphemy**

Stefan jumped out of bed and vampire sped to the cellar once freed from Kai's spell. He shrunk with displeasure upon, seeing that Sarah was gone.

His anger had swelled in him so that he kicked the chair, sitting in the room into the wall, smashing it to smithereens. "Why Sarah?" he questioned furiously, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling hopeless.

He sulked for a spell as he stood in the middle of the cellar, mulling over everything that had gone down in the last couple of days. He suddenly remembered his immediate family, who was right upstairs. He left the cellar straightaway. He ran up the stairs. He went to Damon's bedroom and grabbed the doorknob. He turned the handle to enter when he heard Bonnie and Damon having sex.

He grinned and hurried back to his room to see if Tessa was awake.

"Stefan! Oh, thank God. You're okay," said Tessa, frantic.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Sarah's gone. She left with Kai."

"I'm sorry Stefan," she said remorsefully.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Sarah's not with that monster because of you," he said, embracing her face with his hand.

She gave him a quick kiss. "I better go check on Bonnie."

Stefan grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back to him. "Uh, they're doing girlfriend boyfriend stuff." He tittered with a cute little shake of his head.

"Oh, how do you know?" Tessa thrilled.

"I heard them when I stopped by to check on them."

"Can you hear them now?" she asked craftily.

"You are so bad." Stefan creased up with mirth.

#####

"You're my monkey man." Bonnie beamed.

"The fuck is a monkey man?" Tyler frowned.

"Tyler, you remember Damon's and my beloved pet on new Earth. I told you about him not too long after we returned."

"Enough about monkey man. We need to check on everyone else," Damon commended sternly, still stark naked with his hands on his hips.

"I think you need to consider putting on some damn clothes, first. Damn. No one wants to see your junk," Tyler nagged. "You need to give me back my damn ring." On his way out, he groused and slammed the door shut.

"Oops." Damon gave a silly grin and absentmindedly stroked his own pecker.

Bonnie's sights swerved to his baby maker. "We were attacked not five minutes ago, or we could've been killed, and I'm sitting here, feeling aroused. What's wrong with me?" She slapped her forehead, flummoxed.

"That makes two of us." Damon wiggled his brow as he swaggered over to her, his member growing, and stiffening with the slightest touch of his hand.

He jumped on the bed and pecked her lips beguilingly.

"Mm, we shouldn't," she said, returning his affection. "We should go check on Sarah."

"Why? We both know that she's gone with Kai, that's why he came… to free her and to take your power," Damon reminded bluntly.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question," she replied, preoccupied with her hands, rubbing keenly over his bare chest. "What about everyone else?"

"I'm thinking they're okay, and we're free to do what we want," he said, putting his hand on her face and touching her cheek romantically with the pad of his thumb before he avidly started to kiss her. He swallowed and sucked on her lips and tongue. She grabbed his heated manhood, leisurely stroking him, provoking his cock to erect even more. He yanked back the covers, laid on top of her, and spread her legs with his knees.

He playfully aroused her with faint touches of his tongue to hers and with little nibbles to her bottom lip.

He took his cock and brushed it tenaciously against her labia, supping up her wetness with his engorged bulbous head.

He moaned in her mouth, licking her tongue as he inserted himself into her. He inched himself into her tautness. Bonnie closed her eyes and held firmly to his biceps as he worked himself in and out of her wet heat. He coiled an arm around her back, pushing her breasts into his chest. He fisted the sheets, growing weak with her cunt, contracting, and dousing his dick with its slippery wetness.

He panted erratically into her neck. Her warm breath blew unevenly against his shoulder, tantalizing his senses.

 _ **Back in Stefan's room,**_ Tyler was knocking at his door.

"Yeah!" Stefan said in a raised voice as he laid propped up on the bed next to Tessa, snickering

Tyler entered sensibly, not knowing what he was walking into. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Yes," Tessa giggled sneakily.

"Uh, what's going on in here?" Tyler gave them a bewildering strain of his eye.

"Bonnie and Damon are screwing." Stefan brought him up to speed.

"Are you serious?" Tyler brightened, amused. He raced to the bed and sat next to Tessa. He tittered extremely after hearing Damon and Bonnie, panting and moaning. "How long have they been at this?"

"It started shortly after I left from checking in on Sarah, who's gone by the way." Discontent sheltered Stefan's face.

"You two are so bad." Tyler chuckled.

"What's happening now?" Tessa asked.

"Oh, it's getting juicy. I can hear booty clapping. I'm sure that's a pelvis, slapping against butt cheeks," Stefan divulged.

"I can't believe they're doing all this with Natasha in the room," Tyler told.

"When you have a child, you will see," Tessa forewarned.

"I can't believe they're doing this after we literally fought off an intruder," Stefan reminded. "Sh, I'm listening."

Damon gripped Bonnie's waist rigidly as he plowed into her steadfastly from behind. His mouth twisted with a serious determination to please her. His lashes flattened to a close as he thrust into her with vigor, letting the feeling of her cunt around his cock reverberate in his brain, intensifying his pleasure as his pelvis happily smacked against her jiggling rump.

She pushed her face into the pillow and hugged it tightly, muffling her moaning. Damon grunted harder as his balls delightfully tingled due to the building of his jeez; his gut knotted and blissfully ached with euphoria.

He quickly pulled out of her. Bonnie hunched, immediately feeling the presence of his absence.

"It's you," she panted.

"Almost, I'm not ready," he replied winded. He rested, then pushed his cock between her butt crack, and massaged his shaft against her buttocks, keeping his cock good and hard. He fell to the bed and sprawled out.

Bonnie hopped on top of him. She pushed his shaft inside her and slowly drilled herself down onto him. She maneuvered up and down his rock-hard boner. Her vagina rubber-banded around him. Up and down, she went; her cream slathered his dick and dripped down onto his balls as she buried her clit into his raven pubs, establishing that wonderful friction between their nakedness.

"Cum inside me," she whispered, her palms flat against his pecks, anchoring her movements as she continued to slide her cunt up and down his fat porker; his skin pushing into her skin as a breathtaking discord formed between them with her muscles clenching around his rounded tip and his dick throbbing with the intensity of an heartbeat inside her.

Damon curled his toes, held firmly to her waist as his body stiffened on top of the mattress. Bonnie continued to torture him with her slow pumps, determined to milk him of every drop of his semen. His breath caught; his head slightly raised from the bed; his ejaculate squirted forcefully out of him and into her. He shuddered as his cum flowed into her with every jerk of his hairless balls. She continued to slowly ride him as gravity pulled every drop of his milky nectar from her throbbing cunt.

His body went limp, and his mouth arched, reflecting gaiety. He softly chuckled before looking up at her. She grinned and gave a childlike giggle.

"Bonnie, some lunatic just broke into our house and tried to kill you, and instead of us going out to find the bastard, we make love."

They shared an inflated cackle.

"Nothing relaxes the mind and the body like sex," she whispered, taking a deep breath as she collapsed on top of him. A memory flashed into her brain. She scrunched up with an exaggerated guffaw. "How in the hell did I end up with you?"

"I lured you in with my good looks and charm," he joshed. "…but seriously. I felt the connection between us the first time I laid my eyes on you, but I was too stupid to do anything about the way I felt."

"Yeah, obsessing over Katherine made you stupid," she corrected.

"Well, it didn't help that you hated me Bon Bon."

"I didn't hate you, Damon. I knew that you could do better."

"Is that why you set my ass on fire when I tried to kill Caroline?" He grinned as he feathered his fingertips down her back.

They tickled.

"I was so proud of myself that night," she boasted.

"Ha. Ha."

She propped her head upon his chest, passion afire in her expression. "Every time I look at you… I fall more in love," she professed.

"Really?" Damon zested up like a dad seeing his child walk for the very first time.

Bonnie erupted into an overstated chortle. "Yes, really."

"Don't be laughing at me," he flushed.

"What's happening now?" Tessa asked.

"Pillow talk. Sweet Pillow talk," Stefan looked amorously over at Tessa.

They sat on top of the bed, in deep thought, ruminating over all that happened, and all that was happening around them.

"Well, goodnight you two. I'm feeling horny," Tyler snorted as he heaved himself up off the bed to leave the room.

Tessa laid down and looked over at Stefan. He averted his gaze to hers, yearning in his air.

Tessa leaned into him for a kiss. She bussed her lips, sensually against his, and then slowly pulled away, linking her regard with his. He cupped the back of her head and pushed her mouth back into his for another smooch.

Stefan took the band of his underwear and inched them quickly down over his hardness. Their osculation heated and deepened. Tessa took off her nightgown and panties. She climbed on top of him and positioned her heated sheath on his erect member. She whipped her long, luscious locks over her shoulder and simpered down at him.

"God, you are so beautiful." He played in her ringlets, coiling them around his finger.

"I never told you how I feel about you, Stefan Salvatore."

"How do you feel about me Tessa?" he grinned adorably.

"I love you."

His face reddened. He rolled her onto her back friskily; she squealed. He stared deep into her eyes, ingesting her beauty as he gently pushed himself into her. She gyrated her hips against him, driving him deeper inside her. He exuded with joy at feeling her, craving hole enfolded around his stiff, aching boner. He pushed his face into her neck and began making sweet love to her.

 **/**

Melissa and Tyler remained awake after making love. They took a long hot shower together. Tyler was eager to make love to Melissa, all over again, but she instead encouraged him to help her make breakfast for everyone.

They moved around the kitchen in synchronization. Melissa prepared eggs and pancake batter, and Tyler cooked whatever she whipped up.

"…so, this Kai, breaks into the house, frees Sarah, and tries to take Bonnie's power, and I sleep through it all," she recapped as she rushed to set the table.

"Yup, that sounds about right," Tyler replied coolly, flipping a flapjack.

"Honestly, Tyler. I do not know why we can't go back to your place. Why do we need to be here?"

"I told you, Melissa," he said, trying to jog her memory.

"Oh, yes, you're being summoned, and if you are not near Bonnie and Natasha at _all_ times, you get physically ill." She trundled her eyes unkindly.

He dashed her a perturbed glance. "Why are you being so insensitive?"

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I don't like being over here. Stefan was a psychotic vampire not two days ago, and to top it off, there is a sociopath, lurking about, and trying to take Bonnie's power. I wonder if you care about me at all. This guy could take my power, too, or worse… kill me."

"You're jealous." He chortled.

"I'm glad you find my fears so amusing," Melissa fussed as she busily moved about, ignoring his attention.

"That's not true Melissa. I am concerned about you, but at least when we're together, I can watch over you, Bonnie, and Natasha."

She stopped what she was doing and gave him her consideration. "I'm sorry. I know you care about me, but I am tired of being here in this drafty old house. I'm tired of all the drama—period."

Tyler walked up to her, a smoldering mien he wore. He coiled his arms around her body and showered her neck with smooches. She giggled as his lips tickled her sensations.

"When this is all over with, I'm going to take you to Hawaii, where we will do nothing but lounge, make love, eat the finest food, and drink the finest wine."

"Can you throw some shopping in there, too?"

"Anything baby girl wants, baby girl gets," he conceded. She turned around, snaking her arms around his neck. She engaged him with a ravenous smacker and insatiably moved her tongue in and out of his mouth. He buzzed with desire. "Come on, just one quickie," he undertone, his lips, brushing against hers.

"I can't. I started my period."

"When?"

"It just came, it's light."

"Hmph, now we know why you're so tense."

"Shut up!"

They gurgled with amusement.

"I'm hoping Stefan doesn't notice. I'd do a masking spell, but I left my journal at home."

"Tell Bonnie."

"I am not telling Bonnie I'm on my period. It'll be fine, it's light, so here's to hoping that the bloodthirsty leech doesn't catch a whiff of my uterine wall flushing," she harried with an animated roll of her eyes.

"Woman, you cray, cray." Tyler gave her one more devoted peck to the lips before going back to cooking. He started scrambling the eggs when worry had him looking back at Melissa, again, with a grave deem.

 **.oOo.**

Stefan sat on the edge of Damon's bed, holding Natasha. She bawled her eyes out, for nearly an hour whilst her mother and father deeply slept. Stefan changed her diaper and walked her around the room until she calmed. Overnight, Natasha had grown out of her 1 to 3-month clothing. Her onesie now fit her like a halter-top.

Stefan lay Natasha on the bed, where she tried scooting around. He was bowled over by his niece's little efforts until the faint sound of Bonnie's snoring caught his attention. He could not believe she was still sound asleep. Bonnie lay all sprawled out on the bed, her arm stretched across Damon's face, wheezing.

Damon lay in the fetal position, blankets ripped off his naked body, slobbering all over his pillow.

"Natasha, God forbid if you were to ever get in trouble."

Natasha looked at Stefan and chortled. He surged with pleasure over his precious niece. He grabbed her up, gently patted her Sahara sand skin, and smoothed down her obsidian hair. She smiled up at him with her curious, cornflower blue eyes, and touched all over his face. She lifted her mouth to his nose and began to suckle. Stefan tickled.

"Okay, you're hungry; it's time to wake up your parents." He sat Natasha back in her bed and ran to and from the kitchen with Flash Gordon speed, returning with a pot, and a wooden spoon. Stefan banged on the pot destructively, yelling 'wake up!'

Bonnie jumped up, arms out, feeling at the air as if she couldn't see.

Damon soared away from the mattress, hair standing upon his head, his eyelids still too heavy to open. "What happened?" he said, unfocused.

"Your child is trying to crawl, and she's hungry. Get your ass up," Stefan updated.

"My baby crawled." Bonnie staggered out of bed, taking the blanket with her as she went.

"Natasha." Damon hurried to her… butt ass naked.

"Damon… clothes!"

"Stefan… my damn room!" Damon shot back, picking up Natasha. "Omigod, our baby grew," he enthused.

"This is so not fair," Bonnie complained.

"Maybe she's moving out the way for another one. God knows, you two fuck enough," Stefan said under his breath and then muzzled out a sly chuckle.

"I have to pee, but I'm too scared to leave. She might get bigger," Bonnie agonized.

"She'll be fine. Go pee." Damon shooed her off impishly.

"You see my baby," Damon gloated, walking up to Stefan, his pecker wiggling about.

"Yes, I know Damon. I've been the one looking after her while you were in here, getting your undisturbed beauty rest, and guess what… you're still ugly. Now put on some clothes."

"…so, Sarah's gone, right?" Damon shifted the discussion to a more serious subject.

"Yeah, she left with that asshole, but we're getting her back." Stefan mean-mugged, stationing his hands on his hips.

"Who? You and Tessa?" Damon replied, tightening his eyes to slits, perplexed.

"No, Damon. You and I are going to get Sarah back." Stefan vexed.

Damon flung his head back with an incredulous chuckle. "I say good riddance."

"How can you be so cavalier about family? She's your niece, and you killed her mother and her father, I might add. We owe it to her to make sure she's safe."

"Stefan… you are correct, which is why I say good riddance. You and I both know she's never going to come around to liking us, and as soon as she learns that I killed her biological parents, she'll want to kill my ass, too, so there you go."

"She doesn't want me dead. She simply wants me to pay for my crimes, and she's not wrong to feel that way."

"I'm sorry Stefan. I don't care about Sarah the way you do. I don't know her. For all I know, she could be Katherine. You know how tricky she was. I know she escaped hells clutches somehow," he peeked through his lowered lashes, mulling over his beliefs with a twist of his lips.

"You know what." Stefan pointed his finger sternly in his face.

Damon looked cross-eyed down at his finger and gave a puzzling frown. "I'm sorry. Are you going to ground me, or…" Damon drawled.

"You are insufferable. You know that," Stefan insulted and then stormed out of the room.

"I try," Damon mocked.

"Damon, will you and Natasha sit in here with me while I take a shower?"

"Sure."

Damon put Natasha on the bed and put on his boxers and t-shirt. "Hey, princess. I'm sorry that I did not get up and change your diaper. Your mother and I had a long night. If you know what I mean." He smirked and Natasha jibber jabbered as if to communicate with him.

"Yeah, that's what's happening. We're making up for all the lost time back in Gardenia. Your mother was certifiable then. I wanted to wrap my hands around her little neck, and choke the living shit out of her every day that we were on that damn planet, but man, those arguments we had, they had daddy stiff as a board." He blew out his cheeks as he blissfully reminisced.

Natasha babbled, again. "Stiff as a board, is something that you should never tell me about your boyfriends, because then I'd have to kill them, and you'd hate me. Yada, yada, ya." He chuckled.

"Huh," Natasha sounded with a slight jerk of her body.

"If you understand what the hell, I'm saying… I'm so screwed." Damon pushed the bathroom door open, to find Bonnie sitting on the toilet, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He squatted down in front of her, concern written in his expression.

"I started my period," she revealed.

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing, right?"

Natasha jabbered and pulled at her mother's hair. Bonnie smiled sadly at her baby as she slicked back her tresses. "I wanted another baby, Damon."

He tickled mockingly. Bonnie gave him a grimace. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Bonnie, you're twenty years old. You shouldn't have this baby, but the devil showed me the Garden of Eden and presto." He joked, amusing Bonnie, too.

"I know, but I love you, and I really want the big white house, white picket fence, two point five kids, and a monkey man," she moped.

"…and we'll have all that someday; hopefully, not in white, but yeah." He jested, once more. "Right now, I want you to focus on getting your degree, starting a career, and going out on dates and traveling the world with me. We're just now, getting our shit together Bonnie; kids will only tie us down in a bunch of responsibility and heartache. Despite sleeping through Natasha, needing us this morning, I worry about this little girl. If something happened to her," he paused, deliberating. "I'd take my rage out on everything and everyone. Walking around with your heart on your shoulder sucks ass," he breathed with discomfort.

"You're right. Why am I rushing things?"

"You're a millennial, that's what you guys do?"

"Stop it!" She popped him on the nose.

"Well, come on. Get in the shower. I smell food and coffee."

"Someone's making breakfast?" Bonnie brightened up.

"Yup, everyone in this house is being responsible but us. Go figure."

 **3 3 3 3**

Bonnie and Damon were all spruced up and clean. They were ready for whatever the day had to throw at them. They joined Tessa, Stephanie, Tyler, and Melissa for breakfast. Bonnie worried over what to feed Natasha, but like the angel he was, Damon knew what to feed his little girl. He warmed a little milk and added in some oatmeal. Natasha gulped down the bottle quickly, provoking everyone to laughter.

"Look at my big girl," Tyler admired. He held out his arms for her. Natasha reached over, trying to go to him. Damon reluctantly handed his little princess over.

"Damon, you think I can get my ring back?"

"What ring?" Damon replied with a mouthful. Tyler burned with envy at seeing his ring, sparkling on Damon's ring finger.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Thanks for breakfast, Melissa and Tyler. Everything's delicious."

"It seems I've been giving you a lot of nice shit lately," Tyler reminded cynically.

"I love you Tyler," Bonnie gave him a charming simper.

"Yeah, whatever."

Stefan finally joined them for breakfast. He poured himself a cup of coffee and slammed the pot back down into the coffeemaker before taking a seat at the table.

"You all right dude?" Tyler asked, defensively.

"He misses Sarah," Damon disclosed, pushing another large bite of pancakes into his mouth.

Stefan grabbed his gut; black veins begin to palpitate athwart his face.

Tyler looked at Melissa. She gave a half shrug.

"Stefan," Tessa called worriedly.

"Blood." He closed his eyes, pushed his forehead into his hand, and fitfully tapped his foot against the floor.

"I started my period," Melissa publicized bashfully. "How embarrassing to have to announce that to a room full of people, but whatever," she murmured.

"This is awkward. I started, too," Bonnie spoke up.

"I be stroking," Tyler sang jokingly.

"How's this funny?" Stefan angered.

"Easy Stefan," Damon instructed. He then started, humming and singing. "I stroke it to the east. I stroke it to the west. I stroke it to the woman that I love the best. I be stroking," he continued where Tyler left off, humming the tune, and moving his body to the rhythm of his own harmony.

Tyler rolled over with a knee-slapping cackle.

"Damon." Bonnie whacked him on the arm.

"Bonnie, can you do a spell or something," Melissa demanded, aggravated.

"I got it," said Tessa. She held a hand up and chanted. "Is that better," she questioned a minute later.

"No, I still smell it," Stefan growled.

"That spell should have worked." Tessa's forehead lined with concern.

Damon and Tyler subsided, growing concerned as well.

"Let me." Bonnie recited the spell.

Stefan stopped tapping. He sharply inheld.

"Is that better?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan sniffed the air. He quickly nodded. "Yeah, that's a lot better. Thank you."

"I don't understand. My spell should have worked," Tessa agonized.

"Shit!" Stefan blurted.

"What now?" Damon frowned.

"Kai was in our room. I saw him before he put me to sleep," Stefan recalled gravely.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Bonnie piqued.

"I would have, but every time I came to see you and Damon, you were either asleep or screwing."

An argument ensued. Words were being slung back and forth between Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. Tessa sat between them, a desolate look in her glassed over eyes.

Tyler start tapping his glass with his fork. "I have an announcement!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bonnie and I are getting married," Damon prattled.

"Wow, another thing, we haven't discussed," Stefan slighted.

"Stefan, I'm sorry I can't whisper sweet nothings in your ear all day long. If you hadn't noticed, a lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours!"

"Actually! Tyler yelled, his voice thundering across the room. "Damon and I are getting married. The bitch is wearing my ring."

Stefan and Damon stopped arguing. Tessa dashed her wary gaze at Tyler, her face contorted with bemusement.

"What?" Stefan chuckled, confused.

Damon threw his napkin on the table. "Tyler, do you want to marry me?"

"No, I want my ring back."

"Well… well… you can't have it back?" Damon sputtered gorgeously and gave Tyler a goofy smirk.

Bonnie bit down on a giggle.

"Bonnie, you owe me." Tyler pointed.

"Omigod. You're going to get your ring back as soon as I go shopping for Damon's real ring," she spat.

"…but… but I like this one," Damon pouted, holding up his hand to admire the ring.

"…so, Bonnie, you're a thief," Melissa joked.

"I guess she's not a saint after all," Stefan shaded. Bonnie reached over, pinched his arm, and he laughed.

"Mm, coffee's cold," Stefan said.

"Here, I'll warm it." Tessa snatched his mug from his hand and frantically chanted over his cup of java. She opened her eyes several seconds' later, feeling around the cup, and then took a sip. "It's not hot." She looked out to the room, devastatingly stunned. She slammed the cup down on the table and ran off.

"Tessa!" Stefan vaulted from his chair and ran after her. Bonnie followed. Damon looked at Tyler, scowling. "That bastard took her power." He banged the table, frightening Natasha as she started to cry.

"Damon, calm down. You're scaring my baby," Tyler chided, bouncing Natasha on his knee.

"Give me my child." Damon snapped, taking Natasha.

"Tessa, we will help you get your powers back," Stefan avowed, walking swiftly behind her. She stopped and reeled around to face him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need my powers. I'm human. A mere mortal. This is going to be great," she articulated lively, releasing a dour chuckle.

Bonnie walked up to her; their eyes met. She wrapped her arms around Tessa and squeezed her tight, triggering Tessa to a pouring blubber. Bonnie took her shoulders, giving her a serious discern. "We will find Kai, and we will get your powers back. Here, sit down and relax." She directed Tessa to sit down on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tessa blurted to a fleeing Bonnie.

"I'm going to the cellar to look around. There has to be something of Sarah's that will lead us to Kai," Bonnie communicated.

"Okay. Yeah, do it." Tessa shook her head, waving Bonnie off. She cushioned her face into her hands, feeling dismayed over her dilemma.

Stefan sat beside her. He tenderly caressed her thigh, his way of comforting her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Why are you thanking me Tessa?" he chortled, handsomely. "You're my girl, right?"

Her lips demurely curled into her pinken cheeks. "I'm your girl." She simpered as her eyes flamed with musing.

"I'll always be here for you Tessa, and if anyone can find Kai, it's Bonnie, and when she finds him… I'm going to rip his heart out," he avowed austerely.

Her fingers skated over his cheekbones, steadying his face to kiss his mouth. Stefan's lips parted as he melodically kissed her back.

"This is exactly why I love you, Stefan. Though there is so much darkness in you, your determination to protect the ones you love outweighs all that."

Stefan swathe his arm around her and nuzzled her warm, soft body into his protective cuddle. She draped her hand around his neck and lay her head against his chest. The light in her eyes dimmed, sadness soon returned as she remembered the one thing that made her Qetsiyah Shamoon.

~ ( - ) ~

"Lucy, hey," Bonnie answered her cellphone, flustered.

"How is everything?"

"It's great, except for the fact that Kai broke in last night and stole Tessa's power."

"Are you for real?" Lucy exclaimed, loudly.

"No, Lucy. I'm joking."

"Girl, you scared me."

"Omigod! Lucy, he took Tessa's power!" Bonnie fumed.

"Okay. Okay, you don't need to get an attitude," Lucy grumbled.

"I'll call you back. I'm trying to find something of Sarah's that will lead us to Kai."

"Don't worry about a thing Bonnie. We're going to find that son of a bitch. You know we probably would have found him already had you offered up some help when we were all at your house the other day," Lucy pestered.

"I didn't consider Kai as a serious threat then, but now I know what I have to do."

"Good. I'm coming over."

"Lucy you don't have to come over, so please don't come over," Bonnie encouraged. She stood there waiting for Lucy to answer. "Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear, after hearing nothing but dead silence. "Son of a bitch!"

 **.oOo.**

Stefan stood in front of the patio doors, watching the others as they sat around the campfire they had built in the back yard. He listened in frustration as they went on and on about Kai. He eyed Klaus, as he recalled how at one time, he use to be the big bad of Mystic Falls. For a split second, he became enraged when he thought about how the hybrid had turned his life upside down, and now, Klaus was mingling with his family and friends.

His daughter fussed in the background. He looked back, checking on her. He smirked as he watched Melissa, looking in on his child, as she lay asleep. He scanned to the other side of the room, where he saw Tyler, playing with Natasha who was seconds ago asleep herself.

"Are you hungry? Is my big girl hungry," Tyler coddled.

"I'll get Damon and Bonnie," Stefan offered.

"No, they've been with her all day," Tyler bitched.

Stefan tickled at seeing Tyler obsess over his niece. His sights traveled to the stairwell as he remembered Tessa's predicament. He uncrossed his arms as trepidation hijacked his present contentment and decided to go to her side.

He eased quietly into the room, finding Tessa standing in front of the window, dazing out the sheer curtain in their dimly lit room.

Her eyes glanced to his reflection in the glass to see him jamming his hands down into his front jean pockets, wearing a crucial facade.

He walked to the window, stood beside her, and fixated his eyes at the scenery outside, too.

"I was thinking of joining the others out in the back yard. Would you like to join me?"

"Why, so they can tell me how sorry they are for me, and how I'm going to get back my powers? I don't need people, feeling sorry for me Stefan. I can do that on my own."

"How about being around family and friends, people who want to comfort you, and share a laugh or two with you over good food and booze?"

She continued to stare out the window, her silence resonated loud and clear with him. He lay his hand on her shoulder before placing a long, lingering kiss on her warm cheek. He gave her a devoted grin as he turned to leave her with her thoughts.

"Good food and booze, huh?" she said as he was grabbing the doorknob.

He shifted his attention back to her. "Yup." He gave her a long, starry-eyed gleam.

"Ok," she answered, walking over to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he opened the door for them to leave.

"The booze better be good and strong, or I'm going to set some shit on fire," she joked.

 **:::::::::**

"Look, who decided to join the party," Damon informed, glancing up to see Stefan and Tessa walking up.

"Yup, it's me. No need to make a fuss, please continue as if I were here all along," Tessa ordered as she sat down next to Bonnie.

Bonnie playfully nudged her with her shoulder.

"…so, what are we talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Sex!" Lucy blurted, exasperated with the entire discussion.

"Ugh, booze me quick." Tessa laughed.

Stefan popped the cap on a beer and passed it to her. "You want vodka or bourbon?"

"Mm, vodka. Straight up, please," Tessa requested. "Now, I must warn you all, I cannot hold my liquor. I've been told I'm a shameful mess." She giggled daintily.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be drinking." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, puta."

"Excuse me!" Lucy riled.

"Ladies… be nice," Klaus soothed elegantly.

Tessa grabbed her drink and downed her liquor in one turn up of her cup. She then chased her vodka with her ice-cold beer. The fellows cheered her on as she drank her spirits like a champion.

"A woman after my own heart," Klaus said impressed.

Lucy whacked him on the arm.

"Aw, don't be jealous, love, it's you I want."

"Mhm." Lucy rolled her eyes good-humoredly.

"Why does everything have to be about sex with men?" said Bonnie.

"Shit speak for yourself. I'm all about sex," Rebecca enlightened.

"Of course, you are," Bonnie said under her breath.

Damon snickered.

"No, but think about it. Sex would literally make everything right. You see humans walking around miserable, angry, and all stuck up when you know all they really need is a good screw," Enzo teased.

"Or maybe they need a job, a good health plan, and love," Bonnie corrected sternly.

"Bonnie, you have to admit that society sexualizes everything," Caroline offered her two cents.

"Thus, proving how important sex is to everyone and everything," Enzo reiterated.

"I think we, vampires and humans alike, use sex as a distraction to not deal with deeper issues," Damon added.

"Yeah, you might be on to something as it baffles me how every bad guy who's come to town to kill, steal, and destroy us, has ended up in one of our beds and part of our little gang," Stefan asserted and then looked ominously over at Klaus.

Disappointment poured into Klaus's expression. Stefan popped the cap on a beer and took a guzzle, still giving him a hostile glare.

"You mean me," Tessa inquired, remorsefully.

"No, not you." He tittered. "I'm hoping Kai doesn't end up part of our little crew. He's already doing God knows what with my niece."

"We are pretty forgiven," Caroline recalled, glancing over at Klaus.

"Enzo, you killed yourself and tried to blame Stefan. Rebecca, you tortured Damon. Klaus, you killed Tyler's mom and terrorized us all in some way and now here we sit," Bonnie reminded, forcing a grin.

"Yup, I'm a monster. Not worthy of your forgiveness, but I hope I'm allowed to earn it all the same," Klaus admitted regretfully. Lucy gave his back a supporting caress.

"We'll think about it," Damon said indifferently.

"See, it's all fucked, but somehow, sex mended our ill will for each other." Enzo gave a cocky grin.

"Shut up! Ass whip!" Damon threw a bottle cap at Enzo, hitting him in the chest.

"Come on mate."

Enzo got them enthralled in his mindboggling conversation about sex once more.

As they discussed the importance or lack thereof about sex, Bonnie's mind drifted off into thoughts about, making love to Damon, to thoughts about Kai kissing Tessa while he siphoned away her power. Repeatedly her mind played back every romantic encountered she had with Damon. She looked dreamily up at him. He bestowed her with a smoldering glimmer and then went back to arguing with Enzo.

"Oh, like you and Damon never shared a woman, you both slept with Rebecca!" Klaus shouted.

"Shut up, wanker!" Rebecca threw a bottle at her brother.

"Hey, you almost hit my man's family jewels!" Lucy spat and rubbed Klaus's sensitive parts.

"Oh, god! Get a room!" Caroline shouted playfully.

Bonnie jerked an angry glare at Rebecca. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew over their campfire, and the fire raged.

"Whoa! Whoa! Shit!" Enzo bellowed as he jumped to his feet and then fell over his seat.

"What the fuck was that?" Damon said, giving a lopsided glance of their surroundings.

"Which one of you witches just hexed us?" Tessa asked, slurring her words.

"It wasn't me." Lucy slapped her hand down on her chest.

Everyone looked at Bonnie.

"Really," Bonnie huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you hex us?" Damon asked, worry in his regard.

"No, baby. She's drunk off her ass." They chortled and became engaged in an affectionate nestle.

"Oh, my God… I screwed Lucy," Stefan said out of nowhere. He leaned forward, fitfully rubbing his maw a guilt-ridden glint in his green rocks.

Everyone's attention was now on him.

"Really, Stefan?" Lucy blasted in a frenzy.

"Stefan, you fucked Lucy?" Damon questioned bewildered.

"Fucked…' really Damon," Klaus muttered, miffed.

"Well, that's what he said."

"he said, screwed Damon."

"Screwed. Fucked. Correlatives. What are you going to do." Damon shrugged.

"Great!" Tessa jerked out. She put her bottle of beer up to her lips, finished it, and then poured herself another cup of vodka.

Enzo, cleared his throat, "…so, what were we, talking about, again?"

"Not sex!" The women shouted in unison. They looked around at each other and laughed.

"Ohh! Sex! What did I miss?" Melissa said, walking up to join them.

"Damon's learning that Stefan and Lucy slept together," Enzo broadcasted coolly

"That's old news," Melissa said casually.

"Okay, so when did this become about me?" Lucy became indignant.

"It's alright love. You can't help it that Stefan has a slight case of Tourette's." Klaus mocked.

They laughed.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry. I'm still piecing my life back together." He looked over at an angry Lucy, smirking, remorse in his expression.

She rolled her eyes at him and took a sip of her drink, not acknowledging his request for forgiveness.

"You know, I'm glad we are all together. I'd like to apologize to everyone for what a dick, I was with my humanity off."

"Are you kidding? You were so cool Stefan!" Enzo flattered.

Caroline shoved him, almost pushing him off the stomp, again.

"Stefan was not cool," said Lucy.

Melissa snickered.

"You shut up," Lucy gave Melissa a reprimanding glower.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you know he was yo man!" Melissa harassed.

"You and my brother had it like that?" Damon was intrigued.

"You whore!" Tessa threw her drink at Lucy.

"Hey, I was with him way before you were even in the picture!" Lucy yelled in defense.

"Whoa there little lady." Damon tickled, grabbing Tessa, and directing her to sit back down.

"Can we all just get along?" Bonnie stated seriously.

With those words, amusement descended on the gang once more.

"How old are you, again, B?" Damon howled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"That's what's wrong with these little towns. Everyone knows everyone's business," Lucy nit-picked and continual laughed at her own expense.

"Caroline slept with everyone in this circle!" Enzo announced casually.

"Enzo!" Caroline was mortified.

"It's okay, love. I still like you." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, yeah, didn't you sleep with Klaus and Stefan?" Melissa tattled.

"Really, Melissa?" Caroline screamed.

"…and Damon," Klaus inserted deceitfully.

"Dude," Damon scoffed.

"Omigod, you did sleep with Caroline," Bonnie murmured.

"Bon Bon, that was nothing. You know that," Damon stuttered, troubled by the events unfolding to his disliking.

"Whatever." Bonnie crossed her legs and fold her arms, nauseated.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way Caroline. I'm only bringing it back to Lucy's point," Melissa tried explaining, waving her hands about, conceding.

"You have a really big mouth Melissa!"

"I knew them bitches weren't best friends," Lucy uttered. She looked at Klaus, and they spit out a cackle.

"You're all whores!" Tessa spurned, yanking her liquor from her mouth.

"Okay, yeah, that's enough for you," Damon advised, snatching away her drink.

"It's mine!"

"No, you're done." Bonnie pulled Tessa back down to sit.

"Oh, god, I slept with Emily!" Stefan soared to his feet, once more, revealing more details about his love life; his eyes amplified with recollection and horror.

"Damn, how many Bennett women have you slept with?" Lucy said incredulously.

"Uh," Stefan stammered for words as he looked around at the group.

"Stefan, you slept with Emily?" Damon questioned dumbfounded. "Huh, I did not know that?"

"This day gets butter and butter," Tessa slurred and mispronounced her words.

"I'll say," Bonnie uttered, pissed.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry you guys. I'm still…"

"PIECING YOUR LIFE BACK TOGETHER! We know, yeah," everyone shouted in unison, all but Tessa, who now began to sob.

"Tessa, I'm sorry. Here, let me take you back inside," Stefan offered, taking her by the arm.

"Stay away from me, you serial gigolo!"

Klaus spit out his drink, howling with hilarity.

"Baby, this is not funny," Lucy said, sniggering as she wrapped her arms affectionately around him.

"Okay, I get it… you're angry with me, but you do realize all these women were way before you, and you and Elena are the only women I ever loved."

"Oh, so what was I? Another one of your casualties?" Rebecca glowered with coldness.

"Not now, REBECCA!" Stefan roared acrimoniously.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have my powers." Tessa fell into his arms and closed her eyes. She ripped herself away from him when she remembered why she was so vexed with him. "You're in trouble, mister." She pointed at him, her liquor reeked breath, blowing up into his face.

Stefan wrinkled his nose, turning away, his arm still draped over her shoulders.

Stefan flew from his seat, again, jerking a moon-eyed gape over at Bonnie and unintentionally knocked Tessa to the ground.

"Omigod! I slept with Sheila." He grabbed his chest, humiliation streamed in his eyes.

"Stefan, I think going to bed might be the best option for you right now," Enzo said, shaking his head.

"You slept with Grams? How could you?" Bonnie shouted and ran back inside the house.

Damon stood up, looked casually at his brother, and swiped his nose with the pad of his thumb gangster style, fighting the urge to punch his brother, "Okay, Stefan at this point, you need to stay the fuck away from Bonnie, all right," he warned coolly, slapping a hand down on Stefan's shoulder, hard. Stefan was too confounded to even acknowledge his brother's presence.

Tessa loudly shrieked. She fumbled around for Damon's helping hand and clumsily got up off the ground. "You son of a bitch. I'm moving back to Winterfell!" Tessa snatched Klaus's keys out of his hand, held her head up high, and marched drunkenly back to the house.

 **3333**

Damon came into the room not knowing what to say to Bonnie who sat with her legs folded on top of the bed, playing with Natasha. He joined them before reaching his hand across the bedspread to grab Natasha's toes. She turned around, looking at her dad. She dropped down on her butt and start crawling to him.

His mouth dropped. He was flabbergasted at seeing his baby girl crawl for the first time. Bonnie shrieked, thunderstruck by her daughter's first achievement.

"Natasha, you crawled!" Damon took her up in his arms and avidly kissed her plump cheeks.

"My baby crawled!" Bonnie hurriedly scuttled across the bed, stealing Natasha away from her father. "Can you believe it, she crawled!"

"Yeah, I saw." Damon chuckled.

"This isn't fair. She's growing up too fast," Bonnie said, slightly crying.

"Oh, now." Damon brought his girls into a tight, loving cuddle, kissing the tops of their heads. Natasha began to fret and buck in her mother's hold.

"Uh, oh! Someone doesn't like group hugs." Damon grinned.

"No, someone doesn't like a dirty diaper." Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

"Phew. Have mercy Natasha," Damon kidded. "Here, I'll change her." He laid her on the bed, and Bonnie brought him a diaper and the baby wipes. She sat down and devotedly watched him be the doting father. "You are so good at this," she flattered.

"Why thanks." He looked over at her and winked. "…so, are we going to talk about what happened outside?"

"No, I don't want to talk about how your brother screwed all my ancestors…dead and alive!" She fell back to the bed, infuriated.

"Oh, now. I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be."

"Damon, he literally has slept with all the women in my direct line of descent."

"Lucy is not your direct line of descent, and Bonnie he slept with Emily two centuries ago, and you're okay with him dating Tessa, right?"

"Yeah, but what about Grams? Did he sleep with her before or after I was born? Did he sleep with her after he enrolled in Mystic Falls High?"

"There is no way my brother would have slept with a grandmother," he dropped off and swallowed deeply, darting a nervous glance at Bonnie.

"I know what you were about to say, and I agree, so when did they sleep together?"

"Let's ask him. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell us. I mean more reluctant to tell us, but whatever; we want to know, so," Damon rattled, picking up Natasha. He sat down on the bed beside Bonnie when a knock at the door came.

"Yeah!" he shouted.

"May I come in?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, great, the Bennett sex worker is here," Bonnie grumbled, amusing Damon.

"Let's hear what he has to say," he whispered. "Come in!"

Stefan peeped through the door, looking around the room before fully entering.

"Hey, Bonnie," he greeted bashfully, rocking on his feet, and moving his hands about to scratch wherever he felt a nervous twitch.

Bonnie leaped off the bed and sat in a chair clear across the room, not sparing him a glance.

"I guess you want to know how I ended up being intimate with…" The words got caught in his throat.

"Yeah, what the hell Stefan. Emily, Grams, and you didn't tell me!" Damon digressed.

"Damon you don't need to know about every woman that I've been with."

"Yes, I do. I'm your brother! What about the brother bond don't you understand?" Damon nitpicked.

"Whatever Damon. Do you want to know all the dirty little details about my love life or not?"

"Yes, we want to know!" Bonnie crowed. "I mean, Damon wants to know," she said reticently.

"Okay, well, with Emily…"

"I want to know about Lucy first, please. The living before the dead," Damon interrupted adorably.

Stefan gave a handsome chuckle, blushing. "Lucy and I pretty much started out the way Tessa and I did. I got out of line; she put my ass back on track. I find powerful women very attractive. They're like forbidden fruit you simply long to have." He grinned in thought.

"You little freak," Damon jeered. "…so."

"…so, she inflicted pain and then we hopped in bed with each other."

"Was it good?"

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted in warning.

"We'll talk later," Damon mumbled and peered deviously back at Bonnie.

Stefan tittered, but quickly composed himself once, spotting Bonnie's murderous eyes on him.

"Okay, so how the hell did you and Emily hookup without me knowing," Damon pried impatiently.

"Emily took a special interest in me. She admired me, and I her. We would sneak away to the stables and talk about everything. On this day, she was sad because of the loss of one of her friends, who was killed by a slaver. One minute I was comforting her, and suddenly our eyes locked, and we…"

"You took advantage of her vulnerability," Bonnie said irrationally, fitfully skewing her eyeballs.

"Do you know me… at all Bonnie?" Stefan gave a disappointed pucker of his brow. "Emily was the one hurting that day, but she made me feel loved and comforted. I could live for a thousand years and never forget that day. I still remember what she was wearing." He simpered blissfully, looking back.

"It was nippy and raining that day. She was so beautiful with her hair plastered to her cheeks, hiding her tears; her hair was in a whimsical bun that sat at the back of her head. She was in evening wear, so her dress was off her shoulders and it proudly displayed her cleavage, " he described dreamily, a reflecting look in his green specs as he stared off into space.

"Okay, that's a fantastic story, but why the hell did you sleep with my Grams?"

"Here we go," he uttered quietly, swinging back his head in frustration.

"Just tell us what happened Stefan!" Damon bellowed.

"Despite what you're thinking Bonnie, and I know you're thinking that I made out with your grandmother when I returned in two-thousand and nine and that she was another notch on my belt, but you're wrong."

"Gah, were you eavesdropping in on our conversation just now?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Stefan slanted his head and gave her his illustrious and alluring grin. "I've visited Mystic Falls many times throughout the decades because I longed for my brother. I visited here forty years before I made Mystic Falls my home, and it was then, that I met Sheila. I met her before she married or had Abby."

"Thank God! Am I right!" Damon snorted. Stefan and Bonnie raced him a perturbed scowl. Damon cleared his throat, composing. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, your mother wasn't born. I never met her."

"Get to the point! I want to know," Damon spat anxiously.

"I spotted your grams, getting hassled by some assholes. I was going to mind my own business, but after seeing her face, seeing her resemblance to Emily, it summoned me," he explained, focusing on an empty space in the room.

"I ran to her rescue. I compelled the guys to apologize and go away. Sheila didn't believe that I was that convincing. She suspected that there was something supernatural about me right away, sort of like when I met you," he admired.

"I invited her for a cup of coffee, and over coffee, she told me what a hard time she was having with calculus. I offered to tutor her. She never invited me to her home or her dorm room. I could only tutor her at a public place." He chortled.

Damon grinned and looked back at Bonnie who was all serious.

"One night, after tutoring her, I took her for a bite to eat. We parked in a secluded area of the park. We talked, laughed, and one thing led to another. I wanted to stay and continuing seeing her, but she wanted to focus on her studies, and it didn't help that she was suspicious about me. I could feel her hesitancy when we made love." He gave a nervous chuckle. "It was very awkward sex. I could tell that she wasn't experienced."

"You liked my grams?" Bonnie's lips slightly parted and curled with admiration.

"Yes, Bonnie. I liked Sheila."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you slept with Sheila? Damnit, Stefan!" Damon was whacky with playful excitement.

"…or me for that matter," Bonnie recited.

"I couldn't tell."

"You could've told me, forget Bonnie," Damon sassed.

"Hey!"

"Oops." Damon grinned.

"No, I didn't tell because I wanted to keep those special moments to myself, and plus I knew Bonnie would be creeped out by it all. She might've decided not to be my friend," he cajoled. "I think this came out when it needed to come out," he added.

"…but why did you keep blurting it out in front of the others," she challenged

"I told you, Bonnie, all my thoughts are flooding back into my head, and those were some pretty big moments that had completely slipped my mind when I turned off my humanity."

"I guess I should be thankful, or else you would have been bragging about sleeping with all the Bennett witches back in Gardenia. Well, now I know why you would slyly hit on me," Bonnie revealed.

"He what?" Damon scowled.

"Oops, gotta go!" Stefan vampire sped out the room, leaving the door open.

.oOo.

Stefan made it back to his room to find that Tessa was still there, sleeping in his bed and that she had not moved back to Winterfell as promised. He went and stood over her, a worried mien decorated him. He played in her hair before covering her with the blanket, laying at the foot of the mattress. He gazed down at her for a spell more before jumping on the bed. He propped his head upon the pillow and crossed his legs at the ankles. He laid there until he fell fast asleep.

The house was now completely quiet. Everyone coupled up in the spare bedrooms. A light gust of wind traveled throughout the house. The lights flickered, and the candles burning, blew out.

Rem sleep found them unnaturally quick.

 **Bonnie squirmed and horridly whimpered as she fought to clear her mind of Kai, professing his undying love in her vivid nightmare.**

" _I will die for you, Bonnie! I love you! What more do I have to do to prove that I love you?" Kai professed, holding Damon's decapitated head in his bloody grasp._

 _She seductively walked up to him. "You can give me your power."_

 _He sadistically grinned. She bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. He roughly cupped her face and floated them down to the deck flooring of the yacht. Damon's blood smeared her face. Kai ripped open her sheer, black cami with ease. He fondled her bosom with his plasma-covered hands, spreading Damon's crimson liquid all over her tits, before shredding her panty's to pieces._

 _He savagely impelled her vagina with his pale, enlarged pecker, and fucked her hard against the floor. Her body jerked vehemently back and forth as he pounded her pussy. "Oh, Kai," she bemoaned as wine-colored tears streamed from the corners of her eyes; she scratched down his back with her long nails, taking skin, and drawing blood._

 **Damon began to toss and turn in bed, sweat poured from his body whilst his nightmarish vision of himself** _, throwing Sarah up against the wall and yanking off her shirt played out in his brain. He crashed his mouth into hers, kissing her lustfully. "I love you," he declared, gripping her neck firmly._

" _I love you more," Sarah said. She whirled him around, ripped open his shirt, and brushed her tongue down his chest. He hiked her up on his hips and roughly pushed himself inside her. He coiled his arms under her knees and lifted her stoutly up and down his hardened cock. Sarah swung her head back and screamed with ecstasy._

 **Stefan violently flipped flopped about, rejecting the figment of him imagining himself rolling around in bed with another man** _._

 _His companion gripped him tightly and ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "Yeah, that's it. Give me a hickey. I want the world to know you're mine," he playfully growled. His partner spread his legs apart, pushed his knees to his chest, and entered his forbidden orifice. His lover pushed away to look down on him. "I love you, Silas." Stefan declared, looking down at his own face._

Stefan screamed in his sleep, shuddered about the bed, fighting the invisible demon, sitting on his chest, holding him hostage to his monstrous deception.

 **Tessa's eyeballs danced under her eyelids, and she quietly sobbed as she dreamt of declaring her love to someone other than Stefan.**

" _Tessa, you don't love him; you love me."_

" _I don't love you, Silas!"_

" _Admit it that you're only with him because he has my face. He is nothing but a shell, not even a fraction of the man I am."_

" _Is that what you want to hear? All right. I'm only with Stefan because he looks like you, and I knew I'd get pregnant with his child because he ate the verdant! I wanted you and a family with you so badly that I tricked Stefan into being with me! Are you happy now?"_

" _I knew it! Come with me, you and Stephanie."_

"… _but Amara."_

" _She's dead, and no matter how much I loved her, I still loved you, too," he implored desperately._

" _Oh, Silas," she said breathlessly. She jumped in his arms. He walked her to the hood of his car. He hiked up her dress, pulled down her panties, and entered her gently. He leaned into her until their lips joined in a heated lip lock of swallowing tongues, biting lips, and bemoaning into each other's warm mouths._

Tessa started crying in her spellbound slumber. "Stefan," she wept.

 **Melissa gripped at the sheets and faintly protested this fantasy that didn't include her one true love** _. She ran through the forest in her long, sheer, white nightgown, looking back, and laughing as her lover chased behind her. He swept her up in his arms and twirled her around. He rained sensual kisses down the back of her neck as she unbuttoned her nightgown, allowing it to fall to the dirt, and pool around her feet. She spun around, coiling her hand around his neck, and planted an avid osculation to his lips as she traced her fingers over his peanut butter skin._

" _It will always be you and me, Stefan. Always."_

" _I love you, Melissa."_

 _She laid down. He crawled between her legs. She spread eagle for him, feeling the cool wind blow against her drenched pussy before he inserted his heated rod into her. He pushed her hair back, exposing her neck, and bit softly into her, ingesting her sweet ambrosia as he slowly began to pump her, stealing her voice as he powerfully pounded her tight snatch and drank her blood._

Melissa chanted, 'no' repeatedly as she pulled staunchly at the sheets.

 **Tyler yelled out in his sleep continually as his amoral and degrading aspiration played out like real life.** _"That's it! Give it to me!" Tyler lamented with pleasure as Klaus took him from behind. "You're mine, bitch," Klaus said, fisting his hair and yanking his head back to kiss his lips._

 **Caroline's face contorted with bitter as she spewed venomous words from her hard-pressed lips as her dream lucidly looped in her brain** _. "No. No!" Why can't you be Stefan? She screamed as she bounced robustly on top of Enzo's cock._

" _I'm trying. I'm trying!" Enzo cried._

 **Lucy giggled and gyrated her hips against the mattress while her fantasy-filled her with sweet nothings.**

" _Mr. Salvatore, I was late again, please don't fire me," she said, provocatively, giving him bedroom eyes._

" _What are you going to do to make it right Ms. Bennett," Stefan invaded her personal space, wearing nothing but a blazer and a tie, his dick rock hard, and brushing against her naked abdomen._

" _Mm, I know just how to make it right Mr. Salvatore." She pushed him down on the couch. She climbed on top of him, spanned his pelvis, and start riding his dick in the reverse cowgirl position. "Oh, I l love this dick!"_

" _Oh, this pussy so good," Stefan crooned, closing his eyes, and gripping her waist securely._

Lucy smiled in her sleep and hugged her comforter, snugly.

 **Rebecca writhed seductively about the sofa, rotating her hips being as her reverie gave her a most pleasant sleep.**

" _I love it when you wash my hair." She got up and leaned her forehead against her lovers. "God, I love you so much, Bonnie." Rebecca smashed lips into hers, opening her mouth with hers as she snaked her tongue into Bonnie's mouth._

 _She fisted Bonnie's hair and yanked her lips away. Bonnie came back in for more, Rebecca playfully snatched her lips away, yet again, with a wrench of her head. In a sudden move, she tossed Bonnie on the bed. She giggled. Rebecca hopped on the bed, snatched Bonnie's panties to the side and slid her fingers into her vagina and heartily finger fucked her. Bonnie threw her leg on her shoulder._

 _Rebecca came down to her, spreading her legs, and kissed her hard and heavy. They panted like animals into each other's mouths._

"Yes," Rebecca yelled out in her sleep and grinned.

Klaus and Enzo slept soundly and as still as babies.

 **:::::::::::**

Bonnie winched her body forward, awaking herself from her dream, her chest rapidly palpitating. She looked over at Damon. Her eyes were wild and crazy with distress. Damon soared to a sitting position and jerked his gaze over at Bonnie.

"Hi," she greeted, her voice dry, and shaky.

"Hey, you're awake," he replied, his eyes ablaze like a maniac.

"Yeah, Natasha was crying."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"I put her back to sleep." She answered.

"Oh, okay. Are you going back to sleep?" he asked.

"No, I need a shower."

"It's three in the morning." His lids thinned to a pinprick, thinking.

"We have to be more responsible, remember?" She gave him a subdued smirk.

"Enjoy your shower. I'll watch Natasha." He kissed her cheek. He watched Bonnie until she was out of view and behind closed doors. He fell back to the bed, dissatisfaction plowing his brow as his nightmare echoed loudly in his brain. He erratically slapped his head and lividly rumbled. "Get out of my head," he snapped.

Bonnie waking set off a chain reaction throughout the boarding house. They one by one raised from their spellbound slumber, distraught and confused by their unordinary and lurid illusions.

Melissa scampered downstairs, repentance magnified in her appearance. Her hands trembled as she filled the coffee pot with water.

"Hey," a voice greeted.

Melissa reeled around, screaming, and clutching her chest.

"Whoa! Hey, it's only me," Tyler said sweetly.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She breathed.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, despairingly, dragging himself to the table to sit.

"So, so. I had a dream and it felt so real. It was as if what I dreamt was actually happening," she explained forlornly.

Tyler frustratedly combed his hand through his hair, remembering his dream. He drew in a heart-rending breath. "Was your dream sexual? Weird even?" he queried distractedly.

"It wasn't weird, but it was very sexual," she answered remorsefully.

"I had a sexual dream, too. I feel so embarrassed… over a damn nightmare." They looked at each other and miserably chuckled.

"…so, who did you dream about?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, I really don't want to talk about my dream right now." She gave him a once over before, getting up to pour them some coffee.

Stefan came, bursting into the kitchen, next, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair all over his head, looking frazzled. "Good morning," he rushed out his greeting, never even glancing up to see them.

Melissa shadily shifted her eyes about and toyed with her coffee mug.

"You look like I feel," Tyler said to Stefan.

Stefan poured himself a cup of Joe. He leaned against the counter and took a sip of his beverage before sitting down next to Melissa. He spread his legs wide, accidentally, brushing Melissa's bare skin in the process. He leaned tiredly into the table and start tapping his feet against the floor.

Melissa overlapped her robe, clamped her legs shut, and shrunk in her chair.

Damon came barreling into the room, his temples profusely pulsing. He fixed himself some of the Italian roast and yanked a chair from the table, joining them.

"Where's Natasha?" Tyler queried.

Damon didn't answer.

Bonnie rushed in, seeing everyone sitting gloomily around. "Morning," she addressed through clenched lips, hugging her body snugly. She too poured herself a stiff black cup of caffeine before taking her a seat next to Damon.

Rebecca sped walked from the living room to the kitchen. She came to a screeching halt when she saw that everyone was in the kitchen, too. She looked over at Bonnie. She lowered her head and held her hand up, keeping Bonnie out of her peripheral vision. "Morning!" she said loudly, walking fast to the coffee pot. She poured her coffee and stood reclusively by the refrigerator.

Tessa rounded the corner. She stopped in the entranceway. She glanced around the room through tear-filled iris. "Good morning," she mumbled. She took her place at the table. She stared straight ahead, avoiding all their faces.

"Hey." Stefan nudged her and bestowed her with a benevolent smirk. She reciprocated.

"How… how… how did everyone sleep?" Bonnie croaked out after several minutes of silence ticked by.

"I had this fucked up ass dream. Klaus screwed me, and I liked it!" Tyler slammed his fist down on the table.

Damon choked out a chuckle.

"Shit's not funny," Tyler spat.

"No, you're right, except it is," Damon replied, his voice husky.

Stefan slumped back in his chair and blew out his cheeks. "Well, I had sex with myself." He lowered his head with an amusing snort. "I was actually screwing Silas, but he's basically me, so."

Tessa tittered. "I had sex with Silas in my dream, too."

"Dude, that's rough," Tyler acknowledged.

"Tell me about it. Do you know how degrading it is to perform oral sex on yourself?" Stefan narrowed and widened his eyes incredulously.

They shared a guffaw at his expense.

"I bet I can top that," said Damon.

"Is everything a competition with you?" Stefan smart-off.

"Yes, it is, but anyway, I had sex with my own damn niece. Though, the blood between us is thin, she's still family," he divulged, livid.

"Oh, God." Bonnie puckered her nose, disgusted.

"Bonnie, how did you sleep? Did you have one of these crazy-ass dreams?" Damon asked, folding his arms on top of the table, his gaze, dipping down to hers.

She looked shamefully up at him, silent on the matter.

"Bonnie?" He softly touched her face, encouraging her.

"I don't want to talk about that dream. I can't," her voice wavered with distraught.

Damon clutched her hand snugly, "You can tell me anything, Bonnie. You know this."

"I can't. Not right now," she stammered for words, growing anxious. "Melissa, whom or what did you dream about?" Bonnie rudely changed the subject.

"Oh, it wasn't anyone that you all know," she replied, evading eye contact. She cleared her throat and looked down at her cold cup of coffee.

"Babe, you're lying," Tyler called her out lightheartedly.

"Good morning beautiful people." Lucy came bouncing into the room, happy as a lottery winner.

"Good morning all," Klaus greeted, looking fully rested.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Damon ridiculed.

"Falling into the bed, why would we ever do something instead of falling into the bed right now? Yeah," Lucy sang, poking Damon's nose with her finger as she did a little jig.

Damon shoved her finger out his face.

"What's with all the long faces?" Klaus questioned, taking the last of the coffee.

"We all had bad dreams. Bonnie hexed us. I knew when that gust of wind blew across that fire, that one of you bitches… excuse me… one of you witches cast a spell," Tessa broadcasted crossly.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't me," Lucy countered.

"It wasn't me either! I didn't do anything!" Bonnie exclaimed defensively.

"Bonnie, I know it was you; you are a powerful witch. I realized this back in Gardenia when I witnessed you take apart the sky, allowing the sun to emerge to take out all those damn vampires. You don't need a spell to find Kai. All you need to do is wish it, will it, and it will happen." She enlightened sternly.

"You made the sun come out?" Melissa was thunderstruck.

"…but dreams about sex?" Tyler denigrated.

"…because that is what our conversation was about, and she was probably, pondering deeply over other things in her life, too. Perhaps she was reminiscing about making love to Damon," Tessa continued.

"You don't need to dream about making love to me. Not anymore," Damon kidded and kissed her cheek.

She blushed, but the gravity of their situation quickly snuffed out her flicker of bliss.

"Mmm, sex dreams. I'm intrigued, please share," Klaus inquired artfully.

"No one's telling you shit, it's none of your fucking business," Tyler affronted.

"…so, I fucked you. Good to know," Klaus boasted.

Tyler enraged. He stood up and angrily kicked back his chair.

"Come on babe! Don't do this," Melissa said, taking his hand.

"Oh, wow." Lucy's brow knitted with thought. "Dreams do mean something, even though we know these dreams won't come true… they still mean something. I'll be able to tell you the meaning of your dreams if you tell me who or what you dreamt about, so you dreamt about Klaus, and you?" She pointed to Melissa.

"Stefan," she murmured, her lashes, lowering to the ground.

Stefan's face screwed with disappointment as his gaze veered down to Melissa.

"You dreamt about Stefan?" Tyler envied.

"Who did the rest of you dream about?" Lucy resumed.

"Sarah."

"Silas."

"Silas."

"Bonnie."

Damon, Tessa, Stefan, and Rebecca answered.

Damon and Bonnie darted a bewildered gaze at Rebecca. She inched further back behind the refrigerator.

"Mmm, Stefan mentioned something about you all bedding your enemies while Bonnie was having naughty dreams about Damon, so it's safe to say that you have unresolved issues with the person that was in your dreams, and because of Bonnie's hex, you resolved those issues with your foe, by screwing the hell out of them."

"I'm not resolving shit with the asshole that killed my mother!" Tyler hurled his mug at Klaus. The vampire dodged the launching object at vampire speed and then winked at his attacker.

"…so, now you know all of our dreams. Who the hell did you dream about?" Tessa said maliciously.

"Did she even have a damn dream! She rolled up in here all giddy and shit," Damon riled.

"Uh, yes. I did." Lucy turned away from Klaus, wearing a jovial simper. Klaus drilled her with a misgiving stare.

Lucy looked at Stefan. He looked at her, and she winked.

He spit out his coffee and immediately glimpsed at Tessa. She shook her head, trundling her eyeballs heavenward.

"Bonnie you got us into this mess, so you fix it," Tyler demanded.

"I'm sure everything is fine," she huffed.

"No, we'll continue to have these dreams unless we resolve our issues, so we need a counterspell; thankfully, I have one that will break Bonnie's." Tessa got up from the table and went to find her book.

"…so, Bonnie, who did you dream about?" Lucy came and stood over her, giving her an interrogated scrutinize.

"I can't say, it was so real. I don't want it to come true," Bonnie fretted.

"We need to know Bonnie." Damon was growing impatient with her stubbornness.

"I dreamt about Kai, okay!" she yelled. Everything in the room stopped.

"Kai!" Damon recited incredulously.

"In my nightmare… he killed you, Damon. I can't face him. I won't."

"I'm not going anywhere Bonnie, it's you and me forever," Damon professed.

Lucy towered over her. "This is not the time for you to cower Bonnie. You heard what Tessa said. You are powerful. There's nothing you can't do. You will face Kai, and you will defect that son of a bitch.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Alaric questioned, walking up to Sheriff Forbes.

"Liz, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"This." Liz pointed to a gigantic fissure, spewing lava and fire, in a secluded part of Mystic Falls.

Suddenly, a soot-covered hand reached out from the abyss and slapped down onto the dirt-covered ground. They froze up with freight.

The man climbed out of the fissure and then lent a hand to his companion. "Hello, Rick! You happy to see me?" the man greeted.

"He's probably happier to see me. I bet," the woman added, slapping her hand down on the man's shoulder.

"Silas?" Alaric called.

"Katherine," Elena uttered.

"Hello, pathetic doppelganger. I owe you an ass whopping before I kill you," avowed Katherine.

"Oh, can I watch?" Silas laughed. "I don't know how or why, but God bless the witch that set me free." He smirked.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was geeking for Bonkai/Silas and Tessa/Melissa and Stefan, and Sarah with either one of her uncle Salvatore's… LOL! I'm not into incest, but she is like WAY down the line… LOL! I really wanted Sarah and Stefan, but Stefan doesn't have an issue with her, so it made more sense for it to be Damon, giving the meaning of their dreams.

31


	25. Chapter 25 List of Five

**A/N:** You'll hate me. Somewhere, I've done something completely wrong. I know.

Thanks to the three people, who show me love and support ALL THE TIME. It means the world to me. Sorry for the monster chapter. This one is longer than the last. I told it, it couldn't possibly be longer than the last chapter. The bitch said, "Hold my beer."

 **Oblivion Chapter 25: List of Five**

Stefan walked into the living room. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Melissa, sitting on the couch, reading. He trundled his eyes heavenward, jittery as he stuffed his thumbs through the loops of his jeans.

"Hey," he greeted, walking up to her.

She yanked her gaze around to him. She hopped up, inadvertently dropping her book to the floor and knocking over her cup of tea.

"Oh, shit!" She spastically turned around and started, cleaning up her mess. Stefan zoomed to the kitchen and back with a roll of paper towels in hand.

"Here, let me help you," he offered.

They were both now down on their hands and knees, supping up coffee. Melissa looked at Stefan, blushing. He looked at her, flattered. They start laughing.

Tessa eased into the room, hanging back by the stairwell. She crossed her arms, jutted out a knee, and observed them with a devious little simper on her face.

"Melissa, I wanted to speak to you about the dream you had of me?"

"I don't want to talk about my dream with you, it's a private matter," she answered, not sparing him her focus.

Stefan raced her a serious mien. "Melissa, my dream was horrible, and if my nightmare is any indication of the horror you must have felt while dreaming of me, then I think we should discuss this. Are you… Are you… afraid of me?" he asked tentatively.

Melissa veered a candid feature at him, sheepishly batting her lashes.

"You." She sharply inhaled, gathering her courage. "You don't scare me, Stefan. In fact, it's the complete opposite." She blinked.

Stefan's face wrinkled with wonder. "Do you have feelings for me Melissa?" he asked disbelievingly, his voice cracking as he studied her with an owlish goggle.

"Okay, wait. Let me clear this up for you right now. I love Tyler. I want to be with him, but the darkness in you draws me. I guess… I guess, I have a crush on you," she spluttered for the right words.

Stefan blushed and let out a little chuckle as he straightened himself to look at her. "I know exactly what you mean. I rather have a little crush on Bonnie. My palms sweat and my stomach ties in knots when our conversation go just right, it's weird because I don't see her as a romantic partner, but I enjoy her company and being around her. Damon would kill me if he knew, so let that be our little secret."

"Oh, so you have a crush on Bonnie but not me."

They laughed.

"…but no, I'll never tell Damon your secret," she pledged.

"Up until this moment, Bonnie was the only one on my list of five that I knew personally, but I think I might add one more to that list." He went red in the face.

"Oh, you are so full of shit. You know you don't have a crush on me."

"Actually, I think you're pretty darn cute."

"Aw." The fire of passion flamed in Melissa's face.

"…so, will you tell me how your dream went?" he asked timidly. He looked away and went back to cleaning the carpet.

Melissa's lips curled merrily on her face and her eyes twinkled. She hurriedly went back to swabbing up the coffee. Stefan observed her for a spell, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. He too went back to scrubbing the carpet.

"In my dream, you professed your love to me, and I professed my love to you. "You held me in your arms, and you kissed me. You made love to me, the way Tyler does. You fed from me." She paused with reflection. "It was, it was beautiful."

"Oh." He puffed, lionized by her words. "I'm glad your dream of me was beautiful." He flushed.

They kept scrubbing, never once did her eyes meet his as she described her dream of him. His eyes never met hers as flattery poured into his appearance over her sexy reverie of him.

Tessa stood in the background, melting like butter as if she read a passage from a romance novel.

"I think we got it all up, which is a good thing, because my brother would shit bricks if he saw this."

"Do vampires even go to the bathroom?" she released a hearty guffaw.

"No, they don't, but his uptight ass could probably squeeze out a turd," he joked. He stood up and held his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand and got to her feet, liberating an embellished cackle, which encouraged Stefan further.

"My brother's like a little old lady. The Aunt Jemima syrup bottle is actually Damon in his last life."

"Omigod, Stefan! You are too funny!" She continued to laugh larger than life, rubbing her hand down his strong, naked bicep before stealing a feel of his beefy peck, imprinting through his white t-shirt.

Tessa choked out a chortle, amused by their exchange.

"Tessa." Melissa jumped out of her own skin, yanking her hand off Stefan.

"Tessa!" Stefan gave a guilty nervous laugh. "We were talking… about… about…" He stumbled for words, turning red in the face, shuffling.

"It's okay, Stefan. You're blandished by Melissa's affections, and she is definitely crushing on you."

"No. no. no." Melissa laughed uncomfortably.

"No. No. No, you misunderstand." Stefan chuckled bashfully, lending a surrendering wave of his hands.

"Kiss her," Tessa said seriously.

"Say what?" Melissa's voice went up ten octaves.

"Excuse me. Come again," Stefan stated with a dead seriousness, resting his hands on his hips.

"Kiss her," Tessa recited with a charming gesticulation.

"In case you haven't noticed, she has a boyfriend, and I'm in love with you, sooo." He gave an incredulous raise of his hands and twisted his face with mystification.

"It's not unheard of for a person to have a crush on someone while in love with someone else, it happens." She shrugged.

"…and your response to her crushing on me is for us to give in to temptation?" Stefan laughed and ran his hand down his face in disbelief.

"You're suggesting that we cheat on the people we love," Melissa bustled.

"…but you do have a crush on my man, yes? You did dream about him, right?"

"Well, that's because, that's because. Well, I had the dream because, because," she stuttered. "Oh, Whatever!" Melissa acknowledged and plopped down onto the sofa.

Stefan splatted down on the couch next to Melissa, his expression a mixture of confusion and blandishment.

"Okay, I've got a serious boner," Stefan uttered, rubbing himself.

Melissa jerked her gaze at him, after hearing his remark. "You know what… fuck it."

She jumped on his lap and laid a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. Stefan gently grabbed her face, steadying her as he dissipated into their osculation. His lips moved all around hers. She dipped her tongue in and out of his mouth, savoring him.

Tessa watched them languorously. Her hardened nipples, etching through her thin dress. She licked her lips and unconsciously moaned as she watched her man, making out with another woman at her direction.

Melissa ripped away from Stefan and jumped on the other end of the sofa. "Omigod, Tyler's going to kill me," she panted.

Tessa ran up to Stefan and plucked him off the couch. "You. Me. Upstairs. Now," she breathed.

He threw Tessa on his shoulder and ran her to their bedroom.

"Those lucky bastards." Melissa blew out her cheeks, flustered and fanning herself.

Tessa and Stefan burst into the room, ripping off each other's clothes.

"Oh, God I want you," Tessa respired, backing up to the bed.

Stefan pushed his pants down to his ankles and fell on top of Tessa. He pushed himself into her with the close of his eyes. His mouth flew open as her hot wetness kneaded the flesh of his rigid, swollen cock.

"Oh, god you feel so damn good," he panted as he moved slowly in and out of her. As things were heating up and feeling quite brilliant, Stephanie started bawling.

"No, not now Steffi," Stefan sulked and buried his head into Tessa's neck.

"I love my baby. I do," Tessa uttered, resentment dashed across her face.

:::::::::::

"Okay, the elixir is done," Bonnie notified, looking up at Lucy as she stirred the ingredients around in the pot. "When Damon and the others get back, we'll all drink the tonic, and I pray that it works."

"Bonnie, you know it's going to work. When did you start doubting yourself?" Lucy questioned.

"When I saw Damon dead in my dreams, that's when I started doubting shit. Kai decapitated him, Lucy," she overemphasized.

"Bonnie, the dreams we had are not prophetic. They were hexes conjured by a horny witch, you!" Lucy laughed.

"I know, but if anything happens to Damon or Natasha, I don't know what I'll do."

"Nothing is going to happen to them because you're going to defeat Kai. I say go to him tonight and end him. That fool is daring to come up in here on witches, vampires, and a werewolf. The next time he comes for us, we might not be so lucky. That kid has some balls, I tell you that."

"Lucy, I'm not taking the fight to Kai. We're stronger in our own territory."

"No, you need to take the fight to him. You need to end this tonight Bonnie!" Lucy demanded.

"What happened to planning and deducing our odds?" Bonnie shot.

"We do have a plan. You go to Kai. He will never see you coming. This is how he gets a leg up on us every time. He attacks first. He has the element of surprise. While we're around here, bedding each other, getting drunk, and shooting the shit, he's planning his next attack!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. I know what I need to do," Bonnie protested. She tossed the spoon on the stove and stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Bonnie stalked through the living room, passing by Melissa on the way out.

"Bonnie, hey. You okay?" Melissa inquired.

Bonnie shoved the patio doors violently shut, ignoring her concern.

"Well, alrighty, then." Melissa went back to reading.

"What's up? Where's everybody?" Rebekah questioned, moseying into the room. She stopped in front of Melissa and crossed her arms.

"The guys went to pick up the new sofa. Bonnie stormed off to the patio. Lucy is preparing the potion, and Stefan and Tessa are upstairs, screwing," she rattled off without looking up to see who was inquiring.

"Thanks." Rebekah went to the patio doors. She carefully observed Bonnie before deciding to join her.

"Beautiful day out. Don't you think?" she said with a, narrowing of her eyes as she dared to stare up at the sun, shining down upon them.

"Yeah, it's spectacular," Bonnie replied wryly.

Rebekah came and sat down beside her, linking her hands between her thighs. She looked over at Bonnie, her visage unreadable. "I dreamt about you last night," she squeezed her legs together, nervous.

"Why on earth would you dream about me, it's not like we're friends or even enemies. We're nothing to each other."

"Bonnie, you're angry with me. Don't think I didn't hear all your little side comments about me last night. I'm a vampire, remember?" She gave a charming giggle.

"I'm not angry Rebekah. I'm not anything but worried about facing Kai."

"I slept with Damon and that makes you angry."

"Ugh!" Bonnie shoved her face into her hands. "Why couldn't you have slept with Stefan? He was available!"

"Stefan had his hands full with so many other women at the party, including Caroline, and see, I knew you were angry."

"I'm not angry." Bonnie dropped off. "Okay, I'm angry." She snapped her sights back to Rebekah, locking eyes.

They laughed.

"Bonnie, there's nothing to be angry about."

"Rebekah, I love Damon and knowing that he was inside you, and then inside me, it drives me crazy. Grrr." Bonnie gave a maddening gesture before evaporating into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, you do realize that Damon has practically slept with all of Mystic Falls. He's been with Elena, Caroline, Isobelle, and countless others that I cannot name."

"Eww, don't tell me anymore, and how you know all this?" Bonnie squealed with disgust.

"People talk Bonnie, but seriously, I need you to know how insignificant our little roll in the hay was. Damon was so selfish that he did not even let me get an orgasm. I sucked his dick, and he wouldn't even eat me out."

"Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick," Bonnie screamed.

"Oops, I think I've said too much." Rebekah snorted.

"You think!" Bonnie yelled.

"Okay. Okay, hear me out, and try not to be grossed out any more than you are."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bonnie simulated a cry.

"When people say sex is sex, it's not. There is a big difference in a man screwing you and making love to you. After Damon and I slept together, I felt like shit. I hated myself, because I knew that I was nothing to him. I was no better than a sock that boys ejaculate into and then toss aside. He hopped off me, put on his clothes, went downstairs, and started, flirting with other women. Now tell me, when you last made love to Damon, did he do any of the things that I described to you?"

Bonnie wilted. She lowered her sights to her fidgeting fingers. She looked back up at Rebekah, a remorseful look in her eyes.

"After we make love," she buried her face in the palm of her hands, shy. "We spoon. We talk. We kiss. We hug, and then we fall asleep in each other's arms."

"See, how different it is when a man loves the woman, he's having sex with?" Rebekah sat her hand on Bonnie's knee and clutched it firmly.

"I'm sorry that he made you feel like crap, and I want to apologize for being so shitty to you."

"Don't' you dare apologize for Damon or for the way you felt about me for sleeping with him. I wanted to sleep with Damon. I had an itch that I needed to scratch. What I should have done, was call my guy and patch things up with him."

"Have you called him since you've been here?"

"I called Marcel this morning. He's driving up here. We're going to try and work things out."

"Good for you." Bonnie swung her arms around Rebekah's neck and gave her a warm hug. Rebekah deliberately pulled away from her, catching her gaze. She swept Bonnie's hair behind her ear; lust reflected in her eyes. Bonnie twisted up her face, confused by what was happening.

Rebekah lasciviously kissed her lips. "If things don't work out with Damon and Marcel, we should definitely hookup." She winked. She swaggered back to the house, shouldering pass Damon after giving him a wink of her eye, too.

"Uh," Damon buzzed. "What the hell was that?"

" _She…_ made a pass at me." Bonnie narrowed her eyes and furnished an incredulous chuckle.

"Damn… that must have been some dream she had about you." He scrunched up his brow, thinking.

"I'll say. Did you get the couch?" she asked.

"Yup, it's in the house. I feel complete." Damon presented an accomplished grin as he sat down on the steps next to Bonnie. He rested his elbows on his knees, locked his hands, and gave her his devoted focus. "I feel like I should kick Rebekah's ass for kissing you. I am not okay with her making a pass at my woman, right in front of my face no less. I find this all so very perplexing, because I love girl on girl action," he retorted, a serious and deliberating look in his eyes.

"Damon, it's not that serious, and besides, I don't think you can take her." Bonnie freed a mocking chortle.

"Ha. Ha." He smirked and gave her lips a luscious peck. His satisfied mien turned sour as he noticed the somber look on Bonnie's face. "What's on your mind, baby doll?"

"Lucy thinks I should go to Kai, _tonight_. She thinks I am an idiot… basically, to sit around and wait for him to strike. She fears that someone will end up dead next time," she elucidated.

"Yeah, that someone being Kai."

"I agree handsome." She affectionately pushed his raven locks behind his ear.

"…but may I ask, why don't you want to take the fight to him?"

"There's this feeling in my gut, it's calling me to be still." She lingered. "Damon, I think my dream was prophetic as well as conscience-driven, and I don't believe Kai is the only person that we need to be worried about."

"Okay, well… there's Elena." He skewed his eyes with hilarity.

"Elena, a bad guy? I don't think she's ever come up with a plan to save anyone, or anything, including herself. We've always been her saviors."

"Uh, hello! Are you forgetting, she and Cassie kidnapped me, and it was a well thought out and executed plan too. No one knew where I was. I missed the birth of our child. Not to mention, when she lost Cassie as a minion, she recruited Kai. Hell, I never thought I'd say this, but maybe the bitch is the princess of darkness and evil."

"Are you scared of Elena?" Bonnie joked.

"You've got jokes now, but I'm convinced the bitch can outwit Katherine, and Katherine was a badass, very cunning."

"Mhm, and here I thought I was the only badass woman you've ever known."

"Uh, did I call Katherine a badass? What I meant to say, was that she's… she's…. Ugh," he flustered and reddened with humility.

"I'm kidding." She tittered as she playfully nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Don't kid with me like that." They flirted.

"…but bringing it back to your conversation with Lucy. I agree with you Bonnie, I think we need to be a little more proactive. With all your powers, there has to be a way we can even our odds." He peered through his lashes with a notion.

"Yeah, I should be able to come up with something."

"I'm thinking a counter to his sleeping spell, because you can take him Bonnie, but not if we're out cold." He frowned, irritated. "I felt like a damn fool vampire charging him only to have him knock my ass out in mid thermal velocity."

Bonnie creased up with hilarity. Damon gave her an adorable deep chuckle. They laughed for an inkling until serious and morbid thoughts crept into their awareness.

"Hey, don't worry, everything's going to be all right. All will reveal itself in time," he comforted. "Bonnie, you are a powerful witch, a fucking badass." He simpered, encouraging her to smile. "Whoever or whatever is coming, you can defeat them. Hell, you plucked the heart out of that massive freak back in Gardenia, and you hexed us without even doing a chant or cooking up a potion!" he declared proudly.

"I did do all that, didn't I?" She nodded with satisfaction. "It means the entire world to me that you believe in me. I don't think I could do any of the things that I do without you," she professed amorously.

"You're wrong B. You can do anything you want, even without me."

She beamed brighter than the northern star as she fell into his chest. He enfolded her into his worshipping grasp.

"I love you. You are my angel."

"…and you're my heart baby," he declared, closing his eyes, and squeezing her tight to him. They held each other for the longest. Bonnie retreated politely from their clinch, remembering his distressing dream too.

"We haven't talked about your nightmare. I know you must be troubled about having dreamed of sleeping with Sarah." Concern painted her as she threaded her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his head.

"I've been trying to shake that damn dream from my head all day."

"Tell me about your dream."

He looked out to the backyard, meditation in his regard. "I told her I loved her. She told me she loved me, and we screwed like animals. We pushed each other up against walls, ripped off each other's clothes, it was extremely nerve-racking; it's the first time _ever_ … that I didn't enjoy having sex." He looked at her and smirked.

She reciprocated with a little titter.

"Lucy said we have something to resolve with the person that we dreamt about. I get why you dreamed about Kai. You're destined to defeat him, but why did I dream about Sarah?"

"I heard part of your conversation with Stefan the other day, and you have a lot of misgivings about Sarah. Why, and don't say it's because you don't know her Damon, because I believe it's deeper than that."

He blew out his cheeks and exasperatedly ran a hand down his face. "I killed both of her biological parents B. I single-handedly ruined her life. She's never going to forgive me. She's never going to call me uncle Damon, and you know what sucks ass? She reminds me of what Natasha might look like when she's older." His shoulders drooped as he stretched his legs out on the steps, looking abstractedly down at the unknown.

"No, she may never forgive you, but if she's running around here with Kai, I say anything's possible with that chick." Bonnie gave a cute little shrug and giggled at her own response.

"I think you might be right." He nodded, confidence returning to him. "Hey, let's take that little trip up to Norfolk. You need the break. You need to relax. You're a mom and an aunt now. You don't need to be bogged down with how and when you're going to save the world."

"…but what if Kai returns?" Bonnie bothered.

"Kai is not returning anytime soon. He has Sarah. He knows about the wolf. He can't seriously be thinking about coming back tonight," he spat.

"…but what about this gnawing in my gut?" she whined.

"Bonnie, would it be so bad if you weren't here to save the day for once? I bet, if you took a break, fate would step in and get shit done. Fate would laugh at you. For all these years, you had to be the one saving everyone, dying for everyone, losing everyone you loved, because you wouldn't let go and let fate take the wheel. Someone's out there itching to be a hero and you won't let them. You know, I'm beginning to think you have control issues."

Once again, Bonnie found laughter.

"…so, what do you say? We go out of town. We shop for baby clothes. Wedding shit. I'll give you my platinum American Express card, and you can go wild. Don't you want to get away from the bitchy witchy?" he joked.

Bonnie split her sides, cackling over him insulting Lucy. "Bitchy witchy." She continued to laugh.

"Come on, what do you say Bonnie cakes. Let's go shopping. Let's walk downtown, to the beach, to the bars. Let's get sloppy drunk."

"You would really give me your credit card?"

"Are you seriously asking me this question?" Damon frowned as he lifted his butt cheek to retrieve his wallet. He whipped out his wallet, took out his credit card, and handed it over to Bonnie. She squealed and gave a devious smirk.

"You're going to max out my card, aren't you?" He eyed her regrettably.

"Kai, omigod! You're hurt!" Sarah rushed him to the sofa, and then ran through the apartment, collecting towels and a first aid kit. She cut open his shirt with a pair of scissors and pressed a towel against his wound.

"Were you bitten by a dog? I didn't see a dog," she stated, glancing at the bite marks on his arm.

"One of their friends can turn into a werewolf."

"…and what's this?" She traced her fingers over the still-healing injury, provided to him by Tessa.

"Oh, that's from when we first had a little visit with them."

"No more Kai. Let Stefan be. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"…but he killed your friend, Sarah."

"I know but locking him away or killing him won't bring her back. I have to think about you now," she said, looking sympathetically down at him.

"You really mean that?" His cheeks colored as he took the back of his fingers and feathered them down her cheek.

"Of course, I do. You came back for me Kai, and you single-handedly tried to take on Stefan and his friends in the name of my friend."

They grinned and gave each other desirous ogles as she gently trailed her fingers over his chest, caressing him. "You're a very attractive man, Kai."

"…and you're a very beautiful woman, Sarah," he complemented handsomely.

She drifted down to him, touching her nose to his before their lips made contact. She puckered her mouth against his. Her chops opened and closed on his lips, taking them between hers with every unlocking and fastening of her lips. Kai's tongue brushed across hers. She reciprocated with a swipe of her tongue across his. He hoisted himself away from the sofa and embraced her face, stabilizing her as their lip lock intensified. He got to his feet and directed her down to the couch. He tried undoing her jeans.

She grabbed his hands. "No," she gasped.

He placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a loving clutch, and looked her deep in the eyes. "It's okay."

She searched his face for an instant, growing comfortable with his touch. She gave a nod and simpered, releasing the hold on his hands.

He licked his lips and sexily wiped away the moisture from his mouth before reaching up to kiss her. He finished undoing her pants. He removed her jeans with a great importance. He spread her legs wide and gripped her thighs strongly as he nestled his mouth and nose between her labia. He licked and sucked her clit liberally.

She gripped the hairs at the crown of his head, whimpering as her head swayed back and forth. He nursed on her clit as if it was a life force needed for his very survival. He motorboated her saturated folds. She let out a pleasurable giggle as his mouth and nose buried deeper into her creases.

"Oh, god!' She gasped with gratification as he reigned down pleasure on her in the likes of a homeless mother winning the lottery, a dehydrated soul, receiving a tall glass of cold water on a brutally hot summer's day.

She spread her legs wider and rotated her hips into his face as she latched onto the sofa cushion. He broke free for air and began to tongue fuck her hole quickly.

She slinked a finger down to her clit and twirled it briskly around her sensitive nub.

Kai pulled away, licking his lips as he watched her play with herself.

Sarah burrowed her eyes into his penetrative gape, relishing in the fact that he so patiently regarded her as she pleasured her aching cunt. She inserted two fingers into her slit and fucked herself and rapidly panted.

She pulled her fingers slowly out of her warm, sheath and allowed her juices to drizzle from her digits and down onto her clit as her pussy contracted, causing cum to ooze from her opening.

Kai dove back in, lapping up her sweet nectar and began tongue fucking her, again. In and out, his head went as he plunged his tongue in and out of her tiny, throbbing hole in a teasing manner. His licking intensified as he inserted his tongue into her slit and rapidly waggled it around her opening, slurping up her cunt juices. The sounds of him sucking and smacking on her drenched pussy echoed through the apartment. He was like a thirsty dog at a watering hole.

"Oh, my God! Kai!" she cried with joy, swaying her head, her eyes tightly shut.

Sarah began to pant as if she was giving birth. She went into a frenzy as her orgasm hit her in waves. Her snatch violently throbbed, squirted, and oozed. Kai drove his finger exuberantly in and out of her cock cave. Her poon juices spluttered and squashed as he plunged his finger in and out of her.

He gently patted her shaved pussy with gentle slaps of his hand, relaxing her. She laughed, oh'd and ah'd, and shuddered with pleasure. Her body went limp as her orgasm subdued. She closed her eyes and giggled. Kai climbed on top of her and kissed her greedily as he rotated his jean-covered cock against her, dripping, wet pussy.

He sat down beside her, relaxing deep into the sofa, getting comfortable. She laid her head in his lap. He placed the throw over her naked rump.

"Kai, that was so wonderful that I almost forgot about asking you what you found out about Stefan and Damon?" she questioned with her eyes closed. The satisfied look on Kai's face instantly disappeared with the question posed and dangling in the air, awaiting his answer.

"Sarah, Damon and Stefan are your uncles," he replied, brushing her hair with his fingers.

She slowly raised up to look at him. "You say that like there's something else. What is it Kai?"

"Damon killed your biological parents."

"No. Why?" Her voice wavered.

"All because he could," he answered somberly.

"How could they say that we're family, when they don't know the many of what it is to be a family?" She fell back into the couch, sadness in her eyes. "I hate them. I want them dead," she uttered and angrily pursed her lips.

Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tucked her under his armpit. "Sarah, they're not the only monsters in this world. I'm a monster, too."

She elevated her body, shaking her head. "You are not a monster, is there bad in you, yes, but you are not a monster."

Kay leaned forward, locking his hands a deep meditative look, surging in his specs. "Sarah, would you say that we are becoming more than acquaintances?"

"Yes, most definitely. You are already my friend, and now I want something more." She smiled, but he did not return her sweet affection.

"If we're going to be more than friends. You need to know what I have done. I don't want to go into anything with you without you knowing who I am Sarah."

"O…okay," she said hesitantly.

"I killed my entire family because I hated them for how they treated me. I took that pregnant woman's power, and I tried to take another witch's power twice as well as try to kill her."

"No, I don't want to hear anymore." She got up, put on her clothes, and started crying.

"Don't cry." He raced to her, taking her up in a protective clasp.

"Why would you tell me this?"

"…because you need to know that there are monsters in this world." He took a breath. "The world needs people like you Sarah. People who fight for justice. People who care. True happiness comes when we forgive. Damon _was_ a monster, but he is truly remorseful for what he did to you. Every year on May, the tenth, he drinks himself into a stupor, and he becomes angry at the world for what he did to your mother. You were living happily with your adopted family when he killed your father. Not saying that's an excuse, but you were loved, and Stefan is a good person. He made sure a good family adopted you. He's been watching over you all your life," he enlightened.

"If you wanted me to forgive them, you should have never told me about Damon." She yanked away from him.

"You needed to know the truth because it's your history." He paused. "Look, I'm trying to do the right thing here. Damon has his Bonnie, and I want a Bonnie, too. I want you to be my Bonnie," he implored dejectedly.

"What's a damn Bonnie? Who is Bonnie?" she huffed.

"Bonnie is the reason Damon wanted to change. If he can change, I would like to think that I could change, too. I want what they have. He loves her so _much,_ it's so _pure_. I could feel how much he loved her when I probed his mind." He clenched his fist as a keen determination flecked in his eyes. "I want to love and be loved like that."

"You really want to change for me?" her eyes glassed over with astonishment as she clutched at her chest.

"Hell yeah, I do."

"Tell me, Elena, is that shimmering in your eyes happiness to see me?" Katherine said, walking up to her.

"Stay away from me."

Katherine backhanded Elena, sending her soaring through the air and down to the ground. She hit the gravel and started, bleeding from the mouth. The vampire sped over to her and started, punching her face to a pulp. "God… it feels so good to beat your Mary Sue ass," Katherine gloated, swinging her hair back, getting it out of the way.

"Put your hands in the air! Now!" Liz shouted.

Silas let out an exaggerated cackle. "Omigod, you pulled out a gun. Sheriff put the gun down. Come on now put it away. I'm not here to hurt anybody. I only want to see Bonnie and visit my shadow self. I simply want a second chance at happiness."

"Shut up and put your fucking hands in the air!"

"Sheriff today is not the day to try to be a hero. Just walk away."

Alaric decided to shoot a dagger at Silas while he engaged in talks with Liz. The stake plunged into his chest. Silas glanced casually down at the dagger, lodged inside of him before pulling it out and hurling it at Alaric. The dagger landed right in his heart.

"Alaric!" Liz screamed and ran to his aid.

He coughed on his own blood as he tried communicating with her. "Get out of here Liz, you and Elena. Go."

Liz got up to go after Elena, to find Silas was there, standing right behind her. She screamed and stumbled back. He leaned down, compelled her to leave, to forget what she saw, and to forget Elena. She climbed in her car and casually drove off, leaving Elena as the punching bag.

"Okay, Katherine, that's enough. You know we need the bitch," Silas reminded coolly as he swaggered over to them.

"Okay clone, where's Bonnie?" He interrogated, crouching down to her.

"You're the witch. You figure it out," Elena slighted as she bled and writhed about the ground in pain.

"Oh, you're pretending to care about Bonnie. Cute. Truly honey, you should be worried about yourself. I wouldn't hurt one hair on Bonnie's head. Now, spill the beans, because your doppelganger is dying to kill you in a hundred different ways, but if you help me. I can save you."

"I don't know anything!" Elena cried.

"Okay, the hard way then." He pressed a finger against her forehead. He pushed down on her head as if he were angry for having to touch her. He probed her memory, learning scores about everyone and everything. "Tessa has a baby," he gasped. He angrily wrinkled his face. His jawbone started clenching.

"That crazy bitch is still around," Katherine uttered and then kicked Elena in the gut for good measure.

"Change of plans. We need to see a guy named Kai."

"Kai?" Katherine exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to hit Stefan up for some loot, get your heartbroken by Bonnie, and then we haul ass out of this Podunk ass town."

"I said, change of fucking plans."

"All right, I'll kill this bitch and then we can go." Katherine prepared herself to rip out Elena's heart when she was halted by Silas's supremacy.

"What the hell?" Katherine groaned as she floated down to her knees in pain.

"You are very hardheaded. The plans have changed. I need that bitch's body, but yours will do just fine too." He presented her with an evil sneer.

Katherine raced him an incensed sneer as she grabbed Elena by the hair and started dragging her across the ground.

.oOo.

After dealing with the baby, Tessa lost interest in sex. She went and took a long shower. She now stood in the mirror, brushing her hair. Stefan watched her with an imploring gleam.

"We never talked about our dream. I know all about Melissa's, but I know nothing about your dream," he said, getting up off the bed and walking over to her.

Tessa immediately stopped what she was doing. She looked at herself in the mirror, dread smeared her complexion. "I can't Stefan."

"Sure, you can. If I can kiss Melissa, in front of you, I might add. You can tell me about your dream. We have nothing to hide from each other. From the moment I met you, we were honest with each other. Let's not stop now."

She sighed deeply and then went to the bed to sit. "In my dream, I professed my love for Silas. I told him that I only wanted you because you had his face and that I knew that you could get me pregnant."

Stefan sat down next to her, folding a leg on top of the bed as he anchored one foot down on the floor.

"You know what I think your dream means, I think you feel guilty for loving me because I share the face of the man you once loved. You don't love Silas. You love me Tessa."

"How do you know my love is real and that you're not some epic rebound, or my second chance at being with Silas?"

"I can feel it when you kiss me. I can feel it when you hold me." He gleamed. "I refuse to believe that sharing the face of your former lover is the reason you fell in love with me," he explained seriously, causing her to pinken with adoration.

"…so, what does your dream mean?" she questioned, stroking his chest.

"Uh, I don't know. I know I hate myself for all the horror and pain I've caused all of you?" he elucidated dejectedly. "Maybe my issue is with me, so it seems appropriate that I would dream of my twin." He chortled.

"Stefan, you have to forgive yourself."

"I can't. I turned off my humanity because I couldn't deal with the loss of my brother. That was cowardly of me."

"Stefan, you were all alone. There was no one to help you get through your heartache."

"There was Caroline."

"Do you think Caroline would've been up to the task? When it comes to you, she seems very selfish. I think she might have been more concerned about you being with her, than about your pain."

Stefan chuckled incredulously. "I think you might be right. There were days when I felt so uncomfortable being around Caroline. I started to hate being around everyone, even my brother. Everyone was pressuring me to be with her."

"I feel your brother's intentions were purely for selfish reasons. He all but bullied Elena to be with him, and then he gloated about her like she was some prize to be won. He needed you to be with someone and quick so he could diminish his guilt." Tessa rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Damn, you now my brother so freaking well." Stefan laughed.

"Stefan, I'm a very wise woman. You should know this by now."

"Yes, you are. I promise not to make that mistake, again."

They fawned over each other for a spell.

"We make a sad pair, don't we?" He gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Time heals all things, Stefan. We won't always be such sad individuals." She climbed on his lap, wearing a flirtatious simper

"God, I hope not."

33333

"I have take out!" Klaus bellowed as he strolled into the house with multiple bags from the diner.

"Thank god! I'm famished," said Lucy.

"Now that everybody's here, we can take the elixir," Bonnie announced.

"Please let it be good," Tyler groaned.

"It's amazing," said Lucy.

"Are you being honest?"

Lucy winked at Tyler.

"Damn." He fell back into the couch, disenchanted.

"I need to share my plans with… you, assholes," Damon stated in a raised voice.

"Your brain can form a plan. Outstanding," Rebekah slighted.

"I planned to never make you my girlfriend, didn't I?" He gave a condescending smirk.

"Go fuck yourself," Rebekah shot back.

"Shut up, Barbie. Speaking of Barbie, where's the other blonde?" Damon peered around the room.

"She went home. She seemed upset. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said around the fire last night." Enzo twisted up his face in recollection.

"You think!" Melissa chastised.

"Shut up! Grownups are speaking," Damon chided.

"…so, now you're an adult," Klaus offended.

Damon gave him a serious eye roll.

"Damon's having a hissy. What did I miss?" Stefan said, walking into the room with Tessa, holding Stephanie.

"Tell us your plan. I'm hungry!" Lucy opened her container and start stuffing her mouth.

"Bonnie and I are going on a trip, and Tyler and Melissa are coming with. We need to go shopping for the babies. In case you haven't noticed, my little princess has grown out of her clothes. Will you all stay here with Stefan and Tessa in case that manic returns?"

"Of course. We don't abandon family," Lucy declared.

"When are you leaving?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yesterday," Damon answered.

"Klaus, we need to get a change of clothes."

"Lucy, will you grab me some things," Rebekah asked.

"I got you!"

Rebekah smiled in response to Lucy's retort.

"Yeah, I better go home and grab some spare clothes, too." Enzo sniffed himself. "I probably better take a shower while I'm there."

"Yeah, you do that." Tyler wrinkled his nose and scooted further to the other side of the couch. Enzo snorted.

Everyone filed into the kitchen. They all one by one drank the potion. They immediately followed the nasty stuff up with whatever beverage they could wrap their hands around.

"What kind of milk is this? It's really good." Lucy gave an impressed smirk.

"Uh, that's my breasts milk," Bonnie informed timidly, rapidly blinking her lashes before biting down on a giggle.

"Now why… the fuck… would you put this shit in a glass, and cover it with foil?" Lucy fumed.

"Oops, my fault. Bonnie told me to put it in a bottle." Damon rocked cutely on his feet, displaying a babyish grin.

"I hate you. I hate you both."

A riotous laugh filled the room.

"Shit ain't funny." Lucy stormed out of the kitchen.

After taking their medicine, they quickly left the house, leaving Stefan, Tessa, and Rebekah alone. Damon hurried back inside, snapping his fingers to get their attention.

"All right you guys. We're out of here, don't you two do anything that I wouldn't do." Damon then glanced over at Rebekah. "Don't you three do anything that I wouldn't do." He winked and raced out of the house.

"Asshole!" Rebekah hissed.

Tessa and Stefan grinned at each other and then looked over at Rebekah who was sitting in the wingback chair, legs and arms crossed, swinging her foot.

"…so." Tessa singsong, rocking on her feet. "What do you guys want to do?"

"You want to play cards," Stefan suggested.

"Sure." Tessa agreed.

"No," Rebekah frowned.

They put Stephanie in the bassinet. Stefan grabbed a deck of cards from the drawer. They sat down in front of the coffee table. "Goldfish?" he asked.

"Yes." Tessa nodded.

"You hear that?" Stefan said, glancing around the house.

"Nope," answered Tessa.

"Quiet. Complete quietness." He gave a silly grin.

Rebekah gave them a serious roll of her eyes.

"I know. It's going to make our game more exciting." Tessa smirked.

"We don't have to listen to my brother bitching about God knows what." They laughed.

"Mm, I think I want tomato soup and grill cheese for dinner."

"Sounds delicious," Stefan replied, looking at his cards. "Do you want a snack? I can make some popcorn."

"Jesus Christ you two are as boring as a little old lady knitting," Rebekah huffed and stomped upstairs.

"Wow, she thinks we're boring, and I was about to ask her to join us in a threesome," Tessa teased with a wink.

"You're so bad." He tickled.

Rebekah vamp sped back down to them, causing loose papers, sitting about to soar into the air. She stopped smack dab in front of them, smiling. "You guys are into threesomes?"

Tessa and Stefan looked at each other and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

.oOo.

Melissa turned down the radio, and blurted, "I kissed Stefan!"

Tyler pushed down on the brakes almost, wrecking the car.

"Hey! My baby is back here! What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon spat.

"Oh, boy." Bonnie frowned, grabbing the baby's car seat.

"Melissa, how could you?" Tyler bellowed, angrily.

"I'm sorry. Tessa suggested that we kiss, because of my unresolved feelings for him."

"What the fuck do you mean unresolved feelings for Stefan?"

"This seems like a conversation that should have taken place during sex," Damon stated coolly, holding onto the grab handle in the back seat.

"Ole, Tessa," Bonnie uttered and gave an amused snort.

"I don't know Tyler, but I sort of have a crush on him. His darkness lured me."

"I have a bad side!" Tyler reminded.

"I know, and that's why I love you!"

"Not cool Melissa! If you can kiss your crush, I should be able to kiss mine!"

"That's fine Tyler. Everybody has a list! Make yours. I have mine."

"You have a fucking list!" Tyler loudly barked.

Damon tapped Bonnie on the arm, getting her attention. They looked at each other and snickered at the expense of their anguish friends.

"Everybody has a list Tyler," Melissa spat infuriatedly as she beat on the armrest.

"Oh, and let me guess, Stefan and Damon are on your list?"

"Uh, come again?" Damon blinked and yanked his focus to the front seat.

"Ew, Damon!" Melissa twisted her face.

"Hey, I'm good looking!" Damon frowned and then looked at Bonnie. "I'm handsome, right?"

"Baby, you fine." Bonnie winked.

"Who's on your list, Melissa?" Tyler yelled.

"Stefan, Kofi Siriboe, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, and Michael B Jordan."

"Kofi Siriboe? He's a Mandingo. I can't compete with that!"

Bonnie and Damon averted each other a flabbergasted glance and exploded into a larger than life guffaw.

"Make a list Tyler, and you can kiss everybody on it!"

"You damn right I will. All my crushes live in Mystic Falls, and you best believe I'll be kissing every one of them!"

"Who are you crushing on in Mystic Falls?" Melissa grew jealous.

"Bonnie, Lucy, Tessa, Rebekah, and Pamela. They're all fucking hot!"

"Which Bonnie, bitch?" Damon bellowed in an intimidating deep voice.

"Say what?" Bonnie stilled, looking keenly between them.

"Kiss Bonnie! Pullover and kiss her now!" Melissa shouted hysterically, daring him.

"Tyler, if you pull over, we'll be driving back to Mystic Falls with your dead body in cargo!" Damon threatened.

"Will you all stop it! Stop! Jesus!" Bonnie yelled. The arguing ceased. Melissa flopped back in her seat and heatedly crossed her arms. Damon's pose mirrored Melissa's.

"Tyler, Melissa loves you, and she's right, we all have a list."

"You have a list? I don't have a list." Damon's brow strongly arched, a wounded look magnified his guise.

"You don't have a list?" Bonnie inquired shocked.

"No, should I?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugged.

"Who's on your list?"

"Don't worry Damon. They're all famous. They don't even know I exist," she assured adorably.

"You say that as if I should feel comforted," Damon grumbled.

"Damon." She breathed. "I think the person you two should be angry with is Tessa. She encouraged Melissa. She's very manipulative." Bonnie winked at Damon.

Damon smirked and gave her a thumb's up, impressed.

"You know what, this is her fault. Melissa you would have never kissed Stefan if she hadn't planted the idea in your head."

"No, baby. I never would have kissed him had she not been saying all this crazy stuff like if you don't kiss Stefan, you'll fall in love with him and leave Tyler. She scared me. Tessa is very manipulative. She's trouble."

"I can't believe she said that crap to you. This is Bonnie's fault too. She made you dream about Stefan. She planted these dangerous thoughts in your head. I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Tyler comforted.

"I'm sorry, too baby. It was horrible Tyler. I was so confused. I love you. We should never fight like this." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. When Tyler's focus shifted to the road, Melissa whipped her gaze around to Bonnie and Damon, winked, and gave them a thumb's up.

Bonnie waved her off with an eye roll.

Damon gave her a sinister vampire grimace.

Melissa dwindled awkwardly back down in her seat upon seeing his nefarious mien.

"Okay, so are you two all better now?"

"Yes." Tyler grinned, taking Melissa's, clasping it snugly.

A peaceful calm found its way back inside the vehicle.

Bonnie once again became enthralled with the sights outside as they drove down the boulevard in Norfolk. Being not but four hours from home had sparked new life into her. Her eyes sparkled and her lips curled, echoing the relief she felt at not having to worry about the town's newfound foe.

"Oh! Oh!" Bonnie animatedly bounced in her seat, pecking hard on the window with her finger.

"Excuse me, but please keep your hands off my window. This is a BMW X seven, not a Prius," Tyler reprimanded.

"Bonnie. Darling. B-town, do you want to look at wedding dresses?" Damon donated a huge, magnificent grin.

"Yes!" Melissa squealed.

"Why are you excited?" Tyler raced Melissa a bewildered lop-sided glimpse.

"I'm looking, not trying to get married," Melissa shot back, irked.

"Tyler find a place to park," Bonnie blurted.

"Oh, they have a paint bar!" Melissa squealed elatedly.

"Melissa, you want to go?" Bonnie lit up.

"Melissa?" Damon uttered, disappointed.

"Let me hurry up and park. These women are about to lose their damn minds." Tyler found a parking place. Melissa and Bonnie jumped out before he could turn off the ignition. They grabbed hands and ran like little girls to the bridal shop.

"Have fun!" Damon waved, wearing a beatific grin. "What do you say Tyler? You want to go to Jared's?" Damon pointed at the jewelry store.

"What, you buying me a damn ring?" Tyler huffed.

"Hell naw! I'm buying my girl a ring. What I look like buying some random ass dude a ring. You should buy your girl a ring, too. You better put a ring on it before my brother does," Damon teased and gave a mocking snicker.

"Fuck you and your brother."

Tyler slipped on the baby wrap and tried taking Natasha from her daddy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon shot him an incensed scowl.

"I'm taking the baby," Tyler replied innocently.

"Give me that. This is my child. My child!" Damon snarled, snatching the baby wrap from Tyler.

Tyler laughed. "It's on wrong asshole."

Damon growled. He frantically fought to remove the wrap before successfully putting it on the right way. He slipped Natasha inside. She happily jibber jabbered in his arms. He reached down, kissed her forehead, and grinned. "You want to help daddy pick out a ring for mommy?"

"Omigod, Bonnie! These dresses are so beautiful. "What's your style? What kind of wedding are you thinking about having?" Melissa looked at her, a sparkling excitement in her eyes.

"I'm looking for something, sleek and sexy. I want the wedding to be in the woods or at the boarding house in the backyard. I want to be married before nature; you know." Bonnie beamed more brilliantly than sun rays.

"Aw, that sounds like my ideal wedding." They sift through the rack of dresses until coming across the ones they admired the most.

"Oh, Bonnie! Check this one out!"

"Look at this one!" Bonnie bounced in place, showing Melissa one too. She grabbed the dresses and ran to the fitting room.

"Bonnie, what are you doing in there! I want to see the dresses on you!"

"Coming! Is Damon out there?"

Melissa glanced around the store. "No."

Bonnie swanned out of the fitting room, hands on her hips, and puckering her lips. "How do I look?" she said with a raise of her hand, displaying herself.

"You are absolutely stunning." Melissa's eyes danced up and down her frame, absorbing the beauty of the mermaid halter sleeveless, wedding dress with a lace chapel train.

"This is the one? Yeah?" Bonnie whirled around.

"I mean it's adorable, but this is for your big day. We only get one if we're lucky. Try on all the fucking dresses!" Melissa shouted excitedly.

"Oh, let me try on the one I picked out."

Again, Bonnie took forever to come out. "Oh. My. God… Melissa." She stepped out of the room, twirled around, and giggled like a little girl. She threw her hands over her mouth to silence her roaring excitement.

"I love this one even more, and girl you have a great ass. Turn around. Let me see that rump."

Bonnie turned around and shook her tail feather.

Melissa stepped away. The sheath, column V-neck sleeveless gown with its satin ruffled train that swept the floor, captivated her. The neckline plunged inches pass her bosom; all that clasped the bodice of the dress together was a thin satin strap that crossed the valley between her breasts.

This is the one," Melissa said, winded as she took Bonnie's hand.

"This is the one?" Bonnie reiterated with a shriek.

"Yes, Bonnie, it's so eloquent. This dress is perfect for an outside wedding!"

Bonnie spun around and looked at herself in the mirror. She jumped up and down and started screeching, yet again. "I'm getting married!"

Melissa ran up to her, snatched up her hands, and started hopping up and down with her.

.oOo.

After shopping, they checked into their hotel room. Damon moped around whilst Bonnie enthused over Natasha's and Stephanie's new clothes.

"Damon, you're going to eat your heart out when you see my wedding dress!" she squeaked.

"Mhm," he muttered as he prepared Natasha's bottle.

"Oh, Tessa's going to love the clothes we picked out for Stephanie. You think it's okay that we put Natasha in her new outfit without washing them?" she pressed a finger to her mouth, wondering.

"She'll be fine." Damon continued to brood as he sat down on the bed to feed Natasha.

"Did the clerk tell you when the baby bed would be delivered?" Bonnie was still sifting through all the new clothes for Natasha and her niece, still not putting her focus on her brooding guy.

"Friday," he answered, barely parting his lips. He gave his daughter a miserable smirk and kissed her forehead. "You don't mind hanging out with your dad, do you?"

Whilst Bonnie sorted through all the new things, she came across a little sack from the jewelry store.

"Damon, what's this? Did you replace the ring I bought you?" she questioned; her brow crumpled.

"Nope," he replied dryly.

"Okay, what's wrong. You've been moping around here ever since we checked in." She dropped down on the bed beside him.

"Everything's great Bon," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't give me that shit Damon. Either you tell me what's wrong, or we are all going back to Mystic Falls. I didn't come here to watch you mope around and be all passive aggressive. I came here to have fun and spend this weekend with you and Natasha."

"How can you spend time with me Bon when you've made plans to go to the paint bar with Melissa?" he complained.

"What are you talking about?" Her face contorted with bemusement.

"You asked her if she wanted to go with you before you went to the bridal shop," he reminded testily.

"Oh, now I see." She gave a short giggle. "You are the only one I'm spending time with this weekend. I told you that it's all about you and Natasha. I was so excited about the bridal shop that I wasn't thinking rationally at that moment."

"Really?" He gleamed.

"Yes, Damon, stop being so jealous." She pinched his cheek.

Damon leaned into her and gave her a kiss.

"Now, what's in the bag?"

"Open it," he said, still feeding Natasha. Natasha hummed with pleasure as she suckled on her bottle, finishing off its contents.

Bonnie hurriedly removed a blue velvet box from the bag. She looked at Damon, a sparkle in her green rocks. "Damon," she gasped.

"Open it," he reiterated, wearing a handsome smirk.

Bonnie opened the box to find a French set diamond banded ring with an Emerald cut diamond as its centerpiece.

"Oh, my God." Happy tears started streaming down her face, and she began to quiver with overwhelming joy. "…but I gave you the engagement ring," she cried.

"Yeah, you stole me an engagement ring!" He gave a playful eyeroll. Bonnie laughed.

"I owe Tyler something special. Can I get him something with your credit card, please?" she schmoozed with a bat of her lashes, stroking his thigh.

"Great. I 'can't believe I'm buying some random ass dude jewelry," he bitched.

"Tyler is not random. He's our friend, and my protector."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Get the mutt something nice, like a blinged-out collar."

"Thank you, baby." She coiled her arms around his neck and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"…but seriously, Bonnie cakes, there was no way in hell I was going to let my girl, be engaged to me, and not have a ring."

"…and honestly, I didn't expect you to." She jumped up and started showering Natasha and Damon with kisses before getting excited all over again. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" For the second time that day, she was bouncing with joy.

Sarah took a long hot shower after she and Kai scarfed down a large peperoni pizza. She now lay knocked out in her friend's bed, wearing nothing but her panties and a tank top. Kai exited the shower, in nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist. He posted his hands on his hips and smirked over at Sarah as he avidly appraised her figure.

He plopped down on the bed, still gushing over Sarah. She moaned and start yawning as she fixed her eyes on him. "Is it morning?"

"It's midnight. You can go back to sleep," he said huskily, giving her an appealing slant of his eyes, smirking.

"Lay down beside me," she requested, her voice deeper than normal.

He laid down beside her, stretched out his long legs, and propped his head upon his forearm, never once did he break their lovesick gape. She tucked her head in his armpit and lay her hand on his chest, smiling.

"Is it too soon to tell you that I'm falling in love with you," he said.

"No, not at all," a person vocalized. Silas rounded the corner, leaned against the door frame, and crossed his arm.

"Stefan!" Sarah shot up off the bed, astounded.

"Do I look like Stefan?" Silas stated, peeved.

Sarah and Kai looked at each other, confused.

Silas rolled his eyes. "Never mind that." In a blink he was next to them, yanking Kai up off the bed by his hair as he hit him with a concentrative wave of his power.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and groaned through the pain as Silas dragged him to the living room.

"Get off him!" Sarah yelled, grabbing the wooden bat behind the door. She cracked Silas over the head. Fear streaked in her eyes when the bat broke in half but Silas was still standing. He released Kai, letting his weak body drop to the floor. He pivoted slowly around, his eyes dispassionate as bullets, sneering.

"You're a fighter. I like that."

"Elena?" Kai said and then darted his eyes over to the other twinkie. "Elena?" he frowned.

"Don't ever disrespect me by calling me by that bitches name," Katherine went off and shoved Elena to the floor.

Silas grabbed Sarah by the neck and rolled her body into his hard, muscular figure.

Sarah shouted and wiggled violently in his grasp. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

He ran the tip of his nose down her face, taking in her scent before kissing her sensually on the neck. He then whispered a hex in her ear.

"No!" Kai screamed as he sat up, his eyes bulging with fright. Silas shoved Sarah down to the sofa.

"Oh, you know the spell?" Silas crouched down to Kai.

"Fuck you motherfucker," Kai's voice wavered with emotion.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Silas, and you're Kai, and I'm afraid I will be needing your services. If you do this thing for me, I'll reward you, but if you let me die." Silas shrugged. "Well, you know the spell. You know what happens to the woman you love, blah blah blah, dead." He ran his finger across his throat.

"What do you want?" Kai asked through clenched lips.

"I need you to take the power of these two annoying little witches. I don't need anyone getting in the way of my plans. I'm sure you heard of, Tessa and Bonnie. If you do this little thing for me, I'll send you back to your little prison world with your girlfriend here… where you can live happily ever after."

"How is that a fucking reward?" Kai quarreled, enraged.

"You get to live, duh." Silas stood up, still wearing the same detached, evil smirk. "Come on let's get this shit done. Go put on some clothes for god sakes."

Kai got up, keeping his menacing glare on Silas as he helped Sarah to stand. They left to put on some clothes as instructed. Elena used the distraction to attack Katherine. She jumped up and broke her doppelgangers neck.

Silas strongly sloped a brow, impressed. "That was ballsy. You know she's going to kill you when she wakes up, right," he stated pragmatically.

"Silas, please, you have to help me." She clasped his t-shirt, invading his personal space. He traveled an unrelenting glower down to her hands, touching him. He seized her wrists and pushed her out of his personal space.

"I am not Stefan sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, but please listen. We can help each other. You want Amara, and I need Stefan and Damon back in my life. I want things back the way they were. Katherine can be a vessel for Amara as well as me. You know that. You get back Amara, and you compel Stefan and Damon to forget about Tessa and Bonnie."

His brow steeply arched. "Okay, we'll do it your way. Why not?" His brow furrowed as his mouth turned grim. "You are one self-serving bitch," he insulted and then elbowed Elena in passing to check in on Kai and Sarah.

Elena stumbled back and immediately lost her smile upon his insult. "What an asshole," she groused.

3 3 3

An hour and a half later, Bonnie was drunk off her ass and trying to paint.

"Omigod! What am I painting?" she screamed, holding a glass of white wine in one hand, and dipping her paintbrush ineptly down into the paint with the other.

Damon focused profoundly on his canvas; he carefully stroked his brush. He sipped his bourbon and studied his painting astutely.

"What are you painting over here, booze head?" He leaned over, taking another sip of his drink, and peeked at Bonnie's painting. Damon spit out his liquor and almost fell out of his chair, laughing. "Stick figures Bonnie!" he howled, highly amused.

"This is the best I can do. I'm a witch, not a painter," she replied seriously as she lazily looked over at him, slightly swaying.

"How yours look?"

"Nope, you can't see my masterpiece until you tell me who's on your list."

"That's not fair, it's private!" she pouted.

"It's not supposed to be private Bonnie! If your partner is going to give you the okay to kiss or screw your approved five, then they need to know who the hell they are," he debated.

"Ugh, this sucks, because you know you're going to be insecure after I tell you." She folded her arms, bothered.

"I promise. I won't get mad, and I won't be insecure." He crossed his heart and bestowed her with a benevolent beam.

"Okay, Chris Hemsworth, Robert Sheehan, Isaiah Mustafa, Lee Byung-hun, and," she dropped off as she bent down to the floor to pick up an invisible piece of paper, "Stefan," she uttered, lower than a mouse squeak.

"I can hear a bat pissing on a cotton ball, so of course I can hear the name you murmured. Jesus, you are drunk." Damon snorted as he stroked his brush across his canvas.

Bonnie sat up hurriedly. "Please don't be mad. Even if you approved, I wouldn't do it."

Damon gave a charming chuckle. "It's cool Bonnie. I know you wouldn't cheat on me with my brother, it's a damn list, but if you pull that shit Melissa did, claiming Tessa told you so." He paused with a shrug. "I'd kill you both."

Bonnie gripped her chest, not able to hold back her amusement. "Yes, I suspect you would. Now, let me see your painting."

She leaned over, scrunched up her face, and took a drunken glimpse of Damon's perfect black circle, immaculate red square, and flawless blue triangle spread out over his canvas and displaying proudly on top of the unpainted, white background. Bonnie belted out a gut-wrenching guffaw that drove her out of her seat and had her running across the room, holding her aching gut.

"What? I think it's beautiful, it's me, you, and Natasha," Damon said simply, looking acutely at his painting. He dipped his brush down into the paint and sharpened the point on his triangle. "Perfect." He gave a proud grin and took another sip of his bourbon.

"Wow, neither of you followed the example painting!" The instructor walked up, hilariously flabbergasted by Bonnie's and Damon's juvenile paintings. She continued, "The image is literally already drawn on your canvas. All you had to do was trace the penciled lines with your paint." She was highly amused as she mindlessly pointed to the finished painting displayed in front of the bar.

"Mph, I don't see it." Damon glanced at the exhibited painting and then back at his. "Mine is prettier, it's abstract." He brandished a broad, inane grin. The instructor shook her head and walked off.

.oOo.

Stefan and Tessa sat around the living room with their houseguest, enjoying a game of clue cards. The group creased up with laughter as they watched Rebekah struggle to give Enzo clues about their card.

"It crashes on rocks!" she hollered.

"A car!" Enzo boomed.

"It's blue!" Rebekah hopped up and down, growing mad.

"A Mercedes!"

"No! You, blundering idiot!"

"It rolls! It waves! It's salty!"

"Pickle juice!"

"Times up!" Stefan laughed.

"Pickle juice!" Rebekah slapped her hand down on the table.

Enzo pulled the card from his forehead. "Ah, waves." He pointed at the picture on his card and snorted.

"How is pickle juice blue and crashes up against rocks! You, stupid wanker!" Ugh!"

"I told you, Rebekah is very competitive," Klaus informed.

"Hey, may I join your little game?"

Lucy jumped up, shaken. "Hell no!" She fired off at Silas. He flicked his wrist with the quickness, knocking her out cold. Klaus zoomed to her, catching her before she hit the floor.

Stefan soared to his feet, Enzo, and Rebekah followed.

"No," Stefan uttered hauntingly.

"Silas." Tessa articulated, winded; fear glued her to the chair.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Fear kindled in Stefan's pupils.

"Hi, Stefan. You happy to see me," Katherine flashed in. Elena hung back behind the front door, listening.

"Katherine, no." Stefan shrunk.

"Stefan. Yes," Katherine answered seductively.

"Okay, so now that we're all reacquainted. Where's my girl, Bonnie? I think she might have been the one to free me. I'd like to thank her… if I could, and then regrettably, I'll have to take the very power she used to free me. What a shame." He bestowed them with a disingenuous grin.

"As much as I like to stay and catch up, maybe bed a former love interest." He winked at Tessa. "I really must be going. I need to restore balance and raise my one true love. Kai, will you do me the honor," Silas commanded.

With those words. The group confronted their attacker.

Katherine broke Enzo's neck, and then start tussling with Stefan. She toyed with him as she blocked his punches and snickered in his face.

Silas used his ability to bring Klaus to his knees, magically cementing him to the floor in a subservient kneel. Rebekah flashed to him. He captured her by the neck and lifted her. He strangled her, her feet dangled, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He ripped out her heart and dropped her to the floor.

Klaus let out a booming cry.

"Oh, shut up. She's not dead. She's healing while you sit here, squawking like a little bitch. What are you an original of anyway? Oh, that's right, drawing ponies? Get the fuck outta here. I'm the only original motherfucker around here." He glared at Klaus for several moments, disgust in his eyes.

"Now, where was I. Oh, Tessa, my love." He held his hand out for her to take. She placed her trembling hand into his as tears of dread flooded her eyes. He kissed the back of her hand. There was a sliver of emotion in his green flinty rocks as he held her regard.

"You're quite reserved. By now, my brain would be on fire, oh well. We won't wait around for that now will we."

"You don't' have to do this Silas."

"Yes, I do. I really do."

Katherine, stabbed Stefan in the gut, bringing him to his knees. She fisted his hair and made him bow down to Silas.

"You are a sad little woman Tessa. You were so great back then; many aspired to be you, to conquer you, to bed you." He smirked with pride.

"…but look at you now. You're so in love with me, that you couldn't resist jumping into bed with my shadow, a fucking shell of me. That bloodthirsty parasite could never be me," he spat, rage in his eyes.

"I love him because he's more man than you'll ever be, and his face, is by far… prettier than yours," she said confidently.

Silas grinned and gave a little snort. "…and you… shadow. How could you fall in love with this woman? Your one true love is out there, waiting for you. You are bound to be together; it is written… in the stars."

"Apparently, she's not my one true love, because if she was, she wouldn't have been fucking my brother under the same roof where she gave her virginity to me," Stefan mocked and gave a sardonic chuckle.

"Yes, Elena is a disgusting bitch." Silas puckered his face with disdain. He immediately brought his attention back to Tessa. "Even so, Stefan will be with Elena."

"What?" Katherine spluttered. Silas ignored her.

"You killed the love of my life, and all I did, was leave you at the altar. What kind of monster, slits an innocent person's throat and cuts out their heart, because they got dumped?" Silas fought back his tears, becoming more emotional and enraged as the most horrific moment in his life, played out in his brain.

"It's not okay that you get a second chance at life. You get to love my face, have a child with my likeness, while I rot in hell," his voice cleft with suffering. "I will do to you… what you did to me. I am going to kill your baby." He was drowned out by cries across the room.

"Silas, no!" Katherine shrieked.

"No!" Klaus protested resentfully.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sarah shouted shockingly.

"It's a baby for god sakes!" Kai scorned wrathfully.

"No. no. no." Tessa dropped to her knees and violently sobbed.

"Please!" Stefan cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Silas yelled, irritated. "First, I am going to kill your child, because you were not meant to have a child with my— _likeness!"_ He slammed his eyes shut, squeezing out a tear as he clenched his fist.

"I am going to make sure, that Stefan lives out the rest of his life with the woman that the universe designed specifically for him." He paused. "To think… I had other plans when I climbed out of hell because of some fucking miracle. I was going to start anew. Hopefully, with Bonnie." He swallowed and straightened his clothes. Hearing his aspirations being spoken aloud, caused him to shrink with embarrassment. He composed. "Kai, take Tessa's power."

Silas stomped over to Stefan. He knelt in front of him and took his face gently into his hands. "Stefan, you are very hungry. You need blood. You are very thirsty. You will quench your need for blood," he compelled. He went to the bassinet and plucked Stephanie from her bed. Silas ran his thumb across her cheek, carving out a gash. Stephanie began to furiously bawl her eyes out.

"No. No." Stefan shook his head. "Katherine don't let him do this. You're not a monster like him," he implored, hopelessness in his air.

"I… I…," Katherine stuttered. She released Stefan and start inching back.

"Kai, how's it going over there?" Silas questioned.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Kai snapped as he hesitantly got down on his knees. He took a sobbing Tessa by the shoulders and helped her to sit up. He took her by the wrists. She looked at him… still crying, not even thinking about how nights before he had already taken her power.

Silas bent down in front of Stefan, again, with his bleeding and sobbing child in his hands. "Stefan, this is my gift to you." He held Stephanie up as an offering to a thirsty Stefan.

Stefan refused to drink from his baby as he fitfully licked his lips and looked away. "DRINK!" Silas screamed.

"Stop being such a pussy Stefan. I will compel you to forget, killing your own child once I perform my invocation that will bring all mine and Amara's shadows together. I won't let you suffer."

Stefan yanked his head away, still refusing to feed from and kill his own child.

"All right, you son of a bitch. I'll _compel_ you to accept my offer."

As Silas dilated his pupils to compel Stefan, Kai appeared out of thin air, snapping Stefan's neck, preventing him from being compelled.

Silas stumbled back, dropping Stephanie. Tessa's magic cushioned her baby's fall. Tessa then wielded all her powers against him. Silas grabbed his temples and released an earsplitting bellow. Katherine got scared and flashed out of the house.

"Kai, take his power… _now!"_

Before Kai could touch him, Silas teleported away. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kai had a temper tantrum.

"Calm down kid." Tessa said breathlessly, running to her baby.

Klaus snarled and growled as he hoisted himself up to a standing position as Silas's hex was dispelling.

"Kai, thank you. Thank you," Tessa sniffled, shedding tears of joy and relief. "Oh, my God… thank you." She held Stephanie close, still crying.

.oOo.

While horror descended upon the boarding house, Bonnie and Damon walked drunkenly down the boulevard, on their way back to the hotel, all hugged up, her arm looped throw his with not a care in the world. They walked so closely and so perfectly in stride it was as if they were one. They caressed each other, kissed lips, and laughed. Bonnie's happiness was well overdue.

They stumbled into their hotel room. They started kissing as their bodies moved in the direction of the bed in harmony.

"You know… you're on your period, right?" He jogged her memory.

"There are other places your wiener can fit," she seduced.

"You are so bad Bennett." He chuckled, appealingly. "…but no, I have other plans for you. I did a little shopping of my own today, you know."

"Oh, yeah, and what did you get me."

"You're about to find out, so why don't you go in the bathroom, and freshen up, and when you return, everything will be waiting." He pecked her lips and caressed her nose with his.

Bonnie ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She slipped into her slinky, lace and satin nightgown, not caring that she wasn't going to get laid.

When she came out of the bathroom, lit candles sat around the room. There was champagne on ice, a bowl of fruit, and body oils, laying on a towel on top of the bed.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie glowed like Christmas lights, grasping her heart. Damon walked over, taking her hand, and led her to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to romantically kiss her. His lips ingested hers. His tongue brushed hers avidly. His greedy kiss took her breath away and sent chills down her spine. She nibbled on his mouth, licked his tongue, and swallowed his lips, wanting every bit of him.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered, kissing down her neck.

"…and I love you so much, my Damon," she declared with the close of her eyes as she tilted her head, exposing more of her neck for him to caress.

Her heartbeat quickened and the lights in the room flickered. Her bulging vein pulsed against his lips. He was insatiable for his mate. Bonnie's magic warmed in her blood, igniting a fire in the vampire. His incisors elongated against his will as passion swelled up inside him. Veins undulated athwart his cheeks. He gently bit into her, holding her ever so snugly as he fed from her.

He closed his eyes and took her enchanted ambrosia into him. He pulled away, swinging back his head. His eyes rolled back, revealing only the white of his eyes. He hummed and rocked intoxicatedly in place as she dawdled her lips and tongue down his neck and chest.

He clasped her face with his strong hands and rested his forehead against hers, his face still vamped up. "Tonight, I pamper you."

"…so, no sex, just pampering?"

"Is everything about sex with you?" he joked.

She stomped her foot against the carpet, pouting. He tickled. He gave her a sweet osculation before biting into his wrist. He put his wound to her mouth. She closed her eyes and suckled from him. He cupped her head, steadying her as he lowered them down to the bed while she fed from him.

"Yes, that's it, baby." He looked down on her, dangerously handsome as he watched her feed from him with pleasure. "Oh, god. Now, I want to make love to you," he muttered.

She hopped out of bed, grabbed his belt, and tried helping him out of his clothes. Damon swat her hands away, and vamp sped out of his outfit. He leaped on the bed, spread his legs wide, and hiked up his knees. He grabbed his long, fat pecker and stroked himself. Bonnie took his cock and started sucking his bulbous head zealously as she dutifully massaged his balls with her fingers.

He moaned as he gyrated his hips, driving his member timorously into her mouth.

Damon's phone started ringing on top of the dresser.

Bonnie's phone then started ringing in her purse. Damon glanced at his phone but tuned it out.

Bonnie kept going as if she never heard her phone ring.

He curled his toes and tentatively widened and narrowed his legs as she massaged his balls and brushed her tongue around his rounded tip.

"I'm going to cum," he whispered. She sat up and hurried out of her nightgown and went back to working him over.

Their phones continued go off.

Damon grunted and tensed up as she drove him deeper into her mouth. He squirted into her orifice involuntarily, distracted. She yanked his cock out of her maw and jerked him off, allowing his jeez to splat onto her chest. She bemoaned as she smeared his milky nectar into her skin. Damon went limp on top of the bed and lowly chuckled.

"Thank you, so much. I might be able to give you a message without thinking about sex now." he chortled, alleviated.

"Mm, no doubt, and you are so wrong for putting that shit in my mouth. I can still taste it." She smacked her lips together, her face all twisted up with bitterness.

Damon laughed. "I'm sorry. I got distracted. It came so fast. You're good at pleasing me."

"Oh, shut up. I'm never giving you head again."

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm still a man of chivalry. See, I'm leaving to get my baby a nice, hot soapy towel."

"Whatever." She chortled.

Damon sprang from the bed, feeling more revitalized. He went to the bathroom, bringing back her hot, soapy towel.

He glimpsed down at his still ringing phone, in passing, and continued to ignore the caller.

He gently cleaned her chest. She continued to fondle him with kisses to his pelvis and the squeezing of his butt cheek. He poured her a tall glass of champagne and fed her a strawberry. She gobbled up the juicy strawberry and downed her champagne.

"Damn, BonBon."

"Oh, my God. The strawberry and champagne can't help the taste of your super vampire jeez."

"They laughed. "What does it taste like, my blood?" he scrunched up his face.

"It's metallic, so yeah, like your blood; it's the consistency that I detest."

"…so, what you're saying is that I do taste good?"

"Maybe it's good. I tell you what, next time you unload on my tummy, you can lick it off," she teased.

"B-town, that's so wrong. The man's stuff is for the woman."

"Yeah, tell that to my gay uncle." She laughed.

"Damn, another vision I need to shake from my head. Just lie down!" He smacked her on the ass.

Bonnie screeched and gave a hearty chortle as she sprawled all out on the comforter as directed.

"Now, close your eyes, and let your mind go blank."

"How can I let my mind go blank when I'm horny?" She folded her arms under her head and closed her eyes.

"Just do what I say." He laughed. He climbed on top of her and straddled her legs, the tip of his semi harden dick, poked the crack of her rump.

"Just push the tip of it in the back door," she stated casually.

Damon almost spilled the bottle of oil, laughing at Bonnie's remark. "Will you behave. I'll give you some of this when you're done with your thing. Are you wearing a tampon?"

"Yup. Do you want me to take it out and you insert your penis in me instead," Bonnie joshed groggily.

"Will you stop making me laugh. I'm going to spill this entire bottle of oil on you!"

"Okay, okay." She yawned.

Damon poured the warm oil into his hands and rubbed them together before working the oil into her shoulders and massaging her strongly.

"Oh, God," she breathed, melting into his devoted nurture.

He massaged her neck, her shoulders, her back, her derriere, her thighs, her calves straight down to her toes. When done, he started all over again.

Damon glanced at his phone, noticing it stopped ringing.

He yanked his gaze to the door after hearing the booming beat of a fist, knocking.

"Who is that? Something must be wrong. Someone keeps calling and now they're at the door." Bonnie sat up. She grabbed the towel, laying on the bed, and threw it over her. Damon raced into his jeans and t-shirt and indignantly ripped opened the door.

"Hey, Damon! Hey, Bonnie!" Tyler smiled.

"What's up Tyler? Is something wrong?" Bonnie hit the floor and hid behind the bed.

"No, nothing is wrong. I need a favor from Damon." He grabbed Damon's arm and urgently pulled him out into the hallway. Damon shut the door behind him.

"Somethings up isn't it. Please tell me everyone's okay." Damon tensed; his jaw profusely clenched.

"Everyone is fine, but…" Tyler paused as a dour look shaded his face.

"…but what Tyler. Spit it out," he bit.

"Silas and Katherine are back, and you're not going to believe this shit. Kai gave Tessa back her power, and he helped save their lives. Tessa says he's going to help us get rid of Silas. Should we pack up and go home?" Tyler asked, confused and concerned all in one.

Damon stood there, mulling over what to do. "No." He shook his head. "Let's stay. Bonnie needs this."

"Melissa needs the break too man, but we can't trust them with that asshole," Tyler fretted.

"We won't abandon them, but Tessa has her power. Klaus and Rebekah are with them, and that fucking sociopath said he'll help. He likes Sarah, so I trust him to keep his word. I think they'll be okay for one more day." Damon rested a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"How are you so sure this punk will keep his word?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"…because, that's what I would do to win Bonnie's affections, and trust me, he wants to win Sarah. He'll be a good boy."

"You better be right man."

"I'm right about this. Now, go take care of Natasha and Melissa. Bonnie and I will be over in a bit." Damon gave a confident smirk.

His mouth snapped shut the second Tyler turned his back to him, trepidation ablaze in his watery eyes.


End file.
